


Héritage

by Luwan_Kyuu



Series: Héritage [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Elvhen Pantheon, Elvhenan, F/M, Fix-It, Jealous Solas (Dragon Age), Original Character Death(s), Romance, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 154,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: Dans un monde où Corypheus remporte la victoire face à l'Inquisition, Dorian tente le tout pour le tout pour permettre à l'inquisitrice de retourner dans le temps et empêcher le désastre de se produire à nouveau. Pensant revenir 5 ans en arrière, elle découvre qu'elle a fait un bond de plus de 5000 ans dans le passé, la ramenant au temps des anciens elfes...
Relationships: Abelas/Female Inquisitor, Abelas/Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan
Series: Héritage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633477
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284550) by [Luwan_Kyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu)



Elle contemple sa main gauche, la lueur verte caractéristique de l’ancre se reflétant sur son visage. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? La main de Cole se pose sur son épaule, elle regarde son ami sans vraiment le reconnaître.

« Qu’ai-je fait ? » 

Cole la regarde et lui sourit tristement, du moins c’est l’impression qu’elle a. Depuis qu’il est redevenu un esprit à part entière, elle à du mal à discerner ses expressions.

« Je peux changer si vous voulez, redevenir lui…. Je veux dire, moi. Mais pas vraiment moi. »

Elle s’empressa de le rassurer.

« Non, non, ce n’est pas la peine. Sois toi-même, comme tu veux l’être. »

Cole hoche la tête avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sa première question n’attendait pas vraiment de réponse, elle sait parfaitement ce qu’elle à fait. Elle n’arrive tout simplement pas à accepter.

***

Pas plus tard que la veille ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table de guerre à Fort Céleste, convaincus que l’Inquisition remporterai la victoire face à l’engeance auto-proclamée dieu qu’est Corypheus.

Au petit matin, un violent tremblement de terre avait fait vaciller la forteresse, réveillant soldats et généraux avec pertes et fracas. S’en était suivi un désordre qui n’avait trouvé un semblant de cohérence que sous les ordres de Cullen, son armure enfilée à la hâte et le regard dur d’un homme qui sait que la vie de ses soldats dépend de son habileté à diriger ses troupes.

Moins d’une demi-heure après la première secousse, tous ses compagnons étaient rassemblés dans la cour du château, prêts à triompher de Corypheus quoi qu’il en coute.

C’était sans compter la défaite de Morrigan.

Lorsque l’archidémon, ou quelque créature que ce puisse être, eut coincé la nuque du dragon aux écailles dorées dans sa gueule, elle sut que la fille de Flemeth ne survivrait pas à cette attaque.

Un cri aigu, suivi d’un craquement sinistre accompagna le dragon d’or dans sa chute. Morrigan heurta le sol non loin des membres de l’inquisition qui, pétrifiés n’osaient plus faire un mouvement.

Seul Solas semblait relativement calme par rapport aux autres, préparant déjà un sort de soin pour tenter d’aider la sorcière. Mais lorsque la poussière retomba, ils découvrirent à la place d’un dragon le corps inerte de la jeune femme, sa nuque tordue dans un angle très peu naturel. L’elfe se précipita tout de même à ses côtés mais dès qu’il fut à moins d’un mètre d’elle, il finit par ralentir, posa un genou à terre et murmura de façon presque inintelligible :

« Na mela sahlin… dareth shiral » _Ton heure est venue… fais bon voyage_.

Entre temps, elle avait rejoint Solas, mettant immédiatement une barrière d’énergie en place autour d’eux tandis que le monstre de Corypheus loin d’attendre patiemment son tour, planait dans leur direction en déversant une avalanche d’énergie mêlant corruption, lyrium rouge et électricité. Vivienne et Dorian imitèrent l’Inquisitrice protégeant ainsi la totalité du groupe.

Le choc encaissé, elle laissa sa barrière se dissiper et distribua ses ordres à ses équipiers pour affronter le dragon. Ce n’était pas le premier, mais il fallait reconnaitre que celui-ci rivalisait en taille comme en puissance avec tous ceux qu’elle avait vaincus jusqu’à ce jour.

Solas, ayant recouvré ses esprits et étant de nouveau complètement focalisé sur le combat, se positionna près de Varric et Sera pour les couvrir. Quant à elle, en qualité de chevalier enchanteur, sa place était au corps à corps, avec Cassandra, Iron Bull, Blackwall et Cole. 

Alors que la bête faisait mine de finalement se poser au sol, un bruit atrocement familier résonna aux oreilles de l’inquisitrice. _Une faille ! Ce bâtard a finalement trouvé un moyen d’ouvrir une faille sans l’ancre !_ Son instinct la poussa à courir en direction de la faille avant que l’engeance ne puisse entrer physiquement dans l’immatériel. Un nouveau souffle du dragon manqua de la faucher dans sa course et elle remercia les dieux de la rapidité avec laquelle Solas avait réagi à l’attaque en posant une barrière sur elle. Elle lui adressa un regard reconnaissant auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. _On est quittes,_ semblait-il dire. Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’attarder sur cette communication silencieuse entre eux. La voix de Cassandra coupa net le cours de ses pensées.

« Inquisitrice, laissez-nous nous occuper de cette bête et partez mettre un terme à ce combat une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Devant son hésitation à laisser ses amis derrière, la chercheuse lui fit un faible sourire.

« Je suis une Penthagast, inquisitrice. Tuer des dragons est un sport de famille. Et Iron Bull me semble plus que motivé à me voler la vedette sur ce point. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le dragon qui entre temps avait repris de l’altitude et virait de bord, présageant un nouveau souffle incessamment sous peu. 

« Allez-y, boss. » Encouragea Bull, le regard lui aussi rivé sur le dragon qui entamait un piqué dans leur direction.

« Permettez-moi de vous accompagner » Intervint Blackwall, suivi de Cole et Dorian.

« Je veux aider. » annonça simplement Cole avant d’ajouter, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Peur. L’urgence précipite tout, il ne faut pas échouer, pas cette fois, c’est la dernière tentative… »

L’espace d’un instant, elle ne sut dire si Cole lisait ses émotions ou bien celles de Corypheus…

***

Le combat contre Corypheus fut l’un des plus complexes de toute son existence. Blackwall était presque impuissant face au magistère qui lévitait, hors de sa portée et ne cessait de se téléporter. Il fut le premier à tomber, épuisé par les attaques magiques de son adversaire, il avait succombé devant elle, impuissante à le ranimer. Elle ne put cependant s’attarder sur la perte de son ami, car toute son attention était requise pour conserver le reste de ses compagnons en vie.

A eux trois, ils tinrent tête à Corypheus un bon moment avant que tout ne bascule. Le dragon refit son apparition au désespoir de l’inquisitrice, qui comprit immédiatement les implications que cela engendrait.

Morts.

Tous, morts. Même… même lui…

La compréhension eut raison de ses dernières défenses, et le sentiment de profonde défaite qui s’empara d’elle manqua de la faire suffoquer. Puis vint la rage, une rage si violente que sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes.

Affronter le dragon. Tuer Corypheus. Seules ces deux pensées occupaient son esprit à cet instant et elle sentit son pouvoir répondre de façon égale à ses désirs.

Le magister se détourna de ses ennemis et retourna à la faille qu’il avait commencée à ouvrir et à l’aide de l’orbe elfique, il commença à l’agrandir.

Elle ne savait pas par quel moyen il avait fini par récupérer du pouvoir sur l’ancre, mais elle n’eut pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps, esquivant un violent coup de patte du dragon.

L’animal était couvert de sang, et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ses amis tombés au combat.

Cole et Dorian étaient tous les deux épuisés, mais ils se lancèrent à corps perdu contre l’énorme monstre.

L’animal était lui aussi épuisé, elle s’en aperçut grâce à de petits détails. Un muscle qui se contracte, un léger tremblement, un délai plus long entre chaque souffle. Elle consomma ce qui restait de l’énergie de la marque pour lancer un puissant sort de soin sur elle et ses deux compagnons, qui redoublèrent de puissance tandis qu’elle reprenait son souffle, une main sur ses genoux.

Au bout d’un combat qui sembla durer une éternité, ils finirent par tuer l’archidémon, qui s’écroula dans un fracas assourdissant.

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers la faille, pour constater avec horreur que Corypheus avait depuis longtemps traversé le voile. Elle voulu le suivre, mais la faille termina de se refermer devant elle. Elle voulu en ouvrir une autre, mais constata avec effroi que l’ancre ne réagissait plus à sa volonté. La forte lueur caractéristique de la marque n’était plus qu’une faible ligne à peine visible dans sa paume.

« Non… non, non, non !! »

La panique commença à s’emparer d’elle. Elle tenta, encore et encore de faire fonctionner la marque, mais rien n’y fit.

Dorian vint à sa rencontre, son habituel sourire remplacé par un masque de fatigue et d’effroi.

« Trop tard ? » demanda-t-il, lui aussi épuisé et tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

« Elle ne fonctionne plus. » répliqua-t-elle, plus énervée qu’autre chose. « Fen’hedis, que le loup implacable t’emporte !! » hurla-t-elle, désespérée, là où se tenait Corypheus quelques minutes plus tôt.

***

De l’inquisition, il ne restait plus que Cole, Dorian et elle. D’énormes morceaux de la montagne flottaient toujours dans les airs, découpant Fort Céleste et ses alentours comme une horrible reproduction de l’immatériel. Soldats et venatori s’étaient entre-tués, l’archidémon ayant fait le plus gros du travail quant à l’annihilation de ses troupes. Cole n’avait plus rien prononcé depuis la mort du dragon, et lorsqu’il découvrit qu’il n’arrivait pas à retourner _« de l’autre côté »_ il commença à avoir un comportement erratique, illogique, allant et venant dans ce qui restait de la forteresse _._

Dorian avait disparu dans la tour depuis un moment tandis qu'elle contemplait le paysage dévasté, se demandant combien de temps il leur restait avant que tout ne bascule. Elle resta ainsi immobile de nombreuses heures, amorphe, songeant à tous ses compagnons et enfin à Solas.

« Ma vhenan… » murmura-t-elle avant que sa vue ne soit troublée à nouveau par un flot de larmes.

Même si leur relation avait pris fin de façon si abrupte sans qu’il ne lui donne de véritable explication bien avant ce jour, rien n’avait changé ses sentiments à l’égard de Solas. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusion, aussitôt ses pouvoirs acquis dans l’immatériel, elle était certaine que Corypheus reviendrait pour l’achever. De trop nombreuses fois elle avait fait échouer ses plans, tué ses pions. Elle était une source d’ennui depuis le début, dans le Saint Temple Cinéraire…

Elle failli pousser un cri lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Dorian lui accorda un regard se voulant rassurant.

« C’est juste moi, Inquisitrice. Venez avec moi je dois vous parler de quelque chose. »

Le ton de sa voix ne supposait aucun délai et elle le suivit sans plus attendre jusqu’à la bibliothèque, ou du moins ce qu’il en restait.

Certaines étagères avaient entièrement brûlé, et les braises étaient encore chaudes, résultat de la frustration du Tévintide à n’en pas douter. Il déposa sur la table près de lui une amulette qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

« J’ai emprunté cette amulette à notre cher Alexus lors de notre dernière rencontre, une pulsion purement sentimentale. » Il posa un regard amer sur l’amulette avant de continuer. « Nous avons peut-être ici la solution à notre problème »

Pendant un instant, elle contempla l’amulette sans vraiment comprendre, avant de réaliser.

« Voyager dans le temps ! mais oui Dorian, c’est une idée fabuleuse !! »

Mais de combien de temps avaient ils besoin ? Jusqu’où remonter pour empêcher cela d’arriver ?

« Voilà le seul petit bémol, pour déterminer la date, il faut partir d’une volonté assez puissante pour guider le voyageur. Empêcher Corypheus d’arriver à ses fins ne nous dis pas exactement à quand exactement nous allons atterrir. » Il fit une petite pause pour lui permettre de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. « La dernière fois que j’ai utilisé ce sort, j’avais une idée très précise du moment où j’arriverai. Ici, nous ne savons pas quel événement a fait basculer la balance de son côté. Cela pourrait être il y a quelques jours, comme il y a des centaines d’années, à l’époque de l’ancien Tevinter. »

Elle posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de Dorian, les sourcils froncés.

« Quelle quantité de magie cela va requérir, Dorian ? »

Elle savait parfaitement que son camarade était tout aussi épuisé qu’elle et même en pleine forme, un voyage aussi loin dans le temps pourrait consumer _toute_ son énergie.

« Autant que je pourrai en donner. » Devant son expression choquée, il lui fit un faible sourire. « Ce monde ci est perdu, Inquisitrice. Je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais oublier ma beauté légendaire et mon talent inné, mais c’est un sacrifice qu’il faut consentir. » Il fit une petite pause pour essuyer une larme solitaire sur sa joue. « Pleurer ne vous va guère au teint, je vous suggère plutôt de sauver le monde encore une fois, et puis mon autre moi sera peut-être là, avec vous. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer avant de reculer d’un pas et de contempler son ami. Après un instant, elle finit par laisser échapper un profond soupir.

« Très bien, fais-le. »

« Je veux venir aussi »

La voix de Cole dans son oreille la fit sursauter si fort qu’elle en poussa un cri. Le jeune homme se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Plus rien n’est correct. Il faut réparer. Je veux changer. Recommencer. Je dois être meilleur. Plus fort. »

L’espace d’un instant elle se demanda si un esprit pouvait voyager dans le temps, puis elle finit par accepter simplement l’idée.

Dorian prépara le rituel en plusieurs heures, beaucoup plus longtemps que la première fois lorsqu’ils avaient dû fuir dans l’urgence. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, elle le prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte, retenant un sanglot. Une décharge d’énergie électrifia l’air autour d’eux à l’apparition du vortex. Dorian déposa une bise sur la joue de son amie et la poussa délicatement vers le passage.

« N’oubliez pas, pensez très fort à votre objectif, la moindre pensée parasite et vous pourriez vous perdre n’importe où dans le temps. »

Elle agrippa son bras et murmura, le souffle court.

« Viens avec moi, comme la dernière fois. »

Il considéra la propositions un instant, heureux qu’elle tente de le préserver, puis secoua la tête négativement, faisant mourir la lueur d’espoir dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« C’est trop risqué. Je ne suis pas certain d’avoir assez de force pour vous seule, alors nous deux, ce serai du suicide. » Il souleva son menton du bout des doigts et fixa son regard dans celui de l’Inquisitrice. « Si je venais à mourir avant que vous n’arriviez de l’autre côté, alors tout serait perdu. Ne prenons pas plus de risques que nécessaire. »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part il exerça une pression plus forte sur son amie pour qu’elle passe à travers le portail. Cole lui lança un dernier regard avant de passer lui aussi le portail qui se referma aussitôt.

***

Tout est noir elle ressent comme une sensation de chute perpétuelle. Elle fait tout pour se concentrer sur son objectif. _Vaincre Corypheus, sauver tout le monde. Vaincre Corypheus, sauver tout le monde. Vaincre…_ Sa chute prit fin dans un fracas des plus douloureux, elle se relève et regarde autour d’elle. Où est-elle ? La forêt luxuriante qui l’entoure lui parait familière sans l’être vraiment. Après s’être relevée elle aperçoit ce qui s’apparente à un temple elfique au loin.

Soudain elle réalise où elle se trouve. _La forêt sauvage d’Arbor, le temple de Mythal, Vir’abelasan !_ Puis, dans un autre sursaut de conscience elle se met à regarder partout autour d’elle, inquiète.

« Cole ? »

Quelque chose effleure son oreille, elle se retourne brusquement mais ne distingue rien. Appelant à nouveau son ami, elle voit alors une forme spectrale à quelques pas d’elle. _Un esprit_. Il s’approche un peu plus et s’adresse alors à elle d’une voix familière.

« Je suis là. Et de l’autre côté aussi. Les deux et un seul, d’un côté et de l’autre. Je suis redevenu assez léger. »

Il semble rassuré, au moins il a résolu le problème de voyager entre les deux mondes. Avec un espoir un peu vain, elle regarde autour pour voir si Dorian ne l’aurait pas suivie, juste au cas où. Mais elle est bel et bien seule avec Cole qui entre temps a de nouveau disparu, surement dans l’immatériel à nouveau. Un rapide coup d’œil pour vérifier qu’elle n’a rien de cassé avant de lentement avancer en direction du temple.

Sur la route, elle réalise à quel point le chemin est dégagé par rapport à son dernier passage avec l’Inquisition. L’éclaireuse Harding avait passé des semaines à déblayer un passage pour ses hommes.

Elle ne vit aucune des ruines à moitié enfouies ou détruites qui parsemaient le chemin jusqu’à la Source des Lamentations, ce qui commença à éveiller sa méfiance. Lorsque le temple se trouva finalement à une distance assez raisonnable pour être vu correctement elle s’arrêta brusquement, détaillant les murs, les colonnes, les statues.

Ce n’était plus du tout une ruine.

_Oh non…_

De combien d’années exactement était-elle revenue en arrière ?

« Cinq mille » prononça Cole réapparaissant devant elle, la faisant à nouveau sursauter. Elle avait pourtant l’habitude de ses allées et venues, peut être que le stress accumulé l’avait rendue plus sensible. _Attends, quoi ?_

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle à voix haute à l’attention de Cole.

« Vous vous demandiez combien d’années en arrière nous avions fait. Cinq mille ans. »

Ce n’était pas possible. Aussi longtemps en arrière pour vaincre Corypheus ?! Puis elle réalisa son second souhait… _Sauver tout le monde._ Non, même pour sauver toutes les personnes qu’elle connaissait, rien ne justifiait de revenir aussi loin. Une désagréable sensation lui fit ressentir le contraire.

Prendre conscience d’être revenue a Elvenhan lui prit plus de temps que de se remettre du voyage en lui-même. Au bout d’un moment, le bruit d’une discussion lui parvint, en provenance du chemin qu’elle venait d’emprunter. Dans la panique elle se précipita à plat ventre sans la végétation sur le bas-côté, le cœur battant. Était-elle toujours en pleine possession de ses pouvoir ? Elle conjura son épée spectrale et sentit une vague de soulagement en sentant l’arme gagner en consistance entre ses doigts. Au moins elle n’était pas sans défenses.

Tapie à raz le sol, elle guetta l’arrivée des étrangers, presque certaine de voir soudain apparaitre un groupe de Venatori. Mais en lieu et place de mages fanatiques, elle vit deux elfes, plus grand qu’elle d’au moins une tête, vêtus de soie et autres étoffes dignes du meilleur marchand de Val Royeaux. Leurs vallaslin décrivait un motif qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un arbre dont les fines branches s’entrelacent sur le front et dont les racines descendent jusqu’au menton. La marque de Mythal.

Le souvenir de Solas lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu’il l’avait amenée non loin de Boscret pour lui faire part de la vérité sur les vallaslin et lui proposer de les lui retirer.

Apprendre qu’elles étaient la marque des esclaves du temps des anciens elfes l’avait choquée, mais elle avait tenu à les conserver, leur signification étant différente pour elle.

Du bout de l’index, elle suivit le motif similaire, bien que beaucoup plus simple qui courait sur ses joues. Maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté son amant.

Les deux étrangers cessèrent de parler en approchant de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Ils échangèrent des paroles inquiètes dont elle ne comprit pas le sens. Se préparant à un éventuel combat, elle concentra le peu d’énergie qui lui restait, prête à bondir. Au lieu d’attaquer, ils détalèrent en direction du temple sans demander leur reste.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, surprise par leur réaction. Cole refit une apparition devant elle, sans l’effrayer cette fois. Il regardait les elfes s’éloigner.

« Ils ont peur. Un pouvoir qui ne devrait pas être là. Un maitre. Dangereux. » Cole baissa les yeux sur l’inquisitrice et désigna sa main gauche. « Fen’Harel »

Le loup implacable ? et quel rapport avec sa main gauche ? Elle baissa les yeux sur sa paume et découvrit avec stupeur que l’ancre était de retour, plus brillante de jamais.

Elle tenta de vérifier si la puissance de l’ancre était revenue également quand elle sentit sur sa nuque le contact du métal. Tout son corps se tendit mais elle ne fit pas de geste brusque. Cole, incapable de se défendre dans cette forme, disparut dans l’immatériel.

« Halam sahlin. Ar tu na’din » _C’est la fin maintenant. Je vais te tuer._

Les intentions de l’étranger étaient claires et elle dut réfléchir en une fraction de seconde à si elle devait tenter de parler ou d’attaquer.

Dans sa position, elle tenta d’abord la parole, étant donné que la lame de son assaillant n’avait pas encore bougé de sa nuque. Sa connaissance de l’elfique ancien était cependant grandement insuffisante pour tenir une discussion correcte.

« Andaran atish’an. Emma falon. » _Salutations, je suis amie._

Sa réponse du intriguer son interlocuteur car il y eut un blanc avant qu’il ne lui pose une question qu’elle ne comprit pas.

Devant son manque de réponse, elle sentit la lame courir sur sa peau, laissant échapper un filet de sang. Elle se contenta de répéter, maudissant son manque d’intérêt pour l’elfique ancien que son archiviste avait tenté de lui apprendre tant bien que mal du temps où elle était sa première.

« Emma falon ! Emma falon ! »

L’homme derrière elle poussa finalement un profond soupir avant de retirer la lame de son cou et de lui saisir les poignets sans ménagement. Elle se retrouva bientôt entravée, relevée de force et conduite en direction du temple par ce qui semblait être une sentinelle. Ce dernier était lui aussi beaucoup plus grand qu’elle il portait une capuche qui dissimulait son visage, comme les anciens elfes qu’elle avait rencontré lors de sa première visite ici, des milliers d’années plus tard.

Son arrivée dans le temple fut à peine remarquée alors que son geôlier la guidait à travers un dédale de tunnels.

Après un long moment, ils débouchèrent sur une petite pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre, hormis le fait qu’il n’y avait aucune fenêtre ni source de lumière. Elle fut poussée à l’intérieur et pu enfin se retourner vers celui qui l’avait attrapée. Dans la pénombre et à cause de sa capuche, elle ne distingua cependant rien d’intéressant. Il prononça ce qui semblait être un avertissement mais elle ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles.

« Ma nuvennin » _Comme vous voulez._ Fut tout ce qu’elle put répondre.

La porte, qui ressemblait plus à un mur qu’une réelle porte, se referma alors, la plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Aussitôt après, Cole fut avec elle, une pâle lueur dans sa cellule.

Elle contemple sa main gauche.

« Qu’ai-je fait ? »


	2. Chapter 2

L’eluvian se referme derrière la sentinelle, modifiant drastiquement la luminosité de la petite pièce dans laquelle il vient de déboucher.

Sa découverte un peu plus tôt dans la journée l’avait laissé perplexe. Une intruse, dans le temple dédié au Vir’abelasan, portant les marques de Mythal mais avec le pouvoir de Fen’Harel. Tout cela était beaucoup trop étrange pour que ce n’en soit pas référé à sa maîtresse.

Ouvrant la porte qui mène au hall principal, il s’avance, une main en visière pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière que procure le toit de verre qui surplombe sa tête.

Après quelques battements de cils, il regarde tout autour de lui, ne s’attardant que peu sur les tentures blanches et or qui ornent les murs. Après un instant, il finit par apercevoir ce qu’il cherche, un elfe au teint clair, aux cheveux noirs et courts est en train de lire un document l’air préoccupé. Il interrompit sa lecture en sentant sa présence et se retourna finalement pour croiser son regard.

La sentinelle s’inclina avec déférence avant de prendre la parole, le dos toujours courbé.

« Junlen, je te demande de pardonner mon arrivée sans être annoncé, mais un incident au Vir’abelasan requiert l’attention de la Grande Protectrice. »

Il dut attendre ainsi presque une minute avant que ledit Junlen ne daigne lui répondre dans un soupir d’agacement à peine dissimulé.

« Très bien. Attends dans l’antichambre je vais voir si elle est d’humeur à entendre tes préoccupations mineures. »

C’est en entendant la porte claquer qu’il finit par se redresser, en poussant lui aussi un soupir. Junlen, avait récemment été promu un grade au-dessus du sien, lui permettant ainsi de retirer une partie de ses vallaslin. Il s’était séparé du motif représentant les racines de l’arbre et la ligne qui courrait toujours sur les lèvres et le nez de la sentinelle. Junlen s’était toujours considéré supérieur à lui pour la seule raison qu’il servait directement Mythal alors que lui avait été relégué à la protection d’un temple que seuls les mourants visitaient. Depuis qu’il était vraiment passé un rang au-dessus c’était devenu bien pire.

Prenant une posture plus détendue, il regarda autour de lui. Le soleil illuminait le hall d’entrée et les tentures blanches qui tombaient depuis la base du toit jusqu’au sol accentuaient l’effet de lumière et de pureté dans la pièce.

De fines broderies au fil d’or parcourraient le tissu, formant des entrelacs délicats qui brillaient au soleil. Au centre de la pièce, trônait une immense statue de Mythal représentée moitié femme, moitié dragon. Il laissa son regard s’attarder sur la sculpture de sa maîtresse avant de finalement prendre la direction de l’antichambre.

La pièce était immense, assez pour accueillir tout un bataillon sans que les soldats n’aient pu s’y sentir à l’étroit. Là où le hall donnait l’impression d’avoir pénétré dans un territoire divin, l’antichambre mettait la nature brute à l’honneur. Il était difficile d’en distinguer les contours tant la végétation était présente. Un saule pleureur poussait en plein milieu, des vignes courraient le long des murs, laissant paraître des fleurs pourpres au parfum enivrant qui lui rappelèrent la foret d’Arbor. Comme dans le hall, le plafond était aussi fait de verre, offrant à cette serre tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se développer. Les murs, constata-il, étaient enchantés : Transparents de l’intérieur et opaques de l’extérieur, ce qui lui donna vraiment l’impression d’avoir débouché à l’air libre.

Des fauteuils étaient disséminés ici et là, dans des endroits stratégiques permettant aux invités de profiter du soleil ou au contraire de se prélasser à l’ombre d’un arbre. Il glissa ses doigts sur le dossier d’un fauteuil à l’aspect particulièrement confortable lorsque Junlen revint dans la pièce.

« Tu n’as touché à rien j’espère. »

Ses doigts se figèrent et il dut prendre sur lui pour se retourner vers l’elfe qui le toisait d’un air autoritaire.

« Non, je ne me serai jamais permis une telle insulte. »

Junlen fronça les sourcils en fixant le fauteuil près duquel il se trouvait avant de finalement continuer.

« Mythal est disposée à te recevoir. Va et tâche d’être concis. »

***

En arrivant devant sa maîtresse, il posa un genou à terre, le regard résolument fixé au sol.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion »

La voix de Mythal fut douce lorsqu’elle s’adressa à lui.

« Abelas, le gardien farouche de mes secrets. Relève-toi. »

Obéissant à l’invitation il se redressa et osa contempler la femme devant lui.

La Mère de tous, créatrice des dieux et protectrice des faibles. Une Evanuri : La plus haute caste possible dans tout Elvhenan. Elle était sublime, avec des cheveux d’argent qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et jusqu’à ses pieds dans un ensemble complexe de tresses et de bijoux. Le plus impressionnant de tous était la couronne d’or massif qui prenait la forme de quatre cornes de dragon. Posée ainsi sur sa tête et mêlée à ses cheveux, quiconque la regardait aurait pu jurer que les cornes faisaient partie intégrante de sa personne. Elle était parée d’une longue robe faite d’une étoffe immaculée qui semblait flotter doucement au vent malgré l’absence totale de courant d’air. Il émanait d’elle comme une lueur. Abelas comprenait parfaitement que le peuple puisse la comparer à une déesse.

Un regard perçant, trahissant la puissance cachée derrière tant de délicatesse, se posa sur lui.

« Eh bien, parle. Qu’as-tu découvert qui puisse requérir mon attention immédiate ? »

Abelas ne savait pas par où commencer. Le plus simple était de tout reprendre depuis le début, au moment où il avait senti la présence inhabituelle de Fen’Harel près du temple…

***

« Tu crois que quelqu’un va revenir me chercher un jour ? » demanda-t-elle à Cole alors qu’elle attendait, toujours entravée dans ce qui était sans nul doute une cellule.

Il resta silencieux un long moment avant qu’elle ne se rappelle les circonstances de l’existence même de Cole: les oubliettes, le mage mort de faim dont l'esprit avait finit par prendre l'apparence...

« Il n’avait pas l’air méchant » répondit simplement l’esprit, pas soucieux pour un sou de l’indélicatesse de l’Inquisitrice.

« Protéger et servir. Je dois avertir les autres, ne pas mettre en danger des innocents… Il pense comme Cullen, en plus… angulaire. »

« Angulaire ? » ne put elle s’empêcher de répondre curieuse du choix de mot.

« Brisé, blessé, battu. Perdu. La faim est insoutenable. Quelqu’un, sauvez-moi, aidez-moi… Une présence divine, une femme ? Elle m’aide, me sauve, me nourrit. Je veux la servir, la protéger… Fierté, honneur, protection. Je ferai tout ce qu’il faudra pour sa sûreté. »

Comme si ce qu’il avait dit avait suffi à expliquer son point de vue, il chercha le regard de l’Inquisitrice avant d’ajouter.

« Vous voyez, pas comme Cullen, plus… aiguisé ? Pointu ? »

Elle comprit le sens global de sa pensée et hocha simplement la tête. Après un moment à laisser ses pensées vagabonder, elle recommença à se morfondre en repensant à la perte de ses compagnons.

« Ce n’est pas votre faute. Ils ont tous choisi de vous suivre. Vous n’avez forcé personne, vous n’avez pas failli, ce n’est pas votre faute. »

Elle esquissa un sourire devant l’effort de Cole pour l’aider, comme il l’avait fait si souvent avec les autres au cours de leurs péripéties.

« J’aimerai vous faire oublier, mais vous vous rappelez toujours, n’est-ce pas ? »

Jamais Cole n’avait réussi à effacer sa mémoire. C’était comme si son pouvoir était inefficace sur elle pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte, jusqu’alors hermétiquement scellée, s’ouvrit soudainement devant elle. La lumière du couloir, bien que très faible, suffit à lui faire plisser les yeux.

L’homme était de retour, sa capuche cachant toujours son visage. Elle n’eut pas le temps de trop s’attarder sur la sentinelle que déjà il l’avait saisie par l’épaule avant de la pousser devant lui.

Ils passèrent par de longs couloirs couverts de mosaïques qu’elle n’eut pas le temps d’étudier, de portes dérobées et tunnels secrets jusqu’à déboucher à l’air libre.

Le soleil l’aveugla littéralement. Elle dû fermer les yeux, trébuchant sur son chemin mais retenue par la main ferme de son geôlier. Au bout d’un moment ils s’arrêtèrent enfin et elle put ouvrir les yeux sans devoir les refermer aussitôt pour constater qu’ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être un petit jardin privé.

L’endroit était charmant, si on faisait fi des circonstances. Une petite fontaine contre un mur laissait couler un mince filet d’eau, rafraîchissant l’atmosphère lourde de la foret d’Arbor. Le sol était couvert d’herbe et un grand arbre abritait la pièce de ses branches, offrant une ombre bienvenue.

C’est alors qu’elle la vit. L’elfe devant qui elle se tenait n’avait absolument rien de commun avec tout ce qu’elle avait pu voir. Mais lorsque ses yeux semblables à de l’or liquide se posèrent sur elle, elle sut de qui il s’agissait.

« Mythal… » murmura-t-elle devenant soudain très pâle.

L’Evanuri lança un regard à la sentinelle avant de prononcer une phrase qu’elle ne comprit pas, mais le ton de sa voix lui sembla calme et posé.

Ce dernier lui répondit avec déférence avant de la lâcher et de quitter la pièce, les laissant seules toutes les deux.

 _Que faire dans cette situation ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Qu’aurait fait Joséphine ?_ Elle entendit presque la voix de sa conseillère la réprimander pour ses manquements à la bienséance, qui avaient été si nombreux lors des événements officiels de l’Inquisition.

Elle décida d’esquisser une révérence, mais le fait d’avoir les mains liées dans le dos lui fit perdre l’équilibre et elle se retrouva face contre terre, devant la déesse la plus révérée de toute sa culture.

Un rire retentit dans le petit jardin, la faisant rougir de honte. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée dans les airs par magie et reposée au sol délicatement, les yeux de Mythal toujours posés sur elle. Elle n’avait même pas fait un geste pour lancer son sort.

« Ma serranas » répondit-elle d’une petite voix.

La déesse lui parla à nouveau mais l’incompréhension dû se lire sur son visage car elle agita la main d’un air agacé avant de parler à nouveau.

« Et là, étrange créature, me comprends-tu ? »

Elle sursauta en comprenant soudain les paroles prononcées.

« Oui ! » s’empressa-t-elle de répondre, surprise. « Oui, je vous comprends. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

Qu’avait-elle fait, quel sort avait-elle lancé ? Elle aurait tué pour savoir faire la même chose. Mythal repris alors la parole.

« Je te demandais donc, qui es-tu, comment es-tu arrivée ici et surtout pourquoi portes-tu la marque des plus hauts gradés parmi mes suivants ? »

La marque des plus hauts ? se demanda-t-elle incrédule. Comment allait-elle répondre à ça ? Pouvait-on mentir à une déesse ? Elle était encore en train d’hésiter à lui dire toute la vérité ou a inventer une histoire quand elle vit le regard de la déesse se tourner brusquement vers le coin le plus sombre du jardin.

« Montre toi esprit, tu ne peux pas rester caché dans mon sanctuaire »

Cole fit son apparition, toujours sous sa forme spectrale et Mythal lui fit signe d’approcher, ce qu’il fit, comme poussé par une légère brise. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre, allait-elle lui faire du mal ? ou le chasser ? Cole était son dernier compagnon elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Elle allait tenter de prendre la parole mais fut interrompue par la voix de l’Evanuri dont le regard était rivé sur son ami.

« Ah, un esprit de compassion. Et attaché à cette chose si fragile… Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Mythal tendit la main et toucha Cole, qui se fondit soudain dans la silhouette de la déesse.

S’en suivit un silence durant lequel elle se demanda avec horreur ce qu’il se passait et si son ami allait revenir.

Il finit cependant par émerger, se dissociant de Mythal, et ressemblant de nouveau au jeune garçon qu’elle avait rencontré à Darse. Cole lui-même regarda ses mains, fasciné.

« Tu avais oublié comment redevenir tangible, Compassion, considère cela comme une faveur de ma part pour les informations que tu m’as données. »

_Quoi ?! Quelles informations ?_

Le regard de la déesse était à nouveau concentré sur elle.

« La mémoire de ton jeune ami m’a permis de voir ce que je souhaitais savoir. Toute cette histoire devient réellement fascinante. » Elle détailla le visage de l’Inquisitrice quelques instants avant de reprendre. « Moi qui craignais de m’ennuyer avec un simple espion, voilà que je me retrouve face à une personne de mon peuple, si différente. Et tentant de sauver le monde entier de la destruction, rien que ça. »

Le sang de l’inquisitrice se glaça dans ses veines. Elle n’osa pas répondre, ne sachant pas encore quel traitement allait lui être réservé.

« Je m’étonne de voir que Fen’Harel ne t’ai rien dit. »

Complètement perdue, elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Fen’Harel ? Mais je ne l’ai jamais rencontré. »

Elle le saurait si elle avait rencontré le loup implacable. Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de chose que l’on oublie. Sa première rencontre avec Asha’bellanar et la réminiscence de Mythal avait suffisamment marqué son esprit pour qu’elle se soit rendue compte d’une similaire rencontre avec un être mystique du passé.

Le regard amusé de Mythal se posa sur elle.

« Oh mais si, tu l’as rencontré. Et vu la quantité de pouvoir que draine la marque sur ta main, tu ne vas pas tarder à le revoir… Cela promet d’être plus que divertissant. » Elle marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre de façon plus sérieuse.

« Ce que m’a montré ton esprit de Compassion me suffit pour déterminer que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour ma personne ou mes suivants. Cela dit, je ne peux pas laisser errer dans Elvenhan une elfe à l’apparence étrange et n’ayant aucune idée de nos us et coutume. Si tu veux accomplir ton destin, il va falloir apprendre à devenir comme nous. »

Avoir Mythal de son côté dans toute cette histoire fut un réel soulagement. Son corps se détendit et elle réalisa à quel point elle était tendue depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Vous n’allez pas me tuer ? »

L’Evanuri sembla surprise par la question.

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela si tu représente la seule option restante pour sauver ce monde ? Il semblerait que les Evanuri aient échoué à leur mission principale : protéger le Peuple. Et je compte bien profiter de la situation pour arranger cela également. »

Elle se détourna de l’Inquisitrice pour fixer la fontaine d’un air absent.

« Je vais donc t’accorder ma protection pour l’instant. Mais il va falloir modifier tes vallaslin. »

Elle porta une main à son visage, l’air un peu farouche.

« Pourquoi, ce sont pourtant les vôtres… »

Mythal esquissa un faible sourire.

« Oui mais tu n’es pas d’un rang aussi élevé, mon enfant. Tu te feras beaucoup trop remarquer avec ton apparence atypique. »

A nouveau elle agita une main en direction de l’Inquisitrice, qui grimaça de douleur en sentant le motif complexe croître sur son visage. Au loin elle crut entendre la voix de Solas _« la marque d’une esclave »._

Satisfaite de ce qu’elle voyait, elle rappela la sentinelle qui ne tarda pas à apparaître.

« Abelas sera ton guide et ton tuteur tant que tu seras à mon service. Dès demain vous partirez à Arlathan et il décidera ce qu’il faudra faire de toi. »

Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-elle dit Abelas ? _Le_ Abelas qu’elle avait rencontré ? Elle lui jeta un regard et cru en effet distinguer son visage sous la capuche. A en juger par la réaction de son nouveau _tuteur_ il ne semblait pas ravi par la nouvelle, malgré tous ses efforts pour dissimuler sa stupeur.

« Révérée Mythal, ce serait un honneur pour moi d’obéir à vos ordres, mais comment pourrais-je tutorer une créature qui ne parle même pas notre langue ? »

Vexée d’être traitée de créature, et passablement énervée que son apparence soit si controversée, elle lui lança un regard froid tandis que Mythal se mit à rire.

« Je lui ai accordé la connaissance de notre langage, elle comprend parfaitement ce que tu dis et sera en mesure de te répondre de façon intelligible dorénavant. »

Il regarda brusquement vers elle, les joues légèrement colorées d’avoir été pris sur le fait de son incivilité à son égard. Son regard s’attarda sur les nouvelles lignes fraîchement apparues sur son visage, puis il finit par pousser un léger soupir en inclinait à peine la tête.

« Je vous prie d’excuser mon manque de politesse. »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, sur un ton plat.

« Ce n’est rien… »

***

« Il arrive ! »

La voix de Cole la réveille en sursaut. Écartant brusquement les draps, elle se relève et s’empresse d’attacher ses longs cheveux en un chignon relativement homogène.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu’elle est arrivée dans la demeure secondaire de Mythal, tutorée par Abelas qui lui fait subir un entrainement drastique, plus difficile à tenir que l’entrainement que Cullen faisait subir à ses recrues. Du bout des doigts elle effleure une sorte d’orbe en verre qui se met à dégager une douce lumière qui éclaire la pièce. _Pratique_ pense-t-elle en fixant l’objet enchanté.

En passant devant la glace fixée sur l’un des murs de sa chambre, elle s’arrête pour vérifier qu’elle a l’air d’être réveillée depuis au moins quelques heures et fini par hausser les épaules, espérant que ça fasse l’affaire. Elle commença à s’habiller à la hâte et à peine eut-elle fini d’enfiler ses longues bottes que la porte de sa minuscule chambre s’ouvrit, laissant paraître la sentinelle qui l’inspecta de haut en bas d’un œil critique. Elle s’empressa de se redresser, droite comme un i et le regard fixe devant elle.

« Le soleil se lève dans moins d’une heure et vous n’êtes ni armée ni équipée. » un moment de blanc et son regard glisse sur sa joue et la marque de son oreiller encore visible. Il soupire. « Vous venez de vous réveiller... »

Elle serre les dents, se retenant de répondre d’une façon un peu trop fleurie au tyran qui lui sert de tuteur.

« Dans la salle d’entrainement dans 10 minutes. »

Il referma la porte sans un mot de plus et elle se détendit, se laissant tomber sur le lit dans un gémissement exaspéré.

Cole réapparut à ses côtés, tirant sur les bords de son chapeau l’air contrit.

« Je suis désolé. »

Son ami tentait de l’aider au mieux pour lui éviter d’être réveillée par Abelas. La première fois qu’il l’avait trouvée endormie au lieu d’être prête à commencer les tâches matinales, il avait fait pleuvoir un véritable déluge d’eau glacée dans sa chambre. Il avait fallu deux jours pour finir de sécher son matelas.

Cela dit, l’inquisitrice n’avait plus l’habitude de se lever aussi tôt chaque matin, l’Inquisition étant plutôt soucieuse de son repos, elle avait pris l’habitude de se réveiller bien après l’aube.

Son entrainement actuel lui rappela sa vie en tant que dalatienne, et la formation des jeunes chasseurs, en charge de nourrir le clan, qui partaient à l’aube en quête de gibier.

Elle posa affectueusement sa main sur l’épaule de Cole, avant de se préparer convenablement, enfilant ses dernières pièces d’armures.

L’armure qu'elle portait avait été faite pour elle sur mesure à son arrivée dans la demeure de Mythal, une semaine plus tôt, pour qu’elle _se fonde dans le décor_ parmi les serviteurs de l’Evanuri.

Pourtant ce matin, le plastron lui sembla plus étroit que la veille et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle avait la sensation que ses affaires rapetissaient. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et constata avec stupeur qu’elle devait bien avoir pris 10 centimètres depuis son arrivée à Elvenhan ! Ce n’étaient pas ses affaires qui rapetissaient mais elle qui grandissait.

Elle défit son chignon, laissant ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules en longues mèches blondes. Ils lui semblèrent différents, plus soyeux, plus fluides, plus longs également… Maintenant qu’elle y faisait plus attention, elle se rendit compte à quel point son apparence avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu’elle avait pris le temps de s’observer dans un miroir. Elle commençait à ressembler aux autres anciens elfes, et pas simplement par sa façon de se vêtir, mais aussi physiquement. Son visage était un peu plus fin, sa silhouette plus gracieuse et élancée.

Ce fut pour elle un choc. C’était comme voir son passé et les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés s’effacer peu à peu. Sentant son cœur se serrer, elle prit sur elle pour retenir un sanglot, ressentant soudain un profond dégoût pour ce qu’elle voyait. Attrapant ses armes, elle quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la cour intérieure.

La demeure de Myhtal était éblouissante, chaque pièce, chaque recoin regorgeait d’objets tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

L’Evanuri ne cachait pas son goût pour le blanc et l’or, et toute sa demeure se parait d’atours dans les mêmes tons.

Lorsque l’on s’éloignait des pièces destinées aux invités pour rejoindre les quartiers des serviteurs, les pièces devenaient moins vastes, le mobilier plus sobre. Une myriade d’elfes allait et venait, chacun avec une tâche bien précise.

Mythal avait tenu à ce qu’elle rejoigne les soldats chargés de la garde et non les servantes et elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante pour cela.

Abelas, une fois seul avec elle, avait émis quelques réserves quant à sa capacité à endosser un tel rôle et s’était employé à prouver qu’il avait raison en lui imposant un rythme impossible à suivre.

Levée avant l’aube, entrainement au combat à main nues jusqu’à midi, une pause d’une heure pour manger avant d’attaquer le renforcement arcanique jusqu’au coucher du soleil. La soirée était ensuite dédiée à la pratique du tir à l’arc et au lancer de couteau.

C’était comme apprendre à être Cassandra, Sera, Cole et Dorian en même temps !

Pour l’instant il ne lui avait pas été permis de pratiquer sa propre magie, devant se contenter de simples exercices qui, en tout cas elle le soupçonnait, étaient réservés aux novices.

Lorsqu’elle déboucha sur la cour qui servait de terrain d’entrainement, certaines des sentinelles arrêtèrent leurs activités pour la regarder.

Son style de combat et son apparence atypique, quoi que ce dernier point ayant l’air de se modifier tout seul, attirait la curiosité. De plus, Abelas était très respecté parmi les soldats et ne semblait pas être du genre à faire étalage de ses capacités en temps normal. C’était donc une parfaite occasion pour eux de profiter de son enseignement.

Il était là, debout les mains dans le dos, son regard froid fixé sur elle.

« Pouvons-nous commencer ? » lui demanda-t-il cachant mal son agacement.

Pour toute réponse elle s’inclina devant lui, acceptant ainsi le début du duel. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il attaque immédiatement comme à son habitude, mais il se dirigea vers un portant où étaient disposées de nombreuses épées à une et deux mains. Il prit le temps de bien choisir son arme et l’invita à faire de même avec un léger sourire narquois qui présageait un nouveau type d’humiliation.

Elle était certaine de cela. Maintenant qu’elle se débrouillait à peu près à mains nues, il ne pouvait plus l’envoyer mordre la poussière aussi vite que les premiers jours. Il avait donc décidé de passer à un nouveau style de combat pour démontrer une fois de plus sa supériorité.

 _Tu veux jouer Abelas ? on va jouer._ Songea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Il la prenait sans doute pour une mage incapable de manier une épée, il allait être surprit.

Elle alla prendre une lame qui correspondait en taille à son épée spectrale. Le poids était sensiblement différent, mais son entrainement intensif ces derniers jours avait renforcé ses bras assez pour que cela ne pose pas de problème.

Après l’avoir soupesée et avoir vérifié son équilibre, elle retourna face à son instructeur et se mit en garde, laissant délibérément une ouverture.

Il s’y engouffra dès la première passe, lui permettant d’esquiver aisément par le côté. Elle le contourna habilement et posa la pointe de sa lame sur la nuque de la sentinelle.

« Mort. » annonça-t-elle sur le même ton un peu hautain qu’il employait à chaque fois qu’il l’avait maîtrisée sur leurs combats précédents.

Un flot de murmures impressionnés provenant de la foule d’observateurs la fit sourire. Abelas quant à lui avait l’air soudain contrarié. Il se remit en position sans un mot et attaqua de nouveau. Elle para chacune de ses attaques, une par une, étudiant son style de combat, sa façon de bouger, son souffle, ses tics.

Au bout de quelques minutes à ne faire que parer, elle passa à l’attaque. Ses mouvements étaient vifs et précis. A la première attaque elle le désarma, frappant du plat de sa lame sur le poignet de la sentinelle, le forçant à lâcher son arme. « Mort. » A la seconde elle le fit tomber au sol, et posa la pointe de sa lame sur sa gorge. « Encore mort. »

Furieux d’avoir été ridiculisé, il se releva, épousseta son armure qui avait perdu de son éclat et lui lança un regard froid.

« Vous semblez bien sûre de vous. Que diriez-vous d’un affrontement à armes égales ? »

Ce n’était pas déjà le cas ? Se demanda-t-elle plus amusée par la réaction d’Abelas que véritablement concernée.

« C’est-à-dire ? » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Abelas jeta un œil aux soldats qui avaient formé un cercle tout autour d’eux, de plus en plus nombreux au fur et a mesure que les uns allaient chercher les autres pour profiter du spectacle.

« Vous et moi, chacun avec son style de combat de prédilection. »

Elle failli laisser échapper un rire. Pensait-il que cette épée était son arme de prédilection ? avec une vingtaine de kilos en moins peut être. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s’engageai, mais le souvenir de cette semaine de calvaire lui donna envie d’une vengeance.

« Très bien, je vous laisse l’honneur d’engager le combat, cher _tuteur_ » Elle insista sur le mot qui sonna de façon très ironique.

Il s’empara de deux dagues et pris une posture qu’elle connaissait bien. Cole.

Très bien, elle s’était souvent entraînée avec son ami du temps de Fort Céleste et savait parfaitement à quoi s’attendre. Elle se débarrassa de son épée, ses dagues et tout ce qui pourrait entraver ses mouvements. Abelas la regarda faire avec stupeur mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle lui fit signe de venir et il s’exécuta, beaucoup plus rapide et avec la volonté de tuer.

_Ah, on ne rigole plus apparemment…_

Au lieu de reculer face à l’aura meurtrière de la sentinelle, elle fit un pas en avant, aussi déterminée que lui. Elle attendit qu’il soit à moins d’un mètre d’elle et de la main gauche elle fit apparaitre un dôme d’énergie autour d’eux, amplifiant ses mouvements à elle et ralentissant ceux de son adversaire. Aussitôt après, son épée spectrale se matérialisa dans sa main droite et elle lui fit parcourir un arc de cercle de haut en bas pour qu’elle s’abatte sur la nuque de la sentinelle, le jetant au sol avec violence.

Tout le monde s’était tu, les regards fixés sur elle et sur Abelas qui, sonné, peinait à se redresser. S’en voulant d’avoir frappé plus fort que prévu, elle s’agenouilla près de lui pour vérifier qu’il allait bien.

Un filet de sang courait sur son menton, il avait dû se blesser en heurtant le sol. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fixant son regard dans celui de la sentinelle.

« Ir abelas, j’ai perdu le contrôle l’espace d’un instant, veuillez m’excuser. »

Il ne répondit rien, toujours un genou à terre, et finit par hocher simplement la tête en signe d’acceptation. Il tenta de se relever mais une grimace de douleur le fit s’arrêter.

« Ma halani » _Aidez-moi,_ finit-il par lui demander à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par quelqu’un d’autre.

Elle s’empressa de lui tendre une main pour l’aider à se relever et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il s’inclina devant elle.

« Pardonnez mon comportement honteux. J’ai laissé l’orgueil m’aveugler. J’ignorais que vous aviez le Dirth'ena Enasalin _. »_

 _La connaissance qui mène à la victoire_. Malgré la compréhension des mots, elle ne comprit pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Puis elle se rappela que Solas avait déjà prononcé ces mots lorsqu’elle lui avait montré ses talents de chevalier enchanteur.

Prenant soudain conscience des regards toujours posés sur elle et du silence qui régnait, elle se sentit soudain mal à l’aise. Elle fit un sourire gêné à Abelas, et l’invita à se redresser.

« Excuses acceptées, maintenant si vous êtes d’accord, je pense qu’il faudrait aller voir si quelqu’un peut soigner vos blessures. »

Sans demander son reste, elle lui saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner hors de la cour où tout le monde continuait de les fixer.

***

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne minute lorsqu’Abelas se décida à prendre la parole.

« Nous n’allons pas du tout en direction du quartier des herboristes. »

Elle s’arrêta brusquement, se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Une étrange sensation le parcourut alors qu’elle le scrutait avec attention. Il finit par détourner le regard et dégagea son poignet autour duquel les doigts de la jeune femme étaient toujours fermement ancrés.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » finit-elle par dire, une note de remord clairement audible dans le ton de sa voix. « Un chevalier enchanteur doit protéger et non attaquer… J’aurai pu esquiver, j’aurai du… » Elle leva une main vers son visage et il eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible.

Sa main s’arrêta dans sa course et elle fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je veux juste soigner cette blessure. »

Aussitôt une vague de sa magie parcouru le corps d’Abelas et la douleur cessa. Il n’avait plus non plus le goût du sang dans la bouche ce qui était bon signe. Il se sentait de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyen et la proximité entre eux commença à le mettre mal à l’aise sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça directement dans la cour d’entrainement ? » Finit-il par demander.

Elle regarda ailleurs quelques secondes, l’air gêné avant de répondre en évitant son regard.

« Je me suis dit que ça vous mettrait en colère si les autres sentinelles me voyaient vous soigner après vois avoir vaincu si… aisément. »

D’abord vexé, il dut reconnaître qu’elle avait eu raison, l’humiliation pour un instructeur de se faire corriger par sa recrue était déjà cuisante, le fait que ce soit en public l’avait rendu mesquin. Finalement c’était une bonne chose qu’elle l’ait entraîné loin des regards indiscrets.

Il poussa un soupir résigné avant de prendre la direction d’un petit salon qu’il savait peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s’installèrent sur un banc en bois brut qui était posé le long d’un mur et permettait d’apprécier une immense toile représentant une scène de chasse.

Un elfe en armure d’or et au regard sauvage y affrontait un dragon aux écailles écarlates, une lance était plantée dans la poitrine de l’animal et un flot de sang se déversait au sol. Abelas la regarda contempler le tableau pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. » Finit-il par dire. Elle lui lança un regard qui le força à corriger. « D’accord. _Je_ suis parti sur de mauvaises bases. »

Il se redressa un peu dans sa posture et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

« Vous êtes arrivée au temple il y a si peu de temps, et pourtant Mythal vous a acceptée, pardonné votre intrusion, n’a pas questionné votre loyauté et vous a prise à son service non pas comme servante, mais comme soldat. » Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. « Je me suis senti… blessé. Vous n’imaginez pas combien d’année d’entrainement j’ai dû subir avant de pouvoir intégrer les sentinelles. Et vous avez pu avoir tout ce que je possède en moins d’une journée… » Il prit sur lui pour calmer le ton sa voix qui s’emportait un peu. Lorsqu’il reprit ce fut sur un ton plus calme.

« Ces derniers jours, j’ai défoulé ma colère sur vous et je le regrette. Les gens dotés du Dirth'ena Enasalin sont honorables et très peu d’entre nous en sont capables. Vous m’avez-fait réaliser à quel point j’avais été injuste. Peut être Mythal a-t-elle tout de suite vu ce que vous valiez vraiment. »

Il s’arrêta finalement de parler et osa poser à nouveau les yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle fixait toujours le tableau mais presque sans le voir. Lorsqu’elle prit la parole, il n’y avait aucune rancœur dans sa voix.

« Je comprends Abelas. Je pense que je me dois d’être honnête avec vous. »

En entendant cela, sa méfiance reprit le dessus et il se tendit. Allait-elle lui avouer être une espionne ou quelque chose du même genre qui le pousserai à devoir la tuer ? Il se surprit à espérer que non.

« Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, mais vous devez me promettre de l’écouter en acceptant chaque fait comme étant la pure vérité. »

Une étrange promesse, mais cela ne l’engageait à rien alors il hocha simplement la tête.

« Alors voilà, tout a commencé lorsque j’ai dû quitter mon clan… »

***

Elle regarda son tuteur qui n’avait pas bougé depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Elle avait terminé son histoire et il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, accoudé sur ses genoux et fixant le sol. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans un profond soupir, s’adossant contre le mur et fixant le plafond.

« Si je peux me permettre d’être franc, je vous avoue que je n’arrive pas à déterminer si vous êtes une menteuse dotée d’une imagination incroyable ou si vous êtes simplement la personne la plus malchanceuse qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« A votre place j’aurai du mal à me croire, mais c’est la triste vérité. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard posé sur ses vallaslin.

« Vous ne devriez pas être une esclave… » murmura-t-il. « Vos exploits, vos actions, si tout cela s’était passé à notre époque, vous seriez une Evanuri au même titre qu’Andruil ou Ghilan'nain… »

Les paroles d’Abelas tombèrent comme un pavé dans la marre. Elle lui lança un regard en biais, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qu’il ressentait, mais son expression était indéchiffrable.

« Je ne sais pas, j’ai juste l’impression d’avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et d’avoir fini par être responsable de la vie de milliers de personnes sans avoir rien demandé » finit-elle par dire.

Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« C’est surement ce que vous répondrait certains Evanuri aujourd’hui aussi. »

Il y eut un blanc avant qu’il ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Alors ainsi vous m’aviez déjà rencontré. C’est étrange. »

« Ça l’est tout autant pour moi. Revoir ici un visage familier m’a énormément surprise, même si je savais que vous viviez a Elvhenan, c’est une expérience… surprenante. »

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux tombée devant son visage derrière son oreille et se releva, s’étirant en baillant.

« Et si nous retournions nous entraîner ? Les autres vont finir par croire que même les herboristes de Mythal ne peuvent vous soigner. »

Il esquissa un sourire et se leva à son tour, de façon beaucoup plus décente.

« Très bien, mais je doute de pouvoir vous enseigner quoi que ce soit de plus. »

Elle reprit le chemin de la cour d’entrainement, hésitant sur quelques intersections.

« Le combat à main nues a toujours été une faiblesse pour moi » dit-elle d’un ton détaché sans s’arrêter. « Je serai ravie de continuer de m’entraîner avec vous. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, observant ses longs cheveux et sa posture droite. Comment n’avait-il pas remarqué la noblesse qui se dégageait d’elle auparavant ? La jalousie l’avait-il aveuglé à ce point ?

Une question lui vint alors à l’esprit.

« Pourquoi n’utilisez-vous pas le pouvoir de Fen’Harel ? »

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un long moment et ce n’est qu’en arrivant à proximité de la cour qu’elle répondit.

« J’ignore comment va réagir l’ancre ici. Je pensais l’avoir perdue pour toujours… »

 _Comme beaucoup d’autres choses._ Pensa-t-elle.

Ils ne parlèrent guère plus durant le reste de la matinée, s’entraînant à la lutte de façon calme et disciplinée. Les autres sentinelles finirent par se désintéresser d’eux vu qu’ils ne semblaient plus prompts à s’affronter en duel et ils purent s’éclipser sans être dérangés alors que le soleil était à son Zénith.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune réservée aux repas des serviteurs et pas mal de têtes se tournèrent sur leur passage. Abelas l’observa plus en détails, ne pouvant s’empêcher de remarquer que même avec son armure ternie par la poussière et les cheveux en bataille, elle se tenait toujours bien droite, le menton haut et dégageant l’aura d’autorité de ceux habitués au poids du pouvoir. Cela se remarquait d’autant plus quand on regardait la réaction des autres serviteurs de Mythal. Beaucoup d’entre eux la regardaient passer avec un mélange de respect et d’admiration.

Pour une noble songea-t-il en la regardant s’asseoir nonchalamment sur un banc, elle était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus humble. Elle attrapa une écuelle au centre de la table, choisissant quelques fruits et légumes ainsi qu’un morceau de brioche et commença à manger. Il fit de même et s’installa à sa droite, tandis que Cole, son esprit de compassion, se matérialisait à sa gauche, lui parlant de tout et de rien.

Elle se mit à rire en l’écoutant et il se surprit à penser que la joie lui allait définitivement mieux que son habituelle expression neutre et distante.

Se sentant observée elle tourna la tête vers lui et il trouva un intérêt soudain pour le contenu de son assiette. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et retourna à sa conversation avec Cole.

Comment pouvait-elle entretenir une discussion avec cet esprit, c’était un mystère. Quant au fait qu’elle se soit attachée sa loyauté et son obéissance sans le moindre sortilège, c’était encore plus surprenant. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque Junlen entra dans la pièce. Il marcha directement jusqu’à eux et s’adressa à l’inquisitrice.

« Toi, la nouvelle. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il parait que tu as démontré des compétences remarquables ce matin. Montre-moi. »

Elle parut confuse et regarda autour d’elle, la plupart des personnes présentes avaient cessé leurs conversations pour écouter ce qui était en train de se passer.

Répondant à sa question muette, Cole leva les yeux vers l’elfe et murmura ce qu’il lisait dans l’esprit de Junlen.

« Puissance et pouvoir. Une occasion de briller, d’être plus fort. Les autres se moquent de moi et me maltraitent, je leur ferai tous payer, je suis le plus important, ils ne sont rien, des moins que rien. Je les méprise, je les hais, je… »

« Tais-toi esprit, ou je te donne en pâture aux démons » répondit Junlen levant une main pour faire taire Cole.

Il allait lancer un sort, elle sentit la magie s’accumuler dans l’air et réagit au quart de tour, avant même qu’Abelas ne puisse intervenir.

Se levant brusquement, elle attrapa le col de Junlen par-dessus la table. Il n’eut pas le temps de reculer et elle lui lança un regard qui aurait fait frémir le plus valeureux des soldats. Sauvage, sanguinaire, le type de regard que l’on croise avant de mourir.

Là où un instant plus tôt elle était détendue et sereine, tout n’était plus que muscle, tension et colère.

Abelas n’eut pas besoin de voir le visage de son confrère pour savoir qu’il était terrifié. Tout son être transpirait la peur.

Elle le tint ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de l’attirer à elle, en lui décollant presque les pieds du sol. Délicatement elle se pencha jusqu’à son oreille et lui murmura d’une voix sauvage et froide :

« Esquisse le moindre geste envers mon ami, et c’est moi qui te donnerai en pâture aux démons… »

Elle serra son poing gauche, faisant réagir l’ancre qui fit crépiter une lumière verte tout le long de son bras. Junlen, pensant sa mort arriver, laissa échapper un cri de détresse qui se perdit dans sa gorge.

Lentement, elle le relâcha, ne quittant pas un instant son regard et il s’effondra aussitôt, se relevant misérablement.

Il s’éloigna précipitamment et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

« Tu as menacé un plus haut gradé que toi ! Je... Je m’assurerai que tu sois châtiée pour ça ! »

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée, elle allait répliquer quand Abelas lui attrapa le poignet pour la dissuader d’ajouter de l’huile sur le feu.

Retenant sa réplique, elle se rassit lentement, réalisant qu’elle était de nouveau le centre d’attention générale.

Abelas relâcha son poignet et constata qu’un autre sentiment s’était ajouté au respect et à l’admiration qu’elle inspirait : la peur.


	3. Chapter 3

Junlen ne tarda pas à mettre à exécution ses menaces.

A peine deux jours plus tard, alors qu’elle profitait d’un rare moment de repos allongée à l’ombre d’un arbre, elle fut dérangée par la voix de l’elfe qui vociférait face à une servante qui avait eu le malheur de passer à ce moment précis.

« Hors de mon chemin, esclave ! »

Elle se redressa, ouvrant un œil pour surveiller le comportement de Junlen.

Il la repéra enfin et dégaina l’épée qui pendait jusqu’alors à sa ceinture, avançant d’un pas déterminé vers elle. Toute détente oubliée, elle se redressa rapidement le toisant d’un regard dur.

Il ralentit subrepticement son allure mais ne s’arrêta pas pour autant.

« Toi ! » lança-t-il à son attention, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et son épée pointée dans sa direction. « Je t’avais dit que ton insulte ne resterait pas impunie. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Mythal requiert ta présence immédiatement. Elle a estimé que ton affront méritait toute son attention. »

Elle prit quelques secondes pour évaluer les chances que cela tourne mal pour elle. Elle était désarmée et ne portait même pas son armure. Se battre contre l’elfe ne mènerai à rien de bon et elle était certaine que Mythal était plus calme et raisonnée que lui.

« Très bien » répondit-elle d’une voix calme. Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, elle ajouta tranquillement « Après-vous. »

Dans un ricanement, il sortit une paire de menottes et les lui tendis, son épée toujours pointée sur elle.

« Mets-ça. Tu y vas en tant que criminelle, pas en tant qu’invitée. »

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas causer d’esclandre, elle passa les menottes à ses poignets et sentis soudain un poids tomber sur ses épaules.

Des inhibiteurs de magie. Voilà qui allait lui compliquer les choses.

Aussitôt qu’il vit qu’elle était sans défenses et menottée, il lui asséna une violente gifle de sa main gantée de métal puis l’attrapa par les cheveux, l’entraînant derrière lui.

Choquée par son audace et par tant de couardise, elle lui lança un regard assassin mais son impuissance avait redonné du courage à ce moins que rien. Elle cracha le sang qu’elle avait dans la bouche aux pieds de Junlen. Il tira brusquement sur ses cheveux, la faisant grimacer.

« Tu feras moins la fière quand Mythal en aura fini avec toi. »

Sur ces paroles il l’entraîna sans ménagement en direction de la grande salle d’audience sous le regard attristé de la servante, qui était restée observer la scène de loin.

***

Abelas était plongé dans un ouvrage complexe relatant de magie des arcanes lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Il se redressa, posa son grimoire sur la seule table qui trônait dans la pièce et alla ouvrir, pensant trouver devant lui l’inquisitrice, venant pour leur entrainement de l’après-midi.

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, annonçant triomphant :

« Vous êtes en ret… » Il s’interrompit en voyant devant lui une des servantes, qui avait fait un bond en arrière, surprise par son arrivée aussi brusque.

Il la détailla, curieux. Personne ne venait jamais le voir habituellement. La jeune elfe devait avoir à peine un siècle ou deux, et semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre sous le regard intense de la sentinelle. Elle triturait l’une de ses manches, s’efforçant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Finit-il par demander, quelque peu impatient.

« Pardonnez mon audace, mais je crois que votre amie a des ennuis. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Son amie ? Il pâlit tout à coup en comprenant soudain.

« Que s’est-il passé ? parle ! » Répondit-il un peu trop brutalement, la panique lui faisant perdre un peu contenance. Si c’était Junlen, il y avait fort à parier que l’inquisitrice était en danger, dans le meilleur des cas. Il ne préféra même pas penser au pire des scénario.

La jeune femme paniqua un peu plus à la réaction d’Abelas mais elle lui raconta tout de même la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Il senti un sentiment de profonde panique l’envahir alors qu’il se précipitait dans sa chambre pour s’armer en vitesse.

Ce bâtard galeux allait la tuer, jamais elle n’arriverait devant Mythal pour son soi-disant entretien. Il allait tout bonnement la tuer après l’avoir privée de tout moyen de se défendre. C’était sa façon de faire, il en avait été témoin par le passé. A l’époque il avait été agacé, mais aujourd’hui c’était différent. Il connaissait sa victime, il imaginait à l’avance ce qu’il allait lui faire et cela lui retournait l’estomac.

***

Elle atterrit au sol brutalement, les pavés n’amortissant en rien sa chute. Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre et humide au sous-sol et une odeur de moisissure lui fit plisser le nez. Junlen alluma une torche de feu voilé et elle comprit où elle se trouvait. La pièce méritait à peine le nom de salle de torture, mais plus de boucherie amateure.

 _Quelle imbécile j’ai été._ Songea-t-elle. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu’il allait vraiment l’amener à Mythal !

Elle regarda autour d’elle, des traces de sang parsemaient les murs et quelques ossements jonchaient le sol ici et là. Au centre de la pièce pendait une chaîne et deux anneaux garnis de piques, conçus pour faire saigner leur victime à petit feu.

« J’ai toujours pensé que tu étais étrange » Cracha l’elfe en lui lançant un regard mauvais tout en s’approchant de la chaîne centrale. Il défi les loquets pour les ouvrir. « Je suis persuadé que tu dois être une espionne des Oubliés. »

Elle se sentie soulevée par magie, et il attacha les anneaux à ses poignets juste en dessous de ses menottes magiques. La panique commençait à l’envahir lentement. Elle avait beau réfléchir, aucune solution plausible n’était à sa portée en cet instant.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier lorsque les piques s’enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il se recula un peu et la regarda sans rien dire de plus. Le silence la mit mal à l’aise et elle se concentra sur autre chose. Son sang coulait lentement le long de ses bras, imbibant sa tunique. Après quelques minutes, elle le senti qui coulait le long de ses jambes jusqu’à la pointe de ses pieds avant de goutter sur le sol en dessous d’elle.

_Plic plic plic_

« Je te ferai cracher la vérité, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. » Finit-il par dire, rompant le long silence.

Elle dût faire un effort monumental pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa douleur lorsqu’elle demanda comme si de rien était.

« Je ne rencontre pas Mythal finalement ? »

Sa nonchalance déstabilisa Junlen qui hésita suffisamment longtemps sur l’attitude à adopter pour qu’elle comprenne qu’il n’était pas habitué à une quelconque résistance de la part de ses victimes.

Il revint à son niveau pour lui asséner une nouvelle gifle et le métal fit éclater sa lèvre inférieure, ensanglantant son visage un peu plus.

Il s’agissait donc de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Elle songea au type de victime qu’il devait préférer : jeunes, faibles, soumises, des femmes pour la grande majorité.

Il est plus aisé d’oublier son complexe d’infériorité lorsqu’une jeune femme désespérée vous supplie de lui laisser la vie sauve…

Le dégoût qu’il lui inspira lui provoqua un haut le cœur.

_Plic plic plic_

Son sang continuait de couler au sol avec un son continu et régulier. Peu à peu, devant l’absence de conversation de Junlen, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, se demandant si Cole était quelque part près d’ici, s’il pouvait l’aider. Son attention se reporta sur l’elfe lorsqu’elle le vit bouger.

Il dégaina une dague de sa ceinture et en fit passer le tranchant sur sa joue. Elle tressaillit en sentant le métal entamer sa chair et vit dans les yeux de son bourreau qu’il aimait ça.

_Porc._

Il continua son manège, laissant courir sa dague où bon lui semblait. Son dos tout d’abord, descendant jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Il avait les gestes méthodiques d’un chasseur prêt à dépecer sa proie. Puis, se désintéressant de son dos, il revint en face d’elle et lui planta violemment la dague dans la cuisse, lui arrachant son premier vrai cri de douleur.

« Tiens-moi ça tu veux bien ? »

Il alluma un feu dans un des coins de la pièce, un vrai cette fois-ci et mit à chauffer une tige de métal qui traînait sur le sol. Elle ne tarda pas à virer au blanc.

Elle était à sa limite, le mouvement de son corps lorsqu’il lui avait planté la lame dans la jambe avait fait racler les pointes de métal sur les os de ses poignets. Elle sentait des vagues de douleur la parcourir à chaque respiration et sa vision commençait à se troubler.

_Plic plic plic plic_

Le son régulier des gouttes qui s’écrasaient au sol la berçait peut à peu vers l’inconscience. Une nouvelle gifle, accompagnée d’une souffrance incroyable la réveilla et Junlen lui attrapa le menton.

« Pas si vite ma belle… On commence à peine et tu ne m’as encore rien avoué. Ce serait dommage que tu rates le spectacle. »

Il fit ensuite courir sa langue sur son menton, remontant jusqu’à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour goûter son sang dans un geste obscène.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

Elle put lire la rage dans son regard avant qu’il ne la gifle une nouvelle fois, assez fort pour qu’elle sombre dans le néant.

***

Abelas avait parcouru une bonne partie de la demeure de Mythal en vain lorsqu’il tomba sur Cole. Dès qu’il l’aperçut, la sentinelle s’arrêta et lui demanda s’il savait où se trouvait la jeune femme. L’esprit lui répondit, d’une voix tremblante et à peine audible.

« Elle crie, appelle. Mais seuls les esprits l’entendent et ils ne peuvent pas venir. C’est comme l’inébranlable, sombre, sanglant, la mort règne. L’odeur de pourriture. Elle est là, mais personne ne la voit… »

Cole disparut comme il était venu et il ne sut quoi faire. Où devait-il aller ? L’immatériel ? Il n’était pas un rêveur, et ne pouvait plier l’immatériel à sa volonté, encore moins s’endormir dans son état de stress actuel. Au bout d’un long corridor, l’esprit réapparut.

« Par ici ! »

Abelas s’élança dans sa direction et il se laissa guider jusqu’à un escalier qui menait aux tous-terrains.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il n’y avait qu’un seul endroit accessible via ces escaliers. Se préparant au pire, il descendit les marches à toute vitesse.

Cole était bloqué à la surface, Junlen avait dû poser des protections contre les esprits.

Il entendit soudain un cri au bout du long couloir et reconnut sa voix. Il pressa le pas, faisant son possible pour rester discret.

Lorsqu’il déboucha dans la salle de torture, la scène qu’il vit le paralysa d’horreur. Elle était suspendue par les poignets, ensanglantée. Elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il le voyait à sa tête qui dodelinait lentement mais Junlen la gifla une nouvelle fois puis lui attrapa le menton.

Ce qu’il fit ensuite retourna l’estomac d’Abelas qui dégaina ses propres dagues dans un silence absolu, se fondant sans l’ombre, bien décidé à attaquer.

Elle lui cracha au visage, un acte de courage ou de folie il n’aurait su le dire, mais son regard farouche l’impressionna. Même maintenant, aussi fragile et sans défenses, elle refusait de se soumettre.

Il la frappa une nouvelle fois et elle perdit connaissance. Junlen retourna à son tisonnier, apparemment décidé à la réveiller de la manière forte.

Avant qu’il ne puisse continuer, Abelas se glissa sans son dos et lui planta une dague dans chaque omoplate, utilisant leur poids à tous les deux pour l’entraîner au sol et le clouer littéralement sur place.

L’elfe poussa un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans la pièce et le couloir. Abelas ramassa le tisonnier qu’il avait laissé tomber dans sa chute et l’étudia quelques secondes, s’accroupissant face à lui pour croiser son regard.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu comptais faire avec ça, Junlen… » Il approcha la pointe de son œil et l’elfe couina de peur. « Lui crever un œil ? » il se déplaça vers sa jambe. « Cautériser sa plaie ouverte pour profiter d’elle plus longtemps ? » toujours pas de réponse.

Abelas fut tenté de lui enfoncer le tisonnier dans la gorge, mais il préféra se contenter de le poser sur sa joue, faisant crépiter sa peau qui dégagea aussitôt une odeur de viande brûlée. Junlen hurla jusqu’à tomber lui-même dans les pommes.

Lâchant immédiatement la tige de métal, il se précipita vers la jeune femme toujours inconsciente et la libéra de ses entraves. Elle ne se réveillait pas, ni lorsqu’il lui enleva ses entraves magiques, ni même lorsqu’il la prit sans ses bras, soulagé qu’elle respire encore.

Il y avait tellement de sang. _Trop de sang_ réalisa-t-il soudain.

La soulevant délicatement, il sortit de la pièce le plus vite qu’il put et se dirigea vers le quartier des herboristes.

Son sang gouttait au sol alors qu’il pressait le pas, laissant une piste morbide sur leur passage.

_Plic plic plic._

***

Abelas fit une entrée fracassante dans le sanctuaire habituellement si calme des guérisseurs.

Il avait ouvert la porte d’un coup de pied, faisant sursauter le peu de personnes présentes. La journée touchait à sa fin et le soleil était sur le déclin, baignant les lieux d’une lumière orangée.

La maîtresse des lieux, une éminente guérisseuse nommée Ana’rel en charge de la santé de Mythal, comprit la gravité de la situation dès qu’elle aperçu le corps de l’elfe ensanglantée dans les bras de la sentinelle.

Ne s’encombrant d’aucune formalité, elle désigna une grande table de marbre blanc, qui servait pour les opérations. Abelas y déposa le corps de l’inquisitrice, qui lui semblait si frêle et fragile dans ses bras.

La guérisseuse passa une main au-dessus du corps inanimé et laissa échapper un juron. Elle tourna son regard vers Abelas qui se tendit.

« Va chercher Mythal, tout de suite ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Réticent à partir, il hésita quelques secondes et finit par tourner les talons, s’empressant d’aller vers les quartiers privés de l’Evanuri.

***

Mythal avait consenti à suivre Abelas relativement facilement. Elle avait écouté son récit avec un déplaisir croissant et lorsqu’il finit par lui expliquer que Ana’rel en personne avait requis sa présence, elle s’était tout simplement levée et avait pris la direction des quartiers des herboristes sans plus tarder.

Abelas la précéda lorsqu’ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce qui était maintenant éclairée par une demi-douzaine d’orbes enchantés, qui flottaient dans la pièce comme autant de lunes miniatures. L’inquisitrice était enfermée dans une bulle, comme figée dans le temps. Cole était là, tournant autour de la bulle, son regard fixé sur le visage impassible de son amie et résolument silencieux.

Ana’rel, dont les vallaslin épurées brillaient sous la lumière magique, s’inclina devant Mythal avant de l’inviter à s’approcher de la table de marbre.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, révérée mère, je me devais d’obtenir votre accord. » Elle désigna la patiente, immobile. « Soigner cette esclave va requérir beaucoup d’énergie et je devrai soit me passer de trois soigneurs pour les prochains jours, ou le faire moi-même et vous priver de mes services pour une journée. »

Abelas sentit sa gorge se serrer, aucun esclave ne méritait de prendre un tel risque, surtout en ce moment avec les conflits aux frontières et les risques d’attaques qui planaient en permanence sur eux.

Mythal posa ses yeux sur l’elfe inconsciente. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres puis elle reporta son attention sur Ana’rel.

« Ne fait ni l’un ni l’autre. » La sentinelle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. C’était une condamnation à mort.

« Bien, comme vous le désirez. » Ana’rel allait faire disparaître son sortilège qui avait figé l’inquisitrice dans le temps mais Mythal leva une main pour l’interrompre.

« Non, laisse-nous, je vais m’occuper d’elle. »

D’abord surprise, la guérisseuse finit par s’incliner avec déférence et sortit de la pièce, emmenant ses suivantes avec elle.

« Dois-je sortir également ? » Demanda Abelas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Tu peux rester. Cole m’a dit que tu étais au courant pour son passé. »

La sentinelle hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant plus trop à quoi s’attendre.

« Les événements se précipitent un peu plus vite que je ne l’avais espéré » expliqua Mythal tout en s’approchant de la table de marbre. « J’avais prévu de devoir l’envoyer ailleurs, d’ici une dizaine d’années, éventuellement un peu plus, mais je vais devoir revoir mes estimations à la baisse. » Elle poussa un soupir résigné.

Abelas baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui semblait endormie. Ainsi Mythal avait déjà des projets prévus pour elle…

Mythal leva sa main et de l’index fit éclater la bulle. Du sang se remit à couler sur le marbre blanc et la respiration de l’inquisitrice reprit, bien que discontinue et erratique. L’Evanuri posa sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et lui transféra une partie de sa force vitale.

Abelas eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés. C’était un sacrilège. Un Evanuri ne partageait jamais sa force vitale ! Cela équivalait à reconnaître le statut divin d’une personne du Peuple pour l’élever au rang de dieu…

Il vit les vallaslin de l’inquisitrice reprendre leur aspect initial, les mêmes trais fins soulignant son regard, comme le jour où il l’avait capturée. Mythal retira sa main et tourna la tête vers Abelas. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche, lui ordonnant de garder le silence.

Il était le gardien de ses secrets, elle venait d’en ajouter un de plus à la longue liste qu’il avait déjà.

***

Elle se réveilla avec l’étrange sentiment d’être observée. Se redressant dans son lit, elle regarde tout autour d’elle sans comprendre d’où lui vient cette sensation.

La porte menant sur son balcon est ouverte et elle se lève, un drap sur les épaules.

Solas regarde le paysage, profitant de la vue qu’offre Fort Céleste sur les chaînes de montagne tout autour d’eux.

« Tu ne devrais pas être levée si tôt » lui dit-il en l’attirant à lui pour un tendre baiser.

Elle le lui rendit, passant ses bras autour de son cou, laissant tomber le drap au sol. Il laisse échapper un léger rire avant de s’écarter un peu pour la regarder.

« Vhenan, Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors avec si peu de vêtements sur toi. »

Elle baisse les yeux pour constater qu’elle ne porte qu’une fine nuisette de soie. Sentant le regard de Solas toujours sur elle, elle se rapproche pour lui voler un autre baiser avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmurer à l’oreille, taquine.

« Qu’attends-tu pour me réchauffer ? »

Il lui adresse un sourire empreint de promesse tandis qu’elle l’entraîne vers le lit…

***

Elle ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut, une étrange sensation lui donne encore l’impression qu’on la regarde. Elle constate avec effroi qu’elle est debout au milieu de ses compagnons de l’inquisition, tous morts. Son regard se porte tout autour d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle le voie. Il est là, adossé contre un rocher, le corps brisé.

Elle se précipite à ses côtés, tends une main désespérée vers son visage. Sa joue est froide. Son cœur lui fait si mal. Elle retire sa main, le sang de Solas macule ses doigts.

Elle pousse un hurlement de douleur à s’en briser la voix.

***

Elle est réveillée par un cri horrible. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu’il sort de sa propre gorge. Elle ferme la bouche et comprend tout à coup qu’elle est dans l’immatériel. Elle déteste quand elle est obligée de revivre ses souvenirs de cette façon.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, incontrôlables. Elle ne cherche pas à s’arrêter, elle sait d’expérience que ça ne sert à rien d’essayer. Cherchant à se repérer, elle regarde autour d’elle et reconnait sans peine Fort Céleste, le jardin qu’elle avait aménagé pour ses herboristes. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel d’un vert sombre qui contraste tellement avec la réalité.

Lorsqu’elle regarde à nouveau devant elle, un énorme loup noir est assis et la fixe de ses trois paires d’yeux aussi rouge que le sang.

Elle sursaute et fais un pas en arrière, sur la défensive.

Le loup ne bouge pas, il se contente de la regarder. La même sensation d’être observée lui vient, et elle commence à comprendre. Il est la raison de ces cauchemars, il a invoqué les souvenirs. Elle se sent horriblement exposée et gênée que ces souvenirs avec Solas aient été vus par quelqu’un d’autre.

« Quelle impolitesse ! Ces souvenirs sont privés. » lance-t-elle au loup, sur un ton empli de reproches.

Le loup ne bouge toujours pas. L’intensité de son regard lui donne l’impression d’être beaucoup trop vulnérable. Soudain elle se rappelle les paroles de Mythal et baisse les yeux sur sa main gauche.

« Fen’Harel ? »

L’animal pousse un grognement qui résonne dans sa cage thoracique, la faisant vibrer de l’intérieur.

***

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit cette fois la main de Cole prendre la sienne. Elle n’était plus dans l’immatériel, mais bel et bien réveillée. Se souvenant des circonstances de sa perte de conscience, elle se releva brusquement, regardant ses poignets puis palpant sa cuisse. Aucune trace de blessure, aucune fatigue. Le sang tout autour d’elle et sur ses vêtements étaient cependant suffisants pour qu’elle soit certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé cette partie-là de l’histoire. Elle interrogea Cole du regard.

« Comment je suis arrivée ici, tu m’as sauvée ? »

Cole secoua la tête négativement.

« Bloqué. Une barrière brûlante, impossible de descendre. J’ai entendu… nous avons tous entendu, mais nous ne pouvions pas aider. » Il désigna l’entrée de la pièce où une sentinelle montait la garde de dos. « Il l’a fait ».

Elle se leva, quittant la table de marbre, toujours étonnée de la vigueur qu’elle sentait en elle. En regardant plus attentivement elle pu voir de grandes étagères remplies de bocaux en verre et contenants diverses herbes médicinales. Elle devait être dans les quartiers des herboristes et guérisseurs.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors et seules quelques orbes de lumières éclairaient les lieux. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva à quelques pas de la grande arche qui menait vers l’extérieur, elle reconnut Abelas qui montait la garde devant la porte. Il regardait résolument devant lui et tenait dans ses main ses deux dagues hors de leur fourreau.

« Abelas ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Il posa les yeux sur elle et sembla se détendre un peu.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Elle sentit son regard glisser sur elle tandis qu’il semblait l’inspecter de la tête aux pieds.

« Je vais bien, un peu désorientée, mais étonnamment bien compte tenu des circonstances. » Marquant une pause, elle ajouta. « Que s’est-il passé ? Combien de temps je suis restée endormie ? »

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de lui répondre, commençant par sa dernière question.

« Quelques heures à peine. Cole m’a guidé jusqu’à vous et je me suis occupé de Junlen… » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber sa capuche en arrière et elle constata que sa tresse, habituellement impeccable, était complètement défaite, les mèches de cheveux tombant devant son visage lui donnant un air sauvage. Il suivit son regard et pensant qu’elle devait le trouver négligé, s’empressa de trouver une justification.

« Je n’étais pas vraiment préparé au combat quand j’ai appris que Junlen vous avait capturée. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour mon manque de sérieux sur mon apparence. »

 _Son manque de sérieux sur son apparence ?!_ Que lui arrivait-il ? elle n’avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire et n’y avait même pas songé. Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il reprenait la parole tout en remettant sa capuche.

« Mythal vous a soignée. Elle désirait s’entretenir avec vous à votre réveil, mais un autre problème la retient actuellement… » Il croisa son regard et sembla à nouveau mal à l’aise. « Nous sommes retournés là-bas, pour nous occuper du cas de Junlen… mais il n’était plus là. Aucune trace de lui dans toute la résidence. Mythal est en train de vérifier les alentours pour voir si elle remet là main sur lui, mais nous pensons qu’il est déjà loin. »

Son regard se porta sur ses vallaslin et il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

« J’ai reçu comme ordre de surveiller cette pièce jusqu’à son retour. » Il désigna un fauteuil près d’une petite table de lecture derrière elle. « Si vous voulez bien patienter en attendant qu’elle revienne, cela m’arrangerait. »

***

Le retour de Mythal ne tarda pas trop et lorsqu’elle posa ses yeux sur l’inquisitrice, cette dernière eut la même impression qu’avec le loup implacable un peu plus tôt.

Elle congédia Abelas qui les laissa seules. Elle le regarda s’éloigner sans comprendre la soudaine froideur qu’il y avait entre eux. L’Evanuri s’installa dans un des fauteuils de la pièce sans quitter la jeune femme du regard.

« Tu es une jeune créature tout ce qu’il y a de plus intéressante, le sais-tu ? A peine quelques jours dans ma demeure et déjà tout le monde est en émoi. Tous mes serviteurs ne parlent plus que de la nouvelle servante qui défie ses supérieurs et ne les crains pas. Ils parlent également de la facilité arrogante avec laquelle tu as humilié l’un de mes meilleurs soldats, même si je dois avouer que cette partie là de l’histoire me plaise assez… » D’une main distraite, elle fit apparaître une lumière dans les airs, qu’elle façonna pour créer une petite scène de combat qui mimait ses exploits. « C’est une erreur de ma part d’avoir cru possible de te faire passer inaperçue. Une personne habituée au pouvoir et à la guerre ne peut se fondre parmi les esclaves, même si elle le souhaite. »

Elle fit disparaître son sortilège et plongea son regard dans celui de l’inquisitrice, la faisant se redresser dans son siège.

« Je vais donc devoir changer mes plans. Tu vas partir d’ici et rejoindre les Guerriers Arcaniques pour perfectionner ton Dirth'ena Enasalin. »

L’inquisitrice ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Mais avant de partir, il va falloir t’instruire. Tu vas devoir me représenter là-bas en tant que plus haute gradée parmi mes suivants, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux te permettre aucune erreur quant à la situation politique actuelle. »

Abasourdie, elle finit par interrompre Mythal dans son discours.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais dans quel but devrais-je faire tout cela ? »

L’Evanuri posa sur elle un regard amusé.

« Ne vois-tu donc pas l’évidence ? » Comme elle ne répondait rien, Mythal laissa échapper un rire. « Créateurs, l’avenir de notre Peuple est entre les mains d’une petite fille qui ne sait pas ce qu’elle fait. » La pique lui fit froncer les sourcils. Mais elle avait assez peu de matière pour la contredire.

« Ma propre mort est un élément clé dans la chute d’Elvenhan. Si tu veux avoir assez de pouvoir pour agir, il te faut gagner un statut. Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans la maison de chaque Evanuri en espérant qu’ils t’ouvrent leurs portes pour te laisser vérifier s’ils sont des traîtres… »

Elle commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Mythal.

« Les Guerriers Arcaniques sont hautement respectés dans notre société, presque autant que nous-mêmes. Ils sont nos protecteurs et nos justiciers. Parcourir ce monde en tant que l’un d’entre eux sera beaucoup plus bénéfique qu’en tant que simple esclave. »

Elle ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec Mythal et se contenta de hocher la tête pensive.

« Tu vas devoir te concentrer sur ta tâche et éviter au maximum tout contact avec mes autres suivants. Je veux qu’ils oublient ta présence pendant quelques temps. »

Assignée à résidence donc ? L’idée ne lui plaisait pas trop mais son confort personnel n’était vraiment pas une priorité.

« Je comprends… » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le regard de l’Evanuri se radoucit alors.

« En sauvant ta vie tout à l’heure, j’ai utilisé une partie de mon énergie vitale. Tu risque de te trouver… changée. »

Elle eut le réflexe de porter une main à son visage, comme si elle allait sentir une différence flagrante. Mythal éclata de rire avant de la rassurer un peu.

« Le changement se voit dans les détails mon enfant. Une taille haute, des cheveux plus longs, des iris piquetés d’or… une vie éternelle. » Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se leva, sidérée. Alors tous ces changements depuis son arrivée étaient dus à Mythal ? Quand avait-elle bien pu… elle se souvint alors. Leur première rencontre, elle lui avait fait don de la connaissance de l’elfique ancien. Il semblerait que la parole n’ait pas été le seul « don » qui lui ait été fait ce jour-là.

« Je n’attends pas de toi que tu comprennes à quel point ces changements étaient nécessaires. » ajouta l’Evanuri devant le désarroi de l’inquisitrice. « Un jour tu me remercieras d’avoir fait cela, mais ce jour est encore bien loin. »

« Vous auriez pu me demander mon avis ! » finit-elle par dire. Mythal haussa un sourcil.

« Aurais-tu donné ton accord si j’avais émis l’hypothèse de faire de toi une elfe à part entière ? »

« Je suis une elfe à part entière ! » s’écria l’inquisitrice choquée.

« Maintenant oui. » Mythal coupa court à leur discussion, visiblement agacée. « Retourne récupérer tes affaires dans tes quartiers. Tu feras ton apprentissage au temple. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et laissa l’inquisitrice là, sans plus d’explication et sans la moindre once de remord quant à son comportement.

***

De retour dans sa chambre, elle était passablement énervée. A peine eut-elle fermé sa porte qu’elle se précipitait devant sa glace, allumant la petite orbe pour pouvoir distinguer ses traits.

Elle était méconnaissable. Son visage était relativement similaire, et le fait d’avoir retrouvé ses vallaslin était un soulagement, même si elles avaient maintenant une couleur différente, donnant l’impression d’être faites d’or. Ses iris trahissaient également la présence de petites tâches dorées qui rendait son regard plus mystique qu’auparavant. Sa différence de taille par rapport à son arrivée était encore plus flagrante, surtout lorsqu’elle regardait les manches de sa tunique qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des poignets là où elles avaient été trop longues à son goût lorsqu’elle l’avait reçue.

S’adossant finalement à la porte de sa chambre, elle se laissa glisser au sol dans un gémissement blessé. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage et laissa éclater ses sanglots, pleurant tout son saoul avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à même le sol.

***

Le lendemain matin, Abelas frappa à la porte de l’inquisitrice pour l’escorter jusqu’à l’eluvian. Elle ouvrit la porte, apathique, et le suivit sans rien dire. Il la regarda quelques instants, réalisant à quel point elle semblait perdue. La pauvre était arrivée à Elvenhan après avoir perdu tous ses proches, espérant sauver ses amis, elle s’était retrouvée entourée d’inconnus dans un monde qui n’était pas le sien, avec des coutumes et des gens si différents d’elle.

Il remarqua qu’elle n’avait même pas un bagage. Elle n’avait aucune possession en dehors des vêtements qu’elle portait. Constatant qu’elle ne portait qu’une tunique verte en tissu, il lui demanda.

« Vous n’emportez pas votre armure ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il se tendit en croisant son regard.

« Elle est devenue trop petite. »

D’abord interloqué, il se rendit alors compte qu’elle était en effet beaucoup plus grande qu’à leur première rencontre. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui à présent. Mythal avait du juger bon de la rendre plus « normale » pour ne pas attirer trop l’attention. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il était d’accord avec cette décision ou si au contraire, il la rejetait totalement.

« Nous pourrons vous en trouver une à votre taille au temple » se contenta-t-il de répondre d’une voix neutre.

Ils traversèrent l’eluvian pour retourner au temple de la source des lamentations. A son arrivée, elle l’avait trouvé anormalement peuplé, mais maintenant qu’elle avait fait l’expérience de la maisonnée de Mythal, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait eu tort. Il n’y avait presque personne ici en dehors des sentinelles et de quelques adorateurs de Mythal.

L’Evanuri ne s’était pas donné la peine de la saluer avant son départ, elle semblait avoir donné toutes les instructions à Abelas, qui exécutait ses ordres en bon petit soldat.

Il la conduisit dans une partie assez excentrée du temple, dans une chambre lumineuse et spacieuse qui donnait sur un petit jardin privé.

« L’un des appartements privé de Mythal » expliqua Abelas. « Vous séjournerez ici et personne ne viendra vous déranger. »

Elle regarda tout autour d’elle avec un faible sourire. C’était une gentille attention, cela rendrait sa captivité moins difficile à supporter.

Abelas lui montra ensuite une autre pièce, accolée à la chambre, qu’elle n’avait pas vue de prime abord. Il s’agissait d’une immense bibliothèque, dont les ouvrages couvraient l’intégralité des murs, du sol au plafond.

« Tout ce que vous devez apprendre se trouve dans ces ouvrages. Il vous faudra tous les lire et les retenir. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Cela représentait une quantité de travail phénoménale !

Abelas pris congé d’elle et la laissa seule dans ses nouveaux appartements. Elle fit le tour du petit jardin, profitant du soleil de la fin de matinée. Il était simple mais agréable, le parfait endroit pour s’installer dans l’herbe et lire un livre à l’ombre d’un arbre.

Retournant dans la chambre, elle détailla les boiseries sculptées du lit et des meubles, la minutie avec laquelle le bois avait été travaillé lui fit penser qu’il avait certainement dû être façonné par magie. Elle s’assit sur son lit et resta immobile à contempler le jardin un long moment avant d’aller choisir un premier ouvrage…


	4. Chapter 4

Quatre années s’étaient écoulées depuis que l’inquisitrice était retournée au temple de Mythal. Elle passait ses journées à lire, ne sortant presque jamais de ses quartiers.

Son entrainement matinal se déroulait tous les matins dans le petit jardin privé, directement accessible depuis sa chambre.

Cole était une compagnie rafraîchissante pour elle. Il lui servait de partenaire principal pour ses joutes et répondait même à certaines questions qu’elle se posait quant aux innombrables ouvrages qu’elle devait assimiler. Sa seule sortie autorisée était pour accéder aux bains. Elle y allait habituellement de nuit, lorsque la plupart des dévots étaient endormis.

Une certaine distance était née entre elle et Abelas sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi. Il lui apportait ses repas chaque jour, ne parlant presque pas et repartant aussitôt.

Au fil de ses lectures, elle commençait à avoir quelques soupçons sur la cause d’un tel changement d’attitude.

En étant soignée par Mythal, elle avait non seulement changé physiquement, mais son statut aussi avait changé. Techniquement elle était devenue sa supérieure, même si pour elle rien n’avait changé et il demeurait son instructeur. Un matin, elle avait tenté de le retenir avant qu’il ne s’éclipse et il s’était confondu en excuses, prétextant des obligations au temple. Elle l’avait regardé partir, un peu désappointée et n’avait plus trop tenté d’engager la conversation depuis lors.

Elle commençait à se lasser de son train de vie, à toujours lire des livres plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, racontant pourquoi tel Evanuri était en guerre contre tel autre. Les conquêtes et pertes de territoire, les guerres démarrées pour des raisons complètement futiles…

C’était comme regarder le Jeu Orlésien, mais à une échelle nettement supérieure.

Ses nuits avaient été ponctuées par de nombreuses visites du loup implacable. Ce dernier venait de plus en plus régulièrement dans ses rêves, fouillant ses souvenirs au gré de ses envies, la poussant à revivre quasiment l’intégralité de sa vie avec ses compagnons, s’attardant beaucoup plus sur Solas, revivant les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. A chacune de ses visites, elle avait besoin d’une journée complète avant d’avoir à nouveau le moral pour reprendre sa tâche. Elle ne savait quel type de torture pratiquait Fen’Harel, mais en un sens, c’était beaucoup plus efficace que tout ce que Junlen aurait pu lui faire subir.

Mythal était venue la voir une fois, deux années plus tôt, pour voir si son apprentissage avançait. Elle avait paru satisfaite puis s’était en allée comme elle était venue sans plus d’information sur ce qui l’attendrait ensuite.

L’inquisitrice se surprenait à voir le temps de façon plus relative. Passer une semaine à parfaire une réflexion ne lui semblait plus aussi absurde qu’auparavant.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le jour allait se lever dans peu de temps et elle se dépêcha de profiter des bains avant que les premiers dévots ne se réveillent.

Elle fut de retour dans sa chambre bien avant l’arrivée d’Abelas et elle en profita pour faire quelques étirements pour se préparer avant sa séance d’entrainement matinale.

La sentinelle arriva exactement à la même heure que d’habitude, plus ponctuel qu’une horloge. Il déposa le plateau qu’il transportait sur la table où elle prenait ses repas et s’apprêta à repartir lorsqu’elle l’interpella.

Il se figea avant de se retourner, attendant qu’elle parle.

« Abelas, entraînez-vous avec moi ce matin. »

Elle put lire l’hésitation dans son regard avant qu’il ne s’incline devant elle, se préparant à lui sortir son excuse habituelle. Avant qu’il ne parle, elle le releva, exaspérée, une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

« Allons ça suffit ! Vous êtes le meilleur instructeur possible pour la lutte. » Elle fit une légère moue. « Est-ce si difficile de m’accorder juste un peu de temps ? »

Il détourna le regard, visiblement embarrassé, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise, bien décidée à rompre la monotonie qui allait finir par la rendre folle.

« S’il vous plait, je serai studieuse c’est promis. » son ton était presque suppliant, comme une enfant promettant d’être sage si elle avait d’abord le droit de jouer un peu. Elle le sentit se détendre sous ses mains et le lâcha.

« Très bien, puisque vous insistez » finit-il par dire d’un air résigné en la regardant enfin dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Son regard glissa cependant très vite sur ses joues, où ses vallaslin brillaient légèrement sous les premiers rayons de soleil et il se détourna à nouveau.

La séance de lutte fut un réel moment de plaisir pour l’inquisitrice. Elle retrouvait des prises et des mouvements avec lesquels elle n’était pas encore bien à l’aise et Abelas la maîtrisa sans trop de difficulté une ou deux fois durant l’entrainement.

La séance s’acheva un peu brutalement après qu’il ait une fois de plus réussi à déjouer son attaque. Il lui avait replié un bras dans le dos et elle avait tenté de se retourner, tombant en arrière et entraînant Abelas avec elle dans sa chute.

S’en était suivi un méli-mélo de jambes, d’armures et de cheveux emmêlés et Abelas s’était retrouvé littéralement allongé de ton son long sur elle, un de ses bras coincé dans le dos de l’inquisitrice. Il y eu un moment de blanc avant qu’il ne se relève brusquement et mette fin à l’entrainement, prétextant avoir perdu trop de temps sur ses autres tâches quotidiennes.

Il avait disparu presque aussitôt, sans même l’aider à se relever.

Ne comprenant pas quelle mouche l’avait piqué, elle s’était finalement relevée et avait pris son petit déjeuner en se questionnant sur les raisons d’un tel comportement. Cole, qui avait assisté à cela perché sur une branche du jardin, émit un petit rire. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Qu’est ce qui te fais rire ? » lui demanda-t-elle d’un air accusateur.

« La réponse est tellement simple, mais vous ne la voyez pas. » Répondit l’esprit en disparaissant à son tour avant qu’elle n’ait pu poser d’autres questions.

***

Abelas avait quitté les quartiers de l’inquisitrice précipitamment. Il s’était arrêté dans un couloir désert pour reprendre son calme.

Il posa une main sur le pilier le plus proche en attendant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Cole était apparu près de lui et il lui lança un regard en biais. Depuis qu’il avait découvert ce qu’il cachait, l’esprit ne le quittait presque plus. Le jeune homme, curieux, sonda la sentinelle pour savoir comment il se sentait.

« Si proche, j’ai pu sentir son parfum. Ses mains sur mes bras, sur mes hanches… Elle me regarde, me touche. Mon corps sur le sien, si seulement je m’étais penché juste un peu plus… »

« Assez ! » L’interrompit Abelas, le visage rouge de honte.

Cole cligna des yeux et tourna son visage vers l’elfe.

« Mais ça vous plait pourtant. Je ne comprends pas. Vous voulez qu’elle vous touche, je peux le lui demander, elle le fera si je lui dis que ça vous rend heureux. »

« Par pitié, ne lui dites surtout pas ça. » gémit Abelas, jetant un œil atour d’eux pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas d’oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je veux juste vous aider » bougonna Cole. L’esprit sembla capter une question dans les pensées d’Abelas. « Je dirais qu’elles ont le goût des baies sauvages, elle en mange tout le temps. »

Il se crispa avant de littéralement prendre la fuite. Quand Cole était lancé sur ce genre de sujet, il était impossible de lui échapper autrement qu’en s’en allant.

Il retourna dans sa propre chambre et s’aspergea le visage d’eau froide, dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver son sang-froid.

Ces quatre dernières années, il s’était évertué à éviter l’inquisitrice du mieux qu’il pouvait, bien que depuis le soir où il l’avait portée, inconsciente, pour aller voir Ana’rel, il n’avait eu de cesse de penser à elle d’une façon de moins en moins appropriée.

Il avait d’abord tenté d’ignorer ce sentiment d’inconfort qui le paralysait parfois sur place lorsqu’elle lui souriait ou quand son regard croisait le sien. N’arrivant pas à totalement faire comme si de rien était, il s’était ensuite réfugié derrière les règles hiérarchiques, instaurant entre eux une distance et une froideur qui ne fit qu’aggraver sa situation.

Elle lui manquait. Leurs conversations, les entraînements quotidiens, tout lui manquait avec une intensité comme il n’en avait jamais connue. Il ne la voyait que quelques minutes par jour et c’était suffisant pour qu’elle hante ses pensées jour et nuit.

Essuyant le reste d’eau sur son visage, il se contempla quelques instants dans son miroir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n’avait jamais, du long de ses huit siècles d’existence, ressenti une telle chose. Il avait toujours trouvé futile l’idée de courtiser quelqu’un et éprouvait un certain mépris pour les elfes qui se proclamaient amoureux, récitant des poèmes déchirants sur la douleur d’une séparation, ou la joie intense d’un premier baiser. Tout cela lui avait toujours paru particulièrement exagéré. Mais aujourd’hui il commençait à entrevoir la réalité et il n’aimait pas du tout cela.

Il n’était pas préparé à ce qu’elle réclame cet entraînement ce matin. Cédant à son désir de passer plus de temps près d’elle il avait accepté. Mais il avait fallu qu’ils tombent, qu’il se retrouve sur elle et qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux… Il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’il abandonne raison et bienséance.

Mais il s’était retenu, pour quelle raison exactement, il n’en était pas sûr. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, s’asseyant au bout de son lit, et imagina ce qu’il se serait passé s’il était allé jusqu’au bout de sa pensée. S’il avait embrassé l’inquisitrice, comment aurait-elle réagi ? L’aurait-elle giflé et repoussé ? Aurait-elle ri de son comportement ? Ou alors… aurait-elle rendu son baiser ? L’aurait-elle enlacé tandis qu’il aurait approfondi leur échange ? Elle aurait posé ses mains sur son plastron puis serait remontée jusqu’à sa mâchoire, glissant ses doigts derrières ses oreilles… Il aurait gémi de plaisir avant d’embrasser son cou, s’enivrant de son odeur...

« Elle aurait apprécié ça. »

« Ahhh !! » hurla-t-il, sursautant. Cole était de retour et le regardait très sérieusement.

« Solas l’embrassait toujours quand elle s’y attendait le moins, c’est ce qu’elle préfère. »

Abelas fronça soudain les sourcils, ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de phrase qu’il aurait souhaité entendre.

« Solas ? » Demanda la sentinelle, relativement agacé par le fait qu’un autre homme ait partagé la vie de la jeune femme.

« Un mage, un elfe, mais pas de maintenant, après. Il est mort maintenant… »

Abelas accusa le coup en silence. Il s’était douté qu’une femme comme elle avait déjà eu des prétendants par le passé, mais l’entendre était une autre histoire que de l’accepter. Et puis, il n’était même pas en droit de se considérer comme un prétendant lui-même, il n’avait encore rien entamé en ce sens.

Il n’avait même pas le droit de la courtiser vu son rang. Et même s’il en avait eu le droit, il n’aurait pas su comment faire, s’étant toujours désintéressé de ces sujets-là.

« Les fleurs » suggéra Cole. « Ça doit toujours commencer par des fleurs. »

***

Abelas apporta le déjeuner à l’heure habituelle. Il était resté planté devant la porte de longues minutes, s’efforçant de paraître le plus calme possible. Il avait fini par entrer, regardant autour de lui pour essayer de repérer où elle se trouvait.

Elle n’était ni dans le jardin, ni dans la chambre. Il posa le plateau et s’apprêtait à repartir avec les restes du matin lorsque Cole fit son apparition, un index posé sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Curieux, il s’approcha de l’entrée de la bibliothèque et la trouva assoupie devant l’un de ses derniers ouvrages, un immense grimoire relatant des différentes techniques de guerre.

Elle s’était endormie dans une position qui semblait assez peu confortable. Abelas la regarda dormir quelques instants avant de s’approcher en douceur pour la soulever délicatement. Elle était aussi légère que dans son souvenir. Il l’amena silencieusement jusqu’à son lit et l’y déposa délicatement, s’asseyant à ses côtés pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sans même s’en rendre compte, il s’était penché en avant pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Alors qu’il allait réitérer l’expérience, il se recula brusquement, réalisant avec honte son comportement. Il se releva et quitta la chambre sous le regard de Cole qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les vivants s’infligeaient tant de mal volontairement.

***

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec le goût de cannelle dans la bouche. Elle ne sut pourquoi cette odeur lui parut familière sur le moment.

e se souvenant pas s’être endormie dans son lit, elle se leva un peu désorientée et tomba sur le plateau qui contenait son déjeuner. Son regard fut attiré par une fleur blanche qui était élégamment posée sur un coin du plateau. Elle ne connaissait pas cette variété, mais elle la trouva superbe. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait droit à ce genre de décoration, et elle glissa la tige dans ses cheveux, soudain de bonne humeur.

Après un repas frugal, elle retourna achever son dernier ouvrage…

***

Mythal fut de retour quelques semaines plus tard avec tout un contingent de suivantes dans ce qui semblait être une cérémonie officielle.

L’agitation causée par son arrivée lui permit de sortir de ses quartiers sans être remarquée et elle put fureter à droite à gauche, glanant des informations sur la cérémonie à venir.

Apparemment quelqu’un avait décidé de quitter cette vie et avait donc prévu de passer par le Vir’abelassan pour y léger ses souvenirs avant de rejoindre l’autre côté.

Elle se rappela avoir lu dans un des nombreux ouvrages de sa bibliothèque le détail de cette cérémonie et si elle s’en rappelait clairement, alors cela prendrait normalement un mois avant que la fidèle n’entre dans la source des lamentations.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le temple fut entièrement nettoyé et paré de tentures blanches et or. La fidèle qui avait choisi de passer par le Vir’abelassan était choyée et traitée comme une reine, prenant ses repas aux côtés de Mythal dans la grande salle commune. L’inquisitrice se retrouva même sollicitée pour aider aux tâches d’entretien du temple, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien étant donné qu’elle avait terminé son apprentissage des semaines plus tôt et s’ennuyait fermement depuis.

Alors que la dernière semaine du rituel de passation commençait, Mythal vint la trouver alors qu’elle était assise sur son lit, relisant un ouvrage sur les dévotions envers les Evanuri.

« Alors, te sens-tu prête à accomplir ta mission ? » lui demanda-t-elle, appuyant nonchalamment son épaule sur l’encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

Elle releva la tête de sa lecture et inclina la tête en direction de la déesse.

« Je pense être prête. » Répondit-elle avant d’ajouter avec un sourire. « De toute façon, une année de plus enfermée ici me rendrait folle. »

Mythal contempla la fleur de frangipanier qui était accrochée dans ses cheveux. L’inquisitrice vit son regard et porta instinctivement la main à son oreille, se rappelant la présence de la fleur. Ces derniers jours, elle en trouvait une de temps en temps sur les plateaux qui lui apportait Abelas. Lorsqu’elle lui en avait demandé la raison, il avait simplement dit être tombé dessus sur le chemin de ses appartements et avait pensé que cela ferait une belle décoration pour égayer ses repas.

Il n’avait pas semblé vouloir s’étendre sur le sujet et elle n’avait pas insisté, mais l’attention lui avait fait plaisir et elle avait pris l’habitude de les porter sur elle dès qu’elle en avait une nouvelle. 

Après un blanc, Mythal se mit à sourire.

« Oui en effet, ça a l’air d’avoir été terrible à endurer. » Son regard se porta sur la bibliothèque qui avait été mise sans dessus dessous et son sourire disparut. « Quoi qu’il en soit, on dirait que tu as bel et bien terminé ton apprentissage. » Elle se redressa, observant l’inquisitrice avec un regard des plus sérieux.

« Je n’ai jamais envoyé qui que ce soit à la forteresse, il faudra faire attention à ce que tu dis ou fais à chaque instant. Les autres Evanuri ont toujours été très curieux et je tiens à ce que mes secrets restent entiers. »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement qu’elle allait devoir tenir un rôle politique important auprès des autres chevaliers. Malgré cela, elle avait hâte de quitter le temple.

***

La cérémonie de passation au Vir’abelassan se déroula quelques jours plus tard. Elle y assista de loin, un peu en retrait par rapport à la foule rassemblée. Abelas vint la rejoindre, s’installant debout à sa droite. Elle lui lança un regard en biais mais il avait les yeux rivés sur la fidèle qui suivait un chemin fait de pétales de roses blanches menant à la source, sous les acclamations des spectateurs.

« Son savoir sera précieux pour le Vir’abelassan » dit-il d’une voix neutre.

« J’ai du mal à imaginer que l’on puisse vouloir cesser de vivre de son plein gré. » répondit-elle, songeuse.

Il tourna la tête vers elle réalisant qu’elle devait être encore très jeune.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis esquissa un sourire.

« Trente et un ans. »

Il ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. Elle était si jeune et avait vécu plus d’horreur que la plupart des personnes ici.

« Quand vous aurez vécu des millénaires, il arrivera un moment où la vie n’aura plus rien d’autre à vous offrir. A ce moment-là, vous réaliserez que la suite du voyage ne se fait pas ici. »

Observant toujours la cérémonie, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant observer les rituels, se rappelant la première fois qu’elle avait découvert ce temple.

« Quel âge avez-vous, Abelas ? »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc.

« Huit-cent trente-quatre… » finit-il par répondre. Devant son air ébahi, il ajouta, sur la défensive « C’est un âge tout à fait respectable, je suis encore jeune ! »

Elle retint un fou rire et se contenta de lui sourire.

« Je n’avais pas fait de commentaire, mais maintenant je sais que votre âge semble être une source de complexe, merci de l’information. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le poussa très légèrement de l’épaule.

« Ce genre de conversation m’avait manqué. Merci... » 

Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage et détourna la tête pour qu’elle ne le voit pas rougir. Il toussota pour reprendre une contenance et répondit tout en regardant partout sauf vers l’inquisitrice.

« De… de rien. »

***

Cette nuit-là elle mit plus de temps à réaliser qu’elle était revenue dans l’immatériel. Si elle ne s’était pas habituée à la sensation d’être observée qu’elle ne ressentait qu’en présence de Fen’Harel, elle n’aurait sans doute jamais remarqué le côté parfois un peu éthéré que ses souvenirs avaient dans l’immatériel.

Elle était en train d’écouter une discussion animée entre Sera et Varric sur la meilleure méthode pour capturer un cochard de guerre lorsqu’elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Son souvenir se brouilla devant ses yeux et elle fut de nouveau dans Fort Céleste. Le loup implacable était assis devant elle, immobile. Même si ses visites devenaient de plus en plus régulières, il n’avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit à son encontre. Il était toujours immobile, ne répondait jamais à ses questions et laissait échapper un grognement lorsqu’elle faisait un pas vers lui.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, il se leva et marcha dans sa direction d’un pas lent, les oreilles pointées en avant. Il lui sembla plus petit que d’habitude, presque la même taille qu’un loup normal. Lorsqu’il fut tout près d’elle, il se mit à la flairer minutieusement.

Elle n’osait pas bouger de peur qu’il ne l’attaque et le laissa faire son inspection. Alors qu’il arrivait au niveau de sa main gauche, il glissa son museau contre la paume et elle pu sentir sa truffe humide contre sa marque. Cette dernière réagit au contact par un bref crépitement qui fit reculer vivement le loup noir et le fit… éternuer. Elle le regardait, interloquée, alors qu’il secouait sa tête, comme agacé.

Il revint vers elle et attrapa sa manche dans ses crocs avant de tirer légèrement vers le bas.

Toujours inquiète et ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle se contenta de demander.

« Je… je dois m’asseoir c’est ça ? »

Le loup émis un grondement bref.

Doucement et ne quittant pas l’animal des yeux, elle s’accroupit tout d’abord, avant de s’asseoir en tailleur lorsqu’elle vit qu’il attendait qu’elle soit complètement assise. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il vint plus près pour flairer son visage, posant ses pattes avant sur ses genoux et glissant son museau dans ses cheveux.

Elle en oublia presque qu’il s’agissait là de Fen’Harel et non un chien sauvage que l’on laisse approcher et que l’on caresse. Lorsqu’il considéra qu’il en avait eu assez, il se coucha en face d’elle, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant, tendues devant lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir et ferma ses yeux paresseusement.

_Voilà qui est singulier_. Songea-t-elle. Curieuse à son tour, elle tendit une main vers le loup. Alors que ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec le pelage de l’animal, un grognement retendit, tel un avertissement. Elle arrêta sa main en pleine course.

_Ok, plus vraiment des étrangers, mais pas pour autant des amis. Message reçu._

***

Elle se réveilla ce matin-là avec une sensation étrange, plus reposée que d’habitude. Pour une fois elle se réveillait d’une rencontre avec Fen’Harel sans être déprimée par ses souvenirs.

Le jour du grand départ était finalement arrivé. Mythal avait fait préparer à son attention une armure d’apparat flambant neuve. Elle était en train de contempler chaque pièce avec émerveillement.

Des entrelacs étaient élégamment ciselés sur le métal argenté, embellissant chaque pièce.

Des émeraudes étaient incrustées sur les poignets, les épaulières et le plastron, soulignant la couleur de ses yeux. Une superbe cape d’un vert foncé venait compléter la tenue et elle ne pouvait que trouver cet ensemble fantastique.

Mais l’enfiler allait être une autre affaire. Rien à voir avec son armure de sentinelle, facile à mettre et à enlever. Elle demanda d’abord l’aide de Cole, mais la tâche dépassait ses compétences et il lui conseilla plutôt d’aller demander à Abelas de l’aider. Suivant le conseil de son ami, elle alla quérir la sentinelle qui accepta de l’accompagner. Lorsqu’il vit l’armure, il ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné.

« Elle est superbe. » Constata-t-il en examinant les pièces une par une. « Bel ouvrage, et fait pour durer. Un alliage d’argentite et de cœur d’orage… Presque impossible à briser. »

Elle dut tousser légèrement pour lui rappeler sa tâche principale. Il reposa le gantelet qu’il tenait dans ses mains et reporta son attention sur l’inquisitrice.

« Pardonnez-moi… Donc pour commencer, il faut vous mettre les plaques de jambes et de bras. »

Elle commença aussitôt à se défaire de son armure dorée, se retrouvant bien vite avec juste une tunique légère et un pantalon en tissu fin. Abelas avait cessé de bouger dès que la première pièce d’armure avait été retirée, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui était en train de se dévêtir à côté de lui.

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, il s’empressa de l’aider à sangler chaque nouvelle pièce. Ce fut un exercice beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Devoir passer ses mains à sur elle sans broncher lui demandait un effort considérable.

Lorsqu’il serra la dernière sangle dans le dos de la jeune femme, il revint en face d’elle et fit un pas en arrière pour la regarder. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

L’argent de son armure faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, les émeraudes étaient exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux et les fines broderies d’or sur sa cape allaient à merveille avec ses vallaslin.

« Vous êtes… » Abelas ne sut comment finir sa phrase. Il fit un pas en avant, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il leva une main pour attraper une mèche de ses longs cheveux et la porta à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Réalisant son geste, il lâcha la mèche de cheveux, posa un genou à terre, regard fixé au sol en signe de soumission.

« Pardonnez-mon geste » demanda-t-il sans oser la regarder à nouveau.

Elle ne répondait rien et il commença à s’inquiéter. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il sentit ses doigts glisser sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et le forcer à croiser son regard. Elle lui souriait.

Il se releva lentement sans la quitter des yeux.

Ils étaient vraiment très proches, réalisa-t-il. Il suffisait qu’il se penche juste un peu plus… Son regard dériva vers ses lèvres et il eut soudain la gorge sèche.

Cédant à son désir, il leva une main vers son visage et caressa la joue de l’inquisitrice du bout des doigts avant de se pencher finalement en avant. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour l’arrêter et alors que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, la porte derrière lui s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mythal et l’une de ses suivantes.

Pris sur le fait, Abelas sursauta puis fit mine d’ajuster les cheveux de l’inquisitrice pour qu’ils retombent bien en arrière sur sa cape. Il recula comme si de rien était.

« Et voilà, ma Dame, vous êtes prête » annonça-t-il, d’une voix un peu nerveuse, les joues en feu jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles.

La jeune femme était encore figée lorsque son regard croisa celui de Mythal. Elle mit un peu plus de temps qu’à l’accoutumée pour s’incliner devant elle.

« Encore merci pour votre superbe présent, grande protectrice. »

Mythal regarda à tour de rôle Abelas et l’inquisitrice avant de laisser échapper un rire.

« Eh bien. On dirait qu’Abelas a développé une façon beaucoup moins formelle de faire ses adieux. »

La sentinelle ne répondit rien, honteux d’avoir été surpris et il vit les joues de l’inquisitrice rosir malgré son expression détendue. Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

Mythal congédia Abelas d’un geste de la main et il ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître, essayant vainement de croiser une dernière fois le regard de l’inquisitrice avant de quitter les quartiers privés.

« Ah, enfin seules. » Constata Mythal une fois qu'il fut parti.

Elle regarda la tenue de l’inquisitrice. « C’est parfait, une véritable représentante de ma maison. » Elle marqua une pause, ancrant son regard dans ses yeux verts. « Il y a une dernière chose que je dois te dire avant de te laisser partir. »

Son air était des plus sérieux, aussi l’inquisitrice attendit patiemment qu’elle continue.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, l’emplacement de la forteresse des guerriers arcaniques et l’Evanuri en charge de la diriger sont tenus secrets pour éviter toute tentative d’influence et maintenir le lieu sûr en temps de guerre. »

Elle hocha la tête, c’était la première chose qui était expliquée dans l’ouvrage qui traitait des guerriers des arcanes.

« Tu connais très bien le lieu et l’Evanuri » continua Mythal, cherchant dans son regard si elle avait compris ou non. Devant son manque de réaction, elle poussa un soupir avant de continuer.

« Fort-Céleste abrite les guerriers dotés du Dirth'ena Enasalin. Et Fen’Harel en est le chef. »

« Fen’harel ?! » S’exclama-t-elle réalisant soudain que ses entrevues dans l’immatériel allaient devenir son quotidien.

Mythal lui lança un regard empreint de tristesse.

« Il a le cœur vaillant et une volonté de bien faire. Tâche de t’en rappeler quand tu le verras. »

L’inquisitrice se demanda pourquoi Mythal tenait à lui donner cet avertissement de dernière minute. Ce n’était pas comme si elle allait attenter à la vie du loup implacable en le voyant. Elle l’avait déjà rencontré dans ses rêves durant des années et savait qu’il n’était pas foncièrement mauvais, même s’il ne présentait cependant aucune compassion envers le deuil qu’elle tentait vainement de porter pour ses compagnons perdus.

N’ajoutant rien de plus, Mythal pris rapidement congé de l’inquisitrice et lui donna rendez-vous près de l’eluvian quelques heures plus tard.

Elle tenta de profiter de ces quelques heures pour retrouver Abelas mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Elle n’eut pas plus de chance avec Cole et se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre en attendant l’heure fatidique. Assise sur son lit, elle repensa à ce qui avait failli se passer si l’Evanuri n’avait pas ouvert cette porte quelques heures plus tôt.

Abelas était sur le point de l’embrasser. Il n’y avait pas de doute possible. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre à quel moment ils étaient passés de connaissances et collègues à potentiels amants. Pourtant lorsqu’il avait porté ses cheveux à ses lèvres, il avait fait preuve de tellement de douceur dans ses gestes qu’elle avait senti son cœur se serrer de le voir s’excuser presque aussitôt. Elle avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle. Au lieu de ça, elle avait simplement glissé ses doigts sous son menton pour qu’il la regarde, qu’il voit que cela ne l’avait pas dérangée. Le regard d’Abelas avait été magnétique, elle lui aurait accordé ce baiser sans hésiter, ce qu’elle avait failli faire…

Mais que signifiait tout cela pour elle ? Avait-elle des sentiments envers lui ou était-ce simplement un moment de faiblesse émotionnelle qui l’avait faite céder ? Revivre ses souvenirs avec Solas en permanence ne l’aidait pas à passer à autre chose, et pour couronner le tout, elle ressentait un terrible manque affectif depuis qu’elle était arrivée à Elvenhan. Cole n’était pas souvent présent avec elle, et il ne comblerait jamais la chaleur prodiguée par Dorian, Varric, Cassandra, Iron Bull et la charge. Par les farces de Sera, les anecdotes amusantes de Joséphine, les secrets croustillants de Léliana. Arrêtant là le cours de ses pensées, elle porta une main à ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prenant une longue inspiration. Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, la tristesse avait fait place à la détermination. Elle était venue ici pour sauver le monde de Corypheus. Elle ne reculerait devant aucune épreuve pour y arriver.


	5. Chapter 5

Fen’Harel ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se redressa dans son lit. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à rejoindre le monde éveillé. Fort Céleste était encore silencieux à cette heure-ci. Le vacarme de la journée n’allait pas tarder à arriver.   
Pour l’heure, il profita du silence et rejoignit le balcon pour contempler les montagnes.  
Ce même balcon sur lequel il s’était vu embrasser cette femme. 

Sa rencontre avec l’inquisitrice l’avait complètement déboussolé. D’abord inquiet de sentir son pouvoir drainé par quelqu’un d’autre que lui, il en avait traqué la source. Lorsque la piste conduisit dans un des temples de Mythal, la crainte avait cédé place à la curiosité. Mythal avait toujours été une amie proche et il n’avait rien à craindre d’elle, alors il avait cherché dans sa maisonnée qui avait réussi l’exploit de lui subtiliser son pouvoir.

Depuis l’immatériel, il avait vu la jeune femme prisonnière dans le temple, un esprit de compassion était ancré à elle, il pouvait voir le lien qui les unissait, sans comprendre par quel sort il avait été créé. Il l’avait ensuite vue rejoindre Arlathan, ou du moins la demeure de Mythal près de la capitale. 

La première fois qu’il la rencontra dans l’immatériel, il fut surpris de l’aisance avec laquelle elle s’y déplaçait. La plupart des elfes n’était pas familiers avec ce monde, plus habitués à puiser dans la puissance de l’immatériel que d’y entrer. Le peu d’entre eux qui arrivaient à y enter une fois endormis ne faisaient qu’errer comme dans un rêve, se laissant porter par le courant de leurs propres pensées.

Elle était différente. Elle était à Fort Céleste, bien loin du lieu où elle se trouvait réellement son corps, debout près d’une grande table en bois massif dont il n’avait pas le souvenir.   
Elle avait invoqué ses propres souvenirs et les superposaient à la réalité, ce qui était impressionnant.   
Il avait alors commencé à sonder la jeune femme, fouillant dans ses souvenirs pendant son sommeil.   
Ça n’avait pas été une chose aisée car elle avait très vite conscience d’être observée, mais il parvint cependant à revoir des scènes de son enfance.  
C’est à ce moment-là qu’il constata les premières incohérences. Son « clan » tout d’abord, personne ne vivait dans les bois ainsi, et les contes sur les anciens dieux… pourquoi anciens ? Les vallaslin étaient imposées aux jeunes adultes, qui choisissaient eux-mêmes leur motif sans se soucier d’un quelconque grade. Ils utilisaient ensuite une méthode barbare pour les imprimer dans leur peau, interdisant aux jeunes de pleurer pour montrer qu’ils étaient dignes…  
Fen’Harel dut revoir de nombreux souvenirs avant de comprendre ce que son esprit se refusait à accepter.  
Cette jeune femme n’était pas de cette époque. Elle venait de beaucoup plus tard dans la trame du temps.   
Au fil de ses recherches il vit alors ce qui le choqua le plus : lui-même. Il avait assisté à certaines scènes avec horreur, d’autres dans la plus totale incompréhension.  
Au moins, il savait maintenant comment elle avait hérité de son pouvoir, via l’orbe, en interrompant un rituel qui aurait sans nul doute corrompu l’artefact. Elle aurait dû mourir, mais il était intervenu.  
Il l’avait sauvée, aidée, instruite. Et pourtant il lui avait menti sur tellement d’autres choses.  
Fen’Harel ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. 

Puis était arrivé à ce souvenir, sur le balcon. Il avait été pris de court et terriblement gêné, au point d’en perdre sa concentration.  
Puis les souvenirs de l’Inquisitrice avaient brusquement changés et Fen’Harel fut soudain témoin de sa propre mort, ce qui acheva de le déstabiliser.

Ce fut la première fois qu’elle le vit. Il avait choisi apparaître sous sa forme animale, pour ne pas l’effrayer. Quelle ironie de devoir apparaître sous sa forme la plus effrayante pour rassurer quelqu’un, mais il était certain que sous sa forme elfique il aurait causé bien plus de dégâts.   
Loin d’être effrayée par lui, elle l’avait réprimandé pour son impolitesse. 

Il avait passé les années suivantes à éplucher le moindre de ses souvenirs, certains sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, d’autres alors qu’elle était consciente de sa présence.  
Il la faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu’il explorait ses souvenirs, il pouvait clairement le voir lorsqu’il venait la voir depuis l’immatériel. Pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y retourner.

Il avait tenté de mettre bout à bout l’histoire de l’inquisitrice et commençait à avoir une vision cohérente des choses. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait caché qui il était. Elle lui était entièrement dévoué, il le savait. Il avait accepté son amour, mais lui avait refusé l’honnêteté en retour. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une discussion avec son lui du futur et ainsi mettre certaines choses au clair. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Quels secrets gardait-il qu’il ne pouvait partager avec la femme qu’il aimait ? Mais l’avait-il réellement aimée ? Il se demandait par moment si ce n’était pas de la pitié. Était-ce par pitié qu’il avait accepté les avances de l’inquisitrice ? Si c’était le cas, alors il avait été plus que cruel avec elle. Mais peut-être était-ce pour ça qu’il avait fini par mettre fin à leur relation. Cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses.

Ramenant le cours de ses pensées au présent, Fen’Harel laissa son regard courir le long du pont de pierre au bout duquel se tenait un eluvian, unique moyen de quitter la forteresse.   
Elle allait venir ici, avec les autres chevaliers. Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant ? Comment les autres allaient réagir face à elle ?  
Il détestait cela, ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre, et cette femme était une source d’incompréhension à elle seule.  
Poussant un soupir, il pinça l’arrête de son nez d’un air agacé, tentant vainement de retrouver la paix. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour décider quoi faire lorsqu’il la verrait. Il avait d’abord pensé à prendre sa forme animale, mais tous les chevaliers se seraient posés des questions sur son comportement. Il avait ensuite songé à faire comme s’il la connaissait, mais ce serait horriblement blessant pour elle. Il avait finalement opté pour un comportement formel et un entretien privé afin de lui expliquer ce qu’il avait déduis de son comportement d’après les souvenirs qu’il avait pu voir ces dernières années.   
Bien qu’il eût fini par trouver une solution à ce problème, il ressentait de l’appréhension à l’idée d’avoir une discussion avec elle.   
Renonçant à trouver le calme, il décida de faire sa ronde sur les remparts de Fort Céleste, guettant les premiers signes d’activité matinale. 

Il y avait peu de chevaliers enchanteurs dans tout Elvenhan. Ils étaient à peine une demi-douzaine et pourtant à eux seuls ils avaient le pouvoir d’une armée. Lorsqu’ils avaient appris l’arrivée d’une nouvelle recrue, tous avaient sauté de joie et trépigné d’impatience.  
Il faut dire que la nouvelle avait été singulière, une suivante de Mythal avait démontré un talent inné à la pratique du Dirth’ena Enassalin, apprenant d’elle-même à utiliser une lame spectrale.   
Aucun des six chevaliers présents n’avait pu produire une lame spectrale digne de ce nom avant des années d’entrainement. Pour la plupart, ils avaient été déclarés aptes au Dirth’ena Enassalin très tôt dans leur enfance et avaient été envoyés à Fort Céleste dans l’espoir de développer le pouvoir.   
Fen’Harel avait formé ces jeunes enfants jusqu’à leur âge adulte, leur apprenant les mystères de cette discipline sacrée.   
Lui-même n’avait pas le don, mais il avait pu consulter des esprits de sagesse et de connaissance qui avaient été heureux de transmettre leur savoir à travers le loup implacable.   
La forteresse accueillait aujourd’hui un ancien serviteur de June, trois d’Andruil, un autre de Sylaise et une de Dithamen. Ce serait la première fois qu’un chevalier verrait le jour parmi les serviteurs des premiers dieux, Elgar’nan n’ayant jamais montré d’intérêt pour cette discipline et Mythal étant connue pour son côté plus protecteur que belliqueux.  
Tout le monde était en émoi à l’idée de rencontrer l’ambassadrice d’une des plus grandes puissances de ce monde et ils n’allaient pas être déçus, songea Fen’Harel.

Ayant terminé le tour des remparts, il se décida à aller voir ses apprentis qui devaient maintenant être dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci.   
Comme à son habitude, Theron était parti à l’aube pour rapporter de quoi manger. Il avait cueilli des baies sauvages pour agrémenter le petit déjeuner, composé principalement de pain et de fromage. Pour le reste de la journée, il avait tué un chevreuil que Rimaya était en train de dépecer dans le plus grand des calmes, sous le regard dégoûté d’Arlan, qui venait de repousser son assiette. Le frère de Rimaya, Elrith, était quant à lui en pleine discussion avec Zatriel et Nelwyn près de la cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait déjà un beau brasier.  
Lorsqu’ils virent entrer Fen’Harel, ils cessèrent leurs activités pour prendre le temps de saluer l’Evanuri. Zatriel quitta ses deux compagnons pour se rapprocher du loup implacable. 

« C’est bien aujourd’hui qu’arrive la nouvelle ? » Demanda-t-il, impatient.

« Elle devrait arriver d’un moment à l’autre. » répondit-il calmement. 

Il chercha Theron dans la pièce et le trouva près du feu, se réchauffant après sa chasse matinale. Il lui fit signe d’approcher et ce dernier s’exécuta, curieux.

« Theron, je souhaiterai que tu te charges d’accueillir la nouvelle aujourd’hui. » Devant son air surprit, il s’empressa de continuer « J’ai besoin de retourner dans l’immatériel, étant le plus ancien ici et de loin le plus sage, je te confie la direction des chevaliers en mon absence. »

L’elfe posa son poing sur son cœur et s’inclina bien bas devant Fen’Harel.

« Il sera fait selon votre désir, n’ayez crainte. »

Fen’Harel inclina légèrement la tête en reconnaissance avant de retourner dans ses quartiers, laissant les chevaliers à leurs vacarmes et querelles habituelles. Il avait honte d’admettre qu’il avait choisi de ne pas affronter la réaction de la jeune femme devant tout le monde.

***

Mythal n’accompagna pas l’Inquisitrice jusqu’à Fort Céleste. Elle s’était contentée de la saluer et de lui souhaiter bonne chance une fois devant l’eluvian. Cole était passé la voir en coup de vent quelques minutes plus tôt, pour lui dire qu’il allait devoir disparaître pendant un temps mais qu’elle ne devait pas s’inquiéter. Elle avait été un peu blessée d’être ainsi laissée par l’esprit, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de suivre sa propre voie. Après tout, il était venu avec un but bien précis lui aussi.   
L’absence d’Abelas fut en revanche plus surprenante, surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé dans les appartements de l’Evanuri. Il n’avait pas réapparu depuis qu’ils avaient été surpris par Myhtal, ce qui commençait à l’inquiéter.   
C’est donc seule qu’elle traversa l’Eluvian qui la fit déboucher au bout d’un immense pont en pierre balayé par un vent glacial.  
Malgré le froid, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de revoir Fort Céleste. 

La forteresse était intacte, portant des bannières qu’elle ne connaissait pas, aux armoiries argentées sur fond vert. Se rappelant qu’elle représentait Mythal officiellement, elle avança d’un pas décidé vers l’immense grille au bout du pont, la tête haute et la démarche assurée.

Lorsqu’elle arriva dans la cour principale, elle fut accueillie par six chevaliers, tous en tenue d’apparat.   
Respectant les traditions, elle s’inclina devant eux et proclama d’une voix claire.

« Je me présente à vous ce jour comme nouvelle détentrice du Dith’ena Enassalin. Je vous rejoins pour apprendre mon art, pour honorer le Peuple et le protéger. »

Un des elfes devant elle fit un pas en avant. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en une tresse qui retombait dans son dos, un regard solennel et les tatouages d’Andruil marquaient son visage.

« Je m’appelle Theron et je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. » Il attendit qu’elle se redresse pour lui présenter les autres un à un.   
Il désigna deux elfes qui portaient eux aussi les tatouages de la déesse chasseresse. Une femme aux cheveux courts portant deux dagues dans son dos et un homme qui portait une longue queue de cheval et armé d’un bâton de mage. Leurs cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Theron, et elle remarqua que les deux inconnus avaient exactement les mêmes yeux.

« Voici les jumeaux, Rimaya et son frère, Elrith. » Ils s’inclinèrent tous les deux devant elle et elle fit de même. « Un conseil, ne te retrouve jamais à devoir affronter ces deux-là en même temps, ce serait du suicide. » 

Elle nota l’information, laissant son regard s’attarder sur les jumeaux. Elrith lui fit un clin d’œil en souriant et elle détourna vite le regard pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui était à côté de lui. Rimaya n’avait pas l’air avenante et son regard froid lui donna des frissons. Theron présenta ensuite la seule autre femme du groupe. 

« Nelwyn sera ta camarade de chambrée. » La jeune femme lui fit un faible sourire et s’inclina à son tour. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés au carré, lui donnant un air un peu sévère, mais elle semblait amicale. Ses vallaslin appartenaient à Dirthamen, dieu de la connaissance. Elle portait une épée courte à la ceinture et un énorme bouclier. Theron désigna ensuite un elfe qui ne portait aucune armure, ni aucune arme. 

« Lui c’est Arlan, notre soigneur officiel. » Ledit Arlan s’inclina gracieusement devant elle et elle fit de même, tentant de retenir tous les prénoms. Il portait les marques de Sylaise et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules. « Il n’est pas très bavard mais extrêmement efficace, n’hésite pas à t’en remettre à lui pour tout type de blessure. »  
A côté d’Arlan se tenait un elfe beaucoup plus grand et massif qui semblait trépigner d’impatience.  
Theron marqua une pause quand vint le moment de le présenter, comme s’il hésitait sur la façon de faire. Avant qu’il ne puisse parler, l’inconnu s’avança vers elle et lui attrapa l’avant-bras pour la saluer, comme le faisaient parfois certains soldats. 

« Moi c’est Zatriel, j’ai appartenu à June autrefois mais maintenant je suis devenu un serviteur du Peuple, comme toi. »

Il lui souriait avec une joie non dissimulée et elle ne put que lui sourire en retour. Il se dégageait de lui une innocence contre laquelle il est impossible de lutter.   
Theron semblait très agacé et il fit reculer Zatriel.

« Respecte le protocole, Zatriel ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? » 

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux courts en faisant une moue contrite.

« Une fois de plus, je suppose. » Répondit-il. 

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire. Le comportement de Zatriel contrastait avec sa carrure et l’énorme épée à deux mains qu’il portait dans son dos.   
Les présentations étant faites, Theron lui fit faire un tour de la forteresse. Elle se laissa guider, notant les subtils changements entre Fort Céleste aujourd’hui et à son époque.

La salle où se réunissait son conseil de guerre était aujourd’hui une salle d’entrainement. Les couloirs où Joséphine avait installé son bureau étaient une armurerie.  
La tour servait de salle de repos et de bibliothèque. Ses anciens quartiers étaient maintenant ceux de Fen’Harel. Elle avait regardé la porte qui menait à son ancienne chambre, se demandant si le loup était là avant d’être entrainée ailleurs par son guide.

La salle commune était presque inchangée, avec le trône du loup implacable là où se tenait celui de l’Inquisitrice. Elle fut ensuite conduite dans la tour sur les remparts. Elle l’avait faite aménager pour les mages rebelles du temps de l’Inquisition, aujourd’hui elle abritait les chevaliers-enchanteurs.   
Elle fut conduite au dernier étage, dans la chambre qu’elle partagerait avec Nelwyn. Theron pris congé d’elle et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans la salle d’entrainement dès qu’elle aurait fini de prendre ses marques pour qu’ils puissent évaluer son niveau.

Seule dans sa chambre, elle alla s’asseoir sur son lit et regarda autour d’elle. Les murs étaient nus, et seule une fenêtre apportait de la lumière dans la pièce. Il était clair que ce n’était pas un lieu où l’on s’attarde, mais simplement un lieu de sommeil dans un environnement de soldats. 

S’approchant de la fenêtre, elle remarqua que la vue donnait sur la tour de Fen’Harel.   
En levant les yeux vers le balcon, elle crut apercevoir quelqu’un mais le soleil était trop éblouissant pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.   
Elle s’attarda encore quelques minutes, essayant de desserrer les sangles de son armure qui était trop lourde par rapport à ce dont elle avait l’habitude. N’y arrivant pas seule, elle se résigna à la conserver pour l’entrainement, espérant qu’elle avait été conçue pour la bataille autant que pour l’apparat. 

Lorsqu’elle poussa la porte en bois massif de son ancien poste de commandement, elle vit les chevaliers occupés à s’entrainer, en binômes ou seuls. Ils se réunirent autour d’elle pour débuter leur évaluation.

Ce fut Elrith qui pris la parole le premier cette fois ci. Il avait observé d’un œil critique son armure avant de simplement demander.

« Où est ton arme ? » 

La question la laissa confuse. Remarquant cela, Nelwyn se permit d’ajouter à son attention.  
« Ce qu’il veut dire, c’est où est ton autre arme. Nous ne nous reposons jamais juste notre pouvoir seul. Chacun d’entre nous excelle avec une autre arme que la lame spectrale. » Elle désigna son épée courte et son bouclier. « Voici les miennes. »

Elrith empoigna son bâton qui crépita aussitôt d’énergie. « Et là la mienne. »

« Je n’en ai pas… » laissa-t-elle échapper alors que ses nouveaux camarades semblaient choqués. 

Ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux. « Peut-être qu’elle est comme Arlan » suggéra Elrith. « Je pense qu’il ne faut pas la brusquer » répondit Theron calmement. « Attendons de voir ce qu’elle vaut » renchérit Zatriel. 

Rimaya dégaina ses dagues et désigna le centre de la salle à l’inquisitrice. 

« Viens, on va voir ce que vaut ta technique de combat. » Elle se mit en garde et attendit qu’elle en fasse autant. 

Elles échangèrent quelques passes ce qui permit à l’inquisitrice de réaliser qu’elle n’était clairement pas à l’aise dans son armure. Elle ralentissait ses mouvements et la rendait plus vulnérable.   
Rimaya était une adversaire redoutable, plus encore qu’Abelas. Elle était vive et elle enchainait les coups comme une bête sauvage. 

Elle s’habitua cependant à son style de combat assez vite et malgré le handicap de son armure, elle finit par repousser les attaques de l’elfe.   
Après un hochement de tête satisfait, Rimaya rengaina ses dagues et attaqua avec sa propre lame spectrale.

La différence de niveau entre les dagues et la lame était impressionnante. L’inquisitrice n’arrivait pas à garder l’avantage de la force brute, bien que Rimaya soit plus petite qu’elle.   
Finalement agacée de perdre contre l’elfe, elle finit par arrêter l’échange.

« Attendez ! quelqu’un peut-il me retirer cette armure par pitié ? » Demanda-elle, énervée. Devant le regard surprit de la plupart des chevaliers, elle insista.

« Je ne peux pas me battre avec ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas te défendre sans… » fit remarquer Zatriel.

Elle lui assura que sans ça, elle pourrait esquiver bien mieux. D’abord sceptique, il accepta de l’aider à se séparer de son armure.

« Fais attention. » murmura Elrith à sa sœur alors qu’elle se préparait à un nouvel assaut.  
Mais l’inquisitrice avait eu raison. Une fois libérée du poids de son armure, elle put reprendre l’avantage sur Rimaya qui fut obligée de déclarer forfait après que sa garde fut brisée une énième fois.  
Theron observait l’inquisitrice d’un air pensif. Elle avait en effet des compétences remarquables pour une autodidacte, mais elle présentait encore de fortes lacunes. Après un moment de réflexion, il s’adressa à elle.

« Une belle performance, mais contre un adversaire plus fort physiquement, l’absence d’armure pourrait être mortel. »

« Je pense être en mesure de presque tout parer ou esquiver dans cette tenue » assura-t-elle. Nelwyn lui fit un sourire amusé. 

« Contre quelqu’un comme Zatriel, tu n’aurais aucune chance. » fit remarquer la jeune femme gentiment. 

Elle n’était pas d’accord et le fit remarquer. Zatriel fit un pas en avant et décrocha l’énorme épée qu’il avait dans le dos.

« Plutôt que de tergiverser, faisons un essai. »

Acceptant volontiers le défi, elle se prépara à l’affronter. Dès les premières passes, elle renonça à l’idée de parer ses attaques. Il possédait une force brute phénoménale. Elle commença donc à esquiver. Ce n’était pas très complexe étant donné le poids de son épée. Mais lorsqu’il lâcha son épée pour utiliser sa lame spectrale. Elle encaissa un coup si violent qu’elle fut projetée contre un des murs de la pièce.   
Elle essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton, observant Zatriel d’un air ahuri.

« Bon sang mais retiens toi un peu, espèce de brute sans cervelle ! » pesta Arlan qui s’était levé de sa chaise où il était assis depuis le début de l’entrainement. Il s’approcha d’elle et d’un simple mouvement de la main il fit disparaitre sa blessure et ses contusions.

« Mais je me suis retenu ! » protesta Zatriel en bougonnant.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler mais elle interrompit leur querelle en revenant se mettre en position.

« Encore. » demanda-t-elle.

Zatriel détourna son attention d’Arlan et lui fit un sourire ravi avant d’attaquer à nouveau, directement avec sa lame spectrale. Malgré toute sa concentration, elle ne put pas esquiver grand-chose.  
Il possédait une force et une vitesse hors du commun. A un moment, elle réagit trop tard à son attaque et se retrouva obligée de parer. Le choc la fit mettre un genou à terre et elle perdit sa concentration, faisant disparaitre son arme quelques secondes.   
Profitant de la faille, Zatriel abattit sa lame sur l’inquisitrice désarmée.  
Tous les chevaliers poussèrent un cri d’horreur, sachant très bien qu’elle ne pouvait pas esquiver ni parer le coup.   
Réalisant trop tard le danger, elle leva instinctivement sa main gauche pour se protéger et l’ancre réagit aussitôt. 

La sensation fut différente. Ce n’était pas comme fermer une faille mais plutôt comme si elle avait tiré le voile sur elle. Elle vit la lame de Zatriel heurter violemment le sol à l’endroit exact où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt.   
Elle était pourtant toujours là, mais la lame l’avait traversée comme si elle n’était pas réelle. En observant la pièce elle réalisa que c’était elle qui n’était plus tout à fait réelle.   
Elle se trouvait dans l’immatériel. Elle ne pouvait se tromper sur la sensation. Elle contempla les chevaliers qui semblaient soudain paniqués. Zatriel semblait le plus inquiet de tous. Il passa près d’elle et elle sentit sa main gauche la démanger. Elle leva la main pour attraper l’épaule du guerrier quand elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet, la stoppant net.

« Ne faites pas ça ! »

Cette voix. Elle l’aurait reconnue entre mille. Se détournant de Zatriel, elle se retourna pour faire face à Solas. Il avait lâché son poignet et elle porta ses mains à son visage, soudain émue.

« Venhan… » laissa-t-elle échapper d’une voix à peine audible. 

Il ne répondit rien, détournant le regard. Elle le détailla quelques secondes, notant toutes les différences avec le Solas qu’elle connaissait. La différence la plus flagrante était ses cheveux. Il les avait ras sur les côtés avec une longue tresse qui tombait presque aussi bas que celle d’Abelas. Un crane de loup était posé sur sa tête, lui donnant un air sauvage.   
Sa tresse était parsemée de bijoux qui semblaient être faits en os plutôt qu’en métal et sa tenue trahissait un rang nettement supérieur à celui d’une sentinelle ou d’un guerrier arcanique. De plus, il ne portait aucune vallaslin et son regard était le même que Mythal. Un Evanuri.  
La compréhension fut rapide mais elle refusa catégoriquement de l’accepter. 

« Non… non, non, non, non, non ! »

Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Fen’Harel.

« Ce n’est pas possible. Il n’est pas… il n’était pas… »

Sa vision se brouilla. Elle avait complètement oublié les chevaliers enchanteurs, l’étrange façon dont elle avait pénétré l’immatériel. Tout son esprit était concentré sur l’homme en face d’elle. Il posait sur elle un regard triste qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. 

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il simplement. 

« Non ! » S’obstina-t-elle à répondre. 

Il tenta de la calmer en posant une main sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa. 

« Il faut vous calmer » dit-il, ne sachant quoi faire d’autre. « Venez avec moi. » Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la guida hors de la pièce. La porte de la salle se referma derrière eux et Solas les fit quitter l’immatériel d’un simple claquement de doigts.

A la lumière naturelle il était encore plus ressemblant à l’homme dont elle était amoureuse, à tel point que c’en était douloureux. Elle détourna son regard de lui.

« Il faut que nous parlions. » Lui dit-il fermement. Il leva la tête vers la salle d’entrainement. « Mais pas ici. Rejoignez-moi dans mes quartiers dès que possible. »

La porte s’ouvrit et Elrith s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte poussant un soupir rassuré.   
« C’est bon, elle est avec lui. » 

Des murmures de soulagement lui parvinrent depuis la salle d’entrainement. Theron rejoignit son camarade à l’entrée pour voir de ses propres yeux.

« Heureusement qu’il est intervenu pour la sauver… » 

Elle ne fit pas de remarque, ne préférant pas le contredire. Ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment pour expliquer comment elle pouvait utiliser le pouvoir d’un Evanuri par elle-même. 

Solas s’éloigna pour entrer dans la pièce et retrouver Zatriel qui était assis par terre, surement pour laisser retomber son stress après la petite frayeur qu’il avait dû avoir. L’Evanuri le toisa d’un air sévère.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de réfléchir quand tu te bats, Zatriel ? »

L’elfe baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Répondit-il sans relever la tête.

L’Evanuri poussa un soupir avant de désigner la porte du menton.

« Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. » Zatriel se releva immédiatement. « Dépêche-toi d’aller la voir. » Il quitta la pièce immédiatement et pris l’inquisitrice dans ses bras, la serrant tellement fort qu’elle crut qu’il allait lui briser les cotes. 

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolée » dit-il en la reposant au sol. Elle lui sourit amicalement, même si son regard trahissait encore son désarroi.

« Ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est rien » répondit-elle simplement. Nelwyn vint la rejoindre avec Arlan pour s’assurer que tout allait vraiment bien. Lorsqu’il confirma aux autres qu’elle n’était pas blessée, ils commencèrent à se disperser, discutant du duel comme si ce qui s’était passé était complètement anodin. Tous à l’exception de Rimaya qui désigna à l’inquisitrice son armure qui était toujours au sol.

« Je vais t’aider à remettre ça. » Devant la grimace de la jeune femme, Rimaya se mit à sourire. « Je pense que Zatriel a prouvé qu’elle était nécessaire. Il va simplement falloir s’y habituer. »

Elle n’avait pas d’argument pour aller à l’encontre de cela et commença donc à s’harnacher à nouveau sous le regard critique du loup implacable.

***

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans un calme relatif, et l’inquisitrice se résigna à monter les escaliers qui menaient vers la chambre de l’Evanuri.

Il l’attendait, assis sur une banquette face à l’une des grandes fenêtres. Il l’invita à le rejoindre mais elle préféra rester debout. 

« Je pense que je vous dois des excuses. » Finit-il par dire platement.

« Vous n’auriez pas dû voir tout ça. » répondit-elle. « C’était privé. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle détourna le regard, préférant fixer son attention sur les vitraux qui surplombaient les fenêtres. Après un moment de blanc, il lâcha sans plus de préambule.

« Il ne vous aimait pas. » Il se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l’aise. « Je pense qu’il a accepté vos sentiments car il avait pitié de vous, de votre condition je veux dire. » Elle lui lança un regard outré, plus le moins du monde gênée ou embarrassée. Il se leva et fis un pas en avant pour mieux profiter de la vue extérieure puis il continua sur sa lancée. « N’y voyez rien de mal, c’est juste que les elfes de votre temps n’ont rien à voir avec nous… Vous étiez à ses yeux comme un animal blessé et il a voulu vous réconforter. Mais à la fin il a fini par comprendre que c’était injuste de vous mentir alors il a mis fin au mensonge... »

Il allait rajouter une dernière chose mais elle lui asséna une gifle tellement violente qu’il en retomba sur la banquette, une main posée sur sa joue endolorie et levant sur elle un regard choqué.  
Elle le fusilla du regard en le pointant du doigt, la voix pleine de reproches.

« Je vous interdit, vous m’entendez ? je vous interdis de parler de ça comme si vous compreniez tout ! » Sa voix tremblait à cause de la colère. « Vous n’avez pas vécu tout ça, vous ne savez rien, absolument rien de ce qu’il y avait entre nous. Vous n’avez aucun droit de porter un jugement ou de supposer quoi que ce soit à partir de bribes de souvenirs qui ne vous appartiennent même pas ! »

Avant qu’il ne puisse rétorquer, elle tourna les talons et quitta ses appartements, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. 

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Lui balancer ça, comme ça. C’était tout simplement inadmissible.  
Elle avait dévalé les escaliers et débouché comme une furie dans la salle commune qui heureusement était vide. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la tour et s’arrêta au centre de la rotonde où Solas avait jadis peint l’histoire de l’inquisition. L’endroit était désert et elle se laissa tomber sur un banc non loin avant de fondre en larmes.   
Elle resta ainsi jusqu’à ce que ses sanglots se calment.   
Si elle s’était autant énervée c’est parce que les paroles de l’Evanuri avaient fait naitre le doute dans son cœur. Et si… Et si c’était vrai ? Et si le seul amour de sa vie n’avait été qu’une mascarade ?

***

Fen’Harel était encore assis sur la banquette bien après que l’inquisitrice soit partie. Il était encore figé par le choc d’avoir été giflé. Depuis qu’il avait obtenu le rang d’Evanuri, personne ne s’était jamais permis un tel comportement. Il avait pris l’habitude d’être craint et révéré. Personne ne s’opposait à ce qu’il disait et il était obéi en toutes circonstances. Mais elle l’avait giflé, lui avait crié dessus et l’avait planté là. Il réalisa qu’il avait été maladroit dans sa façon de faire. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu de la connaître avant de lui donner son avis. Mais comment expliquer à quelqu’un que l’amour d’une vie n’est en fait qu’une mascarade ?  
Il finit par se lever pour aller contempler la cour de la forteresse. Il aperçut quelques-uns des chevaliers, mais aucune trace d’elle. Il ferma les yeux et sonda les lieux mentalement et la trouva assise sur un banc dans la grande tour. Sa présence était repérable comme un brasier dans la nuit noire. Il allait falloir qu’il lui apprenne comment dissimuler cela également.   
Devait-il la rejoindre ? Après une légère hésitation, il décida que non. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire frapper à nouveau et préféra attendre qu’elle soit calmée.

Au lieu de ça, il s’installa sur le grand bureau qui avait été installé à l’étage de sa chambre, de façon à surplomber la pièce. Il devait décider du déploiement de ses troupes sur les années à venir et il attrapa une plume pour commencer à rédiger ses premières missives.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, il reporta son attention sur l’inquisitrice. Il allait falloir l’entrainer et il y avait un travail monstrueux à abattre. Tout d’abord, le renforcement physique, mental et magique. Ensuite il faudrait lui apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir…   
Le fait de pouvoir passer dans l’immatériel en étant éveillé était normalement sa capacité. Si elle pouvait le faire aussi, cela signifiait qu’elle avait hypothétiquement accès à tout ce que lui-même était en mesure d’accomplir. Cela représentait une liste dont lui-même ne connaissait pas la fin. 

Il poussa un soupir désemparé. Combien de siècles cela allait-il prendre ?

Sans parler du fait qu’il allait devoir lui enseigner comment changer de forme. C’était un aspect qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à devoir apprendre un jour. Ce talent était inné chez chaque elfe, comme un don de naissance. Mais dans son monde à elle… rares étaient ceux qui savaient changer de forme. Fen’Harel trouva cela paradoxal pour un être comme l’inquisitrice d’avoir su maitriser le Dirth’ena Enassalin mais d’être incapable de se transformer en au moins un animal. 

Lorsqu’il leva le nez de ses papiers, le soleil était couché depuis un moment. Il le leva et s’étira avant de se laisser glisser dans son lit, préférant sauter le repas et retourner dans l’immatériel.

***

Lorsque l’inquisitrice quitta la tour dans laquelle elle s’était réfugiée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elrith qui semblait l’attendre derrière la porte. Elle eut un mouvement de recul sous le coup de la surprise avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.  
Elrith la regarda de haut en bas avant de prendre la parole.

« Dure journée ? » 

Elle devait avoir les yeux gonflés d’avoir trop pleuré, ce n’était pas difficile d’imaginer qu’elle n’était pas dans son assiette. Cependant, elle n’avait ni le cœur, ni la force d’expliquer pourquoi à l’elfe en face d’elle.

« J’ai connu mieux » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il hocha simplement la tête d’un air compréhensif avant de tendre sa main vers elle.

« Je peux voir ta main gauche ? »

Elle lui lança soudain un regard méfiant et passa instinctivement sa main gauche dans son dos. Elrith se mit à rire.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste voir. »

Réticente, elle céda pourtant à sa demande et tendit finalement sa main. Elrith la pris dans la sienne, se penchant pour observer l’ancre. Il se risqua même à l’effleurer du bout des doigts, provoquant chez elle un léger picotement.   
Après un moment, il releva les yeux vers elle avant de murmurer, de façon qu’ils soient les seuls à entendre.

« Je m’étais trompé en croyant que tu n’avais pas d’autre arme. Le pouvoir d’un dieu… difficile de rivaliser contre ça. »

Il lâcha sa main et lui fit un sourire complice. 

« Je ne dirai rien, je pense que cela ne concerne que toi et le maître. Je ne veux pas non plus savoir pour quelle raison tu as ce pouvoir avec toi. Ni pour quelle raison Fen’Harel a décidé de ne rien nous dire. Promets-moi juste une seule chose. »

Elle attendit qu’il continue, curieuse.

« Promets-moi que tu ne mettras pas en danger notre ordre, ni le Peuple. »

C’était une demande compliquée à respecter dans le sens où elle semblait attirer toute la misère du monde sur elle et son entourage direct. Elle hocha tout de même la tête, portant une main à son cœur en s’inclinant.

« J’ai fait le serment de protéger le Peuple de l’honorer en arrivant ici, ce n’étaient pas des paroles en l’air. »

Elle n’avait rien promis en ce qui concernait la sécurité de l’ordre, Elrith aussi s’en était aperçu, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire vaguement et de prendre congé d’elle.


	6. Chapter 6

La croisée des chemins était bondée à cette heure. Abelas n’eut aucun mal à passer inaperçu parmi les autres serviteurs. Il ne portait pas son armure caractéristique des sentinelles, trop voyante pour la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Attendant le retour de Cole, il s’était assis sur un des bancs près d’un Eluvian menant au grand marché d’Arlathan. Les gens passaient devant lui sans même le voir.

Le seul avantage à être un elfe au visage marqué par un Evanuri était que l’on devenait invisible. Un esclave parmi tant d’autres.

Il portait une tunique longue en lin et un pantalon près du corps, une tenue que beaucoup de marchands portaient. Une cape de voyage dissimulait habilement ses deux dagues.

Il observait le vas et viens d’un air concentré, cherchant des yeux le moindre détail, la moindre attitude qui pourrait le mener là où il fallait.

Il avait quitté le temple des semaines plus tôt, sur ordre de Mythal. Elle l’avait fait mander juste après son départ de la chambre de l’inquisitrice. Pensant d’abord se faire réprimander pour son comportement, il avait vite compris que sa convocation avait une nature bien plus grave. Junlen avait été aperçu à Arlathan.

Abelas le savait, un esclave ayant fait preuve de rébellion envers son maître était condamné à mort. La fuite de Junlen n’était qu’un sursis. Lorsqu’ils avaient découvert sa disparition, Mythal l’avait aussitôt marqué comme traitre, activant le sort latent à toute vallaslin, les faisant virer rouge vif sur le visage de l’esclave renégat. Il était ainsi facile à identifier et quiconque le voyait savait qu’il était traqué.

Le rôle du bourreau avait été confié à Abelas, qui avait donc la mission de le traquer et le tuer. Cole avait insisté pour se joindre à lui malgré la réticence de Mythal de laisser un esprit de compassion participer à une traque à mort. L’insistance de l’esprit avait cependant fait céder l’Evanuri et ils s’étaient donc mis en route.

La sentinelle déplorait de n’avoir pu revoir l’inquisitrice avant son départ. Il aurait aimé avoir un dernier moment seul à seule avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour terminer ce qu’il avait commencé. Cela aurait été un parfait moyen de lui dire au revoir, de la laisser partir sans aucun regret. Au lieu de ça, il avait juste appris qu’elle était partie rejoindre les autres guerriers arcaniques, sans plus d’informations sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il ne savait même pas s’il la reverrait un jour.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant son esprit divaguer avant de revenir à la tâche qu’il était en train d’accomplir. Cole se matérialisa à côté de lui, passant totalement inaperçu auprès des passants qui allaient et venaient devant eux.

« J’ai suivi sa trace, elle mène vers une porte verrouillée. »

Abelas haussa un sourcil, Junlen n’avait pas accès aux eluvian nécessitant une clé. Il avait forcément dû être accompagné.

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

L’esprit tourna son regard vers une section de la croisée des chemins qui étaient moins bondée, là où les passages nécessitaient des clés. Abelas tourna la tête dans cette direction et Cole apparut près de l’un d’entre eux.

La sentinelle se leva et rejoignit Cole. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant un immense miroir ouvragé dont Abelas reconnut aussitôt la destination.

« Elgar’nan… » Murmura-t-il perplexe.

Qu’un traître à Mythal trouve refuge chez son homologue et époux était surprenant. Qu’il passe par l’eluvian privé de l’Evanuri l’était encore plus. Il rebroussa chemin et attendit quelques instants au carrefour principal avant de s’engager en direction de la capitale.

A peine arrivé sur la grande place principale, il se dirigea vers une ruelle et marcha ainsi un bon moment, quittant le brouhaha de la ville pour le calme relatif des bas quartiers.

La beauté d’Arlathan résidait dans ses immenses flèches de cristal qui surplombaient la ville. Les habitations rivalisaient de beauté les unes avec les autres, enchantées pour donner une vision homogène à la ville quelle que soit l’architecture choisie par ses résidents. Ainsi on pouvait entrer dans ce qui semblait être une demeure ronde aux murs blanc étincelants et découvrir un véritable palais sur plusieurs étages une fois la porte d’entrée passée. June avait fait montre d’un trésor d’imagination pour construire la capitale, qui était aujourd’hui considérée comme son chef d’œuvre.

Les enchantements camouflaient également la misère qui touchait la capitale.

Tout le monde ne vivait pas dans le luxe et l’opulence, c’était même plutôt le contraire. En dehors des dignitaires et des nobles, la plupart des habitants étaient des esclaves à peine assez nourris pour accomplir leur devoir. Ils ne gagnaient pas d’argent et devaient se contenter de troquer des services ou des biens pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Beaucoup d’entre eux gagnaient quelques pièces en vendant des objets artisanaux sur le marché.

Abelas s’engouffra dans une auberge qui avait l’air très respectable de prime abord mais qui se révéla bien moins confortable une fois à l’intérieur.

Tout trahissait la pauvreté des propriétaires. La peinture sur les murs était écaillée, le parquet était vieux et le bois creusé par les années. Au comptoir se tenait un homme peu avenant qui dévisagea la sentinelle avant de le saluer d’un simple hochement de tête. Une arbalète était posée sur le comptoir de façon qu’elle soit bien visible et dissuade les voleurs potentiels.

Abelas passa devant le gérant et monta dans sa chambre. Il résidait ici depuis son arrivée Arlathan, Récoltant le plus d’informations possibles sur la vie à la capitale et les mouvements potentiels de la cible qu’il traquait.

Une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce exiguë dans laquelle il y avait à peine de quoi mettre une paillasse, il prononça quelques mots pour révéler le coffret qu’il avait dissimulé par magie sous une latte du sol. Il s’en saisit et l’ouvrit, révélant un cristal de communication. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l’objet, il se mit à luire d’une lumière bleuâtre. La voix de Mythal ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Qu’as-tu découvert ? » Elle parlait à voix basse, elle ne devait pas être seule songea Abelas avant de répondre simplement.

« Elgar’nan. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc, puis l’Evanuri répondit, toujours à voix basse.

« Retrouve-moi dans le jardin d’été, une heure avant le coucher du soleil. »

La conversation prit fin immédiatement. Abelas rangea soigneusement le cristal dans son coffret et le camoufla à nouveau par magie. Il attendit un temps raisonnable dans sa chambre avant de redescendre dans la salle commune de l’auberge.

Un feu de cheminée réchauffait agréablement la pièce malgré les fissures dans les murs et il s’installa près de l’âtre, commandant à la femme du gérant une pinte de bière et une assiette de viande rôtie.

Le repas n’était pas mauvais, si on ne se posait pas de questions sur l’origine de la viande et la bière, bien que tiède, faisait très bien son office.

Il finissait sa choppe lorsque Cole refit son apparition. Abelas leva les yeux vers l’esprit, se demandant quelle histoire se cachait derrière ce jeune garçon à l’apparence étrange et aux oreilles arrondies.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda la sentinelle, pensant qu’il avait dû repartir traquer l’elfe renégat.

« Je suis allé la voir » Murmura Cole. Abelas cessa aussitôt de manger et lança à l’esprit un regard attentif, attendant qu’il continue. Cole lisait les émotions de l’elfe avec aisance et il n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre prononcer ses questions pour y répondre.

« Elle va bien. » Il hésita une seconde, puis ajouta « Elle est avec Fen’Harel, elle apprend, souffre, gagne en puissance. »

Ainsi Fen’Harel dirigeait les guerrier arcaniques… Abelas fut heureux d’entendre des nouvelles de l’inquisitrice, mais son absence se ressentit encore plus à présent. Il pensait constamment à elle, en était-il de même pour elle ? Pensait-elle à lui ?

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Cole.

Cette simple réponse suffit à le faire sourire. Même s’ils étaient séparés et n’avaient peut-être plus aucune chance de se rencontrer à nouveau, ils pensaient l’un à l’autre et cela lui suffisait pour l’instant. C’était mieux que le néant, mieux que de ne pas savoir.

« Où est-elle ? » Osa-t-il enfin demander.

« Secret. Le lieu est sacré et protégé. Personne ne doit savoir. » Répondit Cole. Abelas n’insista pas, il s’était douté qu’il allait se confronter à ce type de réponse. La demeure des guerriers arcanique avait toujours été protégée par de nombreux sortilèges. Il s’estimait déjà chanceux d’avoir appris qui était aux commandes.

Terminant son repas, il quitta l’auberge pour arpenter les rues de la capitale en attendant l’heure où il devrait rejoindre le palais de Mythal.

Lorsqu’il arriva au jardin d’été, la déesse l’attendait, assise sur un banc de bois qui offrait un point de vue parfait sur la beauté du jardin.

Il vint s’asseoir à ses côtés sans rien dire, attendant patiemment. Sans tourner la tête vers lui, elle prit la parole.

« Cela fait un moment que j’ai des doutes sur ce qui se trame chez lui. » Elle laissa échapper un soupir las avant de reprendre. « Il est peut-être temps d’affronter mes craintes et de vérifier ce qu’il s’y passe. »

Abelas garda le silence un court moment avant de finalement demander.

« Doit-on continuer ainsi ? »

Elle tourna ses yeux dorés vers lui, pensive.

« Non. » Finit-elle par dire. « Il est temps que tu reprennes ta véritable place. »

Sur ces mots, d’un geste de la main, elle modifia les tatouages de la sentinelle, leur donnant la même apparence que celles de l’inquisitrice. La seule différence résidait dans la couleur vert foncé qu’arborait Abelas. Il glissa ses doigts sur ses joues, comme soulagé.

« Merci d’avoir tenu ce rôle durant si longtemps, mais il est temps que mon maître assassin reprenne sa place à mes côtés sans se cacher dans l’ombre. »

Abelas hocha simplement la tête, le regard fixé dans le vide. Il avait endossé le rôle de serviteur de bas rang pour observer et débusquer des espions infiltrés parmi les suivants de la déesse. Durant plus d’un siècle, il avait fait profil bas, traquant les ennemis de Mythal.

Junlen avait été le plus difficile à confondre, mais l’événement avec l’inquisitrice avait drastiquement accéléré les choses.

Il avait aussi reçu l’ordre de garder un œil sur elle, afin de vérifier qu’elle ne représentait vraiment aucun danger pour sa maîtresse. Cette partie-là de son travail s’était avéré bien plus agréable qu’il ne l’avait espéré. 

« Nous allons rendre une visite à Elgar’nan dans quelques jours. D’ici là, termine tes affaires en cours. »

La sentinelle ne répondit rien, ce n’était pas nécessaire. Alors qu’il allait se lever et laisser l’Evanuri seule, elle reprit la parole, changeant complètement de sujet. Elle lui posa une question qu’il avait redoutée depuis qu’elle était entrée dans ses appartements privés au temple.

« Allais-tu vraiment l’embrasser ? »

Il se figea, cherchant comment il allait répondre à ça. Il avait beaucoup pensé aux excuses qu’il aurait pu donner à la déesse, mais il n’avait pas imaginé qu’elle serait aussi directe. Il se résigna à répondre, honnêtement.

« Oui. »

Mythal l’observa, visiblement surprise.

« De toutes les personnes que j’aurai pu mandater pour la surveiller, j’étais persuadée que tu serais le seul à ne pas avoir d’intérêt en ce genre de… frivolités. »

Il ne pouvait rien dire contre cela, elle avait raison, normalement il n’aurait jamais pensé faire une chose pareille. Mais l’inquisitrice avait quelque chose d’autre, un magnétisme qu’il ne comprenait pas et l’attirait irrémédiablement.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai déçue. » répondit-il platement.

« Ce n’est rien, c’est du passé maintenant. Ce n’est pas comme si tu comptais la revoir ou si tu te languissais d’elle. »

Abelas ne répondit plus rien. C’était exactement ce qu’il souhaitait et ressentait. La facilité avec laquelle Mythal venait de mettre des mots sur son malaise le fit baisser les yeux.

Elle sembla remarquer sa détresse et laissa échapper une exclamation surprise.

« Ne me dis pas que c’est ce que tu ressens ! »

Les yeux toujours fixés au sol, soupira tristement.

« Il semblerai bien que si, pardonnez-moi. »

Mythal considéra sa réponse un moment puis posa une main sur l’épaule de la sentinelle, qui releva la tête, surprit. Elle ne touchait jamais personne. Il croisa son regard et y vit une sincère tristesse à son égard.

« Non, c’est à moi de te demander pardon Abelas. »

Ne comprenant pas, il l’interrogea du regard.

« Sais-tu seulement à qui son cœur appartient ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un homme nommé Solas, Cole me l’a dit. » Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de l’Evanuri et cela l’inquiétait un peu. « Mais il est mort maintenant. »

Mythal lui fit un triste sourire.

« Pas tout à fait. » Abelas était perplexe et elle s’expliqua. « Il s’agit de Fen’Harel. L’homme qu’elle a aimé passionnément et pour qui elle serait allée jusqu’à donner sa vie, c’est lui. »

La nouvelle lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.

L’amour de sa vie était un Evanuri. Evanuri qui était aujourd’hui avec elle en permanence… Il essaya de se rassurer en raisonnant. Fen’Harel ne la connaissait pas, ce n’est pas comme s’il allait la retrouver après des siècles de séparation. Non. Il ne lui prêterait peut-être aucune attention particulière. Mais s’il était tombé amoureux d’elle une fois, n’allait-il pas lui trouver les mêmes attraits que dans son époque à elle ? N’allait-il pas tenter de la séduire ? Et si elle l’aimait toujours, alors elle serait peut-être celle qui chercherait à le séduire. Il s’imagina une seconde à la place du loup implacable, avec l’inquisitrice qui tenterai de le séduire. Il n’aurait pas résisté une seule seconde à ses avances.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa alors qu’il réalisait à quel point elle était hors de sa portée maintenant.

Mythal semblait sincèrement triste pour lui.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tes premiers sentiments romantiques soient éveillés par une femme comme elle ? » Se demanda-t-elle. « N’aurais-tu pas pu choisir une jeune noble que je me serai fait une joie de te présenter ? » Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle put voir à quel point il souffrait en cet instant. « Arracher le cœur du loup implacable… On ne peut pas dire que tu fasses les choses à moitié Abelas. »

Il songea à ces dernières paroles. En était-il seulement capable ? Ravir la femme qui avait gagné le cœur d’un Evanuri. Il décida que ça valait la peine d’essayer. Il voulait se raccrocher à cette idée.

***

L’inquisitrice ouvrit les yeux sur un monde distordu et baigné d’une lumière verte qui lui était familière.

Elle était assise en tailleur et se releva péniblement sous le regard impassible du loup implacable, debout devant elle, les bras croisés dans son dos. Depuis qu’il avait révélé son identité, il ne prenait plus la peine de se transformer en loup.

« C’est encore trop lent. » Observa-t-il d’un air critique.

Elle travaillait depuis des semaines avec Fen’Harel et les autres chevaliers. Chacun avait un domaine de prédilection et Solas avait réparti les tâches de façon qu’elle puisse bénéficier des meilleurs professeurs dans chaque domaine.

A son grand désespoir, la maîtrise de l’ancre et tout ce qui avait trait à l’immatériel était un enseignement que seul lui pouvait dispenser. Il tentait de lui apprendre comment passer dans l’immatériel sans avoir besoin de dormir. Pour l’instant, elle devait tenter d’y arriver en méditant. De longues et interminables heures de méditation durant lesquelles elle faisait tout sauf méditer. Ce qui lui valait les remontrances régulières de l’Evanuri qui l’attendait de l’autre côté, faisant preuve de moins en moins de patience.

Elle regardait autour d’elle, curieuse. L’immatériel lui semblait plus tangible lorsqu’elle y entrait ainsi. Ce n’était pas aussi effrayant que lorsqu’elle l’avait pénétré physiquement avec l’inquisition. Non le monde était le même, juste plus flou, plus vert et plus malléable. Fen’Harel lui avait expliqué que l’immatériel de son monde était très différent, comme brisé. Elle ne pouvait qu’être d’accord. L’immatériel dans lequel elle avait passé ses premières nuits de rêveuse n’avait rien à voir avec ça. L’atmosphère y était plus oppressante, les démons étaient nombreux à lui tourner autour.

Ici les esprits les plus curieux s’approchaient d’elle avant de s’enfuir. Il régnait une ambiance mystique, mais pas angoissante. La présence de Fen’Harel semblait dissuader la plupart des esprits de s’approcher, ce qu’elle déplorait car elle avait une véritable soif d’apprendre et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Son regard se perdit au loin, où elle voyait virevolter des esprits à une bonne distance d’eux. Solas tourna la tête pour suivre son regard et poussa un soupir.

« Il est trop tôt pour interagir avec eux. Vous ne savez pas encore maîtriser vos actes. »

Elle ne pouvait qu’acquiescer à cela. Dans l’immatériel, l’ancre devenait imprévisible. D’après l’Evanuri, elle réagissait avant tout à ses volontés. Mais l’inquisitrice dispensait trop d’énergie pour des actions mineures, ce qui pouvait amener à des situations catastrophiques.

La première fois qu’ils avaient essayé, elle devait simplement toucher un bouton de fleur pour le pousser à éclore. Lorsqu’elle avait posé ses doigts sur la plante, celle-ci s’était consumée en quelques secondes, éclosant fanant et pourrissant sous ses yeux effarés.

Toutes les tentatives avaient donné le même résultat. Ce n’était que depuis quelques jours que Fen’Harel en avait compris la cause.

L’immatériel qu’elle connaissait semblait être séparé de son monde par une sorte de voile. Qui rendait la communication entre la magie et le vivant quasi inexistante. Cela expliquait pourquoi seules quelques personnes pouvaient pratiquer la magie car seuls les êtres les plus sensibles spirituellement arrivaient à franchir cette barrière. Elle avait donc appris à chercher et drainer cette magie en y mettant toutes ses forces en permanence.

Maintenant que la barrière n’existait plus, elle pratiquait sa magie de la même façon, ce qui résultait en une démonstration de magie sauvage et incontrôlée. C’était comme si elle s’était habituée à tirer sur une corde tenue par un dragon et que soudain elle appliquait la même force contre un cochard.

Elle devait donc apprendre à doser pour ne pas détruire tout ce qu’elle touchait.

Elle se trouvait dans la cour de Fort Céleste, juste devant l’entrée principale. En tournant la tête vers les écuries, elle se rappela les échoppes des marchants qui s’étaient installés non loin. Aussitôt, des planches sorties de nulle part s’amoncelèrent pour former lesdites échoppes. Fen’Harel s’approcha d’elle, contemplant le résultat.

La structure tremblait légèrement, comme si elle avait du mal à tenir en place. Il s’adressa à l’inquisitrice sans quitter des yeux les constructions fragiles.

« Elles sont encore intangibles. Vous essayez de créer quelque chose qui n’existe pas de l’autre côté. Pour l’instant seule votre volonté et vos souvenirs les font tenir debout. Dès que votre concentration faiblira ou si vous quittez l’immatériel, elles disparaîtront. » Il fit une pause. « Si vous voulez rendre tangible ce genre de modifications, il faut les figer dans l’instant. »

Les figer dans l’instant ? Comme arrêter le temps ? Fen’Harel reprit toujours en fixant la construction intangible des yeux.

« Vous savez ralentir ou accélérer le temps sur une zone donnée. Vous l’utilisez quand vous vous battez. » Il tourna son regard vers elle. « Ici, il s’agit de ralentir au maximum, jusqu’à figer complètement la zone souhaitée. Essayez. » Ordonna-t-il.

Bien que sceptique, elle se concentra du mieux qu’elle pu et lança son sort. Elle sentit une légère fatigue qui disparut presque aussitôt et leva les yeux pour constater le résultat.

L’Evanuri observait la structure qui ne bougea pas. Après quelques secondes, elle s’effondra au ralentit avant de disparaître totalement. Elle poussa un soupir déçu.

« C’est l’idée. Recommencez. »

Elle fut obligée de réitérer l’opération pendant des heures. Plus le temps passait et moins elle y parvenait.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, Fen’Harel décida qu’il était temps de mettre fin à l’entraînement. Ils quittèrent tous deux l’immatériel et elle se retrouva à nouveau en tailleur, en position de méditation. Son corps lui parut raide lorsqu’elle se releva.

Elle rejoignit ses camarades dans la salle commune, s’installant à côté de Nelwyn qui lui avait gardé une assiette.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse. « Toujours aussi compliqué ? »

L’inquisitrice hocha la tête avant de commencer à manger.

« J’ai vraiment du mal avec lui… »

Nelwyn étouffa un rire. Elle désigna discrètement l’Evanuri du menton et elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur et un brin fatigué.

« Tu ne lui adresses toujours pas la parole ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle n’avait plus adressé la parole à Fen’Harel depuis leur altercation le premier jour. De retour dans sa chambre après avoir pleuré un long moment, elle était tombée sur Nelwyn qui l’attendait, anxieuse.

Elle lui avait tout raconté, son passé, sa rencontre avec Fen’Harel et ses paroles blessantes. Nelwyn l’avait écoutée sans faire de commentaire et l’avait réconfortée. Elle avait accepté toute son histoire sans broncher et était vite devenue une amie à laquelle elle pouvait se confier.

« Je pense qu’il ne va pas tarder à craquer tu sais. »

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil dans sa direction et elle se rendit compte qu’il était en train de la fixer. Son humeur semblait aller en empirant. Elle s’empressa de regarder ailleurs.

Nelwyn continua d’observer l’Evanuri quelques secondes.

« Il n’a pas l’habitude. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose finalement. Il faut bien qu’il comprenne qu’on ne parle pas aux gens ainsi. »

Elle allait répondre quand Zatriel vint les rejoindre.

Le joyeux et très bruyant Zatriel.

L’inquisitrice éprouvait de l’affection pour cet elfe. Il était un véritable rayon de soleil et lui mettait du baume au cœur lorsqu’elle déprimait.

Il passa un bras atour de ses épaules et la serra brièvement contre lui.

« Enfin revenue de l’immatériel ? On commençait à s’ennuyer sans notre deuxième furie préférée. »

Zatriel faisait référence à Rimaya quand il parlait de furie, ses passes d’armes régulières avec l’inquisitrice l’avait catapultée au rang de furie numéro deux, grade fortement approuvé par Elrith qui avait constaté la même rage lorsqu’il s’agissait de combat magique.

Elle le gratifia d’un sourire amusé.

« Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes deux instructeurs favoris aussi longtemps. »

La voix d’Elrith derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête.

« Tes deux instructeurs favoris ? que fais-tu du troisième alors ? » Il lui fit un clin d’œil et désigna la table au fond de la salle commune où Fen’Harel s’était installé pour manger.

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Pour avoir des favoris, il faut bien en avoir un que l’on ne supporte pas. » Répondit-elle froidement.

Fen’Harel se leva brusquement, renversant son verre au passage. Sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers, la claquant brusquement derrière lui.

Un silence de mort plana sur le petit groupe.

« Je crois qu’il est vexé. » remarqua Zatriel. « Tu devrais peut-être aller t’excuser. »

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. » Répondit Elrith à sa place.

Cherchant à changer de sujet, Nelwyn Demanda des nouvelles de Rimaya, Arlan et Theron, tous trois partis en mission à la frontière sud.

« Ils sont bien arrivés, même si Rimaya se plaint de la chaleur et de l’humidité. » Répondit Elrith.

« Je me demande si Theron va survivre à Rimaya. Ils n’ont jamais été envoyés si longtemps en mission ensemble… » Remarqua Zatriel, l’air concerné.

La conversation s’orienta subtilement vers l’absence de leurs compagnons et l’inquisitrice détourna finalement son regard de la porte qui avait claqué.

Il était parti sans manger, visiblement en colère. Elle hésita à monter le voir et renonça finalement à cette idée. Il avait mérité d’être traité ainsi.

***

Fen’Harel fracassa une tasse sur le mur dans un élan de colère. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il avait surpris la conversation de Zatriel et Elrith avec l’inquisitrice et il s’était senti excessivement vexé de sa réponse.

Depuis leur altercation, elle n’avait plus prononcé le moindre mot à son attention. Elle ne l’ignorait pas, ni ne refusait d’obéir à ses ordres, mais elle le considérait comme… comme un mal nécessaire.

Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant. Après tout, elle ne l’ennuyait pas ni n’était agressive. Pourtant la voir rire et chahuter avec les autres chevaliers alors qu’il n’avait droit qu’à un traitement froid et silencieux le mettait hors de lui.

Il avait tenté d’engager la conversation à de nombreuses reprises. Il s’était même excusé d’avoir autant manqué de tact. Il ne lui avait pas reproché de l’avoir frappé. Mais rien n’y fit. Elle ne lui parlait pas.

Sortant prendre l’air au balcon, il baissa les yeux et la vit dehors, bras dessus bras dessous avec Zatriel, le chevalier se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille et elle éclata de rire.

Il réprima une nouvelle bouffée de colère avant de réaliser avec horreur ce qu’il était en train de vivre. Était-il…jaloux ?! Il prit quelques secondes pour analyser ses émotions et du se rendre à l’évidence. Il était bel et bien jaloux de l’attention qu’elle portait aux autres mais qu’elle lui refusait.

Réalisant les implications de telles émotions, il tenta de se calmer. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu’elle était avec lui et il en était déjà à jalouser les personnes à qui elle donnait de l’attention. Qu’en serait-il dans quelques dizaines d’années ? A ce rythme autant l’emprisonner dès à présent et la faire sienne de gré ou de force… Il se surprit à envisager l’idée quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête à nouveau, essayant de se vider l’esprit.

Il était un Evanuri, il pouvait avoir ce qu’il désirait et qui il désirait. Plutôt que de s’entêter à vouloir l’approbation d’une personne en particulier, il pouvait tout aussi bien s’en moquer et laisser couler. Il lui suffirait d’aller à Arlathan pour combler chacun de ses besoins… Se persuadant du bien fondé de cette idée, il commença à se calmer. Un nouveau rire de la jeune femme le fis baisser les yeux à nouveau. Zatriel la portait sur son épaule comme s’il l’avait capturée et Elrith jouait le preux chevalier qui vient à sa rescousse. Nelwyn les observait, amusée tandis que l’inquisitrice tentait de se libérer des mains de son camarade.

Fen’Harel déglutis, prit une inspiration et se détourna de la scène en serrant les poings. Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu.

***

Abelas et Mythal passèrent l’Eluvian privé d’Elgar’nan quelques jours après la découverte de la sentinelle. Ils furent reçus dignement et un immense banquet avait été organisé en leur honneur.

Mythal passa le plus clair de son temps avec son époux, jouant à merveille le rôle de l’épouse qui rend visite à son compagnon trop souvent loin d’elle.

Pendant ce temps, Abelas avait quartier libre pour aller explorer le palais.

Il avait fouillé tous les recoins possibles en compagnie de Cole mais n’avaient rien trouvé qui puisse être utile.

Ils décidèrent donc de rester quelques temps sur place, pour observer.

La première allusion à l’inquisitrice arriva moins d’une semaine après leur arrivée. Elgar’nan dînait avec Mythal lorsqu’il demanda entre deux sujets de conversation.

« J’ai ouï dire que tu avais choisi d’envoyer l’une de tes suivantes étudier l’art du Dirth’ena Enassalin. Je dois avouer être curieux à ce sujet. Je n’ai pas le souvenir d’avoir jamais vu quelqu’un doté du don parmi tes serviteurs. »

Mythal ne laissa rien paraître mais Abelas se tendit à la mention de la jeune femme.

« Elle nous a tous épatés en révélant son pouvoir, je l’ai envoyée avec les guerriers arcaniques aussitôt après. » Répondit calmement la déesse.

« Tout de même. » Intervint Elgar’nan, refusant de changer de sujet. « Tu n’avais jamais démontré d’intérêt pour ces guerriers jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Pourquoi t’impliquer dans les affaires du loup implacable soudainement ? »

La sentinelle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa maîtresse qui avait cessé de manger pour fixer son époux d’un air intrigué.

« Ce qui m’intrigue encore plus, soleil de mes jours, c’est de voir l’intérêt que tu portes aux chevaliers soudainement. » Elle lui fit un doux sourire. « N’étais-tu pas persuadé qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’un rassemblement de guerriers sans aucun intérêt ? »

Elgar’nan s’empourpra devant les propos de Mythal.

« Je n’ai jamais dit de telles choses. Je me demande simplement qui est cette jeune elfe en qui tu as placé assez de confiance pour l’envoyer entre les griffes du loup implacable. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons tous des doutes sur le camp que Fen’Harel a choisi dans cette guerre ? »

Abelas manqua de s’étouffer avec son vin. De quoi parlait Elgar’nan ?! Mythal avait-elle envoyé l’inquisitrice dans les bras d’un traître potentiel en toute connaissance de cause ? Vu le calme qu’elle affichait, il était clair que l’information ne l’avait pas ébranlée.

« Je n’ai jamais eu de doutes sur sa loyauté. » Fit remarquer Mythal.

« Bien entendu. » Se renfrogna Elgar’nan. « Ce loup a toujours été un de tes favoris… »

Le ressentiment dans sa voix laissait sous-entendre que l’amitié entre Mythal et Fen’Harel ne ravissait en rien son époux.

« Quoi qu’il en soit. » Repris Elgar’nan. « J’aimerai rencontrer cette jeune femme dès que possible. »

Mythal resta silencieuse, elle réfléchissait surement à un bon moyen de refuser. Lorsqu’elle reprit la parole, elle semblait plus détendue.

« Tu la verras très bientôt. » lui répondit-elle, gentiment. « Le tournoi des guerriers arcaniques doit avoir lieu d’ici une dizaine d’années non ? »

Le tournoi ! Abelas avait complètement oublié l’existence de ce tournoi. Organisé deux fois par siècle, il permettait aux champions de chaque Evanuri se concourir pour que le vainqueur puisse affronter un guerrier arcanique, puis suivaient des concours d’adresse et de force entre les détenteurs du Dirth’ena Enassalin. C’était un événement qui faisait office de divertissement et de démonstration de puissance. L’inquisitrice y participerai forcément.

L’existence de l’événement semblait être sortie de la tête d’Elgar’nan qui fit un sourire ravi à Mythal.

« Mais oui c’est vrai. Ce tournoi est déjà si proche. » Après un moment de réflexion, il reprit d’une voix suave. « Je n’y ai jamais participé. Peut être devrais-je préparer un champion pour me représenter, qu’en penses-tu ? »

Elle l’encouragea en ce sens, et le fil de leurs conversations reprit son cours jusque tard dans la nuit.

A peine quelques jours plus tard, Mythal pris congé de son époux et retourna avec Abelas dans son palais. Elle prit l’elfe à part et posa sur lui un regard grave.

« Il manigance quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi ni dans quel but, mais je veux que tu te prépare pour le tournoi. Tu seras mon champion et il te faudra obligatoirement remporter la victoire. »

Abelas acquiesça, il avait un mauvais presentiment lui aussi. Et si Elgar’nan souhaitait à tout prix affronter l’inquisitrice, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Autant essayer de lui couper l’herbe sous le pied en remportant lui-même la victoire.

Lorsqu’il retrouva sa chambre au palais, il se contempla dans le miroir. L’absence d’une grande partie de ses vallaslin lui laissait entrevoir à nouveau son visage tel qu’il était au naturel. Il défit sa longue tresse et se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit.

Très vite ses pensées dérivèrent vers l’inquisitrice. Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à attendre pour la revoir. Il allait se consacrer corps et âme à son entraînement magique et physique pour s’assurer une victoire écrasante sur les autres participants. Il protégerait la jeune femme, quoi qu’il en coûte.


	7. Chapter 7

La porte de la salle d’arme s’ouvrit derrière elle alors qu’elle remettait en place un bâton d’entrainement. Elle ne se retourna pas, ayant reconnu l’énergie dégagée par le nouvel arrivant.

« Je pense que cette fois-ci je suis prête. » annonça-t-elle. « Quand partons-nous ? »

Fen’harel s’adossa au mur près de l’entrée, contemplant l’inquisitrice sans rien dire. Dix années étaient passées depuis son arrivée à Fort Céleste. Les premiers mois avaient été très compliqués, mais elle avait progressé à une vitesse vertigineuse et contre toute attente leur relation avait fini par s’apaiser.

Elle avait mis un mois entier avant de lui adresser la parole et il avait failli devenir fou. Puis tout s’était finalement calmé, et ils avaient pu progresser d’autant plus une fois la communication entre eux rétablie. Elrith et Zatriel avaient également fait un travail remarquable avec l’inquisitrice, lui faisant gagner tant en endurance qu’en force physique et magique. L’Evanuri entrevoyait la puissance latente qu’il restait encore à libérer chez elle.

« Nous attendons le retour de Theron, Rimaya et Arlan, puis nous partirons pour Arlathan » Répondit le loup implacable.

L’inquisitrice se retourna enfin et croisa le regard de Fen’Harel qui se tendit aussitôt. Lorsqu’elle le regardait ainsi, il avait l’impression d’être une proie face à son prédateur.

Plus la magie en elle se développait, plus elle dégageait cette aura de magie brute et sauvage. Les quelques entraînements où il avait tenté de la pousser au-delà de ses limites avaient résulté en un véritable déchaînement magique. Elle drainait son pouvoir avec tellement de facilité aujourd’hui qu’il lui arrivait de douter sur sa capacité à la vaincre en combat singulier.

Ce doute avait fait naître en lui un nouveau sentiment. Une sensation de danger permanent qu’étrangement, il ne trouvait pas déplaisante.

Elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et sa présence magique diminua considérablement, lui redonnant l’apparence d’une elfe banale, presque terne comparé à son état normal.

« J’ai encore du mal à camoufler ma présence. J’oublie tout le temps… » s’excusa-t-elle.

Fen’Harel se détendit un peu et lui accorda un léger sourire.

« Difficile d’aller contre sa nature… » Changeant de sujet il demanda, curieux. « Comment avance la métamorphose avec Nelwyn ? »

L’inquisitrice lui fit un sourire à son tour. « C’est une surprise, je n’ai rien le droit de dire jusqu’au tournoi. »

D’humeur taquine, l’Evanuri lui demanda en ricanant. « Est-ce une nouvelle façon de me dire que tu n’y arrives pas ? »

Elle lui lança un de ses gants qu’il esquiva sans effort.

« Aurais-je touché un point faible ? »

Il arrêta le projectile suivant entre ses doigts. Il s’agissait d’un couteau de lancer. Fen’Harel gratifia l’inquisitrice d’un regard réprobateur.

« On avait dit plus d’objets coupants. »

Il le lui lança en retour et la lame se retrouva figée dans les airs à quelques centimètres de son visage sans qu’elle n’ait esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle prononça ensuite quelques paroles et la lame se mit à oxyder avant de tomber en poussière au sol.

« Je t’ai aussi demandé d’arrêter de détruire le matériel… »

Elle soupira et prononça de nouvelles paroles. La poussière redevint rouille, puis métal alors que la lame reprenait sa place initiale là où elle s’était figée. L’inquisitrice se saisit de l’arme suspendue dans les airs et la tendit à l’Evanuri.

« Voilà, content ? »

Il prit le couteau alors qu’elle s’approchait de lui, un peu trop près pour que ce soit innocent. Elle glissa un doigt tentateur sous son menton et se rapprocha assez pour n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il déglutit, fixant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ils avaient pris cette habitude de se provoquer l’un l’autre sans qu’il ne se passe rien entre eux. Seulement, pour l’Evanuri, cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait passé le stade de la provocation. Pour elle cependant, cela ne semblait n’être rien d’autre qu’un jeu. Il soupçonnait le passif avec le Fen’Harel de son époque et ses propres stupides réflexions lors de leur première rencontre d’être à l’origine d’un tel comportement. Alors qu’elle s’écartait de lui, déjà occupée à autre chose, il se demanda si elle finirait par lui faire à nouveau confiance un jour.

Reposant l’arme qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main à sa place, il demanda à l’inquisitrice d’un ton qui se voulait détaché.

« Tu es stressée pour le tournoi ? »

Elle cessa un instant de bouger, le temps de vraiment réfléchir à la question.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Finit-elle par répondre. « Le plus difficile sera de me retenir sans doute. »

Elle avait fini de remettre la salle en ordre et s’apprêtait à sortir, Fen’Harel lui emboîta le pas.

« C’est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur toi. Te contenter du minimum et faire profil bas. » Elle bougonna quelque chose d’inintelligible. « Et ça ne changera rien de faire la tête. »

Elle s’arrêta brusquement devant lui et il manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, il put voir dans son regard la déception qu’elle ressentait.

« Ce n’est pas juste, tous les autres vont donner leur maximum et moi je dois jouer les empotées. »

Fan’Harel réprima une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il serra les dents et se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais que nous faisons ça pour ta sécurité. Mythal nous a demandé de jouer la discrétion. »

Au rappel du message de la déesse, l’inquisitrice se calma un peu. Elle affaissa les épaules.

« Oui je sais bien… »

La porte du couloir dans lequel ils étaient s’ouvrit soudain et il retira sa main de l’épaule de la jeune femme. Elrith fit son entrée en compagnie de Zatriel, tous deux absorbés dans leur conversation. En voyant l’inquisitrice avec Fen’Harel, ils s’arrêtèrent pour les regarder tour à tour.

Elrith leur fit un large sourire.

« Alors comme ça on se retrouve en cachette dans les couloirs loin des regards indiscrets ? »

Les joues de l’Evanuri se colorèrent légèrement alors que l’inquisitrice se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Si tu penses que le couloir de la salle d’arme est le lieu idéal pour une rencontre secrète, je pense que tu ne t’entraînes pas assez mon très cher Elrith. »

Ce fut au tour de Zatriel d’éclater de rire.

« Tu entends ça, Elrith ? Ton apprentie dont tu me disais tant de bien il n’y a même pas quelques minutes vient de te manquer de respect devant notre supérieur. » Il fit un clin d’œil à l’inquisitrice et jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Fen’Harel, évaluant rapidement s’il était d’humeur ou non à ce genre de plaisanteries.

Ce dernier avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et observait leur joute verbale d’un air amusé.

Faisant mine d’être offensé, Elrith se saisit du bâton fixé dans son dos.

« C’est un affront que je vais devoir laver, pour mon honneur. »

Il incita l’inquisitrice à le rejoindre, laissant la magie enflammer son arme.

Faussement ennuyée, l’inquisitrice poussa un long soupir.

« Puisqu’il le faut… » Elle allait faire appel à la magie de la marque mais marqua une pause, lançant un regard interrogateur à Fen’Harel. Il hocha la tête et elle fit un large sourire.

Alors qu’Elrith allait attaquer, l’inquisitrice disparut devant ses yeux dans éclair de lumière verte. Le chevalier tenta de la repérer mais il ne la sentait nulle part près de lui. Une seconde plus tard elle était de retour, dans son dos, une dague posée sur sa gorge.

Zatriel observa l’arme dans les mains de l’inquisitrice, puis porta une main à sa ceinture.

« Hey mais c’est à moi ça ! »

Le chevalier avait laissé échapper un juron face à la rapidité avec laquelle elle l’avait vaincu. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de retirer la lame de sa gorge, la tendant à son propriétaire qui s’empressa de la remettre à sa ceinture.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. »

Elrith attrapa l’inquisitrice par le bras pour l’étreindre affectueusement.

« Toi tu as intérêt à faire attention lors du tournoi. J’imagine déjà les hordes de soldats qui vont vouloir t’inviter à sortir après avoir vu tes talents… » Elle lui fit un sourire attendri, toujours dans ses bras.

Fen’Harel se racla la gorge bruyamment et Elrith la relâcha.

La porte du couloir s’ouvrit à nouveau, laissant cette fois apparaître Nelwyn, accompagnée de Theron, Arlan et Rimaya. En les voyant tous dans le couloir, elle posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous ici ? La salle commune est à peine à dix pas d’ici… »

Fen’Harel capta le regard de Theron et mit fin aux enfantillages en cours, demandant au chevalier de l’accompagner dans ses quartiers pour discuter sans plus tarder. Il avait dû capter quelque chose de particulier dans son regard ou son attitude car il avait semblé soudain sous tension.

Rimaya rejoignit son frère et l’étreignit dans une rare manifestation d’affection. Lui-même surprit, il regarda sa sœur jumelle avec inquiétude.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

Arlan posa son regard sur ses compagnons jusqu’à croiser le regard de l’inquisitrice. Elle réalisa pour la première fois qu’il sondait systématiquement chacun de ses compagnons lorsqu’il arrivait dans une pièce, vérifiant leur état de santé en permanence. Il n’avait pas quitté l’inquisitrice des yeux lorsqu’il prit la parole.

« Nous avons été trahis. »

***

« Nous allons positionner des espions ici, là, et là » Indiqua Abelas sur une carte du territoire posée sur une grande table en granit. Il était dans la salle de commandement des troupes de Mythal, en compagnie des principaux généraux de la déesse.

La sentinelle posa un regard froid sur les soldats qui se tendirent, mal à l’aise. Depuis qu’il avait repris sa place auprès de l’Evanuri, beaucoup de soldats avaient d’abord remis en question sa montée de grade fulgurante, supposant qu’il avait obtenu les faveurs de Mythal par des moyens douteux. Sa réaction avait alors été immédiate et sans appel. Il avait lavé son honneur dans le sang, se montrant impitoyable et mortel. Depuis, il avait conservé une attitude distante et froide avec les soldats, se concentrant sur sa mission principale. La sentinelle humble et soumise face à ses supérieurs avait disparu, laissant la place à un général puissant et sans pitié. Il avait par la suite largement prouvé sa valeur de maître espion et assassin. 

L’un des soldats prit la parole, désignant du doigt l’un des points qu’il avait nommés.

« Le noble qui gère cette portion du territoire n’est pas favorable au déplacement de nos troupes. Il risque d’aller se plaindre s’il aperçoit nos hommes. »

Abelas contempla la carte, réfléchissant à une solution. C’était le plus court moyen de rejoindre la zone côtière, contourner le territoire du noble risquait de faire perdre un temps précieux. Ne voyant pas d’autre solution, il répondit toujours sur le même ton.

« Tuez-le, lui et toute sa lignée. Les terres seront revendiquées par Mythal et nous justifierons sa mort par un affront fait à la déesse. »

« A vos ordres. » répondit le soldat sans faire de commentaires.

Le conseil de guerre prit fin quelques minutes plus tard et Abelas quitta la salle en poussant un long soupir. Son ancien rythme de vie lui manquait par moments. Il n’avait pas arrêté depuis que Mythal lui avait redonné son grade officiel et il se surprenait à repenser aux calmes années passées dans le temple du Vir’Abelassan avec nostalgie.

Il déboucha dans l’un des nombreux jardins de la déesse et leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil n’était pas encore couché mais il n’allait pas tarder et la lune était déjà levée. Il observa le fin croissant un instant et son cœur s’accéléra. Le tournoi n’était plus que dans quelques jours…

Hésitant à aller manger avec le reste de la maisonnée, il opta finalement pour une autre séance d’entrainement.

***

Tous les chevaliers étaient réunis dans la salle commune en compagnie de Fen’Harel. Le rapport de Theron sur la situation à la frontière sud s’était montré alarmant. Au-delà des tensions habituelles et des jeux politiques potentiellement mortels, ils avaient été confrontés à une situation peu commune.

Ils avaient été pris en embuscade sur le chemin, par des elfes non marqués et armés jusqu’aux dents. Leurs assaillants avaient attaqué sans sommation avec l’intention de tuer et les chevaliers avaient été pris de court. Victime de leur propre orgueil de croire que leur statut suffisait à leur garantir une sécurité relative, ils avaient été surpris en pleine journée.

Rimaya avait ainsi frôlé la mort, transpercée d’une flèche qui avait manqué son cœur de quelques centimètres. Arlan s’était bien entendu empressé de la soigner tandis que Theron, ayant repris ses moyens et son arme, s’était chargé de combattre leurs ennemis. Heureusement pour eux, il ne s’agissait que de vulgaires mercenaires, et non des serviteurs des oubliés. Epargnant un des hommes pour lui soutirer des informations, ils avaient pu en apprendre plus sur leurs motivations.

C’est ainsi qu’ils apprirent que les mercenaires avaient reçu pour ordre de tuer les chevaliers à vue sauf une, portant les marques de Mythal.

En entendant ces propos Fen’Harel avait senti une vague d’inquiétude l’envahir. Pourquoi en avaient-ils après elle ? Personne ne la connaissait ici. Réunissant tout le monde dans la salle commune, ils avaient alors débattu de la situation tous ensemble. Quelqu’un devait avoir informé les mercenaires de leur présence là-bas, or seule une poignée de personnes étaient au courant de leurs déplacements.

Arlan avait alors porté à nouveau son regard sur l’inquisitrice.

Il avait toujours été discret, ne parlant que très peu et gardant ses distances au maximum. Aujourd’hui elle comprit pourquoi.

« La seule personne en qui je n’ai pas confiance ici, c’est elle. » dit-il sur un ton calme en la désignant du doigt.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’inquisitrice qui se sentit soudain très mal à l’aise.

Forcément, elle était la petite dernière, arrivée de nulle part, connaissant un art sacré qu’elle avait appris en dehors de la forteresse et conservant pour elle un tas de secrets. Et pour couronner le tout, les mercenaires avaient reçu l’ordre de tuer tous les chevaliers, sauf elle. Elle sentit soudain la même peur qu’elle avait vu dans le regard d’un mage accusé par les templiers d’avoir pratiqué la magie du sang où d’être possédé.

Les templiers prenaient une poignée de preuves qui se voulaient accablantes mais qui étaient toutes dénuées de contexte et pour la plupart même pas vérifiées. Le mage se retrouvait bien vite accusé de tous les maux de la terre avant de finir apaisé ou sur la potence…

Elle posa sur ses compagnons un regard inquiet, s’attendant à entendre tomber une condamnation à mort d’une minute à l’autre.

Ce fut Nelwyn qui prit la parole.

« Je comprend ton inquiétude, Arlan, mais crois moi quand je te dis qu’elle ne nous trahirait jamais. »

Zatriel et Elrith vinrent se positionner à côté d’elle d’un air protecteur.

« Nel à raison, elle n’est pas contre nous. » Annonça Elrith.

« Elle est de la famille » assura Zatriel en passant un bras atour de ses épaules.

Elle leva vers eux un regard larmoyant. Jamais elle n’aurait cru qu’ils prendraient sa défense sans hésiter. Arlan avait raison de la soupçonner, avec les circonstances, elle aurait aussi eu des doutes.

Elle vit dans le regard d’Arlan que la réaction de ses compagnons avait ébranlé ses suspicions. Mais ce fut Fen’Harel qui vint mettre fin au débat.

« Je sais qui a trahi notre confiance. » Tous se tournèrent vers l’Evanuri. « Peu de temps avant votre retour, j’ai reçu une missive de Mythal me demandant de me méfier du comportement d’Elgar’nan. Etant donné qu’il connait tous les mouvements des guerriers arcaniques en sa qualité de dirigeant des Evanuri, il y a fort à parier qu’il est à l’origine de cette embuscade. » Il marqua une pause et son regard se posa sur elle.

« Reste à savoir ce qu’il veut à notre nouvelle sœur d’arme pour ordonner qu’elle soit maintenue en vie… »

***

Abelas se tenait devant un immense miroir, immobile tandis que la servante ajustait les derniers détails de sa tenue. La déesse avait insisté sur l’importance de l’image qu’il allait devoir donner de lui-même durant les épreuves.

Il avait l’obligation de remporter la victoire, qu’importe les champions qui auraient été choisis par les autres Evanuri. La pression se faisait ressentir au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

D’un autre côté, la proximité du tournoi signifiait également qu’il allait pouvoir la revoir.

Pendant des années, il s’était torturé l’esprit pour savoir comment il allait se comporter avec elle. Allait-il faire comme s’ils n’avaient été séparés que quelques heures, ou au contraire devrait-il faire preuve de plus de formalité vis-à-vis de leurs échanges. A l’heure actuelle il n’avait pas encore pris de décision.

En même temps, il avait été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps. Entre son renforcement et les missions ponctuelles sur lesquelles l’envoyait Mythal, il n’avait plus trop le temps de penser à autre chose. Ils avaient récemment découvert qu’Elgar’nan menait régulièrement des expéditions dans les terres sauvages de l’autre côté de la grande mer.

Les derniers rapports faisaient état d’étranges caisses qui étaient ramenées par bateau à intervalles réguliers. L’Evanuri venait en personne récupérer la marchandise avant de disparaître à travers ses eluvian privés.

Mythal avait tenté de se renseigner de son côté mais son époux cachait très bien ses activités et ne laissait rien paraître.

Tout ce qu’ils avaient pu découvrir, c’était qu’il avait mandaté des mercenaires pour tenter de capturer l’inquisitrice. Heureusement, elle n’avait jamais quitté son lieu d’entrainement en dix ans et n’avait donc pas pu être capturée.

Deux ans plus tôt, Cole était parti pour enquêter sur ce qu’il se passait de l’autre côté de la grande mer. Depuis son départ, il n’avait plus donné de nouvelles, ce qui commençait à être inquiétant.

La servante venait de terminer et il contempla son reflet.

L’homme qui se tenait devant le miroir lui semblait presque étranger. La tenue qu’il portait était si luxueuse qu’elle aurait pu être réservée pour un Evanuri.

Il portait un ensemble d’un noir de nuit, rehaussé d’une ceinture en soie argentée et brodé d’argent. Ses cheveux étaient tressés avec des bijoux en or blanc un bandeau d’argent représentant l’enchevêtrement de branches des vallaslin de Mythal enserrait son front. Vêtu ainsi, il ressemblait à un jeune prince.

Deux dagues aux manches ouvragés et à la lame acérée étaient fixées dans son dos.

Il était toujours en train de se regarder dans le miroir lorsque Mythal vint le rejoindre. Elle resta à l’observer, l’air satisfaite de ce qu’elle voyait.

« Ils vont bientôt arriver. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais être avec moi pour les accueillir… »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna et fixa sa maîtresse avec une pointe d’incertitude dans le regard.

« De quoi ais-je l’air ? » Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui s’était échappée de sa tresse.

Mythal lui fit un sourire sans joie.

« D’un homme désespérément inquiet. » répondit-elle.

***

Les guerriers arcaniques passèrent les uns après les autres l’immense Eluvian au bout du pont de Fort Céleste. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle qui semblait faire office de vestibule.

La pièce était circulaire et de nombreuses tables étaient disposées en son centre, offrant des rafraîchissements et quelques petites choses à grignoter. Des bancs et banquettes étaient disposées ici et là pour permettre aux arrivant de se mettre à l’aise. La seule issue de la pièce était une immense double porte en bois et métal, assez haute pour laisser passer un Halh et son cavalier.

Elle regarda autour d’elle impressionnée par la beauté des lieux. La pièce était lumineuse, bien qu’aucune fenêtre soit présente. Un sort devait très certainement produire une luminosité artificielle.

« Où sommes-nous » demanda-elle à Theron.

« Arlathan » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers une cruche pour se servir une coupe de vin. « Nous sommes dans le bâtiment dédié au tournoi. June l’a fait construire spécifiquement pour cette occasion et il n’apparait dans la capitale que durant les festivités, avant de disparaître jusqu’au tournoi suivant. »

« C’est une véritable œuvre d’art, comme tout ce que produit June. » Fit remarquer Zatriel qui les avait rejoints, fier du savoir-faire de sa déesse.

Les autres les rejoignirent pour profiter des mets proposés et des boissons, beaucoup plus variées que ce qu’ils avaient à Fort Céleste.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve cela étrange qu’il n’y ait personne pour nous accueillir » Fit remarquer Arlan.

« En effet » Répondit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent tous, sur le qui-vive. Zatriel voulu dégainer son épée mais Fen’Harel retint son mouvement.

« Du calme Zatriel, ce n’est que Mythal. »

La déesse s’approcha du groupe avec un sourire amusé.

« Que se passe-t-il donc pour que les guerriers les plus valeureux d’Elvenhan soit apeurés à l’arrivée d’une vieille femme telle que moi ? »

Tous s’inclinèrent devant la déesse, sauf l’inquisitrice qui la dévisagea un moment avant de finalement la saluer à son tour.

Mythal avait elle aussi inspecté l’inquisitrice avec la satisfaction de voir qu’elle avait énormément gagné en puissance depuis le jour où elle l’avait autorisée à quitter sa bibliothèque.

« Allons, redressez-vous. » s’empressa d’ajouter l’Evanuri à l’attention du petit groupe. « Vous êtes nos invités d’honneur et tout le monde vous attends avec impatience. En l’absence de mon époux, je suis celle en charge de vous accueillir et de vous accompagner jusqu’à vos quartiers.

Fen’Harel s’approcha de la déesse et ils s’étreignirent brièvement. Échangeant des salutations moins formelles que celles qui venaient d’être prononcées. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment qu’il sentit la présence de l’homme qui était à côté d’elle.

Ce fut à son tour de réagir dans la précipitation. Il avait senti une aura meurtrière, froide et dangereuse. Pensant à une attaque contre Mythal ou contre ses chevaliers, il allait lancer un sort quand la déesse l’arrêta d’un geste. Il croisa le regard de son amie et se détendit, mais pas complètement.

Invitant l’homme à venir à son niveau, Mythal présenta son compagnon aux chevaliers qui eux ne s’était absolument pas détendus.

« Voici Abelas, il a la charge de ma protection personnelle et sera votre guide lorsque je ne serai pas disponible pour répondre à vos besoins. »

Abelas s’inclina légèrement pour saluer les chevaliers. Depuis son arrivée, il n’avait pas osé poser le regard sur eux, par peur de croiser son regard.

Dix ans qu’il se morfondait de son absence et voilà qu’il craignait leurs retrouvailles. Si jamais elle l’ignorait ou pire si elle l’avait oublié, il n’était pas sûr de s’en remettre.

Au lieu de ça, il entendit le fracas d’une coupe en métal heurtant le sol et avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, il réceptionna la jeune femme qui venait de sauter dans ses bras.

Elle le serra si fort contre elle qu’il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il passa une main dans ses long cheveux blonds, s’enivrant de son odeur. Lorsqu’elle le libéra de son étreinte, sa tresse était un peu défaite et sa couronne d’argent était de travers.

« Abelas… » Murmura-t-elle d’une voix douce en le détaillant du regard.

Il s’autorisa enfin à la regarder. Elle était superbe, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi magnétiques et il sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle leva une main vers son visage et elle replaça son bandeau correctement. 

La réaction de l’inquisitrice semblait avoir détendu ses compagnons et Elrith donna un léger coup de coude à Zatriel, désignant discrètement Fen’Harel du menton.

« Tu penses qu’il regrette d’avoir pris son temps maintenant ? »

Zatriel pouffa.

Le loup implacable était bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant des yeux. Il semblait figé sur place.

Les deux chevaliers savaient très bien que Fen’Harel entretenait avec l’inquisitrice une relation particulière. Ils avaient vite compris qu’il cherchait à séduire leur camarade. Cela dit, ses tentatives avaient semblées relativement sans effet. A voir la façon dont elle regardait le garde du corps de Mythal, ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi.

« Il a dû croire que son statut d’Evanuri éliminerai toute concurrence » suggéra Zatriel.

« Je pense qu’il a fait aussi vite qu’il a pu » intervint Nelwyn discrètement. « Il s’était déjà saboté avant même de réaliser ce qu’il ressentait. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Nelwyn avec stupeur.

« Tu savais ?! » S’exclama Elrith.

« Bien entendu ! » Répondit Nelwyn amusée.

Theron, qui avait écouté la conversation de ses camarades, s’approcha un peu plus.

« Si je comprends bien, Fen’Harel vient de se faire coiffer au poteau ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Il semblerait… » constata Rimaya, le regard fixé sur leur chef.

Fen’Harel sursauta quand la main d’Arlan se posa sur son avant-bras. Il n’avait pas détourné les yeux de l’inquisitrice et de la sentinelle et n’avait pas senti arriver le chevalier. Reprenant une contenance, il détourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Mythal qui elle aussi l’observait avec attention.

Dès qu’elle vit le regard du loup implacable, il soupira.

« Bien entendu… Rien n’est jamais simple mon ami. »

Il marcha en direction de la porte et Mythal l’accompagna, suivi par les chevaliers et Abelas qui fermait la marche.

***

Fen’Harel venait de retirer sa tenue d’apparat. Il avait laissé chacun de ses chevaliers rejoindre leurs Evanuri respectifs, comme l’exigeait la tradition. Lui-même avait dû passer inaperçu en leur compagnie pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et c’est à grands regrets qu’il avait laissé l’inquisitrice rentrer dans les appartements privés de Mythal en compagne de cet Abelas.

Il laissa échapper un grondement mécontent, seul dans sa chambre puis il se força à penser à autre chose. Le tournoi commencerait le lendemain et durerai trois jours. Le pré-tournoi se composant d’épreuves d’adresse et de puissance pour ses chevaliers, le tournoi où les champions de chaque Evanuri se disputeraient la première place pour avoir la chance d’affronter un Guerrier arcanique, et le combat final opposant le champion vainqueur au guerrier de son choix.

S’en suivrait ensuite un bal de clôture réunissant les vainqueurs et les vaincus ainsi que toute la noblesse elfique.

Le vainqueur du combat final se verrait plus tard invité à la cité d’or pour recevoir la bénédiction de chaque Evanuri, de façon symbolique.

Fen’Harel s’allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux avant de bien vite sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

***

Elle venait d’arriver dans sa chambre après une longue discussion avec Mythal et Abelas. Ils avaient conversé de longues heures sur la situation actuelle, leurs découvertes et leurs soupçons. Elle ignorait pourquoi Elgar’nan s’intéressait tant à elle, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire.

D’un geste de la main, elle lança un sort pour dénouer les sangles de son armure d’apparat. Elle venait de poser le plastron sur son portant lorsque la voix d’Abelas se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Plus besoin de moi pour vous aider on dirait… »

Il était adossé sur le chambranle de la porte, la regardant faire avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle lui retourna son sourire.

« Il semblerait que j’ai rattrapé mon retard en matière de magie. Tout devient beaucoup plus pratique une fois que l’on connait les bons mots. »

Il la regarda faire sans bouger.

« En effet… » Murmura-t-il.

Elle voulut parler, mais ne sut quoi dire. C’était étrange de se revoir après une si longue absence. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras sur une impulsion, mais maintenant dans le calme de sa chambre, en tête à tête avec lui, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire.

Il semblait en être de même avec lui, qui se contentait d’être là et de la regarder en silence. Il finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

« Pour demain… » il s’arrêta et elle le questionna du regard. « Bonne chance. » Finit-il par dire.

Elle lui sourit et il quitta la pièce, se retirant pour la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu’elle déboucha dans l’arène, elle eut le souffle coupé. Le sol était creusé pour permettre la mise en place de nombreuses rangées de gradins entourant le terrain de combat et qui remontaient au-dessus du niveau du sol. Toute la capitale semblait être réunie pour l’événement et la foule acclama les guerriers tandis qu’ils avançaient vers la grande estrade centrale.

Le panthéon des Evanuri au complet était installé sur un balcon qui surplombait le terrain. Mythal et Elgar’nan étaient assis sur leurs trônes respectifs, plus resplendissants que jamais.

Les autres Evanuri étaient répartis de part et d’autre, sur de luxueux fauteuils, tous dans leur tenue d’apparat officielle.

Contempler ainsi la totalité des dieux de son peuple émut l’inquisitrice bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. L’espace d’un instant, elle redevint une jeune dalatienne émerveillée par les histoires de son archiviste qui lui contait la légende de leurs dieux.

Une fois tous alignés sur la grande estrade, les chevaliers s’inclinèrent devant le panthéon et prononcèrent d’une même voix.

« Vénérables maîtres, c’est avec honneur que nous apparaissons devant vous aujourd’hui, pour représenter le Peuple et prouver notre valeur. »

Suivant un rituel bien précis, les Evanuri en charge de chevalier se levèrent les uns après les autres. Andruil fut la première à se lever.

« Rimaya, Elrith, Theron » Dit-elle d’une voix forte. « Relevez-vous et honorez votre peuple. »

Les trois chevaliers se redressèrent sous les acclamations du peuple de la déesse chasseresse.

Sylaise se leva à son tour. Elle parla d’une voix douce et vraisemblablement enchantée car l’inquisitrice eut l’impression qu’elle lui murmurait dans l’oreille.

« Arlan, relève-toi et honore ton peuple. »

Arlan se releva à son tour sous les acclamations des siens.

S’en suivirent Sylaise et Dirthamen qui enjoignirent Zatriel et Nelwyn de faire de même.

Mythal se leva ensuite de son trône. Toute l’arène se tut lorsqu’elle s’approcha du bord du balcon, retenant son souffle dans l’expectative. C’était la première fois que la déesse devait intervenir dans le rituel d’ouverture et tout le monde attendait avec impatience son intervention.

« Fennan, fille de mon sang et de mon âme, relève-toi et honore le peuple que tu as juré de défendre. » Une exclamation parcourut la foule aux paroles de la déesse, mais elle n’en avait pas fini. « Prouve ta valeur et honore ton rang, car en ce lieu je te regarde et ne tolérerai aucun échec. »

Elle se redressa, abasourdie. A voir leur tête, il était évident que tous les Evanuri l’étaient également. Mythal venait-elle juste de lui donner un nouveau nom et de l’appeler sa fille devant le peuple entier ? Non seulement elle avait délibérément contourné le protocole, mais elle lui avait aussi ordonné d’emporter la victoire.

Fennan… La louve vengeresse. Le nom était étrangement bien trouvé et elle soupçonna Mythal d’avoir décelé en elle plus qu’elle n’aurait voulu. D’un autre côté, c’était une manœuvre très risquée pour elle d’appeler sa prétendue fille avec une contraction des noms de Fen’Harel et Elgar’nan étant donné les soupçons que son époux entretenait déjà vis-à-vis de sa relation avec le loup implacable.

Elle regarda Fen’Harel qui était aussi surprit que les autres puis Elgar’nan dont la mâchoire était contractée de rage mais dont l’expression ne laissait rien paraître. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux dorés de la déesse qui lui rendit son regard. Mythal semblait sûre d’elle et l’inquisitrice hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le message était clair : remporte la victoire.

Elgar’nan se leva ensuite, accompagné des Evanuri restants, et proclama officiellement le tournoi ouvert.

Une fois la foule calmée, les chevaliers purent regagner les loges dans lesquelles ils attendraient la première épreuve.

Dès que la porte derrière eux fut close, absolument tous les chevaliers se tournèrent vers elle et l’assaillirent de question.

« Fennan ? La fille de Mythal ?! » « Tu étais au courant de ça ? » « Louve vengeresse ? Pour quelle raison ? » « Comment tu as fait pour nous cacher ça ?! »

Elle leva les bras vers ses camarades, les suppliant de lui laisser un peu d’air et ils se calmèrent. 

Theron se fit une fois de plus le porte-parole du groupe.

« Etais-tu au courant qu’elle allait dire cela ? »

« Non » Répondit-elle sincèrement. « Je suis aussi abasourdie que vous par toute cette histoire. »

Le regard suspicieux d’Arlan était clairement justifié et elle commençait à être à court d’arguments pour le rassurer.

« Mythal a décidé de t’utiliser pour arriver à tes fins. » Annonça Rimaya avec un regard compatissant. « Elle a déjà fait cela par le passé avec ses serviteurs, et cela pourra te mener à ta perte ou te propulser dans la haute noblesse. »

Zatriel répondit d’une voix sombre.

« Si cela finit comme à chaque fois qu’elle utilise quelqu’un, la première proposition me semble la plus probable. »

Tous se turent et posèrent sur elle un regard peiné, comme si elle venait de recevoir une condamnation à mort. Elle se força à sourire pour essayer de remonter le moral du groupe.

« Allons, ne tergiversons pas sur le sujet avant d’en savoir plus. » Elle échangea un regard avec Nelwyn qui lui sourit en retour.

« Fennan à raison ! » décida Elrith, employant son nouveau nom. L’inquisitrice grimaça en l’entendant, n’arrivant pas à l’associer à sa personne.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte et elle alla ouvrir. Fen’Harel entra sans un mot et la dévisagea les sourcils froncés.

« Tu étais au courant ? » Lui demanda-il, en colère.

Elle recula d’un pas et se fut Arlan qui répondit, à sa grande surprise.

« Non, elle ne savait pas. » Il avait du sentir la détresse de l’inquisitrice car il s’était placé entre le loup implacable et elle.

Fen’Harel reprit son calme rapidement et réalisa qu’il avait effrayé la jeune femme.

« Pardon. » s’excusa-t-il aussitôt. « C’est juste que… Cela change beaucoup de choses. » soupira-t-il.

Après un instant de réflexion, il reprit la parole.

« Changement de plan » annonça-t-il. « Plus de camouflage. Mythal t’as demandé une victoire, il te faudra l’obtenir. »

Rimaya laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Je ne ferais pas exprès de perdre contre qui que ce soit ici. »

Elrith, qui était parfaitement au courant des capacités de l’inquisitrice, répondit avant Fen’Harel.

« Crois-moi Rimaya, si tu l’affronte seule, tu prieras Andruil de venir abréger tes souffrances. » Il marqua une pause et ajouta. « A vrai dire, même à nous deux je doute qu’on ait une chance de la vaincre. »

Le regard choqué que Rimaya donna à son frère le fit sourire.

Zatriel intervint à son tour, regardant l’inquisitrice.

« S’il te plait, ne casse pas mon épée une nouvelle fois… »

Elle lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Lors de leur dernier affrontement à Fort Céleste, elle avait brisé son épée avec sa lame spectrale et il avait été dévasté d’avoir perdu une arme à laquelle il tenait beaucoup.

Theron et Arlan suivaient la discussion, abasourdis.

« Vous voulez-dire que vous n’allez pas la vaincre, ni en force physique, ni en magie ? » demanda Theron, surprit.

« Sans le moindre doute. » Intervint Fen’Harel, faisant se retourner les trois chevaliers qui n’avaient pas participé à l’entrainement de l’inquisitrice. « Si elle décide de libérer la totalité de son pouvoir, je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir l’arrêter. »

Theron ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Arlan se tourna vers Nelwyn, l’interrogeant du regard car elle n’avait encore rien dit. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Eh bien, je sens que ce tournoi va être mémorable. » Décida Zatriel. « On va se faire botter les fesses devant tout Elvenhan. »

Sur ces paroles, Fen’Harel retourna rejoindre les Evanuri et le petit groupe attendit patiemment la première épreuve.

Chaque Evanuri allait donner une épreuve aux chevaliers. Les plus redoutées étaient souvent celles d’Andruil, Falon’Din et Fen’Harel.

Sur cette édition du tournoi, Falon’Din allait ouvrir les festivités. Lorsqu’ils furent de nouveau conviés dans l’arène, l’estrade avait disparu et l’Evanuri se tenait au milieu du terrain, son regard voilé posé sur les participants.

Il portait une tenue éthérée, faite de lambeaux de tissus noirs et gris. En le regardant, on avait l’impression qu’il n’était plus tout à fait de ce monde, comme coincé entre deux. Lorsqu’il prit la parole, sa voix semblait distante, comme un lointain écho porté par le vent.

« Pour votre première épreuve, nous allons tester votre capacité à communier avec les esprits. » L’Evanuri désigna à chaque chevalier un espace où s’installer. Une fois qu’ils furent tous en place, il invoqua pour chacun d’eux un démon qui se matérialisa brusquement.

Ce fut un véritable déchaînement de colère de rage et de désespoir. Heureusement pour eux, chaque démon semblait pris au piège dans une barrière de protection. En y regardant de plus près, la même barrière semblait se prolonger jusqu’à chaque participant, laissant présager une confrontation imminente. Falon’Din reprit alors la parole.

« Lorsque je libérerai vos adversaires, à vous de les affronter. A vous de décider de la marche à suivre pour emporter la victoire. »

L’inquisitrice regarda ses compagnons et remarqua que certains étaient plus serein que d’autres.

Arlan, Zatriel et Nelwyn étaient parmi les plus calmes. A inverse, Elrith, Theron et Rimaya semblaient sous tensions, prêts à défendre chèrement leur vie face aux démons qui s’agitaient dans leur cage.

Elle vit parmi les démon trois démons de colère, deux démons d’orgueil, un démon de désespoir et un démon de peur. En face d’elle se trouvait un démon de colère immense.

Pour que le public puisse profiter des talents de chacun, Falon’Din libéra les démons un par un.

Arlan fut le premier, face à un démon de peur. Il concentra sa magie et lança un sort de dissipation tellement puissant que le démon se désintégra presque immédiatement dans un cri.

La foule l’acclama dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Fier de lui, Arlan salua son public avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons, curieux de voir comment les choses allaient se passer. Ce fut au tour l’Elrith d’affronter un démon de colère qu’il attaqua de toute ses forces. Il le vainquit rapidement et rejoignit Arlan sur le banc des spectateurs.

Rimaya eut du mal à l’emporter sur le démon d’orgueil mais elle arriva tout de même à ses fins. Le démon de désespoir ne put résister à la force brute de Zatriel qui écrasa son adversaire avec sa lame sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Theron du utiliser sa lame spectrale pour terrasser le démon de colère, ses flèches étant inefficaces faces aux flammes du démon. Vint ensuite le tour de Nelwin qui fut la première à ne pas attaquer sa cible. Au lieu de ça, elle lança un sort d’immobilisation sur le démon pour pouvoir l’emprisonner dans un cristal qu’elle avait sur elle. Une fois le démon emprisonné, elle purifia le cristal, vainquant ainsi son adversaire.

Vint finalement son tour.

Elle opta également pour une autre méthode que le combat direct. Falon’Din avait parlé de communion avec les esprits. D’expérience, elle avait appris que les démons n’étaient rien d’autres que des esprits dont la nature véritable avait été corrompue. Elle avait vu l’amie de Solas, un esprit de sagesse, corrompu par des mages ignorants en démon d’orgueil. Si ce démon de colère était ce qu’il était aujourd’hui, il avait forcément dû être autre chose par le passé. Elle figea le démon dans une bulle, comme elle l’avait elle-même été lorsque Junlen l’avait grièvement blessée.

Une fois le démon totalement immobile, elle prit sur elle et posa sa main sur la tête du monstre. C’était comme poser sa main sur des braises. Pour autant la brûlure était supportable jusqu’à un certain niveau. En essayant de sonder le démon elle fut confrontée à un maelstrom de rage et de colère mélangée. Des bribes de souvenirs lui parvinrent, incohérents, déformés. Elle failli se perdre dans le flot de souvenirs lorsqu’elle tomba sur un plus présent que les autres. Elle vit une personne blessée et ressentit un profond besoin de le soigner, d’apaiser ses souffrances. En explorant plus encore le souvenir, elle comprit ce qu’était ce démon avant d’être corrompu : Un esprit de compassion. Comme Cole. Une profonde tristesse l’envahit alors qu’elle contemplait ce que pourrait devenir son ami s’il se perdait.

Elle fut ensuite témoin de la transformation du démon. L’homme qu’il avait soigné et apaisé était un tueur. Il avait mis a feu et a sang un petit village peu de temps après avoir été soigné. En constatant ce qu’il avait fait, l’esprit de compassion avait sombré dans une colère noire, pervertissant sa nature même. Il errait depuis sous cette forme, en quête de vengeance.

Comprenant l’horreur et la tristesse de la situation, elle tenta de communiquer avec le démon emprisonné. Elle tenta de raisonner l’esprit de compassion, en lui partageant ses propres souvenirs, ses propres souffrances.

Peu à peu le flot de rage sembla s’apaiser et elle sentit la conscience du démon de colère s’agiter, cherchant à entrer en contact avec elle. Se laissant volontiers aborder, elle se retrouva mentalement projetée dans une pièce sombre, face à un esprit sans forme.

« Pourquoi tentes-tu d’apaiser ma colère ? » Gronda l’esprit, menaçant. « Je suis la rage incarnée et je sens en toi que sommeille la même colère que la mienne. »

« Je suis ici pour te rappeler qui tu es. » Répondit-elle calmement. « La rage n’est pas ce qui te définit, tout comme elle n’est pas ce qui me définit. »

Marquant une pause, l’esprit l’étudia quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« En effet, je sens en toi beaucoup de choses. Désir, rage, orgueil, peur, désespoir... »

« Ne sens-tu pas d’autres choses ? »

Réitérant l’opération, l’esprit répondit cette fois d’une voix plus calme.

« Je vois aussi l’amour, la compassion… et de la souffrance. Énormément de souffrance. » Répondit-il.

« Cela ne te donne aucune envie particulière ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il s’approcha, tenté. Le laissant venir à elle comme s’il était un animal sauvage, elle attendit que l’esprit rentre en contact avec elle.

Dès qu’il la toucha, il se fondit en elle et elle senti sa souffrance s’apaiser. L’esprit de compassion poussa un soupir satisfait, retrouvant sa nature pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait été corrompu.

Il s’attarda dans l’esprit de l’inquisitrice un moment de plus avant de se séparer d’elle à nouveau.

« Merci. » Dit-il simplement.

Elle rompit le contact mental et retira sa main du démon dont les flammes avaient cessé de brûler, ne laissant qu’une gangue de pierre froide. L’échange avait dû durer moins d’une minute dans le monde réel et lorsqu’elle rompit la bulle qui l’immobilisait, la gangue de pierre se craquela avant de s’écrouler au sol, laissant apparaître un esprit de compassion, brillant d’une douce lueur bleue.

L’esprit tendit un bras spectral vers la joue de l’inquisitrice, essuyant une larme qu’elle n’avait pas senti couler.

Dans un souffle d’air, il disparut, la laissant avec un sentiment de bien-être. 

Ce fut soudain comme si la terre s’était mise à trembler.

L’inquisitrice avait oublié la présence d’un public lorsqu’elle s’était perdu dans les souvenirs du démon. Ils étaient maintenant en train de l’applaudir et de l’acclamer dans un vacarme sans précédent.

Ses compagnons aussi la regardaient, impressionnés. Falon’Din s’approcha d’elle et sa voix d’outre-tombe résonna à nouveau dans les airs.

« Rares sont ceux qui ont la sagesse de voir la détresse dans l’esprit de leurs ennemis. En ce jour tu honore les esprits en leur rendant l’un des leurs. » Il leva la main de l’inquisitrice vers le ciel, lui octroyant ainsi la victoire sur la première épreuve.

Elle s’inclina ensuite pour saluer le public, ses compagnons et enfin les Evanuri.

En levant les yeux vers leur tribune, elle put voir le regard approbateur de Mythal et celui, fier, de Solas.

Les chevaliers se retirèrent ensuite pour se reposer avant l’épreuve suivante.

***

La journée touchait à sa fin et il ne restait plus que deux épreuves pour les guerriers arcaniques.

Après le défi de Falon’Din, ils avaient dû prouver leur force magique pour Dirthamen, traquer une proie pour Andruil, qui avait transformé l’arène en foret vierge le temps de l’épreuve, ingérer du poison et y survivre pour Sylaise et détruire un objet enchanté pour June. Hormis pour l’épreuve de Sylaise ou Arlan avait brillamment remporté la victoire, l’inquisitrice avait remporté toutes les autres épreuves.

Chaque Evanuri semblait enclin à la faire passer en dernier à chaque épreuve, s’attendant à une nouvelle prouesse de sa part.

Pour l’épreuve de métamorphose qui arrivait, elle se sentait nerveuse et Nelwyn était venue à ses côtés pour la rassurer.

« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas comme la dernière fois ? » Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

« Il n’y a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu as trouvé ta forme animale, maintenant que tu la connais, interchanger de forme ne demandera pas autant d’efforts. » Répondit Nelwyn, rassurante.

« Oui mais je commence à fatiguer après toutes ces épreuves… »

« Tu commences ?! » S’exclama Elrith qui était affalé dans un fauteuil, épuisé. « S’ils continuent comme ça, je vais tomber dans les pommes avant la dernière épreuve ! »

« C’est vrai que cette année ils sont particulièrement sévères » Remarqua Rimaya alors qu’elle grignotait un biscuit distraitement.

L’un des serviteurs en charge de l’organisation de l’événement vint les chercher et ils retournèrent dans l’arène qui était maintenant semblable à une plaine remplie de hautes herbes ou quelques arbres poussaient çà et là. Gilan’Nain les attendait sous la forme d’un magnifique Hahl doré aux cornes d’or et d’argent. Elle était entourée d’une demi-douzaine d’esprits qui avaient l’apparence de renards blancs. Leurs yeux avaient une couleur changeante et ils semblaient piaffer d’impatience.

Gilan’Nain les laissa avancer jusqu’à elle puis elle annonça le contenu de son épreuve.

« Pour ma faveur, vous allez devoir prendre votre apparence animale et tenter de débusquer mes amis ici présents. »

A ces mots chaque renard devint invisible et ils se dispersèrent dans l’arène. La déesse sembla les suivre du regard un instant puis reporta son attention sur les guerriers arcaniques.

« La métamorphose bride votre magie et rendra la tâche plus ardue. Chacun de vous aura cinq minutes pour en trouver le plus possible. »

Tour à tour, les chevaliers tentèrent de débusquer les esprits farceurs qui se dissimulaient un peu partout. Ce fut l’occasion pour l’inquisitrice de découvrir les formes animales de ses compagnons.

Arlan se transforma en phœnix et grâce à la magie propre à ces animaux, put débusquer quatre des six renards. Elrith fut avantagé lorsqu’il il se transforma en renard et n’eut aucun mal à appâter les esprits en essayent de jouer avec eux. Il en trouva cinq. Rimaya, sous sa forme de lionne en flaira quatre avant la fin du temps donné. Theron eut moins de chance sous sa forme de faucon et n’en trouva que deux. Zatriel en ours n’en trouva aucun et Nelwyn, en halh parvint à en apprivoiser trois qui la rejoignirent de leur plein gré.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de l’inquisitrice, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Nelwyn qui lui fit un dernier geste d’encouragement.

Comme lors de son entrainement avec son amie, elle concentra toute son attention sur elle, cherchant en son fort intérieur à entrer en contact avec son moi animal. Au moment où elle se sentit prête, elle relâcha toute pression, laissant son esprit remodeler sa forme. Une fois n’étant pas coutume, le résultat arracha au public une exclamation de surprise.

Sous les yeux des spectateurs se tenait une louve à la fourrure d’un blanc immaculé. Ses griffes, ses crocs et le bout de sa queue étaient quant à eux éthérés, comme faits de brume dont émanait une lueur verdâtre propre à l’immatériel. Son regard était quant à lui fait d’or liquide.

Le même regard que les Evanuri. 

Elle faisait face à la tribune du panthéon et en la voyant plusieurs furent surpris au point de se lever partiellement de leur fauteuil. Parmi eux : Fen’Harel et Andruil.

Se détournant de la tribune, elle balaya du regard la plaine artificielle devant elle. Sous cette forme, elle était entre deux mondes. Elle discernait le monde normal et l’immatériel en même temps, voyant comment le monde normal influençait les subtils changements dans l’immatériel.

Le fait d’avoir modifié l’apparence de l’arène plusieurs fois dans la journée avait donné à l’immatériel un aspect un peu brouillon, comme un tableau mal effacé sur lequel on aurait à nouveau dessiné.

Elle n’eut aucun mal à repérer les six renards qui l’observaient, réfugiés dans l’autre plan. Ils brillaient comme un fanal dans la nuit noire. Rejoignant le centre de l’arène, elle s’assit sans un bruit et se mit à grogner, menaçante. Le grondement était puissant et lui rappela sa première rencontre avec Fen’Harel. Elle ne cessa de gronder qu’une fois les six renard réunis à ses pieds, couchés à plat ventre sur le sol, les oreilles plaquées en arrière, soumis.

Gilan’Nain mit fin à l’épreuve, libérant les esprits terrifiés qui s’empressèrent de se réfugier dans l’immatériel, loin de la louve. La déesse reprit sa forme elfique et posa ses yeux d’or sur la prédatrice.

« J’aurai préféré ne pas effrayer mes amis, mais je ne peux que reconnaître ta victoire, Fennan, fille de Mythal. » Après une hésitation, elle ajouta à son attention. « Puisse ta vengeance ne jamais s’abattre sur les miens. »

Elle avait ajouté cela à son attention unique, et elle la remercia intérieurement, ne sachant comment Elgar’nan aurait réagi en entendant cela. Elle resta sous sa forme animale et rejoignis ses camarades, dont seule Nelwyn n’était pas surprise.

Avant que les chevaliers ne regagnent une fois de plus leur loge, Fen’Harel intervint, les retenant.

« Inutile de quitter les lieux, chevaliers. Ma dernière épreuve ne nécessite aucun changement de terrain et il me semble qu’il est grand temps de clore cette journée d’épreuves. »

Son regard s’attarda sur la louve qui avait levé ses yeux dorés vers lui. Elle reprit sa forme elfique et il perdit le fil de ses pensées une petite seconde avant de reprendre.

« Pour terminer cette journée éprouvante, rien de tel que de vous confronter à vos pires craintes. »

Les chevaliers échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Mon épreuve sera une illusion. Vous partez avec l’avantage de savoir qu’elle n’est pas réelle, à vous de vous affranchir de ce sort le plus rapidement possible. »

Une fois qu’il eut annoncé cela, il claqua des doigts et chaque chevalier se retrouva dans son propre cauchemar personnalisé.

Bien vite, les Evanuri virent les chevaliers hurler de désespoir et de peur. Évoluant dans l’arène comme des possédés. Seule l’inquisitrice était immobile.

Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes mais elle n’avait cédé ni à la panique ni au désespoir.

***

Lorsque Solas claqua des doigts, elle sut exactement où elle allait se retrouver.

Elle était de nouveau à Fort Céleste, pas la forteresse des chevaliers enchanteurs, mais la forteresse brisée de l’inquisition.

Les cadavres de ses amis étaient réunis sous ses yeux, tels qu’elle les avait vus avant son voyage dans le temps. A cela venait s’ajouter le corps sans vie de Dorian. Corypheus se tenait devant elle, fier et invincible.

« Tu as échoué, elfe. » Dit-il de sa voix si irritante. « Ton voyage dans le temps n’a servi à rien à part abréger la vie de tes proches. »

Elle contempla son échec, anéantie. Mais elle ne se laissa pas avoir par l’illusion. Elle savait que ce qu’elle voyait n’était pas vrai, que le seul moyen d’éviter cela était justement de prouver qu’elle était plus forte.

Fermant les yeux, elle se mit en état de médiation. La voix de Corypheus se fit plus lointaine et lorsqu’elle disparut complètement, elle osa à nouveau regarder autour d’elle.

Elle était de nouveau dans l’arène, et vis ses nouveaux amis en train de hurler de douleur ou de peine. Ils étaient encore tous prisonniers de l’illusion de Fen’Harel.

Ce dernier était à côté d’elle et il profita d’avoir le dos tourné à la tribune pour lui adresser un faible sourire.

La douleur de l’illusion était encore trop forte pour qu’elle arrive à sourire en retour et elle attendit patiemment que les autres chevaliers se libèrent.

Theron fut le second a réussir à briser l’illusion. Aucun des autres n’y parvint.

Le loup implacable les libéra finalement, les laissant reprendre leur souffle et renouer avec la réalité.

Il rejoignit ses confrères dans la tribune et laissa Elgar’nan clore officiellement cette première journée.

Les guerriers se rejoignirent tous au centre de l’arène pour saluer le panthéon et le public, qui les acclama chaleureusement. Ils furent ensuite libérés et retournèrent dans les quartiers de leurs Evanuri respectifs.

Alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers les appartements de Mythal, l’inquisitrice fut interpellée par une voix peu familière.

« Fennan ! »

Elle s’arrêta et chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de l’appeler par ce faux nom. Elle eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant Andruil face à elle.

La déesse chasseresse la dévisageait avec une certaine…. Convoitise. Sentant arriver les problèmes, elle rejoignit tout de même l’Evanuri, ne pouvant se permettre de l’offenser.

« Quelle créature fascinante tu es. » dit elle sans la quitter des yeux. « Fille de Mythal, guerrière arcanique et liée à Solas d’une façon que j’ai du mal à comprendre. »

En entendant prononcer le nom de Solas elle tiqua, ce qui n’échappa pas à Andruil.

« Je me doutais bien que ce pouvoir ne m’était pas inconnu. Comment te retrouves-tu avec ? Es-tu une enfant illégitime de Mythal et de son loup ? »

« Non ! » S’exclama-t-elle dégoûtée à cette idée.

« Alors comment ? » Répondit Andruil, insistante.

« Je suis comme je suis et n’ai nul besoin de me justifier d’exister ! » Répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

L’Evanuri n’apprécia guère le ton employé mais ne put répliquer car Mythal, accompagnée d’Abelas, vinrent à leur rencontre. En voyant arriver la déesse, Andruil se retira rapidement, les laissant seuls.

Mythal posa ses yeux sur l’inquisitrice.

« Je pense que les félicitations sont de rigueur. Tu as parfaitement rempli ta tâche. Demain ce sera au tour d’Abelas de faire ses preuves. »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la sentinelle et reporta son attention sur Mythal.

« Qu’est ce que c’était que toute cette histoire ?! Fennan ? Votre fille ? » S’emporta l’inquisitrice. « Si vous souhaitez ma mort, autant me le dire tout de suite. »

L’Evanuri éclata de rire avant de lui faire signe de la suivre tandis qu’elle reprenait le chemin de ses quartiers privés.

« Nul besoin de s’énerver. C’était une décision politique et je trouve ce nom très bien, étant donné ton but et ton apparence. »

Ne sachant que répondre, elle garda le silence jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient rentrés. Se savoir en sécurité lui permit de relâcher sa garde et laisser retomber la pression.

Elle s’empressa de retirer son armure pour se diriger vers les bains privés de Mythal.

La pièce était spacieuse et proposait plusieurs cuves assez grandes pour contenir quatre ou cinq personnes. Chaque cuve était remplie d’une eau qui dégageait une odeur différente mais toutes semblaient brûlantes.

Se débarrassant du reste de ses vêtements, elle se laissa glisser dans la cuve dont émanait une odeur de jasmin et soupira d’aise en sentant l’eau chaude sur son corps endolori.

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Tout bien réfléchi, sa vie à Elvenhan était à elle seule longue et éprouvante. Bien plus que ne l’avait été l’inquisition. Se savoir immortelle n’arrangeait en rien ce sentiment.

C’était comme être condamnée à souffrir pour l’éternité.

Elle ferma les yeux et chassa de son esprit les relents de l’illusion de Fen’Harel.

Maudissant le loup implacable pour cette illusion, elle songea à ses camarades qui devaient eux aussi avoir du mal à se changer les idées.

Profitant des bienfaits de son bain elle resta une bonne heure à se prélasser avant de sortir de l’eau et de passer une longue serviette autour de son corps. Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait sur une sorte de petit vestiaire et se changea, enfilant une tenue de voyage classique.

***

Abelas était allongé dans son lit, sa tresse défaite et tous ses atours retirés. Il se repassait les événements de la journée en tête. Il avait été témoin des nombreux exploits de l’inquisitrice et avait la désagréable sensation que par ses actes, elle s’éloignait un peu plus de lui.

Il se remémora la façon dont elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et tenta de se rassurer, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Elle avait tout d’une Evanuri à présent, et même s’il avait gagné le rang de général, il n’égalait en rien la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait être qu’une gêne pour elle.

Alors qu’il se morfondait sur son sort, il entendit quelqu’un frapper à sa porte avant d’entrer.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, il vit entrer l’inquisitrice et s’empressa de se relever complètement.

« Tu viens manger ? Il y a un grand banquet en l’honneur des épreuves d’aujourd’hui » Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère avant d’ajouter penaude « Et à vrai dire, Mythal est déjà partie et je ne veux pas y aller seule… »

Il n’avait pas besoin d’encouragement pour l’accompagner où elle le souhaitait, mais il saisit le prétexte à la volée et hocha simplement la tête.

« Donnez-moi le temps de me recoiffer et je vous accompagnerai. » Demanda-t-il, joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle vint le rejoindre et saisit son poignet alors qu’il était en train d’attraper une mèche de cheveux.

« Non attends… » Il s’arrêta. « Laisse-moi t’aider. »

La demande était innocente, mais il sentit son pouls s’accélérer. Elle vint s’asseoir au bord du lit et l’invita à s’asseoir devant elle, entre ses genoux.

Il s’exécuta et fit son possible pour rester impassible tandis qu’elle passait délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle avait des mouvements habiles et refit sa tresse en très peu de temps, à son grand regret.

Lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle passa ses mains sur les côtés rasés de son crâne, dans une douce caresse, avant de se relever.

« Et voilà, c’est fini. » Annonça-t-elle, contente du résultat. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut satisfait du travail de la jeune femme. Elle le prit par le bras et il la guida vers la salle du banquet, les joues en feu.

***

Lorsque Fen’Harel vit entrer Mythal dans la salle du banquet sans être accompagnée ni de l’inquisitrice, ni d’Abelas, il commença à s’inquiéter. Si ces deux-là se retrouvaient seuls trop longtemps, il avait fort à parier qu’ils allaient vite trouver de quoi s’occuper, rien que tous les deux.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser voir la jalousie qui l’habitait mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de guetter la porte d’entrée à chaque fois que quelqu’un arrivait.

Après une demi-heure, il avait abandonné toute discrétion et commençait à interroger les chevaliers présents, leur demandant s’ils avaient vu leur camarade.

Il fut cela dit plutôt mal accueilli par les guerriers arcaniques, qui lui en voulaient toujours pour la dernière épreuve.

Elrith alla cependant trop loin dans sa réponse, qui s’était voulue acerbe.

« Elle doit être en train de batifoler avec son petit ami, vous devriez la laisser tranquille. »

Fen’Harel l’attrapa par le col avec tellement de violence que le silence retomba sur la grande salle, tous les regards rivés sur les deux hommes en train de se quereller.

Réalisant son geste, il lâcha Elrith et s’éloigna de lui avant que cela ne dégénère.

Le chevalier était abasourdi et quelque peu effrayé par la réaction de son maitre. Il ne s’était pas attendu à une telle réaction et réalisa soudain que l’intérêt de l’Evanuri pour l’inquisitrice était bien plus profond qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.

Rimaya vint le rejoindre peu de temps après, accompagnée de Nelwyn.

« Ce n’était pas malin. » Fit remarquer sa sœur alors que Nelwyn suivait l’Evanuri du regard.

Les choses empirèrent lorsque la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser passer l’inquisitrice, au bras d’Abelas.

Solas vit les deux jeunes gens entrer et constata que la sentinelle semblait rayonner de bonheur d’avoir l’inquisitrice ainsi accrochée à son bras.

Sa gorge se noua et il du se retenir pour ne pas égorger la sentinelle une bonne fois pour toutes. C’était maintenant certain, il haïssait ce type. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui lança un regard noir.

Mythal, prenant pitié de son ami, attira l’attention d’Abelas qui la rejoignit tandis que l’inquisitrice se dirigeait vers ses camarades s’installant à leur table pour le banquet.

Soulagé de les voir séparés, il vint rejoindre les Evanuri et inventa une excuse concernant son altercation avec Elrith. Le dîner suivit son court sans que la sentinelle ne puisse retourner auprès de l’inquisitrice.


	9. Chapter 9

Le second jour du tournoi, les chevaliers enchanteurs purent assister aux prestations des champions de chaque Evanuri depuis une tribune d’honneur.

Les champions étaient choisis parmi les serviteurs des plus hauts rangs et tous renommés pour leurs qualités martiales. Il se présentèrent tour à tour devant les Evanuri, saluant leurs maîtres et les remerciant de les avoir choisis.

L’attention de l’inquisitrice était concentrée sur le champion d’Elgar’nan. Il était le seul qui portait un heaume, empêchant de voir son visage et il se dégageai de lui une aura malsaine. Il s’était présenté sous le nom de Nemael

Son aura lui était familière, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se remémorer où elle avait déjà ressenti cela.

Persuadée que cela allait lui revenir, elle porta alors son regard sur Abelas.

Dans sa tenue de combat, il était vraiment impressionnant. Il portait une armure semblable à celle des sentinelles, à la différence que celle qu’il portait actuellement était faite dans un métal sombre, avec des reflets argentés. Il n’y avait aucune fioriture pour embellir l’ensemble, c’était une tenue faite pour se battre et non pour parader, à l’inverse de certains des champions qui arboraient des tenues des plus extravagantes.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le saluer et l’encourager. Il esquissa un léger sourire puis tourna la tête vers les Evanuri tandis qu’Elgar’nan annonçait l’ouverture officielle de cette seconde journée d’affrontements.

Les huit participants furent séparés en deux groupes qui allaient devoir s’affronter en duel jusqu’à la finale. Abelas avait été séparé du champion d’Elgar’nan et il se retrouvait avec les champions de June, Sylaise et Dirthamen. L’inquisitrice observa le petit groupe, se demandant quelles étaient leurs capacités particulières.

Le tournoi en lui-même s’avéra assez banal. La plupart des guerriers ne présentaient pas les talents magiques des guerriers arcaniques et les combats étaient de fait beaucoup plus classiques. Le public était moins important, mais toujours aussi encourageant pour les combattants.

Chemin faisant, Abelas n’eut aucun mal à vaincre ses adversaires et se retrouva vite en finale.

De l’autre côté, dans le second groupe, le champion d’Elgar’nan vainquit ses adversaires avec la même facilité.

La matinée s’acheva ainsi, laissant les deux finalistes reprendre des forces avant le combat final.

L’inquisitrice avait un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait cette finale. Elgar’nan était resté impassible et silencieux toute la matinée, observant les joutes distraitement. Il avait en revanche souvent tourné son regard vers elle, lui faisant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Après avoir mangé rapidement avec ses camarades, dont elle n’avait suivi les conversations distraitement, elle revint s’installer à sa place pour observer la finale. Abelas entra dans l’arène le premier, il avait l’air tendu et parfaitement concentré.

Plus qu’un adversaire à vaincre et il accomplirait la mission qui lui avait été confiée par Mythal.

Cette dernière semblait elle aussi quelque peu tendue. Lorsque le champion d’Elgar’nan entra dans l’arène à son tour. L’Inquisitrice se releva brusquement de sa chaise, outrée.

Junlen se tenait devant Abelas, son visage n’arborait plus les marques de Mythal mais celles de son époux. Il souriait de manière malsaine à son adversaire, aussi choqué qu’elle.

Mythal tourna la tête vers son époux, mécontente. Ce dernier lui fit un simple sourire, l’enjoignant de se taire et de regarder.

Les autres chevaliers, voyant la réaction de l’inquisitrice, lui adressèrent des regards inquiets. Elle se rassit, ne voulant pas causer d’esclandre en public. Mais la trahison d’Elgar’nan, en prenant sous son aile un traître à Mythal, n’allait certainement pas rester impunie.

***

Abelas dévisagea Junlen alors qu’ils attendaient le lancement du duel.

« Je vois que tu es monté en grade. » Remarqua l’elfe d’une voix sarcastique.

« Traître. » Se contenta de répondre Abelas.

Junlen se mit à rire d’un rire sans joie. Son regard avait une lueur rougeâtre qui lui donna des frissons. Abelas dégaina ses deux lames, prêt à se battre. Jamais sa motivation n’avait été aussi puissante. Il allait pouvoir venger l’inquisitrice.

Son adversaire fit de même, dégainant une longue épée à deux mains dont la lame semblait faite de rubis. Toute son armure était dans les mêmes tons, et de nombreuses gemmes rouges incrustaient le métal.

Le combat fut lancé et les deux elfes se ruèrent l’un sur l’autre dans un fracas de métal, soulevant un nuage de poussière sous les acclamations des spectateurs.

***

Lorsque le combat entre Abelas et Junlen commença, elle se souvint où elle avait senti une pareille aura.

Elle se précipita à la rambarde pour mieux voir le combat.

 _Non, non, non_ , ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

La lueur dans le regard du traître gagna en intensité, et alors qu’Abelas allait porter un coup avec l’une de ses dagues, une puissante onde de choc le propulsa plus loin.

De petits arcs électriques rouges crépitait sur l’armure de Junlen et le malaise qu’elle avait ressenti au début devint presque une nausée.

_Du lyrium rouge. Du foutu lyrium rouge !_

Elle tourna son regard ahuri vers Elgar’nan qui la salua d’un signe de la tête depuis sa tribune.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de sauter à la gorge de l’Evanuri sans plus de cérémonie et de le tuer sur place.

Au lieu de ça, elle était obligée de regarder Abelas affronter un ennemi qu’il ne pourrait jamais vaincre.

Ce fut un véritable massacre. La force physique et magique de Junlen était décuplée par le lyrium et il en était couvert de la tête aux pieds, jusqu’à son immense épée.

Elle n’avait jamais vu autant de lyrium rouge sur quelqu’un autrement que sur les goliath, résultats d’expériences ratées des templiers.

Abelas luttait de toutes ses forces, refusant d’abandonner. Sa résistance ne faisait qu’accroitre la puissance des attaques du traître qui prenait un véritable plaisir à écraser la sentinelle sous ses coups.

Bientôt, les deux lames d’Abelas furent brisées et il se retrouva sans armes pour se défendre. Il tenta de riposter par de la magie, mais qu’importe les attaques, le lyrium semblait s’abreuver de la magie, accroissant encore sa force.

Vaincu et sans moyen de se défendre, il fut contraint d’abandonner.

Il leva la main pour déclarer forfait, mais Junlen ne s’en soucia pas le moins du monde et profita de cette ouverture pour lui porter un coup mortel.

L’épée de Junlen fut stoppée par une main qui n’appartenait pas à Abelas.

Entre lui et son adversaire se tenait Mythal qui tenait entre ses doigts la lame rouge de Junlen. En voyant se poser sur lui le regard courroucé de la déesse, il recula d’un pas. Semblant reprendre ses esprits.

La foule s’était tue et un silence de mort régnait sur l’arène lorsqu’elle prit la parole.

« Il va à l’encontre des règles de tenter de tuer son adversaire alors qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un combat à mort accepté par les deux parties. »

Junlen fit un sourire mauvais à la déesse et s’inclina.

« Bien entendu, révéré mère… je me suis laissé emporter par la fougue du combat. »

Il fut déclaré grand vainqueur par Elgar’nan qui avait rejoint son épouse au centre de l’arène, comme si de rien était.

Abelas tenta de se relever mais il était à bout de forces. Mythal l’aida à se remettre sur pieds.

« Pardonnez-moi, j’ai échoué… » Murmura-t-il à la déesse, frustré.

« Ce n’est rien mon fidèle ami. » répondit-elle à voix basse. « Ce n’est rien. »

***

Tous les Evanuri étaient impressionnés par la puissance du champion d’Elgar’nan. Aucun n’avait ressenti le danger du Lyrium rouge. Aucun ne savait à quel point cela pouvait être destructeur. Aucun sauf Fen’Harel.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu ses effets, les ayants vus dans les souvenirs de l’inquisitrice. Abelas fut évacué de l’arène et l’inquisitrice voulu le suivre mais Mythal l’en avait dissuadée d’un regard.

Junlen quant à lui profita des ovations du public, qui acclamait le vainqueur malgré le léger dérapage à la fin du combat. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers l’inquisitrice et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

Elle se souvint de la salle de torture et son sang bouillonna dans ses veines.

Quittant la tribune des chevaliers sans un mot, elle allait se diriger vers la salle de soin quand Fen’Harel la rejoignit.

« C’était… » Commença-t-il.

« Du lyrium rouge, oui. » Répondit-elle avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! »

Elle se posait la même question. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Je n’en sais rien. » Finit-elle par répondre. « Nous n’avons jamais trouvé l’origine du Lyrium rouge avec l’inquisition. Pourtant ce n’était pas faute d’essayer. »

Son regard se porta vers le bout du couloir. Elle voulait rejoindre Abelas et voir comment il allait. Solas capta son regard et secoua la tête.

« Tu dois retourner là-haut. La cérémonie n’est pas terminée et la présence de tous les chevaliers est requise. »

« Mais je… » Commença-t-elle.

« Je vais aller voir comment il va, si ça peut te rassurer. » Répondit-il, coupant court à toute protestation.

Elle hocha tristement la tête et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la tribune.

Les autres chevaliers s’enquirent de son état et lorsqu’elle leur assura que tout allait bien, ils reprient tous leur place dans la tribune.

Elgar’nan était toujours au centre de l’arène avec Junlen. Lorsque tous les chevaliers furent réunis, il prit la parole.

« Pour l’étape finale du tournoi, il est du droit du champion vainqueur de choisir qui, parmi les guerriers arcaniques, il souhaite affronter. »

Junlen fit un pas en avant, le regard plongé dans celui de l’inquisitrice.

« Je choisis d’affronter Fennan, l’enfant louve, et la défie dans un combat à mort. »

Toute la foule poussa un cri outré. Demander un combat à mort était un droit, mais le tournoi se voulait amical et ne réclamait jamais le sang. Certains Evanuri s’étaient également levés en protestation. Mythal était restée impassible.

Prenant la décision d’elle-même, sans consulter du regard sa présumée mère, elle répondit à Junlen, lui rendant son regard perçant.

« J’accepte. »

***

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » S’écria Fen’Harel pour la énième fois.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

« Ça ne sert à rien de me le répéter encore et encore, Solas. »

Depuis qu’il avait appris pour le combat à mort, il était intenable.

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu’il te réserve. S’il t’a défiée c’est forcément qu’il a un plan. »

Elle lui adressa un regard farouche.

« Je ne le laisserai pas me vaincre. Il va payer pour tout le mal qu’il a fait ! »

Le ton était encore monté d’un cran tandis que les chevaliers enchanteurs observaient la scène, n’osant plus rien dire depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« Quand je la vois comme ça, je comprends pourquoi Mythal l’a nommée Fennan… » Murmura Theron à Rimaya, qui hocha la tête, elle aussi le regard rivé sur la jeune femme.

La dispute allait bon train et les chevaliers ne savaient plus trop quoi dire ou faire pour calmer les choses. Fen’Harel s’inquiétait à raison de la décision impulsive de l’inquisitrice d’accepter un combat à mort face au champion de leur ennemi présumé. Pour autant, ils comprenaient également son besoin de vengeance et n’osaient donc intervenir, dans un camp comme dans l’autre.

Ne supportant plus cette dispute inutile, l’inquisitrice décida de quitter la pièce.

« C’en est assez ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Demain Junlen sera mort et cette dispute n’aura plus lieu d’être. »

Fen’Harel l’attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur avant qu’elle ne puisse s’en aller, sous les yeux ébahis des chevaliers.

Il avait posé une main de chaque côté de son visage et elle cessa de bouger, son regard dans celui de l’Evanuri.

« Je t’interdis de mourir. » Dit-il d’une voix rauque. Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant la peur qui brillait dans les yeux de Solas.

Sa colère envolée, elle leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de l’Evanuri, son regard toujours rivé dans le sien. L’espace d’une seconde, elle se revit avec le Solas de son époque, lorsqu’ils échangeaient des promesses d’amour éternel, loin des regards indiscrets. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa mâchoire et son pouce vint frôler les lèvres de Fen’Harel, qui les entrouvris dans un souffle.

« Promis. » Répondit-elle avant d’ôter sa main et de se faufiler jusqu’à la sortie.

L’Evanuri resta immobile quelques instants, ses doigts posés là où l’inquisitrice l’avait touché un peu plus tôt.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans un mot pour les chevaliers qui étaient bouche bée devant la porte maintenant close.

« A quoi vient-on d’assister à l’instant ?! » Demanda Zatriel réellement ébranlé.

« Je n’ai même pas envie de savoir. » Rétorqua Rimaya. « On ferai mieux de rentrer dans nos quartiers et faire comme si on n’avait rien vu. »

Elrith et Theron opinèrent du chef et tous trois quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre les quartiers privés d’Andruil. Les autres les imitèrent.

***

Lorsqu’elle ferma la porte des quartiers privés de Mythal, elle n’eut pas le temps de souffler qu’Abelas était face à elle, l’air en colère.

« Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai, dites-moi que vous n’avez pas accepté ce duel à mort ! »

 _Et c’est reparti…_ songea-t-elle fatiguée de devoir recommencer la même conversation encore une fois. Tout comme avec Solas, elle soutint le regard d’Abelas.

« Si, c’est vrai. » Avant qu’il ne puisse rétorquer, elle reprit. « Il va payer, non, il _doit_ payer pour tout ce qu’il a fait. »

Abelas s’en voulait énormément. Si la situation était ainsi, c’était uniquement à cause de sa défaite face à Junlen. L’inquisitrice ne semblait pas inquiète, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de se ronger les sangs en pensant au lendemain.

Mythal intervint à son tour, son regard sur posée sur la jeune femme.

« Je dois dire que tu m’impressionne, Fennan. »

« Ne m’appelez pas ainsi. » La coupa l’inquisitrice.

« Pourquoi donc ? J’ai posé un nom sur ta vraie nature. Pourquoi la refuser ? »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, l’Evanuri reprit. « Sais-tu que chaque Evanuri possède un autre nom ? Le nom qui nous a été donné à la naissance ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement, elle n’en avait aucune idée.

« Nous avons tous été nommés deux fois. La seconde fois par nos pairs ou par nos ennemis. Le nom hérité par les ennemis n’est pas toujours plaisant à entendre et il reste difficile à accepter s’il est adopté par le peuple. Je t’ai fait l’honneur de te nommer d’après l’essence même de ton esprit. Porte ce nom fièrement et pas comme une insulte. »

L’inquisitrice rétorqua tout de même, dans une tentative de se justifier.

« Mais je ne suis pas une Evanuri, je n’ai pas besoin d’un second prénom. »

« Tu en seras bientôt une. Que tu le veuille ou non. » répondit calmement Mythal.

L’affirmation de la déesse la laissa perplexe. Que savait-elle qu’elle-même ignorait ?

Revenant sur le sujet de départ, Abelas intervint.

« Maîtresse, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire ça… » Son ton était presque suppliant.

Mythal leva une main pour faire taire les plaintes de son serviteur. Elle tourna vers lui son regard d’or.

« Tu as eu l’occasion d’empêcher cela, Abelas. Maintenant tu dois accepter les conséquences de ton échec. »

Piqué à vif, ses joues s’empourprèrent et il ne répondit plus rien. Reportant son attention sur l’inquisitrice, elle lui demanda.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour demain ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se contenta de répondre.

« De calme. J’ai besoin d’être au calme. Ne laissez personne me déranger d’ici l’heure du combat et je serai prête à faire la peau à ce traître. »

« C’est entendu. » Répondit Mythal. « Va. Et honore ta promesse. »

La détermination qui habitait l’inquisitrice n’apaisa que peu les craintes de la sentinelle. Il passa sa soirée à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, angoissant en pensant à l’affrontement du lendemain. Il repensa à sa propre défaite et il se détesta d’avoir si facilement échoué.

La nuit entière s’écoula sans qu’il puisse trouver le sommeil.

***

L’inquisitrice ouvrit les yeux lorsque quelqu’un vint frapper à sa porte. Elle avait passé la nuit dans l’immatériel, laissant son esprit vagabonder d’un souvenir à l’autre. En renouant avec le monde éveillé, elle se sentit un peu désorientée tandis qu’elle se levait pour aller ouvrir.

Mythal attendait patiemment derrière la porte, empêchant une horde de chevaliers d’entrer dans la pièce.

« L’heure approche, Fennan. Tes compagnons tenaient absolument à te voir avant que tu ne descendes dans l’arène. »

Elle s’écarta de l’embrasure de la porte pour laisser passer ses amis.

Ils étaient tous venus, y compris Arlan.

« Il y a un rituel à respecter pour un combat à mort. » Annonça Nelwyn, le visage grave.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle. Puis elle ajouta à voix basse à son attention : « Mais mon clan n’est plus de ce monde et il n’a jamais vraiment eu connaissance de ces traditions… »

Lorsqu’un combat à mort était officiellement proclamé, le clan de chaque combattant devait couvrir son visage et son corps de peintures de guerres propres à leur clan. De cette façon, s’il venait à mourir, il serait reconnu dans l’au-delà comme un brave guerrier mort dans l’honneur.

« Faux. » Répondit Nelwyn. « Tu as le luxe d’avoir deux clans aujourd’hui. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu peux choisir d’arborer les marques de Mythal ou celles des guerriers arcaniques. » Précisa Rimaya.

L’inquisitrice n’avait pas pensé à cela. Les chevaliers étaient presque sa nouvelle famille aujourd’hui, et Mythal l’avait reconnue comme sa fille. Elle avait en effet deux familles en plus du clan Lavellan.

Elle posa sur ces amis un regard ému.

« C’est avec joie que je souhaiterai recevoir la marque des guerriers arcaniques. » répondit-elle chaleureusement.

Mythal lui fit un sourire entendu.

« Je vais faire chercher le nécessaire. Messieurs, faites vos adieux à votre sœur et rejoignez-moi dans le grand salon. Je serai votre hôte jusqu’au début de l’affrontement.

La coutume voulait que les membres du clan fassent leurs adieux au guerrier comme s’ils n’allaient jamais le revoir en vie. Aussi Zatriel la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue puis la relâcha, sans un mot. Son regard à lui-seul suffisait à lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Theron et Arlan furent plus formels, mais pas froids pour autant.

Elrith quant à lui semblait réticent à s’approcher d’elle. Lorsqu’elle vint jusqu’à lui, elle vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Fen’Harel à raison. » Finit-il par lui dire sans la regarder. « Tu n’as pas le droit de mourir. »

Elle laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot et pris l’elfe dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte et elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je me ferai un plaisir de te rappeler ce moment au bal ce soir. »

Il éclata de rire, s’écartant un peu d’elle, puis il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec Nelwyn et Rimaya.

« Retire tes vêtements que l’on puisse peindre sur toi les marques. » Annonça simplement Rimaya.

Alors qu’elle était en train de se dévêtir devant ses sœurs d’arme, une servante vint apporter un pot qui contenait un onguent rouge sang.

Elle regarda le pot avec curiosité tandis que Rimaya plongeait ses doigts dedans avant de se diriger vers elle.

« Un onguent à base d’elfidée et de lotus sanguin, pour t’apporter force et victoire. » dit-elle en traçant une ligne qui partait de ses lèvres et descendait sur son menton et sa gorge.

Nelwyn vint à son tour prendre de l’onguent avec ses doigts.

« Un onguent à base de grâce cristalline et de felandaris, pour tromper la mort et la provoquer. »

Elles peignirent des motifs complexes sur sa peau, laissant de longues traces rouges sur tout son corps. Une fois qu’elles eurent terminé, elle ressemblait à une guerrière barbare, lui donnait un air sauvage.

Une fois l’onguent sec, Rimaya et Nelwyn l’aidèrent à revêtir son armure et l’accompagnèrent vers le salon où attendaient les garçons.

Lorsqu’elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit que Fen’Harel et Abelas avaient rejoint les chevaliers et tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. En voyant les marques pourpres sur sa peau, Fen’Harel sembla plus inquiet que jamais tandis qu’Abelas avait l’air résigné.

Zatriel vint à sa rencontre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Son regard était déterminé.

« Tu as l’air d’une déesse sauvage comme ça. » il lui fit un large sourire. « Je regarderai ton combat sans détourner le regard, car je n’ai pas peur de son dénouement. »

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de diriger son regard vers Solas. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son agitation mais elle voyait à sa façon qu’il avait de triturer ses manches qu’il était nerveux.

Se détournant de Zatriel pour aller le rejoindre, elle leva ses yeux vers lui, les mains dans le dos.

« Encore des doutes sur ma capacité à le vaincre ? » Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Elle vit une veine sur sa tempe se contracter tandis qu’il serrait les dents pour se contenir. Il n’était clairement pas d’humeur à jouer.

« Je te promets une chose. » Répondit-il d’une voix froide. « Si tu meurs aujourd’hui, j’irai chercher ton âme, fusse-t-elle damnée, et je te ramènerai ici de gré ou de force. »

Outre le fait qu’il parlait d’un sort de nécromancie avancée, elle était un peu surprise du sérieux avec lequel il venait de lui affirmer cela.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, elle répondit dans un simple murmure.

« Puisse le loup implacable ne jamais sentir ma trace… »

Cette phrase était communément employée pour souhaiter bon voyage et bonne chance chez les dalatiens. Mais à cet instant, elle réalisait le sens véritable de ces mots. Fen’Harel était un homme tenace qui ne reculait devant rien pour arriver ça ses fins.

Il tiqua en entendant ces paroles mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Se détournant de l’Evanuri, elle rejoignit Abelas qui avait observé sa conversation avec le loup implacable, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu me réservera une danse pour ce soir ? » Lui demanda-elle.

Il la regarda avec une pointe d’inquiétude mais se força à esquisser un sourire.

« Si cela peut vous encourager à vaincre, toutes les danses que vous voudrez… » Répondit-il.

***

Son arrivée dans l’arène fut accompagnée d’un vacarme assourdissant provoqué par un public survolté. La nouvelle d’un combat à mort avait drainé encore plus de monde dans les gradins.

Tous les Evanuri ainsi que les chevaliers étaient rassemblés dans leur tribunes respectives mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur eux car Junlen fit son entrée.

Contrairement à elle, il ne portait aucune peinture de guerre et il avançait vers le centre du terrain avec un pas assuré et hautain. En voyant les marques rouges sur sa peau, il se mit à ricaner.

« Je vois que tu t’es déjà préparée à mourir. »

Elle répondit d’une voix calme.

« Je vois que tu ne l’as pas fait. »

« Nul besoin. » Répondit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Je suis aujourd’hui le guerrier le plus puissant d’Elvenhan, grâce au pouvoir d’Elgar’nan je ne crains plus personne. »

Le lyrium rouge lui conférait effectivement une très grande source de puissance, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais il ne semblait pas s’inquiéter des effets secondaires, peut-être ne les connaissait-il pas.

Junlen ne portait pas de heaume aujourd’hui non plus, elle pouvait voir le lyrium qui coulait dans ses veines, devenues noires à la base de son cou. Elle cru même distinguer un cristal qui semblait croître sur l’une de ses tempes.

 _Il est déjà condamné._ Songea-t-elle alors. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps dans cet état. Encore quelques semaines et il ne serait plus qu’un amalgame de lyrium et de haine. Un goliath sans âme.

Elgar’nan se leva, coupant court les réflexions de l’inquisitrice. Il attendit que la foule se taise avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous sommes ici pour assister au combat final de ce tournoi. Un combat peu orthodoxe car il exigera la mort de l’un des combattants. » En disant cela, son regard se posa sur elle une fraction de seconde puis il regarda de nouveau vers la foule. « Que le combat commence et puisse le plus valeureux l’emporter. »

Elle n’eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Junlen avait déjà attaqué. Son énorme épée s’abattit à l’endroit exact où elle se tenait une seconde plus tôt.

Si elle n’avait pas réagi immédiatement elle aurait dû encaisser un coup potentiellement fatal. Le public poussa une exclamation en voyant qu’elle avait réussi à esquiver. Mais Junlen ne s’arrêta pas là, il attaqua à nouveau, la forçant à esquiver ou à parer de sa lame spectrale.

La vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait rendait toute tentative d’élaboration de plan quasi impossible. C’était malin de sa part de la garder constamment occupée pour qu’elle n’ait pas le temps de réagir.

Après un certain temps, elle commença à cependant à s’habituer à ses mouvements. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il commença à utiliser la magie.

Le premier trait de givre manqua son visage de quelques millimètres et alors qu’elle reprenait son équilibre, le tranchant de sa lame vint entamer la chair de son épaule.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et le public se tut.

Junlen fit décrire un arc de cercle à son épée, maculant le sol d’une traînée de sang. Elle évalua rapidement les dégâts : son épaulière était brisée, le métal avait pénétré sa chair autant que l’épée faite en lyrium. Elle calma la douleur avec une vague de magie de soin mais n’eut pas le temps d’en faire plus car son adversaire venait d’invoquer une boule de feu. Ne pouvant esquiver, elle produisit une barrière magique pour se protéger.

Regardant autour d’elle pour évaluer l’espace à sa disposition, elle nota que Fen’Harel s’était levé de son fauteuil et regardait le combat, les mains agrippées sur la rambarde. Faisant le vide dans son esprit, elle renforça sa barrière pour avoir le temps de retirer son épaulière dont le métal plié l’empêchait de se mouvoir correctement.

Junlen revint à la charge et se heurta à sa barrière. Il la brisa en trois coups d’épée et se précipita sur elle.

Préférant attaquer que reculer, elle se précipita à sa rencontre et asséna un violent coup d’épée spectrale qui se heurta à son plastron. Des éclats de lyrium se détachèrent de son armure et il utilisa la magie pour les faire léviter et les lancer au visage de l’inquisitrice.

Trop prêt pour esquiver, elle sentit les éclats acérés lui taillader la peau, laissant couler le sang à nouveau. Junlen semblait jubiler.

« Alors, où est donc la louve vengeresse ?! » Ricana-t-il en la regardant, le visage ensanglanté.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle sentait le sang couler sur sa peau le long de son bras et quelques gouttes perlaient à travers son armure par endroit.

Elle lança un rapide coup d’œil à son bras.

_Pas encore._

Il réitéra ses attaques et elle para du mieux qu’elle pouvait, ralentie par sa blessure à l’épaule et un peu gênée par le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux, la faisant voir trouble.

Le coup suivant la toucha à la jambe. Il pénétra sa jambière avec la même facilité que pour l’épaulière, maculant à nouveau le sol de sang.

Dans le public ainsi que dans les tribunes d’honneur, tout le monde avait l’air persuadé de l’issue du combat. Les chevaliers avaient la mine sombre et les Evanuri demeuraient impassibles.

A nouveau elle vérifia rapidement son état. La quantité de sang devrait être suffisante à présent.

Alors que Junlen allait à nouveau attaquer, elle lança son premier sort. Un dôme d’énergie se forma au-dessus de son adversaire, figeant le temps. Restant concentrée pour ne pas briser le sortilège, elle pratiqua une magie qu’elle avait toujours abhorrée, mais nécessaire pour ce qu’elle souhaitait faire.

Elle entendit au loin la voix de son archiviste : « la magie du sang n’est qu’une magie comme une autre. C’est ce qu’on en fait qui détermine si elle est bénéfique ou maléfique. »

 _Mythal Enaste_ pria-elle.

Une puissante vague de magie balaya l’arène, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Son énergie vitale se consuma tandis qu’elle remodelait chaque goutte de sang en un projectile aussi fin qu’une aiguille.

Dans un cri, elle projeta le tout en direction de Junlen, toujours figé sous le dôme. Dès que son sang entrait en contact avec du lyrium rouge, ce dernier explosait, se brisait ou s’évaporait.

Lorsqu’il ne resta plus aucune trace de la substance sur son adversaire, elle rompit son sort d’immobilisation et posa un genou à terre, épuisée. Elle incanta un rapide sort de soin et sentit ses forces lui revenir. Junlen avait maintenant une armure partiellement brisée, dépourvue de toute trace de lyrium et son épée n’était plus.

Réalisant l’absence de pouvoir dans ses veines, il céda à la panique.

Le plus dur étant fait, elle s’octroya le plaisir de se venger de son ennemi. Décidant de faire les choses de façon spectaculaire, elle reprit sa forme animale, redevant louve. Son regard d’or se posa sur Junlen, qui tenta de prendre la fuite, toute fierté pédante oubliée.

La louve retroussa ses babines, laissant échapper un grognement bien plus menaçant que celui qu’elle avait usé contre les esprits farceurs, le premier jour du tournoi.

Le son qui retentissait dans l’arène était une menace de mort.

Dans un mouvement brusque, elle se lança à la poursuite de sa proie qui tentait encore vainement de courir hors de sa portée.

D’un bon, elle referma sa gueule sur son bras et tira dessus d’un mouvement brutal.

Ce qui se produisit ensuite arracha à la foule un hoquet d’horreur.

Les crocs éthérés de la bête ne s’enfoncèrent pas dans la chair de Junlen et lorsqu’elle tira sur son bras, la gueule de la louve s’éloigna de l’elfe comme si elle n’avait pas réussi à attraper sa proie. Mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose dans sa gueule.

Pour le commun des mortels, il s’agissait d’une masse informe et spectrale. Pour les Evanuri et les chevaliers habitués à la pratique de la magie arcanique, ils pouvaient distinguer l’exacte réplique de Junlen : son essence même.

Le corps de l’elfe, séparé de son âme, s’effondra au sol.

Depuis l’immatériel, elle vit l’esprit de Junlen terrifié tandis qu’elle bondissait à nouveau sur lui, lacérant son torse de ses griffes aussi acérées que ses crocs.

Tout le monde entendit les os de sa cage thoracique craquer sinistrement tandis qu’elle fouissait dans les entrailles spectrales de l’esprit. Broyant les os de sa mâchoire puissante et écartant sa chair de ses griffes, elle plongea son museau dans l’âme encore hurlante de Junlen, saisissant son cœur dans sa gueule. Elle le dévora encore battant.

Poussant un dernier cri de douleur déchirant, l’âme de Junlen, privée de son cœur, se dispersa dans l’air au premier courant d’air. Malgré le véritable carnage qui venait d’avoir lieu, la fourrure de l’inquisitrice était toujours aussi immaculée. 

Le véritable corps de l’elfe avait subi les mêmes dégâts que son âme et une flaque de sang grandissait peu à peu dans la poussière, coulant à travers les plaques d’armure. L’audience était tellement choquée que plus un son ne courrait dans l’arène.

Reprenant sa forme elfique, Fennan tourna un regard froid vers Elgar’nan, ses pupilles ayant conservé la couleur d’or des Evanuri, et se fendit d’une révérence délibérément outrancière avant de quitter l’arène sans un mot de plus.

Alors qu’elle quittait tout juste la zone de combat, le public qui s’était enfin remis de la surprise, explosa en acclamations et applaudissements.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, étouffant les acclamations du public, elle s’appuya sur le mur le plus proche, au bord de l’évanouissement.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour donner l’impression que tout cet affrontement n’avait été qu’une formalité, consciente du regard d’Elgar’nan posé sur elle. Maintenant qu’elle était hors de vue, elle s’autorisa un moment de faiblesse.

La douleur de ses blessures était insoutenable, le contrecoup de la magie du sang était difficile à supporter et ce malgré le sort de soin qu’elle avait utilisé, principalement pour ne pas s’évanouir en plein combat.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, laissant une traînée de sang le long du mur et serra les dents, la respiration saccadée. La fatigue, ajoutée aux récents événements étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur sa détermination.

Dans un accès de détresse, elle commença à faire de l’hyperventilation, réalisant à quel point elle était loin de sa vie d’avant, dans une société qui la dépassait. Elle jouait le jeu politique avec des anciens dieux, avec l’impression de ne pas comprendre la moitié de ce qu’il se passait réellement. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, elle se pencha en avant et eut un haut le cœur. Elle ne put se retenir de vomir, sous le coup du stress.

« Je savais bien que mon instinct ne m’avait pas trompée. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête en direction de la femme qu’elle n’avait pas sentie arriver, paniquée d’être surprise dans une telle position de faiblesse. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Ana’rel, la guérisseuse en chef de Mythal. L’elfe posait sur elle un regard compatissant.

« C’est honorable de vouloir cacher ses faiblesses, mais de telles blessures ne guérissent pas si aisément. »

L’inquisitrice essuya son menton rapidement et essaya de se relever. Ana’rel vint à son niveau et posa une main sur son épaule pour l’empêcher de bouger.

« Laissez-moi faire. »

Elle tenta de se relever tout de même mais la pression sur son épaule se fit plus forte. Renonçant à lutter, elle se laissa faire par la guérisseuse. Alors qu’elle lançait quelques sorts de soin ciblés, la soulageant de sa douleur et des blessures les plus profondes, Ana’rel s’adressa à nouveau à elle.

« Je dois dire que je vous vois sous un nouveau jour. Lors de notre première rencontre, vous étiez grièvement blessée et je vous ai prise pour une servante, une victime parmi tant d’autres. Faible créature tombée entre les mains d’un autre sadique issu de la noblesse. » Elle marqua une pause, observant l’inquisitrice qui avait fermé les yeux et dont les tremblements avaient cessé.

« Aujourd’hui, j’ai vu une guerrière farouche laver son honneur devant la totalité du Peuple. Vous êtes en train de devenir un symbole de force et de résistance pour les faibles de ce monde. »

En entendant cela elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, fixant Ana’rel. La guérisseuse continua de parler.

« Vous êtes arrivée parmi les serviteurs de Mythal au rang le plus faible, avez souffert des mauvais traitements habituels auquel votre rang vous destinait. Loin d’être brisée ou soumise par cette violence, vous reparaissez aujourd’hui dans toute votre gloire, terrassez le bourreau qui vous avait maltraitée et vous défiez les dieux sans les craindre… Le peuple de Mythal n’a pas oublié votre histoire, malgré les efforts de la déesse pour vous faire disparaître de sa maisonnée en vous enfermant dans un temple peu fréquenté ou en vous envoyant chez les guerriers arcaniques. »

Ayant terminé les premiers soins, Ana’rel se releva et tendis une main à l’inquisitrice qui l’accepta volontiers pour se relever.

« Mon histoire n’est pas aussi reluisante que vous semblez le dire. » Répondit-elle, embarrassée. « Pour la plupart du temps, il ne s’agit que d’impulsivité ou de malchance. »

Ana’rel se contenta de sourire faiblement.

« Le Peuple se moque de ce genre de détails. Dans la souffrance, la moindre lueur d’espoir brille comme un phare dans la nuit. Dans l’adversité, la moindre preuve de courage peut être perçue comme une résistance face à l’oppression. Que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Elle avait l’impression d’entendre à nouveau les paroles de mère Giselle après la destruction de Darse. Mais quel symbole d’espoir pouvait-elle bien représenter aujourd’hui ? C’était de la même façon qu’elle avait hérité de son titre d’inquisitrice, en étant perçue par d’autres autrement que comme elle se percevait elle-même.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir résigné. Le destin semblait s’acharner sur elle. Ana’rel soutint son regard.

« La guerre contre les Oubliés à nos frontières n’est pas le seul conflit existant. Une révolte couve depuis des siècles, n’attendant qu’une étincelle pour s’embraser. Aujourd’hui les esclaves de Mythal vous voient comme un parfait combustible, à vous de voir si vous souhaitez déclencher un incendie ou étouffer cette révolte dans l’œuf. »

L’inquisitrice s’interrogeait sur les motivations d’Ana’rel. Si elle était au courant qu’une révolte se préparait et n’avait rien dit à Mythal, c’est qu’elle soutenait ce mouvement.

« Pourquoi m’en parler en me laissant la possibilité de tout dévoiler aux Evanuri ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ana’rel ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Parce que vous êtes différente. Ni une esclave, ni une noble. » répondit-elle enfin. « Vous semblez destinée à demeurer à l’entre-deux. Tout comme votre capacité à arpenter le monde éveillé et l’immatériel. »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, Ana’rel sembla capter un son venant de derrière elle et leva une main pour lui intimer le silence.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-elle rapidement. « Si jamais un jour vous souhaitez vous impliquer ce combat, prévenez-moi ou cherchez les runes voilées. » Elle n’eut pas le temps de la questionner, la guérisseuse s’était métamorphosée en chat gris et s’enfuit dans les couloirs, inaperçue. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit Abelas qui déboucha à l’angle du couloir, visiblement essoufflé. Il avait dû courir jusqu’ici et elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, malgré le sang sur le mur et la bile qui souillait le sol.

Il se précipita vers elle, s’arrêtant à un mètre, hésitant à la toucher.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je crois que oui… » Répondit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait oublié l’onguent et le sang qui maculait ses cheveux tout autant que son corps et ses doigts se coincèrent dans un amas de nœuds.

Se dépêtrant du mieux qu’elle put, elle laissa échapper un rire gêné.

« Je crois que j’ai besoin d’une douche, et d’à peu près deux ans de sommeil. »

Abelas combla l’espace qui les séparait et la pris dans ses bras avec fougue. Il la serra contre lui en silence. Elle se laissa volontiers faire, passant ses bras autour des hanches de la sentinelle.

« J’ai eu si peur. » Finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort et il soupira d’aise.

Le raclement de gorge derrière eux la fit sursauter. En voyant les guerriers arcaniques rassemblés dans le couloir, elle commença à se dire que c’était une habitude chez eux d’interrompre les moments comme celui-ci.

« On dérange, peut-être ? » Demanda Zatriel.

Gêné, Abelas fit un pas en arrière, s’éloignant de l’inquisitrice.

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit-il. « J’étais juste venu la féliciter de sa victoire. » Ajouta-t-il peu convaincant.

« Oui, bien entendu. » Répondit Rimaya, ironique. Elle vint rejoindre l’inquisitrice et lui donna une accolade à la façon des guerriers.

« Beau travail. » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu as fait honneur aux guerriers arcaniques aujourd’hui. »

Les autres la félicitèrent tout aussi chaleureusement et l’accompagnèrent vers les quartiers de Mythal. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu’elle sentit sa tête tourner. Elrith lui attrapa le bras pour qu’elle ne tombe pas et lui murmura discrètement, les autres n’ayant pas remarqué sa défaillance.

« Je te tiens, ton énergie est au plus bas. Garde la tête haute et ne te soucie de rien. »

Elle le remercia et suivit le petit groupe. L’adrénaline était retombée et le moindre pas était une épreuve, mais son ami la soutenait fermement. Abelas, quant à lui, fermait la marche, son regard résolument ancré sur l’inquisitrice.

***

Lorsque les chevaliers arrivèrent devant les appartements privés de Mythal, la déesse était en pleine dispute avec Elgar’nan, dans le vestibule.

« Tu as recueilli un traître et l’a délibérément caché ! C’est de la pure folie ! » Accusait Mythal d’une voix dure.

« Dois-je te parler de ta soi-disant fille ?! Que prépares-tu encore à partager ton énergie vitale avec une esclave ?! » Rétorqua Elgar’nan lui aussi en colère.

« Peu importe ce que je fais avec les miens, ne change pas de sujet ! »

Les deux Evanuri se turent en remarquant l’arrivée du petit groupe qui observait la scène, interdits.

En apercevant Fennan, Elgar’nan fronça le nez dégoûté.

« Cette créature n’est qu’une esclave qui vise plus haut que son rang, rien de plus. »

Elle soutint son regard, l’air menaçante et l’Evanuri se tourna vers Mythal.

« Vois, elle n’a aucune notion de respect. » Il leva une main comme pour la frapper lorsque la voix de Fen’Harel retentit derrière Elgar’nan qui se retourna brusquement.

« Eh bien, qu’avons-nous là ? La défaite est-elle si dure à avaler que tu ressens le besoin de t’attaquer au vainqueur en personne Elgar’nan ? »

La tension dans l’air était palpable, tout le monde était immobile, attendant de savoir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

« Fen’Harel. » cracha Elgar’nan. « Toujours à rôder autour de Mythal à ce que je vois. »

Solas ne releva même pas l’insulte.

« Je vais où bon me semble, et il semblerait que tu ne te gêne pas non plus pour transgresser les lois ces derniers temps. »

Mythal observa les deux Evanuri qui étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

« Cela suffit » Annonça-t-elle. « Solas, raccompagne tes guerriers qu’ils vaquent à leurs occupations jusqu’au bal. » Elle se tourna vers son époux. « Toi et moi n’en avons pas terminé. Mais pour l’heure je te prierai de bien vouloir partir. » Elgar’nan voulu répondre quelque chose, mais elle leva sèchement son doigt dans sa direction et il se tut. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Abelas et il n’eut pas besoin d’instruction supplémentaire pour savoir ce qu’il avait à faire. Il se glissa de l’autre côté de la pièce et disparut dans les appartements de la déesse. « Fennan, viens avec moi. Tu as besoin de repos d’ici ce soir. »

Ses paroles ne laissaient aucune place à la discussion. Chacun s’exécuta et bientôt il ne resta plus que Mythal et l’inquisitrice dans la pièce.

« Suis-moi tu as besoin de soins et d’un bon bain. J’ai pris la liberté de faire appeler Ana’rel. »

Mythal la guida dans un petit salon adjacent aux bains dans lequel attendait calmement Ana’rel.

La guérisseuse salua l’inquisitrice comme si elle ne l’avait pas vue quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle lui rendit la politesse, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

La déesse ne sembla pas se rendre compte du malaise de la jeune femme et elle donna ses instructions à sa guérisseuse. Cette dernière vint près de l’inquisitrice et la pria de s’allonger sur une banquette tandis qu’elle travaillait.

Les soins qu’elle lui prodigua cette fois-ci étaient bien plus puissants et elle soupira de plaisir en sentant toute douleur disparaître. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, Mythal, qui n’avait pas quitté la pièce, observant les fais et gestes de sa servante, vint la rejoindre.

« Maintenant, il est temps de se débarrasser de tout ce sang et de ces peintures. »

L’Evanuri l’accompagna jusqu’aux bains avant de retirer sa longue robe blanche et de se laisser glisser dans l’une des cuves dont l’eau dégageait un parfum de rose.

L’inquisitrice détourna pudiquement le regard, imitant la déesse et choisissant un bain à l’eau blanche opaque. La chaleur délassa ses muscles et elle s’empara d’une sorte d’éponge pour commencer à frotter sa peau, se débarrassant de l’onguent et du sang séché.

« Tu m’as vraiment impressionnée. » dit soudain Mythal. « Je m’attendais à une victoire chèrement gagnée, presque à vous voir mourir tous les deux dans l’arène, dans le pire des cas. Mais au lieu de ça tu as survécu, et tu as consommé son essence. »

Elle se revit dévorer le cœur battant de Junlen et un frisson la parcourut.

« J’ai agi sous le coup de l’impulsion. » répondit-elle. « Sur le moment cela m’a paru être la bonne chose à faire. »

Mythal laissa échapper un rire.

« Pour choquer l’entièreté du panthéon, oui c’était en effet la meilleure chose à faire. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers elle. « Mais à quel prix ? »

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait cela, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« J’imagine que tu n’as pas eu l’occasion de te voir dans un miroir depuis ton combat. » Elle agita une main et un petit miroir posé sur un meuble non loin lévita jusqu’à l’inquisitrice. Elle attrapa le miroir et se regarda. Outre le sang et l’onguent encore présent. Elle fut choquée par son regard. Ses pupilles étaient dorées, ne laissant plus la moindre trace du vert originel.

« Je vais te confier un autre secret, Fennan. » Dit Mythal tandis que l’inquisitrice ne quittait pas son reflet des yeux. « Nous autres, Evanuris, avons gagné notre pouvoir, en grande partie tout du moins, en consommant l’essence d’autres… » Elle releva brusquement la tête et fixa Mythal, refusant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. « Nous étions les premiers elfes réellement doutés de magie à l’époque. » Son regard sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. « Notre forme animale était la même, pour chacun d’entre nous, nous prenions la forme de dragons. » Elle se tut quelques secondes. « Nous étions affamés et la faim nous faisait perdre la raison… j’ai dévoré, des centaines de personnes avant de revenir à la raison. A mon réveil, mes pupilles avaient pris la couleur que tu leur connais aujourd’hui. »

Le miroir oublié, elle regardait Mythal avec un mélange de peur, de dégoût et de tristesse.

« Elgar’nan était comme moi. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons arpenté ce monde dans l’espoir de retrouver des enfants comme nous, perdus et ignorants. Nous avons ainsi trouvé Falon’Din et Dirthamen en premier. Puis vinrent Andruil, June et Sylaise. » Elle esquissa un sourire. « Ils étaient tous si heureux d’apprendre qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Nous leur avons enseigné ce que nous avions appris pour contrôler la faim et éviter de dévorer nos semblables. Nous avons ensuite fait la rencontre d’Anariss, Daern’thal, Geldauran, que tu connais maintenant sous le nom des Oubliés. Ils étaient accompagnés de Fen’Harel. »

Surprise d’apprendre cette partie de l’histoire qui n’était écrite dans aucun livre, l’inquisitrice buvait les paroles de Mythal.

« Anariss avait eu la même idée que moi. Trouver ses confrères, mais dans un but différent. Selon lui, nous étions destinés à dévorer les faibles de ce monde et il avait convaincu Daern’thal et Geldauran de le suivre dans cette folie. Fen’Harel venait juste de les rejoindre et il était encore jeune et influençable. Je l’ai convaincu de me suivre plutôt qu’eux. »

L’inquisitrice assimila l’information sans un mot. Après un long silence, elle revint au sujet principal de cette conversation.

« Comment se fait-il que j’aie ce regard en ayant consommé une seule âme ? »

Mythal lui fit un sourire triste.

« Tu possède déjà le pouvoir de Fen’Harel à travers cette étrange marque, et le mien depuis que je t’ai sauvé la vie. »

Elle ignorait posséder le pouvoir de Mythal mais l’apprendre fit la lumière sur certaines choses.

« Tu n’avais plus grand-chose à prendre pour basculer de l’autre côté. Dévorer Junlen a été la goutte d’eau manquante pour achever le processus. » Répondit Mythal.

« Mais ma forme animale ? » Interrogea soudain la jeune femme. « Nelwyn m’a dit que lorsque je deviens une louve, mes yeux sont dorés. Pourquoi l’étaient-ils sous cette forme et pas l’autre ? »

« Tant de questions. Et si peu de temps pour y répondre. » S’amusa Mythal. « Ta forme animale est plus proche de ton vrai toi que ta forme actuelle, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître. Cela prouve simplement à quel point tu étais déjà à la limite entre les deux états. Plus tout à fait une esclave, mais pas encore une Evanuri… »

Elle ne répondit rien, son regard retomba sur ses mains, la marque brillait faiblement dans sa paume.

Éclaireuse. Espion. Messagère d’Andrasté. Inquisitrice…. Evanuri.

Paradoxalement, malgré tous ces titres, elle se sentit surtout esclave.

Prisonnière depuis son enfance, des traditions, des règles. Puis prisonnière d’une image de messagère divine, prisonnière des responsabilités d’inquisitrice. Pour l’instant elle ne réalisait pas encore la pleine mesure des chaines qu’allaient ajouter son nouveau statut sur ses épaules déjà bien courbées mais elle savait déjà que plus le statut était élevé, plus solide serait sa cage.

Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec l’impératrice Célène, et se sentit soudain très compréhensive envers la dirigeante d’Orlaïs. L’espace d’une seconde, elle se demanda si la mort de Célène au profit de Gaspard n’aurait pas été accueillie comme une délivrance pour l’impératrice

Sortant de l’eau, Mythal s’enveloppa dans une grande serviette et laissa son regard sur poser sur la jeune elfe devant elle. Si jeune et pourtant déjà si abîmée par la vie songea-t-elle avec peine. Elle voulait lui dire d’autres choses importantes, mais chaque chose en son temps. Elle méritait un peu de repos pendant qu’elle en avait encore l’occasion.

« Je sors la première. Prend ton temps pour te reposer et ce soir nous irons au bal ensemble. Je t’ai fait préparer une tenue digne d’une Evanuri. J’espère que tu l’apprécieras. »

Elle quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus et l’inquisitrice plongea sa tête sous l’eau, cherchant à se vider l’esprit. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir Cole avec elle. Il était parti depuis si longtemps maintenant. Alors qu’elle nettoyait ses longs cheveux machinalement, elle se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver.

***

Cole essaya une nouvelle fois de regagner l’immatériel mais c’était impossible. Il était enfermé depuis des mois sans pouvoir contacter qui que ce soit.

Il posa sa main sur le mur de sa prison et la retira vivement, le lyrium rouge était puissant et pulsait dans les murs, il pouvait entendre son chant. Il avait été imprudent. En suivant la trace d’Elgar’nan de l’autre côté de la grande mer, il était tombé sur des indigènes, possiblement les prémices de la civilisation humaine, qui avaient été réduis en esclavage dans d’immenses mines.

Ils préparaient les cargaisons qui arrivaient sur le rivage opposé et finissaient chez l’Evanuri. Mais la présence du lyrium rouge se faisait sentir bien au-delà des mines.

Il avait alors voulu fouiller plus loin. C’est là qu’il s’était fait capturer. Un simple sort activé par des runes et il avait été piégé dans une barrière magique.

Un elfe était alors venu le récupérer. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et sa peau laissait apparaître des veines infectées de lyrium rouge. La chanson était forte dans son esprit. Il avait traîné Cole sous terre, pendant de longues heures il l’avait forcé à descendre toujours plus profondément. Puis il l’avait enfermé dans une pièce dont les murs étaient imprégnés de cette substance nocive. Cole n’avait pu lire dans son esprit que peu de choses. Il n’avait vu que la faim, dévorante et insatiable, la colère et la haine également. Une personne dangereuse.

Régulièrement depuis, l’elfe revenait et lui soutirai des souvenirs. Cole luttait du mieux qu’il pouvait, mais il était difficile de résister à l’appel du lyrium rouge. Il laissait filtrer des bribes de souvenirs variés, parfois inutiles, parfois en rapport avec l’inquisition, rarement, en rapport avec Solas.

Depuis qu’il avait vu Fen’Harel, ses visites étaient plus régulières.

Cole tourna en rond dans la pièce exiguë. Il fallait absolument qu’il trouve un moyen de s’échapper.

***

Solas ajusta le col de sa tenue en se regardant dans un immense miroir à pied. La nuit était tombée et le bal n’allait plus tarder.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, il avait fait un effort tout particulier à son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sans être tressés, lui donnant l’air moins sévère que d’accoutumée. Sa tenue se composait d’un pantalon noir surmonté d’une chemise bouffante blanche maintenue par des brassards et un col rigide en or qui remontait sur ses avant-bras et son cou, comme portaient traditionnellement les Evanuri. Une longue tunique noire complétait le tout, fermée par une ceinture en satin pourpre.

Satisfait, il se détourna du miroir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n’était pas question qu’il laisse passer une si belle occasion de passer un peu de temps avec l’inquisitrice.

Ce qu’il avait vu aujourd’hui avait confirmé ce qu’il ressentait depuis quelques années. Il voulait qu’elle le regarde comme elle regardait le Solas de son époque, qu’elle se languisse de son absence et l’embrasse passionnément dès que l’occasion se présentait.

Il avait honte de l’avouer, mais il avait parfois replongé à l’insu de l’inquisitrice dans ses souvenirs, revivant des bribes de son quotidien avec l’homme qu’elle appelait venhan. Au début il se disait que c’était pour essayer de mieux comprendre le comportement de son futur lui, mais plus il le faisait, plus il se rendait à l’évidence. Inutile de se mentir à lui-même.

Il sentait son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu’il entendait la voix suave de la jeune femme murmurer son nom et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revivre ces souvenirs à la place de cette réplique de lui-même, dont le regard semblait tellement lointain.

Il quitta ses quartiers pour se rendre dans la grande salle de bal.

***

Mythal avait rejoint l’inquisitrice alors qu’elle terminait de s’habiller. Des servantes étaient venues l’aider à revêtir sa tenue de soirée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait été coiffée, maquillée et portait maintenant une superbe robe faite d’un tissu blanc si léger et fluide qu’on aurait juré qu’il était constitué d’air et de brume. Il ne manquait plus que les derniers accessoires pour compléter sa tenue. Sur ordre de Mythal, on lui avait fait apporter les atours des Evanuri : deux longs brassards, un col montant et une ceinture large qui ressemblait presque à un corset. Tous en or ouvragé

Les motifs de ces atours lui rappelèrent étrangement les longues jambières en cuir tressé que portaient les dalatiens. Elle se demanda si cet aspect de sa culture ne descendait pas justement des parures des Evanuri.

Elle laissa les servantes lui mettre chaque pièce, un peu gênée par la rigidité de l’ensemble.

« Je ne peux pas me battre dans cette tenue. » Fit-elle remarquer à Mythal qui laissa échapper un rire.

« Ce n’est pas le but. » Elle observa la jeune femme d’un œil critique. « Garde la tête bien droite et le col ne sera pas gênant. »

Vinrent ensuite d’autres bijoux. Une couronne de lauriers en or fut glissée dans ses cheveux et quelques bagues assorties lui furent proposée. Lorsque la déesse estima que c’était suffisant, elle congédia ses servantes et fit un sourire à l’inquisitrice.

« Prête à retourner dans l’arène ? »

Elle hésita avant de répondre. 

« J’étais moins inquiète à l’idée d’affronter Junlen. »

Mythal rit de bon cœur.

« Je comprends, mon enfant. Mais rassure-toi, cette nuit, profite de la soirée et évite tout contact avec Elgar’nan. Cela devrait suffire. »

Elle allait partir mais se ravisa.

« Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Abelas a été désigné comme remplaçant de Junlen pour la danse d’ouverture. »

L’inquisitrice sursauta, elle pensait avoir échappé à la traditionnelle danse d’ouverture entre les deux combattants du dernier jour. Elle allait donc devoir ouvrir le bal en dansant avec Abelas.

Tout bien réfléchi, il y avait pire comme nouvelle. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

« N’oublie pas une dernière chose, Fennan. » Mythal croisa le regard de la jeune femme. « Tant qu’il y a de la musique, nous devons danser. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle quitta la pièce.

Perplexe face à cette dernière phrase, elle resta immobile quelques instants avant de finalement sortir à son tour.

Dans le vestibule, elle tomba sur Abelas qui l’attendait. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ce qui était une chose très rare. Il portait la même tenue que lorsqu’il était venu l’accueillir trois jours plus tôt, à l’exception de sa couronne d’or blanc. Ne se gênant pas pour le regarder de haut en bas, elle lui fit un sourire.

« Cette tenue te vas très bien. » Lui dit-elle en le rejoignant lentement, s’habituant par la même occasion aux talons qu’elle portait.

Il la regardait d’une façon étrange et elle se demanda s’il ne trouvait pas sa tenue à elle un peu ridicule. Elle-même ne se sentait pas à l’aise dans les habits d’une Evanuri.

« Merci. » Finit-il par répondre.

Il lui proposa son bras et elle le prit volontiers.

***

Abelas était tendu depuis que l’inquisitrice était sortie de sa chambre, en tenue pour le bal. Elle était vraiment superbe dans sa robe blanche et l’or venait relever la couleur de ses yeux et des vallaslin qui couraient encore sur ses joues.

Il ne savait quoi dire ou faire, subjugué par sa beauté. Réalisant qu’il était en train de la fixer, il lui avait tendu son bras pour l’accompagner jusqu’au bal. Mythal l’avait informé quelques heures plus tôt qu’il devrait ouvrir les festivités avec la jeune femme et il stressait à la simple idée de faire un faux pas.

Le bal se tenait dans un palais signe d’Halamshiral, juste à côté de l’arène, et seule la noblesse, les Evanuri et leurs suivants les plus hauts gradés avaient le droit d’y prendre part.

A leur arrivée, on les avait fait attendre dans un petit vestibule, leur entrée devait se faire après l’arrivée de tous les invités. Ils étaient donc en train d’attendre patiemment leur tour.

La sentinelle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il n’osait pas regarder l’inquisitrice, toujours agrippée à son bras. Il était en train de réfléchir à un sujet de conversation pour détendre un peu l’atmosphère quand la grande porte qui menait à l’escalier d’honneur s’ouvrit. Il se redressa et repoussa délicatement le bras de la jeune femme.

« Je descend le premier, je vous attends en bas. »

Elle lui fit un sourire timide. Elle semblait aussi stressée que lui.

Il descendit les marches tel un prince, conscient des nombreux regards posés sur lui. Préférant ignorer les chuchotements de la noblesse, qui devaient très certainement critiquer tel ou tel aspect de sa personne, il concentra plutôt son regard sur la jeune femme avec qui il allait devoir danser dans quelques instants.

Une fois en pleine lumière et devant tout le monde, son visage ne laissait plus paraître son stress ou son angoisse. Au contraire, quiconque la regardait à cet instant avait l’impression de voir une véritable reine descendre les marches de son palais sous le regard admirateur de ses fidèles.

 _Non pas une reine_. Songea soudain Abelas. _Une déesse._

Elle arriva à l’avant dernière marche et Abelas pris sa main tendue, y déposant un chaste baiser en s’inclinant humblement devant elle.

Lorsqu’il se redressa, il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Mythal s’avança alors, reine parmi les Evanuri, et pris la parole.

« C’est avec le plus grand honneur que je vous présente les vainqueurs du tournoi des guerriers arcaniques. Quel n’est pas mon plaisir de les savoirs tous deux issus de ma propre demeure. »

Les nobles applaudirent les deux vainqueurs qui s’inclinèrent.

« A présent » Ajouta Mythal « Que le bal de clôture commence ! »

Des musiciens commencèrent à jouer et Abelas se tourna vers elle.

« Il me semble que je vous avais promis une danse. » Dit-il en souriant timidement.

Elle sourit à son tour et s’approcha de lui. « En effet, il est temps d’honorer cette promesse. »

Il posa une main sur ses hanches et de l’autre il prit la main de la jeune femme, la guidant dans une valse. Elle posa une main derrière sa nuque et il sentit son parfum. Soupirant d’aise, il profita de cette danse jusqu’à sa dernière note.

***

Peu après que la première danse fut terminée, de nombreux couples descendirent rejoindre les deux champions de la soirée. Bien vite, la piste fut bondée et elle entraîna Abelas avec elle en direction de ses amis.

Alors qu’elle allait rejoindre Nelwyn qui était en pleine discussion avec Theron, Abelas fut interpellé par Mythal qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il s’excusa auprès d’elle et la quitta, non sans lui faire un nouveau baisemain. Elle rejoignit donc ses amis seule.

En la voyant, Nelwyn lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu es superbe ! » lui dit-elle, admirative.

Elle eut à peine le temps de la remercier que Zatriel les rejoignit. Le voir en tenue formelle, sans épée ni armure était étrange. Il était suivi de près par Arlan qui ne semblait pas à son aise.

Elle accepta le verre de vin que lui tendit Theron et ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux de la soirée. Se moquant de l’air hautain de certains nobles qui n’avaient de noble que le nom.

Zatriel attira ensuite l’attention de ses compagnons sur Elrith, occupé à flirter avec de jeunes nobles qui se pavanaient devant lui.

« Tu ne trouve pas que chaque fois il en a un peu plus qui lui tournent autour ? » Demanda Nelwyn à Theron qui approuva en regardant Elrith qui évoluait dans ce bal comme un poisson dans l’eau.

Ils ne pouvaient pas en dire autant de Rimaya qui, non loin de son frère, semblait s’ennuyer fermement. Elle écoutait distraitement haut gradé d’Andruil lui faire un discours qui avait l’air assommant.

Discrètement, Theron et Nelwyn s’esquivèrent pour profiter d’une danse tous les deux. Lorsqu’elle s’aperçut de leur absence, l’inquisitrice fut d’abord surprise, puis elle se mit à sourire tendrement. Ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble.

Profitant avec plaisir des amuse-bouche ainsi que du vin qui coulait à flots, l’inquisitrice ne tarda pas à être désorientée par l’alcool. Elle reposa sur une table une nouvelle coupe de vin vide. Étrangement, peu de personnes étaient venues lui parler. Quelques dignitaires s’étaient présentés à elle, mais au-delà de ça, les gens semblaient l’éviter. Elle ne savait pas dire si cela la réjouissait ou non.

Cela faisait quelques heures que le bal avait commencé et Abelas ne revenait pas. Les chevaliers, d’abord presque tous avec elle, étaient partis saluer des amis de longue date ou des parents. Nelwyn et Theron était quant à eux introuvables.

Elle se rappela la soirée qu’elle avait passé au palais d’hiver, après avoir déjoué les plans de Corypheus, Solas et elle s’étaient comportés de la même façon. Ils avaient dansé, comme seuls au monde, puis ils s’étaient discrètement éclipsés pour un moment plus… intime.

Repenser à Solas dans cette situation était une mauvaise idée. Elle ferma les yeux, et murmura pour elle-même.

« Ar lath, ma venhan. »

Elle entendit alors la voix de Solas dans son dos.

« Une jeune femme telle que vous ne devrait pas rester seule lors d’une soirée comme celle-ci. »

Son état d’ébriété lui fit penser l’espace d’une seconde que Solas était vraiment là. Elle se retourna vers son amant se glissant dans ses bras tendrement. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, fermant les yeux.

« Venhan. »

Surprit, Fen’Harel n’osa tout d’abord pas bouger. Mais lorsqu’il passa ses bras autour d’elle en silence, il se sentit un peu coupable de profiter de son erreur de la sorte. La tentation était tout simplement trop forte.

Elle ne tarda pas à rouvrir les yeux réalisant son erreur.

S’écartant de lui légèrement, elle plongea son regard dans celui de l’Evanuri.

« Non, tu n’es pas lui… » Murmura-t-elle, déçue.

La déception dans le regard de l’inquisitrice noua la gorge de Fen’Harel. Obéissant une impulsion, il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts avant de lui dire dans un souffle.

« Je peux être lui, ce soir. Pour toi. »

Il se pencha alors et lui vola un langoureux baiser, l’attirant à lui fermement.

Le premier réflexe de l’Inquisitrice fut de chercher à se séparer de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais lorsque la langue de Solas vint caresser la sienne, elle sentit toute résistance l’abandonner. C’était exactement comme embrasser _son_ Solas. Elle retrouvait la même passion, les mêmes sensations. Abandonnant toute résistance, elle se laissa aller contre lui, ses mains agrippées à sa longue tunique.

Sentant qu’elle ne lui résistait plus, il laissa échapper un grognement satisfait, se recula de quelques centimètres pour la regarder dans les yeux, effleurant d’abord ses lèvres tendrement avant de l’embrasser plus passionnément.

Même s’ils étaient dans un coin peu fréquenté de la salle, son geste ne passa pas inaperçu du côté des Evanuri. Mythal regarda faire Fen’Harel avec une pointe de mécontentement dans le regard tandis que d’autres se permettaient des commentaires plus ou moins déplacés.

« Je crois que le doute est levé, ce n’est clairement pas sa fille. » Annonça June, faisant rire Sylaise.

« Il fallait se douter que le loup n’allait pas résister longtemps à l’appel de ses pairs. » Annonça Andruil, dont le regard perçant était également posé sur Fen’Harel.

« Tout de même » Commenta Dirthamen. « Faire cela ici, devant toute la noblesse. Cela va à l’encontre de toutes les règles de bienséance. »

« Ils sont jeunes. » Répondit June. « Laisse-les s’amuser un peu. »

La seule personne qui semblait vraiment désapprouver la situation était Abelas, qui observait la scène, impuissant, aux côtés de Mythal.

« Le salaud. » pesta-t-il à voix basse alors que Mythal était toujours à ses côtés. « Il profite clairement du fait qu’elle ait bu pour arriver à ses fins. » 

Ils virent ensuite Fen’Harel murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de Fennan qui se mit à rougir. Il l’entraîna alors en dehors de la salle de bal. Abelas leva un regard suppliant à Mythal pour qu’elle empêche l’inévitable d’arriver. Elle posa sur lui un regard compatissant, secouant la tête négativement.


	11. Chapter 11

Solas ferma la porte de ses appartements et se retourna pour prendre l’inquisitrice dans ses bras, lui volant un nouveau baiser et la plaquant contre un mur, toute décence oubliée. Il se débarrassa rapidement des atours des Evanuri, défaisant les attaches de son col et ses brassards qui s’écrasèrent au sol bruyamment.

Il savait pertinemment qu’il ne devait pas faire ça. Elle s’était enivrée et n’était plus vraiment maîtresse de ce qu’elle faisait, mais il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à tout arrêter. Alors qu’il était encore en train de lutter entre son désir et la raison, elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et commença à l’embrasser dans le cou. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, soudain incapable de réfléchir.

Elle sembla vouloir retirer elle aussi les accessoires en or qui la gênait mais n’avait pas l’air de savoir où se trouvaient les attaches.

Esquissant un sourire, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l’oreille d’une voix rauque.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Les fermoirs étaient enchantés et un simple sort de déverrouillage libéra l’inquisitrice de ses entraves. Elle retira également la couronne qui était dans ses cheveux et l’envoya rejoindre le reste sur le sol avant de diriger à nouveau son attention sur lui.

Elle défit sa ceinture de satin et lui retira sa tunique. Ses mains agrippèrent ensuite sa chemise, avant de la lui enlever lentement. Docile, il se laissa volontiers faire, appréciant de se faire déshabiller par l’inquisitrice. Elle posa sur lui un regard appréciateur tout en laissant courir ses mains sur sa peau mise à nu. Il frissonna au contact de ses doigts et l’attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

Ne tenant plus, il la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu’à son lit. Il la déposa délicatement sur les couvertures et la rejoignit, non sans prendre le temps de la contempler, allongée en dessous de lui. Il se consumait de désir pour elle, depuis des années il avait espéré qu’un moment comme celui-ci arrive. Mais devait-il dérober cela à l’inquisitrice alors qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal ?

Réalisant à quel point ce qu’il était en train de faire était mal, il s’arrêta, incapable d’aller plus loin.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait cessé ses attentions, elle se redressa et entrepris de déposer une multitude de baisers sur son torse nu. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, luttant de toute ses forces pour rassembler la volonté nécessaire.

« Nous ne devrions pas faire ça… » Lui dit-il finalement en s’écartant d’elle, préférant lui tourner le dos en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Elle le rejoignit, passant ses bras autour de son torse, il se tendit.

« Tu n’as plus envie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il se sentit horriblement coupable. Comment pouvait-elle penser avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors que tout était de sa faute à lui.

Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Non ! tu n’as rien fait de mal. » Il détourna le regard. « C’est juste que… tu es ivre et je ne devrais pas abuser de toi. »

Elle le regarda un instant avant de répondre calmement.

« Ce n’est pas un peu tard pour dire ça ? »

Il baissa les yeux au sol, honteux.

« Je me suis peut-être laissé un peu emporter… »

Après un moment sans rien dire, elle demanda simplement. 

« Tu veux que je m’en aille ? »

C’était la meilleure solution songea-t-il, il allait la raccompagner chez Mythal et la confier à ses serviteurs. Il songea ensuite à Abelas et changea d’avis. Mais il n’avait pas le choix, il devait lui demander de partir, c’était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Non, reste avec moi s’il te plait. » s’entendit-il répondre.

Il serra les poings, en colère contre lui-même pour sa faiblesse.

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et il ferma les yeux, savourant l’instant.

« D’accord. » Elle se leva alors et ramassa la chemise de Solas. « Je t’emprunte ça pour la nuit ça te va ? » Il hocha la tête en silence. Lorsqu’elle disparut dans la pièce d’à côté, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans un gémissement désespéré, une main sur son visage.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, ayant retiré sa longue robe et enfilé la chemise de l’Evanuri, qui lui descendait jusqu’à mi-cuisses. Il ne put s’empêcher de la contempler, des pensées déplacées traversant son esprit.

« Je peux dormir dans ton salon ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se leva et lui pris la main, l’attirant doucement vers lui. La prenant dans ses bras, il décida de s’octroyer un dernier plaisir coupable.

« Dors avec moi. »

Elle se recula un peu, le regardant d’un air incrédule.

« Tu es plutôt contradictoire dans tes propos. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il. « Dors avec moi, s’il te plait. » Répéta-t-il tout de même.

Elle céda à sa demande et il se glissa dans les draps, l’inquisitrice dans ses bras. Elle se cala tout contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Elle s’endormit assez rapidement mais lui était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Après un moment, il vérifia qu’elle dormait profondément avant de lui murmurer tendrement à l’oreille.

« Ar lath ma… »

Elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle et esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et finit par s’endormir à son tour.

***

L’inquisitrice se retrouva dans l’immatériel. Consciente d’être endormie, elle observa les alentours, curieuse. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu, ce qui était étrange vu que la plupart du temps elle rêvait de lieux qu’elle connaissait.

En baissant les yeux au sol, elle vit des éclats de lyrium rouge qui formaient une sorte de sentier et la curiosité céda la place à la méfiance. En se penchant pour ramasser un éclat, elle réalisa soudain que la main qui se tendait sous ses yeux n’était pas la sienne.

Cherchant une surface lisse susceptible de refléter son image, elle trouva une étendue d’eau non loin et se pencha pour se regarder de plus près.

Elle avait le visage de Junlen, et se voir dans la peau de son ennemi lui fit faire un bond en arrière. Reprenant ses esprits, elle revint contempler son reflet. Pas de doute possible, elle était bien dans la peau du traître.

Il portait encore les vallaslin rouges de Mythal sur la peau et la trace du tisonnier brûlant qu’Abelas avait posé sur sa joue. Elle réalisa alors ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n’était pas dans ses souvenirs à elle, mais dans ceux de l’elfe dont elle avait consommé l’essence.

Reportant son attention sur les éclats de lyrium, elle suivi la piste laissée au sol. Elle traversa un sous-bois puis arriva à l’entrée de ce qui semblait être une mine.

Les souvenirs qu’elle explorait semblaient altérés, par moment tout devenait flou autour d’elle, à d’autres moments le paysage semblait s’écrouler sur lui-même, comme si l’immatériel avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il devait montrer au rêveur.

Alors qu’elle entrait dans la mine, elle vit un immense bloc de lyrium brut sortir d’un mur. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher, attirée par une chanson qui résonnait dans son esprit. Alors que ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec le lyrium, la voix de Cole se fit entendre, sortant de nulle part.

« Non ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna, s’attendant à voir son ami. Mais Cole n’était pas là, au lieu de ça se tenait un elfe qu’elle n’avait jamais vu, ses veines étaient noires comme quelqu’un de contaminé par l’enclin, mais l’aura qu’il dégageait n’était que lyrium rouge.

Elle voulut parler mais l’inconnu se précipita vers elle, l’attrapant à la gorge. Elle porta ses mains à son cou pour tenter de se libérer de l’emprise de son adversaire, mais elle n’arrivait plus à respirer.

Son cœur battit la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle commençait à voir flou, la poigne de son ennemi était beaucoup trop forte.

« …an… »

Elle crut entendre une voix alors qu’elle allait sombrer dans l’inconscience. Elle se concentra pour tendre l’oreille.

« …nan… » La voix lui était familière. « Venhan ! »

Ouvrant soudain les yeux, elle vit le visage de Solas au-dessus d’elle, inquiet. Elle se redressa et voulu parler mais elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait extrêmement mal à la gorge.

« Ne bouge pas. » Lui dit Solas d’une voix sérieuse. Il incanta un sort de soin et la douleur disparut.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle en portant une main à sa gorge.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda Solas, inquiet. « Tu étais en train de dormir quand tu t’es mise à crier. Ensuite tu t’es mise à suffoquer, j’ai eu du mal à te réveiller. »

« J’étais dans l’immatériel, mais ce n’étaient pas mes souvenirs. » Dit-elle à toute vitesse « J’ai vu Junlen, enfin j’étais Junlen mais je n’étais pas vraiment lui et il y a eu un autre elfe mais il avait la voix de Cole et des veines noires. Il m’a attaquée. Je n’arrivais pas à l’empêcher… »

« Du calme Venhan. » la coupa l’Evanuri, posant une main sur sa joue délicatement. « Prend le temps de rassembler tes pensées que je puisse suivre ce que tu dis. »

Elle allait répondre plus calmement quand elle se rendit compte de la façon dont il venait de l’appeler. Elle réalisa soudain qu’elle était dans le lit de Fen’Harel, ne portant rien d’autre que sa chemise alors que lui ne portait qu’un pantalon.

« Fen’Harel… Qu’est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ? »

Il retira sa main de la joue de l’inquisitrice, l’air soudain mal à l’aise.

« Je… Tu ne te rappelles pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête attendant une réponse.

« Je suis venu te voir pendant le bal, on a un peu discuté et puis… » Il s’arrêta, visiblement mal à l’aise. « Et puis on s’est embrassés. »

Choquée elle regarda l’Evanuri. Elle avait embrassé Fen’Harel pendant le bal ?!

« Une chose en entraînant une autre… je t’ai proposé de venir chez moi pour la nuit… »

A nouveau, elle baissa les yeux sur la chemise qu’elle portait et la tenue de l’Evanuri.

« Tu veux dire que… Toi et moi on a… »

Comment avait-elle pu boire au point d’en arriver là ?! Fen’harel s’empressa de la détromper.

« Non ! nous n’avons rien fait je t’assure ! »

Au moins il avait eu la jugeote de l’empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais tout de même, il aurait pu l’arrêter bien avant, et surtout pourquoi lui avoir proposé de venir chez lui s’il savait qu’elle avait trop bu ? Elle avait tout de même honte de son comportement, l’alcool n’excusait pas ce qu’elle avait fait.

« Je suis désolée » Lui dit-elle sérieusement. « Je n’aurai pas dû faire ce que j’ai fait, c’est irrespectueux pour toi. » _et pour Abelas_. Songea-t-elle.

« C’est à moi de m’excuser, dit-il. J’ai profité de la situation alors que j’aurai dû me douter que tu n’étais pas dans ton état normal. » Il se leva et alla chercher un pantalon qu’il tendit à l’Inquisitrice, les joues légèrement colorées.

« Tiens, mets ça, tu te sentiras plus à l’aise. »

Elle enfila le pantalon, reconnaissante, et il alluma une lumière, toute volonté de dormir oubliée.

« Bon et si nous reparlions plutôt de ce cauchemar ? » Dit-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

***

Au petit matin, l’inquisitrice rentra dans les appartements de Mythal. Elle portait toujours les vêtements de Solas, n’ayant pas eu le courage de remettre sa robe de bal pour faire le trajet. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle en profita pour faire un brin de toilette, constatant les énormes cernes qu’elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à discuter avec l’Evanuri de son cauchemar afin d’essayer de comprendre comment elle avait pu être atteinte dans le monde éveillé par son assaillant. N’ayant trouvé aucune solution à l’aube, Solas avait conseillé à l’Inquisitrice de regagner ses quartiers.

Lorsqu’elle rejoignit le salon principal, Abelas était levé également. Il portait son armure de sentinelle et regardait par une fenêtre, l’air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle en s’approchant.

Il se retourna et s’inclina devant elle, comme il le faisait avec Mythal.

« Bonjour, Fennan. »

Elle le regarda faire, surprise de son attitude.

« Qu’est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu’il se redressait sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Etant donné votre nouveau statut, il serait malvenu de ma part de vous témoigner autant de familiarité que d’habitude… »

Son nouveau statut ? Parlait-il du fait qu’elle était plus ou moins considérée comme une Evanuri à cause de la couleur de ses yeux ? Cela ne l’avait pas tant dérangé après le combat.

« De quel nouveau statut parles-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Il sembla hésiter à répondre.

« Vous êtes une Evanuri. » il fit une pause avant d’ajouter, sur un ton presque dégoûté « Et la compagne de Fen’Harel. »

« Je te demande pardon ?! » Ne put-elle s’empêcher de répondre, incrédule.

Déstabilisé par sa réponse Abelas lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Fen’Harel a plutôt été clair sur le sujet lors du bal… » Répondit Abelas. « Tous les Evanuri étaient présents quand il vous a embrassée. Tout le monde en a conclu que vous et lui étiez… »

« Rien du tout ! » S’empressa-t-elle de couper en rougissant. « Nous ne sommes rien du tout. »

« Vous portez ses vêtements. » Fit-il remarquer calmement.

Il marquait un point, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable, elle se tut soudainement.

« Ecoute, hier j’ai un peu bu et j’ai peut-être eu un comportement déplacé. Mais ce n’était rien d’autre que les actes d’une personne ivre qui s’est un peu laissé aller. Je ne suis pas la compagne de Fen’Harel. »

Abelas la regarda en silence un long moment avant de pousser un soupir.

« Si vous le dites. »

Il n’avait pas l’air convaincu.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de discuter avec Abelas plus longtemps, Mythal venait de faire son entrée et la sentinelle en profita pour quitter les lieux. Elle voulu le suivre et l’Evanuri l’arrêta.

« Non, laisse-le pour l’instant. » Elle s’arrêta, contrariée.

« Solas a été imprudent. » Déplora Mythal. « Je pensais qu’il avait un peu plus de retenue. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à Mythal.

« Comme l’a dit Abelas. » Répondit la déesse. « Solas a été très clair hier soir. Il t’a désignée comme sienne en t’embrassant aussi ouvertement. Tout le panthéon et toutes les autres personnes qui ont été témoins de cela savent maintenant qu’ils n’ont pas intérêt à te chercher des problèmes sans quoi ils s’attirerons les foudres du Loup Implacable. »

L’inquisitrice était bouche bée. On était loin d’un simple baiser volé dans une soirée trop arrosée. Il fallait forcément qu’il y ait un impact politique au moindre faux-pas. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Mythal posa sur elle un regard compatissant.

« Je suis désolée pour toi. Mais tu sais, Solas ne pensait pas à mal. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait de se rappeler quand avait-elle été libre et insouciante pour la dernière fois dans sa vie. Tout bien réfléchi, ce devait être à l’époque où elle vivait encore avec le clan Lavellan, loin de toute intrigue politique.

« Qu’est ce que ça implique, finalement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien de bien méchant. » La rassura Mythal. « Dans les faits, à moins que tu n’y ailles non accompagnée, il sera ton cavalier pour des bals futurs et tu pourras aller le voir quand tu veux sans que cela ne soulève le moindre soupçon. »

Elle se mit à ricaner.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de participer à un nouveau bal de sitôt. »

« Alors cela n’implique presque rien. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Le comportement d’Abelas un peu plus tôt prouvait que ce n’était pas ‘presque rien’.

***

Le tournoi fini, June fit disparaître l’arène et ses dépendances quelques jours plus tard, impliquant le retour des chevaliers à Fort Céleste. Durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la finale, l’inquisitrice n’avait pas revu Abelas autrement qu’en coup de vent. Il semblait toujours occupé par quelque chose et se contentait de la saluer formellement chaque fois qu’il la voyait.

Le moment était venu pour elle de faire ses adieux à Mythal, au moins pour le prochain demi-siècle à venir. Elle se tenait devant l’eluvian, prête à partir, Abelas n’était pas venu et elle déplora son absence. Poussant un soupir presque inaudible, elle prit la direction du grand miroir et le traversa, pensant arriver à Fort Céleste.

Elle se retrouva à la croisée des chemins. Sans comprendre ce qu’elle faisait ici, elle se retourna pour voir si les autres étaient là aussi, mais elle était seule. Le miroir par lequel elle était passé se trouvait du côté des passages privés et ne semblait pas très fréquenté. Alors qu’elle allait repasser à travers pour retourner d’où elle venait, elle vit la sentinelle, cachée dans l’ombre.

« Abelas ? » Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et la lumière éclaira son visage. C’était bien lui. Il vint près d’elle et lui pris la main pour y déposer un baiser.

« Que… » Commença-t-elle.

Il croisa son regard et elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer un peu.

« Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous laisser partir sans vous dire au revoir. » La coupa-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers l’eluvian, surprise. 

« C’est toi qui as détourné le passage ? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Un jeu d’enfant, quand on sait quelle magie utiliser. »

Impressionnée, elle reporta son attention sur la sentinelle. Il portait son armure habituelle et elle ne put s’empêcher de le trouver attirant dans cette tenue.

« Tâchez de ne pas vous faire tuer jusqu’à notre prochaine rencontre. » demanda Abelas. « Et ne laissez pas Fen’Harel se reposer sur ses lauriers. »

Surprise, elle voulu le contredire sur la nature de sa relation avec Solas mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire. » dit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Mais j’ai vu comme vous le regardiez ce soir-là. Même si vous ne voulez pas vous l’avouer, il vous rappellera toujours l’homme qui vous aimez. » Il détourna le regard pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. « C’est un Evanuri, comme vous. Il pourra vous protéger. »

Elle leva une main vers la sentinelle, posant sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’être protégée. »

Il déglutit, visiblement en conflit avec lui-même.

« Je… je ne pourrais jamais être avec vous. » finit-il par dire abruptement. « Mon rôle est celui d’assassin et d’espion, je n’ai pas le temps pour la moindre romance dans ma vie. »

Elle retira sa main, choquée.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle. « Je croyais pourtant que nous partagions quelque chose… »

« C’est faux. » Répondit la sentinelle froidement. « J’ai en effet eu quelques attentions à votre égard par le passé, mais essentiellement car vous étiez seule et perdue et que je vous ai prise en pitié. Aujourd’hui vous êtes assez puissante pour vous débrouiller sans moi et un Evanuri vous a témoigné son intérêt. Je n’ai plus besoin de m’encombrer avec votre affection. »

Le choc la fit reculer de quelques pas. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s’embuer de larmes. Elle fit de son mieux pour les retenir. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait?

« C’est vraiment ce que tu penses? » Demanda-t-elle froidement, se forçant à garder la tête haute.

« Oui. » Répondit la sentinelle en regardant ailleurs.

Il avait un regard froid et distant. Elle laissa passer un moment avant de lui dire dans un souffle.

« Je vais y aller dans ce cas. » 

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et passa à nouveau l’eluvian. Elle déboucha comme prévu à Fort Céleste. Les autres chevaliers-enchanteurs étaient déjà tous rentrés et elle était seule au bout du pont. Le passage se referma et le miroir redevint terne derrière elle.

Ne tenant plus, elle tomba à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots et le visage couvert de larmes. Elle avait l’impression de revivre le soir où Solas l’avait quittée et elle détestait cette sensation. Soals l'avait quitté pour des raisons aussi futiles que celles avancées par Abelas aujourd’hui. C'était à se demander si le problème ne venait pas d'elle.. La douleur qu’elle ressentait était insoutenable, elle resta ainsi jusqu’à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler, bien des heures plus tard.

***

Lorsque l’eluvian cessa de fonctionner, Abelas posa sa main sur le miroir dans un geste désespéré pour retenir l’inquisitrice. Il s’en voulait tellement pour tout ce qu’il avait dit, mais c’était pour le bien de la jeune femme.

Avec Fen’Harel, elle serait bien plus en sécurité qu’avec lui. L’Evanuri pourrait veiller sur elle et faire en sorte qu’il ne lui arrive rien. A son niveau, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les dangers qu’elle serait amenée à rencontrer.

Après le bal, il avait longuement réfléchi au meilleur moyen de tenir l’inquisitrice éloignée du danger que représentait Elgar’nan et les autres Evanuri, il ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec le comportement du loup implacable. En montrant clairement son affection envers elle, il lui avait offert une protection que lui-même aurait été incapable de lui donner.

Il n’avait simplement pas anticipé à quel point ce serait douloureux de la pousser dans les bras de son rival.

Il porta une main à sa poitrine, ressentant une forte douleur. Sa vision se troubla et il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

La voix de Mythal retentit derrière lui.

« Je t’avais prévenu que ce serai douloureux, tu as refusé de m’écouter. »

Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement, refusant d’être vu dans son état.

« J’ai fait ce que je devais faire. » Dit-il, essuyant son visage du revers de la main.

La déesse le regarda en silence. Elle ne s’approcha pas de lui, par respect pour sa souffrance.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant ? » Répondit Abelas, se retournant vers elle, le regard dur. « Il est temps d’aller traquer votre époux. »

Mythal esquissa un sourire. Elle ouvrit un eluvian non loin et ils disparurent tous les deux.

***

Solas regardait les chevaliers enchanteurs depuis son balcon à Fort Céleste. Il observait tout particulièrement l’inquisitrice, qui s’entrainaît au tir à l’arc depuis presque une journée entière.

Elle n’avait pas quitté son poste de tir, ni pour se reposer, ni même pour manger. Elle tirait sur sa cible inlassablement depuis le petit matin.

Ses camarades avaient essayé de la distraire mais elle les avait tous gentiment renvoyés.

Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils étaient tous rentrés et son comportement avait été le même depuis son retour. Elle ne parlait presque pas, ne chahutait pas non plus avec Zatriel ou Elrith.

Elrith était venu le trouver le premier pour lui demander de faire quelque chose. Solas aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais il sentait que sa présence n’était pas la bienvenue aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il avait donc laissé Nelwyn tenter de lui remonter le moral mais même sa camarade de chambre n’avait pu lui arracher la moindre explication sur son humeur morose.

Depuis le bal, il regrettait amèrement sa maladresse. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour rattraper ses erreurs ni même engager la conversation.

Il avait tenté de la retrouver dans l’immatériel, mais il n’arrivait jamais à la retrouver, c’était à se demander si elle dormait ces derniers jours.

Elrith et Rimaya, qui s’entrainaient à l’épée non loin, cessèrent leurs affrontements, épuisés. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, laissant l’inquisitrice seule dans la cour. Il profita de ce moment pour la rejoindre.

En arrivant à son niveau, il vit qu’elle avait les mains en sang à force de tirer sur la corde, inlassablement. La douleur ne la faisait même pas broncher alors qu’elle encochait une nouvelle flèche. Avant qu’elle ne tire, il attrapa son poignet, la forçant à baisser son arme.

Elle le regarda comme si elle venait de se rappeler ou elle se trouvait.

« Tu es en train de te faire mal. » Lui dit-il, désignant ses doigts ensanglantés. « Laisse-moi t’aider. »

Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne mais elle la retira vivement, s’écartant de lui.

« Non, merci. » Répondit-elle

Blessé par son brusque mouvement de recul, il chercha à croiser son regard, en vain.

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu es blessée. Si je suis obligé de te regarder te faire du mal, permets-moi au moins de te soigner. »

Elle croisa enfin son regard et il eut un pincement au cœur. Il décelait en elle tellement de douleur qu’il pouvait presque la ressentir. Il prit à nouveau la main de l’inquisitrice dans la sienne et elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il incanta un rapide sort de soin et ses doigts guérirent en quelques secondes. Elle retira sa main.

« Merci. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle utilisa un sort de lévitation pour ramener à elle les flèches plantées dans la cible, puis elle recommença.

Solas resta à la regarder, impuissant avant de renoncer pour ce soir. Il n’arriverait à rien de cette façon.

Chaque jour qui suivit, elle s’entrainait de la même façon, sans repos, sur un art différent. Combat à l’épée, lancer de couteaux, magie.

Il détestait être témoin de ça sans pouvoir l’aider. Il la voyait souffrir et ne pouvait rien y faire, ne connaissant même pas la cause de son état.

Le travail fut finalement la solution la plus simple pour détourner son attention.

Comme chaque fois après le grand tournoi, les demandes de protection des différents nobles affluaient et les guerriers arcaniques étaient débordés.

Il distribua les contrats à chaque chevalier, les dispatchant de façon provisoire sur tout le territoire d’Elvenhan. C’était l’occasion pour eux d’avoir la possibilité d’observer les jeux politiques à grande échelle.

Comme elle avait gagné le tournoi, Fennan était grandement sollicitée par la noblesse, mais une demande sortait du lot, émanant d’Andruil, déesse de la chasse.

Elle réclamait l’aide de Fennan pour l’aider à étouffer une révolte sur ses terres. La demande émanant d’un Evanuri, ne pouvait être contredite. Il lui annonça donc son départ prochain pour les terres d'Andruil et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

La jeune femme avait accepté sa mission sans rien dire, se contentant d’aller préparer ses affaires. Il l’avait rejoint dans sa chambre, en l’absence de Nelwyn, pour lui parler seul à seule.

« Je t’attendrai dans l’immatériel. » Dit-il. « Tu me feras un rapport quotidien vu qu’il s’agit de ta première mission. » Elle leva vers lui un regard dubitatif avant d’acquiescer.

Il la laissa à ses préparatifs et retourna dans ses quartiers. Savoir qu’Andruil l’avait réclamée l’inquiétait un peu et il comptait bien suivre ça de prêt.


	12. Chapter 12

Zatriel frappa à la porte ouverte d’une des tourelles de la forteresse, où l’inquisitrice était en train de méditer depuis deux jours maintenant. Il jeta un œil sur l’assiette de ragout posée sur une petite table. Il l’avait apporté la veille au soir, pour qu’elle mange un peu mais elle demeurait intacte.

« Si tu ne manges pas tu vas t’affaiblir. » Fit remarquer le chevalier d’une voix mécontente.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et sembla seulement remarquer la présence de Zatriel. Elle battit des paupières et se releva difficilement.

« Pardon, je n’ai pas entendu. » Répondit-elle en s’étirant. Le chevalier remarqua qu’elle avait perdu du poids, malgré un corps musclé.

« Je disais qu’a force de sauter des repas, tu allais finir par t’affaiblir. » Répéta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard qu’il n’arriva pas à déchiffrer. Depuis que ses iris avaient changé de couleur, il avait parfois l’impression que la jeune femme n’était plus tout à fait de ce monde, comme en ce moment. Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Si tu pense que je me suis affaiblie, tu n’as qu’à m’affronter, tu verras que je suis toujours plus forte. »

Zatriel ne mordit pas à l’hameçon.

« Je suis sérieux. » Elle cessa de sourire. « Tu vas bientôt partir en mission, toute seule. Si tu ne fais pas attention à toi, tu vas te faire tuer. »

« Je n’ai pas peur de la mort. » Répondit-elle froidement.

« Tu devrais. » Répondit Zatriel qui commença à perdre patience devant l’entêtement de son amie. « Seuls les imbéciles partent au combat sans craindre la mort. La peur fait en sorte de nous maintenir en vie ! »

Agacée, elle voulu mettre fin à la conversation, mais le chevalier vint l’attraper par les épaules fermement.

« J’ignore ce qui ne va pas en ce moment, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose ! » Dit-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu es une guerrière arcanique, tu représentes le Peuple, tu as juré de le protéger. En mourant bêtement parce que tu négliges ta propre santé, tu te parjureras et te déshonorera. »

La remontrance sembla faire mouche car elle lui adressa un regard dur.

« J’ai compris, Zat. Lâche-moi maintenant. »

Elle se dégagea elle-même et poussa un long soupir. Zatriel la regarda, ne sachant s’il avait réussi ou non à se faire comprendre. Il décida finalement de quitter la pièce, la laissant seule. En arrivant dans l’embrasure de la porte, il prit à nouveau la parole, le dos tourné.

« Je pars pour les terres de Dirthamen ce soir. J’espère te retrouver en vie lors du prochain rassemblement. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, alors réfléchis à tout ce que je viens de te dire, s’il te plait. »

Lorsqu’il descendit des remparts pour passer dans la cour principale, Elrith et Nelwyn l’attendaient, inquiets.

« Alors ? » Demanda Rimaya.

« Je l’ai un peu bousculée, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera. » répondit Zatriel en passant une main sur son visage, agacé.

« Comment se porte Fen’Harel ? » Demanda Elrith à Nelwyn qui venait d’aller le voir.

« Aussi mal que nous le pensions. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Il se morfond et passe ton temps à regarder Fennan de loin sans oser lui parler. Quand je lui dis d’aller la voir, il assure que ce n’est pas une bonne idée et qu’elle se porte mieux quand il n’est pas dans les parages. »

« Tu penses qu’on devrait faire quelque chose ? » demanda Elrith en levant les yeux vers la tour où résidait l’Evanuri.

« Non. » Répondit Nelwyn, catégorique. « J’ai l’impression de devoir gérer deux enfants aussi têtus l’un que l’autre. Laissons-les se dépêtrer de ça tout seuls. »

Elrith pouffa.

« Au moins on aura essayé. »

« Je m’inquiète pour elle. » Coupa Zatriel en regardant vers la tour où se trouvait l’inquisitrice.

« Elle s’en sortira. » Répondit Nelwyn. « Elle est forte. »

Zatriel ne répondit rien. Elle était en effet forte, mais ses ennemis l’étaient tout autant, voire même bien plus.

Les trois chevaliers se séparèrent dans la cour et Zatriel pris la direction de l’eluvian. Lorsqu’il ouvrit le passage vers la résidence principale de Dithamen, il ne put s’empêcher de se retourner vers Fort Céleste, inquiet.

« Dareth Shiral. » Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître de l’autre côté du miroir.

***

L’inquisitrice fut la dernière à partir de la forteresse et ses derniers jours furent très calmes. Elle n’avait pas revu Fen’Harel depuis qu’il lui avait donné sa mission et maintenant que tous les chevaliers étaient partis, c’était comme si elle était seule à Fort Céleste.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps à errer un peu partout, s’attardant aux endroits qui lui rappelaient ses amis.

La veille de son départ, elle était dans la grande salle commune quand Solas revint visiblement de la chasse étant donné qu’il avait un lièvre attaché à la ceinture.

Voyant qu’il n’avait aucune arme sur lui, elle se douta de comment il avait traqué sa proie.

En la voyant dans la grande salle, il se figea à l’entrée, hésitant à faire demi-tour.

« Reste. » Dit-elle pour dissiper son malaise. « Je ne dis pas non à peu de compagnie ce matin. »

Il sembla se détendre un peu et avança vers la grande cheminée pour se réchauffer, gardant ses distances. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir s’approcher plus ou engager la discussion, elle décida de le rejoindre, faisant mine de venir se réchauffer les mains elle aussi.

En la voyant s’approcher de lui il se tendit.

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement. » Dit-elle abruptement.

Solas tourna la tête vers elle, surprit.

« Je me suis comportée comme une enfant depuis mon retour. » continua-t-elle sans le regarder. « Je voulais juste te dire que… » elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. « Je n’ai aucune rancune envers toi, Solas. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, cherchant à croiser son regard.

« Ce qu’il s’est passé… Ce serait facile de t’accuser et de t’en vouloir. Mais j’ai ma part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. »

Il fit mine de se rapprocher d’elle, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle nota son hésitation mais ne broncha pas, continuant.

« J’accepte de jouer le rôle de ta compagne auprès des Evanuri et de la noblesse. Si nous avons un rôle à jouer ensemble sur la scène politique, autant qu’on le fasse tous les deux de notre plein gré pour un minimum de crédibilité. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne put garder le silence.

« Tu en est certaine ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je t’ai un peu imposé cette situation lors du bal. C’était irréfléchi et impulsif de ma part. Tu n’es pas obligée de t’impliquer là-dedans. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle. « Mais maintenant que c’est fait, il serait mal avisé de les détromper. Jouons le jeu pour le moment. » Répondit-elle calmement.

Elle vit les épaules de Fen’Harel se détendre un peu et le soulagement qu’il semblait ressentir.

« Merci. » Dit-il simplement.

***

En traversant l’eluvian qui menait aux terres d’Andruil, l’inquisitrice se retrouva en plein cœur d’une forêt qui semblait très ancienne étant donné la taille imposante des troncs qui la composaient. Un jeune chasseur attendait, tenant la bride de deux halhs bai. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que Rimaya Elrith et Theron et son visage arborait le motif complexe des vallaslin d’Andruil.

En la voyant passer le miroir, il se redressa un peu, nerveux. En croisant son regard il s’inclina ensuite bien bas.

« Soyez la bienvenue sur les terres d’Andruil. » Dit-il d’une voix mal assurée.

Comme il ne se redressait pas, elle fut obligée de lui en donner l’autorisation. Il lui tendit alors les rennes d’un des deux hahls, le plus grand, et il lui adressa à nouveau la parole, sans oser la regarder.

« Je suis désolé mais aucun eluvian ne mène plus loin dans les terres de la déesse. Il faudra continuer le trajet sans utiliser la magie. »

Elle observa le jeune elfe qui donnait l’impression d’avoir une quinzaine d’années tout au plus.

« Comment t’appelles-tu ? » Demanda l’inquisitrice d’une voix douce.

« Atwen, votre grâce » Répondit le jeune elfe.

« Je te remercie d’être mon guide, Atwen. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant avant d’enfourcher sa monture.

Surprit, le jeune garçon habitué aux plaintes des dignitaires et autres nobles qui s’insurgeaient de devoir monter sur des bêtes sauvages, fit un franc sourire à l’inquisitrice. Il enfourcha sa monture à son tour et lui demanda sur un ton enjoué qui trahissait sa jeunesse.

« Vous avez l’habitude de monter ? Peut-on galoper ou souhaitez-vous rester au pas ? »

Elle rit.

« Inutile de prendre notre temps, je suis à l’aise sur une monture, nous pouvons galoper. »

Il talonna sa monture qui s’élança aussitôt, suivi par l’inquisitrice l’avait imité.

Elle fut étonnamment heureuse de monter à nouveau. Depuis son arrivée à Elvenhan, tous les trajets se faisaient par le biais d’eluvian et elle ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point les trajets ‘normaux’ lui manquaient.

Ils voyagèrent de nombreuses heures à travers les bois, jusqu’à ce qu’Atwen s’arrête entre deux immenses statues représentant des Hahls majestueux, face à face. Les statues semblaient perdues au milieu de la forêt, seule trace de civilisation au cœur de la végétation. Le jeune garçon descendit de sa monture et prononça une formule qu’elle n’entendit pas.

Une immense porte se matérialisa entre les deux statues et Atwen enfourcha à nouveau sa monture alors que les deux battants s’ouvraient pour les laisser passer.

« Bienvenue chez Andruil. » Annonça à nouveau son guide en talonnant sa monture à nouveau.

Elle suivit Atwen à travers les portes et découvrit une immense forteresse. Elle venait de pénétrer dans une grande cour entourée de remparts aussi hauts que ceux de Fort Céleste. Ils étaient toujours dans les bois mais c’était comme si les arbres s’étaient écartés pour laisser la place nécessaire à l’édifice, créant une immense clairière. L’immatériel était plus présent ici qu’avant qu’ils ne passent la porte, un peu comme à la croisée des chemins. Ce lieu aussi était un entre-deux, comprit-elle en observant les lieux avec intérêt.

De chaque côté de l’entrée principale se tenaient des stalles accueillant de nombreux hahls. Des serviteurs vinrent récupérer sa monture et elle mit pied à terre tout en flattant l’encolure de l’animal chaleureusement. Elle suivit Atwen qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principal.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall principal qui était grand et pourvu de grandes tentures vert foncé. En dehors de cela, il n’y avait presque rien dans la pièce. Quelques bancs de bois brut longeaient les murs pour permettre aux visiteurs de s’asseoir, mais rien d’autre ne venait orner la salle.

Elle fut ensuite conduite dans la salle d’audience où l’attendait Andruil, assise sur un impressionnant trône fait de branches entrelacées. Elle posa sur elle son regard perçant et l’inquisitrice se tendit aussitôt, sur ses gardes.

Aux côtés d’Andruil, debout à côté du trône de la déesse, se tenait Ghilan’nain. La déesse des hahls posa son regard sur l’inquisitrice et hocha très légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

« Eh bien, regardez qui voilà ! » S’exclama Andruil sans se lever de son trône. « La louve vengeresse nous honore de sa présence. »

Tendue, l’inquisitrice avança de quelques pas avant de s’incliner devant la déesse qui la regardait toujours d’un air méprisant. 

« Je suis à votre service, ma Dame. » Dit-elle en laissant passer quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. » Répondit Andruil en lui adressant un sourire carnassier. « Commence donc par répondre à ma question : Mythal t’a-t-elle créée spécifiquement dans le but de satisfaire les désirs de notre bien aimé Fen’Harel ? »

Prise de court par cette question inattendue, elle hésita une seconde avant de répondre, choquée par le sous-entendu de l’Evanuri.

« Non. »

Ce fut tout ce qu’elle fut capable de répondre sans trahir son malaise.

Andruil éclata d’un rire sans joie.

« Mythal doit bien regretter de t’avoir créée dans ce cas. » Répondit Andruil tout en claquant des doigts faisant sursauter Atwen qui attendait sagement à l’entrée. « Toi là-bas ! du vin ! Ta déesse a soif ! »

Pâlissant, Atwen se précipita vers la table qui contenait une cruche et des verres. Il servit trois verres et servit Andruil la première, qui se saisit du verre et but son contenu d’un trait. Il présenta ensuite son plateau à Ghilan’nain qui lança un regard interrogateur à Andruil qui hocha la tête, devant l’accord de l’Evanuri, elle prit également un verre et but une petite gorgée.

Le jeune garçon allait se diriger vers l’inquisitrice mais Andruil le stoppa.

« Non, pas elle. »

Il se figea et partit reposer son plateau non sans lui lancer un regard d’excuses.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! » dit Andruil en reportant son attention sur l’inquisitrice. « Mythal doit bien déplorer ta création puisque tu lui as dérobé son loup adoré. »

Voilà donc comment Fen’Harel et Mythal étaient considérés au sein du panthéon, songea-t-elle.

« Qu’as-tu fait pour séduire le loup ? » demanda la déesse avec une curiosité mal placée.

Se contenant pour ne pas montrer à quel point cet interrogatoire commençait à l’agacer, elle répondit d’une voix humble.

« Rien de spécial, grande chasseresse. Il semblerait qu’il ait été séduit par mes performances lors du tournoi. » inventa-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Et quelles performances ! » s’exclama Andruil. « Quand on te voit combattre, on imagine comme tu dois être sauvage dans l’intimité d’une chambre. » L’Evanuri passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Il a dû prendre plaisir à te dominer après le tournoi… »

C’en était trop pour l’inquisitrice. S’excusant mentalement auprès de Joséphine qui avait de nombreuses fois tenté de faire taire son côté impétueux face aux insultes de certains nobles, elle répondit en regardant Andruil droit dans les yeux.

« Sauf votre respect, il semblerait que vous vous engagiez sur un sujet qui ne vous regarde en rien, Andruil. »

Ghilan’nain lui lança un regard choqué et Andruil resta bouche bée devant l’audace de la jeune Evanuri. Étonnamment, la déesse chasseresse éclata de rire. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son calme et de lui répondre.

« J’aime ton regard et ton audace, Fennan. » dit-elle, retrouvant son sérieux. « Très bien, j’accepte de te garder pour ce travail. » dit-elle.

Était-ce un test ? Se demanda l’inquisitrice, surprise par le changement soudain de ton et d’ambiance.

« Tu vas prendre le commandement de mes troupes à partir de demain. Le gamin derrière sera son serviteur pendant que tu résideras sur mes terres. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de lui. » Ajouta-elle. « Une révolte serait en train de naître sur mes terres. Mes soldats sont dessus depuis quelques années et la situation semble empirer. Je te donne carte blanche pour éradiquer cette vermine de mes terres et faire revenir le calme parmi mes esclaves. »

Elle s’inclina en guise d’acceptation et fut ensuite congédiée par la déesse.

Atwen la conduisit jusqu’à ses quartiers. Une grande chambre avait été préparée à son attention. Il y avait un lit couvert de peaux de bêtes, une petite table et une salle d’eau. Un espace était également aménagé pour entreposer armes et armure.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires et s’être séparée de son armure, elle passa le reste de la journée à visiter la grande forteresse, escortée par Atwen qui lui expliquait tout de la hiérarchie en place, l’air enjoué.

Andruil régnait sur ses hommes d’une main de fer. La peur se lisait dans les yeux des soldats et ses généraux étaient connus pour être sans pitié. Les serviteurs étaient nombreux et contrairement aux suivants de Mythal, beaucoup présentaient des traces de mauvais traitement : bleus, contusions, cicatrices…

Elle constata que sa chambre n’était pas loin des baraquements des soldats ainsi que de la salle d’arme et d’entrainement, ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle se demanda comment elle allait être accueillie par les soldats. Un nouveau chef sorti de nulle part était rarement accepté par des soldats…

Elle décida d’aller dans la salle d’entrainement pour en avoir le cœur net.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle vit une vingtaine de soldats en plein entrainement. Tous s’arrêtèrent en la voyant entrer. Un lieutenant qui semblait superviser l’entrainement vint à sa rencontre.

« Fennan, soyez la bienvenue. » Dit-il en s’inclinant respectueusement.

Elle le remercia et observa les soldats qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs activités.

« Andruil a-t-elle fait passer le message concernant mon rôle pour les prochaines années ? » demanda-elle au lieutenant.

« Oui votre grâce. » Répondit-il. « Nos hommes son plus que ravis d’être commandés par le vainqueur du grand tournoi. Vous avez fait très bonne impression sur nos troupes. » Ajouta-t-il en osant croiser son regard.

Elle lui sourit et il détourna les yeux, se raclant la gorge.

« A l’inverse, il y aura un peu plus de difficultés avec les généraux précédemment aux commandes… »

Ah. Les problèmes allaient donc commencer par ces fameux généraux impitoyables.

« Donnez-moi plus d’informations. »

« Seris et Lemlasan sont les deux généraux d’Andruil, ils ont un caractère… bien trempé, si je puis me permettre. Ils n’ont pas encore accepté la décision de la déesse de vous laisser prendre les commandes. »

« Je vois. » Répondit-elle, pensive.

« Ils sont actuellement en dehors de la forteresse, en train d’essayer de traquer les rebelles. Si tout se passe comme d’habitude, ils seront de retour demain matin, de mauvaise humeur et bredouille. »

Le lieutenant retint un ricanement.

« Merci pour votre aide, lieutenant ? »

« Illasan, votre grâce. » répondit le lieutenant en esquissant un sourire. « Je pense que vous connaissez déjà mes enfants. Comme je n’ai pas pu aller au tournoi, j’ai manqué l’occasion de revoir Rimaya et Elrith, j’espère qu’ils vont bien. »

Elle était en face du père des jumeaux ! Elle posa sa main sur l’épaule du soldat sincèrement contente de le rencontrer.

« Ils vont très bien tous les deux. Vous devez être fier d’avoir eux deux enfants aussi doués. »

Illasan parut surprit par la sollicitude de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un sourire un peu gêné, regardant ailleurs.

« Je le suis, en effet. »

Remarquant la gêne qu’elle avait causé, elle retira sa main.

« J’ai assez perturbé l’entrainement, je vais vous laisser travailler. » dit-elle, choisissant de retourner dans ses quartiers.

« Très bien votre grâce. » Répondit Illasan en s’inclinant devant elle.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle congédia Atwen qui attendait devant sa porte depuis son départ, lui donnant quartier libre jusqu’au lendemain.

Elle s’allongea sur son lit et s’endormit, rapidement.

***

Fen’Harel l’attendait dans l’immatériel. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, chez Andruil et elle fut surprise de le trouver ici.

« Comment… » Commença-t-elle mais il l’interrompit.

« Je n’ai eu qu’à suivre l’ancre. » dit-il, évasif.

Son regard se posa sur elle et elle le sentit agité.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis qu’il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

« Je n’aime pas ça. » Finit-il par répondre. « J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Il s’arrêta et rejoignit la jeune femme, lui prenant les mains délicatement. « Tu ne veux pas revenir à Fort Céleste ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix presque suppliante.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Solas quelques secondes avant de retirer ses mains de celles de l’Evanuri, s’écartant de lui pour aller regarder à travers une fenêtre. L’extérieur était très sombre, des formes semblaient bouger lentement mais elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer exactement ce que c’était.

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. » Répondit-elle après un moment. « Je viens à peine d’arriver et j’ai beaucoup de travail devant moi. »

Fen’Harel la rejoignit à nouveau, se tenant derrière elle sans oser la toucher cette fois-ci. Il ne répondit rien mais lorsqu’elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder, elle vit qu’il serrait les dents, le regard résolument posé au loin, pour s’empêcher de parler.

Elle lui fit son rapport et il écouta attentivement chaque information, chaque détail. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, il hocha simplement la tête, lui demanda d’être prudente et de ne jamais oublier de le rejoindre chaque nuit dans l’immatériel. Elle allait partir quand il la retint par le poignet. Il la lâcha presque aussitôt, s’excusant avant de disparaître soudainement.

L’inquisitrice resta encore un peu dans l’immatériel, regardant son poignet là où Solas l’avait attrapée.

***

Solas se réveilla avec un sentiment de manque particulièrement prenant. Il était de nouveau seul dans sa forteresse, sans aucun chevalier pour le tenir occupé. Il n’avait aucune distraction pour s’empêcher de penser à elle.

Sortant de son lit, il se dirigea vers le balcon et laissa l’air glacé finir de le réveiller. S’agrippant à la rambarde, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer malgré tout.

Que faisait-il avant, quand ses chevaliers étaient partis et qu’il se retrouvait seul ? Il partait explorer le monde, allait voir de vieilles connaissances, rendait visite à Mythal.

En pensant à la déesse, il opta pour cette solution. Mythal était toujours de bon conseil pour lui et elle l’aiderait certainement à gérer son désarroi.

Revêtant sa tenue de voyage, une armure similaire à celles des sentinelles, comportant en plus une épaisse fourrure de loup pour le tenir à l’abri du froid, il prit également son bâton, sur lequel reposait un orbe de pouvoir finement sculpté. En empoignant son arme, il sentit son pouvoir pulser depuis l’orbe jusqu’à lui, et une infime partie de celui-ci pulsait à rythme égal dans les veines de l’inquisitrice. Il quitta Fort Céleste en espérant que son mauvais pressentiment n’allait pas s’avérer.

***

Abelas releva la tête alors que Mythal le rejoignait dans la salle de commandement, dans sa demeure principale. Il était en train de contempler une carte du territoire, incapable de prendre une décision.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Abelas ? » demanda la déesse en le voyant les mains posées sur sa grande table, les cheveux détachés et le regard perdu.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle vit la fatigue dans son regard.

« Mon ami, depuis combien de temps n’as-tu pas dormi ? »

« Quelle importance ? » demanda la sentinelle d’une voix plate.

Les elfes n’étaient en effet par tenus de dormir chaque nuit, si les circonstances l’exigeaient, ils pouvaient se passer de sommeil ou de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours sans que cela ait la moindre incidence sur leur état. Mais passés quelques jours, il fallait se reposer ou se sustenter.

Abelas n’avait clairement pas fermé l’œil depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu dois te reposer. » Ordonna Mythal en rejoignant la sentinelle près de la table de guerre. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle ajouta d’une voix douce. « Te priver de sommeil ne la ramènera pas plus vite à tes côtés. » Il se crispa soudain.

« Elle ne sera plus jamais à mes côtés. » Répondit-il froidement. « Si Fen’Harel a assez de jugeote, il la fera sienne pour l’éternité. »

« L’éternité, cela fait très longtemps. » Observa calmement la déesse. « Tu ne sais pas ce que l’avenir te réserve. Ne perds pas espoir. »

Abelas leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de l’Evanuri. Il avait gagné en audace depuis l’arrivée de Fennan. Jamais il ne se serait permis de la regarder ainsi par le passé. Elle ne vit cependant pas le moindre espoir dans son regard et cela attristait la déesse.

« Nous devrions monter une expédition pour aller au-delà des mers. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. En changeant de sujet. « Un petit groupe, deux ou trois puissants soldats, pour ne pas attirer l’attention. »

Mythal soupira et se résigna à poser son regard sur la carte.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir. Je dois tenir Elgar’nan occupé. »

Abelas était d’accord sur ce point, même si la présence d’un Evanuri aurait été d’une grande aide.

Il songea à quel point il aurait aimé faire cette expédition avec Fennan. La jeune femme avait le niveau d’un Evanuri et les qualités martiales des guerriers arcaniques. Elle aurait été parfaite pour cette mission. Sans parler du fait qu’il aurait pu partir quelques années en sa compagnie exclusive.

Tentant désespérément de la chasser de ses pensées, il se concentra sur le problème qui persistait.

Avec qui allait-il partir ?

La porte de la salle de commandement s’ouvrit et Fen’Harel entra dans la pièce. En le voyant, Abelas se redressa soudain, regrettant d'apparaître devant l’Evanuri en si piètre condition.

« Solas ! » S’exclama Mythal en le voyant avancer vers elle. Ils s’étreignirent comme de vieux amis et elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. Tout va bien ? »

En entendant les paroles de l’Evanuri, la sentinelle tourna la tête vers le loup implacable, soudain inquiet.

« Oui, tout va bien. » Il baissa un peu les yeux avant de continuer. « Je ne veux pas rester seul en ce moment. C’est… compliqué. » Il avait jeté un coup d’œil à Abelas, visiblement peu enclin à en dire plus en la présence de la sentinelle.

Mythal avait également vu son coup d’œil et elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami.

« Je comprends. Allons nous installer dans un endroit un peu plus agréable pour discuter. »

Elle prit congé d’Abelas et il les regarda quitter la pièce en silence.


	13. Chapter 13

« Une chienne étrangère à Andruil n’a pas à diriger ses soldats ! »

L’inquisitrice encaissa l’insulte, stoïque, posant un regard froid sur Seris qui hurlait sur elle depuis qu’elle s’était présentée dans la salle de commandement. Lemlasan, le second général de la déesse, semblait plus réservé que son homologue, mais était tout de même dans le même état d’esprit, observant Fennan les bras croisés et le menton relevé.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre le plus calmement possible.

« Je ne fais qu’exécuter les ordres d’Andruil, vous devriez en faire autant. »

La remarque s’était voulue subtile, mais le ton de l’inquisitrice trahissait son agacement.

Seris lui lança un regard assassin.

« Comment oses-tu ?! »

Voyant qu’il avait la main posée sur la garde de son épée, Lemlasan s’interposa entre eux, s’adressant à elle pour la première fois.

« Nous n’avons aucune raison de vous faire confiance, vos prouesses au grand tournoi ont peut-être été impressionnantes, mais elles ne démontrent en rien votre capacité à mener des troupes. »

Voyant qu’il semblait plus à l’écoute que Seris, elle décida de porter son attention sur le second général, dont les longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules jusqu’à sa taille.

« Je peux aisément prouver que j’en suis capable… à condition que Seris ici présent cesse de contredire chacun de mes ordres. » Répondit-elle, agacée.

« Foutaises ! » s’exclama Seris, crachant aux pieds de l’inquisitrice. « Aucun de mes hommes n’accepterai de suivre cette chienne. »

Cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu’il l’insultait gratuitement. Elle baissa les yeux là où il venait de cracher et prit la parole, sa voix trahissant une colère froide.

« Si vous avez un problème avec l’idée d’être commandé par une femme, je peux vous remettre à votre place ici et maintenant. »

Lemlasan posa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il savait déjà comment allait réagir Seris.

Le son d’une lame sortant de son fourreau retentit dans la pièce alors que Seris, le regard noir de haine s’approchait d’elle.

Elle le laissa faire sans esquisser le moindre mouvement et lorsqu’il tenta d’abattre son arme sur elle, elle se contenta de figer l’épée entre ses doigts, comme l’avait fait Mythal pour protéger Abelas dans l’arène. Elle leva son regard d’or sur lui.

Au contact de ses doigts, la lame perdit de son brillant avant de s’oxyder et de tomber en poussière à ses pieds. Le général était bouche bée, se retrouvant désarmé sous le regard assassin de l’Evanuri.

Il voulut faire un pas en arrière mais elle l’attrapa à la gorge, l’attirant à elle sans ménagement.

Lemlasan voulu intervenir mais alors qu’il esquissait un mouvement pour venir en aide à son collègue, Fennan lui adressa un regard qui le dissuada d’intervenir. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Seris qui tentait de la faire lâcher prise.

« Traite-moi de chienne encore une fois, Seris, et je te ferais souffrir jusqu’à ce que tu regrettes d’être venu au monde. »

Le ton était suffisamment sérieux pour faire pâlir le général. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de relâcher sa prise, ses ongles ayant laissé des marques ensanglantées là où ils avaient percé sa peau.

Seris porta ses mains à son cou avant de tourner son regard vers Lemlasan. Celui-ci secoua la tête, cherchant à le dissuader de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il lança un regard mauvais à l’inquisitrice.

Voyant qu’aucun des deux ne parlait, elle les regarda tour à tour avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon, étant donné que vous n’avez plus d’objections, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail. »

***

L’inquisitrice tendit à Andruil une coupe de vin qu’elle accepta volontiers. Elles étaient attablées dans le grand hall, en compagnie de Ghilan’nain.

Un serviteur vint leur proposer un plateau plein à ras bord de viande fumante, les meilleurs morceaux de la chasse du jour, tout juste sortis des cuisines. Andruil se servit la première, laissant ensuite Ghilan’nain et Fennan prendre leur part. 

Cela faisait de nombreux mois que l’inquisitrice avait pris place dans la maisonnée de l’Evanuri, gagnant sans effort la fidélité des troupes d’Andruil, exception faite de Seris et Lemlasan, encore amers d’avoir perdu leur rang face à une étrangère. Seris était le plus dérangeant à vrai dire, toujours en train de saboter son travail. Donnant des ordres contradictoires ou accusant la jeune femme pour des problèmes qui n’étaient pas de son fait. Elle avait appris à faire avec, se contentant de le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Lemlasan était plus raisonnable, il ne faisait rien pour aller à l’encontre de ses décisions, mais ne l’aidait pas non plus, la laissant parfois chercher une solution pendant des semaines alors qu’il aurait pu régler le problème en quelques heures.

Sous la tutelle de Fennan, les rebelles semblaient avoir perdu du terrain. Elle avait beaucoup usé des techniques de ses anciens conseillers, associant la force brute et la négociation avec parfois un assassinat ou deux pour faire marcher au pas la noblesse qui gravitait autour d’Andruil.

S’infiltrer dans les réseaux d’espions était une autre affaire et pour l’instant elle n’arrivait pas à avancer sur ce point.

Les rebelles semblaient bien informés des faits et gestes de l’inquisitrice, mais elle n’arrivait pas encore à trouver qui dans son entourage laissait filtrer des informations. Elle n’avait pas non plus réussi à prendre contact avec qui que ce soit de la résistance et ne connaissait donc pas les motivations exactes de cette rébellion, ce qui l’énervait.

« Tu devrais venir chasser avec moi. » Annonça Andruil en la regardant soudain avec attention.

Coupée dans le fil de ses pensées, l’inquisitrice accorda à la déesse un regard surprit.

« Face à la déesse de la chasse j’ai bien peur de me ridiculiser je l’avoue. » Répondit-elle, affichant un sourire de façade.

Les invitations d’Andruil la mettait mal à l’aise. A chaque fois qu’elle avait l’occasion de se retrouver seule avec l’Evanuri, elle avait l’impression d’être une proie aux yeux de la chasseresse. Elle n’aimait pas la façon qu’avait Andruil de la regarder.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es une Evanuri après tout. » Répondit la déesse, balayant son excuse d’un geste de la main. « Nous irons chasser à la nouvelle lune. »

Cette affirmation ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

« Bien, ma Dame. » Répondit l’inquisitrice. « Vous joindrez-vous à nous, Ghilan’nain ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite, espérant ne pas se retrouver seule avec Andruil.

« Non, elle ne se joindra pas à nous. » Répondit la chasseresse à la place de la principale intéressée. 

Fennan ne répondit rien. Depuis son arrivée dans la forteresse, elle n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir déjà entendu la voix de Ghilan’nain. La déesse des hahls était complètement soumise à Andruil, ne faisant rien sans son autorisation préalable. L’inquisitrice, se remémorant la légende de la canonisation de la déesse, se demanda le genre de relations qu’elles entretenaient toutes les deux. Ghilan’nain fit à Fennan un léger sourire d’excuses avant de porter son attention sur son repas.

« Je dois dire que j’ai peu d’expérience à la chasse. » annonça l’inquisitrice, tournant son regard vers Andruil à nouveau. « Je crains de n’être que peu versée dans l’art de la traque. »

Andruil ricana avant de poser son regard d’or sur elle.

« L’art de la traque coule dans tes veines, Fennan. » Répondit la déesse, dévorant un morceau de viande encore saignant. « Tu traques tes ennemis sans relâche, ta forme animale est celle d’une louve et même Fen’Harel se soumets à ton autorité. » Fennan manqua de s’étouffer avec le vin qu’elle était en train de boire aux dernières paroles d’Andruil. La déesse la regarda avec un sourire carnassier. « Tu ne peux renier ta nature, jeune louve. »

Ne cherchant plus à la contredire, elle se contenta de baisser le nez dans son assiette, évitant le regard de la déesse et cherchant celui de Ghilan’nain en vain.

Atwen vint la rejoindre peu de temps après, lui proposant de l’escorter jusqu’à sa chambre où il lui avait fait préparer un bain pour l’aider à se détendre après une longue journée. Elle accepta l’offre avec plaisir, ravie d’avoir une bonne excuse pour quitter la table des Evanuri.

Elle remercia humblement Andruil pour son hospitalité, respectant les formules de respect que les chevaliers devaient adresser aux Evanuri, puis elle quitta la grande salle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Atwen se tourna vers elle, un sourire compatissant sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé de n’avoir pu vous libérer plus tôt. »

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns affectueusement avant de se baisser vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir brusquement.

« Je te remercie Atwen, tu es mon plus fidèle protecteur. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d’eau, profitant du bain qu’avait fait préparer le jeune garçon. Alors qu’elle se détendait dans l’eau brulante, Atwen prit la parole, de l’autre côté de la porte.

« Pour quelle heure dois-je faire préparer vos affaires demain ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. « Je partirais à l’aube. Veille à ce que ma monture soit prête, je m’occuperai du reste. »

Atwen nota l’information.

« Combien d’hommes souhaitez-vous emmener ? »

« Aucun. » Répondit-elle

Il y eut un blanc, Atwen se racla la gorge, visiblement nerveux.

« Aucun ? Pour un trajet si long ce n’est pas très judicieux, si je peux me permettre. »

Elle savait parfaitement que ce n’était pas judicieux. Mais si elle voulait aller plus loin dans ses investigations, elle avait besoin d’être seule.

« J’irai seule. » répéta-t-elle et Atwen n’insista pas plus.

***

Cette nuit-là, elle retrouva Fen’Harel dans les bois, non loin de la forteresse de la déesse.

« Tu t’aventures de plus en plus loin. » Fit remarquer le loup implacable, regardant autour d’eux, méfiant.

« J’ai appris à aimer cette forêt. » Répondit-elle en désignant les bois ou régnait une obscurité presque totale.

Solas leva les yeux vers le ciel qui n’était pas visible dans une forêt si épaisse. Il pouvait sentir l’hostilité qui régnait absolument partout autour d’eux et fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a tellement de lieux plus agréables que celui-ci. » Commenta-t-il, se tournant à nouveau vers l’inquisitrice. Son regard s’adoucit aussitôt et il esquissa un faible sourire.

« Peut-être. » dit-elle, sans remarquer le regard de l’Evanuri posé sur elle. « Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a quelque chose de sauvage qui m’attire sur les terres d’Andruil. » Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de Solas qui déglutis difficilement. « Je ne sais pas comment exprimer cela, c’est comme si la forêt faisait appel à tout ce qu’il y a de plus primal en moi… »

L’expression de Fen’Harel se durcit.

« Attention à ne pas céder à cet appel. » Prévint-il, sérieux. « Si tu cèdes à l’appel sauvage de la forêt, tu pourrais ne jamais en sortir. »

Elle acquiesça, elle aussi avait cette impression. Elle sentait qu’à la moindre faiblesse, elle pourrait se transformer en louve et aisément se fondre dans les bois pour toujours.

Désireux de changer de sujet, Solas lui demanda de faire son rapport quotidien. En apprenant qu’elle allait chasser avec Andruil à la nouvelle lune, il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« N’y vas pas. » Dit-il, catégorique. « Andruil ne devrait même pas te proposer d’aller chasser avec elle. Ce n’est pas… » Il s’arrêta. « Ce n’est pas une chose que l’on propose décemment à un invité. »

Soudain curieuse de savoir si chasser avait un autre sens dans le langage des Evanuri, elle observa Solas qui semblait mal à l’aise.

« As-tu déjà chassé avec elle ? »

Il se mit à rougir et détourna le regard avant de répondre « Une ou deux fois, oui. »

« Dans ce cas j’ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble. » Répondit-elle catégorique.

A la façon dont il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle, elle comprit qu’il n’était pas du tout d’accord avec cette perspective.

« Nous en reparlerons. » coupa-t-elle. « Demain j’ai décidé d’aller jusqu’au temple d’Andruil, seule. »

Fen’Harel la regarda bouche bée.

« Seule ? »

Elle rit. « Tu réagis comme Atwen. » S’amusa-t-elle.

« Je réagis comme je le devrai. » Se récria-t-il. « C’est toi qui agis de façon inconsciente. » Il pinça l’arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, poussant un soupir. « Pourquoi, par Mythal, faut-il que tu y ailles seule ? »

L’inquisitrice le regarda un moment avant de répondre, amusée.

« Comment veux-tu que je me fasse attaquer si je n’y vais pas seule ? »

En voyant son visage se décomposer, elle décida de le calmer un peu. « Je n’y vais pas pour mourir, j’ai juste besoin de savoir qui vend des informations, et à qui j’ai affaire exactement. »

« Et tu es obligée de te mettre en danger de mort pour cela ? » demanda-t-il mécontent. 

« Il semblerait. » Murmura-t-elle.

Fen’Harel ne répondit plus rien pendant un moment. Elle le voyait assimiler l’information, luttant pour ne pas objecter sans argument valable. Voyant qu’il n’en trouvait pas, il serra les poings et la mâchoire.

« Très bien. » soupira-t-il. « Mais fais attention, s’il te plait... » demanda-t-il.

Souhaitant apaiser un peu son malaise, elle vint le rejoindre et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres, levant ses yeux vers lui.

Il se tendit soudain et déglutis difficilement sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

« Tu n’es pas obligée de faire cela. » Dit-il dans un souffle. « Personne ne nous regarde ici. »

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa ses mains en appui sur son torse dans une douce caresse qui le fit fermer les yeux. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint murmurer dans le creux de son oreille, taquine.

« À force d’entendre partout autour de moi que j’ai soumis le loup implacable, je vais commencer à y croire… »

Elle déposa ensuite ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille et malgré ses efforts, il ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Satisfaite, elle se recula et plongea son regard dans celui de l’Evanuri. Elle avait une lueur sauvage dans les yeux et Solas comprit qu’elle était déjà sous l’effet de la magie ambiante.

Il ne sut s’il devait bénir ou maudire Andruil pour ce qu’elle était en train de faire à l’inquisitrice.

***

Fen’Harel ouvrit les yeux, reprenant ses marques alors qu’il se redressait sur sa couverture. Les joues encore rouges de sa rencontre avec Fennan, il passa une main sur son visage pour essayer de retrouver son calme puis se leva et sortit de sa tente.

Il ouvrit le battant en toile et tomba nez à nez avec Abelas qui lui lança un regard peu avenant, assis près du feu de camp qui crépitait dans le froid matinal.

« Fen’Harel. » dit-il froidement, laissant son regard s’attarder sur les joues encore rouges de l’Evanuri avant de détourner les yeux rapidement.

Il hocha la tête pour saluer la sentinelle, luttant encore avec les souvenirs de la nuit passée. Fennan avait éveillé en lui un désir qu’il pensait avoir réussi à enfouir depuis plusieurs mois et maintenant il souffrait de son absence en se réveillant seul et hors de sa portée.

Il se redressa et entreprit de faire le tour de leur campement, vérifiant si les protections magiques qu’il avait mises en place la veille au soir étaient toujours intactes.

Alors qu’il revenait s’asseoir près du feu, la sentinelle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda l’Evanuri.

Abelas hésita encore quelques instants avant de finalement demander, avide d’une réponse.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu’il parlait de l’inquisitrice, Solas pouvait voir dans les yeux de la sentinelle à quel point il était désespéré d’avoir la moindre petite information à son sujet.

« Bien. » Se contenta de répondre le loup implacable, ne pouvant s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant le soulagement dans le regard d’Abelas.

« Merci. » Répondit-il en détournant le regard se concentrant sur le feu de camp, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Jamais Solas n’aurai pensé partir en mission d’espionnage avec le serviteur de Mythal. Déjà parce qu’il n’aimait pas Abelas du fait de sa complicité avec Fennan, mais parce qu’il n’était pas du genre à s’impliquer dans ce genre de machinations, même pour Mythal.

Pourtant il avait accepté de partir avec la sentinelle. Il suivait la piste du lyrium rouge et il ne pouvait nier qu’il souhaitait lui aussi connaitre l’origine de cette substance nocive. Il était curieux de savoir comment Elgar’nan était entré en possession de lyrium et pour quels motifs.

Ils avaient débarqué de l’autre côté de la grande mer depuis presque trois mois et avaient exploré les environs depuis lors, cherchant des traces du passage de l’Evanuri. Ils avaient ensuite longé la côte jusqu’à tomber sur l’endroit d’où les cargaisons partaient pour Arlathan et avaient prudemment remonté la piste jusqu’à une zone montagneuse qui semblait abriter une grande mine.

À partir de là, ils avaient été confrontés à leurs premières difficultés. Des gardes étaient postés un peu partout et ils ne pouvaient plus circuler librement, devant faire attention aux patrouilles. Tous les elfes qu’ils avaient croisés portaient les marques d’Elgar’nan, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l’implication de l’Evanuri.

Solas avait exploré les lieux depuis l’immatériel, découvrant avec horreur comment le lyrium rouge avait déformé le monde. Tout semblait plus torturé de l’autre côté, la roche suintait, dégageant une aura malsaine qui pulsait à un rythme lent. Il avait exploré la mine, rentrant dans les longs tunnels et y avait découvert des cellules, creusées à même la roche, contenant des dizaines de personnes.

Préférant faire demi-tour, il avait prévu de s’infiltrer avec Abelas pour aller voir de plus près ce que renfermaient les tunnels. Ayant choisi d’y aller à la nuit tombée, ils avaient donc la journée devant eux pour se préparer.

Dans les faits ce ne serait pas trop compliqué, les gardes étaient là principalement pour repousser les bêtes sauvages, aucun elfe ne vivant dans cette région du monde. Il soupçonnait Elgar’nan d’avoir renforcé la surveillance à la suite du Tournoi, à juste titre.

Face à un Evanuri, et plus particulièrement au loup implacable, ils ne représentaient aucun danger. Solas soupçonnait que même la sentinelle aurait pu se débarrasser d’eux aisément.

Un silence malaisant s’était installé sur le campement. En dehors de leurs discussions purement relatives à leur mission, Abelas n’engageait jamais la conversation avec Solas et ce dernier lui en était d’ailleurs reconnaissant. Cela avait mené à de longues journées dans le silence, chacun à broyer du noir de leur côté.

« Il y a des gens enfermés là-dedans. » Annonça brusquement Solas.

Il n’avait encore rien dit depuis sa découverte, mais il préférait prévenir la sentinelle pour ne pas le déstabiliser une fois sur place. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait face aux horreurs que pouvaient commettre les Evanrui.

Abelas releva ses yeux gris pour les plonger dans ceux du loup implacable. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« Je vois. » Il hésita un instant avant d’ajouter. « Dois-je me préparer à abréger leurs souffrances ? »

Le flegme dont faisait preuve la sentinelle impressionna Fen’Harel, qui se rendit compte que Mythal devait déjà avoir sali les mains de son serviteur de nombreuses fois dans le passé.

« Peut-être. » Avoua l’Evanuri, indécis. « Je n’ai pas su distinguer leur état depuis l’immatériel, il vaut mieux se préparer au pire. »

Abelas hocha la tête avant de se lever.

« Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Je reviens dans quelques heures. »

Solas acquiesça en silence et regarda la sentinelle s’éloigner.

***

Abelas s’éloignait du campement dans le plus grand silence. Rester en présence de Fen’Harel était une torture et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Mythal avait insisté pour qu’il se joigne à lui.

La raison principale pour laquelle il avait repoussé Fennan était pour que Fen’Harel veille sur elle. En étant coincé en mission avec lui, tout ce qu’il avait fait n’avait plus le moindre sens.

Lorsqu’il avait appris que l’Evanuri rencontrait la jeune femme chaque nuit dans l’immatériel, la jalousie s’était emparée de lui, le laissant éveillé la nuit, son esprit lui imposant toutes sortes de choses qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais imaginer.

Chaque jour, quand il le voyait émerger, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ou encore comme ce matin, les joues encore rouges de son moment en tête à tête avec la jeune femme, la jalousie le prenait aux tripes si violemment qu’il en avait mal au ventre. Il avait trouvé le premier prétexte valable pour s’éloigner et se retrouver un peu seul.

Il récolta quelques baies pour un repas frugal et après avoir trainé le plus longtemps possible, il retourna au campement. Solas s’était retiré dans sa tente et il fit de même. Il rassembla son équipement, vérifiant que ses lames étaient bien aiguisées puis s’attarda sur son armure, l’inspectant pièce par pièce.

A la nuit tombée, l’Evanuri vint le trouver, en tenue de combat. Abelas avait beau ne pas apprécier la présence de Fen’Harel, il devait reconnaitre qu’une fois apprêté pour le combat, il dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante.

« Nous y allons. » dit-il simplement.

Abelas le suivit jusqu’à la mine, prenant garde de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas éveiller l’attention.

Alors qu’ils approchaient des premières patrouilles, Fen’Harel supprima complètement son aura, se rendant ainsi indétectable. Il lança un sort de sommeil sur les gardes qui s’écroulèrent à leur poste, retenus par la sentinelle qui les déposa silencieusement au sol pour ne pas alerter le reste des soldats.

Le loup implacable réitéra l’opération jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus un seul serviteur d’Elgar’nan éveillé dans les environs.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la mine.

***

Fennan tira sur les rennes de sa monture, la faisant repasser au pas. Elle avait chevauché toute la journée en direction du temple d’Andruil, lieu de la dernière escarmouche avec les rebelles. Elle était restée alerte durant tout le trajet mais hormis des bêtes sauvages, elle n’avait rien noté de spécial.

La nuit tomberait bientôt et elle décida de monter le camp pour la nuit.

Choisissant délibérément une petite clairière exposée, elle monta sa petite tente et alluma un feu assez grand pour être aisément repéré en pleine nuit. L’avantage quand on évolue en pleine nature avec la volonté d’être vu, c’est que l’on bénéficie d’un certain confort. Elle ne risquait pas d’avoir froid. Sa monture paissait non loin, attachée à une grande longe qui lui permettait de le mouvoir assez pour être à l’aise.

Elle partit chasser son repas et lorsqu’elle revint à son campement, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Alimentant son feu, elle cuisina sa prise, un jeune lièvre, et mangea rapidement. Profitant de la clairière, elle leva les yeux au ciel, regardant les étoiles avec un air mélancolique. Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle s’endormit dehors, à découvert.

Elle bacula presque immédiatement dans l’immatériel, dans un souvenir qui n’était pas à elle. Reconnaissant les mains et le corps de Junlen, elle regarda autour d’elle pour tenter de se repérer.

Le paysage était semblable à ce qu’elle avait vu la dernière fois et la mine était visible non loin, elle vit Elgar’nan et eut un mouvement de recul, soudain inquiète.

L’Evanuri la vit sans la voir, s’adressant à Junlen d’une voix amusée.

« Alors tu as survécu. » il le toisa un moment, silencieux. « Intéressant. »

Il prit une fiole à sa ceinture et la tendis à Junlen. L’inquisitrice se vit prendre la petite fiole entre ses doigts sans pouvoir rien faire.

« Bois. » Ordonna l’Evanuri.

Junlen but le contenu d’un trait et elle reconnu le lyrium rouge. Un cri strident retentit soudain dans sa tête et elle voulu mettre ses mains à ses oreilles pour faire cesser le bruit. Elle tomba à genoux devant Elgar’nan qui esquissait un sourire, ne faisant rien pour l’aider.

Lorsque le silence revint, elle se redressa difficilement. Le cri s’était changé en une douce chanson étrangement agréable et lointaine. Un sifflement impressionné de l’Evanrui attira son attention à nouveau.

« C’est la première fois que quelqu’un survit à ça. Tu as décidément du potentiel, jeune traitre. »

Il lui ordonna de le suivre et elle s’exécuta, observant chaque détail. Elgar’nan la guida à travers un grand campement jusqu’à la tente centrale qui devait être le poste de commandement où résidait l’Evanuri durant son séjour ici.

« Je vais faire de toi mon plus puissant soldat, Junlen. » commença-t-il à dire, son regard posé sur lui. « Pour te prouver que je suis enclin de te donner tous les honneurs dus à ton nouveau statut, je suis prêt à t’accorder un souhait. »

Elle s’entendit répondre, avec la voix du traitre.

« Je veux voir la nouvelle protégée de Mythal morte. Si possible la tuer de mes mains. »

Elgar’nan se mit à rire devant la demande de l’elfe avant de lui répondre en souriant.

« Si ce n’est que ça, alors c’est entendu. »

Le souvenir sembla soudain se brouiller devant les yeux de l’inquisitrice. Alors qu’elle se sentait attirée ailleurs, elle vit l’elfe qui l’avait étranglée l’autre soir, en train de la fixer. Il ne fixait pas Junlen depuis le souvenir, mais bien elle, dans l’immatériel.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, toisée par trois elfes armés d’épées, toutes pointées sur elle.

Encore un peu déboussolée par son rêve, elle battit des paupières, prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvements brusque.

L’un des trois elfes prit la parole. Il avait la voix dure mais étrangement peu assurée.

« Pas de mouvement brusque ! »

Elle sourit et se redressa un peu.

« Enfin un peu de compagnie. » Répondit-elle calmement. « J’allais finir par croire que vous n’arriveriez jamais. »

La réponse de l’inquisitrice laissa ses assaillants déstabilisés, assez pour quelle puisse se relever et les observer.

Ils avaient l’air de jeunes hommes mal dégrossis, vraisemblablement pas des soldats. La façon dont ils tenaient leur arme trahissait un grand manque d’expérience au combat.

« Seulement trois ? » S’étonna-t-elle en regardant autour d’elle pour voir si d’autres personnes étaient embusquées non loin. « J’en conclus que vous saviez que j’allais être seule. »

« Silence ! » coupa l’un des trois jeunes hommes.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et le vit frémir. _Ce sont des enfants_ songea-t-elle soudain. De jeunes adultes terrifiés.

Trois jeunes hommes peu expérimentés au combat n’avaient aucune chance contre un chevalier enchanteur récemment entré en possession de pouvoirs quasi divins. Mais elle se contenta de se taire, son but était de se faire attraper, pas de commettre un massacre.

Elle vit ses assaillant échanger des regards interrogateurs, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Finalement l’un d’entre lui adressa la parole.

« Vous allez nous suivre sans faire d’histoire. » il vint derrière elle et posa la pointe de son épée dans le dos de la jeune femme. « Au moindre mouvement, je n’hésiterai pas. »

Elle dut se retenir de sourire devant la naïveté des jeunes rebelles. Face a un soldat entrainé, ils seraient déjà morts, aussi déterminés fussent-ils.

« Très bien. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Ils se mirent en route et elle les suivit docilement.

Ils n’allèrent pas bien loin et elle se retrouva devant ce qui ressemblait à un temple abandonné.

 _Curieux._ Songea-t-elle en observant les ruines qui n’avaient rien d’elfique. Elle se demanda quel culte était voué ici et il y a combien de temps.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser la question bien longtemps car elle se retrouva entrainée dans un dédalle de couloirs où se croisaient des dizaines et des dizaines d’elfes. Ils portaient tous les vallaslin d’Andruil et étaient pour la plupart parmi les plus bas rangs. Elle vit des hommes et des femmes de tous les environs : servante, cuisinier, chasseur, soigneur, soldat.

Certains des soldats la virent et pâlirent en reconnaissant leur nouveau général. Elle les dévisagea, surprise de reconnaitre tant de visages.

Quand ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois massif, elle observa les gravures et cru reconnaitre des motifs qu’elle avait déjà observés chez les alvars.

Les battants s’ouvrirent et elle fut menée jusqu’à l’homme qui avait l’air d’être aux commandes. Lorsqu’il vit l’inquisitrice entrer, complètement libre de ses mouvements et le visage découvert, il ne put s’empêcher de pâlir et de regarder ses trois soldats d’un air effaré.

Avant qu’il n’ait pu prendre la parole, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Bien le bonjour. » Dit-elle d’une voie enjouée. « Cela fait un moment que je cherchais à vous rencontrer. »

L’homme posa sur elle ses yeux violets et elle eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Il était grand et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu’à ses hanches. Les vallaslin d’Andruil couvraient sa peau et en dehors de ses yeux à la couleur caractéristique, il n’avait aucun trait particulier.

Il posa un long regard sur elle, semblant évaluer le danger qu’elle représentait. Il dut juger que le risque était acceptable car il finit par s’incliner bien bas devant elle, dans une mimique de la révérence qu’elle avait accordée à Elgar’nan après avoir tué Junlen.

« C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Fennan, fille de Mythal. » lui dit-il en se redressant. Malgré la révérence moqueuse, son ton était tout ce qu’il y a de plus sérieux. « Je me prénomme Felassan et c’est avec plaisir que je vous reçois en ce lieu. »

Felassan. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom mais elle n’arrivait plus à se souvenir où.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je n’ai jamais aimé traquer une proie que je ne connais pas. » Elle se tourna vers les trois jeunes soldats qui étaient toujours dans la pièce.

« Vos soldats mériteraient un peu d’entrainement, cela étant dit. » Ajouta-t-elle d’un air moqueur. « J’ai vu un de mes soldats ici qui s’avère être un excellent instructeur, vous devriez mettre ses talents à bon usage. »

Felassan passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il s’adressa ensuite aux trois garçons.

« Vous voyez, c’est pour cette raison que l’on doit bander les yeux d’un prisonnier quand il est emmené dans une base espionne. » Ils échangèrent des regards, gênés. « Et pendant que j’y suis, vous auriez dû l’entraver avec des menottes anti-magie. Un guerrier arcanique n’est _jamais_ désarmé tant qu’il peut pratiquer la magie. »

Ils semblèrent enfin comprendre à quel point ils s’étaient mis en danger et Fennan leur fit un sourire charmant.

« Vous avez eu de la chance que mon but soit de me laisser prendre. »

Felassan congédia les soldats et reporta ensuite son attention sur elle.

« Alors vous souhaitiez me rencontrer. Mais savez-vous que je vous connais déjà ? » Dit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Surprise, elle le dévisagea. Elle était certaine de n’avoir jamais rencontré de serviteur d’Andruil par le passé. Cela étant dit, ces yeux violets ne lui étaient pas étrangers.

« Il y avait une servante avec les mêmes yeux que vous au temple de Mythal. » Dit-elle. « Mais je n’ai pas souvenir de vous avoir déjà rencontré. »

Il se métamorphosa devant les yeux de l’inquisitrice, passant d’un grand elfe brun à une jeune servante blonde arborant les vallaslin de Mythal. Seul le regard était le même.

Bouche bée, elle fixait Felassan qui lui souriait. Lorsqu’il prit la parole c’était d’une voix féminine qui lui était définitivement familière.

« Je vois que la démonstration a fait son impression. »

Retrouvant l’usage de la parole, l’inquisitrice s’exclama admirative.

« Pour un espion c’est un talent incroyablement pratique ! Apprenez-moi ! »

Felassan éclata de rire avant de reprendre l’apparence d’un serviteur d’Andruil.

« Je crains de devoir refuser. C’est un talent que je préfère garder pour moi seul. »

Elle fit la moue, un peu déçue, mais n’insista pas. Cessant de plaisanter, elle retrouva un regard sérieux.

« Felassan. J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous vous opposez à Andruil. En fonction de votre réponse, nous risquons de devoir mettre fin à notre entrevue de façon moins plaisante qu’elle n’a commencé. »

Il posa sur elle un regard soudain dur. Elle reconnu le regard d’un homme prêt à tous les sacrifices. Le même regard qu’elle avait eu en affrontant Corypheus.

« Je me bats pour que le Peuple cesse de vivre dans la misère et sous le joug de tyrans. »

Elle prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots avant de lui répondre.

« J’ai déjà rencontré quelqu’un comme vous. Une jeune elfe qui était prête à tout pour sauver son peuple des injustices du monde. »

Briala avait entretenu un large réseau d’espions à Orlaïs, avec le même objectif que Felassan. Il était triste de voir que quelque soit l’époque, le problème était toujours le même.

« C’est un jeu dangereux auquel vous jouez. Vous avez besoin de soutien au sein du pouvoir pour réussir. Sinon votre révolte sera écrasée par la puissance des Evanuri et tous ceux qui vous suivent périront dans la souffrance. » Dit-elle, sur le ton froid et détaché d’un tacticien en pleine réflexion. « Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ana’rel m’a approchée, et pourquoi aujourd’hui vous tentez d’entrer en contact avec moi. » Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Felassan. « Mais je n’ai pas la puissance ni l’influence nécessaire pour endosser une fois le plus le rôle de meneur du peuple. »

« Une fois de plus ? » Fit remarquer Felassan, relevant un sourcil.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant d’avoir parlé trop vite.

« Une longue histoire. » Répondit-elle évasivement. « Le fait est que je ne peux pas jouer ce rôle. »

« Pas encore. » confirma Felassan. « Mais le potentiel est présent. » Il s’approcha d’elle et lui tendit le bras, comme pour l’escorter. Elle joua le jeu et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. « Permettez-moi de vous accompagner pour que vous preniez le temps de nous connaitre. »

Elle suivit Felassan hors de la grande salle.


	14. Chapter 14

Le constat était terriblement alarmant.

L’inquisitrice avait été confrontée à la misère de son peuple via les histoires de certains clans Dalatiens décimés par les shemlen. Son propre clan avait failli subir le même sort si l’inquisition n’avait pas fait en sorte de les sauver juste à temps. Une fois, elle avait visité un bas-cloîtres en ville. Ces sortes de zone de quarantaine où étaient parqués les elfes citadins, tels des esclaves tout juste bons à effectuer les tâches ingrates des humains.

Malgré tout ça elle avait été choquée de découvrir à quel point les elfes étaient maltraités à cette époque-ci. Elle avait été bercée par les histoires de son archiviste, qui lui soutenait qu’à Elvenhan son peuple vivait dans l’opulence et la joie, loin de toute oppression shemlen. L’inquisitrice constata amèrement que comme toutes les histoires que se racontent les Dalatiens, il y avait une goutte de vérité dans un océan de mensonge et de fausses interprétations. Finalement elle comprenait le dégoût de Solas quand ils parlaient tous les deux du folklore Dalatien. Comme il avait dû mépriser ses traditions et ses affirmations. Elle-même les méprisaient aujourd’hui. 

Ici, les elfes des plus bas rangs étaient à peine considérés comme des membres du peuple. Ils pouvaient être maltraités, battus, tués sans que cela n’affecte personne. Aux côtés de Felassan, elle avait rencontré des orphelins, abandonnés à leur sort par des nobles qui avaient tués leur parent pour des raison absurdes : Un regard trop prétentieux, une tendance à la fainéantise, une allure trop peu gracieuse. Peu importait le prétexte, si un noble décidait de tuer un de ses suivants, il en avait le droit. Un jeune elfe non marqué pouvait être réclamé par n’importe quel noble pour en faire un nouvel esclave. Elle avait vu des soldats, obligés de commettre des massacres pour le plaisir de leurs maitres, trop enclins à l’ennui. Elle avait également vu quelques nobles, outré par la façon dont le monde fonctionnait et désireux de faire changer les choses. Malheureusement ils étaient trop peu nombreux et très peu influents. Elle comprenait vraiment la volonté de Felassan d’intégrer dans sa résistance quelqu’un de plus influent, respecté par le peuple et par quelques Evanuri.

En apprenant le traitement des serviteurs d’Andruil, elle comprit également pourquoi Mythal était considérée comme la déesse protectrice. Elle était la plus douce de tous les Evanuri, ne permettant pas ce genre de pratiques et sévissant sévèrement sur la noblesse de son clan qui se permettait ce genre de facéties. Un sentiment de profonde injustice était né en elle alors que Felassan lui présentait toutes ces personnes brisées par les Evanuri mais surtout par la noblesse. Elle se remémora le serment qu’elle avait fait en rejoignant les guerrier arcaniques, il avait été écrit par ceux-là même dont le vrai peuple avait besoin d’être protégé.

Felassan lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir avant de revenir la voir. Le soleil était levé depuis des heures et elle remarqua soudain qu’elle n’avait pas dormi, oubliant son rendez-vous quotidien avec le loup implacable.

Le chef de la résistance frappa à sa porte ouverte pour attirer son attention et elle croisa son regard.

« Avez-vous pris le temps de réfléchir ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle. « J’en ai assez vu pour savoir que votre cause vaut la peine que l’on se batte pour elle. »

Felassan lui accorda un franc sourire.

« Je suis heureux de vous l’entendre dire. » Dit-il. « Est-ce que cela signifie que je peux compter sur votre aide ? »

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous attendez de moi, Felassan. »

« Des informations. » Dit-il abruptement. « Je veux que vous continuiez votre mission pour Andruil. Qu’elle ne se doute en rien de votre implication. »

L’inquisitrice lui lança un regard surprit.

« Ma mission actuelle est de traquer les rebelles et les tuer. Si je continue mon travail, des gens mourront. »

Felassan posa ses yeux violets sur la jeune femme.

« Toute cause, aussi juste soit-elle, implique des sacrifices. » Il détourna le regard pour contempler un mur couvert de gravures. « Mes hommes sont préparés à mourir si cela peut servir à faire avancer la rébellion. »

« Je devrai me montrer impitoyable. »

« Je sais. »

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux. Elle fixait Felassan qui lui tournait le dos. Cet homme portait un poids énorme sur les épaules. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment d’envoyer volontairement des hommes vers une mort certaine. Léliana avait été confrontée à la même situation du temps de l’inquisition.

« Retournez auprès d’Andruil et suivez ses ordres sans hésiter. » Demanda Felassan. « Plongez dans la folie de la déesse de la chasse, qu’elle n’ait aucun soupçon. » Il se retourna enfin. « Un de mes agents prendra contact avec vous lorsque j’aurai besoin d’informations ou si j’ai besoin de votre aide. »

Elle soutint son regard un moment et répondit sur le ton déterminé d’un soldat.

« C’est entendu. »

Felassan s’inclina devant elle, cette fois-ci sincèrement.

« Je suis honoré d’avoir fait votre connaissance Fennan. Ana’rel avait raison, vous êtes une femme remarquable. »

***

« Fenhedis. »

Le juron que poussa Fen’Harel lui avait échappé alors qu’il ouvrait la dernière cellule.

Ils avaient découvert dans la mine de lyrium des dizaines d’esclaves, portant des vallaslin de nombreux Evanuri. Ils avaient surement été capturés et utilisés comme sujets d’expérience par Elgar’nan et la plupart d’entre eux étaient affamés. Abelas et lui avaient brisé les verrous des cellules, permettant aux prisonniers de s’échapper, mais la cellule devant laquelle se trouvait Solas était pleine de cadavres entassés les uns sur les autres. Les cadavres étaient déformés par les cristaux de lyrium rouge qui semblaient germer sur les corps décomposés. L’odeur lui fit froncer le nez.

La sentinelle le rejoignit et s’immobilisa en voyant l’amoncellement de cadavres.

« La folie s’est emparée de ce lieu. » Murmura-t-il, le regard fixé sur les corps.

« Nous devons arrêter Elgar’nan. » Répondit Fen’Harel, une colère sourde dans la voix.

Ayant fini d’évacuer les prisonniers, ils ressortirent à l’air libre et constatèrent que la plupart des esclaves étaient dans un état si proche de la mort qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les sauver.

Abelas s’approcha d’un jeune garçon qui portait les vallaslin de Dithamen et se baissa pour l’examiner. Ses veines étaient noircies par le lyrium et ses yeux émettaient une lueur rougeâtre. Il attrapa le poignet de la sentinelle et s’adressa à lui d’une voix faible.

« Tuez-moi. Pitié »

Choqué, Abelas voulu le rassurer mais il ne trouva aucun mot adéquat. Il se tourna vers Fen’Harel dans l’espoir que ce dernier puisse le soigner.

L’Evanuri vint à ses côtés et après une rapide inspection, il secoua la tête, impuissant.

« Il est trop tard. » Murmura Solas.

Alors qu’il allait lancer un sort pour abréger les souffrances du malheureux, Abelas l’arrêta.

« Non. Laissez-moi faire. » Demanda-t-il, sortant une dague.

Il chercha le regard du jeune garçon. Lorsqu’il vit la dague dans sa main, il lui fit un sourire.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il au moment où il lui transperça le cœur.

Nombreux étaient les esclaves dans le même cas, et lorsqu’ils eurent fini, il ne restait plus qu’une poignée de survivants, vraisemblablement les plus récemment capturés.

Abelas avait accompli sa tache sans faillir, mais en constatant le nombre de morts, il dut s’éloigner un moment pour regagner son calme.

Ils incinérèrent les corps des défunts, récitant les prières usuelles pour que Falon’Din guide leurs âmes dans l’au-delà.

Fen’Harel vint le rejoindre après quelques minutes.

« Nous devons partir d’ici et rentrer voir Mythal immédiatement. » Annonça-t-il froidement.

La sentinelle ne le contredit pas.

« Nous allons laisser un message clair à Elgar’nan. Je veux que tu escortes les survivants jusqu’à notre campement, je vais me charger de nettoyer la mine. »

Obéissant à l’Evanuri, il retourna vers les survivants tandis que Fen’Harel retournait dans la mine.

Il en ressortit assez rapidement, empoignant son bâton fermement. Il puisa une grande partie de l’énergie contenue dans l’orbe pour déclencher une explosion qui fit s’effondrer chaque galerie, coupant tout accès au lyrium rouge. Un silence de mort suivit le fracas de l’explosion, puis à la surprise de l’Evanuri et de la sentinelle, un puissant tremblement de terre secoua le monde. Ils durent se cramponner à un arbre pour rester debout.

La terre cessa de trembler après quelques minutes et Solas se redressa, à l’affut. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un grondement retentir sous terre, profondément.

Un frisson le parcourut et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Abelas. Ils devaient partir, et vite.

***

Fennan retrouva la forteresse d’Andruil un peu moins d’une semaine après être partie. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à comment elle allait continuer sa mission maintenant qu’elle avait accepté d’aider la résistance. A peine eut-elle posé un pied à terre que Seris était déjà en train de marcher dans sa direction à grandes enjambées.

Elle pria Mythal de lui donner la patience nécessaire pour ne pas tuer cet homme.

« Votre présence est requise immédiatement dans la salle de commandement. »

Il partit sans plus d’information, la laissant en plan au milieu de la cour. Atwen la rejoignit et lui prit les rennes de sa monture, levant sur l’inquisitrice un regard soulagé.

« Je suis content de vous revoir. » Dit-il. « N’ayez crainte, Seris est dans tous ses états mais il n’y a rien eu d’alarmant durant votre absence. »

Elle accorda un léger sourire au jeune garçon avant de prendre la direction de la salle de commandement.

Elle y retrouva Lemlasan et Seris, en pleine conversation. Ils se turent en l’entendant arriver et Lemlasan lui tendit un parchemin qui portaient les armoiries d’un noble relatif à Andruil. Prenant le document, elle le parcourut en silence.

Apparemment il y avait des perturbations à la frontière nord. Des serviteurs avaient disparu subitement et le noble accusait les résistants d’avoir enlevé son personnel. Il faisait également état de la présence d’un dragon sur ses terres et réclamait que la bête soit chassée pour ne pas faire fuir le gibier de ses terres.

« Eh bien ? » Demanda l’inquisitrice en relevant finalement les yeux vers Seris.

« Ce noble doit être pris très au sérieux. » Annonça l’ancien général. « Vous allez devoir trouver un moyen de retrouver les esclaves disparus et chasser ce dragon. »

« Moi ? » S’étonna-t-elle. « Cela ne sort-il pas un peu du cadre de ma mission ici ? » demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Lemlasan.

Ce dernier passa une main sur son menton, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« Nous ne pouvons pas éloigner la piste de la résistance. Je pense que Seris à raison, c’est à vous de vous occuper de ça. »

Les deux hommes étaient en train de trouver des excuses pour ne pas avoir à gérer les caprices d’un noble peu accommodant. Ils avaient décidé de se décharger de ce fardeau sur les épaules de l’inquisitrice.

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-elle, notant le sourire en coin de Seris alors qu’elle abdiquait. « J’irai voir ça dès qu’Andruil m’aura donné son accord pour partir si loin au nord. Je n’exclus pas l’idée de réquisitionner l’un de vous pour cette mission. » Ajouta-t-elle, faisant disparaître le sourire du visage de l’ancien général.

Quittant les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, elle retourna dans ses quartiers, épuisée.

La nouvelle lune était prévue dans moins d’une semaine et elle devrait aller chasser avec la déesse. Ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre, elle décida de consacrer les prochains jours à un repos forcé. Alors qu’elle allait fermer les yeux, allongée sur son lit, son armure encore sur elle, une servante vint frapper à sa porte et elle reconnut l’elfe qui l’attendait comme faisant partie de la résistance. Elle s’inclina devant Fennan et lui tendit un petit plateau contenant une soupe chaude, du pain et quelques légumes.

« Pour vous aider à vous remettre du voyage. » Dit-elle alors qu’elle lui prenait le plateau des mains.

« Merci. » répondit l’inquisitrice intriguée, observant la servante alors qu’elle faisait demi-tour sans demander son reste.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et posa le plateau. En déplaçant un morceau de pain, elle vit un morceau de papier glissé sous le bol de soupe. Dessus elle put lire, écrit en tout petit.

_Bon retour et bonne chasse. F._

Elle esquissa un sourire.

***

Andruil vint la trouver le soir de la nouvelle lune. Elle portait une armure de cuir brun épais mais n’avait aucune arme.

« Prête pour aller chasser ? » Demanda la déesse en toisant l’inquisitrice avec un sourire en coin.

« Prête. » Se contenta de répondre Fennan.

Andruil la guida dans les bois jusqu’à une petite clairière. De là elle posa son regard sur la jeune Evanuri.

« Retire ton armure et tes armes. Tu n’en auras pas besoin. »

Incrédule, l’inquisitrice n’obéit pas immédiatement à l’ordre de l’Evanuri. La déesse se mit à rire.

« N’ait pas peur et laisse-toi guider par ce que je dis. »

Obéissant à contre cœur, elle se retrouva bientôt en simple tunique et legging, ses pieds nus dans l’herbe fraîche.

« Suis-moi. » Lui dit Andruil, se transformant soudain en louve noire.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Fennan se transforma à son tour, prenant étrangement plaisir à prendre l’apparence d’une louve dans ces bois.

Elles traquèrent ensemble de petites proies et Andruil s’avérait être une chasseuse exceptionnelle. Fennan observait et imitait la déesse pour se mouvoir sans bruit. Fennan comprit bien vite que le but de cette chasse n’était pas de se repaître de chair, mais d’essence. Andruil dévorait l’essence de ses proies avec une joie non dissimulée et l’inquisitrice la regardait faire sans rien dire.

Après un petit moment, elles en étaient à traquer un hahl qui tentait vainement de leur échapper. L’inquisitrice s’attendait à voir bondir Andruil sur sa proie d’un moment à l’autre mais au lieu de cela, elle attendit patiemment que Fennan prenne les devant, la toisant de son regard d’or.

Comprenant que le temps de l’observation était terminé et que c’était à elle d’attaquer, elle termina donc la traque et tua le hahl en le prenant à la gorge, le faisant suffoquer jusqu’à ce qu’il cesse de bouger. Elle hésita à aller plus loin mais le regard de l’Evanuri sur elle ne laissait aucun doute. Elle consomma l’essence de l’animal et sentit son corps gagner en vigueur. Elle se sentit aussi plus sauvage, plus alerte. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l’effet du plaisir que lui procurait l’acte immonde de voler une vie.

La voix d’Andruil résonna dans sa tête.

« Te voilà enfin prête pour commencer ton apprentissage, Fennan. Suis-moi. Il y a encore fort à faire avant que l’on puisse appeler cette nuit une chasse. »

Elles traquèrent de nombreuses proies, de plus en plus grosses et la déesse laissait Fennan dévorer chaque prise, appréciant la façon dont la jeune femme cédait peu à peu à l’appel du sang et de la faim. Lorsqu’elles tuèrent une wyverne, Andruil reprit sa forme elfique.

« Cela devrait suffire. » Dit-elle, en regardant Fennan avec un sourire. « Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Sur ces mots, Anduril se transforma soudain en un dragon aux écailles écarlates. L’espace d’une seconde, l’inquisitrice revit le tableau qu’elle avait contemplé dans la demeure de Mythal et elle ne put s’empêcher de reculer, ses oreilles de louve plaquées en arrière.

A nouveau, elle entendit la voix de la déesse dans sa tête. Le son était plus guttural, plus sauvage que d’accoutumée.

« Transforme-toi aussi. »

Elle reprit sa forme elfique et s’adressa à la déesse de la chasse, incrédule.

« Le loup est la seule forme animale que je possède. » S’excusa-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la tête de l’immense bête devant elle.

Le dragon laissa échapper ce qui aurait pu s’apparenter à un ricanement, accompagné d’un nuage de fumée.

« Sottises. La magie est en toi, je l’ai sentie depuis ton arrivée. Avec les proies que tu viens d’ingérer, tu devrais être en mesure de me rejoindre. »

Peu convaincue, l’inquisitrice tenta quand même de se concentrer pour prendre l’apparence d’un dragon. Andruil la coupa dans sa concentration.

« Non, pas comme ça. » Dit-elle dans son esprit. « Sois à l’écoute de la forêt, ressens l’énergie sauvage qui plane dans l’air, répond à l’appel de ces lieux, ils s’adressent à la partie la moins rationnelle de ta personne. »

Se laissant guider par les mots d’Andruil, elle sentit en effet l’appel de la forêt. Ce même appel que Solas lui avait ordonné de ne pas écouter. Elle se concentra dessus, le sentit pulser dans ses veines à chaque battement de son cœur. Soudain elle entendit clairement l’appel. Un puissant rugissement retentit alors au plus profond d’elle et elle eut envie d’y répondre.

« Maintenant ! » lui dit Andruil et Fennan obéit à l’appel impérieux de la magie ambiante.

Elle se transforma, ce n’était pas la même chose que lorsqu’elle devenait louve. Elle sentit son être changer si radicalement que c’en était grisant. Elle voulu crier son bien-être et un puissant rugissement s’échappa de sa gorge.

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le monde comme elle ne l’avait jamais vu.

En plus de discerner le monde éveillé et l’immatériel en même temps, elle pouvait sentir la moindre trace de vie à des centaines de mètres. Elle voyait les formes se mouvoir grâce à la chaleur qu’elles émettaient. Andruil lui paraissait moins imposante qu’avant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’elle-même avait largement gagné en taille.

A nouveau le ricanement d’Andruil retentit dans la forêt.

« Tu es si jeune. »

Elle était en effet beaucoup plus petite qu’Andruil. Un jeune dragon ayant à peine atteint la maturité. Ses écailles étaient vert émeraude et ses yeux dorés étaient fendus d’une large pupille reptilienne. Ses dents et ses griffes n’étaient plus reliées à l’immatériel, comme lorsqu’elle était louve.

Dans une puissante impulsion, Andruil s’envola, faisant pleuvoir des débris de branches sur son passage. Soudain avide de voler, l’inquisitrice la suivit, battant des ailes pour la première fois.

La sensation était indescriptible. Elle planait avec la déesse, survolant son territoire, l’œil à l’affut.

La chasse continua et Fennan découvrit à sa grande surprise qu’elle était affamée. Aucun animal, aussi gros ou puissant fut-il, n’arrivait à endiguer cette faim dévorante.

Andruil la guida vers des proies toujours plus puissantes. Mais lorsqu’elles arrivèrent à l’abord d’une grande résidence, surement la demeure d’un noble, elle sentit son sang se glacer en même temps que sa faim grondait.

Andruil suivait la piste d’un groupe d’elfes qui s’étaient aventurés dans les bois en pleine nuit. Ils étaient quatre, deux couples vraisemblablement. Andruil gronda d’impatience et Fennan comprit le but de l’Evanrui. Elle comptait consommer l’essence de personnes du peuple !

Elle voulut l’arrêter mais ne put rien faire pour empêcher Andruil de se repaitre de ses propres serviteurs. Malgré le choc, elle sentit ses narines frémir à l’odeur du sang et un grondement retentit dans sa propre gorge. La voix de l’Evanuri retentit à nouveau dans sa tête.

« C’est ça, écoute l’appel jusqu’au bout. » susurra-t-elle, tentatrice. « Sens leurs cœurs affolés, la peur qui coule dans leurs veines. »

Les paroles d’Andruil firent perdre toute notion de raison à l’inquisitrice qui se dirigea vers la résidence. L’attaque de la déesse avait réveillé la maisonnée et de nombreux elfes étaient sortis pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

Lorsqu’un garde s’approcha d’elle, elle le happa dans sa gueule hérissée de pointes et le dévora sauvagement tout en absorbant son énergie vitale. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec le gibier qu’elle avait traqué toute la nuit. Non, c’était tellement meilleur. Plus puissant, plus exaltant. Ne pouvant se contenter que d’une seule âme, elle attaqua les autres gardes, rejointe par Andruil.

Ensemble, elles décimèrent la maisonnée entière, ne laissant pas un seul survivant.

Andruil reprit sa forme elfique mais Fennan resta en dragon, rugissant son plaisir vers le ciel. Elle se sentait vivante, puissante et incroyablement bien.

« Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. » Annonça la déesse en posant son regard sur la jeune femme en souriant. Il fallut un moment avant que l’inquisitrice se rappelle sa vraie forme et redevienne elfe devant l’Evanuri. Son corps était couvert de sang mais elle n’en avait cure, bien trop excitée par la chasse.

« C’était… » commença-t-elle avant qu’Andruil ne la coupe.

« Ce n’était qu’un avant-goût, Fennan. » Elle guida la jeune femme à travers la résidence ravagée et trouva dans les écuries deux Hahls encore enfermés dans leurs box. Quand elle tendit la main pour s’approcher de sa monture, cette dernière se cabra, paniquée. Elle baissa les yeux pour constater que ses doigts portaient encore de longues griffes noires et le bout de ses doigts arboraient même encore quelques écailles.

« Il va falloir travailler cela. » Constata Andruil en regardant l’inquisitrice. « On dirait Mythal, toujours à hésiter entre deux formes. »

D’un geste de la main, elle lança un sort sur Fennan, lui redonnant une apparence normale. Seules ses pupilles trahissaient encore le dragon en elle mais elles aussi finirent par reprendre leur apparence normale.

Elles chevauchèrent en silence jusqu’à un temple dédié à la déesse. Elle y pénétra telle une reine et fut accueillie par des sentinelles en charge de la protection des lieux. Voir les elfes en armure dorée accueillir Andruil lui rappela Abelas et la façon dont il protégeait Mythal. Son regard s’assombrit de colère, se rappelant la fin brutale qu’il avait mise à leur semblant de relation. La douleur était encore vive dans son cœur et elle préféra penser à autre chose, tournant son regard vers les bois et l’appel qu’ils représentaient, réclamant toujours plus de sang. Elle songea un instant à reprendre sa forme de dragon pour retourner traquer et dévorer tout ce qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route. Elle sursauta en sentant la main d’Andruil se poser sur son épaule.

« Pas maintenant, jeune louve. Nous retournerons chasser bien assez tôt. »

La déesse la guida dans son temple jusqu’à un eluvian qui menait à sa forteresse. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait un eluvian sur les terres d’Andruil et elle fut reconnaissante de ne pas devoir refaire à pied ce qu’elles avaient parcouru en volant.

***

Solas se réveilla une fois de plus sans la moindre nouvelle de l’inquisitrice. Elle avait subitement cessé de le retrouver dans l’immatériel depuis qu’elle avait pris la décision d’aller seule dans un temple reculé d’Andruil, en quête de réponses.

Il avait lui-même manqué deux nuits consécutives à la suite des événements à la mine, mais depuis lors, il était retourné chaque nuit à la recherche de la jeune femme, sans succès. Il sentait toujours la présence de l’ancre et cela le rassurait un peu de savoir qu’elle était encore en vie, mais il s’était maintenant écoulé plusieurs mois sans qu’elle ne prenne contact avec lui.

Il se leva et enfila une tunique distraitement, recoiffant ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il s’étudia un instant dans le miroir et se demanda s’il n’était pas temps de changer de coupe. Après un instant d’hésitation, il opta pour une coupe beaucoup plus courte: rasé sur les côtés et à peine quelques centimètres sur le haut de la tête. Satisfait de sa nouvelle apparence, il quitta sa chambre, espérant trouver Mythal.

Il avait escorté Abelas et les esclaves libérés jusqu’à la déesse avant de retourner à Fort Céleste. Aucun des guerriers arcaniques n’étant encore revenu, il avait préféré retourner sur les terres de la déesse plutôt que de rester seul à tourner en rond.

Chaque nuit sans trouver Fennan le rendait un peu plus nerveux et lorsqu’il descendit dans le salon, Mythal l’accueilli avec un regard surprit.

« Envie de changement ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa nouvelle apparence.

Il acquiesça en silence avant de la rejoindre, hésitant à parler.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, notant le malaise de Fen’Harel.

Abelas qui était debout aux côtés de l’Evanuri tourna son regard gris sur lui et il hésita avant de finalement se confier.

« Je ne m’inquiète peut-être pour rien mais… je n’ai plus de nouvelles de Fennan. » Dit-il. « Cela fait des mois. Peut-être qu’elle… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Abelas venait de l’attraper par le col, le regard assombri par la colère. Mythal s’était à moitié relevée de son fauteuil, surprise elle aussi par la réaction de la sentinelle.

« Depuis des mois ?! » Cracha-t-il, son regard ancré dans celui du loup implacable. « Vous n’avez plus de ses nouvelles depuis si longtemps et vous commencez seulement à vous inquiéter ? »

« Abelas. » Gronda Mythal.

Solas le vit frémir en entendant la voix de la déesse et la sentinelle hésita encore un peu avant de le relâcher. Il fixa le sol en serrant les poings, réduit au silence par sa maîtresse.

« Pardonnez-moi. » Dit-il à Fen’Harel, n’en pensant pas un mot. Ce dernier ne releva pas et préféra se concentrer sur Mythal qui s’était maintenant levée.

« Elle est toujours chez Andruil, j’en suis certain. Mais elle ne vient plus me retrouver dans l’immatériel alors que nous avions un accord à ce sujet. »

Mythal sembla réfléchir un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Peut être devrions-nous faire une visite de courtoisie à notre chère Andruil dans ce cas. »

« Est-ce raisonnable ? » Demanda Fen’Harel qui malgré son envie d’aller rejoindre la jeune Evanuri au plus vite, savait que cela n’était pas forcément la plus sage décision.

Depuis leur retour de la mine, Mythal essayait de ne pas trop faire de bruit autour d’elle, ne faisant rien qui puisse attirer l’attention d’Elgar’nan. Cela impliquait de ne pas quitter ses terres pour trop longtemps.

« Nous ferons un rapide aller-retour, guère plus que quelques semaines d’absence. » Répondit-elle, dissipant ses inquiétudes. « Abelas, tu auras la charge de ma sécurité jusqu’à notre retour. »

Soulagé d’avoir été inclus dans le voyage malgré son manque de respect envers Fen’Harel quelques secondes plus tôt, il acquiesça en silence.

« Une dernière chose. » précisa Solas, mal à l’aise. « La dernière fois que je me suis entretenu avec elle, il semblerait qu’Andruil lui ait proposé d’aller chasser... »

Mythal marqua une pause, pour la première fois une lueur d’inquiétude put se lire sur son visage. Abelas ne comprenait pas ce que chasser avec Andruil impliquait, mais l’expression de la déesse était suffisante pour le rendre inquiet.

« Nous partons ce soir. » Répondit Mythal avant de quitter la pièce, entraînant Abelas avec elle.

Soulagé d’avoir convaincu la déesse, Fen’Harel laissa échapper un faible soupir, priant pour retrouver Fennan au plus vite.

***

La nouvelle de l’arrivée de la déesse sur les terres d’Andruil avait vite atteint la forteresse et la déesse de la chasse accueillit Mythal avec tous les égards qui lui étaient dus.

Elle était venue avec un petit contingent de serviteurs ainsi que Fen’Harel et tous furent logés dans les quartiers des invités d’honneur.

Le trajet entre l’Eluvian et la forteresse avait confirmé une chose, la magie d’Andruil était toujours aussi puissante. Mythal pouvait sentir pulser l’appel de la forêt dans ses tympans, tout comme Fen’Harel, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards autour de lui, mal à l’aise. Ils furent conduits dans le grand hall, ou un banquet avait été préparé en leur honneur.

Une grande partie de la noblesse s’était rassemblée pour l’occasion et la déesse parcourut la foule du regard avant de demander discrètement à Andruil.

« Où se trouve ma fille ? »

Fen’Harel avait tendu l’oreille pour être sûr d’entendre la réponse.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Il est encore un peu tôt. » 

Ne donnant pas plus de précisions, elle se tourna ensuite vers Ghilan’nain pour lui demander quelque chose. Abelas profita de ce moment pour murmurer à l’oreille de Mythal.

« Elle nous cache quelque chose. »

« De toute évidence. » confirma Mythal. « Va, et vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose d’intéressant. »

Alors qu’il allait s’exécuter, la porte de la salle du banquet s’ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître Fennan. Tous se figèrent à part Andruil qui se tourna vers elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Regardez qui voilà ! » S’exclama-t-elle. « Tu rentres bien tôt de la chasse, Fennan. »

Cette dernière fit un sourire carnassier à Andruil alors qu’elle traversait la grande salle à grandes enjambées. Elle portait une armure de cuir typique des soldats de la déesse. Au lieu du brun foncé habituel des autres soldats la sienne était rouge sombre, nuancée dans des teintes plus claires par endroits.

Voyant que Fen’Harel détaillait la tenue de l’inquisitrice, Andruil lui murmura, amusée.

« Quand je pense que cette armure était blanche quand je la lui aie offerte… »

Il tourna vers Andruil un regard outré. Abelas aussi avait entendu la conversation et il porta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors le sang frais qui coulait de son armure et l’odeur métallique qui émanait d’elle.

C’était la première fois qu’il la revoyait depuis leur dernière entrevue et il la trouva si différente. Malgré tout, il était soulagé de la voir saine et sauve. Ne sachant pas comment se comporter, il se leva et voulut s’avancer vers elle pour la saluer, même formellement, mais elle passa devant lui sans même le regarder.

« Mère. » Dit-elle en s’inclinant devant la déesse qui s’était elle aussi levée. « Quel plaisir de vous voir en ce lieu. »

Mythal la salua silencieusement tout en l’inspectant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme était sous l’influence du pouvoir d’Andruil. Ayant salué Mythal comme il se devait, Fennan se tourna ensuite vers Solas. 

« Fen’Harel. » Dit-elle d’une voix affectueuse en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, s’attardant un instant sur ses cheveux courts.

Il se leva de table et elle réduisit la distance entre eux en deux enjambées, portant une main sur la nuque de l’Evanuri, elle l’attira à elle dans un langoureux baiser. Surprit, il se figea et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser, passant ses bras autour d’elle pour la serrer contre lui. Alors qu’elle embrassait toujours Fen’Harel avec passion, l’inquisitrice ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la sentinelle qui les observait, l’air choqué. En croisant le regard de Fennan, Il baissa les yeux subitement. 

Elle rompit le baiser, satisfaite de la réaction d’Abelas, et reporta son attention sur Solas, qui l’observait à la recherche d’une quelconque blessure.

« Tu es couverte de sang. » Fit remarquer Fen’Harel.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son armure et éclata de rire.

« Ce n’est rien, ce n’est pas le mien. » Répondit-elle, faisant un clin d’œil à Andruil qui observait la scène en silence toujours assise dans son luxueux fauteuil, visiblement très amusée.

Soals chercha à croiser le regard de l’inquisitrice.

« Je t’ai attendue dans l’immatériel… » Dit-il en passant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille sans la quitter des yeux.

« J’ai oublié. » Dit-elle distraitement. « Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait si longtemps. Combien de soirs ai-je manqués ? Une, deux semaines ? »

« Quatre mois. » répondit Fen’Harel, sérieusement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était arrivée dans la pièce, elle sembla réellement surprise.

« Si longtemps. » Constata-t-elle, pensive. Après un court moment de réflexion, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« Désolée. » Dit-elle avant de se détourner de lui et d’aller à la rencontre d’Andruil.

« Le groupe qui menaçait le ravitaillement ouest ne posera plus de problème. » Dit-elle à la déesse chasseresse qui hocha la tête d’un air entendu. « J’ai laissé Lemlasan et Seris s’occuper… de nettoyer ce qu’il reste. » Finit-elle par ajouter d’un air faussement contrit.

Andruil laissa échapper un rire.

« Bien. Montre-moi tes mains. »

Fennan sembla soudain moins sûre d’elle. Elle tendit ses mains à la déesse et malgré ses ongles impeccables, Andruil vit encore des traces d’écailles sur le dos de ses mains. Ce ne fut pas la seule à s’en apercevoir, Mythal venait de s’approcher et elle tourna un regard courroucé vers Andruil.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as été chasser avec elle ?! » Demanda-t-elle à la chasseresse.

« Il se peut que nous ayons arpenté mes terres une ou deux fois. » répondit Andruil, évasive.

Devant la colère de Mythal, l’inquisitrice s’était empressé de cacher ses mains dans son dos, comme un enfant dont les parents sont en train de se disputer. Fen’Harel lui prit un poignet délicatement et effleura une écaille qui disparut à son contact.

« Fennan… » Murmura-t-il. « Qu’as-tu fait ? »

Elle retira vivement sa main et regarda l’Evanuri avec un air de défi.

« La même chose que toi dans ta jeunesse. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva pas d’argument valable et resta coi. Devant son manque de réplique, elle lui fit un sourire narquois.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. » Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

Solas fit mine de la retenir mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je suis fatiguée après cette journée de chasse. Je passais juste vous saluer car j’ai appris que vous étiez présents. Nous pourrons discuter demain matin. »

Sur ce, elle appela Atwen qui rappliqua presque immédiatement à ses côtés et prit la direction de la sortie. Lorsqu’elle eut quitté la pièce, les nobles et dignitaires présents reprirent leurs conversations comme si ce genre d’interruptions lors des banquets d’Andruil étaient normales.

Mythal avait toujours l’air en colère lorsqu’elle se rassit dignement aux côtés de la déesse chasseresse qui semblait s’en moquer royalement. Au lieu de s’adresser à la déesse protectrice, elle porta son regard sur Fen’Harel, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je crains d’avoir rendue ta louve un peu plus sauvage qu’à son arrivée. » Dit-elle tout en piquant un morceau de viande dans son assiette.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer son agacement, il reprit sa place calmement avant de répondre à Andruil.

« J’ai cru remarquer. » Dit-il prudemment. « En revanche, ce n’était pas sage de l’emmener chasser. »

Andruil ricana.

« Tiens donc ? Est-ce bien le même Fen’Harel que celui qui avait terrorisé mes serviteurs que j’entends ? Celui-là même que j’ai dû chasser de mes terres afin qu’il ne dévore pas la totalité du Peuple ? »

Solas lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tout cela s’est passé il y a des siècles, Andruil. »

« La date a-t-elle une quelconque influence sur la véracité de mes propos ? » Demanda Andruil, faussement outrée. « Si c’était il y a longtemps alors ce n’est plus grave, c’est ça ? »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… »

Elle le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse continuer.

« Tu es le dernier ici présent à avoir le droit de juger les actions de Fennan. Elle est jeune et a le droit de profiter des plaisirs de son nouveau statut. »

« Au risque de la perdre ? » Intervint Mythal sur un ton tranchant.

Andruil reporta son attention sur la déesse et son sourire diminua légèrement.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Mythal. » Répondit-elle, plus sérieuse. « Je ne la laisserai pas se perdre au risque de la voir rejoindre les Oubliés, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète. »

Pendant un long moment, Mythal observa Andruil, jaugeant la sincérité de ses propos. Elle finit par hocher légèrement la tête avant détourner les yeux et les poser sur la sentinelle qui n’avait pas repris sa place à table. Au lieu de cela, il était debout à côté d’elle, tel un garde du corps, le regard fixé devant lui et le corps tendu.

Elle avait de la peine pour lui, il était clair qu’il souffrait du traitement que lui avait infligé l’inquisitrice et qu’il ne savait pas comment réagir. Préférant ne pas aborder le sujet en public, elle se promis de lui en parler une fois de retour dans les quartiers des invités.

Elle regarda ensuite Fen’Harel qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa colère et ne put s’empêcher de sourire en se rappelant les jeunes années du loup implacable. Pendant plusieurs années, il avait en effet causé une sacrée pagaille sur les terres d’Andruil, qui avait amèrement regretté d’avoir réveillé son appétit. Le ramener à la raison avait été une tâche très ardue et Elgar’nan avait dû intervenir à l’époque. Repenser à Elgar’nan effaça le sourire qui était né sur les lèvres de l’Evanuri. Elle songea aux esclaves libérés qu’elle avait recueillis et à leurs témoignages concernant les pratiques de son époux et la colère reprit le dessus sur son humeur.

Le reste du banquet se déroula dans un calme relatif malgré la tension presque palpable qui régnait dans l’air.

***

Fennan ferma la porte de sa chambre et commença à défaire son armure. Atwen vint l’aider à retirer les plaques de cuir encore couvertes de sang sans rien dire.

« Je n’en peux plus de jouer cette comédie. » Soupira-t-elle à l’attention du jeune garçon.

« Felassan vous en est extrêmement reconnaissant. » Répondit Atwen avec un sourire.

Découvrir qu’Atwen faisait partie de la résistance avait été un étrange soulagement pour l’inquisitrice, qui se retrouvait soudain avec quelqu’un à qui parler et se confier sans craindre d’éveiller les soupçons. Il avait été un soutien plus que bienvenu alors qu’elle devait endosser la peau d’une jeune Evanuri avide de sang et de pouvoir.

« Vous avez sauvé beaucoup de monde en permettant aux esclaves de s’enfuir avant votre attaque à l’ouest. » dit le jeune elfe alors qu’il posait le dernier morceau de cuir sur le porte armure.

« J’aurai préféré ne pas les attaquer du tout… » Répondit l’inquisitrice sombrement.

Il y eut un blanc avant qu’Atwen ne réponde, sérieusement. « Ils étaient au courant que leur heure viendrait. Ils sont morts dans l’honneur. »

« Qu’importe l’honneur. » répondit-elle amèrement. « Ils n’avaient aucune chance de s’en sortir. »

Atwen ne préféra pas répondre à cela. L’inquisitrice avait tendance à s’autoflageller à chaque fois qu’elle menait une attaque contre les rebelles. Il se contenta de venir derrière elle pour défaire sa longue tresse qui était toute emmêlée.

Alors qu’il défaisait les nœuds en douceur, il demanda l’air de rien.

« Alors, vous et Fen’Harel… »

Elle émit un petit rire devant le changement radical de sujet.

« En effet. » Répondit-elle.

Atwen ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je pensais que ça aussi c’était de la comédie. » Avoua-t-il finalement.

Elle ne répondit rien. Sa relation avec Fen’Harel était en effet une supercherie à laquelle ils avaient tous les deux consentis, bien qu’elle soit parfaitement consciente de la sincérité du loup implacable.

Pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à rendre cette sincérité à l’Evanuri.

Quelque part au fond d’elle-même, elle en voulait à Fen’Harel. Pas pour ce qu’il avait pu faire depuis son arrivée à Elvenhan, mais au Fen’Harel de son époque. Elle était bien consciente que ce n’était pas juste de lui en vouloir à lui alors que techniquement il n’y était pour rien, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Quand elle regardait Fen’Harel, l’Evanuri, elle ne voyait que Solas, l’apostat, le menteur.

« Fennan ? »

La voix d’Atwen la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il lui avait posé une question.

« Pardon j’avais l’esprit ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

« Je vous demandait si vous souhaitiez prendre un bain pendant que je vais vous chercher de quoi manger. »

« Ah. Oui s’il te plait. » Répondit-elle, soudain épuisée. « En revanche pour le repas… »

« Je sais » la coupa Atwen avec un sourire. « Pas de viande. »

Elle acquiesça, reconnaissante. Depuis ses vagues de massacres, elle avait développé une véritable aversion pour la viande. La simple vue d’un morceau encore saignant lui coupait l’appétit pendant des jours.


	15. Chapter 15

Atwen se faufila dans les cuisines pour récupérer le repas de l’inquisitrice. Alors qu’il allait repartir, les bras chargés d’un plateau plein à raz bord de nourriture, il tomba sur la sentinelle qui avait la charge de la protection de Mythal. Surprit de le trouver près des cuisines et non près de sa maîtresse, il lui accorda un regard méfiant.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il vint directement vers lui et Atwen fit un pas en arrière.

« Toi, là. Où vas-tu avec ce plateau ? » lui demanda l’elfe sur un ton impatient.

Le jeune garçon détailla son interlocuteur, il était grand avec une longue tresse blonde presque blanche qui tombait jusqu’à sa taille. Son armure dorée lui donnait un air presque royal malgré son rang de serviteur. Son regard gris était posé sur lui et il répondit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu’il était intimidé.

« Je vais voir ma maîtresse. » dit-il.

La sentinelle l’observa un instant sans rien dire.

« Guide moi jusqu’à elle. » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit Atwen sans hésiter.

Choqué par sa réponse catégorique, il baissa sur lui un regard mécontent.

« Guide moi jusqu’à Fennan. » s’entêta la sentinelle. « C’est un ordre. »

Atwen se tendit d’avoir été rappelé à son rang par l’étranger et il soutint son regard lorsqu’il répliqua sur un ton froid.

« Je suis le protecteur de Fennan et j’estime que vous n’avez pas à la déranger à cette heure. Maintenant partez et laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

L’inconnu laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

« Toi, le protecteur de Fennan ? » s’amusa-t-il. « Ne raconte pas de sottises, tu es à peine assez âgé pour jouer avec autre chose qu’une épée en bois. »

Vexé par l’insulte, il releva le menton fièrement et força le passage pour dépasser la sentinelle.

« Retournez voir votre maîtresse et laissez-moi m’occuper de la mienne ou j’appelle la garde. »

Agacé, Abelas voulut suivre le jeune homme mais fut bloqué par un des soldats d’Andruil.

« Le garçon vous a demandé de le laisser tranquille. »

Il regarda le soldat un instant avant de porter son regard sur Atwen qui s’éloignait dans le couloir puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur l’homme qui lui barrait la route. Il poussa un soupir ennuyé, à en juger par ses vallaslin, il s’agissait d’un gradé, mais pas autant que lui-même.

« Je souhaiterai être escorté jusqu’aux appartements de Fennan. » Demanda-t-il, impérieux.

Le soldat le regarda froidement.

« Vous avez entendu Atwen, personne ne doit déranger notre générale alors qu’elle se repose. » Il désigna la porte qui menait au salon dont il était arrivé. « A moins qu’Andruil elle-même en fasse la demande, aucun invité, aussi prestigieux soit-il, ne dérangera Fennan. Merci de bien vouloir regagner votre place. »

Abelas resta choqué par le culot du soldat avant de finalement abandonner, faisant demi-tour. Au moins il avait appris le nom du jeune garçon qui semblait être le serviteur personnel de l’inquisitrice.

Renonçant à aller la voir ce soir, il rejoignit Mythal dans le salon privé dans lequel il s’était retiré avec les invités d’honneur et se servit un grand verre de vin, le descendant d’un trait. En baissant son verre, il remarqua que le regard d’Andruil était posé sur lui.

« Déjà de retour ? » Elle sembla hésiter sur son nom et il répondit humblement.

« Abelas, ma Dame. »

Elle hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Un nom qui doit porter une histoire… » Dit-elle d’une voix suave avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

Il ne soutint pas le regard de la déesse.

« Il m’a été donné par ma maîtresse le jour de notre rencontre. Je le porte avec fierté et reconnaissance. »

Andruil s’esclaffa, tournant son regard vers Mythal.

« Tu as bien dressé celui-ci ! » Dit-elle. « Il faudra me dire comment tu as fait. »

Mythal lança un regard courroucé à Andruil qui reprit une gorgée de vin, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la colère de la déesse.

« Et dis-moi, Abelas. Où espérais-tu aller en te faufilant dans les cuisines ? Une de mes servantes aurait-elle attiré ton attention ? Je peux la faire venir dans ta chambre cette nuit si tu as besoin de compagnie. »

Il sentit ses joues rougir en comprenant l’allusion de la déesse. Il se servit un nouveau verre de vin avant de répondre, évitant toujours le regard perçant d’Andruil.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » répondit la sentinelle, visiblement mal à l’aise sous le regard de son interlocutrice.

« Tu es sûr ? » Susurra Andruil avec un sourire malicieux. « J’ai pourtant une cuisinière qui ressemble à s’y méprendre à Fennan. »

Il se figea et Mythal intervint avant qu’Abelas ne réponde.

« Cela suffit ! » dit-elle fermement en se levant de son fauteuil. « Nous partons. »

Andruil se leva à son tour, souriant à Mythal.

« Si tôt ? Nous commencions à peine à nous amuser. »

Fen’Harel se permit d’intervenir sans quitter son siège.

« Je pense que c’est bien assez pour une seule soirée, Andruil. Nous pourrons nous divertir plus longuement dans les jours qui viennent. » Il lui fit un sourire poli. « La chasse n’est plaisante que si la traque est longue. » ajouta-t-il en s’inclinant légèrement.

Andruil fixa Fen’Harel avant de répondre en riant.

« Toujours aussi habile avec les mots à ce que je vois. Le dieu de la tromperie n’a pas usurpé son rôle. » Elle poussa un soupir. « Bon très bien, retirez-vous pour la soirée si cela vous chante. »

Elle se rassit et regarda Mythal quitter les lieux, précédée par Abelas qui semblait pressé de partir. Une fois qu’ils furent sortis, Andruil posa son regard sur le loup implacable.

« Tu ne pars pas ? »

Il prit une gorgée de vin avant de sourire à la déesse.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de partir, le vin est délicieux. »

« Voilà qui est surprenant. Le loup ne suit plus sa déesse comme un bon chien de garde. » Elle laissa son regard s’attarder sur les cheveux courts de l’Evanuri et un sourire bien plus inquiétant naquit sur ses lèvres. « Je dois dire que j’aime revoir en toi le loup solitaire, Solas. » Dit-elle avec une pointe de désir dans la voix.

Sentant qu’il s’engageait sur un terrain glissant, il préféra rappeler à Andruil que les choses n’étaient plus tout à fait comme avant.

« Pas si solitaire que ça. » Répondit-il en espérant que la déesse comprenne le message.

Elle comprit, car elle poussa un soupir résigné en se tournant vers Ghilan’nain, qui n’avait pas quitté Andruil de la soirée, silencieuse comme toujours.

« Nous allons nous retirer pour la nuit également. » dit-elle en se levant, suivie par la déesse des hahls qui s’inclina avec grâce devant lui.

Fen’Harel se retrouva seul dans le petit salon, finissant son vin sans se presser, savourant à la fois le breuvage et le calme après tout ce remue-ménage. Lorsqu’il eut son lot d’alcool pour la nuit, il se retira finalement dans sa chambre, espérant ne pas trouver Andruil dans son lit.

***

Après un repas copieux apporté par Atwen, l’inquisitrice s’était endormie rapidement, plongeant presque aussitôt dans l’immatériel. Chaque nuit, elle errait à travers des cauchemars qui ne lui appartenaient pas, fragments de mémoire de ses victimes.

Comme souvent, elle ne reconnaissait plus les lieux dans lesquels elle se réveillait, errant sans but en espérant trouver un point de repère, un indice qui l’aiderai à se repérer. En ce moment, elle se trouvait dans une grande plaine verdoyante, la lumière du soleil était déformée, rendue verdâtre par l’immatériel. Il n’y avait pas trace de civilisation à l’horizon, juste le vent qui balayait les herbes hautes.

Elle regarda ses mains et l’absence de l’ancre sur sa main gauche lui confirma que ce souvenir n’était pas le sien. Le calme qui régnait était si agréable.

Soudain, l’atmosphère se modifia, devenant subitement angoissante. La luminosité diminua à tel point qu’elle eut du mal à voir plus loin que le bout de ses doigts. Un grondement familier retentit dans la plaine, trouvant un écho similaire à divers endroits tout autour d’elle. Des loups.

Un sentiment d’urgence la poussa à courir de toutes ses forces pour fuir le danger. Elle s’élança, traversant la plaine à toute vitesse. Un rapide coup d’œil en arrière lui confirma qu’elle était poursuivie. Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour se transformer en dragon et s’envoler, hors de portée.

Alors qu’elle regardait derrière elle pour voir si les loups gagnaient du terrain, elle trébucha et tomba en avant.

S’attendant à rencontrer le sol elle ferma les yeux, seulement pour les rouvrir brusquement en se sentant toujours tomber. Tout était noir autour d’elle et qu’elle chutait sans fin, luttant pour respirer avec la vitesse. Elle heurta le sol brusquement, seule au milieu d’un bois touffu.

Il n’y avait plus aucune trace des loups qui la poursuivaient et le lieu en lui-même était radicalement différent. En jetant un œil sur son corps, elle pu constater qu’elle avait encore changé de peau. Un arc et des flèches étaient fixés dans son dos et des mèches de cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux. Elle les ramena en arrière mais ils n’étaient pas assez longs pour être attachés.

Observant la forêt, elle reconnu le territoire d’Andruil et en déduisit qu’elle devait être dans un souvenir de l’un de ses serviteurs.

Le chasseur qu’elle incarnait semblait être en train de pister quelque chose. Elle suivit les traces, se laissant guider par les souvenirs, jusqu’à une petite maison qui semblait abandonnée. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer et la peur l’envahir. Se précipitant vers la porte, elle l’ouvrit et découvrit les corps calcinés d’une elfe qui serrait deux enfants dans ses bras. La nausée s’empara de l’inquisitrice qui sortit de la pièce pour vomir. Quelques secondes après, elle basculait à nouveau dans un nouveau souvenir ensanglanté.

« Assez ! » hurla-t-elle dans le vide, ne supportant plus toutes ces horreurs.

L’immatériel sembla entendre son ordre et les choses se figèrent soudainement. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour maintenir les choses en l’état.

« Besoin d’aide ? » Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna brusquement, réellement surprise de rencontrer quelqu’un au milieu de ses cauchemars. Un elfe se tenait devant elle et elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître le visage de celui qui avait attenté à sa vie. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, elle recula hors de sa portée. L’étranger éclata de rire.

« Je vois que j’ai fait une bonne première impression la dernière fois que l’on s’est vus. »

Il dégageait une aura si nocive qu’elle se sentait à deux doigts de l’évanouissement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous me suivez ? » demanda-elle sans le quitter des yeux tout en restant concentrée pour que le temps et l'enchaînement de cauchemars ne reprenne pas son cours normal.

L’elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant les efforts de l’inquisitrice avec un sourire en coin. Il désigna le paysage figé du menton avant de parler à nouveau.

« Tu as fait des progrès depuis notre première rencontre, jeune dragonne. » dit-il. « Je ne m’attendais pas à un tel progrès de la part d’une personne brisée telle que toi, mais il semblerait que tu sois pleine de surprises. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, le regard dur et le ton plus assuré.

« Quelle impatience ! » Soupira l’intrus. « L’immortalité ne t’a-t-elle donc pas appris à prendre ton temps ? » Son regard dégageait une lueur pourpre typique des personnes empoisonnées aux lyrium rouge mais il semblait pourtant avoir toute sa tête. « Oh, tu réfléchis tellement fort que je pourrais presque voir tes méninges en pleine action. » S’amusa-t-il. « Comment ? » commença-t-il. « Comment fait-il pour résister au lyrium rouge ? »

En l’entendant nommer le lyrium rouge, elle sursauta. Personne ici n’employait ce terme, personne ne connaissait le lyrium. Son air surprit sembla amuser encore plus l’homme en face d’elle.

« Ah. Je vois qu’aucun détail ne t’échappe. J’aime ça. »

Il s’approcha d’elle et elle voulut reculer mais se rendit compte qu’elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle n’avait plus du tout le contrôle de son corps. Il se pencha près de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

« Je sais parfaitement qui tu es. »

Il prononça alors son prénom. Pas celui qui lui avait été donné par Mythal, mais son véritable prénom. Celui qu’elle avait porté avant la formation de l’inquisition. La peur qu’elle ressentît soudain la priva de ses forces. Était-ce un émissaire de Corypheus ? Avait-elle été suivie lors de son voyage dans le temps ? Il sembla se délecter de la panique qui devait se lire dans ses yeux. Soudain elle retrouva le contrôle de son corps et faillit perdre l’équilibre.

Il glissa ses doigts sous son menton avant de d'enserrer sa gorge à nouveau. Elle se tendit mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne l’étrangla pas.

« J’aime sentir la peur envahir tes veines, inquisitrice. » Elle frémit en entendant son titre prononcé à voix haute après si longtemps. « Pour te récompenser, je vais consentir à répondre à ta question. »

Elle attendit qu’il parle, n’osant rien dire ou faire, incapable de prédire ses réactions.

« Je me nomme Anaris et tu es ici dans mon royaume. »

Comprenant enfin à qui elle avait affaire, elle réalisa soudain les implications de ses paroles. Le mélange de connaissances historiques de la bibliothèque de Mythal, de sa discussion avec la déesse et des contes de son enfances lui permit de savoir où elle se trouvait.

« Sommes-nous… dans les Abysses ? » Demanda-t-elle à Anaris en croisant son regard.

Il laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné.

« Tu es vraiment vive d’esprit. » Il lâcha enfin sa gorge pour désigner l’espace autour d’eux, faisant un tour sur lui-même. « En effet, tu es dans les Abysses. Un royaume accessible uniquement depuis l’immatériel. » Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de l’inquisitrice et se mit à sourire. « Je dois dire que tu résistes plutôt bien à sa corruption pour l’instant, surement grâce au pouvoir de Fen’Harel. »

Elle baissa ses yeux sur l’ancre et serra le poing. Sa résistance à la folie des Abysses était peut-être bien due au pouvoir de Fen’Harel.

« En parlant de lui. » Continua Anaris devant le manque de répondant de l’inquisitrice. « Comment va notre cher loup ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une autre voix répondit à sa place.

« Il va très bien. »

Surprise, elle tourna la tête et vit Solas apparaître derrière elle, sortant de l‘ombre. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui dans un geste protecteur. Anaris lança un regard surprit à l’Evanuri, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Quelle agréable surprise. Je ne t’avais pas vu dans les Abysses depuis au moins un siècle ! »

L’inquisitrice se laissa aller contre lui, se sentant plus en sécurité avec le loup implacable. Elle préféra mettre de côté ses questions quant à sa présence ici et leva les yeux vers lui pour constater qu’il n’était pas de bonne humeur, loin de là.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses appeler une agréable surprise, Anaris. » Gronda-t-il, son regard ancré dans celui de son interlocuteur. « Si tu n’as pas une bonne raison pour justifier la présence de Fennan dans les Abysses, il se pourrait que tu regrettes de m’avoir forcé à venir jusqu’ici. »

Anaris le fixa un long moment en silence avant de répondre d’une voix soudain plus sérieuse.

« Ton inquisitrice pourrait poser des problèmes avec nos plans. J’avais besoin de m’assurer qu’elle ne ferait pas de bêtises. »

L’étreinte de Solas sur sa taille se resserra lors qu’il répondit.

« Elle n’a rien à voir avec nos plans. Je te prierai de la laisser en paix dorénavant. »

 _Nos plans ?!_ s’étonna soudain Fennan. Solas était-il vraiment un agent double, comme le racontaient les légendes ?! Elle lui lança un regard choqué mais il était trop concentré sur Anaris pour remarquer son effarement.

« Elle est venue avec un esprit qui m’a appris beaucoup de choses, sur elle et sur toi. Après ce que j’ai vu, je n’ai plus vraiment confiance en tes affirmations, Fen’Harel. »

Cette fois-ci, l’inquisitrice reporta toute son attention sur Anaris.

« Où est Cole ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain, oubliant sa peur et le danger que pouvait représenter l’elfe en face d’elle.

« Fennan, pas maintenant. » Intervint Solas.

Elle ne l’écouta pas.

« Je t’ai posé une question, Anaris. » Dit-elle, très en colère à l’idée qu’il ait pu faire du mal à Cole. « Où se trouve mon ami ? »

Anaris posa ses yeux rouges sur elle et elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, attendant sa réponse. Il finit par éclater de rire, s’adressant à Solas plutôt qu’à elle.

« Je dois t’accorder que tu l’as bien choisie. Elle a du caractère et n’a pas froid aux yeux. Dans d’autres circonstances, je l’aurai bien prise pour moi. »

Le grondement qui monta dans la gorge de Solas amusa encore plus Anaris.

« Et tu es déjà si attaché à elle alors qu’elle est là depuis moins d’un siècle ! » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, comme s’il pensait à voix haute. « En même temps, quand je vois comment tu as succombé à ses charmes en moins d’une année à son époque, cela ne devrait pas autant m’étonner… »

« Anaris ! » Intervint l’inquisitrice, attendant toujours de savoir comment se portait Cole.

Il la toisa avec dédain.

« Difficile d’oublier ses privilèges, inquisitrice ? » Demanda-t-il, narquois. « Tu n’as plus le pouvoir de te faire obéir d’une simple parole. »

« Dans ce cas, je peux te faire fermer ton clapet à coup d’épée si c’est ce que tu préfères… »

Solas la fit passer derrière lui en voyant l’expression du dieu changer subitement.

« Cette discussion est terminée. » dit-il fermement.

« Mais je n’ai pas… » Commença-t-elle avant d’être coupée par l’Evanuri.

« Cette conversation est terminée. » répéta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu’il n’attendait pas de protestation de sa part.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ses yeux exprimaient sa frustration d’avoir ainsi été réduite au silence. Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’elle n’allait pas encore intervenir, il se tourna ensuite vers Anaris.

« Je pars avec Fennan, ceci sera mon seul avertissement. Si tu l’attires ici encore une fois sans me prévenir, notre accord ne tiendra plus. »

Anaris sembla retrouver son calme et répondit à Fen’Harel plus sérieusement.

« Très bien. Mais je ne serai pas responsable si elle revient d’elle-même. »

Solas hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Je me chargerai de faire en sorte qu’elle ne revienne pas d’elle-même. » Dit-il avant d’ajouter avec un sourire en coin. « Si c’était le cas, ta partie de chasse avec Andruil ne serait qu’un fade échauffement comparé à la traque qu’elle mènerait pour retrouver son ami. Où qu’il soit, je te conseille de le libérer, pour ton propre bien, Anaris. »

Le souvenir de la traque qu’avait menée Andruil contre lui il y a quelques siècles fit froncer les sourcils à Anaris. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour que la déesse revienne dans les Abysses, pour le seul plaisir de la voir sombrer à nouveau dans la folie. Si seulement Mythal ne lui avait pas fait oublier le moyen d’y retourner…

Il poussa un soupir.

« Très bien, j’y songerai… peut être. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu’elle entendit avant de se réveiller brusquement dans son lit, en nage et avec un horrible mal à de tête. Elle se leva et vit par la fenêtre que la nuit était encore loin d’être finie. Enfilant une tunique à la hâte, elle quitta ses quartiers pour se diriger vers les quartiers des invités.

Fen’Harel ouvrit sa porte au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée et lui prit le poignet pour la faire entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Solas, qu’est ce que c’est que cette hist… » commença-t-elle avant qu’il ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

« Chut. Pas ici. » Murmura-t-il. Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’elle n’allait pas parler à nouveau, il retira délicatement son doigt de ses lèvres et l’entraîna loin de la porte, près du lit. Il sembla hésiter sur quoi dire avant de finalement demander, inquiet.

« Tu n’as rien ? »

Elle vit dans son regard qu’il se faisait véritablement de souci et sentit tout à coup son cœur s’emballer et ses joues rougir, sans raison.

« Oui… » répondit-elle, sa colère légèrement apaisée.

Solas était venu la chercher jusque dans les Abysses pour la préserver d’Anaris, elle ne pouvait nier que son intervention l’avait surprise, dans le bon sens du terme. Elle ne se souvint pas la dernière fois qu’elle s’était sentie suffisamment protégée par quelqu’un au point d’en oublier toute peur. Pourtant c’était ce qu’elle avait ressenti aux côtés de l’Evanuri, alors qu’il la tenait jalousement contre lui, prêt à défier l’un des dieux oubliés.

Il esquissa un faible sourire avant de poser timidement sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant l’une de ses pommettes tendrement.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. « Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes cela comme ça. »

« Voulais-tu seulement que je l’apprenne ? » Demanda l’inquisitrice, suspicieuse.

« Oui… non… » Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par avouer en se détournant d’elle pour aller contempler la fenêtre. 

« Dans quel camp es-tu réellement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La question tomba sur Solas comme une épée de Damoclès. Il se tendit, ne se retournant pas. Ce n’est qu’après un long silence qu’il répondit finalement à sa question.

« Ma loyauté va à Mythal. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ne s’étant pas rendue compte qu’elle avait retenu sa respiration en attendant sa réponse. Il se retourna à nouveau pour chercher son regard

« Et à toi… » Ajouta-t-il.

Elle ne s’était pas attendue à une telle réponse et écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Je sais que tu n’es pas sous l’emprise du pouvoir d’Andruil. » Dit-il, sérieusement. « Je suis moi-même passé par là et j’en connais parfaitement les symptômes. »

L’inquisitrice fronça les sourcils, elle pensait pourtant avoir joué la comédie à la perfection.

« Tu as été très convaincante au banquet. » Ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer avant de laisser son regard se poser sur sa main qui portait l’ancre. « Mais mon pouvoir t’immunise contre ses effets, de la même façon qu’il me protège. Il y a longtemps, lorsque j’ai repris mes esprits après ma folie sanguinaire, la première chose que j’ai faite a été de façonner mon pouvoir pour qu’il me protège d’une quelconque rechute. Étant en possession de l’ancre, tu n’aurais jamais pu succomber. »

Elle contempla sa main, prenant conscience de la chance qu’elle avait eu. Si Fen’Harel ne l’avait pas protégée du pouvoir d’Andruil, elle aurait réellement sombré dans la folie, faisant perdre tout espoir d’avancée pour la rébellion de Felassan.

« J’ignore pour quelles raisons tu fais tout ça mais je veux que tu saches que je te soutiendrai, même si cela va à l’encontre des lois… »

Ses paroles la touchèrent et elle lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Merci, Solas. » dit-elle simplement.

Ce fut au tour du loup implacable de rougir légèrement et il détourna le regard, confus.

Elle l’observa un moment sans rien dire. Avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, il ressemblait plus que jamais au Solas de son époque. Mais en même temps elle pouvait difficilement les confondre. Fen’Harel était plus… sauvage que Solas. Il dégageait une aura puissante et était plus impulsif et naturel que Solas qui avait toujours semblé ne dire que des demi-vérités.

Obéissant à un désir soudain, elle combla la distance qui les séparait et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu’il la regarde à nouveau. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, à l’opposé de ce qu’elle lui avait fait lors du banquet. Le geste était tendre et elle ferma les yeux en prenant une longue inspiration. Il sentait la forêt après la pluie et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l’inquisitrice alors qu’elle réalisait que des millénaires plus tard, il aurait toujours ce même parfum.

Solas n’avait pas bougé, il s’était tendu en sentant les lèvres de l’inquisitrice se poser sur les siennes et elle profita de sa surprise pour coller son corps contre celui de l’Evanuri. Doucement, elle passa ses bras atour de sa nuque et l’embrassa à nouveau. Il sembla enfin réagir, répondant à son baiser avec une tendresse équivalente à la sienne.

Après quelques baisers, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leur échange s’intensifia. Elle sentit le bout de la langue de Solas passer sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser délicatement dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. Elle se laissa docilement faire et sentit par la même occasion les bras de Fen’Harel se refermer sur sa taille.

Peu à peu, la tendresse faisait place à plus de brusquerie au fur et à mesure que leur échange gagnait en passion.

L’inquisitrice ne s’était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait désiré cet échange avec l’Evanuri. Elle avait toujours mis ses quelques moments de désir à son encontre sur le dos de son ancienne relation avec Solas, mais le fait était qu’elle avait développé de l’affection pour Fen’Harel, malgré tout ce qu’elle pouvait croire.

Après un long moment à s’embrasser, le silence uniquement brisé par leurs souffles courts et quelques soupirs étouffés, Solas rompit l’échange, se reculant juste un peu, ses mains posées fermement sur les hanches de l’inquisitrice.

« Fennan… » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque et les pupilles dilatées par le désir. « Tu… pourquoi ? » Osa-t-il demander.

Il était vrai qu’après leur passage dans les Abysses et la révélation de l’implication de Fen’Harel avec les Oubliés, il était difficile d’imaginer que la réaction de l’inquisitrice serait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Il avait dû s’attendre à des cris, des accusations.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle, sincère. « Ça m’a semblé être la bonne chose à faire sur l’instant. »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Qui suis-je pour contredire l’Inquisitrice ? » Murmura-t-il, provoquant chez elle un élan de désir inattendu.

« J’aime quand tu m’appelle comme ça. » Dit-elle, essayant de lui voler un autre baiser.

Il ne résista pas une seconde et l’embrassa en retour, avec fougue. Un long moment plus tard, Solas vint lui murmurer à l’oreille, tentateur.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit… »

Elle leva vers lui son regard d’or et le vit avaler sa salive avec difficulté.

« Que le loup implacable m’emporte... » Répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

Abelas serra la dernière sangle de son armure avant de réarranger ses cheveux. Il refit sa longue tresse avec des gestes habiles et pensa distraitement au jour ou Fennan l’avait invité à s’asseoir devant elle tandis qu’elle le coiffait, glissant ses doigts fins sur son crâne. Ça avait été un véritable moment de bonheur qu’il avait partagé avec l’inquisitrice.

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, il se regarda dans le miroir, satisfait de son apparence. Il était prêt pour affronter une nouvelle journée dans la demeure d’Andruil.

Sa conversation avec la déesse la veille l’avait laissé aigri et bien que Mythal ait tenté de le réconforter, cela n’avait rien fait d’autre qu’aggraver la situation. Il s’était retiré dans sa chambre, en colère d’avoir été si facilement mis à jour par l’Evanuri. Sa nuit avait été courte et il s’était levé à l’aube pour attaquer ses entraînements matinaux, souhaitant garder une certaine constance dans son quotidien.

Fen’Harel s’était avéré être un excellent partenaire d’entrainement et malgré leurs différents, Abelas avait pu progresser en sa compagnie. C’est donc machinalement qu’il prit la direction de la chambre de l’Evanuri, le sachant déjà réveillé à cette heure-ci.

Les mois qu’ils avaient passés ensemble en mission pour Mythal avaient quelque peu émoussé le protocole et Abelas avait parfois tendance à oublier les règles d’étiquette qui s’appliquaient aux Evanuri. Ce fut le cas lorsqu’il frappa brièvement à sa porte avant d’entrer, n’attendant pas d’y être invité.

« Fen’Harel, souhaitez-vous vous entraîner ce mat… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

En débouchant dans chambre, il vit Fennan endormie dans les bras de l’Evanuri, nue et couverte uniquement par un léger drap en satin blanc qui remontait jusqu’à ses hanches.

Ses longs cheveux blonds drapaient ses épaules et son visage endormi. L’une de ses mains reposait sur la poitrine de Fen’Harel qui lui ne dormait plus, son regard noir ancré sur la sentinelle.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, Abelas était figé sur place, son regard résolument posé sur le tas de vêtement qui ornait le sol.

« Dehors ! » Siffla Fen’Harel en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller l’inquisitrice.

Semblant retrouver ses esprits, la sentinelle s’inclina en signe d’excuses avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu’il fut dans le couloir, il poussa un soupir avant de s’adosser à un mur non loin.

Il savait. Il savait que cela finirait par arriver s’il décidait de pousser Fennan dans les bras de Fen’Harel. Il savait qu’éventuellement elle pourrait s’attacher à l’Evanuri, commencer une relation amoureuse avec lui.

Il savait.

Alors pourquoi était-il aussi choqué ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer en respirant lentement. Toute velléité d’entrainement oubliée, il resta ainsi un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu’il était toujours devant la porte de l’Evanuri. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre et lorsqu’il passa devant son miroir, il put voir sa mine déconfite. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, cachant ainsi une grande partie de son visage puis ressortit pour aller se poster devant la porte de la chambre de Mythal, préférant être ici à ne penser à rien d’autre que de se tenir droit et immobile que de rester dans sa chambre à broyer du noir.

Lorsque Mythal quitta sa chambre, accompagnée de deux de ses suivantes, elle lui accorda un regard surprit en le voyant. Elle remarqua ensuite la capuche et la tension apparente de la sentinelle.

« Abelas, mon ami. » Dit-elle en glissant un doigt sous son menton baissé pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle vit son état et poussa un soupir. « Andruil t’a-t-elle encore ennuyé en mon absence ? » Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement concernée.

« Non. » Répondit Abelas, dégageant doucement son menton de l’emprise de l’Evanuri. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. » ajouta-t-il, peu convaincant.

Bien qu’elle ne crût pas un instant à sa réponse, elle décida de respecter la vie-privée la sentinelle et lui demanda de venir avec elle jusqu’à la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner. Il la suivit docilement et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, un jeune garçon qu’il reconnut aussitôt l’interpella, s’attirant ainsi l’attention de tout le petit groupe.

Après s’être incliné presque jusqu’au sol pour Mythal, il tourna son regard hostile sur Abelas.

« Qu’avez-vous fait de Fennan ? » Demanda-t-il accusateur. Mythal haussa un sourcil curieux à l’attention de la sentinelle qui préféra ne pas regarder sa maîtresse. Il baissa ses yeux sur le jeune Atwen.

« Rien du tout. » Répondit-il, faisant un effort pour que son ton reste neutre.

« Ce n’est pas vrai, vous avez tenté de la voir hier soir et n’avez pas réussi. Ce matin, elle est introuvable dans ses quartiers. Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence… »

Abelas le coupa en levant une main pour lui intimer le silence. Conscient du regard de la déesse sur lui, il poussa un soupir agacé avant de répondre à Atwen sur un ton beaucoup plus froid.

« Avant de m’accuser de quoi que ce soit, je te conseille de demander à Fen’Harel s’il a une idée d’où peut bien se trouver sa compagne… »

Mythal et Atwen comprirent le sous-entendu presque en même temps. L’Evanuri posa un regard triste sur lui tandis qu’Atwen se mit à rougir de honte.

« Ah… heu… Je vais aller voir Fen’Harel dans ce cas. » Murmura-t-il gêné.

« Je serai toi, j’éviterai. » Ajouta Abelas, amer.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il dépassa Atwen, essayant d’ignorer le regard perçant de Mythal dans son dos.

***

Après le départ de la sentinelle, Solas laissa échapper un soupir, il avait vu tellement d’émotions se peindre sur le visage d’habitude si placide de l’Abelas qu’il ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments qu’il ressentait pour l’inquisitrice. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas le laisser seul avec elle trop longtemps. Fennan fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et modifia sa position. Il posa ses yeux sur elle et son agacement disparut. Elle était tout simplement superbe. Tendrement, il repositionna une mèche de ses longs cheveux blond derrière son oreille, un geste qu’il commençait à faire de plus en plus souvent se rendit-il compte.

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux cette nuit, il appréhendait tout de même le réveil de l’inquisitrice et le lot de questions qui l’accompagnerait. Alors qu’il la regardait dormir, se demandant où pouvait vagabonder son esprit, il eut soudain une idée. Cette conversation n’était pas obligée d’attendre son réveil. Il pouvait tout aussi bien la rejoindre dans l’immatériel.

***

Fennan marchait paisiblement dans le jardin de Fort Céleste. Elle avait l’impression que des siècles s’étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu’elle n’avait pas fait de cauchemar. Elle savoura le calme et la sérénité qui régnaient dans l’immense forteresse.

Arrivant au bout du petit jardin, elle grimpa les marches qui menaient sur les remparts et tomba sur Solas, les bras croisés dans son dos, en train d’observer l’horizon.

Il portait une armure elfique drapée d’une fourrure noire et avait l’air tendu.

« J’imagine que tu as des questions. » Dit-il sans se retourner.

Elle pouffa.

« Oui, pourquoi cet air aussi solennel tout à coup ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait dit cela pour détendre l’atmosphère, mais elle avait bien une multitude de questions à lui poser.

Il se retourna enfin, posant son regard sur elle et son expression se détendit un peu.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, j’appréhendais cette conversation alors j’ai préféré te rejoindre ici. »

Elle vint à son niveau et observa l’horizon à son tour, appuyant sa tête sur l’épaule de l’Evanuri. Solas se détendit pour de bon et elle se mit à sourire. Étrangement elle ne ressentait plus la colère qui l’avait habitée dans les Abysses. Fort Céleste avait toujours été un lieu apaisant pour elle. Solas avait eu raison de la rejoindre ici pour discuter.

« Raconte-moi. » Dit-elle calmement. « Depuis le début. »

Il tourna vers elle ses yeux dorés et elle lui sourit pour l’encourager.

« Nous devrions trouver un endroit un peu plus confortable dans ce cas. » Dit-il. « Cela risque de prendre un moment. »

Il lui prit la main et l’entraîna jusque dans le jardin à nouveau, se dirigeant vers un coin ensoleillé et où l’herbe était grasse et épaisse. D’un geste de la main, il conjura des couvertures qu’il installa au sol avant de s’y asseoir et de tendre la main pour l’inviter à faire de même.

Elle vint s’allonger près de lui, la tête posée sur une de ses cuisses et constata qu’il avait changé de tenue. Il était maintenant vêtu d’une simple tunique beige et d’un pantalon en cuir tressé marron qui lui rappelèrent la tenue que l’apostat portait presque en permanence du temps de l’inquisition. La magie de l’immatériel était vraiment incroyable, songea-t-elle. La façon dont les lieux s’adaptaient aux pensées et à la volonté de ses visiteurs était tout bonnement fantastique.

« Par où commencer. » Soupira Fen’Harel, confus. « Déjà, il faut que je t’explique comment sont nés les Evanuri. »

Elle le coupa, levant ses yeux vers lui.

« Non, Mythal m’a déjà raconté comment les premiers Evanuri sont nés, et comment elle t’a récupéré des griffes d’Anaris et des autres… »

Il baissa son regard vers elle, surprit. « Alors tu sais déjà une grande partie de mon histoire. » Dit-il. « Lorsque j’ai rencontré Anaris, ma vie n’était vraiment pas facile. Quitter ma forme de dragon a été une épreuve que je ne souhaite plus jamais revivre. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que j’ai ensuite adopté la forme d’un loup. » La main de Solas était posée non loin de sa tête et elle leva le bras pour l’attraper, caressant sa peau avec son pouce de façon régulière pour l’encourager à continuer.

« Anaris m’avait expliqué que je faisais partie de l’élite sur cette terre, des élus qui étaient nés pour dominer le monde. Il m’a fait comprendre que c’était un honneur et une fierté d’être ce que j’étais, alors quand est venu le moment de me choisir un nom, j’ai orgueilleusement choisi de m’appeler Solas. »

 _Fierté_. Songea-t-elle sans l’interrompre. Ou _orgueil_ suivant le contexte.

« Le temps passa, et je me sentais dieu dans un monde de faibles et de dominés. Rien ne pouvait m’arrêter ni me résister. » Il marqua une pause, visiblement mal à l’aise avant de continuer. « Je prenais ce que je voulais, ou qui je voulais, quand bon me semblait et personne ne me reprochait mes actes, bien au contraire. »

L’inquisitrice le vit rougir de honte à l’évocation de ces souvenirs et elle attendit patiemment qu’il continue.

« Puis j’ai fait la rencontre de Mythal et mon monde que je pensais si parfait s’est ébranlé. Mythal et Elgar’nan étaient plus puissants que moi et dans mon arrogance, j’ai cherché à les défier… »

L’inquisitrice leva un regard curieux sur lui.

« Mythal ne m’a pas parlé de ça. » Dit-elle, curieuse.

« Et je l’en remercie. » Dit-il en étouffant un rire. « Ce fut la défaite la plus cuisante de toute mon existence. » Ajouta-t-il. « Mythal a tenté de convaincre notre groupe que le monde valait la peine d’être protégé, à condition que les êtres plus puissants daignent les guider. »

Il soupira tristement. « Autant te dire que le point de vue des Evanuri n’était pas au goût d’Anaris qui comptait bien écraser tout être plus faible que lui… » La main de Solas vint jouer distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de l’inquisitrice. « Il a décliné l’offre et a demandé à Mythal de quitter les lieux. » Il cessa de parler un moment, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« La proposition de Mythal avait piqué ma curiosité. Elle était plus ancienne que nous, plus sage et plus puissante. J’ai suivi sa trace après son départ et elle m’a accueilli comme un vieil ami. Nous avons discuté de longues heures avant que je ne revienne auprès d’Anaris. »

De nouveau, il recommença à jouer avec ses longs cheveux blonds, glissant ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse étalée sur ses genoux.

« Il n’a pas apprécié mon intérêt et m’a accusé d’être faible et influençable. J’ai défendu mes opinions du mieux que j’ai pu et finalement il m’a laissé partir. Bien-sûr ce ne fut pas sans conditions. »

La voix de Solas devint plus nerveuse.

« Tout d’abord, j’avais interdiction de révéler quoi que ce soit sur eux. Ensuite, je ne devais jamais oublier grâce à qui j’avais pu quitter ma forme draconique. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause, visiblement mal à l’aise.

« Enfin, je devais continuer de l’informer de l’avancement des choses du côté des Evanuri à chaque fois qu’il en ferait la demande… »

Comprenant les implications de telles conditions, elle se redressa, plongeant son regard dans celui de l’Evanuri qui détourna la tête.

« Solas tu… » Elle attrapa son menton du bout des doigts pour qu’il la regarde. « Tu leur vends des informations… »

« Anaris ne m’a rien demandé depuis plus d’un siècle. » Se défendit-il d’une voix faible.

Elle le regarda en silence et il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« J’étais désespérément en quête de liberté… » Dit-il faiblement. « J’aurais tout accepté pour qu’il me laisse partir avec Mythal. »

Il avait en effet tout accepté, sans y réfléchir, aveuglé par son orgueil. Elle serra les dents, retenant une remarque qui aurait été trop cinglante. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, elle-même avait conclu un accord avec Felassan contre le règne des Evanuri. Et puis, il avait finalement choisi son camp. Elle allait répondre quand une sensation familière la déconcentra.

« Ah… » murmura-t-elle. « Je crois qu’il est l’heure de se lever. »

Presque aussitôt, son esprit quitta l’immatériel. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de les refermer, aveuglée par le rayon de soleil qui filtrait de la fenêtre. Une main vint se placer devant son visage pour la protéger de la lumière et elle tourna la tête vers Solas qui lui souriait tendrement.

Elle se redressa dans le lit, remontant pudiquement le drap sur ses épaules, laissant à peine à Fen’Harel de quoi se couvrir. Il était dans l’attente qu’elle parle, visiblement indécis sur le comportement qu’il devait adopter.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du loup implacable.

« Tu n’es qu’un imbécile. » Souffla-t-elle en se reculant légèrement. Il esquissa un sourire. « Le loup implacable n’est rien d’autre qu’un jeune chien fou » Continua-t-elle. « Quand je pense que mon peuple vivait dans la peur de Fen’Harel. » Se lamenta-t-elle faussement en lui volant un autre baiser. Il se laissa aller en arrière et elle se retrouva sur lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser langoureux avant de lui répondre en riant à moitié.

« Je n’ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais tu constateras que la plupart des Evanuri sont des imbéciles, quand on apprend un peu plus à les connaître. »

Elle se mit à rire à sa remarque puis tenta de se dégager, il resserra son étreinte, joueur.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » Dit-il en la tenant fermement contre lui. Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, il inversa leurs positions pour se retrouver au-dessus d’elle. Elle rit devant le comportement puéril de l’Evanuri qui avait l’air complètement soulagé de la tension qui l’avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt dans l’immatériel.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sourire de Solas diminua tandis que dans ses yeux, le désir remplaçait peu à peu l’amusement. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et l’inquisitrice resta immobile, attendant sagement mais avec impatience qu’il l’embrasse. Alors que leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent, quelqu’un frappa à la porte et elle reconnut aussitôt la voix d’Atwen.

« Je suis navré de vous déranger mais je souhaiterai savoir si Fennan est ici. » Demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

Elle fit un sourire d’excuses à l’Evanuri avant de se dégager de son étreinte pour s’asseoir au bord du lit, enfilant son legging en vitesse.

« Désolée. » Dit-elle à Fen’Harel qui était venu se placer derrière elle pour déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules tandis qu’elle se rhabillait. « Le devoir m’appelle. »

Il soupira sans pour autant arrêter ses attentions.

« Au moins celui-ci à eu la décence de frapper à la porte » Murmura-t-il, résigné. Elle lui lança un regard curieux mais il n’ajouta rien de plus, préférant se concentrer sur la peau d’albâtre de l’inquisitrice.

Il fut forcé d’arrêter lorsqu’elle se leva pour enfiler sa tunique. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans le lit et elle ne put s’empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à la vue de l’Evanuri allongé sous ses yeux, sans la moindre pudeur. Il remarqua son regard et lui fit un sourire tentateur.

« Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. » Dit-elle sur un ton de reproches, les joues en feu.

« C’est bien le but. » répondit-il sans cesser de sourire.

Elle rit avant de le rejoindre pour un ultime baiser.

« Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n’as qu’à demander et je serai à tes côtés » Répondit-il avant de la laisser partir.

***

Zatriel planta la lame de son énorme épée dans le sol, s’appuyant de tout son poids sur le manche pour reprendre son souffle. Ce qui devait être une simple mission de reconnaissance s’était transformée en bataille acharnée contre un tout nouveau type d’adversaire. Dirthamen, comme beaucoup d’Evanuri, avait essuyé des attaques régulières au niveau de ses frontières et notamment la frontière extérieure aux terres des Evanuri. Très vite, Zatriel avait été délesté de ses missions de pacification entre les familles nobles pour s’occuper de problèmes qui réclamaient une action militaire.

Au début, il n’avait rien remarqué de particulier, quelques escarmouches tout au plus. Mais quelque chose ne cessait de l’interpeller sans qu’il n’arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

A chacune de ses interventions, il se retrouvait dans un village isolé, peuplé uniquement de civils sans aucun intérêt politique. Les lieux n’étaient pas proches les uns des autres et rien ne les liait hormis l’absence de lien justement.

Cela faisait des mois qu’il était parti de Fort Céleste et la situation s’était stabilisée depuis à peine quelques semaines. Il était sur le point de repartir à la forteresse lorsque Dirthamen l’avait convoqué pour lui confier une dernière mission.

Des agissements étranges avaient été remarqués dans l’un des premiers villages dans lequel il était intervenu. Ce qui était le plus inquiétant était que personne n’avait survécu dans ce village et qu’il était abandonné depuis lors. Il était parti seul, pensant perdre son temps à remuer les débris du village abandonné.

À son arrivée, Zatriel pu constater que le village était loin d’être abandonné. Il avait d’abord pensé à une patrouille ennemie qui aurait investi les lieux pour préparer une attaque, mais en approchant un peu plus, il avait reconnu les corps des villageois qu’il avait lui-même enterré des mois plus tôt. Frappé d’horreur, il avait observé les corps desséchés et décharnés déambuler dans le village. Était-ce un sort de nécromancie ? Il ne reconnaissait pas la magie à l’œuvre, il n’en sentait même aucune émaner des corps.

Restant en observation jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit, il n’avait trouvé chez les morts-vivants aucune trace d’organisation ou de communication entre eux. Ils étaient juste là, à errer sans but dans l’enceinte de leur ancien village.

Puis elle était arrivée. Une femme qu’il n’avait jamais vue, dégageant une puissance malsaine équivalente aux Evanuri. Son regard était froid et émettait une lueur pourpre qu’il n’avait jamais vue auparavant.

L’aura, en revanche, il l’avait déjà ressentie. Au grand tournoi. L’adversaire de Fennan avait présenté le même type d’aura, Zatriel en était certain. L’inconnue était grande et svelte, de longues boucles blondes cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu’au milieu de son dos et sa peau étaient aussi blanche que la neige. Elle portait une longue robe qui autrefois avait dû être blanche mais qui maintenant était souillée par la boue et d’autres substances qui avaient imbibé le tissu depuis ses pieds jusqu’à sa taille. Étrangement cela ne semblait pas l’incommoder le moins du monde et elle se déplaçait telle une reine dans son royaume.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre du petit village et se mit à fredonner d’une voix douce. Aussitôt tous les cadavres se ruèrent vers elle, comme affamés. Elle leur sourit, leur dispensant de l’affection comme une mère qui retrouve ses enfants.

« Patience, mes petits. » Dit-elle d’une voix ensorceleuse. « Il y en a bien assez pour vous tous. »

Pétrifié, Zatriel la vit sortir une dague finement ciselée de l’une de ses manches et elle s’ouvrit les veines du poignet dans un geste vif, faisant couler un flot de sang noir et épais.

Les morts se précipitèrent sur elle, avides de boire le liquide sombre qui gouttait lentement. Elle les nourrit les uns après les autres, fredonnant une chanson que Zatriel ne connaissait pas. Cela dura presque toute la nuit et lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle referma sa plaie d’un geste de la main et cessa de chanter. Les cadavres commencèrent à s’agiter, poussant des grognements et des cris qui n’avaient rien de naturel. Alors le regard de la femme croisa celui du chevalier qui comprit avec effroi qu’il avait été débusqué depuis le début.

Il attrapa le pommeau de son épée, conscient de l’affrontement qui allait avoir lieu. La femme n’avait rien eu à dire, tous les morts se ruèrent sur Zatriel avec une telle vitesse et aisance de mouvement qu’il sentit son propre sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le premier à arriver sur lui ne chercha pas à éviter l’énorme épée qui le trancha littéralement en deux. La moitié supérieure du cadavre continua de ramper jusqu’à lui et le chevalier recula de quelques pas pour rester hors de sa portée. Il ne savait pas de quoi étaient capables ces choses, mais son instinct lui hurlait de faire attention à ne pas être touché, griffé ou mordu.

Alors qu’il se débattait du mieux qu’il pouvait, il vit la femme lui faire un sourire radieux avant de disparaître dans l’immatériel comme si de rien était.

S’en était suivi un affrontement qui l’avait poussé au bout de ses limites, tant martiales que magiques. Il n’avait jamais eu d’adversaire similaires, insensibles à la fatigue ou à la peur. June lui en était témoin, Zatriel avait cru voir sa dernière heure approcher pendant cette bataille.

Il avait miraculeusement évité d’être blessé et alors qu’il terminait enfin de reprendre son souffle, il posa les yeux sur les flammes qui dévoraient maintenant le village.

Il avait tout brûlé, le feu béni de June avait ravagé les corps, les consumant jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste de leurs corps que des cendres qui s’étaient dispersées au vent.

Il était au centre du brasier, ne sentant même pas la chaleur infernale qui régnait autour de lui. Les yeux baissés au sol, il constata qu’à chaque goutte de sang noir qui avait touché le sol, l’herbe avait noirci, comme souillée par une sorte de… fléau.

Une poutre s’effondra d’une maison non loin et le fit sursauter. Reprenant conscience d’où il se trouvait, il quitta le village avant d’être emprisonné par ses propres flammes et rejoignit l’Eluvian le plus proche. Il devait prévenir Dirthamen, vérifier tous les autres villages et faire un rapport urgent à Fen’Harel.

***

Dirthamen avait identifié l’étrange inconnue sans la moindre hésitation lorsque Zatriel lui avait fait son rapport. Geldauran, une Oubliée, était venue fouler le sol des Evanuri pour répandre une maladie inconnue. En inspectant les autres villages attaqués, ils ne trouvèrent ni survivant, ni corps dans les sépultures. Visiblement, elle avait choisi volontairement des lieux répartis sur tout le territoire pour disséminer ses créations sur tout le territoire rapidement. Ils avaient mis trop de temps à réagir et elle les avait pris de vitesse.

Zatriel avait prit congé de l’Evanuri, expliquant l’urgence de réunir au plus vite les autres guerriers arcaniques pour partager cette information cruciale à travers tout le territoire et éviter une invasion. Dirthamen lui avait donné son accord et le chevalier était donc retourné à Fort Céleste.

En arrivant dans la forteresse, il remarqua qu’il n’était pas seul. Elrith, Rimaya et Theron étaient tous trois de retour et dans un état d’agitation similaire au sien.

Les pires craintes de Zatriel se confirmèrent lorsqu’ils lui racontèrent avoir essuyé des attaques de guerriers infatigables, plus puissants que ce que tout nécromancien pourrait invoquer et ne pouvant être vaincu qu’en leur fracassant le crâne ou en les brûlant.

Ces choses possédaient un sang noir et épais qui rongeait la chair s’il entrait en contact avec le corps d’un vivant et s’évaporait à l’air libre. Elrith ajouta que la magie qui les animait était viciée, malsaine. En comparant leurs différentes missions, ils se rendirent compte que les attaques couvraient toute la frontière EST du territoire.

« L’un de vous a-t-il réussi à contacter Fen’Harel ? » Demanda Zatriel en se passant une main dans les cheveux, stressé.

« Pas encore. » Répondit Théron. « Mes contacts m’informent qu’il se trouve actuellement chez Andruil avec Mythal. »

« Ce n’est pas là que se trouve Fennan ? » Demanda soudain Elrith, faisant soupirer sa sœur d’agacement.

« Je jure que si Fen’Harel est en train de se la couler douce avec Fennan pendant qu’on doit gérer une crise de cette ampleur tout seuls, je me fais une nouvelle cape avec sa fourrure ! » cracha Rimaya.


	17. Chapter 17

Comme toute visite de courtoisie entre Evanuri, la venue de Mythal impliquait de rester sur le territoire d’Andruil pour au moins un mois. Partir plus tôt aurait été une insulte envers l’hospitalité de la déesse de la chasse.

Pour autant, Abelas aurait préféré que Mythal fasse une entorse aux règles de bienséance pour une fois. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il était présent et il avait l’impression d’être un animal en cage, n’étant pas autorisé à parcourir le territoire sans escorte.

Ce matin il avait trouvé refuge dans l’aile militaire de la forteresse. Il était assis sur un banc en bois brut contre l’un des murs de la grande salle d’entrainement. Des rambardes délimitaient de petits rings dans lesquels les soldats s’affrontaient avec des armes factices ou réelles en fonction de la situation. Alors qu’il regardait distraitement un duo en pleine action, quelqu’un vint s’asseoir à côté de lui.

La sentinelle ne bougea pas, le même scénario se répétait à chaque fois qu’il venait ici.

« Difficile de mettre la bleusaille au pas. » Soupira Illasan en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur Abelas qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur les soldats en plein combat. « Des conseils à donner à un vieil homme ? »

Abelas tourna enfin ses yeux vers le lieutenant, esquissant un faible sourire.

« Vous n’êtes pas si vieux que ça. » Répondit-il en observant Illasan, à son aura, il pouvait affirmer que le soldat n’était pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Deux ou trois siècles plus âgé, tout au plus.

Le lieutenant rit à la remarque.

« La flatterie ne changera rien aux faits. » dit-il en souriant à la sentinelle. « Quand je vois les nouvelles générations débordantes d’énergies et pourtant si horriblement innocentes, je ne peux que me rendre compte à quel point ils manquent de sagesse. »

Abelas hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que voulait dire le soldat. Dans le ring le plus proche, l’un des soldats perdit l’équilibre et son adversaire en profita pour le maîtriser. La sentinelle observa la scène, un sourire au coin des lèvres. A sa place, il aurait trouvé une ou deux possibilités de parer l’attaque.

Alors que la sentinelle allait prendre la parole, un soudain brouhaha se fit entendre près de l’entée. De là où il était, Abelas ne pouvait pas voir ce qu’il se passait, mais Illasan répondit à sa question muette.

« Ah. Je crois que notre générale nous fait l’honneur de sa présence ce matin. »

Le lieutenant s’était levé, visiblement enchanté de la présence de la jeune Evanuri.

« Elle va surement solliciter mes hommes pour son entrainement matinal. Cela faisait un moment qu’ils ne s’étaient pas fait botter les fesses en bonne et due forme. »

Avant de partir saluer Fennan, Illasan se tourna vers Abelas, qui n’avait pas bougé.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » Demanda-t-il surprit.

« Non. » Répondit simplement la sentinelle, tirant machinalement sur le bord de sa capuche pour la rabattre un peu plus sur son visage.

Ne cherchant pas à insister, le lieutenant quitta la sentinelle et alla rejoindre la jeune femme. Abelas la regarda de loin, son regard suivant le moindre de ses gestes, étudiant sa posture.

Elle était vêtue de l’armure de cuir rouge d’Andruil, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui retombait élégamment jusqu’à ses hanches. Il fronça subrepticement les sourcils lorsqu’il se demanda qui avait pu la coiffer ainsi ce matin. L’image de Fen’Harel glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de l’inquisitrice le fit froncer les sourcils et il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il se concentra plutôt sur d’autres détails : La fatigue gravée dans son regard, ses gestes qui trahissaient des blessures pas tout à fait remises, une cicatrice dans son cou qu’il n’avait jamais vue avant… Malgré lui, il sentit la colère prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Comment Fen’Harel pouvait ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point Fennan était à bout de forces. Pire, s’il avait remarqué, comment pouvait-il la laisser aller s’entraîner au lieu de se reposer.

Un petit groupe de soldats s’était réuni autour de l’inquisitrice qui les jaugea un moment avant d’en sélectionner cinq. Les heureux élus rayonnaient de plaisir d’avoir été désignés et les autres, bien que déçus, se positionnèrent autour de l’une des arènes pour regarder.

Abelas se déplaça sur son banc pour avoir une vue sur l’échange mais les soldats l’empêchaient de voir. Il poussa un soupir avant de finalement se lever pour se rapprocher un peu, s’adossant à un autre mur dans l’ombre, plus près de l’inquisitrice.

En deux semaines, elle ne lui avait accordé qu’un seul regard et il préférait ne pas repenser à ce moment lors du banquet. Depuis lors, il avait soigneusement évité de la croiser et n’avait plus cherché à accéder à ses quartiers, au grand soulagement d’Atwen qui continuait d’avoir un comportement hostile envers la sentinelle. Le jeune garçon était étrangement absent, chose rare étant donné qu’il était toujours collé à l’Evanuri, la suivant comme un chien partout où elle allait. Abelas ne savait pas s’il était jaloux de sa relation avec Fennan ou s’il avait pitié du jeune garçon. Il était évident qu’Atwen souffrait tout autant que lui de la présence de Fen’Harel sur les terres d’Andruil.

Le claquement du métal contre le métal ramena brusquement Abelas à la réalité, il vit Fennan, une dague dans chaque main, en train de parer les attaques des cinq jeunes soldats en même temps.

En observant l’affrontement, Abelas vit qu’elle n’avait pas choisi ses adversaires au hasard. Contrairement au combat dont il avait été témoin un peu plus tôt, ces soldats-là savaient se battre. Ils se jetèrent sur l’inquisitrice sans hésitation et avec la volonté de tuer. Leur intention était si puissante qu’Abelas n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se redresser inconsciemment, prêt à intervenir si cela tournait mal.

A voir comme elle parait les attaques, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu’elle virevoltait dans l’arène, elle n’avait clairement pas besoin d’aide. Elle mit hors de combat ses adversaires les uns après les autres, les frappant une seule fois mais à des points stratégiques.

Abelas appréciait le style de combat de Fennan. Elle était toujours aussi efficace, ne gaspillant pas le moindre mouvement ni la moindre énergie. Malgré la simplicité de son style de combat, elle dégageait quelque chose d’élégant et sauvage à la fois, le genre d’aura que tout soldat ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’admirer.

Alors que les jeunes recrues saluait la démonstration, elle aida ses cinq adversaires à se relever, leur faisant une tape amicale dans le dos ou leur serrant l’avant-bras comme le feraient deux camarades, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Puis son regard tomba sur lui et il vit son sourire disparaître, toute joie ayant déserté son regard.

Son cœur se serra en voyant un tel changement d’humeur à sa simple vue et il voulut se retirer pour trouver un lieu où sa présence ne serait pas un problème.

Il fit demi-tour quand une dague vint se planter là où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.

Abelas se figea et tourna la tête vers l’arme, dont la lame était enfoncée dans la roche de quelques centimètres. Lentement, il se tourna et son regard croisa celui de Fennan. Tous les soldats s’étaient tus, observant la sentinelle avec inquiétude.

« Abelas. » Dit-elle, son regard froid le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. « Pourquoi partir si vite ? »

Il prit une inspiration, essayant de rester calme malgré l’affront qu’elle venait de lui faire et il s’approcha, prenant délibérément tout son temps pour combler la distance entre eux. Il leva la main et à l’aide d’un sort de lévitation, délogea la dague du mur pour qu’elle atterrisse dans sa paume ouverte.

« Fennan. » Dit-il, s’inclinant légèrement devant elle. « Je me vois difficilement m’attarder en un lieu où ma présence n’est pas souhaitée. » répondit-il froidement.

Il s’était attendu à du ressentiment de la part de l’inquisitrice, ça il le comprenait parfaitement. Mais qu’elle lui lance une arme, même délibérément à côté, alors qu’il avait le dos tourné n’était pas acceptable.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l’arme que tenait toujours Abelas et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n’était en rien un présage de joie.

« Bien au contraire ! » Dit-elle en désignant soudain le terrain d’entrainement. « J’avais justement besoin d’un adversaire un peu plus coriace pour mon entrainement matinal. »

En l’entendant, les soldats désertèrent la petite arène pour laisser la place à leur générale et au maitre assassin de Mythal.

« Cela fera une parfaite démonstration. »

Il hésita un long moment à la rejoindre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais avait-il vraiment le choix à ce stade ? Poussant un soupir résigné, il entra dans le cercle de terre battue. Elle lui tendit la seconde dague et il se mit en position de garde.

« Avec l’intention de tuer. » Précisa-t-elle, son regard ancré dans le sien.

Bien entendu, il fallait qu’elle le défie devant ses soldats. Elle devait avoir prévu de l’humilier en public pour se défouler. Son comportement était devenu aussi désagréable que celui des autres Evanuri et la colère qu’il ressentit lui donna la détermination nécessaire pour se lancer dans l’affrontement, sérieusement.

Très vite, Abelas se rendit compte du changement dans la façon dont Fennan se battait.

Lorsqu’il s’était entraîné avec elle, au temple de Mythal, elle était douée, mais parfois trop brusque, quitte à faire quelques mauvais mouvements. Elle était aussi sensible à ne pas blesser son partenaire. Abelas se rappelait avoir pensé d’elle qu’elle était trop douce pour être soldat, les premiers jours.

Elle avait aujourd’hui complètement disparu. Chaque coup porté, chaque mouvement, chaque regard était dénué de toute douceur. Elle n’était plus qu’acier et magie, concentrée dans l’unique but de tuer. Il eut considérablement plus de mal à parer ses attaques, bénissant son entrainement intensif avant le tournoi qui l’avait lui-même endurcis. Alors qu’il venait d’atterrir sur ses pieds après avoir sauté en arrière pour esquiver la lame spectrale de l’Evanuri, il reçut de plein fouet un sort de foudre qui le paralysa momentanément. Fennan profita de l’ouverture pour lui porter un coup d’épée dans les côtes. Abelas se prépara à recevoir le choc et serra les dents mais étrangement il ne fut pas frappé avec la violence à laquelle il s’était attendu. Ayant recouvré le contrôle de son corps, il attaqua l’inquisitrice immédiatement, s’élançant vers elle dans un tourbillon de lames.

Elle para ses attaques aisément mais soudain il la vit frémir de douleur et sa main se porta instinctivement à ses côtes, _là où elle doit être blessée_ songea-t-il soudain. Il ne put arrêter son arme et l’ouverture qu’elle avait laissée permit à la sentinelle de la toucher en plein visage. Il sentit sa lame riper sur l’os de sa mâchoire et une grande quantité de sang éclaboussa le sol et la sentinelle.

Mortifié, Abelas lâcha immédiatement ses armes et se précipita vers Fennan qui gisait au sol un mètre plus loin, projetée en arrière par le coup.

« Fenhedis… » Jura-t-il en tombant à genoux à côté d’elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés par la douleur et son visage était ensanglanté. Alors qu’il posait ses doigts sur son menton pour lui relever doucement la tête, elle desserra les dents pour lui murmurer, riant à moitié.

« Joli coup. Dommage que tu n’ais pas attaqué avec la volonté de tuer… »

Il baissa sur elle un regard sérieux et elle entrouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant la douleur que ses iris dorées laissaient filtrer. Il ne répondit rien, laissant son regard descendre sur la blessure qu’il lui avait infligée. La lame avait ouvert une large plaie sur sa mâchoire mais avait miraculeusement manqué sa jugulaire. Soulagé, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de l’inquisitrice.

« Cela risque d’être un peu désagréable, je ne suis pas doué pour les sorts de soin. » Dit-il, presque tendrement sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle émit un ricanement qui semblait lui faire plus de mal qu’autre chose.

« Plus désagréable qu’une dague en pleine figure ? »

La remarque avait été dite de façon à détendre l’atmosphère, mais il était si horrifié de ce qu’il avait fait que cela ne fit qu’amplifier sa culpabilité.

« Ir abelas… » murmura-t-il sincèrement désolée.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien un moment et il se perdit dans ses yeux, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses doigts caressaient sa joue dans un geste indéniablement affectueux. Ce fut la voix d’Illasan qui le fit sursauter brusquement, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Dois-je faire appeler les soigneurs ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet en regardant Fennan.

« Non. » Répondit Abelas. « Je vais m’en occuper. »

« Sauf votre respect, je ne m’adressais pas vous. » répondit calmement le lieutenant, attendant toujours la réponse de Fennan.

« Laissez-le faire, Illasan. » Répondit-elle en essayant d’esquisser un sourire qui se mua en rictus de douleur.

« Très bien. » Répondit le soldat. « Faites vite dans ce cas » Ajouta-t-il cette fois-ci à l’attention d’Abelas.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et il conjura sa magie pour soigner l’inquisitrice.

Il dut faire pression sur la blessure à l’aide de ses deux mains, rapprochant les bords de la plaie pour que sa magie suture peu à peu sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, guidant son pouvoir à travers elle, se calant sur les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, laissant pulser son pouvoir jusqu’à sa mâchoire, se concentrant pour ne pas en dispenser trop ou trop peu. Elle fronça les sourcils et il se demandait s’il était en train de lui faire mal mais refusa de s’attarder sur cette pensée, au risque de perdre sa concentration. Il poursuivit jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien de la blessure mise à part une fine ligne rose à peine visible.

Se sentant soudain vidé de son énergie, il se laissa aller un peu en arrière, assis sur ses talons avant de relâcher son souffle qu’il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu. Il garda les yeux clos un moment, remerciant silencieusement les dieux d’avoir fait en sorte que son coup ne soit pas fatal. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, parcourues de spasmes causés en partie par sa fatigue, d’autre part par le stress qui était en train de retomber.

Il les rouvrit brusquement en sentant les doigts délicat de Fennan se poser sur son visage, son pouce caressant sa joue, juste au coin de ses lèvres. Elle essuya une traînée de sang avant de porter son pouce à sa bouche avec un sourire, sa langue goûtant le liquide pourpre.

« Je crois que c’est à moi… » Murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Le regard d’Abelas était fixé sur les lèvres de l’inquisitrice, rouges du sang qu’elle venait d’absorber. Il voulait parler mais les mots lui manquaient. Il voulait s’excuser, lui demander pardon un millier de fois au moins, pour sa blessure, mais aussi pour ce qu’il lui avait dit après le tournoi. Il voulut lui dire qu’il n’en avait pas pensé le moindre mot, qu’il n’avait pas cessé de penser à elle, qu’elle lui manquait horriblement chaque seconde qu’il passait loin d’elle.

« Fennan, je… » Commença-t-il avant d’être interrompu par la voix de Fen’Harel à l’entrée de la grande salle d’entrainement.

« Par Mythal, que s’est-il passé ici ? »

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à l’Evanuri pour comprendre la situation et encore moins de temps pour qu’il couvre la distance qui les séparaient. Il attrapa Abelas à la gorge, le forçant à se relever.

« Toi… » Cracha l’Evanuri, la colère assombrissant son regard et rendant l’air ambiant oppressant. Il serra un peu plus son emprise sur la gorge de la sentinelle et elle intervint, posant sa main sur le poignet de Fen’Harel, qui tenait fermement Abelas entre ses doigts.

« Cela suffit, mon amour. » Souffla Fennan près de l’oreille de l’Evanuri dont l’humeur changea presque immédiatement lorsque son regard se posa sur elle. « Relâche-le, c’était un simple accident. »

Malgré les cajoleries de l’inquisitrice, Fen’Harel ne relâcha pas la sentinelle qui assistait à la scène, impuissant. Ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation, il resta immobile et silencieux, le regard baissé au sol, maudissant l’arrivée du loup implacable.

Lorsqu’il le relâcha finalement, Abelas porta ses mains à son cou, massant sa gorge devenue douloureuse.

« Comment as-tu osé faire couler son sang ? » Gronda le loup implacable, furieux.

« Ce n’était pas mon intention. » Se défendit-il faiblement. « Je ne voulais aucunement la blesser. »

Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Fennan et cela n’échappa pas à Fen’Harel qui serra les dents pour se retenir de frapper la sentinelle.

A nouveau, Fennan intervint pour le défendre et cela ne fit rien pour arranger l’humeur de l’Evanuri.

« Je t’ai dit que c’était un accident, passons à autre chose. » Dit-elle calmement, essayant de lui prendre la main pour l’entrainer ailleurs. Tous les soldats s’étaient dispersés depuis longtemps et hormis Illasan, plus personne ne faisait attention à eux, ou du moins ils s’efforçaient d’avoir l’air occupés ailleurs.

Fen’Harel resta immobile, ignorant l’inquisitrice, son regard ne quittant pas Abelas.

Il osa finalement croiser le regard de l’Evanuri et il sentit un frisson le parcourir, effrayé par le désir de tuer qui émanait de Fen’Harel en cet instant précis.

« Je t’interdit de t’approcher d’elle à nouveau. » finit-il par dire. « Si elle doit souffrir une nouvelle fois par ta faute, ne serait-ce que par erreur, je traquerai ton âme dans ce monde ou dans l’autre et je me repaîtrai de ta souffrance pour l’éternité. » La menace était claire et Abelas la prit très au sérieux, baissant les yeux au sol en s’inclinant, n’osant pas se relever.

« Vous avez ma parole. » Répondit-il immobile.

Dans sa position, il ne voyait que les pieds de Fen’Harel qui, après un long moment de silence, finit par pousser un soupir avant de faire demi-tour, entraînant Fennan avec lui.

Il attendit encore un peu avant de se redresser, relâchant la tension qui s’était accumulée dans ses épaules.

« Dure journée, hein ? » Commenta Illasan en lui souriant tristement. « Pas facile de composer avec les Evanuri, on ne sait jamais quand leur humeur va subitement changer, vous faisant passer de valeureux guerrier à vulgaire esclave. »

Abelas scruta le soldat quelques secondes avant de répondre en soupirant.

« Et pourtant, nous les servons qu’importe les circonstances. »

Illasan posa sa main sur l’épaule de la sentinelle, la serrant très légèrement, avant de prendre congé et de quitter les lieux, le laissant seul.

Il ramassa les dagues abandonnées dans la petite arène, son regard résolument fixé sur le sang qui maculait le sol et l’une des lames.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent… Elle aurait pu mourir de sa main pour la simple raison qu’il était un peu en colère. Sa gorge se serra en songeant à ce qui aurait pu se passer s’il avait atteint sa jugulaire et il se maudit d’avoir été aussi imprudent.

***

Solas la tenait par le poignet si fermement qu’elle commençait avoir mal.

« Tu me fais mal. » Dit-elle alors qu’il l’entraînait à travers les couloirs, n’ayant pas prononcé un mot depuis qu’ils avaient quitté la grande salle d’entraînement.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle décida de s’arrêter brusquement, tirant sur son bras pour se libérer mais la poigne de l’Evanuri ne lâcha pas prise. Au moins il s’était arrêté.

« Solas, lâche-moi. » Demanda-t-elle fermement.

Semblant réaliser ce qu’il se passait, son regard se posa sur sa main qui enserrait le poignet de la jeune femme et il la libéra.

« Désolé. » Dit-il rapidement. Il marqua une pause, se retournant pour cacher son agacement. « Tu aurais dû me laisser le tuer. »

Elle fut surprise de le voir si véhément sur le sujet. Elle comprenait qu’il ait pu s’inquiéter, mais tout de même, tuer Abelas pour une erreur n’était pas vraiment le genre de Fen’Harel.

« Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un accident. » expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Il ne voulait pas se battre contre moi au départ, je lui ai forcé la main. »

« Et pour quel résultat ? » Répondit-il amèrement.

Elle serra les dents, n’appréciant pas le reproche dans la voix son amant.

« J’ai commis une erreur, mais ce n’est pas grave. » Il lui lança un regard bourré de reproches et elle posa une main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir d’aise. « Tu vois, je n’ai rien. Inutile de réagir avec tant de violence. »

Ses derniers mots firent rouvrir les yeux de Solas qui lui lança un regard mécontent.

« Il aurait mérité bien pire pour avoir fait couler ton sang. » Il déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de sa main et continua. « Je n’aime pas la façon dont il te regarde quand il pense que personne ne fait attention. »

Le ton qu’il employa surprit Fennan qui dévisagea Solas un moment avant de demander, incrédule.

« Ne me dis pas que… Solas ? Tu n’es quand même pas jaloux d’Abelas ? »

Le regard de Fen’Harel s’assombrit et il la prit dans ses bras soudainement, lui volant un baiser impérieux et possessif. Lorsqu’il relâcha son emprise, il répondit dans un souffle.

« Jaloux de cette sentinelle ? Plutôt mourir. »

Il la serra tout de même un peu plus fort contre lui.

***

L’inquisitrice avait congédié Fen’Harel peu de temps après leur discussion. Il avait protesté un moment et elle avait dû insister pour qu’il accepte finalement de la laisser seule dans ses appartements.

Bien qu’elle comprenne l’inquiétude de Solas, elle était préoccupée par d’autres choses moins triviales depuis l’incident sur le terrain d’entrainement.

La douleur qu’elle ressentait toujours dans les côtes commençait à l’inquiéter.

Sous sa forme de dragon, elle avait de nombreuses fois essuyé les attaques des villageois et soldats dont elle avait volé la vie. Certains avaient tenté de la blesser par magie, d’autre avec des armes plus traditionnelles. Une fois, une flèche avait réussi à traverser ses écailles, un simple désagrément qu’elle s’était empressée de soigner. Pourtant la douleur persistait toujours aujourd’hui malgré l’absence de blessure apparente ou de cicatrice.

Elle allait devoir se pencher en détail sur ce problème le plus rapidement possible si elle ne voulait pas risquer de voir se reproduire un accident similaire à ce qu’elle avait subi à l’entrainement.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle chercha un moment de calme et d’isolement pour réfléchir. Atwen était parti faire son rapport à Felassan et ne serait pas de retour avant la nuit, elle avait tout son temps pour profiter du calme.

Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle était arrivée à Elvenhan. Tout s’était enchaîné si vite qu’elle avait l’impression que sa vie à l’Inquisition s’était déroulée des siècles dans le passé. Elle ne se souvenait plus de certains détails, de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Josie ? Que devait-elle faire avant chaque retour de mission pour Léliana ? Pourquoi Sera ne souhaitait pas être interrompue tous les mercredis ?

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler la voix de ses conseillers, de ses amis, de ses soldats, mais les détails lui échappaient inexorablement. Comment pouvait-elle les oublier ? Ce n’était pas juste envers eux, envers leur sacrifice.

Elle revit très clairement le regard de Dorian lorsqu’il l’avait poussée à travers le portail. Il avait dans les yeux la certitude qu’il allait mourir et pourtant il avait décidé d’envoyer l’inquisitrice sauver le monde au détriment de sa survie. Elle portait aujourd’hui le poids de son sacrifice sur les épaules. Le poids de la mort de chacun de ses compagnons. Elle n’avait pas le droit de les oublier, qu’importe les événements, qu’importe qu’elle se sente épuisée, brisée ou tout simplement seule dans un monde en guerre.

Elle devait endurer. Elle allait endurer.

Ses pensées allèrent ensuite à Cole et sa détermination s’amplifia. Anariss avait capturé son ami et lui avait soutiré des informations. Il connaissait son passé et par la même occasion son avenir. C’était un atout de taille qui avait rejoint le camp des Oubliés. Il pouvait être n’importe où en ce moment et elle n’avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Il était très certainement en train de souffrir quelque part hors de sa portée. Vraisemblablement dans les Abysses…

Elle accorderait à Anariss encore quelques jours pour relâcher Cole, ensuite elle serait obligée de le traquer, où qu’il soit et quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Il était hors de question qu’elle abandonne son dernier compagnon encore en vie.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se redressa dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée trop longtemps dans sa chambre, Andruil allait se demander ce qu’elle faisait. Au moment où cette pensée traversa son esprit, quelqu’un frappa à sa porte. La présence derrière la porte ne laissait aucun doute à la jeune femme qui alla ouvrir à Mythal qui attendait patiemment.

« Mère. » Salua Fennan en s’inclinant humblement.

Mythal ne répondit rien et entra simplement dans les quartiers de l’inquisitrice. Elle remarqua alors que l’Evanuri n’était pas accompagnée de ses servantes et la curiosité commença à poindre dans l’esprit de l’inquisitrice.

Une fois la porte fermée, Mythal lança un sort d’isolement pour que personne ne puisse les écouter de l’extérieur, et se tourna vers Fennan.

« Nous devons parler, Fennan, et je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire. »

Le comportement de la déesse était inhabituel et l’inquisitrice lui accorda toute son attention, le regard sérieux.

« Je vous écoute. » Répondit-elle, prenant une posture militaire malgré elle.

Mythal fit un pas vers elle et attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains, ses pouces fermement posés sur son front, sondant son esprit si vivement qu’elle n’eut pas le temps de faire barrage à l’intrusion de la déesse dans son esprit. Mythal la relâcha presque aussitôt, l’air soulagée.

« Alors tu n’es pas réellement corrompue par le pouvoir d’Andruil. » Dit-elle sur un ton qu’elle aurait presque pu décrire comme fier. « Tu ne cessera jamais de m’étonner, mon enfant. » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle continua. 

« Bien, cela me fera gagner du temps si je n’ai pas besoin de te ramener à la raison. Je veux que tu écoute attentivement ce qui va suivre, car je n’aurai pas l’occasion de le répéter et il est primordial que tu n’oublies rien de ce que je m’apprête à te dire. »

L’inquisitrice déglutit, posant son regard doré sur l’Evanuri en face d’elle. Jamais encore elle n’avait vu Mythal ainsi. Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre son accord.

« Très bientôt » commença Mythal, se retournant pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. « Tu vas être convoquée à la cité d’or, comme l’exige la tradition après le grand Tournoi. »

Mythal semblait porter ton attention sur la forêt au loin, prenant le temps de bien choisir ses mots.

« Une fois arrivée, tu ne devras ni boire ni manger quoi que ce soit jusqu’à ton retour dans ce monde. » Fennan ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Mythal l’arrêta d’un geste de la main. « Non, tu dois m’obéir sans poser de question, en es-tu capable ? »

Un instant, elle hésita. Mythal était une Evanuri plus clémente que le reste des faux dieux, mais pouvait-elle décemment accepter un ordre sans rien connaitre des circonstances ou du contexte ? Finalement elle décida de lui faire confiance et hocha la tête, son regard plongé dans celui de Mythal. 

« Bien. » dit-elle, soulagée.

Elle posa ses yeux sur l’inquisitrice et la jeune femme parvint à déchiffrer quelques sentiments parmi la multitude d’émotions qui gravitaient autour d’elle : soulagement, tendresse, tristesse.

_Cela ne présage rien de bon_. Songea-t-elle alors que Mythal se préparait à partir.

« Je vais retourner sur mes terres avec Abelas. » Dit-elle soudain, sortant l’inquisitrice de ses pensées. « Ne tourmente pas trop mon maître assassin, le destin est déjà bien assez dur avec lui. » ajouta-t-elle, le regard triste.

Elle sentit le sang lui monter aux joues alors que son visage s’empourprait légèrement. En mentionnant Abelas, une multitude de souvenirs avec la sentinelle lui revinrent et son cœur s’emballa légèrement. Sa réaction n’avait pas échappé au regard perçant de Mythal qui esquissa un sourire. Fennan se demanda alors si l’Evanuri n’y était pas pour quelque chose dans cette soudaine vague de souvenirs.

« Une dernière chose. » ajouta l’Evanuri alors qu’elle allait partir. « N’oublie pas, lorsque tout espoir est perdu ou que l’on pense avoir exploré toutes les possibilités, il n’est pas forcément difficile de retrouver la source de nos lamentations. »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse la questionner sur ce qu’elle venait de dire, Mythal quitta les lieux comme elle était venue.

Pendant un long moment, l’inquisitrice resta dans sa chambre à tenter de comprendre le message qu’essayait de faire passer la déesse.


	18. Chapter 18

« Où es Felassan ? » Demanda l’inquisitrice alors qu’elle pénétrait dans le campement des résistants. Elle avançait en grandes enjambées, laissant retomber sur ses épaules la capuche qui couvrait son visage. Atwen vint à sa rencontre et la guida en direction de la salle de commandement.

« Par ici. » Dit-il l’air agité. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir si vite. » Ajouta-t-il en lui accordant un bref sourire.

Fennan baissa les yeux sur lui et se força à sourire en retour. Le message qu’elle avait reçu de Felassan plus tôt dans la matinée ordonnait sa présence le plus rapidement possible.

Elle avait planté Lemlasan et Seris en plein conseil de guerre pour le rejoindre et elle espérait qu’il s’agissait véritablement d’une urgence car elle allait avoir du mal à justifier son départ soudain sans éveiller de soupçons.

Mythal était repartie avec Abelas depuis bientôt six mois, tout comme Fen’Harel qui avait reçu un message en provenance de Fort Céleste, la laissant de nouveau seule pour accomplir sa mission.

Après le remue-ménage causé par leur visite, elle avait retrouvé son quotidien entre comédie, guerre et espionnage. Les rebelles étaient beaucoup mieux organisés qu’à son arrivée, si bien qu’ils ne se faisaient presque plus remarquer, donnant ainsi à l’inquisitrice l’opportunité de faire valoir son travail en soutenant à Andruil que la révolte était bientôt endiguée. 

Mais la grande chasseresse ne se laissait pas convaincre facilement et elle semblait peu encline à la laisser retourner chez les chevaliers enchanteurs, ce qui allait bientôt devenir un problème.

Lorsqu’elle arriva devant la grande porte qui marquait l’entrée de la salle de commandement, elle l’ouvrit sans attendre qu’Atwen frappe à la porte, surprenant Felassan et l’un de ses espions en grande conversation. Lorsqu’ils la virent, elle pu sentir le soulagement prendre le pas sur les sentiments que laissait filtrer le chef de la résistance. Les sourcils froncés, elle plongea son regard d’or dans les yeux violet de Felassan.

« Que signifie ceci ?! » Demanda-t-elle en brandissant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit sa missive. « Tu veux me faire tuer ? »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de s’approcher d’elle, les mains légèrement levées en signe d’apaisement. L’espion qui l’accompagnait disparut prestement, non désireux de se retrouver pris entre deux feux.

« Bien sûr que non, Fennan. » Dit-il gentiment. « Calme-toi je t’assure que j’avais une bonne raison d’agir de la sorte. »

Elle se calma un peu mais était toujours contrariée.

« Si quelqu’un était tombé sur ton message… » Dit-elle, en agitant toujours le morceau de parchemin. « Toute cette organisation aurait pu être entièrement détruite. »

Felassan lui arracha le papier des mains et l’enflamma par magie.

« Voilà, plus de papier, tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle regarda le parchemin finir de se consumer et tandis que les cendres tombaient lentement au sol, elle releva les yeux sur Felassan qui semblait prendre tout cela dans la plus grande détente.

« Je me sentirai mieux quand je t’aurai mis mon poing dans la figure. » Répondit-elle, à moitié sérieuse.

Il éclata de rire avant de s’approcher d’elle, se mettant à sa portée.

« Vas-y je t’en prie. » Dit-il en tendant une joue docilement.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de se détourner de lui.

« C’est bon, laisse tomber. » Dit-elle, résignée. « Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi en urgence. »

Le regard de l’elfe redevint sérieux.

« Nous avons trouvé quelque chose d’anormal et je voulais savoir si Andruil y était pour quelque chose. »

« Tu n’aurais pas pu me décrire cette chose dans ton message plutôt que de me faire venir jusqu’ici ? »

« Non, il faut que tu voies ça. » répondit-il en prenant la direction de la sortie. Elle lui emboîta le pas et ils descendirent dans les entrailles de l’ancien temple, dans ce qui s’apparentait aujourd’hui à des geôles. Elle se demanda distraitement si c’était dans ce genre d’endroit qu’on enfermait les personnes sacrifiées contre leur gré lors de certains rituels païens qu’elle avait découverts à travers ses lectures dans la grande bibliothèque de Mythal.

Felassan s’empara d’une torche qu’il alluma d’un geste et elle fit de même. En arrivant au fond du long couloir sinueux, elle entendit un raclement sur le mur et un son guttural qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps décharné qui tenta de l’attaquer à vue. La créature se heurta à une barrière magique qui la propulsa contre le mur le plus proche et l’inquisitrice s’approcha un peu plus, tendant sa torche devant elle.

« Ce n’est pas possible… » souffla-t-elle en regardant l’engeance qui continuait de geindre. De ce qu’elle savait de l’histoire, les premiers enclins étaient apparus bien après la disparition de la civilisation elfique. Comment pouvait-il y avoir des engeances à cette époque ?

Mais elle ne pouvait nier la vérité devant ses yeux.

« Où l’as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda-t-elle à Felassan qui l’observait avec attention depuis l’apparition de la créature.

« Tu es donc familière avec ces…choses. » Constata-t-il. « Andruil est allée beaucoup trop loin. »

« Il ne s’agit pas d’Andruil. » coupa Fennan. « Où l’as-tu trouvé ? »

L’urgence dans le ton de sa voix le convainquit de répondre sans détour. 

« A quelques centaines de mètres du campement. » Dit-il.

« Elle était seule ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Oui. »

 _Étrange_ _._ Pensa-t-elle. Peut être y avait-il une entrée vers les tréfonds non loin. Elle s’arrêta dans le fil de ses pensées. Ce n’était pas possible, il n’y avait pas de tréfonds, ni même de nains à cette époque.

Bien que leur apparition ne soit pas précisément datée, les livres d’histoire posaient l’arrivée des nains peu après l’arrivée des hommes sur le continent. De fait, à cette époque, aucune autre race en dehors des elfes n’était présente.

D’ailleurs, l’engeance sous ces yeux avait les oreilles pointues des elfes et les lambeaux de ses vêtements faisaient penser à un villageois plus qu’à un soldat comme les engeances auxquelles elle avait été confrontée.

Pensive, elle se demanda comment tout cela était possible quand elle entendit Felassan se racler la gorge. Reportant son attention sur lui, elle s’excusa.

« Pardon, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées. » elle se tourna vers le chef de la résistance et désigna l’engeance du menton. « Il faut la détruire, rapidement. » Dit-elle. « Lève la barrière s’il te plait. »

« Je ne ferai rien de cela tant que tu ne me diras pas d’où vient cette créature. »

« Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir une fois que j’aurai détruit cette chose. Tu n’imagine pas le danger de contagion auquel nous sommes exposés ! »

Felassan la dévisagea un moment, un peu trop longtemps au goût de l’inquisitrice.

« Si tu n’abaisse pas cette barrière, je la détruirai par la force, Felassan. » Gronda-t-elle.

Il soupira, résigné, et d’un geste de la main il rompit le sort.

L’engeance s’approcha dangereusement d’eux et elle conjura une mine de feu à ses pieds. C’était la première fois qu’elle pratiquait ce sort depuis son arrivée à Elvenhan et la puissance avec laquelle la mine embrassa le corps la fit sursauter en même temps que les fondations du temple. De la poussière tomba du plafond et elle contempla le lieu où s’était trouvé la créature une seconde plus tôt. Il ne restait plus rien du cadavre calciné. Elle avait complètement oublié que l’immatériel était beaucoup plus accessible sans le voile pour bloquer les interactions entre les deux mondes et avait drainé beaucoup plus d’énergie que nécessaire.

« Désolée » dit-elle à Felassan qui la regardait comme si elle était folle. « J’ai mal dosé la quantité de magie nécessaire. »

Il la regardait toujours, interloqué par ce qu’il venait de voir.

« Tu sais, parfois, je ne sais pas si je suis confronté à une Evanuri particulièrement terrifiante ou une enfant en train d’apprendre à maitriser sa magie. » Finit-il par dire, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en faire tomber la poussière.

« Tu n’as même pas idée. » Répondit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Bon, maintenant qu’il ne fait aucun doute que la créature a été détruite, peux-tu m’expliquer à quoi nous avons affaire ici ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Oui, mais pas ici. »

Il lui emboîta le pas sans rien dire.

***

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire que quelque chose, ou quelqu’un est responsable de la création de ces créatures, qu’une morsure ou égratignure peut nous contaminer et nous tuer, et qu’ensuite on devient nous aussi une de ces créatures ? » Fennan hocha la tête et Felassan laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Et tu n’as aucune idée de l’objectif de ces choses ? »

« C’est exact. » Répondit-elle, mal à l’aise. Il était difficile de parler des engeances sans trahir ses origines.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout. » Répondit le chef de la résistance, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard un moment.

« En effet, mais je ne te cache rien de vital pour la suite des événements. »

Il hésita à reprendre la parole, elle le vit entrouvrir les lèvres avant de se raviser. A la place, il se leva et prit un pichet de vin sur la table entre eux pour les resservir tous les deux. Elle accepta le verre avec plaisir et but une longue gorgée, désireuse d’engourdir ses sens et d’oublier un peu ses problèmes. Hélas, elle n’avait plus le luxe de gaspiller du temps.

« Je vais retourner avec les guerriers arcaniques. » Annonça-t-elle à Felassan qui cessa de boire, reposant son verre sans la quitter des yeux.

« C’est si grave que ça ? » Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

« Bien plus que tu ne le penses. » Elle poussa un long soupir. « Je ne reviendrai pas ici, tâche de ne pas te faire tuer. »

Les yeux violets de Felassan étaient posés sur elle et elle ne put s’empêcher de passer machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mal à l’aise.

« Ta contribution à la résistance ne sera pas oubliée. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il lui tendit la main solennellement. Elle contempla la main tendue de Felassan quelques secondes avant de réagir. Ainsi il avait décidé de traiter leurs adieux de façon professionnelle, mettant de côté l’amitié qui était née entre eux durant tous ces mois de collaboration. Elle tendit le bras, ayant l’intention de lui saisir l’avant-bras à la façon des soldats mais Felassan l’attira contre lui, passant son bras libre autour de ses épaules.

Il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer à son oreille. Elle décela un léger tremblement dans sa voix malgré la carapace hermétique qu’il avait dressée autour de ses sentiments pour qu’elle ne le déchiffre pas.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, utilise les runes de feu voilé. Où que je sois, je m’arrangerai pour venir. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et la seconde suivante il l’avait relâchée, s’écartant d’elle de quelques pas.

« Merci d’avoir partagé tes connaissances sur ces créatures. » Dit-il poliment. « Je ferai passer le mot sur le danger de les affronter seuls et les meilleurs moyens de les tuer. »

Elle lui sourit. « Dareth shiral, Felassan. »

« Dareth shiral, Fennan… »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu’ils échangèrent avant qu’elle ne quitte le repère de la résistance.

Prenant l’apparence d’un dragon, elle survola le territoire de la déesse, attentive à la moindre forme de vie anormale.

***

Abelas sortit du bain parfumé dans lequel il s’était purifié. S’emparant d’une serviette, il la passa autour de sa taille, laissant ses longs cheveux encore humides draper son dos musclé. En passant devant le grand miroir à l’entrée, il se regarda un instant, son regard glissant d’une cicatrice à l’autre. Il aurait pu les faire disparaitre, mais il préférait les garder pour lui rappeler ses erreurs et ses échecs.

Il croisa son propre regard et fut surprit par sa propre expression.

Bien qu’il se soit toujours appliqué à afficher une expression neutre, l’homme qui fronçait les sourcils dans le miroir n’avait plus rien de neutre et détaché. Il était en colère, après lui-même et surtout après Mythal pour les ordres qu’elle lui avait donnés récemment. Jamais le temple de la source des lamentations ne lui avait semblé si peu accueillant qu’en ce jour.

Il laissa tomber sa serviette au sol alors que deux servantes venaient vers lui pour l’aider à se vêtir. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu’elles passèrent sur sa tête une longue tunique en lin et il enfila son legging en silence. Les deux jeunes filles posèrent ensuite chaque pièce de son armure avec cérémonie.

Lorsqu’il sentit les doigts d’une des servantes se glisser dans ses cheveux il l’interrompit d’un geste vif.

« Je vais m’occuper de ça. »

Elle le regarda en rougissant avant de s’incliner avec déférence. « Ma nuvenin. » Murmura-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux avec la seconde jeune femme, leur tâche terminée.

Il les entendit partir en gloussant et ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il avait remarqué leurs regards s’attardant sur son corps nu et le rougissement de leurs joues, jusqu’à leurs oreilles. Il était flatté d’avoir ce genre d’effet sur les servantes de Mythal, mais malheureusement pour lui, la seule servante de Mythal qu’il aurait souhaité voir rougir en le détaillant ainsi était définitivement hors de sa portée. Surtout avec ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

Il glissa ses deux dagues à sa ceinture et passa par-dessus son épaule un carquois rempli de flèches délicatement ouvragées et un arc long dont le bois sculpté était surmonté à chaque poupée par une lame ciselée dans un métal doré aussi brillant que son armure.

Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers la source des lamentations où l’attendaient une vingtaine de sentinelles, toutes postées autour du bassin dans lequel Mythal reposait, de l’eau jusqu’à la taille, sa robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds se répandant dans l’eau telle une méduse aux reflets dorés. Lorsqu’elle vit arriver Abelas elle lui accorda un triste sourire mais il ne posa pas ses yeux sur elle, la colère risquant à tout moment de prendre le pas sur son sang-froid.

Il prit place face à la déesse, au bord du bassin et se retourna ensuite, comme ses compagnons.

« Bien. » Commença Mythal, son regard se posant sur chacune de ses sentinelles. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer le rituel. »

S’en suivirent de longues formules, constituant les fondations du sortilège qui allait être lancé. Une fois litanie de Mythal achevée, tous les hommes autour du bassin sentirent leur esprit se connecter à la source ainsi qu’à la déesse.

Être ainsi connecté à une Evanuri et au Vir’abelasan était un honneur que peu de serviteurs avaient la chance de connaître. Peu à peu, la magie faisant son effet, ils sentirent le pouvoir de Mythal couler dans leurs veines. Leurs yeux prirent la couleur de l’or et Mythal pouvait voir à travers chaque sentinelle comme si les soldats et la déesse ne formaient qu’un seul tout.

Lentement, Mythal quitta le bassin, remontant les marches en calculant chaque geste, chaque souffle.

Elle vint se placer près de la sentinelle à droite d’Abelas et commença à prononcer les paroles qui les lieraient définitivement au sortilège.

« Aujourd’hui, je vous demande de servir. »

Elle entailla son pouce par magie et du sang commença à perler sur sa peau d’albâtre. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la mâchoire de la sentinelle, son pouce sur ses lèvres et il entrouvris la bouche pour permettre à la déesse de laisser une goutte de sang tomber sur sa langue. Elle vit ses pupilles se dilater mais il ne broncha pas. Elle passa à la sentinelle suivante, puis la suivante.

« Aujourd’hui, je vous ordonne d’entrer dans le rêve éveillé et de protéger le Vir’abelasan… »

Elle avait maintenant parcouru la moitié du cercle de sentinelles, répétant le même rituel.

« …jusqu’à ce que son véritable propriétaire vienne le réclamer… »

Ayant terminé le tour du bassin, elle se trouva devant Abelas.

« …ou jusqu’à votre mort. »

Elle posa son pouce sur les lèvres de son maitre assassin qui croisa son regard avec audace alors qu’il dardait sa langue pour goûter le sang de sa maîtresse. Mythal lui sourit avant de reculer d’un pas.

« Aujourd’hui, vous plongez dans l’Uthenera. Puissiez-vous être dignes de votre mission. »

Dès que la voix de l’Evanuri se tut, le sort entra en action. Les sentinelles se raidirent sur place, immobilisées telles des statues en position de garde autour du bassin où reposaient les secrets les plus précieux de la déesse. Elle posa son regard sur Abelas, maintenant figé dans le sommeil éveillé. Son regard était dur et fixé droit devant lui. Elle détailla ses iris maintenant dorées et se mit à sourire. Le gris lui allait bien mieux que l’or, heureusement ce n’était que temporaire et dès qu’il quitterait l’Uthenera, s’il le quittait un jour, il retrouverait ses beaux yeux gris.

« Dors, mon ami. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. « Et pardonne-moi. »

Elle quitta ensuite le temple avec ses servantes, le scellant avec toute la magie encore à sa disposition.

***

Zatriel était en pleine conversation avec Arlan dans la cour de Fort Céleste lorsqu’ils entendirent un puissant rugissement dans les montagnes. Ayant tous les deux reconnu la créature qui appartenait cet éclat, ils se précipitèrent ensemble vers le grand hall pour avertir les autres.

Fen’Harel était déjà présent, sur le qui-vive, et d’autres guerriers arrivaient depuis la grande tour ou les remparts.

« C’est bien ce que je crois que c’est ? » Demanda Elrith, une main sur son bâton, de la magie crépitant à son extrémité.

« Un dragon, oui. » Confirma Theron alors qu’il ajustait son carquois enfilé à la hâte.

« Pas n’importe lequel. » Intervint Fen’Harel, attirant ainsi l’attention de ses chevaliers. « Un Evanuri. »

Le sourire de Zatriel disparut soudain. Chasser un dragon était une activité qui lui aurait bien plu, mais chasser un Evanuri était une autre histoire. Normalement, aucun Evanuri ne connaissait la localisation des guerriers arcaniques, à l’exception de Mythal et Elgar’nan.

Sans connaitre les motivations du visiteur, il était difficile de s’organiser. Les guerriers étaient en train de se regarder les uns les autres, ne sachant quoi faire. Devaient-ils se cacher, l’Evanuri venait peut-être simplement voir Fen’Harel en sa demeure, même si cela était peu probable.

A nouveau, le rugissement du dragon se fit entendre, plus puissant et plus proche.

« Que fait-on ? » Demanda Rimaya en regardant Fen’Harel, une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix. Elle était familière avec la forme draconique d’Andruil et savait d’expérience le danger que représentait un Evanuri sous sa forme la plus puissante.

Le loup implacable ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur l’aura de leur visiteur surprise. L’aura de l’Evanuri lui était si familière qu’il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, un sourire illuminant son visage.

« Il n’y a rien à craindre. » Dit-il aux chevaliers qui attendaient son verdict, inquiets. Venez avec moi saluer notre visiteur.

Ils sortirent tous dans la grande cour, s’arrêtant à mi-chemin des escaliers. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, ils pouvaient distinguer un immense dragon aux écailles d’émeraude planer au-dessus de Fort Céleste. Elrith fut le premier des guerriers arcanique à reconnaître l’aura de Fennan.

« Par Andruil… » Murmura-t-il. « Est-ce bien elle ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Fen’Harel.

Il hocha la tête, toujours souriant, et tous les chevaliers regardèrent leur camarade descendre du ciel dans leur direction.

En arrivant près de la forteresse, elle battit des ailes balayant la cour de puissantes bourrasques avant d’atterrir lourdement sur le sol. La cour était tout juste assez grande pour contenir le dragon, qui leva ses yeux d’or vers le petit groupe qui la regardait, abasourdi. Elle quitta sa forme de dragon sous leurs yeux, redevenant une elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau d’albâtre.

Fen’Harel constata avec plaisir qu’elle avant abandonné l’armure ensanglantée qu’elle portait chez Andruil, lui préférant son armure d’apparat que Mythal lui avait offerte. Les épaulières avaient été réparés à la suite du Tournoi et le soleil se reflétait sur le métal lustré.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et se jeta dans les bras de Zatriel qui avait lui-même parcouru la moitié du chemin. Il la souleva dans ses bras en riant.

« Non seulement tu n’es pas morte mais tu nous reviens plus puissante que jamais. » Il la serra un peu plus fort et elle fit une grimace en sentant son armure se compresser dangereusement. « Quand je pense que je me suis fait du souci pour toi ! »

Elle le gratifia d’un sourire et il daigna enfin la reposer au sol.

« Hors de question de mourir sans vous avoir tous revu au moins une fois. » Dit-elle en saluant les autres chevaliers chaleureusement.

« Tu peux aussi éviter de mourir, tout simplement. » Fit remarquer Fen’Harel qui attendait patiemment son tour en retrait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il eut du mal à garder une expression neutre. Elle s’approcha de lui, lentement, s’arrêtant si près qu’il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il était conscient du regard des autres chevaliers mais il n’en avait cure. Il passa un bras dans le creux de son dos et l’attira contre lui. De sa main libre, il releva le menton de l’inquisitrice et l’embrassa langoureusement avec passion.

Zatriel laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné et Elrith avait l’air véritablement sous le choc, bouche bée. Rimaya lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu’il ferme la bouche.

« On dirait qu’ils ont réglé leurs différents en notre absence… » Souffla Nelwyn à ses camarades, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon retour chez toi. » Murmura Solas à l’oreille de Fennan qui sourit, toujours dans ses bras.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle, soulagée d’être de retour.

***

« Quand je pense que j’ai eu du mal à t’apprendre à te transformer en louve, et maintenant regarde toi ! » S’exclama Nelwyn en se servant des pommes de terre dans le grand plat devant elle. Ils étaient tous attablés dans le grand hall, la bonne humeur étant au rendez-vous maintenant que les guerrier arcaniques étaient au complet.

Theron était assis à côté de Nelwyn, son regard tendrement posé sur la jeune femme. Il remarqua que l’inquisitrice le fixait et détourna le regard, les rouges légèrement rouges.

Depuis le grand bal, elle savait que les deux chevaliers étaient ensembles, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s’afficher plus que cela et elle respectait leur décision. Pour autant, c’était amusant de voir Theron, d’habitude si placide, se mettre à rougir pour quelque chose d’aussi futile qu’un regard.

Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Solas, assis à côté d’elle, son regard d’or posé sur elle. Elle lui sourit en retour et se saisit ensuite de son verre.

« On m’a toujours dit que j’apprenais vite. » Répondit-elle à Nelwyn en riant. « Ce n’était pas l’avis d’Elrith et Zat durant mon apprentissage… »

Tout le petit groupe se mit à rire.

« Une vraie tête de mule ! » renchérit Elrith. « Il me fallait des semaines pour lui faire accepter la moindre notion arcanique qui n’allait pas dans son sens. » Il leva son verre à l’attention de Fennan qui fit de même. « Des années de torture. »

L’inquisitrice rit de bon cœur.

Être ainsi à Fort Céleste, en train de rire et de boire avec ses amis lui rappela l’Inquisition et les longues soirées à jouer à la grâce perfide avec Varric et ses conseillers.

L’alcool coula à flot ce soir-là et elle décida de leur apprendre à jouer aux cartes. Elle conjura les cartes par magie et s’évertua à leur enseigner les règles de la grâce perfide.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, la plupart des guerriers avaient perdu la moitié de leur affaires et Fennan était la seule à porter encore tous ses vêtements.

« Ce jeu est biaisé ! » Grommela Fen’Harel en retirant sa chemise et en la jetant aux pieds de Theron. Il perdait presque toutes ses parties et l’inquisitrice se douta que l’état d’ébriété de l’Evanuri était une des raisons pour laquelle il n’arrivait plus du tout à bluffer.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu perds. » répondit Zatriel, se moquant de son chef.

Il ne portait plus qu’un sous vêtement, ayant perdu son pantalon un peu plus tôt. Fennan ne se privait pas pour profiter de la vue.

« Encore une partie, je suis certain que je peux me refaire ! » Répondit l’Evanuri

« Qui veut voir notre grand chef perdre son pagne ? » Annonça Rimaya, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

La totalité de la tablée leva la main avec enthousiasme et ils repartirent pour un nouveau round.

***

Fennan dut aider Fen’Harel à monter les marches qui menaient vers ses quartiers. Il avait fini par perdre l’intégralité de ses vêtements face à une équipe de chevaliers qui s’était ligués contre lui. Heureusement, il avait trop bu pour s’offusquer de se retrouver nu devant ses soldats.

En arrivant en haut des marches, elle regarda autour d’elle et constata que peux de choses avaient changé entre la chambre de l’Evanuri et celle de l’Inquisitrice. Les vitraux étaient différents, les peintures et les tentures également, mais pour le reste c’était exactement pareil.

Lentement, elle accompagna Fen’Harel jusqu’à son lit et le laissa s’écrouler dessus. Elle le borda tendrement et après avoir fermé les grandes fenêtres pour éviter de laisser rentrer le froid, elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

Alors qu’elle allait partir, la voix de l’Evanuri l’arrêta.

« Attends. »

Elle vint à son chevet, s’asseyant au bord du lit.

« Reste avec moi. » Demanda-t-il en tendant une main pour attraper son poignet.

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. » Dit-elle doucement, essayant de libérer son bras.

« Je m’en moque. » Répondit-il, reprenant un peu plus conscience. Elle aurait aimé qu’il soit aussi conscient quand il s’était agit de monter les marches de la tour. « Ne me laisse pas seul ce soir. » Dit-il.

Elle laissa son regard de poser sur la grande vitre qui donnait sur la tour des chevaliers. Nelwyn ne lui en voudrait surement pas de la laisser seule ce soir.

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-elle en souriant. Elle retira ses bottes et son pantalon, ne gardant que sa longue tunique en lin, puis se glissa sous les draps avec lui.

 _Je partage mon lit avec le loup implacable_. Songea-t-elle soudain. Son archiviste aurait surement fait une attaque en apprenant ça. Elle ne put retenir un rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Solas, pensant qu’elle se moquait de lui.

« Rien, venhan. » elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l’Evanuri et il se détendit. « Dors maintenant. »


	19. Chapter 19

En traversant l’Eluvian, l’inquisitrice sut immédiatement qu’elle venait de pénétrer dans une zone plus proche de l’immatériel que tous les lieux qu’elle avait pu explorer jusqu’alors.

Nelwyn était à côté d’elle et lui fit un sourire d’encouragement alors qu’elle avançait prudemment sur le pont de cristal sur lequel ils avaient débouchés.

Moins d’une semaine après son retour à Fort Céleste, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le problème des engeances qu’une invitation officielle était arrivée pour la convier, elle et tous les chevaliers, à la cité d’or.

Comme il était coutume après chaque tournoi, le vainqueur était convié dans la cité des dieux pour recevoir leur bénédiction. Si le vainqueur n’était pas un guerrier arcanique, il venait accompagné de sa famille, fusse-t-elle noble ou roturière, pour témoigner de la bonté des Evanuri.

Lorsqu’un guerrier arcanique sortait vainqueur, ce qui était quasiment chaque fois le cas, l’ensemble des chevaliers était convié à la cérémonie, pour rendre hommage à l’Ordre et au guerrier.

Fennan leva les yeux vers les immenses tours qui s’élevaient à des hauteurs vertigineuses. La cité tout entière semblait être faite d’or et de cristal et resplendissait devant elle. En jetant un regard aux alentours, elle vit que qu’elle voyait habituellement dans l’immatériel. Des bribes de paysages, changeants, volatiles, mais pourtant bien différents de ce qu’elle avait vécu en entrant physiquement dans l’immatériel du temps de l’Inquisition.

Cette vision-là n’était pas brisée. Bien au contraire, elle était absolument parfaite. Le soleil baignait les lieux d’une lumière quasi divine, se reflétant dans le cristal et ne laissant presque aucune ombre.

Alors qu’elle s’émerveillait encore de la vue, à deux pas de l’Eluvian, ses camarades avaient quant à eux déjà traversé la moitié du pont qui reliait la cité à l’unique point d’arrivée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle courut les rejoindre.

Fen’Harel était parti avant eux, au petit matin. L’inquisitrice n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’émerveiller en voyant Solas revêtir sa tenue « officielle » d’Evanuri.

Tout comme Mythal lorsqu’elle l’avait rencontrée la première fois, Fen’Harel portait une tenue faite de blanc et d’or. Il portait une longue tunique constituée de nombreuses couches de tissu toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Une large ceinture dorée cintrait sa taille, laissant le col de sa tunique entrouvert. Un pendentif en or brillait sur son torse, représentant trois griffes appartenant certainement à un loup.

Sur sa tête était posé un crâne de loup ouvragé qui couvrait une partie de son visage et lui donnait un air sauvage et puissant. Il avait posé ses yeux sur elle et elle avait senti son cœur s’arrêter. Elle se souvint avoir dû résister très fort pour ne pas le retenir plus longtemps avant qu’il ne parte. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette simple pensée.

Le petit groupe arriva devant la porte principale et l’inquisitrice reporta son attention sur le présent.

La porte était grande ouverte et donnait sur un immense jardin composé d’une végétation luxuriante étrange. En y regardant de plus près, elle constata que la plupart des plantes n’en étaient pas vraiment. La végétation était composée de cristal, mais de la magie pulsait dans chaque branche, chaque feuille, chaque fleur. Elle porta son attention sur une fleur bourgeonnante et la vit s’ouvrir devant ses yeux. Un parfum sucré parvint à ses narines et elle regarda le cristal, incrédule. Quelle magie était donc à l’œuvre ici ?

Theron ouvrait la marche et traversa le jardin sans trop y accorder d’attention, tout comme les autres guerrier arcaniques. Elle était là seule du groupe à découvrir toutes ces merveilles pour la première fois.

Quittant à regret le jardin, elle suivit ses camarades jusqu’à l’entrée de la cité fortifiée. Une immense avenue pavée menait de l’entrée des remparts jusqu’à la citadelle. Tout autour, il y avait une multitude de maisons, bien qu’elles parussent éthérées à l’inquisitrice. Remarquant son regard, Elrith désigna du doigt une maison proche.

« La demeure des esprits. » Lui dit-il gentiment.

Elle suivi son regard et vit une forme flotter en direction de la maison et une fois qu’elle sut quoi chercher, elle remarqua que la cité grouillait d’esprits qui allaient et venaient en tous sens.

« N’y a-t-il aucun autre habitant ? » Demanda-t-elle au mage, son regard toujours rivé sur les allées et venues des esprits autour d’eux.

« Non. » Répondit Elrith. « Seuls les Evanuri vivent ici lorsqu’ils sont lassés du monde éveillé. »

Alors qu’ils avançaient le long de la grande avenue jusqu’à la citadelle, elle observa la cité, essayant de retenir chaque petit détail. Près d’une fontaine sur une petite place excentrée de l’avenue se tenait une fontaine autour de laquelle jouaient des élémentaires d’eau. Elle les regarda un instant avant de continuer son chemin. Un peu plus loin un groupe d’esprit était rassemblé autour d’un objet abandonné au sol. Ils semblaient tous obnubilés par cette petite chose qu’elle n’arrivait pas à voir.

Elle quitta le chemin pour se rapprocher et les esprits se dispersèrent en la sentant arriver. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et vit une toute petite peluche en forme de lapin. Alors qu’elle allait la ramasser, Nelwyn l’interrompit.

« Non. Laisse là où elle est. » Dit-elle brusquement. « C’est un gage laissé par ses parents. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Répondit-elle, confuse. « Un gage pour quoi faire ? »

A sa grande surprise ce fut Arlan qui répondit. « Pour guider son âme. » elle écarquilla les yeux et le guérisseur lui indiqua le lieu où se trouvait la peluche. « Regarde. »

Elle reporta son attention sur l’objet abandonné et vit une forme spectrale se matérialiser peu à peu. L’esprit avait à taille et la forme d’un enfant de cinq ou six ans, tout au plus. Il vit la peluche et se pencha pour la saisir. Au moment où le spectre entra en contact avec l’objet, il se dématérialisa.

Nelwyn prit l’inquisitrice par le poignet pour la ramener sur l’avenue.

« Viens, les esprits ne reviendront pas tant qu’on sera là. » Fennan la suivit son regard rivé sur l’esprit du petit garçon. « Il va vite s’adapter, ne t’en fais pas. »

Alors qu’ils retournaient tous sur l’avenue principale, Zatriel, qui n’avait pas bougé mais observait la scène de loin, soupira.

« Il est si jeune. » Dit-il d’une voix sombre. « Aucun de nous ne devrait trouver la mort aussi tôt. »

Fennan observa les esprits revenir entourer l’enfant et l’un d’entre eux le prit par la main tendrement. Le petit garçon suivi l’esprit sans rechigner et ils disparurent au coin de la ruelle.

« Au moins il est à l’abri dans la cité. » Fit remarquer Arlan. « Ce n’est pas le cas de tous ceux qui meurent sans recevoir les rites et la bénédiction de Falon’Din. »

Comprenant soudain l’importance des rites funéraires, l’inquisitrice se rendit compte que son peuple avait continué à pratiquer ces mêmes rites sans en saisir le véritable sens. La voix de Solas retentit à son esprit.

_Les Dalatiens interprètent des bribes d’histoire et de légendes comme ils l’entendent, sans comprendre ce qu’ils font. Ils sont tels des enfants inconscients de jouer avec des connaissances qui les dépassent._

Il lui avait dit cela avec tant colère dans la voix. Avec le recul, il devait vraiment percevoir les Dalatiens comme des enfants ignorants, pas étonnant qu’il ne se considérait pas du même peuple qu’elle. Mais ces rites étaient bel et bien importants, puisqu’ils permettaient aux âmes des défunts de rejoindre la cité des dieux.

Encore que…

A son époque, la cité était nommée la cité noire. Elle l’avait même vue de ses propres yeux dans l’immatériel. Une ville faite de tours brisées et dégageant une aura malsaine. Qu’était-il advenu des milliers d’esprits qui habitaient ces lieux ? A nouveau, elle se rappela les paroles de Solas.

_Un esprit qui se voit nier son but premier n’a d’autre choix que de s’adapter. C’est ce qui différentie un esprit d’un démon. Un démon n’est autre qu’un esprit qui s’est vu refuser son existence première._

Était-il possible que l’apparition du voile ait condamné les habitants de la cité à un destin bien pire que la mort ? En continuant d’appliquer les anciens rites, les Dalatiens ne condamnaient-ils pas leurs proches à devenir des démons dans la cité maudite ? Un souvenir s’imposa alors à elle avec une telle intensité qu’elle en eut la nausée. Elle se revit déposer dans leur tombe le collier de sa mère et l’alliance de son père alors qu’elle terminait le rituel qui devait les conduire dans l’au-delà. Elle avait quinze ans à l’époque et avait réussi surmonter la disparition de ses parents en se persuadant qu’ils avaient une plus belle vie, loin des shemlen et des conflits incessants.

« Fennan ? » La main de Nelwyn se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, réalisant qu’elle était en train de pleurer.

Essuyant vivement ses larmes, elle se força à sourire à son amie.

« Désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. » Elle renifla et porta son attention sur la citadelle. « J’ai l’impression qu’on n’arrivera jamais au bout de cette avenue ! » Dit-elle d’une voix un peu trop enjouée. Si ses camarades avaient remarqué son désarroi, ils ne le montrèrent pas, surement par respect pour elle.

***

En arrivant devant la porte principale, l’inquisitrice rencontra un esprit doué de parole. La seule fois où elle avait rencontré un tel esprit elle était à Boscret, juste après avoir drainé le lac. Un esprit de souveraineté lui avait ordonné de tuer un démon de la colère. L’esprit devant elle était similaire sans l’être tout à fait.

« Bienvenue » annonça l’esprit d’une voix étrangement distante. « Je suis Organisation. J’ai la charge du bon fonctionnement de cette citadelle. »

Les chevaliers saluèrent l’esprit et elle fit de même, curieuse.

« Veuillez suivre les esprits inférieurs qui vous guideront jusqu’à vos chambres. » Fennan tourna la tête et vit en effet des esprits à la lueur verdâtre attendre patiemment près de l’esprit majeur. Elle n’avait jamais rencontré un esprit d’organisation dans ses différentes excursions dans l’immatériel, en avoir un devant elle la fascinait, assez pour lui faire oublier sa baisse de moral un peu plus tôt.

L’esprit se tourna alors vers elle, du moins elle eut cette impression malgré l’apparence presque transparente d’Organisation.

« Vous, là. Venez avec moi. »

Elle hésita une seconde et Zatriel posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien se passer. On se voit tout à l’heure, d’accord ? »

Elle fit un léger sourire au chevalier avant de quitter le groupe en suivant l’esprit. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Zatriel, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la promesse qu’elle avait faite à Mythal. Il allait forcément se passer quelque chose dans cette cité, et cela ne présageait rien de bon si la mise en garde émanait de la déesse protectrice.

Organisation s’arrêta devant une porte et s’adressa à nouveau à elle.

« Voici votre chambre. Une tenue cérémonielle vous y attend. En tant que vainqueur, vous devrez vous présenter au crépuscule devant les Evanuri. » Elle hocha la tête. « Je vous attendrait ici pour vous y escorter. Vous ne devez sortir de cette chambre sous aucun prétexte. »

 _Ah. Pas d’exploration inopinée_. Songea-t-elle un peu déçue.

« C’est entendu. » Répondit-elle poliment à l’esprit.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et y découvrit une pièce anormalement lumineuse vu l’absence de fenêtre. Tout était superbement ouvragé. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et occupait une grande partie de l’espace. Un peu plus loin, elle vit une table rectangulaire dépourvue de pieds qui flottait tout simplement en l’air. Dessus étaient disposés une multitude de mets et de boissons tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

 _Ah, cela va être dur de résister à la tentation si elle est sous mon nez tout au long de mon séjour._ Pensa-t-elle en essayant d’ignorer la bonne odeur qui lui mettait l’eau à la bouche.

Dans une alcôve, elle découvrit un portant sur lequel était accroché une robe magnifique qui offrait un dégradé de verts absolument superbe. En s’approchant, elle vit un petit mot posé juste à côté.

_J’ai pensé que le vert te mettrait plus en valeur que le blanc et l’or._

_A très vite._

_S._

Elle sourit en voyant le mot laissé par Solas et observa la robe de plus près. Elle était constituée de nombreuses couches d’étoffes, quasi transparentes individuellement mais formant un ensemble époustouflant. En l’enfilant, elle sentit la magie qui imprégnait le tissu, préservant le vêtement frais et léger et lui conférant cet aspect bien particulier qui donnait l’impression d’être en permanence baigné de lumière à travers une légère brise.

Mythal portait le même sortilège le jour où Abelas l’avait conduite jusqu’à la déesse et un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

La robe laissait ses bras et son dos nus et mettait en valeur sa silhouette gracile. Les bijoux qui accompagnaient la tenue venait parfaire son apparence. Elle termina de s’habiller et déposa sur sa tête la tiare sculptée en forme d’arbre, motif rappelant les vallaslin de Mythal.

Elle occupa le temps restant en méditant. En cet endroit, l’appel de l’immatériel était beaucoup plus puissant que d’habitude et il était difficile d’y résister.

***

A la tombée du jour, elle ouvrit sa porte et ne fut pas surprise d’y trouver Organisation, qui l’attendait comme annoncé.

« Bien. » Dit l’esprit visiblement satisfait qu’elle soit à l’heure. « Ne tardons pas plus. »

Elle suivit l’esprit à travers l’immense citadelle, essayant d’absorber chaque détail, chaque recoin qu’elle pouvait apercevoir. Hormis des plafonds incroyablement hauts soutenus par des colonnes ouvragées, elle remarqua également la présence de nombreuses statues qu’elle avait souvent vues dans les ruines elfiques partout dans Thedas.

Des hahls majestueux et des archers l’arc bandé encadraient les principales entrées tandis que de nombreuses sculptures représentant une sphère sculptée en forme d’arbre crépitaient d’énergie un peu partout. Lorsqu’elle déboucha dans ce qui semblait être le cœur de la citadelle, elle se trouva devant un véritable panthéon. La pièce était immense et circulaire et donnait sur neuf immenses trônes qui surplombaient la pièce. Derrière chaque trône d’or massif se trouvait une statue représentant le dieu qui siégeait. Deux trônes étaient plus grands que les autres et étaient positionnés face à l’entrée, elle reconnut la statue de femme dragon propre à Mythal et découvrit celle d’Elgar’nan qui le représentait, le soleil tenu fermement dans sa main tendue vers le ciel.

De part et d’autre de Mythal et Elgar’nan se tenaient les trônes encore vides de Dirthamen et Falon’Din, puis Andruil et Ghilan’nain, June, Sylaise et Fen’Harel.

Certaines statues lui étaient familières, d’autres beaucoup moins, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder plus longtemps là-dessus car les Evanuri firent leur entrée.

Si elle avait trouvé Fen’Harel majestueux en le voyant quitter Fort Céleste, ce n’était rien comparé à la beauté et au rayonnement de Mythal et Elgar’nan qui irradiaient de pouvoir et de lumière devant elle. Tous les autres Evanrui étaient également sous leur plus bel aspect et leur présence était bien plus imposante qu’au tournoi.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour se fendre d’une profonde révérence, saluant et acceptant la supériorité des dieux devant elle.

« Bienvenue, Fennan. » Annonça Elgar’nan, son regard d’or la transperçant presque par son intensité.

« Bienvenue, mon enfant. » Ajouta Mythal d’une voix qui parut faible à l’inquisitrice.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de se questionner plus avant car Elgar’nan invita ensuite les chevaliers à les rejoindre.

Contrairement à elle, ils n’avaient pas eu à se changer et portaient toujours leurs armures et armes d’apparat. En la voyant, Elrith marqua une pause, surprit, avant de lui accorder un sourire qu’elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Il allait parler mais Rimaya lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, comme à chaque fois qu’elle voulait empêcher son frère de se ridiculiser en public et il se ravisa.

Zatriel la rejoignit et se positionna à sa droite. Avec sa carrure hors norme et son armure de plaques, il ressemblait à un véritable chevalier comme les berruier d’Orlaïs, sans les masques et les plumes ridicules. Il lui fit un sourire avant de murmurer à voix basse pour qu’elle soit la seule à l’entendre.

« Je reste près de toi alors détends-toi, petite sœur. »

Ses paroles eurent l’effet escompté car elle se sentit tout de suite moins tendue. Elle lui murmura un remerciement et Mythal prit la parole.

« Soyez tous les bienvenus en notre demeure. Ce jour nous sommes réunis pour honorer la force et le courage d’une guerrière arcanique qui a su faire montre de sagesse et de puissance lors du Grand Tournoi. »

Mythal posa son regard sur Fennan et elle comprit sa question silencieuse. Avait-elle respecté sa promesse ? Elle hocha subrepticement la tête et la déesse fit de même, rassurée.

« Fennan, avance-toi au centre de la pièce je te prie. »

Elle s’exécuta et lorsque ses pieds se retrouvèrent à l’exact centre de la rotonde, elle sentit soudain un sort d’entrave s’emparer d’elle dans une violente décharge de foudre qui la paralysa, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Fen’Harel se leva soudain de son trône et il ne fut pas le seul. D’autres Evanuri, comme Falon’Din et Sylaise s’étaient également levés, choqués.

« Que signifie ceci ? » Demanda Mythal, son regard courroucé posé sur Elgar’nan qui était resté impassible.

Les guerrier arcaniques voulurent s’approcher de Fennan pour l’aider mais la voix du chef du Panthéon retentit fermement dans le grand hall.

« Cela suffit ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant une explication à l’affront qui était en train d’être commis.

Il se tourna vers les autres Evanuri.

« Mes confrères, je suis navré de devoir agir de la sorte, mais c’était le seul moyen pour moi de réunir tous les traîtres sur un même lieu sans éveiller de soupçons.

« Elgar’nan, qu’es-tu en train de… » commença Mythal avant d’être interrompue par la main impérieuse de son époux.

« Silence, traîtresse. »

L’inquisitrice regardait la scène, choquée par ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

 _Mythal a été trahie._ La voix sterne d’Abelas sonna à ses oreilles, le souvenir de sa première arrivée dans les ruines du Vir’abelasan devint plus fort. _Trahie par ses pairs et assassinée._

 _Non pas ça !_ Songea-t-elle soudain alarmée.

« Je souhaite porter mes accusations de traîtrise sur Mythal et Fen’Harel, qui ont abusé de notre bienveillance pour répandre une étrange maladie sur nos terres. » Il fit une pause suffisante pour laisser aux autres Evanuri le temps d’assimiler l’information avant de reprendre. « Ils ont saboté mes efforts pour me procurer l’arme de nos ennemis, en détruisant mon seul accès à la roche de sang et ont laissé les oubliés prendre l’avantage sur nous. »

« Mensonges ! » se récria Solas, hors de lui. « Nous avons empêché la folie de prendre le pas sur cette terre, nous… » Il fut interrompu par Elgar’nan.

« Ah donc tu ne nies pas avoir détruit ma mine. Je savais que le loup traînait en permanence autour de Mythal. As-tu également corrompu nos fiers guerriers arcaniques avec ta traîtrise ? »

Andruil prit alors la parole, son regard fermement posé sur l’inquisitrice. Elle n’avait pas apprécié son départ précipité et elle sentait que sa décision impulsive allait lui coûter cher.

« Il a envoyé Fennan renforcer la rébellion de mes sujets au lieu de l’endiguer. » Dit-elle calmement. « Je pense qu’il a comploté contre chacun de nous. Apprendre qu’il est derrière le commandement des guerriers arcaniques me désole car il ternit leur honneur avec sa trahison. »

« C’est faux ! » Tenta de répondre Nelwyn. Incrédule devant les accusations portée sur son chef. « Fen’Harel nous a toujours enseigné l’honneur et la bonté. Il… »

« Cette enfant ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. » Répondit Andruil, lui coupant la parole. « Le chien est aveugle aux intentions de son maître. Ils ont été rendus complices de trahison mais ce n’est pas leur faute. » Son attention se porta ensuite sur l’inquisitrice à nouveau. « Fennan en revanche savait parfaitement ce qu’elle faisait. Elle a rencontré le chef de la rébellion qui n’est autre qu’un ancien serviteur de Mythal ! »

Un murmure désapprobateur commença à parcourir les Evanuri et Fen’Harel sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines devant cette mascarade.

« C’est totalement absurde. » dit-il.

Elgar’nan ne l’écouta pas et annonça devant tous les Evanuri et chevaliers.

« Je déclare l’ordre des guerriers arcaniques dissout, chaque combattant devra retourner chez l’Evanuri a qui il appartient. Mythal, Fen’Harel et Fennan, vous êtes tous trois condamnés à mort. »

Mythal, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le discours de son époux, se tourna vers lui.

« J’accepte de recevoir ta punition puisque mes actes pour sauver cette terre sont apparemment considérés comme une traîtrise. » Dit-elle calmement.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut tellement choquant que l’inquisitrice ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu’il se passait.

Elgar’nan dégaina une longue épée qu’il utilisa pour transpercer le corps de la déesse de part en part.

« NON !! » S’écria Fen’Harel en voyant le sang de son amie se répandre le long de la lame, souillant sa robe immaculée. « Elgar’nan je jure que je… »

« Arrêtez-le ! » Ordonna Elgar’nan.

June et Andruil réagirent immédiatement et vinrent pour arrêter Solas. Un énorme fracas retentit et pour la première fois, elle le vit sous sa forme de dragon.

Un immense dragon noir, avec trois paires d’yeux rouges sang se tenait dans le hall. Malgré la taille imposante de la pièce, il détruisit une bonne partie du mur derrière lui avant de pousser un rugissement assourdissant. Il prit son envol, détruisant le toit et faisant pleuvoir une multitude de débris sur les chevaliers toujours sous le choc.

Deux autres dragons se lancèrent à la poursuite de Fen’Harel et Fennan reconnut les écailles écarlates d’Andruil. Elle se jura à ce moment précis d’arracher elle-même le cœur de la déesse.

Dans l’agitation causée par l’enchaînement des événements, Elrith était venu rejoindre Fennan.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais te libérer. » Dit-il en se concentrant pour rassembler son pouvoir.

Étrangement, il ne se passa rien et il rouvrit les yeux, déconcerté.

« Je n’arrive pas à utiliser ma magie. » Dit-il incrédule. « Zatriel ! » Appela-t-il et le chevalier arriva presque aussitôt à son niveau. « Je n’arrive pas à utiliser mon pouvoir. J’ai besoin d’aide pour rompre l’entrave. »

« Pareil pour moi. » Répondit son ami. « Impossible d’utiliser ma lame spectrale. »

Il appela ses compagnons qui s’était tous réunis autour de l’inquisitrice. Aucun d’entre eux n’arrivait à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

 _Ne bois ni ne mange rien durant ton séjour._ Avait dit Mythal.

Se pourrait-il que…

« Dites-moi comment rompre le sort. » Demanda-t-elle. « Je pense pouvoir utiliser ma magie. »

Elrith lui enseigna les paroles pour désamorcer le piège et elle prononça le sort. Aussitôt, elle retrouva l’usage de son corps et pu bouger librement. Soulagée, elle leva les yeux vers le trône d’Elgar’nan et vit Mythal, toujours empalée sur la lame de l’Evanuri.

Morte.

Elgar’nan semblait se délecter à la vue de son corps sans vie sur sa lame, à tel point qu’elle en eut la nausée.

« Il faut te sortir d’ici. » Dit Nelwyn qui regardait autour d’eux à l’affût de la moindre opportunité. « Les esprits du palais sont ébranlés et ne remarqueront pas notre fuite, avec June et Andruil occupés à pourchasser Fen’Harel, on a peut-être une chance de s’en sortir. »

« Pour aller où ? » demanda Arlan calmement. « Fort Céleste n’est plus une option et nous n’avons aucun autre endroit où nous réfugier.

Elle les vit débattre de la meilleure cachette et réalisa soudain qu’ils risquaient tous leur vie s’ils décidaient de l’aider à fuir.

« Je vais partir seule. » Décida-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi » La coupa Zatriel.

« Je ne dis pas n’importe quoi. » coupa-t-elle. « Vous n’avez plus accès à votre magie, fuir tous ensemble ne pourra jamais fonctionner. De plus qui sait si l’Eluvian sera encore ouvert au bout du pont. Etant donné qu’Elgar’nan a tout orchestré, il y a fort à parier que non. »

Devant la logique de ses propos, ils se turent.

« Pour l’instant vous n’êtes pas encore considérés comme des traîtres. Laissez-moi fuir seule et porter ce fardeau. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous avoir fait tomber en disgrâce. »

« Qu’importe la disgrâce. » répliqua Zatriel, agacé. « On n’abandonne jamais un autre guerrier. »

Les autres opinèrent, certains plus que d’autres et elle réalisa soudain qu’ils ne la laisseraient jamais prendre ce risque.

Elle dû prendre alors une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie. Regardant chaque chevalier avec toute la tendresse qu’elle pouvait ressentir pour eux, elle prononça une formule de sommeil qui plongea tout le petit groupe dans un sommeil artificiel.

Le fait qu’ils n’aient plus accès à leur magie lui permit de lancer le sort sans craindre d’être contrée. Aussitôt après, elle se faufila en direction de la sortie.

Alors qu’elle allait poser la main sur la poignée de la grande porte, la voix d’Elgar’nan la figea sur place.

« Elle s’enfuit ! Ne laissez pas la jeune louve s’échapper ! »

Prise de panique, elle décida que le moment était venu d’utiliser son dernier atout. Concentrant son pouvoir dans sa main gauche, elle utilisa l’ancre pour ouvrir une faille sur l’immatériel et se jeta à travers sans se soucier d’où elle pourrait bien atterrir.

Dès qu’elle traversa la faille, elle la referma derrière elle et tout ne fut plus que vide et silence.

Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, elle se releva. En regardant autour d’elle, elle ne distingua pas la lumière verdâtre de l’immatériel et sentit les ténèbres peser sur ses épaules.

Une voix atrocement familière retentit alors non loin d’elle.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu’avons-nous là ? »

Elle retourna brusquement et contempla sans surprise le visage souriant d’Anaris.


	20. Chapter 20

En voyant Anaris, elle n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Le dieu oublié la regardait avec curiosité mais elle ne décelait pas encore d’agressivité de sa part. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il n’allait pas lui sauter à la gorge d’une minute à l’autre.

« De retour dans les Abysses à ce que je vois. » Ronronna-t-il. « Et sans escorte. » 

« En effet. » Répondit-elle d’une voix plus assurée qu’elle ne l’était vraiment.

Elle réarrangea sa tenue, essayant d’avoir l’air digne malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Anaris parut un instant surprit, puis il éclata de rire.

« Et puis-je savoir ce que tu viens faire ici sans Fen’Harel ? »

Elle devait bien choisir ses mots. Elle avait tout autant de chances de mourir ici qu’elle en avait en restant dans la cité d’or. Décidant d’y aller au culot, elle regarda Anaris droit dans les yeux et annonça d’une voix impérieuse.

« Je suis venue récupérer mon ami. »

Dans les yeux du dieu oublié, elle vit une étincelle de malice.

« Ah. L’esprit. » Dit-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « Il doit être quelque part dans les geôles. »

L’inquisitrice serra les dents. Elle n’avait pas réussi, malgré tous ses efforts, à retrouver la trace de Cole depuis qu’elle savait qu’il était entre les mains des Oubliés. Et voilà qu’Anaris parlait de lui comme d’un vulgaire objet.

Abandonné dans une geôle… encore. Lorsqu’elle croisa de nouveau le regard d’Anaris, elle avait réussi à dompter sa peur.

« Je veux le récupérer. »

« Ah ? » Demanda-t-il. « Et pour quelle raison je te laisserai faire ? »

Elle leva sa main gauche et l’ancre crépita.

« Parce que contrairement à Fen’Harel, je n’aurai aucun scrupule à ouvrir de nouveau une brèche assez grande pour laisser passer l’ensemble des Evanuri dans les Abysses. » Elle vit les yeux d’Anaris s’écarquiller légèrement et sourit. « J’étais justement à la cité d’or, vois-tu. Un endroit fascinant. » Elle commença à marcher autour du dieu oublié lentement, reprenant doucement le contrôle de ses émotions. « C’est fou ce que les frontières sont minces… Il suffirait de deux doigts… » Joignant le reste à la parole, elle frotta son index et son pouce, les écartant lentement l’un de l’autre. Le crépitement passa de sa main à un point vide entre eux et une minuscule faille se forma au rythme de ses doigts.

« Stop ! » Dit soudain Anaris. Tout amusement avait disparu et il avait les yeux rivés sur la faille. « Referme ça immédiatement. »

« Pas tant que je n’aurai pas la promesse de pouvoir repartir avec mon ami. »

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien te tuer. » Objecta-t-il sans quitter la faille des yeux.

« Tu pourrais. Mais pas assez vite pour m’empêcher d’ouvrir une faille entre ta jolie petite cachette et la cité d’or. Les Evanuri ravageraient ces lieux comme on souffle une bougie. »

Le bluff de l’inquisitrice était très risqué, et sa réussite dépendait entièrement de sa capacité à garder son calme malgré les événements.

 _La partie de grâce perfide la plus importante de ton existence._ Pensa-t-elle en essayant de calmer son pouls.

Anaris réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Finalement il sembla parvenir à une conclusion et elle le vit serrer les dents.

« Très bien. Tu peux récupérer ton stupide esprit. »

Elle referma aussitôt la faille et sentit son énergie baisser encore d’un cran. Elle n’allait pas pouvoir faire la fière très longtemps à ce rythme.

« Parfait. Conduis-moi à lui et je m’en irai. » Dit-elle en relevant le menton, l’air digne.

Heureusement, sa tenue ajoutait du crédit à son discours.

L’animosité d’Anaris était flagrante et elle sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser tellement la tension était palpable alors qu’il l’accompagnait à travers de nombreux dédales.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures entières. Heureusement pour elle, il n’avait pas l’air de savoir comment fonctionnait l’ancre, car après s’être autant éloignée de la cité, il n’y avait plus aucun risque que les Evanuri débarquent si jamais elle ouvrait une faille.

Mais la magie emprisonnée dans sa main était propre à Fen’Harel et ce dernier ne partageait pas ses secrets aussi facilement. Pour cela, elle lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

Au bout d’un moment interminable, ils s’arrêtèrent enfin devant un mur qui avait tout l’air d’être composé de lyrium rouge brut.

Depuis tout ce temps, Cole était enfermé là-dedans ? Anaris posa sa main sur la roche et elle disparut, laissant apparaître Cole, prostré au sol, murmurant des paroles inintelligibles.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Cole ! Cole, tu m’entends, c’est moi. Je suis venue te chercher. »

Il releva lentement la tête et croisa son regard. Il était mal en point, elle pouvait le sentir en le touchant. La voix d’Anaris détourna son attention.

« Je t’ai promis que tu pourrais le récupérer. En revanche, je n’ai rien promis quant au fait de te laisser partir. »

Comprenant son plan, elle se releva brusquement mais Cole était toujours au sol. Anaris lui fit un sourire mauvais.

« Adieu, Fennan. »

Il érigea à nouveau le mur de lyrium rouge entre eux et elle se heurta à la roche brutalement.

« Anaris !! » hurla-t-elle en vain à travers la paroi. 

La cellule de nouveau close, elle sentit le peu de magie qui lui restait être drainée par le lyrium. Elle comprit alors la raison pour laquelle son ami était resté coincé ici. Il n’avait pas pu utiliser de magie pour se glisser dans l’immatériel.

***

Cole avait replongé dans sa litanie incessante et l’inquisitrice avait du mal à réfléchir, dérangée par le bourdonnement incessant en provenance des murs. Elle n’avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour ouvrir une nouvelle faille, il fallait qu’elle se repose. Le cas de Cole l’inquiétait encore plus. Il n’avait pas montré de signe familier depuis qu’elle l’avait retrouvé, comme s’il ne la voyait même pas.

Elle avait donc deux possibilités, se reposer assez pour ouvrir une faille et filer immédiatement après, ou utiliser le reste de son énergie pour améliorer l’état de son ami.

La décision ne fut pas longue à venir, Cole passait avant tout le reste.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s’assit en tailleur devant lui et posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il cessa de se balancer d’avant en arrière et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Profitant de ce contact, elle projeta son esprit dans celui de Cole et fut abasourdie par la tempête d’émotions qui balayaient son esprit.

Pas étonnant qu’il soit si peu réactif.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de calmer le courant de ses pensées, brûlant ses dernières réserves de magie dans l’opération.

Lorsque le flux ralentit assez pour former des pensées cohérentes, elle se retrouva projetée dans une multitude de souvenirs.

Elle vit les plaines sifflantes, la main de Cole alors qu’il se penchait pour ramasser un morceau de poterie brisée. Sa vision se brouilla alors que le visage d’Anaris venait remplacer le souvenir et elle ressentit une profonde douleur. Pas une douleur physique, non, quelque chose de plus profond, comme si ta tête était retenue dans un étau qui se refermerait un peu plus chaque seconde.

_Cole hurle de douleur. Il veut que ça s’arrête, que tout s’arrête. La voix d’Anaris résonne dans ses oreilles._

_« Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. »_

_La voix de Cole lui répond._

_« Jamais. »_

_A nouveau la douleur. Encore plus forte, insupportable._

Des cris à nouveau. Cette fois-ci ce n’est pas Cole, c’est elle.

Relâchant brusquement la tête de son ami, elle tomba à la renverse. La douleur s’était arrêtée dès que le contact avec Cole avait été rompu, mais le souvenir pulsait toujours dans sa tête.

Elle était essoufflée, épuisée, brisée. Le bourdonnement du lyrium s’intensifia, puis tout devint noir.

***

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Cole au-dessus d’elle. Il était baigné dans la lueur du lyrium rouge et cette vision la fit sursauter.

« Tout va bien. C’est moi. » Dit Cole de son habituelle voix douce.

Elle se redressa et porta aussitôt une main à sa tête. Elle avait tellement mal au crâne.

« Cole ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

L’esprit hocha la tête.

« Perdu, la douleur était trop forte, j’ai tenté de résister mais la douleur… » Il porta ses yeux sur elle. « Vous m’avez fait oublier. Comme moi. »

Elle avait vraiment fait cela ? Si ce que Cole faisait en permanence était de prendre sur lui physiquement la douleur des autres, alors il méritait encore plus son respect.

Se forçant à lui sourire, elle lui demanda.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente ? »

« Quelques heures. » Répondit Cole distraitement alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

Vérifiant son niveau d’énergie, elle estima avoir assez de puissance pour tenter d’ouvrir une faille et quitter les Abysses.

« Partons d’ici. » Dit-elle en se redressant.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Cole.

***

Elle avait créé la faille en étant persuadée de déboucher quelque part dans les alentours de la cité d’or, mais lorsqu’elle déboucha à l’air libre avec Cole, elle remarqua avant tout le ciel verdâtre de l’immatériel.

« Étrange… » Dit-elle à voix basse en observant autour d’elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit où ils étaient.

Son ami lut dans ses pensées et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Vous êtes trop fatiguée pour y retourner. Il faut dormir. Ce n’est pas dangereux ici. »

Facile à dire, pensa-t-elle en sondant les alentours. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de nombreux esprits à la ronde, bien qu’aucun n’ait osé approcher pour l’instant.

Avec l’aide de Cole, elle trouva une caverne tout juste assez grande pour les abriter tous les deux. Elle aménagea du mieux qu’elle put leur abri avant d’allumer un feu voilé pour se réchauffer.

Une fois assise devant le feu, sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, elle essaya de se repérer. Le paysage était rocailleux avec quelques arbres éparpillés çà et là. Cela lui rappela certains aspects de la côte orageuse, heureusement sans la pluie battante.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle à Cole ?

« Hors de portée. » Répondit-il évasivement.

Elle hocha la tête, cette réponse suffirait pour l’instant.

Après un long moment à rester silencieuse en regardant le feu danser devant ses yeux, elle capta un mouvement par-delà le feu de camp. Elle se redressa un peu et aperçu deux esprits qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de leur campement improvisé.

Elle esquissa un geste dans le but de se relever et l’un des deux esprits prit immédiatement la fuite. Le second resta à une distance raisonnable mais n’avança pas plus.

Comprenant le message, elle resta assise et attendit patiemment. Cole observait la scène immobile et silencieux. Alors que le fuyard se rapprochait à nouveau, il murmura.

« Peur et Tristesse » Cole se tourna vers elle. « Ils sont attirés par vous. »

Peur et Tristesse, de son temps, ils auraient été Terreur et Désespoir, deux démons terriblement redoutables. Normal, songea-t-elle. La tristesse et la peur étaient des sentiments forts.

Songeant aux failles qu’elle avait refermées, elle se rappela avoir souvent vu des démons de ces deux types particuliers sur une même faille. Les esprits avaient dû être attirés par la peur du peuple et la tristesse de ceux qui avaient perdus des proches. Aspirés par la faille, ils se métamorphosaient ensuite en ce que le monde attendait d’eux… des démons. Alors que les deux esprits s’approchaient toujours tout doucement, elle se demanda ce à quoi aurait ressemblé le monde en l’absence de préjugés. Si personne ne s’attendait à voir des démons surgir de l’immatériel, les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes…

Elle sursauta en sentant un contact froid sur son bras et vit que Tristesse la touchait du bout des doigts. Peur avait fait un bond en arrière en la voyant sursauter, mais ne s’était pas enfuit.

Le contact de l’esprit de tristesse était étrangement apaisant. Elle leva les yeux vers l’esprit et lui fit un sourire, l’encourageant.

Ne la voyant pas reculer ou tenter de l’attaquer, il gagna un peu en assurance et leva sa main plus haut, la déposant doucement sur sa joue. Au contact de l’esprit, elle fut envahie par une multitude de souvenirs emplis de tristesse. Des souvenirs de l’inquisition, mais aussi d’Elvenhan.

Des larmes se mirent à couler lentement sur ses joues. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle pleurait. Était-ce pour la mort de Mythal, la douleur de Cole ou pour toute l’inquisition ? Elle ne savait pas mais cela n’importait plus. Avec l’aide de Tristesse, elle laissa s’échapper ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Cole surveillait la scène avec attention. Il avait laissé approcher les esprits car ils n’avaient aucune mauvaise intention. Ils pourraient même s’avérer utiles. Pendant que Tristesse vidait l’inquisitrice de tout ce qu’elle retenait en elle depuis la victoire de Corypheus, il invita Peur à le rejoindre. Reconnaissant en lui un compatriote esprit, il s’approcha plus facilement. Une fois qu’il fut aux côtés de Cole, Peur murmura d’une voix presque inintelligible.

« Elle brille. » Dit-il en la regardant. « C’est beaucoup trop pour nous… »

« Je sais. » Répondit Cole doucement. « Elle a besoin d’aide pour briller moins fort. »

« Pourquoi ne laisse-t-elle pas couler ses émotions, comme tout le monde ? »

Cole hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Elle n’a jamais appris. »

« Cela fait peur. Je comprends. » Répondit l’esprit.

« Ce n’est pas ça. » le détrompa Cole. « Elle ne sait pas qu’elle peut le faire seule. »

Reportant son attention sur ce qu’était en train de faire Tristesse, Peur reprit la parole.

« Tant de tristesse pour si peu d’années… »

« Si tu penses qu’elle est pleine de tristesse, attends d’explorer ses peurs. » Répondit Cole.

Depuis qu’il connaissait l’inquisitrice, il vivait un véritable calvaire de ne pas pouvoir aider la jeune femme. Elle représentait pour lui un véritable appel à l’aide, et pourtant son pouvoir n’avait aucun effet sur elle.

Une fois elle lui avait demandé ce qu’il voyait en elle.

« Vous brillez trop. » Lui avait-il répondu, faisant référence non pas à la marque comme elle avait décidé de l’interpréter, mais à la multitude de sentiments qu’elle gardait enfouis en elle.

Tristesse retira lentement sa main pour essuyer les dernières larmes des joues de l’inquisitrice, elle avait certes les yeux gonflés, mais elle semblait aussi un peu plus calme. D’un geste, Cole encouragea Peur à prendre le relais.

Il la vit hésiter devant Peur, rien de plus normal. Il encouragea l’inquisitrice du regard, il serait là pour lui apporter toute la compassion dont elle avait besoin ensuite.

Lorsque peur toucha l’inquisitrice elle sentit son pouls s’accélérer. Un sentiment d’urgence et de fuite la submergea mais elle était comme paralysée sur place. Elle revit défiler des choses horribles, sa première rencontre avec des araignées géantes, la première fois qu’elle avait frôlé la mort.

Des peur rationnelles, propre à l’instinct de survie.

Puis vinrent les peurs plus vicieuses. La peur de perdre un proche. La peur de faire les mauvais choix. La peur des conséquences, l’impuissance.

La voix de Peur retentit alors dans ses oreilles.

« Le meilleur moyen de ne plus avoir peur, c’est d’accepter que parfois on puisse perdre le contrôle. »

L’esprit la relâcha alors et elle battit des paupières reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions le souffle court.

« Merci » Dit-elle aux deux esprits qui flottaient à ses côtés.

Cole croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Ils sont venus pour aider. Ils ont vu la lumière et ont aidé. » Dit-il « Maintenant que la peur et la tristesse se sont apaisés, il y a de nouveau de la place pour tout le reste » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Le reste ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Amour, Colère, Valeur, Force… Vengeance. »

Le dernier mot de Cole avait été choisi bien précisément.

 _Vengeance_ … Songea l’inquisitrice. Mythal l’avait nommée la Louve Vengeresse. Ce n’était certainement pas pour rien.

Si elle devait venger la mort de la déesse, elle le ferait avec plaisir.

Tout d’abord, elle devait retrouver Solas. Ensuite elle ferait en sorte de trouver un moyen de faire payer Elgar’nan pour l’horreur qui avait été commise à la cité d’or.

***

Solas avait quitté sa forme de dragon dès qu’il avait pu sortir de la cité. Il avait basculé dans l’immatériel avant qu’Andruil ou June ne puisse le repérer. Il était beaucoup plus malin qu’eux lorsqu’il s’agissait de passer inaperçu.

Une fois hors de portée dans l’immatériel, il avait cependant laissé ses émotions l’emporter.

Mythal était morte. Tuée de la main Elgar’nan en personne et devant la totalité des Evanuri. Elle était la seule qui valait la peine d’être écoutée. La seule qui se souciait du Peuple et non de sa propre personne.

Et maintenant elle n’était plus de ce monde.

Il était tellement en colère après eux et après lui-même que ses mains tremblaient. Il aurait dû voir venir les choses, il aurait alors pu préparer une contre-attaque. Il aurait dû protéger son amie, lui épargner un tel destin. Au lieu de ça, il avait plongé la tête la première dans le piège, entraînant avec lui ses guerriers…

Il réalisa qu’il avait abandonné Fennan et les chevaliers entre leurs mains. Se maudissant d’y penser que maintenant, il voulut faire demi-tour mais réalisa qu’en l’état, il n’avait aucune chance de les sauver.

Il serra les poings si fort que ses ongles entamèrent sa peau, faisant goutter du sang sur le sol.

Il avait échoué à protéger Mythal, il avait trahi les guerriers arcaniques, il avait abandonné Fennan à une mort certaine…

Il frappa si fort dans le rocher non loin de lui qu’il entendit et sentit ses os se briser sur le coup. Un sort de soin répara les fractures immédiatement et il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que la douleur soit insoutenable.

Il devait retourner à Fort Céleste, protéger et sécuriser les lieux au cas où ses protégées auraient besoin d’un abri.

Il se rassura un peu en sentant toujours la présence de l’ancre sur Fennan. Il fallait seulement espérer qu’elle n’avait pas été capturée pour être torturée plus tard…

Prenant l’apparence d’un énorme loup noir aux six yeux rouge sang, il se faufila dans l’immatériel en direction de sa demeure.

***

En arrivant à Fort Céleste, il trouva la forteresse ravagée. Les remparts avaient été partiellement détruits, ainsi que le toit et certaines tourelles. Des blocs de pierre immenses trônaient dans la cour et il vit distinctement les profondes entailles laissées dans la roche par les griffes d’un dragon. Tout ce qui était en bois avait brûlé et de la fumée s’échappait encore à certains endroits de la forteresse.

Aucun doute que June et Andruil, n’ayant pas réussi à le poursuivre, avaient anticipés sa prochaine destination. Ne l’y trouvant pas non plus, ils avaient dû réduire sa demeure en cendres pour le seul principe de le priver de son abri.

Reprenant son apparence elfique, Solas contempla les décombres avec une boule dans la gorge. Comment tout avait pu basculer aussi vite ?

Poussant un cri de rage, seul au milieu des ruines, il se réfugia à nouveau dans l’immatériel. Au moins ici, ils ne pouvaient pas le trouver.

Le château avait encore son aspect normal ici, cela ne durerait pas longtemps mais en attendant, il y trouverait un peu de réconfort.

Prenant la direction de ses quartiers, il commença à réfléchir à sa riposte. Les Evanuri étaient allées trop loin, les oubliés étaient allés trop loin. Ils mériteraient tous d’être châtiés pour leur crimes contre le Peuple.

Si seulement il connaissait un moyen de les vaincre tous d’un coup. Les mettre hors d’état de nuire. Ils étaient tous de puissants mages, en combat singulier il avait ses chances. Mais dès lors qu’ils s’y prenaient à plusieurs, il n’avait plus aucun moyen de s’opposer à eux… Ou alors il faudrait les priver de magie. Mais comment priver un Evanuri de sa magie de façon permanente pour le rendre inoffensif ? Pour ça il faudrait l’empêcher d’accéder à l’immatériel… Mais comment ?

Une brusque démangeaison dans sa main gauche détourna son attention une seconde. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que ce qu’il ressentait n’était qu’un écho. Fennan venait d’utiliser l’ancre.

Il poussa un soupir soulagé, avec cet atout, elle était surement hors de danger maintenant. Il lui faisait confiance pour réussir à le retrouver rapidement tandis qu’il allait s’atteler à trouver une solution pour séparer les Evanuri de l’immatériel à jamais…

***

Cole était dans l’immatériel avec l’inquisitrice depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il devait faire quelque chose d’important pour elle, mais il redoutait cet instant sachant que cela causerait beaucoup de souffrance.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps sinon tout allait recommencer.

Alors que la jeune femme était occupée à remettre de l’ordre dans leur petit abri, il se décida à parler.

« Vous devez savoir quelque chose. » Dit-il en triturant ses manches nerveusement.

Elle cessa ce qu’elle était en train de faire et releva ses yeux dorés vers lui.

« Quoi donc Cole ? »

Il grimaça, mal à l’aise. Il n’aimait causer de la souffrance.

« Je dois vous montrer. Des souvenirs… » Dit-il sans rien ajouter.

Il tendit la main et elle la prit sans hésiter. Elle lui faisait confiance.

« Je vais… Je peux… il faut que j’aille à l’intérieur de vous… »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise, avant de se reprendre et de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

« D’accord Cole. Vas-y. »

En quelques secondes, il fusionna son esprit avec celui de l’inquisitrice. Après quelques secondes d’ajustement, il vit à travers ses yeux et bougeait à travers son corps. La sensation était étrange mais il ne s’attarda pas dessus. S’excusant d’avance, il se concentra sur les souvenirs qui importaient…

***

Lorsque le tourbillon d’images cessa de se mouvoir devant les yeux de l’inquisitrice, elle se vit dans la peau de Cole à Fort Céleste. Solas était assis à son bureau au centre de la rotonde et en observant les murs encore presque tous vierges, elle en déduisit que l’inquisition était installée depuis peu.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda Solas en dévisageant l’esprit les sourcils froncés.

Cole regarda Solas et elle vit ce que voyait son ami à chaque fois qu’il sondait quelqu’un.

C’était très étrange, elle entendait les pensées et sentait les émotions dénuées de toute malice, juste telles qu’elles étaient.

_Pourquoi est-ce si dur de récupérer mes pouvoirs ? J’aurai dû récupérer l’orbe et l’ancre quand l’occasion s’est présentée à Darse. Maintenant elle a survécu, comment vais-je pouvoir la tuer maintenant qu’elle est inquisitrice ?_

Les souvenirs changèrent encore et elle se vit à travers les yeux de Cole alors qu’ils pénétraient dans le temple de Mythal pour la première fois. Elle était occupée à emprunter le chemin des dévots tandis que Solas l’observait. Discrètement, Cole sonda le loup implacable.

_Si j’avais su qu’en créant le voile je réduirais mon peuple à errer dans le monde, avide de la moindre miette d’information sur notre prospérité d’antan, j’aurai peut-être fait autrement._

Elle se vit arriver vers lui, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres alors qu’elle venait de compléter le puzzle.

_Elle aurait été parfaite du temps d’Elvenhan… mais elle n’est que l’ombre d’elle-même aujourd’hui. Une ombre trop maline pour son propre bien. Ah. Venhan, comme je regrette de devoir briser ton cœur._

Il avait en effet rompu peu de temps après leur visite dans la foret d’Arbor.

Cole rompit le lien et se dégagea lentement du corps de l’inquisitrice, reprenant une apparence tangible devant elle.

Une larme solitaire avait coulé sur sa joue alors qu’elle assistait à ces souvenirs et elle l’essuya d’un geste brusque. Une information vitale lui avait été donnée qui lui permit de comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi le sort de Dorian l’avait envoyée si loin en arrière.

« Solas a créé le voile ? » Demanda-t-elle abasourdie à Cole.

« Oui. Il voulait punir les faux dieux pour la mort de Mythal. Il ne savait pas qu’il condamnait également son peuple à la mortalité. »

Tout s’expliquait maintenant, la raison pour laquelle il était familier avec tout ce qui avait trait à l’immatériel. Son pouvoir avait toujours été lié au rêve, il avait su le maîtriser au point de créer le voile et priver les Evanuri de magie, les enfermant à tout jamais, comme dans les légendes.

Elle eut un rire nerveux, réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point il s’était moqué d’elle. Elle avait bu ses paroles lorsqu’il lui parlait de ses voyages dans l’immatériel, de la façon dont il avait étudié le voile durant ses nombreux voyages…

_Menteur…_

Elle avait bêtement cru qu’il se souciait de son bien être alors qu’il avait pensé à la tuer dès le début.

_Menteur._

Elle songea à ce qu’il lui avait dit sur le balcon. _Ar lath ma venhan_ …

_Menteur !_

Elle serra les poings pour essayer de calmer la colère qui grondait en elle. L’information principale qu’elle devait retenir de tout cela était la création du voile imminente.

Si elle laissait le temps suivre son cours, Solas allait de nouveau commettre une grave erreur. Elle devait l’en empêcher. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était là, si loin dans le passé, devait être pour l’empêcher de faire ça et ainsi sauver son peuple entier de la décadence.

Ce devait être ça, il fallait que ce soit ça. Le poids des responsabilités devint un peu plus lourd sur ses épaules alors qu’elle réalisait l’ampleur de ce qu’elle devait accomplir.

Où pouvait bien se trouver Solas en ce moment. La réponse était évidente : Fort Céleste. Mais si c’était aussi évident pour elle, la forteresse risquait d’être surveillée par des Evanuri.

« Pas dans l’immatériel. » Fit remarquer Cole qui suivait le cours de ses pensées.

Mais oui ! Forcément personne ne pouvait le suivre là-bas. Pas sans un Eluvian spécialement conçu pour lier les deux mondes. Et elle soupçonna qu’il ne devait pas y en avoir pléthore sur tout le territoire.

« A quel point sommes-nous éloignés de Fort Céleste ? » Demanda Fennan à Cole.

« Cela dépend pour qui. » Répondit-il.

« Pour un dragon ? »

« Pas trop éloigné... »

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de quitter la grotte qui leur avait servi d’abri. Se transformer en dragon dans l’immatériel était une expérience nouvelle. Elle y parvint plus facilement que dans le monde éveillé, certainement parce que la source de toute magie se trouvait dans l’immatériel. Sa vision était elle aussi étrangement différente. Au lieu de percevoir et de sentir la chaleur et l’odeur des êtres vivants, elle percevait les esprits et démons, leur aura légèrement différente s’il s’agissait de l’un ou de l’autre. Cole émettait une lueur bleue verte à ses côtés, plus forte que la plupart des esprits aux alentours.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de s’exprimer pour que son ami grimpe sur son dos avec précaution. Lorsqu’il fut installé entre ses cornes, elle décolla dans un puissant battement d’ailes.


	21. Chapter 21

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Abelas était toujours dans le temple de Mythal mais quelque chose lui sembla étrange. Il était assis sur son lit et avait la désagréable impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu’il faisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Quelqu’un frappa à sa porte et il se leva pour ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de voir devant lui l’inquisitrice, ses yeux verts pailletés d’or posés sur lui.

« Abelas, j’aurai besoin de vous. » Dit-elle en fixant ses pieds. « Mythal m’a offert une armure de cérémonie pour rejoindre les guerriers arcaniques, et j’aurai besoin de votre aide pour l’enfiler. »

Il resta un moment sous le choc. Il avait déjà vécu cela. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Abelas ? » Demanda la jeune femme, s’interrogeant sur son manque de réponse.

Reprenant ses esprits, il reporta son attention sur l’inquisitrice.

« B… Bien entendu. »

Il la suivit dans les couloirs du temple, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Que signifiait tout ceci ? Avait-il fait un bon dans le passé ? Il ne se souvenait de rien impliquant un voyage dans le temps.

De nouveau il eut l’étrange sensation que quelque chose d’important lui échappait. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et il vit l’armure étincelante. Se rappelant soudain la suite des événements, il sentit son pouls accélérer.

Son regard était toujours posé sur l’armure lorsqu’elle lui demanda, inquiète.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il se retourna pour la regarder plus en détail, elle était encore vêtue de la tenue des sentinelles, ses yeux étaient toujours verts, elle n’était pas encore Fennan, pas encore une Evanuri. C’était son dernier jour au temple de Mythal, elle s’apprêtait à rejoindre les guerriers arcaniques, son premier pas qui l’éloignerai de lui.

« Abelas ? » Dit-elle en passant sa main devant ses yeux pour essayer de susciter une réaction de sa part.

Reprenant ses esprits, il décida de tenter de changer les choses. S’il était revenu à ce moment précis il devait y avoir une raison. Attrapant le poignet de l’inquisitrice qui le regardait toujours avec inquiétude, il prit son menton délicatement de sa main libre et s’approcha lentement vers elle son regard rivé sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Elle s’était tendue devant son geste, mais il était délibérément lent, lui laissant toutes les chances de se soustraire à ses attentions. Elle ne chercha pas à le repousser, lui donnant assez de courage pour libérer son poignet et passer sa main maintenant libre dans le creux de son dos, l’attirant tout contre lui. Elle avait ses mains posées sur son plastron et son regard était rivé sur son visage, avec une expression qu’il n’aurait su déchiffrer.

Alors qu’il allait se pencher pour combler la distance entre eux, ce fut elle qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres. Tout d’abord surprit, il écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer presque aussitôt, laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût des baies sauvages, comme l’avait dit Cole. Il lui rendit son baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre avant qu’elle n’approfondisse leur échange, faisant glisser la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure jusqu’à ce qu’il entrouvre les lèvres et qu’elle l’explore sans hésiter.

Il était dépassé par la tournure des événements. S’il avait su qu’elle lui portait autant d’intérêt dès le départ, il ne l’aurait jamais laissée partir chez les guerriers arcaniques.

Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement et il se sentit défaillir. Mythal n’allait pas tarder, il ne devait pas la laisser partir, il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’éloigne encore de lui.

« Reste. » dit-il alors qu’il s’écartait un peu d’elle avant de perdre le contrôle. « Reste avec moi, deviens une sentinelle. »

« Et Mythal ? » Demanda-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée. « Elle ne me permettra jamais de rester ici. »

Elle avait raison, jamais Mythal ne la laissera ici au temple.

« Partons alors. » Dit-il impulsivement. « Juste tous les deux, quittons le temple. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« D’accord. » Finit-elle par répondre avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Une joie indicible s’empara de lui alors qu’il venait de prendre la décision d’abandonner tout ce qui le définissait depuis toujours, sans le moindre remords. Il lui prit les mains et lui répondit dans un sourire.

« Allons-y alors. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. »

Il la guida dans les couloirs du temple, son cœur battant la chamade à l’idée de ce qui les attendait en dehors du temple…

***

Dans l’immatériel, le démon du désir tenait fermement Abelas dans ses bras, lui susurrant de douces paroles à l’oreille. Il était tombé dans son piège avec tellement de facilité que c’en était presque désolant. Attirée par la puissance que dégageait la sentinelle, elle n’aurait pas pensé trouver tant de désirs refoulés en lui. Étrangement, loin des désirs inavoués et obscènes de ses victimes habituelles, elle avait trouvé en lui un profond désir d’être aimé, pleinement et inconditionnellement. Et par une personne bien particulière. Il n’avait pas été difficile de le piéger dans ses propres souvenirs et d’improviser ensuite.

Maintenant qu’il était à sa merci, elle ne comptait pas le libérer de sitôt. Son aura était délicieusement puissante et renforçait son pouvoir de secondes en secondes. Une proie telle que lui était rare et elle comptait bien en profiter jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus une once d’énergie vitale à lui voler. Au moins, il mourrait en vivant la vie qu’il avait toujours souhaitée avoir…

Au loin, elle vit un dragon aux écailles émeraudes passer au-dessus d’eux et le regarda passer d’un air distrait. Décidément, l’immatériel était bien étrange aujourd’hui.

***

En approchant de la citadelle, elle vit Fen’Harel, un énorme loup noir, sur les remparts. Il sembla l’avoir reconnue car elle le vit reprendre sa forme elfique alors qu’elle plongeait en piqué vers la cour.

Au dernier moment elle déploya ses immenses ailes pour ralentir sa chute et se posa brutalement au sol, manquant de désarçonner Cole qui se cramponnait aux piques de son dos du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Elle tourna son long cou pour vérifier qu’il allait bien et attendit qu’il soit redescendu pour redevenir elle-même.

A peine eut-elle reprit son apparence qu’elle sentit les bras de Solas l’attraper pour la serrer contre lui.

« Par les créateurs, tu es saine et sauve. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille d’une voix soulagée.

« J’étais sûre de te trouver ici. » Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Il n’y avait aucun doute qu’elle était heureuse de revoir Solas, mais il y avait plus urgent à traiter.

« Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d’important. »

Solas la libéra de son étreinte et son regard était inquiet.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Tu te rappelles avoir vu mon monde à travers mes souvenirs ? »

Un peu déstabilisé par la question dans un moment pareil, il fronça les sourcils mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Tu te souviens comment nous étions, dépourvu de magie pour la plupart, ayant perdu notre immortalité, asservis par les humains et dépouillés de toute la grandeur d’Elvenhan ? »

L’expression de Solas s’assombrit un peu plus.

« Comment oublier cela, venhan ? Tu as grandi dans un monde horriblement injuste. »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé, même si elle était consciente que ce n’était pas après ce Fen’Harel qu’elle était en colère.

« Il se trouve que celui qui a créé le voile à l’origine de tout cela n’est autre que toi, Fen’Harel. »

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler l’information avant de continuer.

« Dans les légendes de mon peuple, on raconte que Fen’Harel a piégé les dieux et les oubliés en les enfermant dans l’immatériel pour toujours, les privant ainsi d’accéder au monde éveillé. Je n’ai découvert que récemment ce que cela voulait vraiment dire… »

L’expression dans les yeux de Solas lui laissait penser qu’il avait également une petite idée sur la question.

« Ne fais pas cela Solas. » Demanda-t-elle suppliante. « Ne condamne pas notre peuple. »

« Je pourrais trouver une solution pour que ça ne finisse pas comme ça. » Dit-il finalement après un instant de réflexion. « Je dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de créer ce voile sans toutes ces conséquences catastrophiques. Maintenant que je suis alerté sur les complications possibles, je peux trouver un moyen de les punir sans punir le Peuple. »

« Il y a un moyen très simple. » Répondit-elle. « Ne pas créer le voile du tout. »

« Ils méritent d’être châtiés pour ce qu’ils ont fait à Mythal ! » Répondit Solas avec véhémence. « Je ne peux pas renoncer à ça. »

Elle comprenait la colère de son amant. Elle-même était extrêmement en colère contre les Evanuri et tout particulièrement Elgar’nan. Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque les horribles conséquences si elle laissait le loup implacable aller au bout de son idée.

« Solas. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue pour qu’il la regarde. « Je ne suis pas revenue cinq mille ans dans le passé pour te regarder commettre à nouveau cette terrible erreur. »

Son regard s’adoucit quelque peut et elle continua d’essayer de le convaincre.

« Les Evanuri doivent payer pour le meurtre de Mythal, les oubliés doivent payer pour avoir répandu l’enclin sur nos terres. Nous trouverons une solution, ensemble. »

Il la regarda encore quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

« D’accord, venhan. »

Elle chercha dans son regard la moindre trace d’une quelconque hésitation mais il était sincère. Rassurée, elle vint se blottir de nouveau dans ses bras, son visage posé sur le plastron de l’Evanuri.

« Je suis tellement rassurée de t’avoir retrouvé. » Dit-elle en changeant de sujet et s’autorisant un instant de faiblesse dans les bras de Solas.

« Je suis désolé. » Répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort. « Je t’ai laissée là-bas. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Il avait en effet abandonné ses hommes au premier imprévu, ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de comportement qu’elle aurait attendu de sa part. Mais la mort de Mythal était un événement assez marquant pour faire perdre ses moyens à l’Evanuri.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants avant qu’elle ne se libère finalement de son étreinte. Regardant autour d’eux, elle remarqua que l’immatériel était perturbé. Comme s’il peinait à conserver l’aspect actuel des choses.

« Il s’est passé quelque chose à Fort Céleste ? » Demanda-t-elle, son regard posé sur un des remparts qui semblait un peu flou.

« Andruil et June, voilà ce qu’il s’est passé. » Répondit Solas amèrement. « Ils ont ravagé la forteresse, ce ne sont plus que des ruines. »

La vision de la forteresse telle qu’elle l’avait trouvée après la chute de Darse lui vint à l’esprit. Elle s’était demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour laisser la citadelle dans cet état. L’idée de deux dragons déchaînés détruisant méthodiquement les lieux était en effet plausible pour expliquer les dégâts.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. » Dit-elle à Fen’Harel, son regard redevenu dur tel un soldat en pleine réflexion stratégique. « Les Evanuri vont nous traquer dans tous les lieux où nous penserons être à l’abri. » Elle porta sa main à son menton, pensive. « Pour moi, ils ne peuvent pas deviner quels sont les lieux où je pourrais me cacher. Mais pour toi, Fen’Harel, c’est une autre histoire. Ta forteresse, tous les temples qui te sont dédiés te sont maintenant inaccessibles. As-tu un endroit où nous pourrions aller qu’ils ne soupçonneraient pas ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, incertain.

« Pas vraiment. J’ai toujours été nomade, allant d’une maison à une autre quand je n’étais pas ici… »

Elle poussa un soupir résigné. Ils n’auraient pas le luxe d’avoir un endroit sûr où se réfugier en dehors de l’immatériel donc.

« Et pour les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain. « Ils n’ont pas été accusés de quoi que ce soit, mais tu penses vraiment qu’ils sont hors de danger ? »

Solas réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Je pense. Les guerriers arcaniques sont assez rares pour être estimés. Ils seront bien traités du moment qu’ils n’affichent pas ouvertement leur soutien pour l’un de nous… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel verdâtre, une boule dans la gorge en imaginant la réaction de Zatriel, de Nelwyn ou Elrith lorsqu’ils se réveilleront et comprendront qu’elle les avait abandonnés.

Le chagrin fut presque aussitôt remplacé par la colère de savoir qu’Elgar’nan devait être en train de savourer sa victoire. Elle serra les poings, frustrée d’être aussi impuissante.

« Je vais le tuer. » Dit-elle sans quitter le soleil voilé du regard.

Solas regarda l’inquisitrice en silence, il prit le temps de l’observer en détail avant de répondre, comme s’il avait besoin de peser sa détermination.

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais aucune tristesse n’était lisible sans ses iris dorées. Non, seule la colère brûlait en elle. Ses poings étaient serrés et son pouvoir bouillonnait dans ses veines. En cet instant, elle avait l’air aussi sauvage que la magie elle-même. A ses côtés, il pourrait peut-être…

« Tuons-les tous. » Répondit-il, attendant de voir sa réaction.

Il y eut un blanc et il vit dans ses yeux qu’elle envisageait ses paroles sérieusement. Quelque chose sembla faire déclic alors qu’elle posa de nouveau son regard sur lui, esquissant un sourire qui promettait bien des souffrances.

« Ils regretteront leur trahison. Nous les traquerons sans relâche… La soumission ou la mort… » Elle chercha ses yeux du regard, une question silencieuse dans la tête.

_En sommes-nous seulement capables ?_

Solas vint la rejoindre et l’embrassa tendrement.

« Fennan et Fen’Harel, le fléau des Evanuri… L’idée me plait assez. »

***

Zatriel ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa, tous ses sens en alarme. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître le grand palais de June à Arlathan. Essayant de retrouver ses marques, il constata qu’il n’était pas en armure, ne portant qu’un pantalon de lin. A côté de lui, une tenue de jour était posée sur une petite chaise et il reconnu les broderies ostentatoires de la noblesse qui gravitait en permanence autour de l’Evanuri. Esquissant une grimace, il hésita avant de se résoudre à enfiler les vêtements, trop opulents et bien trop restreignant pour lui.

Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était retourné chez June. Son dernier souvenir était le regard de Fennan alors qu’elle leur souriait tristement. Elle avait ensuite prononcé un sort et…

Réalisant ce qu’il s’était passé il serra le poing.

« Imbécile ! » Pesta-t-il à l’attention de la jeune femme. Elle avait donc choisi de porter seule les accusations faites sur elle et sur Fen’Harel. L’espace d’une seconde, il craignit qu’elle ait été capturée et exécutée pendant son sommeil mais il préféra chasser cette idée de son esprit.

La louve était maline, elle ne se serait pas fait attraper si facilement.

Alors qu’il hésitait à sortir, une servante frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre. En le voyant déjà levé et habillé, elle poussa un cri de stupeur avant de tomber à genoux devant lui.

« Pardonnez-moi noble guerrier, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà réveillé. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Les serviteurs étaient toujours aussi craintifs dans la demeure de June. Preuve que leur traitement ne s’était pas amélioré depuis qu’il avait quitté les lieux des siècles plus tôt.

« Peu importe, relève-toi. » Dit-il d’un ton un peu bourru en lui tenant la main pour l’aider.

Elle hésita en regardant sa main, ne sachant pas s’il était plus malpoli d’accepter ou de refuser son offre. Se décidant finalement, elle accepta son aide et se redressa en époussetant sa longue jupe.

« Le maître souhaite vous voir dès que possible. » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna vivement la tête en rougissant. Zatriel se sentit un peu mal à l’aise mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Très bien. Va informer June que je serai dans la grande salle d’audience avant l’heure du déjeuner. »

Elle s’inclina aussi bas qu’elle put.

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres. »

Elle s’empressa alors de partir, le laissant seul. En faisant le tour de ses quartiers, il ne trouva aucune trace de son épée ou de son armure, ce qui l’inquiéta un peu. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, certainement un vestige du sort de Fennan. Elrith n’aurai jamais dû lui apprendre ce sort, sans cela il serait surement aux côtés de la jeune femme qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

En songeant à Elrith, il eut de la peine pour son ami. Son réveil risquait d’être autrement plus difficile à vivre. Se décidant à aller rejoindre June, il quitta la pièce et prit la direction de la grande salle d’audience.

Même s’il avait quitté le palais très jeune, il savait encore très bien se repérer dans les dédales de couloirs, tous surchargés de décorations gorgées de magie.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de déplorer le gaspillage d’énergie dans chaque objet inutilement enchanté sur lequel il posait ses yeux. June, dieu de l’artisanat, ne savait pas s’arrêter lorsqu’il s’agissait de créer des merveilles de magie et de beauté.

Deux gardes se tenaient devant la grande porte ouvragée qui menait à la salle d’audience. En le voyant ils se décalèrent respectueusement pour le laisser passer sans un mot.

Entrant dans le grand hall, il posa les yeux sur l’Evanuri qui était assis dans un grand trône de cristal qui prenait des hauteurs vertigineuses, parcouru de sculptures qui semblaient être en mouvement perpétuel.

Préférant ne pas s’attarder sur ce genre de choses ridicules, Zatriel avança jusque devant son maître et posa un genou à terre.

« Vous avez souhaité me voir. » Dit-il simplement, attendant qu’il parle.

« En effet Zatriel. Relève-toi et regarde-moi. »

Il s’exécuta, se contrôlant du mieux qu’il pu pour couvrir la colère qui grondait en lui. June avait été le premier, avec Andruil, à se lancer à la poursuite de Fen’Harel sur la simple parole d’Elgar’nan.

« Cela fait des siècles que tu n’avais plus mis les pieds dans ce palais. » Dit June en l’observant calmement. « La dernière fois c’était pour les obsèques de tes parents… »

Il savait très bien quelles circonstances avaient poussé le chevalier à revenir au palais de June. La mort de ses parents durant la dernière guerre contre Dirthamen et Falon’Din. Ils avaient péri en véritables soldats il avait eu l’honneur de recommander leurs âmes pour rejoindre la cité d’or. Il ne tenait pas rigueur aux Evanuri pour cela, c’était le cours des choses, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y repenser maintenant.

Avant qu’il ne puisse faire une remarque désobligeante à son maître, June reprit la parole, l’empêchant ainsi de commettre un outrage.

« Tu as été lâchement attaqué par la louve traîtresse alors qu’elle tentait de s’échapper. Heureusement, nous avons sauvé les guerriers arcaniques à temps pour vous permettre de jouer votre rôle de protecteur du peuple. »

Les paroles de l’Evanuri sonnaient faux aux oreilles de Zatriel. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Fennan s’était sacrifiée plutôt que de les entraîner dans sa chute. Elle ne les avait pas attaqués, elle n’avait trahi personne.

« Quel rôle ? » S’entendit-il demander d’une voix distante.

June le regarda comme s’il venait de lui demander pourquoi le soleil brillait dans le ciel.

« Celui de bourreau bien évitement. »

Zatriel sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Pardon ? » demanda-y-il en cherchant les yeux de June du regard.

« Les Evanuri ont été trahis par Fen’Harel et les guerriers arcaniques par Fennan. » Expliqua June, un sourire aux lèvres. « Nous nous chargeons de traquer et tuer le loup. Les guerriers arcaniques, sous la direction de leurs Evanuri respectifs, auront la charge de traquer et tuer la louve. »

Zatriel n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était hors de question qu’il fasse une chose pareille.

« Elgar’nan à promis une incroyable récompense à ceux qui arriveront à trouver et tuer les deux renégats. Je compte bien attraper Fen’Harel, je compte sur toi pour attraper sa louve. »

Zatriel n’avait pas les mots pour répondre à June sans trahir sa colère. Il se contenta de regarda June en silence. Il comptait traquer ses amis pour le sport ? Cette simple idée le dégoûta.

« Va et prépare-toi. » lui dit June, n’ayant même pas remarqué l’état de son serviteur. « Tu es le plus puissant des guerriers arcaniques et je compte sur toi, la traque commencera dès demain. »

Le guerrier fut congédié sans plus de cérémonie et il se retrouva conduit à la salle d’arme pour y être équipé et armé.

« Où se trouve mon épée et mon armure ? » Demanda-t-il au serviteur qui s’occupait de fournir les soldats.

« Confisqué par June à votre arrivée. Un nouvel équipement a été préparé à votre attention. »

On le mena à un portant qui soutenait une imposante armure de plaques étincelantes ainsi qu’une énorme épée à deux-main, tout à fait le genre qu’il aimait manier au combat. Alors qu’il posait la main sur le plastron, il remarqua que le métal était parcouru de minuscules veines rouges. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que toute l’armure était identique. Les veines semblaient émaner des gemmes écarlates qui décoraient chaque pièce.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il, se doutant déjà de ce c’était.

« Plus de puissance. » Répondit simplement le serviteur.

L’épée était également sertie de rouge et tout l’ensemble dégageait une aura malsaine.

« Hors de question que je mette ça. » Dit-il catégorique. « Faites venir mon ancienne armure et mon épée. »

« Je suis désolé, mais c’est impossible. » Répondit l’elfe, visiblement mal à l’aise. « C’est un ordre direct de June. »

 _Quel sale rat._ Pensa alors Zatriel. C’était soit le lyrium rouge, soit rien. Même s’il voulait aider Fennan plutôt que de la traquer, il avait besoin de pouvoir se défendre.

Dégoûté, il posa ses mains sur le métal et cru sentir de la chaleur sous ses doigts. Il revêtit l’ensemble sans un mot et sentit sa puissance magique décupler. Un étrange murmure dans son oreille lui fit tourner brusquement la tête mais il n’y avait personne derrière lui. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

***

Elrith était à la traîne derrière Rimaya et Theron. Il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle, repassant sa monture au pas alors que ses camarades galopaient toujours. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas étouffer dans leur nouvelle armure ? Ils s’étaient tous les trois réveillés du sort de Fennan des semaines plus tôt et Andruil leur avait expliqué la situation.

Bien entendu, Elrith s’était maudit d’avoir enseigné ce sort à Fennan. A cause de ça il se retrouvait à devoir la traquer plutôt que de l’aider. Theron et Rimaya avaient suivi les ordres de la déesse sans sourciller, mais lui refusait catégoriquement de croire aux paroles d’Elgar’nan ou celle d’Andruil.

Jamais Fen’Harel n’aurai pu les trahir ainsi, ni Fennan. Il songea à la jeune femme, arrivée de nulle part aux côtés de Mythal et détentrice du _Dirth’ena Enassalin_. Une nouvelle recrue prometteuse et si pleine de potentiel. Elle avait été une élève difficile et un défi qu’il avait été heureux de relever.

Passé les premiers mois où il avait l’impression d’enseigner la magie à un enfant de quelques dizaines d’années, elle était devenue une apprentie tout à fait convenable, accédant à une source de magie que lui-même n’avait jamais eue. Il s’était enorgueilli de la voir devenir si forte et elle explorait avec lui les profondeurs de la magie arcanique brute avec tant d’aisance que c’en était presque agaçant.

La jeune femme ne lui avait jamais menti, elle n’avait jamais montré le moindre signe de duplicité ou de mauvaises intentions.

Pour ces raisons, il refusait de croire ce qu’affirmait Andruil.

Mais Rimaya et Theron avaient acceptés leur tâche sans hésiter. Theron et son sens du devoir qui vraisemblablement outrepassait sa raison, et Rimaya et sa loyauté à toute épreuve à l’égard de la déesse chasseresse. Il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de les suivre, essayant vainement de faire entendre raison à sa sœur.

« Ton jugement est erroné. » lui avait-elle dit un soir alors qu’il essayait encore de lui expliquer pourquoi ils devaient cesser. Elle avait refusé de lui en dire plus lorsqu’il lui avait demandé des explications.

Puis Andruil leur avait offert de nouvelles armures. En cuir robuste et serties de gemmes rouges au pouvoirs incroyables. Rimaya s’était extasiée devant la puissance que renfermaient ces gemmes mais lui avait tout de suite reconnu le lyrium rouge, utilisé par Junlen lors du grand tournoi. Dès qu’il avait revêtu l’armure, il avait senti sa gorge se serrer et un poids incroyable peser sur ses épaules.

A chaque instant, il suffoquait sous le poids de cette aura. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils la porter dans broncher ?

Il se rendit soudain compte qu’il ne voyait plus du tout ses camarades à travers les bois épais et talonna sa monture qui repartit au galop. Après quelques minutes, il aperçut sa sœur et Theron arrêtés dans une clairière non loin. En arrivant à leur niveau, il constata qu’ils avaient commencés à monter le camp.

Il descendit de sa monture et rejoignit Rimaya qui lui lançait un regard compatissant.

« Toujours aussi difficile avec ton armure ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Toujours. » répondit-il assez sèchement.

Elle ne s’offusqua pas du ton employé par son frère, comprenant parfaitement ses sentiments, Theron en revanche se permit une réflexion.

« Ce n’est pas après nous que tu devrais être en colère. » Dit-il sur un ton moralisateur. « Fennan et Fen’Harel sont les seuls à blâmer. »

Rimaya lança un regard à Theron, avant de passer une main sur son visage en secouant la tête.

« Je pense de Nel aurait honte de t’entendre parler de la sorte, Theron. » En voyant les joues de son camarade rougir, il sut qu’il avait touché une corde sensible. « Tu étais le guerrier le plus proche de Fen’Harel, tu as vu Elgar’nan assassiner la seule Evanuri qui ait jamais eu un tant soit peu de considération pour le Peuple et tu trouves encore normal que l’on soit envoyés pour traquer notre sœur d’arme avec des armure qui puent la corruption… »

« Elrith… » dit Rimaya, une main sur l’avant-bras de son frère pour tenter de le calmer.

« Non ! Cela suffit, je refuse de me faire sermonner par quelqu’un qui renie son honneur et sa logique pour le respect des règles et de la hiérarchie ! » S’emporta le mage. « Fen’Harel n’a jamais trahi les guerriers arcaniques, Fennan ne nous a jamais trahie ! Elle… »

« Elle ne t’aime pas ! » Hurla alors Theron, le faisant taire brusquement. « On sait tous ce que tu ressens pour Fennan et tu sais très bien que cela ne mènera à rien. C’est pour cela que tu n’as jamais rien dit ou fait. C’est pour cela que tu jalouses Fen’Harel depuis des années. C’est pour cela que tu t’entêtes à vouloir lui trouver des excuses. Mais la vérité, Elrith. La vérité c’est que nous ne savons rien de Fennan. Nous ne savons pas comment elle a pu obtenir le Dirth’ena Enassalin, nous ne savons pas par quel procédé elle a pu obtenir tant de pouvoir en si peu de temps. Et si ma maîtresse me demande de traquer une personne désignée par les dieux comme traître, eh bien je le ferai ! »

Un silence de mort s’installa entre les trois guerriers et Elrith posa un regard froid sur Theron qui semblait déjà regretter ses paroles.

« Je vois. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva, attrapa son bâton et se dirigea vers les bois.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Rimaya, mal à l’aise de voir son frère dans cet état.

« Chasser de quoi manger ce soir. » Répondit-il froidement sans un regard pour sa sœur jumelle.

Une fois qu’il fut parti, Rimaya tourna un regard courroucé vers Theron.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il énervé.

« Quoi ? » Répéta Rimaya choquée. « Tu te fous de moi !? »

« Il fallait bien que quelqu’un le lui dise un jour. » Se défendit-il en détournant la tête.

« Parce que tu crois qu’il n’était pas au courant peut être ? » s’emporta Rimaya. Elle rejoignit Theron pour l’attraper par le col, avant de dégainer une de ses lames et de la poser sous la gorge de son compagnon. « Tu penses qu’il ne sait pas que ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques ? Même la sentinelle de Mythal avait plus de chances que lui d’obtenir les faveurs de Fennan ! Il se morfond depuis des années parce qu’il est tout à fait conscient qu’elle ne l’aime pas, Theron. » La colère était en train de prendre le pas sur la raison de Rimaya, exacerbée à son insu par le lyrium rouge. Sa lame appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de Theron qui grimaça lorsqu’elle entailla la chair.

« Je me démène pour lui remonter le moral depuis tout ce temps, j’essaye de lui ouvrir doucement les yeux sur la réalité de notre mission commune. Mais non, il fallait que toi tu viennes tout foutre en l’air ! »

Elle finit par le relâcher et il posa sa main là où elle avait fait couler le sang.

« Tout ça parce qu’il a parlé de Nelwyn ? Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, il n’a pas tort. Nelwyn te détestera d’avoir choisi cette voie. » Elle le vit tressaillir. « Alors? ça fait quoi de savoir que la femme que tu aimes te détestera probablement pour l’éternité ? Du bien ? »

Il secoua la tête, penaud. Il avait parfaitement compris le message.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas bouger ton petit cul de pseudo chef d’équipe et tu vas aller t’excuser auprès de mon frère ! »

A contre cœur, il se leva à son tour et s’enfonça dans les bois pour retrouver la piste suivie par Elrith.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint en courant à leur campement, paniqué.

« Rimaya, nous avons un problème. » Dit-il en montrant à la jeune femme ce qu’il tenait dans la main. Il s’agissait du bâton d'Elrith.

« J’ai retrouvé son armure et son bâton un peu plus loin dans les bois. » Dit-il mal à l’aise. « Sa monture n’est plus là… »

Rimaya leva les yeux vers Theron, comprenant l’implication de ce qu’il venait de lui dire.

Son frère venait de déserter.


	22. Chapter 22

« Plus fort. » Ordonna Solas alors qu’elle s’entraînait à l’épée contre une apparition conjurée par l’Evanuri. « Si tu n’y mets pas plus de puissance, cela ne sert à rien d’essayer. » ajouta-t-il d’une voix sévère.

L’inquisitrice planta sa lame dans le sol pour essuyer la transpiration qui coulait sur son front. Elle s’entraînait ainsi depuis des jours sous le joug impitoyable de Fen’Harel.

Des semaines plus tôt, ils s’étaient fixés comme objectif d’abattre les Evanuri ensemble. Ils avaient prévu de les isoler pour les éliminer les uns après les autres puis de consommer leur essence pour gagner en puissance.

Mais pour avoir la moindre chance, Fennan devait se hisser au niveau des Evanuri.

Elle reprit l’épée à deux mains et se remit en position d’attaque, les bras douloureux de porter une arme aussi lourde.

Solas lui avait expliqué l’importance de manier tous les types d’armes en lui détaillant les styles de combat de plusieurs Evanuri. Il lui faudrait des siècles pour arriver au niveau que lui avait imposé son amant.

« Nous avons tout le temps nécessaire. » Avait-il simplement répondu lorsqu’elle avait fait la remarque.

Elle n’était pas forcément de cet avis. Plus ils passaient de temps isolés, plus l’enclin se répandrait. Mais il avait insisté.

« Les Evanuri se chargeront de décimer le gros des engeances. Elgar’nan nous a peut-être mit cela sur le dos, mais il tentera tout de même d’endiguer le flot de ces créatures du mieux qu’il pourra. »

Elle avait tenté de répondre, mais il s’était contenté de l’arrêter d’un geste. « Laissons les oubliés et les Evanuri se faire la guerre pendant que l’on prépare notre revanche. »

Depuis ce jour, elle n’avait plus cherché à protester.

L’apparition fonça sur elle et elle se prépara à encaisser le coup. Se concentrant comme le lui avait appris Solas, elle attendit le dernier moment pour mettre toute sa force dans une seule et unique attaque.

L’épée trancha en deux son adversaire qui se dispersa dans un nuage de lumière verte. Elle poussa un cri de rage, elle avait enfin réussi.

Au-dessus de sa tête se tenait Cole, qui observait son entrainement perché sur le dos d’une immense statue de loup.

« Encore. » Annonça Solas.

Ils avaient fini par trouver refuge dans les ruines d’un ancien temple dédié à Fen’Harel. Oublié depuis longtemps et recouvert par la végétation. Solas s’était souvenu de l’endroit après qu’ils aient parlé ensemble des ruines qu’elle avait explorées du temps de l’inquisition. Le temple avait été érigé peu de temps après qu’il ait rejoint les Evanuri. Mythal avait fait construire ce temple pour lui faire plaisir, lui attribuant même certains de ses sujets. Mais Solas avait finalement refusé de dominer le peuple et d’être responsable de la vie de ses serviteurs. Alors le temple était tombé en désuétude puis oublié de tous sauf de lui et de Mythal.

En y emmenant Fennan, il n’était pas certain de l’état dans lequel il trouverait les lieux.

Bien que reconquis par la nature environnante, le temple était en excellent état et les protections fonctionnaient encore. Les portes s’étaient ouvertes d’elles même à son approche et s’étaient scellées derrière eux. L’intérieur était modeste pour un Evanuri, mais tout de même assez grand pour y loger une petite armée. A peine plus petit que le bâtiment principal de Fort Céleste. Un ruisseau traversait le temple, fournissant une source d’eau potable constante et la nature environnante regorgeait de gibier, de plantes et racines comestibles. Ils n’auraient pas à s’inquiéter de leur réapprovisionnement. Des statues de loup décoraient les lieux avec élégance et des quartiers privés avaient même été aménagés pour les occasions où Fen’Harel aurait eu à résider temporairement au temple.

C’est dans cet espace qu’ils s’installèrent, avec un luxe relatif par rapport à ce qu’ils avaient imaginés devoir subir.

Très vite, Solas avait aménagé un espace d’entrainement pour elle. Commençant un programme intensif visant à l’endurcir encore plus.

Cole faisait office d’informateur dans leur petit groupe, navigant aisément entre le monde éveillé et l’immatériel, allant glaner des informations susceptibles d’intéresser Fennan ou Fen’Harel.

Ayant retenu la leçon avec Anaris, il ne s’aventurait jamais au-delà du raisonnable, ne prenant pas de risque inutile. C’est ainsi qu’ils avaient appris que les guerrier arcaniques étaient maintenant chargés de traquer Fennan tandis que les Evanuri s’atèleraient à traquer le loup implacable.

La nouvelle n’avait pas surpris Solas mais avait grandement affecté l’inquisitrice, consciente qu’elle risquait de devoir affronter ses amis. De tous les guerriers arcaniques, elle était le plus effrayée par Rimaya ou Zatriel en combat singulier.

La voyant de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, Solas vint la rejoindre et posa sa main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, mon amour, mais tiens le coup. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, s’excusant d’avoir eu un moment d’inattention et attrapa de nouveau le manche de l’épée. Solas conjura deux nouveaux adversaires et elle posa eux un regard déterminé.

***

Nelwyn poussa un juron lorsque la pointe de la plume avec laquelle elle écrivait se brisa. C’était la troisième fois qu’elle recommençait cette lettre et le destin semblait l’empêcher d’arriver à ses fins.

Dirthamen l’avait libérée de son sommeil artificiel dès son arrivée dans son palais. Il l’avait presque aussitôt rassurée, lui promettant de la garder à l’abri des machinations d’Elgar’nan et des autres Evanuri, assoiffés de pouvoir.

Des mois avaient passés depuis la mort de Mythal et les choses semblaient aller de mal en pis.

Fen’Harel et Fennan étaient toujours portés disparus et activement traqués, elle avait appris que Zatriel, Theron, Rimaya et Elrith participaient à la traque et cela avait brisé son cœur d’apprendre que son amant avait choisi de servir Andruil plutôt que les guerriers arcaniques. Elle était tout aussi surprise par le comportement de Zat et Elrith, moins par la décision de Rimaya.

De son côté, elle avait refusé catégoriquement de se retourner contre l’Evanuri qui l’avait élevée ainsi que sa camarade, qu’elle considérait comme son amie. Heureusement pour elle, Dirthamen avait accepté sa décision, lui expliquant que Falon’Din et lui-même n’étaient pas d’accord avec ce qu’avait fait Elgar’nan à Mythal. Après les événements à la cité d’or, ils s’étaient tous deux reclus dans leurs demeures et avaient rassemblés leurs guerriers et leurs serviteurs pour assurer leur protection sur leurs terres. Depuis ce jour, plus personne n’était entré ou sorti des terres des deux frères.

Nelwyn se sentait horriblement seule dans le palais de l’Evanuri. Elle ne connaissait presque personne ici et l’ambiance de camaraderie qu’elle avait appris à aimer à Fort Céleste lui manquait terriblement. Tout était aussi silencieux que la mort. Personne ne parlait, la plupart des serviteurs de Dirthamen ayant fait vœux de silence.

Un jour, elle avait décidé d’écrire une lettre à Theron. Il lui manquait, mais elle ne savait pas comment s’adresser à lui. Devait-elle être en colère ou devait-elle le soutenir dans son choix même si elle le désapprouvait ? A chaque fois qu’elle essayait de formuler ses pensées à l’écrit, cela se terminait en une boule de papier froissé jeté dans la cheminée.

Peur, l’un des corbeaux de l’Evanuri, était perché sur le manteau de cheminée et l’observait en silence. Elle lui lança un regard à la dérobée avant de lui demander, contrariée.

« Quoi ? »

Le corbeau croassa et s’envola, pour aller se percher sur sa tête de lit.

« Je n’ai pas peur. » répondit Nelwyn en contemplant sa lettre tachée d’encre.

A nouveau, l’oiseau émit un léger croassement moqueur et elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Va donc retrouver duperie et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Peur quitta sa chambre dans un bruissement d’ailes et le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement dérangé par le crépitement du feu. Elle jeta le parchemin dans la cheminée et regarda par sa fenêtre. Le palais de Dirthamen était sombre, comme plongé dans une nuit perpétuelle. La lumière du soleil lui manquait terriblement, mais elle n’était pas encore autorisée à sortir. Dans quelques dizaines d’années peut-être…

Abandonnant l’idée d’écrire, elle se leva et arpenta les couloirs. Tous les serviteurs avaient le dos courbé et portaient un masque en cuir qui couvrait leur bouche, signe qu’ils avaient fait vœu de silence. Certains fidèles avaient même poussé le symbolisme en allant jusqu’à se couper la langue pour prouver qu’ils ne trahiront aucun secret de leur maître. En général ceux-là étaient les serviteurs personnels de l’Evanuri.

Nelwyn regarda les elfes aux visage couverts de tatouages et se demanda l’espace d’un instant à quoi bon. A quoi bon protéger un peuple asservi par une poignée d’être supérieurs. Si elle n’avait pas eu de talent particulier à sa naissance, peut être serait-elle l’une de ces personnes, condamnée au silence pour l’éternité.

Chassant ces idées noires de son esprit, elle se mit en quête d’un lieu où elle pourrait trouver un semblant de sérénité.

***

Deux jours après sa désertion, Theron et Rimaya rentrèrent à la forteresse sans Elrith. Les deux chevaliers de se séparèrent pour la soirée, Rimaya retourna dans ses quartiers, Theron fit de même.

En arrivant chez elle, Rimaya trouva Illasan qui était en train de retirer son armure, il venait surement de terminer son service.

« Ah, voilà ma fille prodige. » Dit-il, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses enfants. « Qu’as-tu donc fait de ton frère ? » ajouta-t-il en ne voyant pas Elrith les rejoindre.

« Père… » Commença Rimaya, au bord des larmes.

Comprenant que quelque chose n’allait pas, il rejoignit sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. La dernière fois qu’il avait fait une telle chose, Rimaya était encore une enfant sur le point de partir pour devenir une guerrière arcanique avec son frère.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix douce en caressant tendrement ses cheveux courts.

« Elrith… a déserté. » Dit-elle dans un sanglot en enfouissant son visage dans la tunique de son père. « Il n’a jamais été d’accord pour traquer Fennan, Theron l’a poussé à bout et il nous a abandonné. »

Illasan accusa le coup en silence. Son fils avait commis un acte grave, du genre qu’Andruil ne pardonnerait pas. Mais l’état de sa fille était ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour le moment.

« Il avait ses raison, Rimaya, tout comme tu as les tiennes. » Elle releva vers lui un regard choqué.

« Il a désobéi à Andruil ! » s’offusqua-t-elle.

« Oui. » Acquiesça son père. « Il a choisi sa voie, tu as choisi la tienne. Ne déteste pas ton frère pour autant. »

Rimaya trouva la réaction de son père étrange. Un soldat d’Andruil, apprenant que son propre fils a déserté, n’aurait pas dû réagir comme ça.

« Tu savais qu’il allait faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain, cherchant un indice dans ses yeux.

« Je savais qu’il finirait par en arriver là, oui. » Dit-il tristement. « C’était évident qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme… »

Alors c’est elle qui avait été aveugle. Elle n’avait pas su anticiper les réactions de son frère.

« Que dois-je faire ? » Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Protège ton frère autant que tu le peux, c’est tout ce que l’on peut faire pour lui à présent. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de serrer son père plus fort dans ses bras, soulagée d’avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

***

Theron se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper autant ? En si peu de de temps, il était passé de guerrier arcanique et confident de Fen’Harel à soldat d’Andruil et chargé de traquer une proie insaisissable.

Il se demandait pour quelle raison les Evanuri avaient choisi les guerriers arcaniques pour traquer Fennan. Peut être à cause de ses capacités hors normes ? Mais elle était déjà considérée comme une Evanuri pour la plupart des gens. Ce n’était pas juste de mettre en danger l’ordre des guerriers arcaniques pour traquer une seule personne.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Depuis le départ d’Elrith, il ne cessait de repasser cette dispute dans sa tête. S’il en avait eu l’occasion, il aurait dit tellement de choses différemment.

Au fond de lui, Theron ne pouvait s’empêcher de se blâmer pour le départ d’Elrith. Si Rimaya ne retrouvait pas son frère, il y avait fort a parier qu’elle lui ferait la peau.

Repensant au comportement de la jeune femme, il posa sa main là où sa dague avait entaillé sa chair. Il avait vu une lueur étrange dans les yeux de sa sœur d’armes. Il jeta un œil sur son armure qui reposait sur son portant et fronça les sourcils.

Ces gemmes étaient-elles vraiment corrompues comme le disait Elrith ? Elles étaient puissantes c’était certain, mais il était vrai également que quelque chose de désagréable émanait. Le genre de détail qui dérange mais qui nous échappe chaque fois que l’on s’apprête à mettre le doigt dessus…

Après un nouveau soupir, il ferma les yeux et décida de ne pas s’attarder là-dessus. Sa maîtresse était Andruil, déesse de la chasse, et il lui avait voué sa loyauté.

Il passa une main sur son visage, retraçant les vallaslin distraitement. Après quelques minutes, il sombra dans le sommeil, ses dernières pensées conscientes tournées vers Nelwyn.

***

Le lendemain, Rimaya et Theron furent convoqués devant leur déesse.

Andruil posa un regard impassible sur les deux chevaliers alors qu’ils posaient le genou à terre sous son regard sévère.

« Où se trouve Elrith ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant les deux guerriers tour à tour.

Theron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Rimaya le devança.

« Il rencontre quelques problèmes personnels, il a dû s’absenter, grande chasseresse. »

Rimaya lança un regard à Theron, le dissuadant d’ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Je vois. » Répondit Andruil, négligemment assise sur son trône. « Et combien de temps vont durer ces problèmes ? »

« Je l’ignore. » murmura Rimaya.

« Espérons que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps alors… » répondit Andruil, son regard ancré dans celui de Rimaya, qui baissa presque aussitôt les yeux.

Après une légère pause, elle s’adressa cette fois directement à Theron.

« Comment avancent les recherches ? »

Theron garda les yeux au sol. « Nous n’avons trouvé aucune piste viable. Il semblerait qu’elle n’ait pas remis les pieds sur vos terres depuis sa…trahison. »

Visiblement désappointée, elle fit un geste de la main pour leur signifier qu’elle ne voulait plus les voir dans la salle d’audience et ils quittèrent les lieux sous le regard impassible de Ghilan’nain.

Une fois dans l’antichambre, Theron attrapa Rimaya par le bras.

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » Dit-il en colère « On avait convenu de dire la vérité sur le départ de ton frère. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et Theron cru voir un reflet rouge dans les yeux de la guerrière.

« Ce serait le condamner. On a été stupide de croire qu’elle lui accorderait sa clémence. »

« Tu deviens paranoïaque, Rimaya. » contredit Theron. « Andruil sera clémente envers Elrith. Il est l’un des mages les plus puissant d’Elvenhan après les Evanuri. »

« Justement. » Répondit Rimaya, peu convaincue. « Elle préférera le voir mort que dans le camp opposé. »

« On ne sait pas encore s’il a vraiment déserté. » tenta Theron.

« Bien sûr, il a juste laissé son armure et son arme pour aller faire une balade en forêt. » Répondit Rimaya, sarcastique. « Je connais mon frère, Theron. »

Ne préférant rien ajouter, Theron garda le silence.

« Espérons juste qu’il changera d’avis rapidement et qu’il reviendra. »

« Oui… » Murmura Rimaya, pas convaincue.

***

Sylaise avait fait appeler Arlan peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil. Le chevalier s’était présenté devant sa maîtresse presque aussitôt, s’inclinant bas devant la déesse.

En se redressant, il remarqua que Sylaise n’était pas seule. A ses côtés se tenait une femme qu’il n’avait encore jamais vue.

« Arlan, je suis heureuse que tu ais pu venir si vite. » Dit Sylaise d’une voix douce en accueillant son serviteur. « Permets-moi de te présenter une amie. Elle va rester parmi nous un moment et j’espère que tu pourras l’aider à se sentir ici comme chez elle. »

L’elfe était grande et arborait une longue chevelure grise, tressée sobrement par endroits pour empêcher ses cheveux de retomber sur son visage. Malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, elle avait le visage d’une femme à peine adulte et des yeux turquoise perçants. Il se sentit mal à l’aise devant elle et malgré son rang supérieur en qualité de chevalier enchanteur, il s’inclina devant elle avec déférence.

« C’est avec plaisir que je me chargerai de vous escorter dans ce palais, aussi longtemps que vous l’estimerez nécessaire. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire serein et lui répondit d’une voix qu’il trouva délicieusement chaude et réconfortante.

« Je ne mérite pas tant d’égard de la part d’un héros d’Elvenhan. » Il se redressa et elle s’inclina à son tour. « Ce serait un honneur pour moi d’accepter votre aide le temps que je m’habitue à cet endroit. »

Sylaise semblait ravie d’avoir fait les présentations et tapa dans ses mains attirant leur attention à tous les deux.

« Ana’rel était la guérisseuse en chef de Mythal, depuis les… derniers événements, elle n’a plus d’endroit où aller. Arlan je compte sur toi. »

Sur ces mots, elle les laissa tous les deux et quitta la salle pour vaquer à d’autres occupations.

Arlan était toujours un peu mal à l’aise mais le fait de savoir qu’elle était guérisseuse l’avait quelque peu rassuré.

« Vous a-t-on déjà montré vos quartiers ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

« Oui, merci. » lui répondit-elle. Elle l’observa un instant avant de rire. « Vous n’avez pas besoin d’être aussi stressé, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Il se sentit rougir.

« Vous pouvez sentir ce genre de chose ? »

« Il suffit d’être observateur. Quand on a été au service de Mythal aussi longtemps que moi, on apprend à observer chaque petit détail. »

Curieux il osa demander, espérant qu’elle accepterait.

« Vous pourriez m’apprendre ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir, cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de transmettre mon savoir. »

Ils s’éloignèrent en direction des quartiers des guérisseurs tout en discutant. Depuis son retour chez Sylaise Arlan n’avait pas réussi à trouver de quoi l’occuper assez pour chasser ses inquiétudes de son esprit. Il avait toujours été d’une nature particulièrement inquiète et méfiante, cela l’avait souvent fait passer pour quelqu’un de froid et de distant, même au sein des guerriers arcaniques.

Fen’Harel avait fait de son mieux pour l’aider à s’intégrer au petit groupe, mais il avait été très difficile pour lui de passer outre ses appréhensions.

Maintenant, il devait faire face au démantèlement de ce qui avait été sa seule famille au moment où il commençait enfin à se sentir à sa place. Son monde était complètement chamboulé, et cela avait commencé à l’arrivée de Fennan à Fort Céleste.

Arlan avait observé la jeune femme pendant un très long moment, se méfiant d’elle. Il s’était pourtant avéré qu’elle était une véritable guerrière et avait l’âme noble. Il avait eu du mal à l’accepter mais comme le lui avait appris Zatriel, les actes parlent toujours plus que les mots.

Sur ce plan, Fennan était plus noble que la plupart des nobles qu’il connaissait. Même s’il avait gardé ses distances avec elle, il lui paraissait totalement impossible qu’elle ait commit les crimes dont elle était accusée. Quant aux accusations qui pesaient sur le dos de Fen’Harel, il n’y croyait tout simplement pas. Les Evanuri étaient en train de jouer avec le peuple une fois de plus…

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Arlan était confronté à une injustice causée par les Evanuri. C’était en revanche la première fois que cela le touchait directement et il n’aimait pas ça. Alors qu’il ruminait ses pensées, la voix d’Ana’rel le ramena au présent.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, j’avais la tête ailleurs. » Répondit-il, embarrassé.

« Je vous disais juste que nous étions arrivés devant ma chambre. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterai me reposer quelques heures. Nous pourrons discuter plus tard dans la soirée si cela vous convient. »

« Ah. Oui bien entendu. » dit-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

Elle prit congé et il retourna dans sa propre chambre. Depuis son retour chez Sylaise, c’était la première fois qu’il avait de l’intérêt pour quelqu’un. Alors qu’il s’installait pour lire à son bureau, il se surprit à avoir hâte de revoir Ana’rel et ne put réprimer un sourie.

***

Elrith avait galopé jusqu’à ce que sa monture montre des signes de fatigue. Il faisait nuit noire et il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, abandonnant ses armes et son armure derrière lui. Laissant sa sœur et Theron gérer les ordres stupides d’Andruil.

En pensant à Rimaya il eut des larmes aux yeux. Il avait abandonné sa sœur. Son sang, sa chair, son âme. C’était la première fois qu’ils prenaient des chemins différents et il se sentit perdu sans la présence rassurante de sa sœur à ses côtés.

Où allait-il aller ? Qu’allait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il aider Fennan et Fen’Harel ?

Il n’avait ni arme, ni armure pour se protéger d’une quelconque attaque, mais cela ne l’inquiétait pas outre mesure. Un guerrier arcanique n’avait pas besoin de cela pour se défendre, et sa magie était aussi dangereuse que n’importe quelle arme.

Arrivé dans une clairière, il installa un petit campement, attacha sa monture et décida de dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre sa fuite. Sans destination précise, il n’avait pas besoin de se presser plus que nécessaire.

Au petit matin, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux au contact d’un métal froid sous sa gorge. Une elfe qu’il n’avait jamais vue, portant les vallaslin d’Andruil, avait une dague posée sur sa gorge. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, elle lui murmura d’une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la contradiction :

« Un mot, et je te tranche la gorge. »

Il étudia les possibilités de s’en sortir et entrevit plusieurs solutions. Aucune n’était sans risque de finir tué.

La femme n’était pas un soldat d’Andruil, il l’aurait forcément déjà vue quelque part. Son père était en charge de la formation de tous les nouveaux soldats et aucune recrue ne ressemblait à son assaillante.

Les cheveux courts coupés un peu au hasard, châtain clair, et des yeux vairons. Ce n’était pas le genre de soldat à passer inaperçu.

Décidant d’attendre un peu avant d’agir, il leva ses mains en évidence pour prouver qu’il n’avait aucune intention d’attaquer.

« Lève-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle sans retirer sa dague de sous sa gorge.

L’exercice fut relativement complexe mais il arriva tout de même à se relever. Une fois debout, il fut conduit dans les bois, non loin de la clairière.

Il vit un homme monté sur un hahl, Son armure était en métal et non en cuir, ce n’était donc pas un soldat d’Andruil. Il posa sur lui un regard hostile, Elrith remarqua la couleur étrange de ses yeux. Un violet pâle presque irréel.

La femme qui le maintenait toujours en joue le força à se mettre à genoux devant l’inconnu et pris la parole.

« L’un des guerriers arcaniques. » dit-elle avec mépris. « Aucune trace des deux autres. »

L’homme le fixa un long moment en silence, assez longtemps pour qu’il se sente mal à l’aise. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il descendit de sa monture et s’approcha d’Elrith, se penchant en avant pour se mettre à son niveau. Le chevalier pouvait lire le dégoût dans son regard.

« Un simple chien de chasse à la solde d’un tyran… » Dit-il sans le quitter des yeux. « Traquant sa propre race et bafouant son serment. »

L’elfe cracha à ses pieds avec mépris avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner vers sa monture.

« Les ennemis de Fennan sont mes ennemis… Qu’on l’exécute. »

La dernière phrase de l’inconnu avait fait réagir Elrith, qui s’exclama alors que la femme lui tirait les cheveux en arrière pour exposer sa gorge.

« Attendez ! »

Felassan avait le pied à l’étrier et s’arrêta, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi de Fennan. » Dit-il à la hâte, espérant être convainquant.

« Il va me falloir plus que des mots si tu veux sauver ta vie, guerrier. »

Elrith avait beau réfléchir, il n’avait aucun moyen de prouver sa bonne foi.

« Ma parole est tout ce que je peux vous donner, j’en ai peur. » Répondit-il, son regard ancré dans les yeux violet de l’homme en face de lui. « Je n’ai ni mon armure, ni mon arme, ni mes compagnons. J’ai déserté les guerriers arcaniques car je ne crois pas les accusations faites contre Fennan et Fen’Harel. »

La femme derrière lui sembla relâcher sa prise légèrement.

« J’étais là, quand Elgar’nan a tué Mythal, j’ai vu la fuite de Fen’Harel, j’ai aidé Fennan à s’enfuir… »

Malgré lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les contint du mieux qu’il put.

« J’ai abandonné ma famille et mon rang pour avoir une chance d’empêcher cette folie et sauver ma sœur d’arme. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça. »

Felassan était revenu à son niveau et l’observait avec plus d’intensité. Sans détacher ses yeux d’Elrith, il demanda à la femme qui le tenait toujours par les cheveux.

« Denaya, tu as fouillé son campement ? »

« Aucune armure ou arme, des provisions pour une journée à peine. Pas assez pour retourner jusqu’à la forteresse »

Il semblait hésiter et Elrith resta parfaitement immobile, espérant qu’il le croirait.

« Changement de plan, on le ramène avec nous. Menottez-le. »

Denaya lui lâcha les cheveux pour lui attraper les poignets sans ménagement. Dès que les menottes se refermèrent, il sentit sa magie disparaître.

Il n’avait plus aucune chance de fuite, mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il cherchait. Il venait peut-être de se trouver un allié puissant avec cet étrange elfe aux yeux violets…


	23. Chapter 23

L’appel de l’immatériel avait été étonnamment puissant ces derniers temps. Fennan n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de noter la sensation à chaque fois qu’elle basculait d’un monde à l’autre.

Tout d’abord, elle avait senti comme un bourdonnement dans sa tête chaque fois qu’elle retournait dans le monde éveillé, le genre de sensation désagréable, mais pas insurmontable. Puis au fil des semaines, la sensation devenait de plus en plus désagréable, comme si l’immatériel tentait de la retenir, en quelque sorte.

Elle en avait parlé à Solas qui n’avait jamais expérimenté une telle sensation, il avait d’ailleurs dissipé ses craintes avec un soupçon de condescendance, ce qui avait eu le don de l’énerver. Décidant de ne plus lui en parler, elle était restée attentive, méfiante.

Solas se retourna dans leur lit et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre lui. Une fois blottie dans ses bras, il soupira de plaisir. Fennan ne put s’empêcher de sourire, même endormi, il ne supportait pas de rester trop éloigné d’elle.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs siècles qu’ils vivaient reclus du monde, à ne faire que s’entraîner. Trois cent quarante et un ans exactement. L’inquisitrice n’aurait jamais cru vivre aussi longtemps.

Elle avait nettement gagné en puissance durant tout ce temps, mais également en sagesse. Le temps n’était plus maître de sa vie, il n’était plus qu’une unité de mesure relative. Quand elle songeait à tout ce qu’elle avait accompli en tant qu’Inquisitrice, en moins d’une année, cela lui paraissait tellement irréel. En songeant également à la façon dont elle pratiquait la magie à l’époque, elle ne pouvait que s’émerveiller d’y avoir survécu.

Manipuler l’immatériel avec autant d’ignorance sur son fonctionnement et sa nature. Les mages de Thédas jouaient avec une puissance tellement hors de leur contrôle, c’était un miracle qu’ils n’aient pas tous été possédés ou tués dans le processus.

Aujourd’hui, elle comprenait mieux. Elle comprenait l’importance de bien réfléchir et penser un sortilège avant de le lancer. Elle comprenait l’impact de l’utilisation de la magie sur l’environnement et les traces laissées sur le long terme. Elle connaissait les chemins à suivre pour exploiter cette puissance sans la détourner de son but premier.

Solas l’avait aidée à voir, à comprendre. Il avait été un instructeur étonnement sans pitié compte tenu de leur relation. Mais cela avait été un mal nécessaire pour lui permettre une progression rapide et sans faille.

La nuit était déjà très avancée et elle n’arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. L’immatériel l’appelait avec tant de force maintenant que c’en était presque assourdissant. Décidant de répondre à l’appel, elle sortit du lit doucement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son amant et s’habilla pour le combat. Il était hors de question de s’aventurer dans l’immatériel sans être armée.

Elle n’avait plus peur d’être trouvée par les Evanuri, elle savait maintenant qu’elle pourrait tenir tête assez longtemps pour trouver un moyen de fuir. Face à cela, elle n’était plus sans défenses. Les guerriers arcaniques ne représentaient plus non plus une menace. Mais l’immatériel était un endroit dangereux, même pour le plus avisé des guerriers.

Une fois prête, elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva immédiatement de l’autre côté.

Le bourdonnement s’atténua et elle tenta de trouver l’origine de ce phénomène.

Cole apparut à ses côtés, son apparence étant de nouveau celle d’un esprit. Depuis quelques temps, il était retourné dans l’immatériel, ne passant presque plus de temps dans le monde éveillé, préférant renouer avec le monde qui l’avait vu naître. Cole avait lui aussi gagné en puissance avec le temps. Solas avait expliqué que l’âge d’un esprit influait sur sa puissance et son contrôle. Pour cette raison, son ami avait décidé de suivre son propre renforcement dans l’immatériel, seul.

« Inquisitrice. »

Elle lui sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu.

« Venez avec moi. » Dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Sans hésiter, elle prit la main de son ami et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider. Cole les téléporta loin de leur cachette, dans un lieu qu’elle connaissait très bien. La source des lamentations.

Dès qu’elle lâcha la main de Cole, le bourdonnement se transforma en cri strident. Elle posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour tenter de faire taire les hurlements mais rien n’y fit.

Cole posa sa main sur son épaule et le silence se fit presque aussitôt.

« Merci » Dit-elle en prenant le temps d’observer le bassin devant elle.

Une vingtaine de sentinelles était postée tout autour du Vir’abelasan et la surface de l’eau émettait une sorte de brume qui virevoltait autour des chevilles des soldats.

« Ils sont en danger. » dit Cole, son regard posé sur les sentinelles. « Froids, affaiblis, nous ne tiendrons plus assez longtemps. Ils viennent pour le pouvoir, mais nous devons garder, protéger. Quelque chose draine notre énergie. Il faut qu’elle vienne. Elle doit venir. Viens. »

 _Viens !_ Entendit-elle soudain dans son esprit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans son lit et se redressa brusquement. Quand s’était-elle endormie ? Ses cheveux étaient humides à cause de la transpiration et un léger courant d’air la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. La respiration saccadée, elle tenta de reprendre son calme quand la main de Solas se posa sur sa joue, attirant son attention sur son amant, également réveillé.

Ses yeux dorés étaient encore emprunts de sommeil et il avait les sourcils froncés par l’inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? »

Son esprit était encore concentré sur les événements récents et elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle se retrouvait dans son lit, sans armure. Cela faisait au moins deux siècles qu’elle ne basculait plus dans l’immatériel involontairement.

« Je… Je dois aller quelque part. » Dit-elle, regardant Solas dans les yeux.

Pris de court par sa réponse, il lui lança un regard incrédule.

« À cette heure-ci ? Où dois-tu aller ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle n’arrivait pas à expliquer l’urgence de la situation et se contenta de se lever du lit, cherchant sa tenue de combat.

Fen’Harel se leva à son tour, la suivant tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

« Fennan ? »

Elle venait de mettre la main sur ses affaires, rangées exactement où elle les avait laissées.

« Je ne peux pas l’expliquer. » Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Je dois retourner au temple de Mythal, c’est urgent. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » répondit Solas, véritablement choqué. « Aurais-tu soudainement oublié la situation ? »

« Je ne l’ai pas oubliée. » répondit l’inquisitrice en enfilant son armure à la hâte. « Je t’expliquerai à mon retour. »

« Comment ça à ton retour ? » S’indigna Solas. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller seule en plus ? »

Elle s’arrêta pour prendre le temps de plonger son regard dans celui de Fen’Harel. « Il le faut. » dit-elle simplement.

Stupéfait, il resta immobile tandis qu’elle terminait de s’habiller.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre quelques instants pour m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? » finit-il par demander en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Fennan s’arrêta à nouveau pour prendre le temps de rassurer son amant. Quand il faisait cela, c’était qu’il était inquiet ou agacé.

« Quelque chose m’appelle là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est mais ça ne fait qu’empirer depuis quelques mois. »

Il lui adressa un regard bourré de reproches.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Ce n’est pas un piège des Evanuri, j’en suis quasiment certaine. »

« Quasiment. » Coupa-t-il.

« Oui, quasiment. » Répéta l’inquisitrice. « Je dois y aller. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, mais c’est quelque chose que je dois faire. Seule. »

« Je viens avec toi. » Annonça Fen’Harel. « Ce n’est pas négociable. » Ajouta-t-il avant qu’elle ne puisse répliquer. « Si tu veux, j’attendrais à l’extérieur du temple, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse aller là-bas toute seule. »

« Ils gardent, surveillent, protègent. Elle doit venir, l’héritière, la seule. Elle nous a ordonné de garder, jusqu’à ce qu’elle nous libère de notre devoir… »

La voix de Cole avait fait se retourner Fennan et Fen’Harel au même moment. Remarquant que les deux elfes avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, il croisa le regard de Solas.

« Elle doit aller seule. Sinon ils mourront. »

« Qui va mourir ? » Demanda Solas.

« Tout le monde. » Répondit l’esprit, évasif.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Fennan vit l’Evanuri sérieusement hésiter à prendre le risque.

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-il, s’avouant vaincu. « Mais tu as intérêt à me tenir informé de l’avancement des choses !

« Je me chargerai d’être le messager. » Répondit Cole en esquissant un sourire à l’attention de Fen’Harel.

Il grogna faiblement, agacé d’avoir dû renoncer à accompagner sa compagne. Il reposa son bâton de guerre, sur lequel reposait l’orbe qui canalisait une grande partie de son pouvoir, et commença à défaire son armure.

Fennan vint le rejoindre et lui releva le menton avec son index. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle se pencha pour lui offrir un tendre baiser.

Lorsqu’elle s’écarta de lui, ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, signe qu’il ne se contenterai pas de ce simple baiser très longtemps.

« File avant que je ne change d’avis. » Murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Elle lui sourit et claqua des doigts, disparaissant dans un crépitement d’énergie verte.

***

Voyager dans l’immatériel était devenu beaucoup plus facile avec le temps. Elle avait appris à reconnaître le flux d’énergie de chaque lieu et il lui suffisait de repérer le bon courant pour se laisser porter ensuite.

Le temple de Mythal avait une saveur toute particulière pour elle. Il renfermait de nombreux souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, et elle trouva le chemin presque immédiatement, l’ayant de nombreuses fois étudié par le passé.

Suivre un courant était comme se saisir d’un fil parmi des centaines de milliers de possibilités. Le tout était de savoir retrouver le bon pour ne pas se perdre.

Elle ferma les yeux et utilisa sa main gauche pour se saisir du filament qui la mènerait au temple. Lorsque sa main se referma sur le fil imaginaire, elle sentit la magie de l’ancre crépiter quelques secondes avant de redevenir inerte. En rouvrant les yeux, elle se tenait devant les portes du temple.

Presque immédiatement, elle sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Une énergie étrangère au temple et à Mythal était présente. Avant d’explorer le temple dans l’immatériel, elle devait avant tout découvrir ce qu’il se passait de l’autre côté.

Avec l’ancre, elle ouvrit une faille pour déboucher dans le monde éveillé. Lui évitant ainsi les semaines de trajets normalement nécessaires pour relier sa cachette avec le temple de la déesse.

Cette petite technique de déplacement était fort pratique, et n’était possible que si l’on pouvait pénétrer physiquement dans l’immatériel et en sortir à sa guise. Seul Fen’Harel, et maintenant elle-même, en étaient capables.

Elle leva les yeux sur les portes scellées et sentit l’énergie de Mythal à l’œuvre. A son approche, les portes s’ouvrirent les unes après les autres, se refermant derrière elle.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans tout le temple et elle ne croisa aucun dévot. Elle reconnaissait les prémisses de détérioration du temple laissé à l’abandon depuis la mort de la déesse. Elle continua sa route jusqu’au Vir’abelasan et lorsqu’elle arriva aux marches qui menaient au bassin contenant la source, elle fit stoppée par une dizaine de sentinelles.

« Halte. Vous n’avez pas la permission d’aller plus loin. » Lui dit la sentinelle comme un avertissement.

« Je suis Fennan, fille de Mythal. » Dit l’inquisitrice, abaissant la capuche qui couvrait son visage. « Je répond à l’appel du Vir’abelasan. »

En voyant son visage, les sentinelles s’agitèrent. La plupart l’avaient reconnue.

« Fennan… » Murmura celui qui devait être le chef. « C’est donc vous que nous devions attendre. »

Loin d’être soulagé, la sentinelle semblait inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant les sentinelles tour à tour.

Comme la sentinelle en charge ne répondait pas, un autre pris la parole.

« C’est que… Le sort n’est pas complètement rompu. » Dit-il, mal à l’aise. « L’un d’entre nous ne s’est pas réveillé de l’Uthenera et tant qu’il reste plongé dans le sommeil, le Vir’abelasan reste inaccessible. »

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation. Cela devait forcément être en rapport avec ce qu’elle avait senti depuis l’immatériel.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vouloir accéder au Vir’abelasan ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pensais qu’il avait besoin de protection. »

« C’est ce qu’à ordonné Mythal. Que l’on préserve la source jusqu’à ce que son héritière vienne réclamer son savoir… »

Comprenant soudain que la déesse avait une nouvelle fois réussi à la surprendre, même depuis l’au-delà, elle du réprimer un sourire.

« Amenez-moi à la sentinelle qui ne se réveille pas. » Dit-elle simplement.

Elle fut escortée vers les quartiers privés du temple et guidée jusqu’à une chambre qui lui était familière.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, elle reconnut aussitôt le visage de l’homme endormi dont la longue tresse reposait sur son torse. Allongé de la sorte, avec son armure et les mains croisées sur la poitrine, il ressemblait à un mort avant la mise en bière.

S’agenouillant à son chevet, elle posa une main sur sa joue et s’alarma de sentir sa peau si froide.

« Oh, Abelas… » Murmura-t-elle inquiète, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la sentinelle.

***

Abelas venait de terminer son ouvrage. Il fit un pas en arrière pour observer son œuvre, satisfait.

Un bel arc finement sculpté reposait sur la table depuis laquelle il travaillait. Il avait passé des semaines à choisir la bonne branche avant de commencer à tailler le bois, lentement, avec précision.

Il s’empara de l’arc, bien trop petit pour lui, et le déposa près du carquois plein de flèches qu’il avait confectionné auparavant.

« Tu penses que ça va lui plaire ? » Demanda Fennan qui l’observait en silence depuis l’encadrement de la porte.

« J’espère bien, vu le mal que je me suis donné. » Répondit-il en riant avant de rejoindre l’inquisitrice et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils s’embrassèrent, oubliant temporairement tout ce qui les entourait quand une voix les interrompit.

« Ahh. Arrêtez de faire ça en permanence par pitié. »

Fennan baissa les yeux sur le jeune garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et pouffa de rire. « Ce n’est pas une façon de parler à tes parents, Varalen. »

Abelas souriait à son fils sans pour autant relâcher Fennan.

« Toi aussi quand tu auras trouvé la femme de ta vie tu ne voudras plus jamais être séparé d’elle. » Dit-il.

Varalen fit la moue. « Ça m’étonnerai. Personne ne reste collé ainsi l’un à l’autre pendant si longtemps. C’est vous qui êtes étranges. »

Il n’avait pas encore atteint l’âge adulte mais n’en était plus très loin. Bientôt, il pourrait partir explorer le monde seul… songea l’ancienne sentinelle.

« Va chercher ta sœur. » Dit alors Fennan avant de s’écarter de lui pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils. « Dis lui que son père a une surprise pour elle. »

Il s’essuya la joue, outré mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux vers sa mère. Abelas regarda Varalen s’éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Fennan.

« Cela nous laisse approximativement trois minutes avant qu’ils reviennent. »

Il voulut l’embrasser à nouveau mais elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en riant.

« Et que comptes-tu accomplir en trois minutes ? »

« Assez de choses pour te donner envie d’y revenir ce soir… » Répondit-il, taquin.

Elle retira lentement ses doigts et le laissa faire, soupirant de plaisir alors qu’il la serrait dans ses bras.

Il était en train d’approfondir son baiser lorsqu’ils entendirent Varalen revenir, accompagné des pas précipités de sa petite sœur, Namara.

Cette dernière n’avait pas encore quinze ans. Elle était encore si jeune et pourtant si pleine d’énergie. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle sauta dans les bras de son père, forçant Fennan à reculer.

Abelas déposa un baiser sur son front, la faisant glousser avant de lui montrer l’arc et le carquois.

« Voilà de quoi t’entraîner à l’arc, ma chérie. » Dit-il alors qu’elle se précipitait dessus, heureuse. « Celui-ci est à ta taille, tu ne risqueras pas de te blesser comme lorsque tu as emprunté celui de maman le mois dernier. »

« Merci Papa ! » Dit-elle en lui adressant un regard larmoyant. « Je promets d’en prendre soin toute ma vie. »

« Toute la vie cela fait très longtemps. » Répondit-il, amusé.

« Ça te dirait d’apprendre à t’en servir ? » Demanda Varalen à sa sœur, ayant remarqué que ses parents semblaient avoir besoin d’intimité.

Son attention détournée de son père, elle fit un grand sourire à son frère. « Oh oui, tu vas m’apprendre ? »

« Oui. » Répondit le jeune garçon. « Tu pourras venir chasser avec moi après si tu veux. »

« Oh chouette ! » Répondit la petite fille, excitée à l’idée d’aller chasser.

Ils quittèrent l’atelier d’Abelas et Fennan se mit à rire.

« Si je ne fais pas attention, cette petite chipie voudra me tuer pour se marier avec toi à ma place. »

Abelas lui pris délicatement la main gauche, à laquelle brillait une bague en or blanc surmontée d’un diamant. « Jamais je n’abandonnerai mon épouse. » Répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses doigts. Elle rit à nouveau. Il adorait l’entendre rire.

« Viens. » Dit-il, un sourire en coin. « Laissons les enfants s’amuser un peu. »

Il l’entraîna vers la maison qu’ils avaient bâtie dans les bois, non loin d’Arlathan, l’agrandissant au fil des années et au fur et à mesure de leur famille s’agrandissait.

Lentement, il la guida vers leur chambre et elle s’arrêta, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Tu ne voulais pas attendre ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J’ai changé d’avis. » Répondit-il simplement avant de reprendre son chemin sans lâcher sa main.

« Et si les enfants arrivent ? » Tenta d’avancer Fennan, légèrement inquiète.

« Varalen tiendra sa sœur occupée au moins jusqu’à ce soir. » Rétorqua Abelas avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de l’inquisitrice qui laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

Après quelques minutes à l’embrasser, il dénoua le col de sa robe, faisant tomber le tissu au sol et laissant sa femme nue dans ses bras. Il la détailla avec un sourire appréciateur avant de se diriger vers le lit. Elle ne lui opposa plus aucune résistance…

***

Fennan avait quitté le chevet d’Abelas pour inspecter le temple à la recherche d’un quelconque indice sur le mal qui rongeait la sentinelle. N’ayant rien trouvé, elle en conclut que le mal provenait de l’immatériel.

Dans ce cas, il n’y avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête très longtemps pour comprendre. Un démon était forcément à l’origine de son mal.

Mais quel démon pouvait bien avoir pris le pas sur la volonté de fer d’Abelas. Elle procéda par élimination, cherchant qui pourrait avoir le plus d’impact sur lui. Elle en arriva à la conclusion qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’un démon du désir ou un démon d’orgueil.

Le procédé pour le libéré était simple sans l’être. Il suffisait d’entrer dans son rêve et de le convaincre qu’il était prisonnier de l’immatériel pour que le démon soit forcé de se manifester.

Entrer dans le rêve était simple, le convaincre le serait moins…

Ne se laissant pas intimider par la difficulté du travail à accomplir, elle prépara la chambre à l’aide de quelques sentinelles pour pénétrer dans son rêve. Un encensoir diffusa le parfum des plantes en train de brûler et lui permit de rejoindre la sentinelle. Les autres soldats se chargeraient de son corps tandis que son esprit errait hors d’elle.

Fennan aurait pu se rendre physiquement dans l’immatériel et tuer le démon, mais si elle ne faisait pas prendre conscience de la situation à Abelas, les chances qu’il se réveille étaient minces.

Lorsque le rêve se matérialisa devant ses yeux, elle était devant une maison construite en forêt, loin de toute civilisation.

L’inquisitrice était étonnée de ce qu’elle voyait. En général les démons d’orgueil plongeaient les rêveurs dans des rêves emplis de gloire et de richesse. Le paysage sous ses yeux ne collait pas. Il n’y avait donc qu’une seule explication : un démon du désir…

Elle serra les dents, cela risquait d’être difficile. Elle ne savait pas quelle apparence elle aurait aux yeux d’Abelas, mais le mieux serait encore d’aller à sa rencontre et d’improviser.

Elle n’eut aucun mal à le trouver. Ce qu’elle eut du mal à faire en revanche, fut d’accepter ce qu’elle était en train de voir.

Ableas était avec elle. Il la tenait par la taille et elle avait sa tête sur son épaule alors qu’ils regardaient deux jeunes elfes tirer à l’arc. Un garçon blond aux yeux étrangement similaires aux siens, et une petite fille aux boucles blondes et aux yeux gris, comme Abelas…

Un nœud de forma dans son ventre alors qu’elle commençait à saisir ce qu’il se passait. Puis soudain l’un des enfants la pointa du doigts.

« Papa, maman, il y a une dame qui nous regarde. »

Fennan croisa le regard d’Abelas et y vit de la peur, aussitôt suivie par de la détermination.

« Mythal… » Murmura-t-il en croisant son regard.

Mythal ? Elle avait donc l’apparence de la déesse à ses yeux. Cela serait peut-être plus facile que prévu.

Abelas ordonna aux enfants de rentrer, ainsi qu’à son double qui hésita avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de s’éloigner.

L’inquisitrice remarqua alors les anneaux à leurs doigts et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Voilà donc le désir le plus enfoui de la sentinelle…

« Abelas… » Commença-t-elle avant qu’il ne la coupe.

« Non, Mythal. » Dit-il. « Ne me forcez pas à revenir. J’ai choisi ma voie. Je ne veux plus être une sentinelle. »

Malgré le choc de la situation, Fennan était surprise par la décision de la sentinelle de renier ses devoirs.

« N’es-tu pas celui qui a toujours fait passer ton devoir avant toute chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Plus maintenant. Ma famille passe avant tout. »

Il était difficile de ne pas s’émouvoir, mais Fennan fit de son mieux pour continuer.

« Ne vois-tu pas la vérité ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tout ceci » Elle montra la maison et les bois environnants. « Ce ne sont que des mensonges, Abelas. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda la sentinelle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout ce que tu vois, ce que tu vis. Ce n’est pas réel. » Elle décida d’opter pour la vérité, brutale et sans détour. « Tu es dans l’immatériel, sous l’emprise d’un démon du désir. »

« Mensonges ! » Répondit-il, véhément.

« Je ne te mens pas Abelas. C’est moi, Fennan. Celle qui s’est réfugiée dans la maison est un démon qui se nourrit de ton essence. » Elle fit un pas vers lui et il recula. La peur dans ses yeux était bon signe. « Je suis au temple avec les autres sentinelles. Tu as été plongé dans l’Uthenera, souviens toi ! »

« Le Vir’abelasan… » Murmura-t-il, indécis.

« Tu es inconscient actuellement, prisonnier du démon. Je suis venue t’aider à te réveiller… »

Quelque chose sembla lui revenir en mémoire car son expression se décomposa.

« Alors, tout ceci n’est pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J’ai bien peur que non… » Murmura-t-elle, mortifiée.

« NON ! » Hurla l’image de Fennan depuis la maison. Elle vint s’interposer entre l’inquisitrice et la sentinelle.

« Il est à moi, vous n’avez pas le droit de me le prendre. » Dit-elle, sa voix déformée par la véritable voix de la démone. Abelas s’en rendit compte et plaça une main sur sa bouche, profondément choqué.

Se rendant compte que tout était perdu, le démon repris sa véritable forme et Fennan la sienne. Abelas laissa son regard alterner entre le démon et l’inquisitrice, il était en état de choc.

« Vous m’avez privé de ma source d’énergie, vous allez le payer de votre vie. »

« Tu as osé t’en prendre à lui en m’utilisant, démon, je te ferais payer ton crime. » Se contenta de répondre l’inquisitrice.

Le démon tenta de l’attaquer mais elle fut plus rapide. De la main gauche, elle attrapa le visage du démon du désir et activa le pouvoir de l’ancre. Le crépitement familier de la magie de Fen’Harel lui chatouilla la paume tandis que le démon était consumé par la marque.

Un long hurlement se fit entendre, puis plus rien. Il ne restait pas la moindre trace du démon du désir. Fennan, quant à elle, sentit sa puissance augmenter avec ce qu’elle venait de consommer. Le démon étant détruit, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le rêve de la sentinelle.

« Abelas… » Murmura-t-elle avant de le rejoindre.

Il était apathique, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle l’appela à nouveau par son nom et il tourna enfin ses yeux vers elle.

« Venhan… » Murmura-t-il en la regardant.

Elle lui sourit tristement avant de lui tendre la main.

« Il est temps de se réveiller Abelas. »

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il accepta sa main tendue.

***

Lorsqu’il reprit conscience. Abelas était allongé dans son lit au temple et une forte odeur de viveracine flottait dans l’air.

Plusieurs sentinelles étaient présentes, dont deux qui s’occupaient de l’inquisitrice, toujours inconsciente. Il tenta de se redresser mais une main ferme le maintint allongé.

« _Atisha isa’ma’lin_ » murmura la sentinelle qui était à son chevet. Il resta allongé, essayant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées.

Avec la mort du démon du désir, il distinguait mieux le rêve de la réalité. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de conserver tous ses souvenirs comme s’ils étaient réels.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Fennan se réveilla à son tour et les deux sentinelles qui maintenaient son corps s’écartèrent avec déférence tandis qu’elle se relevait. Elle posa son regard sur lui et il sentit une profonde tristesse en voyant ses iris dorées. Il nota également à quel point son regard avait changé. Elle qui avant était toujours si vive et pleine d’énergie, elle semblait s’être assagie.

« Combien de temps sommes-nous restés en sommeil ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

« Un peu moins de trois siècles et demi. » Répondit la sentinelle à ses côtés.

Si longtemps. Il avait pourtant l’impression que Mythal les avait mis en sommeil moins d’un siècle plus tôt. Se rappelant son devoir, il s’adressa à Fennan.

« J’imagine que si vous êtes ici, c’est que Mythal n’est plus de ce monde. »

L’espace d’une seconde, elle parut surprise mais repris vite le contrôle de ses émotions. Ça aussi c’était nouveau.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Le Vir’abelasan m’a appelée depuis l’immatériel. Surement pour m’avertir du danger causé par le démon. »

Abelas hocha la tête, il avait été imprudent et avait mit en péril la dernière mission de sa maîtresse.

« Venez. » Dit-il en se redressant. L’autre sentinelle ne l’en empêcha pas. « Vous devez boire dans la source avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

« Trop tard ? » Demanda l’inquisitrice, curieuse.

« D’autres ne vont pas tarder. Le déverrouillage du temple aura forcément attiré l’attention des Evanuri. Mon… erreur nous a grandement retardés. Il est urgent que vous alliez à la source. »

Fennan hocha la tête et suivi Abelas, escortée par les autres sentinelles.

***

En s’approchant du bassin, Fennan sentit le pouvoir qui bouillonnait à l’intérieur et marqua une seconde d’hésitation. L’ensemble des sentinelles était rassemblé et attendaient patiemment qu’elle entre.

Passant outre son appréhension, elle descendit la première marche, puis la seconde, s’immergeant dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille. Ses longs cheveux flottaient sur la surface et s’étalèrent sur l’ensemble du bassin lorsqu’elle se mit à genoux.

Lentement, elle mit ses mains en coupe et porta le liquide à ses lèvres.

Le temple disparut devant ses yeux et elle se retrouva dans l’éther. L’eau s’était évaporée et flottait à l’état de brume, tout autour d’elle. Elle chercha des yeux les sentinelles mais ne les vit pas.

Elle tenta de retourner dans l’immatériel mais ne fut rien faire. Elle était comme prisonnière dans sa propre tête.

« _Ma felgarem son_. »

Elle se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de s’adresser à elle.

« Mythal. » répondit-elle, plongeant son regard dans celui de la défunte déesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atisha isa’ma’lin = du calme, mon frère.  
> Ma felgarem son, Fennan = Tu as bien grandi, Fennan.
> 
> 1 jour d'avance sur ce chapitre (pour me faire pardonner des 4 jours de retard du précédent hahaha ^^")  
> A partir de maintenant, nous entamons la seconde moitié de cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant =)


	24. Chapter 24

Fennan dévisageai la déesse qui se tenait devant elle. Mythal avait l’air parfaitement calme, outre le fait que sa silhouette était presque transparente et sa voix lointaine.

« Approche, mon enfant. » Dit-elle en tendant sa main vers l’inquisitrice.

Fennan hésita un instant avant de tendre sa main lentement. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l’image de l’Evanuri, elle ressentit une décharge électrique puis elle traversa la main de Mythal comme s’il s’était agi d’une illusion.

« Désolée. » Commença la déesse. « J’ignorais jusqu’à quel point je pouvais être tangible sous cette forme. » Elle semblait réellement fascinée par son propre état. « Il faut dire que je n’avais encore jamais eu l’occasion de pratiquer une telle magie par le passé. »

« Mythal… » Murmura Fennan, sa gorge serrée de pouvoir parler avec la déesse qu’elle pensait disparue depuis des siècles. « Je suis désolée de n’avoir pu vous sauver. » Finit-elle par dire, le regard humide.

« Sottises. » Répondit Mythal. « Je ne t’ai jamais confié la tâche de me protéger. » ajouta-t-elle d’une voix douce. « Ton rôle a toujours été celui de protéger l’avenir. »

L’inquisitrice plongea son regard dans les yeux éthérés de l’Evanuri et elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je te dois quelques explications, Fennan. » murmura Mythal. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’inquisitrice.

« L’heure n’est plus aux secrets. Ici je sais que je peux te confier tout mon savoir sans craindre qu’il ne soit volé par un autre. »

L’inquisitrice resta silencieuse, consciente de la gravité de la situation elle ne tenta pas d’interrompre Mythal avec la multitude de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Tout d’abord, » Commença l’Evanuri. « Revenons au commencement. »

Mythal s’assit à même le sol et invita l’inquisitrice à en faire autant. Alors qu’elle s’installait, elle réalisa que le sol n’était plus celui du bassin, couvert de minuscules dalles de céramique dorée formant une mosaïque, mais celui d’une clairière sauvage, couvert d’herbe grasse et épaisse. Elle pouvait sentir chaque brin sous ses doigts.

« Comme je te l’ai déjà dit. Nous avons tous été nommés deux fois. Notre nom de naissance restant secret pour la plupart, utilisé seulement entre nous, souvenir d’une époque ou en lieu et place de dieux, nous n’étions rien de plus qu’un groupe de meurtriers en quête de rédemption. »

Fennan acquiesça, ne sachant pas très bien où la déesse voulait en venir.

« Lorsque le peuple a commencé à nous vénérer plutôt que de nous craindre, nous nous sommes détachés de nos vrais noms, préférant nous complaire dans ceux donnés par nos adorateurs ou nous enorgueillir de ceux murmurés par nos ennemis. »

L’inquisitrice hocha la tête, se rappelant de sa conversation avec Mythal dans les bains.

« Ainsi naquit le panthéon tel que tu le connais. » Elle fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. « Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d’entendre un de ces prénoms oubliés dans les souvenirs d’un esprit de compassion venant d’une époque si éloignée à la mienne. »

Fennan releva brusquement la tête. Elle parlait de Cole, du jour où Abelas l’avait conduite devant la déesse peu après son arrivée à Elvenhan.

« Ce jour-là, j’ai compris que nous étions étroitement liés aux événements à venir. Que nous serions la cause de toute la misère qui affligerait le monde à venir. »

Fennan remarqua la dureté du regard de Mythal, comme si elle était en colère après elle-même.

« Tout d’abord, je me suis convaincue que je pourrais moi-même changer les événements à venir. Maintenant que j’étais au courant d’une partie du futur, peut être pourrais-je changer le cours du temps. » Elle émit un rire bref. « Mais j’étais aveuglée par l’orgueil. Cet orgueil même qui allait être la cause de bien des tragédies. Alors j’ai décidé, au dernier moment, de reposer mes espoirs sur la seule personne qui avait réellement tenté de changer les choses. Cette même personne qui se retrouvait perdue dans un monde inconnu, ayant voyagé des millénaires dans le passé pour réparer ce que des mages orgueilleux avaient forgés. »

L’inquisitrice leva les yeux pour chercher ceux de Mythal et la déesse lui accorda un sourire chaleureux.

« Une enfant à peine aux yeux de notre société, portant pourtant un fardeau que même le plus aguerri de nos guerriers hésiterai à porter. Une jeune fille au cœur brisé ayant le courage d’affronter l’inconnu sans même savoir ce qui l’attend. Une femme forte et à la volonté inébranlable qui par sa simple volonté à fait ployer le plus orgueilleux de tous les dieux… »

Sentant ses joues rougir, elle détourna le regard, se concentrant soudain sur tout sauf le regard de Mythal posé sur elle.

« Le jour où je t’ai nommée Fennan, j’ignorais encore dans quelle mesure tu incarnerais ton nouveau nom. Je savais simplement que telle était ta nature profonde, celle d’une louve assoiffée de vengeance et de justice, prête à tous les sacrifices pour la bonne cause. J’étais loin d’imaginer quelle redoutable guerrière tu deviendrais. »

Mythal se releva et le paysage changea de nouveau. Elles étaient de retour dans le temple, dans un des immenses halls. L’inquisitrice se releva et regarda autour d’elle en silence.

« Comme tu l’as surement remarqué, chaque Evanuri possède un pouvoir qui lui est propre. Fen’Harel est maître de l’immatériel, capable d’aller et venir entre les mondes à sa guise. Andruil possède la magie sauvage de la chasse. Elle manipule les esprits en s’adressant à notre instinct primaire et n’a de cesse de traquer des proies de plus en plus puissantes. June possède le pouvoir de la création, capable de créer à peu près tout ce qui lui passe par la tête en quelques instants. Sylaise est une guérisseuse hors pair, je suis presque sûre qu’elle pourrait relever une armée entière d’un simple battement de cils. » La déesse étudiait les réactions de Fennan tandis qu’elle parlait, prenant le temps de faire des pauses de temps en temps pour lui laisser le temps d’assimiler les informations.

« Falon’Din règne sur les morts, il à le pouvoir d’invoquer les esprits défunts à sa guise. Dirthamen à un pouvoir extrêmement dangereux pour quelqu’un qui chercherait à conserver un secret, car il peut lire les esprits sans efforts, s’immiscer dans les pensées de quiconque sans même être remarqué. Heureusement pour nous, il a choisi de conserver ses secrets sans les partager, ni même avec son frère. Car il est sûrement l’Evanuri possédant le plus de connaissances sur chacun d’entre nous. Enfin, il y a Elgar’nan. » Dit Mythal, s’arrêtant quelques secondes avant de continuer. L’inquisitrice crut lire de la tristesse dans le regard de l’Evanuri avant qu’elle ne reprenne la parole. « Son pouvoir n’a rien d’extraordinaire en soi. Il maîtrise le feu, mais à un niveau qui dépasse l’entendement. C’est pour cette raison que certains disent qu’il à un jour capturé le soleil pour prouver sa puissance… »

Fennan repensa à la statue qui était derrière son trône, celle qui le représentait avec le soleil fermement tenu dans sa main tendue. L’image était en effet très forte.

« Et Gilan’Nain ? » Demanda soudain l’inquisitrice, réalisant qu’elle n’avait pas été citée. La déesse des hahls s’était montrée si discrète durant son séjour chez Andruil, elle n’avait jamais réussi à avoir une véritable conversation avec elle.

« Ah. Gilan’nain… » murmura Mythal. « Elle te ressemble un peu. » Répondit la déesse avant de regarder au loin. « Autrefois une simple esclave au service d’Andruil, elle a fini par gagner les faveurs de la chasseresse. Chance ou malchance, je ne saurais pas vraiment dire. Mais Andruil a partagé son pouvoir avec elle, la gardant sous son contrôle comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Elle l’a nommée déesse des hahls car la jeune femme les aimait beaucoup. Elle ne possède pas de pouvoir qui lui est propre outre sa beauté sans précédent… »

Fennan repensa au quotidien de la déesse aux côtés d’Andruil. Comme ce devait être horrible de ne plus être maîtresse de sa propre existence. Réalisant soudain qu’il manquait quelqu’un d’autre dans la liste de Mythal, elle lui demanda alors.

« Et vous ? »

Mythal lui sourit.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser la question. » Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l’inquisitrice avant de reprendre. « Je suis connue sous le nom de la déesse protectrice car j’ai l’incroyable capacité d'anticiper les dangers. Je le dois à la nature de mon pouvoir, qui me permet d’entrevoir l’avenir, à court terme exclusivement et uniquement celui des autres. »

« Mais… » commença Fennan.

« Comment ai-je pu prévoir ma propre mort ? » Demanda-t-elle amusée. L’inquisitrice hocha la tête.

« À travers toi. » Répondit-elle. « Je t’ai vu faite prisonnière, incapable d’user de ta magie à cause de l’inhibiteur que tous les chevaliers avaient consommé. C’est en apercevant ton avenir que j’ai été témoin de ma propre mort. »

Fennan avait du mal à accepter l’idée. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi elle semblait toujours avoir un coup d’avance sur les autres. Son pouvoir était très utile, mais possédait aussi ses limites.

« Heureusement. » Continua Mythal. « Mes visions peuvent être modifiées à petite échelle. Ainsi j’ai préparé ta succession en sachant que ma mort ne pouvait être évitée. Aujourd’hui, c’est à toi que revient mon pouvoir, ainsi que tous mes souvenirs, si tu les acceptes. »

L’inquisitrice ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Elle referma lentement la bouche, indécise.

« Boire à la source des lamentations te dotera de mes pouvoir et des souvenirs de tous mes serviteurs passés. Je ne nie pas que cela représentera un lourd fardeau à ajouter sur tes frêles épaules, mais il sera nécessaire pour accomplir ce que tu cherches à faire. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, consciente du regard de la déesse sur elle qui attendait son accord pour sceller le pacte entre elles.

« Quel était le nom entendu dans les souvenirs de Cole ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dumat. » Répondit simplement Mythal.

Le nom fit l’effet d’une gifle à l’inquisitrice. Entendre prononcer le nom de Dumat la rendit presque nauséeuse. L’image de Corypheus s’imposa à son esprit, sa voix d’outre-tombe résonna dans ses oreilles presque aussitôt alors que le faux dieu implorait Dumat de lui accorder la force nécessaire pour accomplir ses noirs desseins.

« Qui est Dumat ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Le regard de Mythal se fit plus mystérieux.

« Accepte ton héritage et tu sauras… » Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

La curiosité la rongeait un peu plus et elle se demanda si Mythal n’avait pas un autre dessein en tête que de simplement lui léger son héritage.

Décidant de mettre de côté ses doutes envers l’Evanuri, elle tendit à nouveau sa main vers Mythal.

« J’accepte mon héritage. » Répondit-elle solennellement.

« Bien. » Répondit Mythal d’une voix étrangement soulagée.

Il y eut un tourbillon de magie tout autour d’elle et l’image de Mythal disparut. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas être déséquilibrée par toutes les couleurs qui dansaient autour d’elle et lorsque le torrent de magie sembla se calmer, elle entendit la voix d’Abelas l’appeler.

« Fennan ? »

Elle battit des paupières et réalisa qu’elle était toujours dans le bassin de la source, l’eau avait complètement disparu et elle était à même le sol, sur la mosaïque dorée, dans les bras du chef des sentinelles qui posait sur elle un regard alarmé.

« Abelas ? » répondit-elle vaguement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors qu’il repoussait une mèche blonde égarée sur le visage de l’inquisitrice.

« Abelas ! » Dit alors l’une des sentinelles qui montait la garde autour du bassin, son regard était rivé sur l’inquisitrice. « Les vallaslin. »

La sentinelle baissa les yeux sur Fennan à nouveau et du étouffer un cri de surprise. Les vallaslin de Fennan étaient en train de… s’évaporer. Seul un vrai Evanuri ne pouvait être marqué par les tatouages, au point que les marques disparaissaient d’elles-mêmes si jamais elles étaient apposées de force. De voir ainsi disparaître les marques sur les joues de Fennan ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose. Elle était devenue une déesse à part entière.

Fennan esquissa un geste pour se relever et deux sentinelles se précipitèrent aussitôt à ses côtés pour l’aider à se remettre sur pieds. Immédiatement après, ils posèrent tous un genou à terre devant elle, Abelas y compris.

« Enfin, que faites-vous ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas réaliser le changement qui s’était opéré.

« Maîtresse, nous sommes à votre service. » Répondit Abelas, son regard rivé au sol. « Nous jurons de vous protéger jusqu’à notre dernier souffle. »

Elle était bouche bée, regardant ces fières sentinelles à genou devant elle. Une voix sembla lui murmurer à l’oreille.

_Ceci est ton rôle à présent. Ils te suivront comme ma digne héritière._

Dès qu’elle tenta de se concentrer sur la voix, elle sembla se rétracter dans son esprit, hors d’atteinte. C’était étrange de sentir cette présence en elle, mais elle comprenait aussi le rôle qu’elle devait accepter de jouer.

 _Tu es une Evanuri à présent._ Se dit-elle, plus pour se donner du courage qu’autre chose.

« Relevez-vous. » Dit-elle aux sentinelles qui s’exécutèrent dans un même mouvement. Ils semblaient attendre ses ordres, patiemment.

Répondant à une soudaine impulsion, elle explora la nouvelle magie qui était sienne. Elle songea à un sort et la formule lui vint en mémoire comme si elle l’avait toujours connue. Sans même prononcer de paroles, elle le lança et vit les vallaslin des sentinelles disparaître, laissant leurs visages nus pour la première fois de leur vie d’adulte. Ils se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, certains avaient posé leurs doigts sur leur visage là où l’arbre de Mythal ornait autrefois leur front, leurs lèvres ou leurs joues.

Le désarroi s’empara alors de certains d’entre eux, se méprenant sur la signification de ce geste. Elle leva une main pour attirer leur attention, s’efforçant d’arborer le sourire calme de Mythal.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. » Dit-elle calmement. « Aujourd’hui vous êtes libres. Libres de choisir votre allégeance et non forcés de me servir à cause des marques sur votre peau. Car le chemin que je m’apprête à suivre sera semé de danger, de sang et de mort. Si vous décidez malgré cela de me servir, je vous accueillerai et vous protégerai comme l’a fait Mythal avant moi… »

A nouveau, chaque sentinelle posa un genou à terre, lui jurant fidélité éternelle. Abelas fut le dernier à s’exprimer. Il vint la rejoindre et s’agenouilla, prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. Il déposa un baiser sur ses phalanges avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Aucun sort, aucune magie ne me contraindra jamais à vous servir. Je vous protègerai contre vos ennemis, défendrai votre honneur, veillerai à votre tranquillité, de mon plein gré et sans jamais faillir. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur Abelas et son pouls s’accéléra légèrement. Elle invita la sentinelle à se relever, et alors que son regard était toujours intensément plongé dans le sien, il resta silencieux, attendant sa réponse.

Il était légèrement plus grand qu’elle et elle devait relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle y lut de la dévotion et de la sincérité.

Il était si près d’elle, trop près peut être. Pourtant elle n’esquissa aucun geste pour s’écarter. Au contraire, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Abelas, je pars en guerre contre les Evanuri et les Oubliés. Je vais détruire des millénaires de traditions et créer un monde sans esclaves. Me suivras-tu malgré tout ? »

Il s’était tendu lorsqu’elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, encore plus lorsqu’elle avait murmuré au creux de son oreille. Pourtant son regard était celui d’un soldat lorsqu’elle se recula enfin d’un pas pour entendre sa réponse.

« Je vous suivrai. »

Elle lui sourit, et se tourna vers les autres sentinelles.

« Me suivrez-vous dans ma guerre contre les traîtres qui ont assassiné Mythal ? »

« Nous vous suivrons. » Répondirent-ils à l’unisson.

« Bien. » Dit Fennan, imitant malgré elle la façon dont Mythal s’exprimait parfois. « Ne tardons plus dans ce cas. J’ai de vieux amis à revoir… »

Sur ces mots, l’inquisitrice et les sentinelles quittèrent le temple du Vir’abelasan sans intention d’y revenir un jour.

***

Elrith ouvrit la porte des quartiers privés de Felassan brusquement, faisant sursauter le chef de la résistance et le sortant de son sommeil. Il lutta contre le sommeil pour tenter de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans sa chambre.

« Par Mythal, Elrith ! Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il en reconnaissant enfin l’homme qui avait déboulé dans la pièce. Il semblait agité et cela suffit à réveiller Felassan, qui n’avait pas vu le mage ainsi depuis des années, lorsqu’ils avaient cru retrouver la trace de Fennan.

« Peu importe l’heure. » Répondit Elrith excité. « J’ai du nouveau. Le temple de Mythal, le Vir’abelasan a été déverrouillé. » dit-il comme si cela allait tout expliquer.

Le chef de la résistance se redressa dans son lit, passant une main sur son visage pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil en lui. Il jeta un œil dehors avant de reporter son attention sur le mage.

« Elrith, on est au milieu de la nuit ! » dit-il mécontent d’avoir été dérangé à cette heure.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » Répondit simplement le chevalier qui ne tenait plus en place. « C’est elle ! Fennan est de retour. » dit-il, cherchant à croiser le regard violet de l’elfe.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda soudain Felassan, complètement réveillé.

« Plus que jamais. » Répondit Elrith. « J’avais posé des runes en cas d’intrusion dans le temple, avec un moyen d’enregistrer la signature magique de l’intrus. Fennan est entrée dans le temple il y a moins d’une heure. »

D’abord ravi de cette nouvelle, il fronça alors les sourcils.

« Si tu as pu faire ça, j’imagine que les Evanuri aussi… »

« Oui… » répondit le chevalier, comprenant où voulait en venir le chef de la résistance. 

« Nous devons réagir sans tarder. » Annonça Felassan en se levant rapidement. « Réveille les messagers, je les veux dans la salle de guerre dans moins d’une heure, prêts à partir.

« A vos ordres. » Répondit Elrith. Alors qu’il allait tourner les talons, il fut retenu par Felassan.

« Attend. » Elrith se retourna. « Prépare tes affaires, nous allons partir réactiver les runes voilées juste après le conseil de guerre. » Dit-il. « Si Fennan est de nouveau en mouvement, nous devons la rejoindre au plus vite. »

Le mage lui fit un sourire soulagé avant de frapper son poing sur son cœur.

« A vos ordres. » Répéta-t-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

***

La nouvelle de son retour allait faire le tour d'Elvenhan rapidement, elle le savait. Pour autant, cela ne l’affola pas le moins du monde. Avec son entrainement avec Fen’Harel, plus le pouvoir acquis grâce à Mythal, elle ne craignait plus la colère des Evanuri. Sa mission était maintenant simple. Libérer le peuple du joug des Evanuri, libérer les esclaves et punir les dieux.

Sa première étape serait la pierre angulaire de son plan. Accompagnée des sentinelles, elle se rendit à Fort Céleste à travers l’immatériel. Ouvrant le passage pour les soldats grâce à l’ancre. Outre la praticité de ce mode de déplacement, cela avait eu le don d’émerveiller ses gardes quant à son potentiel magique. Lorsqu’ils débouchèrent dans la forteresse, elle était en ruines, abandonnée depuis longtemps après sa destruction par June et Andruil. Mais aujourd’hui, Fort Céleste, ainsi que l’inquisition, allaient renaître.

Elle lévita jusqu’au au centre du pont partiellement brisé qui reliait le bâtiment principal aux remparts, autrefois le chemin reliant la rotonde aux quartiers du Commandant Cullen.

D’un claquement de doigts, elle bascula de nouveau dans l’immatériel et constata les mêmes dégâts. Elle se concentra sur ses premières leçons avec Solas, lorsqu’il lui avait appris à rendre tangible un souvenir dans l’immatériel. Ce qu’elle allait entreprendre allait être autrement plus complexe, mais elle avait quelques siècles d’entrainement derrière elle à présent.

Elle conjura l’apparence de la forteresse telle qu’elle la connaissait du temps de l’inquisition. Le bureau de Cullen, la salle de guerre, la tour des mages, la taverne, le hall. Lentement, l’immatériel commença à se remodeler selon sa volonté. Elle changea quelques détails à la vision, Ajoutant un second trône, remplaçant les statues d’Andrasté par deux loups majestueux, l’un noir, l’autre blanc, de chaque côté de la porte principale. Elle remplaça les écuries par un tout nouveau bâtiment, assez grand pour héberger les sentinelles au complet. La tour des mages fut également aménagée pour y accueillir des soldats.

Une fois satisfaite par la vision reconstituée, elle concentra sa puissance et comme le lui avait appris Fen’Harel, claqua des doigts pour retourner dans le monde éveillé.

Le retour pris considérablement plus de temps que la fraction de seconde habituelle, elle sentit l’immatériel gémir et crisser lorsque la vision se heurta à la réalité de la forteresse. Elle sentit sa magie être drainée par le sortilège, mais se rendit compte que le coût était étonnement moins élevé que ce qu’elle avait imaginé.

Lorsque le sort pris fin, elle rouvrit les yeux sur une forteresse nouvelle. Fort Céleste était de retour. Les bannières de l’inquisition flottaient de nouveau dans le vent, son œil transpercé d’une épée surplombant l’entrée principale.

Les sentinelles étaient toutes rassemblées au centre de la cour, visiblement le lieu le moins affecté par la magie. Ils regardaient autour d’eux surpris par la démonstration de pouvoir de Fennan. Lorsqu’elle les rejoignit, ils étaient toujours sous le choc.

« Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure. » Dit-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d’autre. « Vous êtes officiellement les premiers membres de la nouvelle inquisition. »

***

Lorsque Cole revint auprès de Fen’Harel, il trouva le loup implacable dans un état de nette agitation. Cela faisait à peine une journée que Fennan était partie et il ne tenait déjà plus en place.

Ils avaient passé les derniers siècles certes en exil, mais étrangement il avait vécu cela comme de pures années de bonheur. Il était seul avec elle, loin des machinations des Evanuri, loin de tout danger, ne se préoccupant que de l’entraînement de l’inquisitrice.

Elle avait progressé plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé et il savait que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir se mettre en route pour accomplir leur vengeance. Mais il n’était pas pressé, ne souhaitant pas replonger immédiatement dans le sang et la guerre.

Contrairement à lui, Fennan était impatiente. Elle n’était pas totalement ignorante de la guerre, ayant elle-même son propre lot de morts, mais elle n’avait jamais été en guerre contre des Evanuri. Des milliers de vies seraient perdues dans le processus, et la magie était bien plus destructrice qu’une épée.

Lorsqu’elle était partie, il avait été pris de court. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir porté plus d’attention sur ce qu’elle lui avait dit à propos de l’immatériel. Son orgueil l’avait fait se comporter comme un idiot. Savoir que Cole se chargeait de surveiller sa compagne était une maigre consolation. Il aurait mille fois préféré l’accompagner.

Aussi, lorsque l’esprit apparut devant lui, il dut serrer les dents pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l’inonder de questions. Au lieu de ça, il hocha lentement la tête dans sa direction pour le saluer, attendant qu’il parle.

« Elle va bien. » Dit-il simplement et Solas sentit ses épaules se détendre. « Elle vous attend à Fort Céleste. » ajouta Cole.

 _Fort Céleste ?_ S’étonna le loup implacable. Pour quelle raison était-elle retournée là-bas ? Il n’y avait plus rien à récupérer dans la forteresse, même l’immatériel avait fini par se calquer sur le monde éveillé, ne laissant plus qu’un tas de ruines.

« L’heure n’est plus à se cacher. » Répondit Cole à la question silencieuse de l’Evanuri. « Fennan à décidé qu’il était temps de riposter. »

Une veine palpita sur son front alors qu’il serrait la mâchoire. Il aurait aimé être consulté avant qu’elle ne prenne une telle décision. Décidant de la rejoindre pour lui poser directement la question sur ses motivations, il se prépara pour la guerre et d’un claquement de doigts, disparut dans l’immatériel.

***

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau, Solas était confronté à une vue qui lui était totalement inconnue tout en étant légèrement familière.

Fort Céleste se tenait devant lui. Sa forteresse, entière comme au premier jour. Mais certaines choses avaient changé.

Il se tenait au bout du pont de pierre, non loin du seul Eluvian qui menait à l’extérieur de la montagne. Mais aucun eluvian n’était présent. Il remarqua des bannières qu’il n’avait vues qu’à un seul endroit, dans les souvenirs de Fennan. L’inquisition.

De plus en plus intrigué, il commença à avancer en direction du pont-levis lorsqu’une flèche se planta à ses pieds. S’arrêtant brusquement et conjurant presque aussitôt sa magie, prêt à répliquer, il leva les yeux vers l’archer et reconnut l’une des sentinelles de Mythal.

« Halte. » Dit la sentinelle du haut des remparts. Vu la distance qui les séparait, il devait forcément user de magie pour que sa voix porte jusqu’ici.

« Personne n’accède à la forteresse sans l’accord de l’inquisitrice. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Inquisitrice ? Craignant l’espace d’une seconde d’avoir malencontreusement voyagé à une autre époque, il répondit à la sentinelle en s’efforçant de garder son calme malgré l’offense.

« Je suis Fen’harel et je t’ordonne de me laisser passer. »

Son statut vis-à-vis de Mythal devrait convaincre la sentinelle de le laisser passer. Mais au lieu de ça, il encocha une nouvelle flèche et banda son arc.

« Je n’obéis qu’à Fennan et n’ai d’ordre à recevoir de personne d'autre. »

Décidant qu’il avait fait preuve d’assez de patience envers la sentinelle, il se prépara à attaquer, préférant tout de même attendre qu’il attaque à nouveau plutôt que de risquer de tuer un homme sur un malentendu.

« Assez. » Interpella une autre sentinelle qui venait de sortir de la tour de guet. L’archer abaissa immédiatement son arme et tourna son attention sur son supérieur, car il s’agissait vraisemblablement de son supérieur, Fen’Harel reconnu alors le dernier homme sur terre qu’il aurait souhaité voir aux côtés de Fennan. 

« Abelas. » Lâcha-t-il, en serrant son bâton si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

La sentinelle baissa les yeux sur l’Evanuri et il vit à l’expression de son visage qu’il était aussi ravi que lui de le voir.

« Fen’Harel est le compagnon de l’inquisitrice. » Dit-il froidement. « Laissez-le entrer. »

Alors que l’Evanuri fut enfin autorisé à pénétrer dans sa propre forteresse, il vit Abelas quitter les remparts pour se rendre dans le hall principal, surement pour aller quérir Fennan.

Essayant de ne pas en vouloir à sa compagne pour s’être de nouveau associée à la sentinelle, il se concentra sur les changements apportés à la forteresse. Il regarda le nouveau bâtiment qui se tenait à la place des écuries, ainsi que les statues des deux loups qui flanquaient l’entrée principale. Ces statues avaient été créées pour intimider, il le voyait à l’allure majestueuse et à la fois terriblement menaçante des sculptures. Il se sentit étrangement rassuré de voir qu’il avait sa place dans cette forteresse visiblement remodelée selon les désirs de Fennan.

Il entra dans le hall principal, où il prenait autrefois ses repas avec les chevaliers, et fut étonné de voir deux trônes tout au fond de la pièce. Intrigué, il s’approcha pour les observer de plus près.

Le premier semblait sculpté dans de l’obsidienne, façonné par magie à n’en pas douter. L’assise et le dossier étaient relativement simples, ornés de superbes arabesques. Il remarqua alors que les arabesques formaient un arbre, bien plus élaboré que les vallaslin originelles de Mythal. Mais ce qui retenait le regard n’était pas tant le trône en lui-même, mais plus la statue de loup qui englobait le siège. Assis derrière le trône d’obsidienne, se tenait une louve blanche immense, façonnée dans une matière qui lui était inconnue. Sa tête était baissée en avant par-dessus le dossier du trône, de façon que lorsque l’on se retrouvait en face, la personne assise donnât l’impression d’avoir une tête de loup. Il fit le tour, constatant que la tête était creuse, permettant à la personne assise de voir à travers les yeux du loup. Le second trône était le même à quelques détails près. Le trône était blanc et le loup noir. Il possédait trois paires d’yeux rouges, et l’une d’entre elles avait été laissée vide pour permettre de voir à travers.

Au-delà de la beauté de ces deux trônes, il constata une fois de plus que l’effet recherché était d’intimider. Fennan avait en effet décidé d’arrêter de se cacher, et prévoyait de semer la peur dans le cœur de ses ennemis.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant la porte sur sa gauche s’ouvrir. Abelas posa son regard sur Fen’Harel une fraction de seconde avant de s’écarter pour laisser passer l’inquisitrice.

« Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi. » Dit-il avant de s’incliner devant elle et de tourner les talons.

Fen’Harel le regarda quitter le hall avant de porter son attention sur sa compagne. Elle l’avait quitté depuis une poignée d’heure et déjà elle semblait si différente.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet de ne pas reconnaître l’aura de la jeune femme.

« Mythal. » Dit-elle simplement. « Voilà ce qu’il s’est passé. »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui sourit faiblement. Il remarqua alors l’absence de ses vallaslin et tendit la main pour toucher sa peau nue.

« Quand… » Commença-t-il avant qu’elle ne l’interrompe.

« Elles sont parties d’elles-mêmes lorsque j’ai accepté l’héritage de Mythal. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Son héritage ? » demanda Solas bien qu’il ait déjà compris les enjeux. Il souhaitait seulement avoir une confirmation.

« Son pouvoir, ses souvenirs et le Vir’abelasan. » Dit-elle.

Tant de pouvoir se rendit compte Solas en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Étrangement, il se sentait mitigé vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle.

Mythal n’offrait pas son pouvoir gratuitement, elle avait dû charger Fennan de responsabilités supplémentaires et elle en avait déjà bien assez à gérer. Il lui sourit pourtant en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu es si belle. » Murmura-t-il pour simple réponse.

Elle esquissa un sourire triste et il se rapprocha d’elle pour un baiser. Elle se laissa aller presque immédiatement dans ses bras et Solas comprit à quel point elle était dépassée par les événements. Pourtant, lorsqu’elle se recula à nouveau, toute trace de fragilité avait disparu.

« J’ai créé une nouvelle inquisition. » dit-elle abruptement.

« J’ai cru remarquer, oui. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Quel sera son but ? » Demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

« Je compte rassembler sous une seule bannière tous ceux qui souhaiteront renverser le pouvoir en place. Nous traquerons les Evanuri, libérerons leurs esclaves et nous bâtirons un nouveau royaume où le peuple sera libre de choisir son destin. »

Fen’Harel vit une lueur de défi dans les yeux de sa compagne. Comme si elle le mettait au défi d’oser contredire ses plans.

La femme devant lui n’était plus une guerrière arcanique. Ce n’était plus une Evanuri en devenir, ni même une Inquisitrice. La femme qu’il contemplait en cet instant était une reine. Il s’inclina devant elle, pris l’une de ses mains et y déposa un baiser avant de se relever.

« Qu’il en soit ainsi. » Répondit-il dans un souffle.


	25. Chapter 25

Arlan terminait tout juste son entrainement matinal lorsqu’il aperçut Ana’rel qui semblait revenir d’une quelconque affaire extérieure au palais de Sylaise. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant la guérisseuse et décida d’aller la saluer.

Depuis qu’elle était arrivée dans le palais, le guerrier arcanique n’avait fait qu’apprendre à ses côtés. Ana’rel était une personne douée dans son travail et un excellent professeur. Il avait énormément progressé ces derniers siècles, repoussant toujours ses limites, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sylaise qui se plaisait à assister à leurs travaux communs.

Le guerrier considérait la guérisseuse comme un mentor, un modèle qu’il s’appliquait à suivre avec rigueur. Mais elle avait par moments un comportement étrange, comme si son attention était retenue ailleurs. Étant donné son passé, Arlan avait fini par se convaincre que ce devait être sa façon à elle de porter le deuil de son ancienne maîtresse.

En arrivant à son niveau, il s’inclina légèrement devant elle en guise de salut et elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour Ana’rel » Dit-il poliment. « Il me semble que Sylaise a enfin reçu l’ouvrage sur la façon dont l’immatériel influe sur la magie médicinale. Voudriez-vous le consulter avec moi ? »

Quelque chose dans le regard de la guérisseuse piqua sa curiosité. Un mélange d’excitation et de peur.

« Je me dois de refuser pour aujourd’hui. » Répondit-elle sans laisser filtrer ses émotions. « Cette marche en dehors du palais m’a fatiguée. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh. » Répondit le guerrier arcanique, déçu. « Je comprends. »

Ana’rel s’excusa avant de le laisser seul.

La guérisseuse n’était pas du genre à s’épuiser après une simple marche en dehors du palais. Le fait qu’elle ait besoin de repos si tôt dans la journée était suspect. Soit elle avait dépensé une grande quantité d’énergie, soit elle ne souhaitait pas passer de temps avec lui. Étant donné qu’ils étaient quasiment tout le temps ensemble, il se convainquit que quelque chose d’inhabituel était arrivé.

Après quelques moments d’hésitation, il décida de retracer le chemin de la guérisseuse. Peut-être avait-elle été attaquée par ces horribles créatures que Fennan appelait des engeances, peut-être était-elle blessée et refusait d’inquiéter le palais. Ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qui serait en rapport avec les comportements parfois étranges d’Ana’rel…

Cela ne faisait pas de mal de vérifier que tout allait bien. Le guerrier se rappela les sermons de Fen’Harel, lui reprochant de trop souvent se méfier de tout et de tout le monde mais c’était dans sa nature et il ne pouvait lutter contre cela.

Lorsqu’il se retrouva en dehors du palais, Arlan se sentit étrangement mal à l’aise. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de quitter le palais et il n’était pas familier avec les alentours. Il se concentra sur l’aura d’Ana’rel, cherchant le chemin qu’elle avait suivi.

La piste n’était pas difficile à suivre, et il se retrouva bien vite hors du sentier. Ses pas le conduisirent devant l’entrée d’une grotte et il réprima un frisson à l’idée de s’aventurer dans cet endroit sombre tout seul.

Un brasero éteint se tenait à l’entrée de la grotte et il reconnut les torches qui reposaient à côté. Le feu voilé n’était pas souvent employé en pleine nature et trouver un brasero ici ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Quelque chose d’inhabituel se déroulait ici.

Il alluma la torche et avança plus avant, attentif au son familier qui trahirait la présence d’un texte, d’un souvenir quelque part sur les murs.

Ce qu’il entendit cependant était tout autre chose et il dut réprimer un gémissement de panique lorsqu’une demi-douzaine d’araignées géantes tombèrent du plafond tout autour de lui.

Arlan détestait les araignées. Déjà à leur taille normale elles représentaient une véritable épreuve à chaque fois qu’il en trouvait une dans ses quartiers, mais les araignées géantes étaient sa source principale de cauchemars.

L’une des araignées s’approcha de lui, deux pattes relevées en avant, prête à attaquer et il dut réprimer un gémissement de panique. Conjurant sa magie, il invoqua une boule de feu qui percuta le monstre en plein abdomen. La créature poussa un cri strident avant de tomber sur le dos en convulsant. Ses pattes se recroquevillèrent et elle resta immobile, morte. Il se retourna en entenant une autre araignée s’approcher et reçut un jet de fluide empoisonné en pleine figure. Au-delà de l’aspect totalement révulsant de s’être fait asperger de la sorte, il dut recourir à un sort de dissipation de poison pour ne pas être affaibli par l’attaque.

Sa lame spectrale ne tarda pas à entrer en action. Dans un arc de cercle, il transperça ou repoussa les créatures, le temps d’invoquer un véritable blizzard dans la petite grotte.

Lorsque son sort se calma, il avait détruit toute trace de vie sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il était conscient d’avoir consommé bien plus de magie que nécessaire, mais la peur avait pris le pas sur sa logique. Reprenant son souffle après cette frayeur, il essuya tant bien que mal l’ichor de son visage et continua son exploration.

Lorsque le son familier d’une rune lui parvint, il dut gratter la couche de glace qu’il avait lui-même créée pour y accéder.

La rune était récente, encore vibrante d’énergie. L’énergie d’Ana’rel remarqua-t-il.

En posant ses doigts dessus, il ressentit une vive décharge électrique et dut retirer sa main sous l’effet de la douleur.

« Ce message ne vous est pas destiné. » dit une voix derrière Arlan, qui se retourna presque aussitôt, sa torche de feu voilé devant lui.

Ana’rel était là, les mains croisées dans son dos et son regard froid posé sur le chevalier.

« Que signifie ceci ? » Demanda Arlan, conscient que la guérisseuse pouvait l’attaquer à tout moment.

Elle l’observa un long moment avant de répondre, comme si elle décidait s’il était digne ou non de recevoir une réponse.

« Les choses sont en train de changer. » Murmura Ana’rel en croisant son regard. « Elle est de retour. »

De qui parlait-elle ? Sa première réflexion fut sans doute un peu stupide.

« Mythal ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Non. » Réplica Ana’rel sur un ton amusé. « Son héritière est de retour. ».

Fennan réalisa Arlan, abasourdi. Fennan était traquée par ses camarades ainsi que par les Evanrui depuis plus de trois siècles, sans succès. Le fait qu’elle ait réussi à leur échapper tout ce temps était déjà un exploit en soi, mais qu’elle décide de reparaitre d’elle-même était un acte indéniablement osé.

« Comment ? » Demanda Arlan, plus à lui-même qu’à Ana’el.

« Le plus simple serait de le lui demander directement… » Répondit tout de même la guérisseuse. « Si nous rejoignons sa forteresse, nous pourrons éclaircir ce point. »

Arlan releva brusquement la tête.

« La rejoindre ? » s’étonna-t-il. « Je ne vais pas abandonner Sylaise. »

« Il me semble que Sylaise n’était pas d’accord avec les derniers agissements d’Elgar’nan. » Observa calmement Ana’rel. Plutôt que de l’abandonner, pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de venir ? »

Le chevalier était choqué par la désinvolture de la guérisseuse. Comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point en si peu de temps ?

« Je… » Commença-t-il indécis. « Je ne sais pas. »

Ana’rel lui fit un sourire triste, comme celui que ferait un professeur envers son élève qui aurait commis quelque acte décevant.

« Je vois. » Dit-elle. « Je partirais donc seule, j’espérais partir en votre compagnie et celle de Sylaise, mais il semblerait qu’il soit encore un peu trop tôt. »

La guérisseuse lui tourna le dos et Arlan sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt. » murmura-t-elle avant de se transformer en chat gris et de se faufiler entre deux rochers, hors de sa portée.

Le silence retomba dans la grotte et le chevalier mit un long moment avant de se décider à sortir. En débouchant à l’air libre, il sentit la piste laissée par Ana’rel mais ne fit rien pour la suivre. Au lieu de cela, il retourna au palais et repris ses activités quotidiennes, cherchant à se clarifier l’esprit en retournant à un semblant de normalité.

***

Lorsqu’il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Fennan, Elrith sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait passé tellement de temps à tenter de la retrouver sans jamais réussir à capter sa trace qu’il en venait par moments à se demander si tout cela était réel, s’il ne courrait pas après un songe.

Heureusement pour lui, Felassan mettait au moins autant d’ardeur que lui à protéger les intérêts de la jeune femme et à eux deux, ils avaient éliminé bon nombre d’espions et d’agents des Evanuri. Après avoir disséminé des runes de feu voilé pour tous les alliés de la résistance, Felassan et Elrith s’étaient rendus à Fort Céleste.

De prime abord, la forteresse avait paru abandonnée et en ruines mais ce n’était qu’une illusion. Une puissante barrière protégeait le véritable aspect de Fort Céleste et Elrith avait été soufflé par la qualité de l’enchantement à l’œuvre.

Il trouva la forteresse changée par rapport à ce qu’il en connaissait et des sentinelles de Mythal semblaient avoir la charge de la protection des lieux, patrouillant sur les remparts.

En arrivant, ils avaient été priés de patienter dans la cour principale sous l’étroite surveillance de deux sentinelles qui les maintenait en joue tandis qu’Abelas, l’ancien maitre assassin de Mythal, rejoignait le bâtiment principal à la hâte.

Il fut de retour assez rapidement et les accompagna vers ce qui était autrefois la salle d’entrainement des guerriers arcaniques. Lorsque la grande porte s’ouvrit, il vit une immense table en bois sur laquelle était étalés des cartes et autres objets divers et, penchée au-dessus d’un parchemin, les mains en appui de chaque côté du document, se tenait Fennan.

Elrith vit son regard quitter le document qu’elle était en train de lire pour se poser sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il vit son expression changer lorsqu’elle reconnut Felassan, puis elle le vit. Son expression passa de la surprise à la joie et il sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant sourire.

« Elrith ! » S’exclama-t-elle en contournant la table pour le rejoindre.

Elle portait l’armure étincelante que lui avait fait faire Mythal pour son arrivée chez les chevaliers arcaniques. Quelques modifications y avaient été apportées pour la rendre plus légère et moins tape à l’œil, mais même ainsi, elle avait l’air tout simplement divine.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement il était submergé par ses émotions. Le parfum de Fennan le fit fermer les yeux alors qu’il tentait d’imprimer ce moment dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Il finit par desserrer son étreinte, conscient du regard de Fen’Harel posé sur lui, bienveillant mais attentif.

« Ne tente plus jamais de t’enfuir en utilisant un de mes propres sorts contre moi. » Dit-il en la relâchant complètement.

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné.

« Désolée. » Dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. Il se retint de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. « Je ne voulais pas qu’il vous arrive du mal par ma faute… »

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule.

« Je te pardonne, mais ne refais jamais ça. » dit-il en souriant.

Elle allait lui répondre lorsque Felassan se racla bruyamment la gorge, s’attirant l’attention de la jeune femme. 

« Aucune salutation pour moi ? » s’offusqua-t-il « C’était bien la peine de se donner tant de mal pour préparer des troupes pour la nouvelle inquisitrice. »

Surprise qu’il l’appelle ainsi, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Felassan lui coupa la parole.

« Non, non, trop tard pour des excuses. » Dit-il en détournant le regard. « Je vois que je ne compte plus maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton frère d’arme et ta forteresse. »

A la grande surprise d’Elrith, Fennan éclata de rire avant de s’approcher de Felassan qui la regardait à nouveau. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et elle lui tendit la main. Il attrapa son avant-bras et elle fit de même.

« C’est bon de te revoir, mon ami. » Dit-elle le regard empreint d’émotion.

« Tu m’as pas mal manqué aussi. » Répondit Felassan et Elrith fut presque sûr de voir ses joues se colorer légèrement.

« Soyez les bienvenus » Annonça alors Fen’Harel sur un ton plus officiel et ils reportèrent tous deux leur attention sur l’Evanuri. « Nous sommes heureux de voir des alliés rejoindre nos rangs. » ajouta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers Felassan en guise de remerciement. « J’imagine que vous avez déjà une idée de ce qu’il se prépare ? » Demanda-t-il alors en les regardant tour à tour.

« Fennan et moi avions déjà commencé à travailler ensemble sur un objectif commun. » Répondit le chef de la résistance à l’attention de Fen’Harel. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fennan. « Je suis venu apporter mon soutien à la cause de l’inquisitrice et poursuivre ce que nous avions commencé. »

Fennan lui sourit.

« C’est avec joie que j’accepte ton aide, Felassan. »

Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Elrith et il sentit son cœur s’emballer à nouveau. C’était à son tour de prêter serment et il n’avait rien préparé à l’avance.

« Je… » Commença-t-il maladroitement. « J’ai quitté Andruil car je n’ai jamais accepté la décision des Evanuri à ton encontre et envers Fen’Harel. Ma route m’a conduit auprès de Felassan où j’ai pu consacrer mon temps et mes talents à ta protection. » Il se sentit un peu plus calme et termina son discours avec un peu plus d’assurance. « Aujourd’hui je suis venu rejoindre officiellement l’Inquisition pour punir les véritables coupables dans toute cette histoire. »

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Fennan et ce fut Fen’Harel qui répondit.

« Et c’est avec plaisir que nous t’accueillons à nouveau à Fort Céleste, Elrith. »

***

Après leur discussion dans la salle de guerre, Elrith et Felassan avaient été conduits par Abelas dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. Felassan avait eu doit à une chambre privée tandis qu’Elrith avait été logé dans les quartiers des soldats. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, sa vie dans la résistance avait été bien moins luxueuse que tout ce qu’il pourrait avoir à Fort Céleste. Lorsqu’il descendit dans la salle commune, il vit une femme qui lui semblait familière.

Elle avait de longs cheveux gris, des yeux turquoise et dégageait une aura de puissance peu commune. Alors qu’il cherchait encore où il l’avait rencontrée, elle s’adressa à lui.

« Ah, un guerrier arcanique. » Dit-elle en souriant poliment. « Je me demandais quand vous commenceriez à revenir à la forteresse. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas où nous nous sommes rencontrés. » s’excusa Elrith.

« Nul besoin de s’excuser. » Répondit-elle. « Je me nomme Ana’rel. J’étais au service de Mythal en tant que guérisseuse. Nous n’avons jamais vraiment été présentés, bien que l’on se soit croisés lors du dernier tournoi impliquant la Grande Protectrice. »

Il ne se souvenait pas de beaucoup de détails du tournoi. L’événement lui paraissait si lointain après ce qu’il s’était passé. Il s’excusa poliment et quitta la salle commune pour aller explorer la nouvelle forteresse.

Cette inquisition était déroutante, mais il y avait un énorme potentiel si les choses se passaient bien. Fennan avait gagné en sagesse et indéniablement en puissance. Tout en elle s’apparentait aux Evanuri maintenant, il n’y avait presque plus aucune trace de la jeune mage qu’il avait entraînée du temps des guerriers arcaniques. Malgré la joie qu’elle avait montrée, une tristesse semblait roder en permanence dans son regard et cela inquiétait le chevalier. Le poids des années et du pouvoir ne seyait pas à Fennan.

Depuis les remparts, il leva les yeux vers le balcon des anciens quartiers de Fen’Harel et fut surprit d’y voir l’inquisitrice. Fen’Harel était derrière elle, la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Son cœur se serra et il détourna le regard. Il y avait d’autres personnes pour veiller sur elle. Fen’Harel, bien entendu, mais également le chef des sentinelles qui semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur, ne laissant personne poser les yeux sur elle sans qu’il ne se soit assuré qu’elle n’était pas en danger.

Felassan avait également démontré durant ces derniers siècles qu’il ne reculait devant rien pour protéger la jeune femme, et il avait des centaines d’hommes sous ses ordres.

Qui était Elrith aux côtés de tous ces hommes de pouvoir ? Il n’était qu’un guerrier déchu, un soldat déserteur doté un don pour la magie qui n’égalait même pas celui de la femme qu’il souhaitait protéger.

Ravalant ces pensées amères, il descendit dans la cour et avisa une sentinelle qui dégageait une aura familière. En le voyant s’approcher, la sentinelle se redressa au garde à vous.

« C’est vous qui avez conçu le sortilège d’illusion ? » Demanda Elrith, impressionné. « Je sens votre magie dans la barrière. »

« Non. » Démentit la sentinelle. « L’inquisitrice l’a conçu et les sentinelles le nourrissent. » Expliqua-t-il. « Chacun d’entre nous fournit une partie de sa magie à tour de rôle de façon que le sort puisse difficilement être défait. »

La sentinelle leva les yeux au ciel où un chatoiement était légèrement perceptible là où l’illusion prenait fin.

« J’ai alimenté le sort ce matin, ce soit être pour cela que vous avez reconnu mon aura. » ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur le chevalier.

« Impressionnant. » Commenta Elrith. Fennan avait appris bien des choses depuis leur dernière rencontre. Un sort capable d’être alimenté par diverses personnes qui n’ont rien à voir avec son créateur n’était pas quelque chose qu’il aurait pensée possible.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose d’autre pour vous ? » Demanda la sentinelle, visiblement impatiente de retourner à son poste.

« Non, merci pour votre temps. » s’empressa de répondre Elrith.

Il était toujours en train d’étudier le sort de barrière lorsque la voix d’Ana’rel le fasse sursauter

« J’ai vécu avec l’un de vos frères d’arme. » dit-elle de but en blanc. « Arlan, un soigneur remarquable. »

Elrith esquissa un sourire.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le chevalier, désireux d’avoir des nouvelles de son ami.

« Perdu dans l’incertitude j’en ai peur. » Répondit Ana’rel sur un ton mélancolique. « Je lui ai proposé de venir joindre la cause de Fennan et l’inquisition, mais il était encore un peu tôt pour lui j’imagine. »

Le mage laissa échapper un rire bref.

« La prise de décision n’a jamais été son fort. » confirma-t-il. « Mais il finira par nous rejoindre, je ne m’en fais pas pour lui. »

Ana’rel lui fit un sourire chaleureux et il sentit son humeur changer légèrement. La présence de la guérisseuse avait quelque chose d’apaisant.

***

Du haut du balcon, Fennan observait les allées et venues des sentinelles, alliés et soldats qui commençaient à peupler la forteresse. Fen’Harel était derrière elle, la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Elle suivi Elrith du regard et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Que c’était bon de le retrouver sain et sauf. En voyant le mage entamer une discussion avec Ana’rel, elle repensa à l’arrivée de la guérisseuse quelques semaines plus tôt.

La guérisseuse était arrivée à Fort Céleste très peu de temps après la création de la nouvelle Inquisition. Elle s’était entretenue en privée avec Fennan, lui jurant la même fidélité qu’à Mythal avant elle et lui assurant son soutien le plus total dans ses projets. Leur dernière conversation avant ce jour datait du grand tournoi et Fennan songea avec le recul qu’Ana’rel avait remarquablement bien anticipé les événements à venir. Elle serait une alliée de taille…

« Je n’aime pas cela. » Dit soudain Fen’Harel, sortant l’inquisitrice de ses pensées.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour essayer d’apercevoir le visage de son amant.

« Tout ça. » Répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Tout ce monde qui te demande en permanence, tous ces gens qui attendent que tu règles leurs problèmes… » Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de reprendre, bougon. « Je n’ai presque plus le temps de me retrouver seul avec toi. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et se cala un peu plus contre son torse.

« Pourtant nous sommes tous les deux en ce moment. » Susurra-t-elle, taquine.

L’étreinte de Solas se resserra un peu plus et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou.

« Hmm. » Répondit-il en remontant pour mordiller son oreille affectueusement.

Quelqu’un frappa alors à la porte fermement et la voix d’Abelas retentit.

« Inquisitrice ? Vous êtes demandée par le chef de la résistance. »

Solas poussa un long soupir.

« Qu’est-ce que je disais… »

Elle se retourna et lui fis une grimace d’excuse.

« Désolée. Le devoir m’appelle. »

« Le devoir est un peu trop collé à toi à mon goût. » Murmura Solas amèrement.

Fennan n’eut pas besoin d’un dessin pour comprendre que la remarque portait sur Abelas plus que sur ses actuelles responsabilités.

« Il ne fait que son travail. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Alors qu’il allait répondre, Abelas frappa à nouveau à la porte. « Inquisitrice ? »

« J’arrive ! » Répondit-elle pour éviter qu’il ne finisse par entrer, même si elle était persuadée qu’il n’oserait jamais entrer dans ses quartiers privés sans permission.

« Je dois y aller. » S’excusa-t-elle en voyant son air renfrogné. « A mon retour, je te montrerai que j’ai toujours du temps à t’accorder. »

« Va. » Soupira Fen’Harel, résigné et visiblement peu convaincu.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Solas et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte de ses quartiers. En l’ouvrant, elle vit Abelas qui attendait calmement devant la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et elle sentit son pouls s’accélérer sans raison alors qu’il s’écartait pour la laisser passer devant.

Solas avait raison sur une chose, depuis leurs retrouvailles au temple, Abelas ne la laissait presque plus jamais seule. Cela étant dit, elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable d’avoir quelqu’un qui veillait sur elle en permanence.

« Où se trouve Felassan ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle descendait les marches de la tour au pas de course.

« Devant l’entrée de la salle de guerre. » Répondit la sentinelle. « Il semblerait qu’il ait un plan à vous proposer et il refusait d’attendre demain. » ajouta-t-il. Après un court silence, il reprit la parole. « Désolé de vous avoir dérangée alors que vous étiez avec votre compagnon. »

Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, elle entendit distinctement le dédain avec lequel il avait prononcé ce dernier mot. Abelas n’était pas un grand fan de Fen’Harel, et vu le comportement de Solas quelques instants plus tôt, c’était clairement réciproque.

« Ce n’est rien. » Répondit-elle, refusant d’aller sur le sujet. « Le travail avant tout. »

Ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers et Abelas la devança pour ouvrir la porte.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire cela à chaque fois tu sais. » Dit-elle en essayant de repasser devant pour ouvrir. Il lui attrapa une épaule pour l’arrêter et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, maintenant coincée le dos contre la porte et la sentinelle à quelques centimètres d’elle.

Ses yeux gris étaient posés sur elle et son expression était indéchiffrable.

« C’est ridicule Abelas. » dit-elle dans un rire nerveux. « Je peux encore ouvrir les portes toute seule. »

Elle faisait tout pour éviter son regard et son silence commençait à la rendre nerveuse. La proximité entre eux et son cœur qui battait la chamade ne faisaient rien pour aider.

La sentinelle sembla remarquer son malaise et à son grand désespoir, elle le vit esquisser un sourire.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix grave qui provoqua un bond dans la poitrine de l’inquisitrice.

« R… Rien. » répondit-elle à la hâte. « Laisse-moi passer. »

La main d’Abelas vint se poser sur la porte juste à côté de son visage et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était si près qu’elle pouvait sentir son odeur, un léger parfum de cannelle qui donnait envie de se blottir contre lui.

Il se pencha en avant lentement et elle sentit ses jambes défaillir. Que faisait-il ? Ce n’était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d’être aussi audacieux. Plutôt que de le repousser, ce qu’elle aurait clairement dû faire, elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle d’Abelas sur ses lèvres et elle resta parfaitement immobile. Il se pencha un peu plus et elle entendit alors sa voix grave au creux de son oreille.

« Si vous me désirez, Inquisitrice, vous n’avez qu’à demander... »

La vague de désir qui s’empara d’elle était si violente qu’elle sentit sa tête tourner alors que son sang refluait brusquement, empourprant ses joues et ses oreilles.

Abelas s’était reculé et la regardait calmement, observant sa réaction avec un sourire en coin.

« Que… arrête de dire n’importe quoi. » Rétorqua-t-elle, complètement déstabilisée. Elle voulu ouvrir la porte mais la main d’Abelas se referma sur son poignet et elle sursauta à son contact.

« Laissez-moi faire. » Dit-il simplement. « Pour votre sécurité. » Il libéra son poignet et passa devant elle pour ouvrir, s’assurant qu’il n’y avait personne avant de s’écarter pour la laisser passer à nouveau, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

Mais pour Fennan, dont le cœur battait toujours à toute allure, il était difficile de faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.


	26. Chapter 26

Felassan attendait devant la porte, comme l’avait annoncé Abelas et Fennan fut presque soulagée de ne plus être seule avec la sentinelle. Son parfum de cannelle était encore omniprésent et elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour la distraire des pensées qui occupaient son esprit.

Elle avait eu envie qu’il l’embrasse, songea-t-elle embrassée. Malgré tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire, malgré sa relation avec Fen’Harel, la frustration de ne pas avoir eu ce qu’elle désirait était difficile à dissimuler.

« Ah Fennan. » Se réjouit Felassan en voyant approcher l’inquisitrice. « Merci d’être venue, je suis conscient que ma demande était un peu cavalière. »

« Ce n’est rien. » Répondit-elle distraitement. « Qu’y a-t-il de si urgent ? »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de guerre avec Abelas qui resta près de l’entrée, montant la garde.

« Cela concerne les guerrier arcaniques. » Dit-il et Fennan leva les yeux vers lui, attentive. « J’aimerai savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour eux. »

Elle ne sut pas immédiatement quoi répondre. Ses camarades avaient été chargés de la traquer mais elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, vu qu’elle les avait délibérément abandonnés à la cité d’or. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que c’était un sujet qu’il fallait rapidement aborder. Que faire des chevaliers enchanteurs ?

« Dans la mesure du possible, je souhaiterai les rassembler à nouveau à Fort Céleste. » Répondit-elle finalement.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. » sourit Felassan. « J’ai pris le temps de localiser la plupart des guerriers arcaniques, malheureusement ils ne sont quasiment jamais tous au même endroit. Sauf à un moment bien particulier… »

Fennan lui lança un regard interrogateur et le chef de la résistance lui sourit.

« Le grand tournoi. » Répondit-il.

« Il a toujours lieu ? » S’étonna Fennan. « Je pensais qu’avec l’ordre dissout, il n’y aurait plus de tournoi. »

« C’est en partie vrai. » Rétorqua Felassan. « Mais Elgar’nan tiens à cette tradition et en a changé quelques règles. Il s’agit maintenant d’un tournoi amical entre Evanuri ou les meilleurs guerriers s’affrontent les uns les autres pour désigner un Evanuri vainqueur. »

« Je vois » Réfléchit l’inquisitrice. « Et ils sont tous réunis durant ce tournoi ? »

« Oui. » Affirma Felassan. « Si j’ai demandé à vous parler en urgence, c’est que le prochain tournoi aura lieu à la nouvelle lune, d’ici quelques jours à peine. Si vous souhaitez intervenir, il faut vous préparer dès maintenant. »

Le silence s’installa et Fennan se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle de guerre, réfléchissant. A un moment, son regard rencontra celui d’Abelas qui la fixait d’un air sérieux. Lorsqu’il vit qu’il avait capté son attention, il secoua discrètement la tête, signifiant son désaccord à la suggestion de l’elfe.

Elle détourna la tête et recommença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Que sais-tu des autres guerriers ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Arlan et Nelwyn ont été maintenus à distance de la traque organisée contre toi. » Répondit-il aussitôt, il s’attendait vraisemblablement à la question. « Theron, Rimaya et Zatriel ont participé à ta recherche, mais il semblerait que Zatriel ne le fasse que pour maintenir les apparences. »

Fennan s’arrêta de marcher, regardant par l’une des fenêtres de la grande salle. Ainsi seuls Theron et Rimaya la traquaient activement. Cela expliquait qu’il n’y ait pas eu plus de danger que cela. S’ils s’y étaient tous mis ensemble, il était probable qu’elle ait été obligée de fuir plus souvent d’un endroit à l’autre.

« Vont-ils se joindre à nous si nous leur proposons ? »

« Je l’ignore. » Répondit Felassan. « Mais si vous n’avez pas prévu de les éliminer, cela peut valoir le coup de le leur proposer. »

L’idée de neutraliser les chevaliers restants ne lui avait pas effleuré l’esprit, mais l’entendre dire de la bouche de Felassan termina de la convaincre.

« Oui. Offrons leur une chance de nous rejoindre. » Décida-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, il faut commencer à réfléchir à un plan d’action très rapidement. »

Fennan leva les yeux vers la sentinelle.

« Abelas, fais venir Elrith, Ana’rel et Fen’Harel ici le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons du travail et cela ne peut attendre. »

Il dévisagea l’inquisitrice quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête en silence et de tourner les talons en la laissant seule avec Felassan. Ce dernier le suivait du regard alors qu’il quittait la pièce.

« Un sacré garde du corps, que tu as trouvé là. » Commenta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Très dévoué. »

Fennan ne releva pas la remarque de son ami, ce n’était clairement pas le moment pour se pencher à nouveau sur le comportement de la sentinelle.

« Il a connu des jours meilleurs. » Répondit-elle. « La mort de Mythal a été un choc pour chacun de nous. »

Felassan lui lança un regard en biais et elle vit qu’il n’était pas dupe.

« Très bien, ne dis rien si tu veux, mais si j’étais Fen’Harel, je n’aimerais pas la façon dont il te regarde. »

Agacée que tout le monde ait décidé de mettre son nez dans ses affaires personnelles aujourd’hui, elle répondit un peu plus froidement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

« Heureusement pour moi, tu n’es pas Fen’harel. »

Au moins, Felassan sembla comprendre le message et ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps sur le sujet.

***

Rimaya venait de quitter la grande salle d’audience d’Andruil avec une impression désagréable. Le dernier rapport de Theron laissait sous-entendre que la résistance contre laquelle luttait les généraux de la déesse depuis des siècles s’était mise soudainement en mouvement, quittant les bois pour s’exiler en dehors des terres de la déesse de la chasse.

Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose était en préparation, quelque chose en rapport avec son frère et cela la mettait mal à l’aise.

Lorsque la désertion d’Elrith avait été évidente, Rimaya était allée supplier Andruil pour qu’elle ne lance pas immédiatement ses soldats à ses trousses. Tout le monde savait que la déesse de la chasse était sans pitié avec les traîtres, et Rimaya avait dû plaider sa cause pendant de nombreux mois avant que la déesse ne cède finalement.

Rimaya serra les poings en se remémorant le pacte qui avait été conclu ce jour-là. Andruil lui avait accordé une heure, ni plus ni moins, pour tenter de raisonner son frère jumeau si jamais il était finalement capturé. S’il refusait de se soumettre de nouveau à l’autorité de l’Evanuri passé ce délai, elle le ferait exécuter pour trahison.

La jeune femme n’était pas dupe, Andruil n’hésiterai pas une seule seconde à tuer l’un des meilleurs mage d’Elvenhan si ce dernier refusait de lui jurer fidélité.

Mais malgré ses efforts pour retrouver son frère, Rimaya n’avait pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Où qu’il soit, il avait forcément dû être aidé pour rester aussi insaisissable.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Rimaya défit les boucles de son armure et retira ses épaulières et son plastron avec difficulté. Depuis quelques mois, elle ressentait comme un poids lui tomber dessus chaque fois qu’elle retirait son armure. En revanche, le bourdonnement qu’elle entendait en permanence semblait s’atténuer un peu.

Elrith avait tenté de la mettre en garde lorsqu’elle avait revêtu sa nouvelle armure pour la première fois. Il lui avait déconseillé d’accepter ce gain de puissance trop rapide pour être sans danger. Mais comme il invoquait la parole de Fennan pour justifier le danger représenté par le lyrium rouge, elle n’avait écouté que d’une oreille.

Aujourd’hui elle comprenait l’influence du lyrium sur son humeur et ses pensées, mais dès qu’elle se séparait de son armure trop longtemps le manque lui faisait presque perdre la raison. Theron n’avait rien mentionné à ce sujet, mais elle soupçonnait qu’il expérimentait les mêmes problèmes.

Elle passa devant un miroir et s’arrêta un instant pour se contempler. En plusieurs siècles, elle avait un peu changé, ses cheveux étaient toujours coupés courts et sa silhouette était toujours aussi svelte et musclée. Son regard en revanche était différent, plus sauvage, avec un reflet rouge qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle posa les doigts sur les cernes sous ses yeux, constatant que le manque de sommeil commençait à laisser des traces. Captant son propre regard dans le reflet, elle murmura d’une voix chargée d’angoisse.

« Où te caches-tu, petit frère ? »

***

Zatriel salua ses anciens camarades en arrivant dans la grande salle commune qui réunissait les champions avant le grand tournoi. Nelwyn l’accueillit avec un grand sourire et il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Ma parole chaque fois que je te vois j’ai l’impression que tu es encore plus grand qu’avant. » dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

Le guerrier lui sourit gentiment.

« C’est parce que tu n’as plus l’habitude de me voir tous les jours. » Répondit-il, amusé. « Je n’ai pas pris un centimètre depuis des siècles. »

Comme il s’y était attendu, Theron et Rimaya restaient dans leur coin. Depuis le premier tournoi où les intentions de chacun vis-à-vis de Fennan avaient été clairement exprimées, des tensions étaient nées entre les anciens guerriers arcaniques. Zatriel avait renoncé à raisonner les deux guerriers d’Andruil, félicitant Elrith intérieurement d’avoir choisi l’exil plutôt que de traquer la jeune femme.

Nelwyn et Theron étaient restés ensemble pendant quelques temps, mais leurs digressions avaient finalement eu raison de leur relation et ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Arlan quant à lui était resté neutre, se contentant d’observer ses anciens camarades en silence. Pourtant cette fois-ci il semblait agité et c’est ce qui poussa Zatriel à le rejoindre.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Arlan ? » Demanda-t-il sans trop s’approcher de lui pour ne pas le stresser. Il savait que le guérisseur pouvait parfois se sentir mal à l’aise en sa présence.

« Rien. » Répondit-il presque aussitôt, éveillant encore plus la curiosité de Zatriel.

« Mentir n’a jamais été ton fort. » Observa le guerrier. « Tu as l’air perturbé, il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

Arlan regarda en direction de Theron et Rimaya et comme ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à eux, il dit à voix basse.

« J’ai des nouvelles. » dit-il, et Zatriel sut immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Il avait maintenant toute son attention. « Fennan est de retour. »

L’affirmation d’Arlan n’était pas anodine, et elle venait corroborer des rumeurs qu’il avait lui-même entendues quelques jours plus tôt.

A l’insu de June, Zatriel avait consacré son temps et les ressources de l’Evanuri à la recherche de Fennan, non pas pour la capturer, mais au contraire pour l’aider à échapper aux tyrans qui avaient assassiné Mythal. Quelques jours avant le tournoi, il avait surpris deux esclaves parler du retour de la fille de la déesse, revenue de son exil pour libérer le Peuple du joug des Evanuri.

Des rumeurs comme celle-ci, il en avait entendu des dizaines, mais la plupart étaient trop exagérées pour être crédibles. Mais connaissant sa sœur d’arme, cette rumeur-ci aurait pu être vraie. Et comme par hasard, Arlan avait des nouvelles de Fennan pile en même temps.

Oubliant toute précaution, il attrapa Arlan par le bras pour l’entraîner un peu plus loin.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement à voix basse.

Arlan tenta de se libérer de l’étreinte de Zatriel en vain. Voyant qu’il ne comptait pas le lâcher tant qu’il n’aurait pas obtenu sa réponse, Arlan répondit, lui aussi à voix basse.

« J’ai passé ces derniers siècles avec la guérisseuse de Mythal… Il y a quelques semaines, elle est subitement partie rejoindre Fennan, me demandant de la suivre. Elle voulait que je rejoigne une cause, avec Sylaise. »

La poigne de Zatriel se relâcha et Arlan dégagea son bras presque aussitôt.

« Elle va enfin revenir ? » demanda-t-il à son ancien frère d’arme.

« Il semblerait. » Répondit Arlan, hésitant. « Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu’elle est devenue depuis le temps. Des siècles de fuite et de traque font rarement du bien au gens tu sais… »

Zatriel balaya les craintes d’Arlan d’un geste de la main impatient.

« Je ne m’en fais pas trop pour ça. Elle a de la ressource, et je suis sûr que Fen’Harel a bien veillé sur elle. »

Personne n’en était sûr, mais il était quasi certain que Fennan et Fen’Harel avaient fui ensemble. Parfois, il se demandait avec une pointe de jalousie si Elrith était avec eux.

Nelwyn vint les rejoindre et il se tut subitement.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Arlan jeta un regard en biais à Zatriel, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le guerrier opta pour la vérité.

« Il parait que Fennan serait de retour. » Dit-il sérieusement.

Nelwyn lança un rapide regard vers Rimaya et Theron pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient occupés à autre chose avant de répondre.

« J’en ai aussi entendu parler. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la conspiration. « Il parait que des esclaves quittent les terres des Evanuri par dizaine ces derniers temps. Des soldats, mais aussi des cuisiniers ou simples servantes. »

« Je l’ignorais ! » Répondit Zatriel surpris.

« Il parait qu’elle a repris Fort Céleste. » Ajouta Arlan, s’attirant les regards choqués de ses camarades.

« Non ! » s’exclama Nelwyn, posant une main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu’elle avait parlé trop fort.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Zatriel à voix basse.

« Je n’ai pas été vérifier moi-même » dit-il, sur la défensive, un regard empli de reproches sur Nelwyn pour son éclat. « Mais c’est ce que disent les rumeurs. »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » demanda Theron derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Ils se retournèrent vers le chasseur et Zatriel répondit un peu nerveusement.

« Rien de très intéressant. Les pronostics du tournoi. »

Theron n’était pas très convaincu, mais Nelwyn quitta le petit groupe sans un mot et cela suffit à détourner son attention assez longtemps pour qu’il ne pose pas plus de questions sur le sujet.

« Prêt pour les combats ? » Demanda Zatriel à Theron qui hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, je ne compte pas perdre à nouveau contre toi. » Ajouta-t-il sèchement. Lors du dernier tournoi, il avait été éliminé au premier tour par Zatriel. Le guerrier s’était montré sans pitié pour son ancien frère d’armes.

« Nous verrons bien. » dit-il en souriant et ce fut suffisant pour que Theron fasse demi-tour.

Ne souhaitant pas paraître plus suspects aux yeux des deux seuls guerriers qui traquaient encore Fennan, ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de se séparer. Avant de partir, Arlan glissa tout de même à l’oreille de Zatriel.

« Reste attentif durant le tournoi, on ne sait jamais… »

Il acquiesça en silence et quitta la salle commune pour retourner dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été assignés à son arrivée, subitement impatient de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

***

« Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda Fen’Harel pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser le regard du loup implacable.

« Pose moi encore une fois cette question et je te laisse sur place. » répondit-elle.

« J’aimerai bien te voir essayer. » Rétorqua Solas en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela faisait des heures qu’ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux du tournoi, passant par l’immatériel pour s’infiltrer dans les coulisses avec d’autres membres de la nouvelle Inquisition. Ils avaient réquisitionné des quartiers non occupés pour se cacher en attendant le début des festivités, Felassan avait pris l’apparence d’une servante ce qui lui permettait d’explorer les lieux en restant inaperçu tandis qu’Abelas et Elrith gardaient la porte, armés jusqu’aux dents.

Fen’Harel et Fennan, quant à eux, se préparaient pour leur entrée dans l’arène. Ils avaient prévu de s’exposer face aux Evanuri en toute impunité, devant le peuple et les chevaliers.

C’était un geste osé qui pouvait vite déraper. Pour cette raison, Ana’rel avait insisté pour venir également, dans le cas où il y aurait des blessés graves.

Fennan était stressée, mais le fait de devoir constamment rassurer Fen’Harel, qui était bien plus angoissé qu’elle, lui permettait de garder la tête froide.

Une nouvelle fois, elle vérifia si ses armes étaient bien fixées à son armure. Abelas avait insisté pour l’armer pour une véritable guerre : dagues, lames de jets, épée. Il n’y avait presque pas une partie de son armure qui ne dissimulât une lame. Et encore, elle avait dû dissuader la sentinelle de lui fournir un arc et un carquois en prime.

« De quoi ais-je l’air ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit groupe.

Ses cheveux étaient tressés en une longue natte qui empêcheraient ses cheveux de gêner ses mouvements. Son armure était étincelante et sa posture était régalienne. Fen’Harel fut le premier à répondre.

« Tu as l’air d’une déesse guerrière. » Dit-il, sincère.

Ana’rel hocha la tête en accord avec l’Evanuri.

« Avec ce regard, même Elgar’nan réfléchira à deux fois avant de s’en prendre à toi. » Dit Elrith, visiblement impressionné lui-même.

Elle lui accorda un sourire avant de se tourner vers Abelas, qui n’avait toujours rien dit.

« L’apparence parfaite pour la situation. » Dit-il simplement.

Elle nota la désapprobation dans son regard mais ne fit pas de commentaire en présence des autres. Felassan ouvrit la porte et ils sursautèrent presque tous avant de se détendre en reconnaissant leur allié.

« Les préparatifs sont terminés, les Evanuri présenteront leurs champions dans moins d’une heure. »

« Tu es sûr qu’ils accepteront les termes ? » Demanda Fennan et elle se rendit compte trop tard qu’elle se comportait comme Fen’Harel avec elle quelques instants plus tôt.

Comme elle, Felassan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Créateurs, oui Fennan ! » Répondit-il exaspéré. « Ce sont des règles qui sont restés inchangées depuis la création du Grand Tournoi. Tous les Evanuri ont le droit de participer et un pacte de non-agression leur interdit toutes représailles durant cette période. »

Il avait beau répéter cela depuis le premier jour où ils avaient discuté tous ensemble d’un plan, elle n’était pas convaincue qu’un traître tel qu’Elgar’nan fasse respecter cette loi.

« Fen’Harel et toi êtes officiellement des Evanuri, s’en prendre à vous devant le peuple pourrait causer un soulèvement. Le peuple file droit car il croit dur comme fer que les Evanuri incarnent la loi et la justice en ce monde. Elgar’nan ne risquera pas de briser cette image, mais s’il le fait, cela servira notre cause. »

« S’il le fait, cela mettra leurs vies en danger. » fit remarquer froidement Abelas en désignant lesdits Evanuri du menton.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour nous. » Répondit Fennan aussitôt. « Loin est le temps où je craignais la colère des Evanuri. Aujourd’hui je rêve de me repaître de leur essence. »

La main de Fen’Harel vint se poser sur son épaule et elle détourna le regard d’Abelas pour regarder son amant.

« Gare à toi si tu les sous-estime, venhan. »

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et Felassan se permit d’intervenir.

« Nous ne pouvons plus tarder. » Dit-il pressant. « Il est temps d’y aller. »

Abelas vint rejoindre Fennan et Felassan fit de même, se plaçant à la droite de Fen’Harel. L’Evanuri adressa un dernier regard rassurant à Elrith et Ana’rel avant de faire basculer tout le petit groupe dans l’immatériel.

***

L’arène du tournoi était toujours aussi impressionnante. June avait, comme à chaque fois, fait un travail remarquable. Les tribunes étaient pleines et le peuple se mit à applaudir à l’arrivée des soldats sur la terre battue.

Un à un, les Evanuri firent leur entrée dans la tribune d’honneur et lorsqu’Elgar’nan leva une main, la foule se tut peu a à peu pour lui laisser la parole.

« J’ai l’honneur aujourd’hui de vous présenter les participants du Grand tournoi. » Dit-il d’une voix forte. « Ces fiers guerriers défendront l’honneur de leur maître pour déterminer qui, parmi le panthéon, forme les meilleurs guerriers. »

La foule acclama les participant à nouveau et l’Evanuri dut attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir prendre la parole à nouveau.

« Champion en titre du dernier tournoi, Zatriel représentera June. »

Le guerrier leva la main pour saluer le public et fut accueilli par un tonnerre d’applaudissement.

« Représentant Andruil, Rimaya, pour défendre l’honneur de Sylaise : Arlan ! »

Il continua ainsi jusqu’à ce que tous les guerriers aient été présentés. Fennan les connaissait tous à l’exception des soldats de Falon’Din et Elgar’nan. Une fois qu’ils furent tous annoncés, Fennan sut que c’était leur tour. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Fen’Harel qui hocha la tête avec un sourire d’encouragement.

Elle posa la main sur l’épaule d’Abelas et utilisa la marque pour ouvrir une porte sur le monde physique. En pénétrant dans l’arène, elle couvrit les exclamations de stupeur en s’exprimant d’une voix forte et impérieuse, son regard fixé sur Elgar’nan.

« Représentant la fille unique de Mythal, je présente Abelas. » La sentinelle abaissa sa capuche pour montrer son visage dépourvu de vallaslin à la foule avant de se placer aux côtés de Fennan. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, ce fut au tour du loup implacable d’entrer en scène.

Il était lui aussi en tenue de guerre et portait dans sa main droite un bâton orné d’un orbe qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pour défendre mon honneur, je vous présente Felassan. » Dit-il en cédant la place à l’elfe aux yeux violets qui s’avança aux côtés d’Abelas, montrant lui aussi son visage dépourvu de vallaslin.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur l’arène et Fennan ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant la rage poindre dans le regard d’Elgar’nan alors qu’il réalisait la situation. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, se délectant de sa colère et de la stupeur des autres Evanuri.

Comme il ne semblait pas se remettre de la surprise, elle profita du silence pour prendre la parole.

« En tant qu’héritière légitime de Mythal, je suis venue aujourd’hui prouver la supériorité de mes soldats sur celle des faux-dieux. »

 _Faux-dieux._ Le terme était puissant et elle le prononçait devant le peuple en toute connaissance de cause. Il était important qu’elle fasse une forte impression en ce moment précis.

Elgar’nan se décida finalement à réagir.

« Il est impossible que des mercenaires à la solde de traîtres aient la moindre valeur. Mais je me dois d’honorer les traditions et ne peut donc vous refuser de participer à ce tournoi. » dit-il, chaque mot lui brûlant la langue. « C’est une grave erreur que vous faites, en croyant pouvoir remporter la moindre victoire ici. »

Fennan dévisagea Elgar’nan en silence avant de laisser son regard se poser sur Andruil, puis June. Fen’Harel, qui observait la scène avec attention, remarqua alors quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru voir dans le regard habituellement si désinvolte d’Andruil : de la méfiance. Il n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir déjà capté cette expression chez elle. Puis il regarda June et un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage.

June n’était pas méfiant envers Fennan, il était tout simplement terrifié.

« L’avenir nous dira bien assez vite qui est en train de commettre une erreur… » répondit-elle en laissant son regard s’attarder sur June quelques secondes de plus avant d’affronter à nouveau la colère du chef des Evanuri.

« Cette arrivée inopinée nous force à revoir l’ordre de passage et les affrontements qui étaient initialement prévus. » Dit-il froidement. « Nous allons devoir reporter le début des festivités de quelques heures. »

La foule ne sembla pas s’en offusquer, bien trop excitée par la tournure des événements. Les Evanuri ne lavaient pas leur linge sale en public, c’était une occasion en or pour eux d’être aux premières loges.

Les Evanuri se retirèrent et Fennan se détendit et s’autorisa enfin à regarder vers les anciens chevaliers enchanteurs.

Zatriel avait la bouche ouverte et il fixait Fennan comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois.

Fen’Harel rejoignit quant à lui Arlan et Nelwyn, émus de revoir leur ancien chef.

Ce fut la voix d’Abelas qui fit réagir Fennan.

« Vous devriez aller les voir. Je me charge avec Felassan de garder les serviteurs d’Andruil à distance. »

Felassan vint aussitôt rejoindre Abelas et hocha la tête à l’attention de la jeune femme, l’encourageant à aller rejoindre ses anciens camarades.

***

Arlan lui avait dit de rester attentif. De s’attendre à un signe durant le tournoi.

Mais il ne s’était clairement pas attendu à la voir débarquer au milieu de l’arène, entourée d’à peine quelques soldats et aucune armée pour la défendre contre les Evanuri. Il avait d’abord reconnu sa voix et son cœur s’était emballé en la voyant apparaître aux côtés de Fen’Harel.

Il s’était attendu à la retrouver changée. Il s’était douté que Fen’Harel l’aurait entraînée, rendue plus puissante pour lui permettre de se défendre.

Mais la femme qui était sous ses yeux rayonnait de puissance, plus encore que Fen’Harel lui-même. Ce changement ne pouvait pas être imputé au loup implacable seul. Non, il s’était forcément passé autre chose pour qu’elle soit si différente.

Ses vallaslin avaient disparu, tout comme celles de la sentinelle. Il y avait peut-être un lien.

Mais plus que tout, elle s’était présentée comme une Evanuri à part entière et n’avait pas été contredite. Cela signifiait qu’elle était reconnue comme telle par tout le panthéon. Si c’était bien le cas, cela voulait dire qu’elle avait récupéré l’héritage de Mythal malgré son assassinat brutal dans la cité d’or.

C’était trop d’informations à assimiler pour le pauvre Zatriel et lorsque les Evanuri quittèrent l’arène, il n’osa pas bouger. Ce fut Fennan qui vint jusqu’à lui, lui souriant comme s’ils s’étaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Zat. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

Bien loin de se contenter d’une salutation formelle, il la prit dans ses bras malgré leurs armures respectives qui s’entrechoquèrent.

« Comment oses-tu, après tout ce temps, faire comme si de rien était ?! » S’exclama-t-il.

Ses pieds décollèrent du sol lorsqu’il la serra un peu plus fort et elle éclata de rire. Un rire qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis des siècles. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la relâcha avant de reprendre d’une voix éraillée.

« Tu m’as manqué, petite sœur. »

Le regard de Fennan s’adoucit et elle posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi. »

Il tourna la tête pour cacher son embarras et elle profita de l’occasion pour aller saluer Nelwyn et Arlan qui discutaient toujours avec Fen’harel.

Réalisant alors qu’il n’y avait pas que des amis dans l’arène, Zatriel se tourna vivement vers Theron et Rimaya mais ils avaient déjà quitté l’arène.


	27. Chapter 27

« Tu me promets que tout va bien se passer ? » demanda l’inquisitrice à Abelas alors qu’il terminait ses préparatifs en vue de son entrée dans l’arène.

Les Evanuri avaient rapidement mis à jour les ordres de passage, décidant de ne pas opposer les deux traîtres dès le premier tour. Felassan et elle étaient persuadés qu’ils auraient décidé du contraire, pour se débarrasser d’au moins un des deux opposants dès le premier tour, mais comme l’avait suggéré Fen’Harel, ils avaient plutôt décidé de les éliminer tous les deux au premier tour en les opposant à des guerriers loyaux et puissants.

Ainsi, Abelas devait affronter Rimaya, et Felassan se retrouvait face à Theron. Elgar’nan avait visiblement envie de terminer cette histoire au plus vite.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas une nouvelle fois. » Se contenta de répondre la sentinelle alors qu’il fixait deux dagues dans son dos.

Fennan leva vers lui un regard inquiet et dans un geste affectueux, elle posa sa paume sur la joue de la sentinelle.

En un flash, elle vit le paysage changer.

_Abelas était dans ce qui ressemblait à un temple ou plus vraisemblablement une caserne si elle en croyait le terrain d’entrainement et les mannequins en paille un peu partout. Il était couvert de légères blessures et nu jusqu’à la taille son adversaire et lui visiblement en plein combat._

_Elle vit l’une de ses dagues, la même qu’il venait tout juste de fixer sur son armure, plantée dans le sol non loin, l’autre n’était nulle part en vue._

_« Ma reine. »_

_C’était la voix d’Abelas. Était-il en train de souffrir ? Sa voix était étrange. Elle voulut s’approcher mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, simple spectatrice dans une scène inconnue._

_Les combattants bougèrent légèrement et elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce qu’elle avait tout d’abord pris pour un combat n’en était absolument pas un. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu’elle était en train de voir._

_Elle se voyait très clairement dans les bras de la sentinelle, qui la serrait dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux, l’autre dans le bas de son dos alors qu’il l’embrassait fougueusement. Ils atterrirent contre un mur assez violemment mais ne s’arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Elle était en tenue de combat, arborant une armure qu’elle n’avait jamais vue._

_« Abelas. » Gémit sa propre voix alors qu’elle posait ses mains sur son torse nu, le repoussant légèrement. « Pas ici. »_

_Il s’arrêta un instant pour la regarder et elle remarqua ses yeux dorés. « Je m’en moque » dit-il en souriant légèrement avant de recommencer._

La vision prit fin aussi subitement qu’elle avait commencé et elle vit de nouveau sa main posée sur la joue de la sentinelle.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Vous êtes pâle tout à coup. »

Réalisant qu’elle avait dû avoir une vision via le pouvoir de Mythal, le sang lui remonta à la tête à toute vitesse et elle entendait son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles.

Elle retira vivement sa main et tourna le dos à Abelas, embarrassée. Comment était-elle sensée interpréter ce qu’elle venait de voir ? Décidant de ne pas s’attarder sur cette vision pour le moment, elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Rimaya est rapide et précise. C’est une lionne qui n’a peur de rien. » dit-elle pour seule réponse.

Ne s’offusquant pas du ton un peu sec de l’inquisitrice, Abelas se contenta de la rassurer à nouveau.

« Ça ira. »

Retrouvant un peu son calme, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, espérant que ses joues ne soient pas rouges.

« Fais-moi honneur. » Dit-elle, presque solennellement.

« Je vis pour cela. » murmura-t-il en croisant son regard. Il esquissa un léger sourire puis tourna le dos, prêt à entrer dans l’arène. Elle le regarda s’avancer dans le couloir quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre Fen’Harel qui l’attendait pour rejoindre les Evanuri.

***

L’ambiance dans la tribune d’honneur était on ne peut plus tendue lorsque Fen’Harel et Fennan arrivèrent. La tradition leur octroyait une place parmi les Evanuri, et ils avaient décidé de pousser le vice jusqu’à s’exposer à la vue et à la portée de tous. Un pari risqué mais qui leur permettrait de montrer qu’ils ne les craignaient pas.

Tout cela reposait bien entendu sur le fait qu’ils sauraient tous deux cacher leurs appréhensions. En toute honnêteté, c’était sa colère que Fennan devait le plus cacher alors qu’elle montait dignement les marches qui menaient jusqu’aux différents trônes qui étaient disposés. Aucun siège n’avait été prévu pour eux et elle s’en trouva soulagée, elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir se contenir en étant assiste aux côtés d’Elgar’nan ou d’Andruil. Au lieu de ça, elle se tint près de la balustrade, non loin de Fen’Harel qui était resté en retrait.

« Quel labeur vous nous épargnez, à venir vous rendre directement. » s’amusa Elgar’nan sans même jeter un regard dans leur direction. « Tout d’abord, vous allez regarder vos meilleurs soldats se faire humilier en public, ensuite ce sera votre tour. »

Fennan allait répliquer mais Fen’Harel la devança.

« Il me tarde de voir ça, Elgar’nan. Je ne me lasse jamais de ton expression lorsque tu fais face tes échecs. »

Derrière elle, Fennan entendit quelqu’un pouffer de rire discrètement et elle se retourna pour observer Sylaise qui lui fit sourire poli. Elle cacha au mieux sa surprise avant de se retourner à nouveau vers les combattants qui s’observaient en silence.

Rimaya avait le regard froid mais ce qui inquiéta surtout Fennan fut son aura, clairement empoisonnée par le lyrium rouge. Malgré cela, le regard de l’ancienne guerrière arcanique n’était pas encore complètement fou.

Ne pouvant s’en empêcher, Fennan observa Abelas qui semblait totalement concentré sur son adversaire. Il avait la posture d’un soldat conscient de se battre pour sa vie et cela ne faisait rien pour la rassurer.

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et son regard perçant croisa le sien et elle sentit son anxiété s’apaiser un peu.

***

Rimaya serra les poings, tous ses sens en alerte alors qu’elle attendait le début du combat. Lorsqu’elle avait été convoquée avec Theron, elle avait tout de suite su qu’ils seraient envoyés pour affronter les champions de Fennan et Fen’Harel.

Ils avaient tous les deux accepté leur sort sans protester, mais Rimaya ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiète. Si Fennan avait choisi sa sentinelle pour la représenter, c’est qu’elle estimait qu’il avait le niveau pour rivaliser avec un guerrier arcanique.

Elle-même ne savait plus si elle pouvait encore s’identifier comme une guerrière arcanique aujourd’hui. Cela faisait des siècles qu’elle n’avait pas pratiqué son art comme elle le faisait avant avec son frère du temps où ils étaient réputés pour être un binôme inséparable et incroyablement mortel.

Mais seule, même si elle brillait par sa rapidité et sa férocité, elle manquait parfois de force brute. Zatriel avait l’habitude de l’entrainer, mais après tout ce temps sans le côtoyer elle doutait d’avoir conservé son niveau d’antan.

Nerveuse, elle fit craquer ses phalanges et jaugea son adversaire. Il avait l’air parfaitement calme et posait sur elle un regard qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Était-ce de la pitié qu’elle venait de lire dans son regard ? La colère qu’elle ressentit soudain éclipsa tout le reste. Cet homme était en train de la sous-estimer s’il croyait qu’il allait la vaincre facilement.

Elle sentit le pouvoir de son armure infuser en elle, chantant en echo avec sa soudaine colère. Quel chant envoûtant, celui qui réclamait le sang et la vengeance.

C’est à peine si elle entendit Elgar’nan lancer le début officiel du combat. Elle se jeta sur la sentinelle, toutes dagues dehors. Sa vitesse était augmentée par le pouvoir du lyrium et elle fut sur lui en une fraction de seconde. Visant délibérément une articulation pour être sûre de faire couler le sang, elle s’apprêta à porter son coup lorsque le son du métal contre le métal retentit brusquement à ses oreilles. Arrêtée net dans son mouvement, elle leva un regard surprit vers Abelas qui venait de parer son attaque en restant presque totalement immobile. Ce dernier ne la regardait même pas, son regard était perdu dans la tribune où se tenait les Evanuri et elle sentit sa colère décupler.

« Regarde-moi, traître. »

A ces mots, il baissa finalement les yeux sur elle et un frisson la parcouru. Envolée la pitié, ses yeux gris étaient maintenant aussi froids que la glace alors qu’il la dévisageait.

« Je ne vois qu’un traître dans cette arène et ce n’est certainement pas moi. » répondit-il à son attention exclusive. « Quelle honte de renier son propre sang pour obéir aveuglément à un tyran. »

« Silence ! » cria-t-elle, blessée dans son orgueil par les paroles de la sentinelle. Ses mots sonnaient beaucoup trop vrais à ses oreilles et avaient réveillé les doutes de la jeune femme qui luttait à chaque instant entre sa loyauté envers sa maîtresse et sa famille. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Elle recula de quelques pas pour trouver un nouvel angle d’attaque. Elle n’eut cependant pas l’occasion de réfléchir car des racines sortirent du sol pour enserrer ses chevilles et la piéger sur place.

Comprenant la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle reporta vite son attention sur Abelas qui semblait être en train de rassembler son pouvoir pour attaquer. Elle devait bouger de là et vite. S’efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle changea d’apparence pour incarner sa forme animale.

Maintenant lionne, elle bondit sur lui et l’empêcha de lancer son sort. Il avait dû rompre sa concentration pour l’esquiver et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter, sautant à nouveau sur lui avec la ferme intention de refermer sa gueule sur sa nuque. Alors qu’elle arrivait sur lui, elle se retrouva immobilisée par un sort d’entrave et sentit son sang se glacer. Quand avait-il pu…

Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de lancer un sort offensif, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Ce n’était qu’une diversion pendant qu’il traçait discrètement la rune au sol. Il avait anticipé qu’elle tenterait de l’attaquer à nouveau au corps à corps et avait donc pris les devant pour la piéger.

Rimaya s’en voulut amèrement d’avoir plongé la tête la première dans ce piège évident.

Maintenant qu’elle était immobilisée sous sa forme animale, il lui était difficile de se défaire de son emprise. Elle le vit approcher, impuissante et feula de rage.

« Du calme. » murmura Abelas en arrivant à son niveau avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Fennan ne me pardonnerai pas de te faire du mal. »

C’en était trop pour elle. Elle ne supportait plus d’entendre prononcer le nom de Fennan en sa présence. Elle lui avait d’abord prit son frère, et maintenant elle se faisait humilier en son honneur. Le chant du lyrium résonna de nouveau avec sa colère et elle s’abandonna totalement à son appel. Luttant mentalement contre les liens du sort d’entrave, elle les sentit faiblir face à sa volonté et celle du lyrium. Encore quelques petites secondes…

Elle brisa finalement le sort dans une explosion d’énergie qui repoussa la sentinelle de plusieurs mètres, le projetant au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Lorsque la vue fut de nouveau dégagée dans l’arène, Rimaya avait repris sa forme elfique et l’une de ses dagues était fermement plantée dans la cuisse de la sentinelle.

« Épargne moi tes conneries, sentinelle. » Cracha-t-elle à Abelas qui semblait un peu dépassé par les récents événements. « Plutôt que de te demander si tu dois m’épargner au nom de ta maîtresse, inquiète toi plutôt pour ta vie car je vais t’étranger avec ta foutue tresse, blondinet. »

***

Il baissa les yeux sur la dague plantée dans sa cuisse avant d’émettre un son désappointé. Il avait vraisemblablement énervé la guerrière plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Alors que ses yeux étaient posés sur sa blessure, son esprit était en train d’évaluer la situation et les options qui lui restaient.

Devait-il retirer la lame au risque de perdre trop de sang ou la laisser en place et entraver ses mouvements. Avec une dague en moins, il serait encore plus facile d’esquiver les attaques de la servante d’Andruil. Optant finalement pour la première option, il empoigna le manche et serra les dents alors qu’il arrachait la lame de sa cuisse.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur alors que la lame crantée de la chasseuse déchirait sa chair. Il jeta l’arme ensanglantée au sol et utilisa rapidement un sort de soin pour arrêter le saignement et endormir la douleur.

Ce n’est qu’a la dernière seconde qu’il remarqua la seconde lame que venait de lancer Rimaya et il l’esquiva de justesse. Décidément, elle ne lui laisserait pas de répit. Regrettant de ne pas l’avoir mise hors combat immédiatement après l’avoir immobilisée, il maudit son orgueil et se prépara à riposter.

Elle n’avait plus d’arme sur elle, se serait certainement plus simple de l’avoir à présent. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à attaquer, il la vit sourire.

« Comme tu es stupide. » susurra-t-elle en anticipant son mouvement et en lui coupant son élan.

Il se souvint bien trop tard qu’un guerrier arcanique n’était jamais désarmé. Il s’était concentré sur ses tatouages d’Andruil, se persuadant d’avoir affaire à un guerrier d’élite, et non un chevalier enchanteur. Elle avait raison, comme il avait été stupide, songea-t-il en encaissant le violent coup d’épée spectrale de la jeune femme de plein fouet.

Plié en deux par la douleur il posa un genou à terre. C’était tout ce qu’il fallait à la guerrière pour le rejoindre et d’un mouvement habile elle se positionna dans son dos, attrapa sa tresse et la lui passa autour du cou avant de tirer fermement en arrière, bien décidée à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il était en train de revivre le même cauchemar lorsqu’il avait lamentablement perdu face à Junlen. Rimaya était en train de l’étouffer en plein milieu de l’arène et il allait encore perdre.

Ses deux mains sur sa tresse, à bout de souffle, il vit Fennan qui l’observait depuis la tribune. Elle était tendue, il le voyait par sa posture un peu trop droite, mais son regard était déterminé. Il lui avait promis une victoire et elle lui faisait confiance. Même alors que lui-même n’y croyait plus, elle restait calme et ne cédait pas à la panique qui devait certainement la submerger, ainsi entourée de ses pires ennemis.

La défaite n’était pas une option. Honteux d’avoir pensé abandonner le combat, il profita du peu de force qui lui restait pour empoigner sa dague et d’un geste sec il coupa ses cheveux là où Rimaya le tenait. Le manque soudain de prise la fit basculer en arrière et il en profita pour la faire tomber au sol dans un rapide mouvement. En quelques secondes, il avait inversé leurs rôles et Rimaya était plaquée au sol, face contre terre le genou d’Abelas fermement ancré dans son dos pour l’empêcher de se relever. Il était appuyé de tout son poids sur elle et savait pertinemment qu’elle ne pourrait pas se relever. Mais il ne laissa aucune place à l’incertitude cette fois-ci. Il ramassa la dague de la jeune femme qui traînait par terre et la lui enfonça dans l’épaule, la clouant littéralement au sol.

Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur auquel il n’avait pas été préparé. Retrouvant un minimum ses esprit à travers sa soudaine soif de sang, il réalisa la cruauté de ce qu’il venait de faire. Des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur les joues de Rimaya qui souffrait visiblement.

« Si tu souhaites abandonner, fais le maintenant. » lui murmura-t-il.

« Plutôt mourir ! » répondit-elle aussitôt surprenant à nouveau la sentinelle par son obstination.

Elle tenta de bouger mais ne fit qu’empirer sa blessure. Abelas remarqua alors l’aura du lyrium qui pulsait au rythme du cœur de la guerrière. Il comprit alors que la colère de la jeune femme était peut-être un peu trop exacerbée par cette chose.

Devant le regard choqué de la foule, il dépouilla Rimaya de son armure, sectionnant les sangles sans la moindre douceur et révélant le corps dévêtu de la guerrière aux yeux de tous.

Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait et son incapacité à l’en empêcher, elle se mit à lui hurler dessus, outrée d’être ainsi exposée et humiliée, mais il ne s’arrêta pas, retirant chaque pièce de cuir sans la moindre douceur. Lorsqu’il eut jeté la dernière pièce au loin, il utilisa le sang qui s’écoulait de l’épaule de Rimaya pour lancer le sort que Fennan lui avait enseigné et détruisit l’armure imprégnée de Lyrium.

Comme il s’y attendait, la lueur rouge dans les yeux de la guerrière disparut soudain et il retira brusquement la lame qui étaient encore profondément enfoncée dans son épaule.

Le choc provoqué par un tel acte, mêlé à la douleur des crans de la lame raclant sur ses os et la quantité de sang qu’elle avait perdu lui firent perdre connaissance.

Par respect pour sa dignité, il retira sa cape pour couvrir son corps des regards de la foule avant de la soulever délicatement.

Il fit alors face à la tribune des Evanuri, Rimaya toujours inconsciente dans ses bras et attendit qu’Elgar’nan proclame officiellement la fin de la rencontre.

Une fois déclaré vainqueur, il quitta l’arène avec Rimaya sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements, mais la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était d’avoir enfin réussi à honorer sa promesse.

***

À la mi-journée les affrontements s’interrompirent pour une pause et Fen’Harel et Fennan rejoignirent ensemble leurs camarades. Felassan était en train de se préparer à son combat, il était le premier à se battre sur la seconde partie de la journée et après la défaite de Rimaya, Theron devait être sous pression pour mettre hors-jeu le champion du loup implacable.

L’inquisitrice se concentra sur son propre champion dès son arrivée dans la pièce, s’éloignant de Fen’Harel pour rejoindre la sentinelle. L’Evanuri laissa son regard courir sur Abelas, les sourcils légèrement froncés en voyant Fennan si impatiente de le retrouver après son combat.

Mais alors qu’il pensait qu’elle allait le féliciter ou s’inquiéter de son état, il la vit attraper le col d’Abelas pour le forcer à se baisser à son niveau. Sa natte était défaite et ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage de façon inégale, si bien que Fen’Harel eut du mal à distinguer son expression tandis que l’expression de colère sur le visage de sa compagne était assez éloquente.

Il n’était pas le seul à être surprit par son attitude. Elrith et Ana’rel semblaient tout aussi étonnés que lui. Seul Felassan ne semblait pas s’émouvoir de la situation.

« Je peux savoir ce qu’il t’a pris ? » demanda-t-elle en fusillant la sentinelle du regard.

« Pardonnez-moi. » Répondit presque immédiatement Abelas.

Les excuses ne semblèrent pas satisfaire Fennan.

« Sais-tu au moins ce que je te reproche ? » Demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi menaçante.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu’il ne réponde finalement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, il y a plusieurs choses j’imagine. »

« Tu imagines ?! » S’exclama-t-elle si fort que même lui commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise face à la colère de sa compagne. « Tu as sous-estimé ton adversaire, manqué de te faire tuer, blessé ma sœur d’arme volontairement et tu t’es ridiculisé devant tout le monde. » Elle sembla se calmer un peu et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Abelas. Ce geste tendre fit serrer les poings à Solas qui n’aimait vraiment pas voir ces deux-là ensemble.

« Regarde où cela t’a mené. » ajouta-t-elle d’une voix plus triste.

Fen’Harel le vit tenter de détourner la tête mais elle lui attrapa le menton de sa main libre pour l’empêcher de tourner la tête. C’est alors qu’il remarqua un changement dans le comportement de Fennan.

Au contact de la sentinelle elle avait comme sursauté et son regard s’était perdu dans le vide quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne semble reprendre conscience de son entourage, retirant vivement sa main et relâchant le soldat. Il n’avait pas manqué de remarquer ses joues rouges et sa soudaine gêne, ne faisant qu’attiser la jalousie de Fen’Harel, qui commençait à en avoir assez. Il rejoignit Fennan et lui pris la main, s’interposant entre elle et Abelas.

Déposant ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, il fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

« Ma venhan. Cela suffit, laisse donc Abelas se reposer, il l’a bien mérité. »

Loin d’attirer son attention comme il l’aurait souhaité, il put simplement constater à quel point elle était troublée. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui murmurant discrètement.

« Il va falloir que l’on discute de ce qu’il vient de se passer. »

Elle croisa son regard et y discerna une pointe de peur. Quoi qu’il se soit passé un peu plus tôt, elle avait apparemment été effrayé, et c’était assez pour qu’il prenne le sujet au sérieux.

Ses paroles la calmèrent tout de même un peu et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras tendrement, oubliant enfin cette maudite sentinelle. Alors qu’il la tenait encore dans ses bras, il ne put que constater les regard d’Abelas, Elrith et Felassan qui étaient tous plus ou moins mal à l’aise. Il réalisa à cet instant que Fennan était entourée de bien trop d’hommes à son goût.

« Felassan, comment prévois-tu de procéder avec Theron ? » Demanda-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

« C’est un excellent archer si je ne m’abuse, je pensais a un combat au corps à corps pour ne pas lui laisser une chance d’user de ses talents… »

« Il sera encore meilleur au corps à corps avec sa lame spectrale. » Intervint Abelas.

« Tu marques un point. » Acquiesça Felassan. « Excellent à l’arc, encore plus en combat rapproché… Cela s’annonce compliqué. »

« Il te reste la ruse. » Proposa Fen’Harel, quelque peu réticent à continuer. « Theron possède un point faible que tu peux éventuellement exploiter. »

Fennan sembla comprendre son allusion et elle s’écarta de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n’y penses pas… » Souffla-t-elle choquée.

Il lui fit un sourire triste. « Nous sommes en guerre. Ce n’est qu’un faible prix à payer pour la victoire. » Comme elle ne semblait toujours pas accepter son idée, il lui fit un sourire triste. « Rien ne dit qu’il faudra en arriver là, mais mieux vaut être préparé au pire. » Il avait tourné son regard vers Abelas en prononçant ses derniers mots et cela n’échappa pas à Fennan qui se crispa un peu plus.

« Très bien. »

***

Theron n’avait pas été autorisé à aller voir Rimaya durant la pause de la mi-journée et il commençait à stresser à l’approche de son propre affrontement. Comme prévu, Zatriel avait écrasé le guerrier d’Elgar’nan au premier tour après le combat remporté par la sentinelle de Fennan. Normalement cet homme n’aurait aucune chance de l’emporter face à la force de Zatriel. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à remporter son combat et les deux traîtres n’auraient plus de champion pour les représenter.

Il s’arrêta brusquement dans le cours de ses pensées, se demandant quand il avait commencé à penser à Fen’Harel et Fennan comme à des traîtres. Il n’arrivait plus à se souvenir si cette pensée était véritablement la sienne ou avait été créé de toute pièces à force de l’entendre répéter par Andruil. Depuis le premier jour, il avait été cerné par le doute mais avait choisi d’écouter sa hiérarchie. Un soldat ne discutait pas les ordres de ses supérieurs, ni ne doutait de leurs propos. Mais jusqu’à maintenant, il n’avait pas encore eu de réelle preuve de la moindre traîtrise de leur part. Pourtant il avait traqué Fennan sans relâche et avait accusé Elrith de traîtrise lorsqu’il avait refusé d’obéir aveuglément.

Le chevalier s’était félicité d’avoir agi ainsi. Mais lorsque Nelwyn n’avait pas accepté sa vision des choses, il avait de nouveau été confronté au doute. A nouveau il avait choisi d’obéir.

N’était-ce pas son seul rôle ? Obéir à sa maîtresse.

En passant la main sur son visage fatigué, il sentit sous ses doigts le léger relief laissé par ses vallaslin. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il vivait pour obéir et il comptait bien honorer sa famille en menant sa mission à bien.

De retour dans l’arène, il contempla son ennemi qui semblait parfaitement détendu. Il était même en train de faire des signes au public qui semblaient plaire à la gent féminine. Il serra les dents devant la désinvolture de son adversaire, ne préférant pas s’abaisser à faire le moindre commentaire.

Il était un guerrier d’Andruil avant tout : fier, puissant, noble. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Le combat débuta dès que tous les Evanuri furent installés à nouveau et Theron fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard perçant de Fen’Harel. Quelle ironie que son ancien bras-droit soit aujourd’hui en charge d’abattre son nouveau protégé.

Dès le début du combat, Theron opta pour un combat à distance. Il attrapa une flèche dans son carquois et visa son adversaire en une fraction de seconde avant de décocher sa flèche avec une précision mortelle. Le trait n’effleura même pas Felassan qui n’avait pas pris la peine de bouger. Le bouclier d’énergie qu’il avait invoqué autour de lui pourrait résister à encore beaucoup de tirs similaires. Ainsi son adversaire voulait le pousser à venir se battre plus près ? Était-il si impatient que ça de mettre fin au spectacle.

Il affaiblit le bouclier de Felassan avec de nombreuses autres flèches avant de lancer un sort d’invisibilité et de littéralement disparaître. Ainsi indétectable, il s’amusa de voir le désarroi dans les yeux de son adversaire. Ce dernier cherchait à le repérer de façon magique, mais Fen’Harel lui avait appris à contrer ce genre de technique des siècles auparavant. Il suffisait de se caler sur la fréquence magique de son adversaire et de diffuser une quantité égale de pouvoir dans toutes les directions pour semer la confusion.

Une fois sa stratégie de combat trouvée, il s’approcha de son adversaire et invoqua sa lame spectrale pour frapper fort.

Felassan sembla percevoir sa présence au dernier moment mais ne parvint pas à éviter le coup qu’il venait de lui porter. Obligé de parer, il avait dégainé une épée courte à sa ceinture et avait encaissé le choc. Mais Theron ne s’arrêta pas là, à peine le premier coup paré qu’il en porta un second, puis un troisième, frappant avec puissance et rapidité, jusqu’à briser la garde de son adversaire. Lorsqu’il y parvint enfin, il expulsa Felassan quelques mètres plus loin avant de reprendre son arc et lui décocher trois flèches qui cette fois firent mouche.

La foule étouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant les projectiles perforer Felassan de part en part. Il avait tenté de bouger au dernier moment pour éviter les points vitaux, mais n’avait pu empêcher d’être sérieusement blessé.

Theron comptait bien finir ce combat rapidement et lorsqu’il s’approcha du champion de Fen’Harel dans le but de lui arracher un abandon ou la vie, il fut confronté à une vision d’horreur.

En quelques secondes, le corps criblé de flèche et ensanglanté devant lui n’était plus celui d’un homme brun aux cheveux courts, mais portait les traits de Nelwyn. Était-ce une illusion ?

« Theron. » Gémit la voix emplie de douleur de la femme qu’il aimait. « Theon, pourquoi moi ? »

Le choc avait stoppé sa main et l’avait totalement paralysé. Nelwyn se releva malgré ses blessures et vint s’effondrer dans ses bras. Il ne put s’empêcher de la retenir, ne sachant plus distinguer la réalité de l’illusion. Mais il comprit son erreur lorsque les yeux violets de son adversaire se plongèrent dans les siens. Il vit le visage de Nelwyn lui sourire et voulut battre en retrait mais c’était trop tard. Dès l’instant où le regard de Felassan avait croisé le sien, il avait senti une étrange connexion se faire entre eux. Le pouvoir lui était inconnu, mais il comprit assez vite que sa volonté et ses mouvements ne lui appartenaient plus vraiment.

C’était comme être emprisonné dans son propre corps. Il était capable de voir et entendre ce qu’il se passait mais ne pouvait rien faire d’autre. Il se vit déposer la fausse Nelwyn délicatement et se tourner ensuite face aux Evanuri.

« J’abandonne. » S’entendit-il dire à voix haute, provoquant des cris de surprise dans le public. Elgar’nan semblait hors de lui.

« C’est ridicule ! » Dit-il. « Ce combat était gagné d’avance, souhaites-tu vraiment abandonner, soldat ? »

« Oui » s’entendit-il répondre.

Le chef des Evanuri poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de finalement proclamer la victoire de Felassan. Aussitôt il retrouva l’usage de son corps et se tourna vers Felassan, qui avait repris son apparence normale et cassait la hampe des flèches pour les retirer plus facilement. Il vint le rejoindre à grandes enjambées.

« C’était un acte vil et perfide. » lui dit-il mécontent.

Il retira la première flèche de son épaule et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je sais. »

« Vous devriez avoir honte, il n’y a aucun honneur dans cette victoire. »

Le chef de la résistance plongea son regard dans le sien et il craignit de ne perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois, mais au lieu de ça, il l’entendit répondre d’une voix cinglante.

« Il n’y a pas de place pour l’honneur dans une guerre. Je me bats pour venger la mort de mes hommes et libérer ce monde des esclavagistes que tu appelles dieux. Pour arriver à mes fins, tous les moyens sont bons, même utiliser ta ridicule faiblesse… » Il ricana en le voyant si surprit et ajouta. « Profite encore un peu de ta futile existence. Rappelle toi simplement que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t’ai pas tranché la gorge, c’est que certaines personnes ici te voient encore comme un frère. »

Il leva subrepticement les yeux vers Fennan et il ne put s’empêcher de suivre son regard.

« Fennan ? » S’étonna Theron. « Elle t’as demandé de m’épargner ? » il hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Selon elle, ta loyauté aveugle obstrue ton jugement. Elle voulait te laisser une dernière chance de reprendre en main ton destin. »

Il n’ajouta rien de plus et se désintéressa de lui lorsqu’une femme entra dans l’arène pour venir à sa rencontre. « Ah Ana’rel ma chère. Je crois bien avoir besoin de votre aide immédiate… »

Theron se détourna de leur conversation et quitta l’arène les épaules basses, absorbé dans ses pensées.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà, après une longue pause (pour cause de déménagement), je suis de nouveau opérationnelle pour continuer de publier Héritage. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;)

Le soleil était couché depuis de nombreuses heures lorsque Fennan décida de sortir prendre l’air. Elle quitta le lieu du tournoi via l’immatériel et grâce à son pouvoir, elle voyagea jusqu’au temple maintenant abandonné de Mythal. En débouchant à l’air libre, elle leva les yeux vers la grande porte scellée et d’un geste délicat, lança un sort pour rouvrir l’accès au Vir’abelassan.

Alors qu’elle gravissait les marches qui menaient vers le bassin maintenant vide, elle sentit la présence de Cole derrière elle. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, elle s’adressa à son ami.

« Quel chemin nous avons parcouru, tous les deux, depuis que Dorian nous a ouvert la voie. »

« Vous n’allez pas bien. » Constata simplement l’esprit en posant une main sur son épaule. Il ne partagea pas à voix haute ce qu’il était en train de lire en elle, mais la pression de sa main sur son épaule se fit plus ferme.

« Il est parfois plus difficile d’honorer une promesse faite aux morts que celles faites aux vivants. » Finit-il par murmurer.

Elle n’avait jamais imaginé que sa promesse d’arrêter Corypheus la mènerait si loin. Aujourd’hui, elle jouait un jeu bien plus dangereux que celui d’une inquisitrice. Elle incarnait les dieux qu’elle avait révéré toute son enfance.

D’une simple pensée, elle fit se remplir le bassin de la source des lamentations.

Son reflet dans l’eau lui semblait presque inconnu.

« Que suis-je devenue ? » demanda-t-elle à Cole. « Une rebelle ? Une guerrière ? Une déesse ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il en souriant tristement. « Mais vous aidez les gens. Vous les faites oublier leur peur, il faut que vous arriviez à oublier la vôtre. »

Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire son ami. Les pouvoirs de Mythal lui faisaient peur. La préscience était une lame à double tranchant. Entrevoir l’avenir était une chose qui pouvait donner un avantage important, mais il pouvait également provoquer la peur, emprisonnant le prophète dans la peur qu’un événement arrive sans en connaitre la date exacte.

« J’ai peur Cole. » Murmura-t-elle après un court silence. « Peur de voir arriver ce que je vois à travers les pouvoirs de Mythal. »

« Je sais. » Répondit l’esprit. « Savoir est toujours plus dur. »

Détournant le regard de son reflet, elle se retourna vers Cole et le pris dans ses bras. Il lui retourna son étreinte durant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, comme s’il avait entendu quelque chose.

« Le loup à perdu votre trace. » Il croisa son regard et lui sourit. « Vous devriez le retrouver. »

Fennan hocha la tête en silence avant d’utiliser l’ancre pour retourner dans l’immatériel. 

***

Solas s’était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, seul dans le lit dans lequel il s’était endormi avec Fennan. Encore à moitié endormi, il scanna les alentours pour voir s’il pouvait sentir sa présence, mais elle n’était pas là. Soudain plus alerte, il se leva et commença à vérifier si ses affaires étaient toujours présentes.

Son armure était toujours là, ainsi que ses armes. Une horrible pensée s’immisça alors dans son esprit et il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la pièce où leurs compagnons dormaient. La sentinelle était là et il semblait dormir profondément. Soulagé, il referma silencieusement la porte, se traitant d’idiot d’avoir pensé qu’elle puisse le quitter au milieu de la nuit pour le rejoindre. Elle était peut être allée ailleurs via l’immatériel, pensa-t-il alors. Décidant de la rejoindre plutôt que d’attendre son retour, il bascula dans l’autre monde d’un claquement de doigts et entrepris de questionner les esprits pour savoir s’ils l’avaient aperçue.

Moins de quelques minutes après, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux et la voix de Fennan murmura à son oreille, le faisant frémir.

« Devine qui est là. »

« Venhan… » Susurra l’Evanuri en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Ne me laisse pas ainsi au milieu de la nuit, je me suis inquiété. » La réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

« Désolée, j’avais besoin de prendre l’air. » Répondit-elle, un peu distante.

Il remarqua son changement d’humeur et pris sa main dans la sienne. Doucement, il s’approcha un peu plus, attrapant délicatement son menton pour l’embrasser tendrement. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et il sentit un élan de désir le traverser, lui coupant presque le souffle.

Ce n’est qu’à contre cœur qu’il mit fin à leur étreinte.

« Quelle que soit la chose qui te tracasse, je suis là avec toi. Nous traverserons cette épreuve ensemble, mon amour. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard un peu plus assuré.

« Merci Solas. » répondit-elle en lui souriant, visiblement soulagée.

Quelque chose dans le regard de l’inquisitrice changea et il n’eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu’elle le fit tomber au sol d’un geste agile. Heureusement, le sol était meuble et couvert d’herbes hautes et il ne sentit presque rien tandis qu’elle venait s’installer à califourchon au-dessus de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il sentit son pouls accélérer soudainement en contemplant Fennan. Avec la guerre et les jeux politiques en cours, il en oubliait presque à quel point sa compagne était sublime avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son regard qui semblait défier le monde entier.

« Fen… » Commença-t-il avant qu’elle ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Lentement, trop lentement à son goût, elle laissa une de ses mains glisser sur son torse, écartant le tissu de sa tunique pour dévoiler sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement lorsque qu’elle arriva au niveau de sa ceinture, n’allant pas plus loin.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s’était arrêtée, il rouvrit les yeux pour la découvrir le regard à nouveau perdu dans le vide.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa et saisit son visage entre ses mains, cherchant à capter son attention.

« Fennan ? » ne voyant aucune réaction, il essaya encore. « _Ma venhan_ ? »

Elle sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui l’entourait, mais lorsqu’elle posa son regard sur lui, la peur avait remplacé le désir et elle se releva brusquement, contemplant ses mains comme s’il s’agissait d’armes dangereuses.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en s’efforçant de rester calme pour ne pas l’inquiéter plus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait prendre la parole mais sembla se raviser au dernier moment.

« Non. Ce n’est rien. » Dit-elle après un long silence.

« Je n’en crois pas un mot. » Répondit-il presque aussitôt. « Depuis ce matin tu sembles troublée. Tu as eu la même expression lorsque tu étais avec la sentinelle. » Solas se releva à son tour pour rejoindre Fennan et la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. « Explique-moi s’il te plait… » Demanda-t-il tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Fennan détourna le regard à nouveau avant de pousser un long soupir. Après quelques secondes, elle croisa à nouveau le regard du loup implacable.

« Je… J’ai des difficultés à m’approprier les pouvoir de Mythal. » dit-elle finalement. « Parfois, j’utilise la magie sans même y penser, comme si c’était aussi simple que de respirer… » Elle lâcha ses mains et lui tourna le dos, contemplant le paysage déformé par l’immatériel. « Et à d’autres moments, ses pouvoirs s’imposent à moi contre ma volonté. » À nouveau, elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. « Je… je perds le contrôle et cela me fait peur. » Finit-elle par murmurer.

Comprenant enfin ce qui tourmentait sa compagne, Fen’Harel vint derrière elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser affectueux dans ses cheveux, s’enivrant de son parfum avant de répondre d’une voix douce.

« Tout ce pouvoir t’a été légué si brusquement. Il est normal de ne pas le maitriser à la perfection, ni même de le comprendre. Mais le temps fera son office et peu à peu, tu t’approprieras ton héritage. »

Fennan posa sa tête en arrière sur son torse et il la vit fermer les yeux dans un soupir las.

« Mais combien de temps nous reste-t-il exactement ? »

Surprit par la question, il voulut l’interroger sur sa dernière phrase mais elle était déjà passée à autre chose, s’échappant de son étreinte avant qu’il ne puisse réagir.

« Nous devrions rentrer. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la dévisagea quelques instants, se demandant s’il devait insister ou non. Finalement il prit sa main tendue et la rejoignit.

« Oui, rentrons. »

***

Le second jour du tournoi fut une ballade de santé pour les champions de Fennan et Fen’Harel, surtout lorsque Zatriel se désista de son combat avant même d’entrer dans l’arène. L’action du chevalier avait provoqué la colère de June et Fennan avait observé l’Evanuri fulminer toute la matinée. Ce fut donc sans rebondissement que Felassan et Abelas se retrouvèrent en finale. La partie la plus aléatoire de leur plan avait fonctionné à merveille.

Fennan, accompagnée de Fen’Harel, rejoignit ses alliés avant le début de la finale. En la voyant entrer, Elrith termina d’ajuster son armure de guerrier arcanique à la hâte.

« C’est déjà l’heure ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

« Pas encore. » Répondit le loup implacable. Il nous reste encore une petite heure avant de passer à la suite du plan.

« La barrière sera-t-elle suffisante ? » S’enquit Felassan qui était déjà équipé de son armure, il était en train de glisser des couteaux de lancer dans différentes parties de son équipement.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Ana’rel. « Suffisante pour ce que l’on a à faire. En revanche, il ne faudra pas s’attarder. Vous aurez très exactement 3 minutes à pleine puissance, ensuite il faudra partir. »

Felassan hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ses armes.

« Ils viendront ? » Demanda Fennan à Solas, le regard inquiet.

« Peut être pas tous, mais certains oui. » Répondit-il sans trop s’avancer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Renchérit Abelas. « Beaucoup de personnes savent que votre cause est juste. Ils le verront aussi. »

En voyant la sentinelle, Fennan remarqua ses cheveux attachés en courte queue de cheval. Ils étaient vraiment beaucoup plus courts depuis son combat avec Rimaya. Distraitement, elle se demanda si Abelas regrettait d’avoir dû les couper mais ne posa pas la question. Ce n’était pas le lieu, ni le moment.

« Rappelez-vous bien. » annonça Solas d’un ton sérieux. « Nous n’aurons droit qu’à une seule chance, il faudra faire attention à vous, à vos compagnons et ne pas laisser d’opportunité à vos ennemis de vous blesser. »

Son regard se posa plus particulièrement sur Elrith.

« Rien ne nous dit que Rimaya se rangera de notre côté, sois très prudent avec ta sœur. »

Le regard du guerrier se durcit un peu plus, il était maintenant déterminé.

« Je sais. »

« Allons-y. » Déclara le loup implacable avant de prendre la main de Fennan dans la sienne et de la serrer brièvement. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu’il ne s’empare de son bâton sur lequel reposait son orbe de pouvoir, lui tournant le dos.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce le cœur lourd.

***

Comme prévu, l’arrivée du petit cortège dans l’arène provoqua des cris de stupeur dans le public, et la colère des Evanuri. Elgar’nan fut le premier à se lever de son trône en voyant le petit groupe.

« Que signifie tout ceci ? » demanda-t-il courroucé.

Fennan et Fen’Harel s’avancèrent de quelques pas supplémentaires, laissant leurs compagnons légèrement en retrait. L’inquisitrice savait qu’ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive et elle ne pouvait qu’espérer que tout se déroule bien.

« Le match final importe peu. » Répondit Fen’Harel, son regard plongé dans celui de l’ancien époux de Mythal. « Nos champions ont démontré leur supériorité durant ce tournoi et nous allons maintenant nous retirer. »

Il laissa passer un court moment pour laisser ses paroles pénétrer chaque personne présente dans l’audience.

« Mais nous ne partirons pas sans lancer un appel et une invitation au peuple d’Elvenhan. »

Lorsqu’il prononça ces mots, il fit un pas de côté pour laisser Fennan prendre la parole. Elle se positionna face aux Evanuri, mais son regard balayait également la foule de spectateurs.

« Depuis la création d’Elvenhan, les Evanuri sont révéré tels des dieux et en tant que tels, ils se sont permis de nombreuses choses, plus ou moins excusables. »

Alors qu’elle marquait une pause, elle sonda la foule, consciente qu’une attaque pourrait arriver de n’importe où et qu’ils étaient littéralement encerclés.

« Ils ont commencés par encourager le peuple à les vénérer, ont profité de leur dévotion pour les réduire peu à peu en esclavage. Et comme ils étaient cupides et possessifs, les faux-dieux ont commencés à marquer leurs possessions grâce à la magie. »

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit June se redresser à son tour, prêt à intervenir. Fen’Harel le vit également et d’un simple geste du poignet, il le réduisit au silence. Fennan le vit porter ses mains à sa gorge, surprit de ne plus pouvoir parler.

« J’apprécierai de ne pas être interrompue. » Dit-elle froidement à l’attention de June qui la foudroyait du regard. Mais sa colère n’était rien comparé au visage rouge d’Elgar’nan donc le regard doré ne la quittait pas.

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, elle reprit son discours.

« Camouflant ces marques derrière la fierté d’appartenir à un dieu et de le servir, les Evanuri ont soumis la quasi-totalité du peuple, se gardant bien de leur expliquer comment ils avaient acquis un tel pouvoir… »

Réalisant ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à révéler, Elgar’nan décida d’intervenir.

« Cela suffit ! » s’exclama-t-il. « Gardez donc vos mensonges pour vous, traitresse. Vous déshonorez les Evanuri, vous déshonorez Mythal. »

En l’entendant prononcer le nom de Mythal, elle ressentit une telle colère qu’elle en eut presque le souffle coupé.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » s’indigna-t-elle. « Invoquer le nom de Mythal alors que vous l’avez assassinée devant tout le panthéon. »

Des cris choqués s’élevèrent de la foule.

« Fennan, ce ne sont pas des propos à tenir devant le peuple. » Tenta Elgar’nan, visiblement mal à l’aise à l’idée de régler tout cela en public. Il était conscient qu’il ne pourrait pas écraser deux Evanuri aussi facilement qu’il avait tué Mythal, d’autant qu’elle s’était volontairement laissé faire. Mais c’était peine perdue, Fennan ne comptait pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

« C’est exactement le genre de propos que le peuple _doit_ entendre ! » rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse. « Vous avez manigancé la mort de Mythal car elle avait découvert que le lyrium rouge était maléfique et que vous ne vouliez pas renoncer à cette nouvelle source de pouvoir. Vous l’avez accusée à tors d’avoir comploté contre le peuple alors que vous l’empoisonnez à petit feu. Vos actes mèneront les elfes à leur perte, vous n’êtes que des êtres avides de pouvoir, rien de plus ! »

Tournant le dos aux Evanuri, elle s’adressa alors au public dans l’arène.

« Les Evanuri ne sont rien d’autre que des mages nés plus puissants que la moyenne qui ont acquis plus de pouvoir en dévorant l’essence spirituelle de leurs proches. Ils ont dévoré et décimé des milliers de personnes pour s’élever plus haut que n’importe qui d’autre. »

Elle jeta un regard vers Fen’Harel, soudain inquiète à l’idée de continuer. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour l’encourager à continuer.

« Ils sont exactement comme les oubliés. La seule différence est que les Evanuri ont fini par arrêter le carnage alors que les oubliés ont préféré continuer leur festin. Mais la finalité reste la même, nous sommes des monstres tout comme les oubliés le sont. Nous ne méritons pas d’être vénérés comme des dieux et notre rôle devrait être de protéger le peuple plutôt que de l’asservir et le réduire en esclavage. »

Son regard se posa alors sur Andruil.

« Certains Evanuri ont fait croire à leur peuple que mourir pour nourrir les dieux était un honneur. Mais cela reste et sera toujours un meurtre. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le public. « Quant aux nobles qui pensent ne pas être concernés par tout cela, vous ne valez pas mieux que les Evanuri, vous quémandez des miettes de pouvoir pour vous sentir plus importants et vous en oubliez la seule vérité qui compte vraiment : nous sommes tous égaux. La puissance ne devrait pas asservir le peuple, mais le servir pour le protéger. »

Malgré elle, Fennan songea aux sœurs de la chantrie qui rabâchaient toujours ce message à propos des mages. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque la vérité dans ces paroles.

« Pour toutes ces raisons, Fen’Harel et moi, Fennan, fille de Mythal, avons décidés de rompre la chaîne de pouvoir qui règne sur Elvenhan et de permettre à quiconque le souhaite de rejoindre notre cause. Je retirerai vos marques d’esclave, comme je l’ai fait pour mes camarades et mes soldats et je n’aurai de cesse de rétablir l’ordre véritable qui aurait dû être instauré dès le départ : celui d’un peuple libre de choisir sa vie et son allégeance. »

Des murmures commencèrent à circuler dans les gradins et elle sentit que l’état de choc des Evanuri n’allait pas tarder à laisser la place à une colère sans précédent. Elle devait en finir rapidement.

« Je ne vous demande pas de troquer un faux-dieu pour un autre. » Commença-t-elle, son ton un peu plus doux. « Ne nous rejoignez pas pour suivre Fen’Harel ou Fennan, venez défendre votre propre cause dans laquelle nous ne serons que des instruments. Nous vous offrons notre puissance, nos pouvoirs pour que vous puissiez vous défendre contre l’oppression à travers nous. Nous serons votre bouclier contre toute représailles, mais également votre épée pour mettre fin à une vie d’esclave. »

Elle se tut finalement, espérant que ses paroles avaient véhiculé ses sentiments. Ce qu’elle redoutait le plus était que le peuple refuse de la croire, que ses camarades refusent de la croire.

Se tournant vers la tribune des guerriers, elle leur adressa une demande, presque une supplication.

« Mes frères et sœurs, vous battrez-vous avec nous, ou contre nous ? »

Les secondes qui suivirent furent pour Fennan les plus longues de toute sa longue existence. Le premier à répondre à son appel fut Zatriel. Il avait parfaitement saisi l’importance et le symbolisme de leur intervention au tournoi, et il joua son rôle à la perfection. Il quitta sa tribune pour rejoindre l’arène avant de se tourner vers June.

« Lors de l’assassinat de Mythal, je me suis juré de retrouver ma sœur pour l’aider. Aujourd’hui c’est en connaissant tous les détails de cette guerre que je suis en mesure de faire un choix éclairé. »

Il arracha son armure imprégnée de lyrium et jeta son immense épée au sol. Le public laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’il cracha sur l’équipement maudit.

« Je choisis la liberté. » annonça-t-il solennellement avant de se positionner aux côtés de Fennan.

June, qui était toujours incapable de parler, avait maintenant l’air véritablement choqué.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Elrith murmurer à Ana’rel.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ? »

« Moins d’une minute. » Souffla la guérisseuse, visiblement épuisée. Felassan se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule, Fennan sentit jusqu’ici l’énergie du chef de la rébellion alors qu’elle était transférée à la guérisseuse, nourrissant le sort de protection qu’elle avait lancé.

Fen’Harel vint près d’elle et lui murmura à voix basse. « Fais-le, je prends le relais. »

Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était stressée par la situation puis se tourna vers Zatriel.

« Zatriel, mon frère, par les armes si ce n’est pas le sang… » Elle leva la main vers son visage, prenant soin de faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Par sa simple volonté, comme elle l’avait fait pour les sentinelles, elle fit disparaitre les vallaslins de June qui couvraient le visage de son ami.

« Ar lasa mala revas. » _Je te libère à présent_

Fen’Harel, qui avait attendu que le sort soit terminé et que tout le monde ait pu voir le visage maintenant nu de Zatriel, prit la parole d’une voix forte et déterminée.

« Quiconque souhaite nous rejoindre dans notre cause est le bienvenu. Nous devons partir mais si vous le souhaitez, comme ce valeureux guerrier, descendez dans l’arène et partez avec nous. L’invitation reste ouverte à la totalité du peuple. Soyez attentifs et répandez notre message, nous saurons vous trouver. »

Fennan regarda à nouveau en direction des guerriers arcaniques, espérant que Zatriel ne soit pas le seul à venir. A son immense soulagement, elle vit Nelwyn et Arlan se lever.

« Venhan, le portail. » murmura Solas à son attention. « Ana’rel arrive à sa limite. »

Comprenant que l’heure était venue de se retirer, elle activa l’ancre pour ouvrir une porte sur l’immatériel.

Ana’rel rompit son sort de protection et Felassan l’aida à passer le portail presque aussitôt.

Les Evanuri avaient remarqué la disparition de la barrière et Elgar’nan ne perdit pas un instant pour frapper. Depuis le début, il attendait que la barrière se dissipe pour frapper, quand leur guérisseuse serait dans l’incapacité de sauver qui que ce soit.

D’un geste, il lança un sort en direction de Fennan, qui fut contré par Fen’Harel.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » Dit-il calmement à l’attention du chef des Evanuri.

« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. » Répondit-il avec arrogance.

« Peut-être. » acquiesça le loup implacable. « Mais je peux te retenir assez longtemps pour ce que nous avons à faire. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit en position de combat, s’écartant du petit groupe pour détourner l’attention d’Elgar’nan de sa compagne.

***

Du côté des tribunes, le regard de Rimaya alternait entre Theron, Andruil et Elrith. L’invitation de Fennan était plus que tentante et ses propos l’étaient encore plus. Était-il vraiment possible de mettre fin à tout cela ? Elle aurait aimé croire que oui, elle voulait le croire.

Lentement, elle se leva et sentit le regard perçant de la chasseresse sur elle. Tournant la tête vers elle, elle vit Andruil secouer la tête négativement, lui interdisant silencieusement de rejoindre Fennan et son frère.

Mais s’ils faisaient abdiquer les Evanuri, quel était l’intérêt de craindre la colère d’Andruil ?

Maintenant parfaitement décidée, elle détourna le regard d’Andruil et abandonna ses dagues imprégnées de lyrium dans la tribune avant d’avancer vers Fennan. Chaque pas semblait l’alléger d’un poids et elle se retrouva bientôt à courir en direction d’Elrith.

Son frère l’attendait en souriant, il avait l’air soulagé de la voir et visiblement heureux de la retrouver.

Elle n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui lorsque le sourire de son frère sourire se figea brusquement, remplacé par la surprise. Une longue flèche à l’empênage en plumes de faucon venait de se loger dans le cœur d’Elrith, aussi facilement que s’il n’avait pas porté d’armure.

Stoppée net dans sa course, elle se retourna pour voir Andruil abaisser son arc, le temps de prendre une seconde flèche. La peur qui parcourut ses veines à cet instant la paralysa sur place. Elle voulait fuir, se mettre à l’abri et en même temps se précipiter sur son frère pour essayer de le sauver. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle vit son regard vide et un filet de sang qui s’échappait de sa bouche et su qu’il était trop tard pour Elrith. C’était comme si la flèche avait percé son propre cœur.

Un puissant cri retentit dans l’arène et Rimaya se demanda vaguement qui pouvait pousser un cri si déchirant lorsqu’elle réalisa que le son sortait de sa propre bouche. Ce fut Theron qui la sortit de sa torpeur alors qu’Andruil armait de nouveau son arc.

Il se jeta sur elle au dernier moment et la poussa hors de la ligne de mire de la déesse. La seconde flèche manqua Rimaya et se ficha dans l’épaule de Theron qui serra les dents sous l’effet de la douleur.

Arlan les avait rejoints ainsi que Zatriel et Rimaya commença à reprendre ses esprits. Ainsi entourée de ses compagnons, elle sentit comme un déclic en elle, comme si toutes ses émotions réprimées au cours des derniers siècles se répandaient soudain en elle, tel un barrage qui viendrait de rompre.

« Elrith. » Dit-elle, son regard n’arrivant pas à quitter le corps de son frère.

« Mort. » répondit Arlan, pragmatique.

Il ne faisait que confirmer ce qu’elle savait déjà mais de l’entendre dire libéra les larmes qu’elle retenait. Nelwyn vint la soutenir dans son chagrin tandis qu’Arlan retirait la flèche de l’épaule de Theron. Leur attention fut détournée lorsque la voix de Fennan retentit dans l’arène, puissante et impérieuse.

« Dans le portail, vite ! » dit-elle avant de parer l’épée de June, qui avait sauté dans l’arène pour l’affronter.

Rimaya prit alors conscience de la situation autour d’eux. Le portail menant sur l’immatériel était encore ouvert mais les Evanuri tentaient de l’atteindre. En revanche, ils n’étaient pas tous dans la bataille. A part Andruil, June et Elgar’nan, aucun autre Evanuri ne tentait d’arrêter Fennan. Des civils étaient descendus également et terminaient de traverser la faille ouverte par l’Inquisitrice. Il ne restait que les guerriers arcaniques qui étaient encore exposés. L’ancienne sentinelle de Mythal vint les rejoindre, non sans jeter un regard en arrière vers le combat de Fennan et June.

« Suivez-moi. » Dit-il à la hâte.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le passage, à l’exception de Rimaya, toujours à genou devant le corps de son frère. A sa grande surprise, Abelas s’agenouilla près d’elle et porta le corps d’Elrith dans ses bras avant de poser sur elle un regard désolé.

Il n’eut pas besoin de parler, elle se releva avec lui et le suivit jusqu’à la faille. Ils avaient le dos tourné à la tribune des faux-dieux lorsqu’Andruil décocha une nouvelle flèche. Rimaya se tourna vers la chasseresse trop tard et elle ne put que contempler la flèche qui se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Le trait se heurta à un bouclier d’énergie invoqué par Fennan, qui paya son geste pas un vicieux coup d’épée de June qui avait profité de son inattention pour attaquer.

Rimaya voulut intervenir mais Abelas l’arrêta d’un geste.

« Nous devons nous mettre à l’abri. Ils se retiennent à cause de nous. »

Même si elle comprenait les paroles de la sentinelle, il était difficile pour Rimaya d’accepter d’aller en retrait dans un combat.

En voyant la frustration dans le regard d’Abelas et sa mâchoire contractée, elle comprit qu’elle n’était pas la seule à vouloir se battre et décida de le suivre, ravalant sa propre fierté et son désir de vengeance. Dès qu’ils passèrent de l’autre côté, elle vit sa sœur d’arme serrer le poing en direction de la faille, qui se referma dans une brusque explosion.

***

Lorsque la faille fut refermée, Fennan ressentit un profond soulagement. Ils avaient réussi à évacuer tout le monde. Ou presque.

La mort d’Elrith avait été un choc, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore céder au chagrin d’avoir perdu un frère d’arme. June l’avait sérieusement blessée et le sort de soin pour refermer la plaie avait puisé profondément dans ses ressources.

Solas se battait contre Elgar’nan, il avait besoin de toute sa puissance pour contrer le chef des Evanuri. Pour cette raison, elle n’avait pas puisé dans les ressources de l’orbe pour son propre combat. Se reposant sur ses propres capacités et la puissance léguée par Mythal.

Devoir combattre en surveillant ses amis s’était révélé plus périlleux qu’elle ne l’aurait cru, mais maintenant qu’ils étaient à l’abri dans l’immatériel, il était temps pour eux de tirer leur révérence.

« Alors, on fatigue ? » Demanda June avec arrogance, observant Fennan qui maintenait sa garde malgré la douleur qui parcourait chacun de ses muscles. « Tant de belles paroles pour si peu d’action… »

Elle croisa le regard hautain de June avant de cracher du sang à ses pieds. Son regard était meurtrier et reflétait parfaitement sa colère d’avoir perdu un ami proche.

« Je te tuerai en premier. » Dit-elle avant tendre une main vers son amant. « Solas ! » cria-t-elle à son attention.

Il n’eut pas besoin de plus d’information pour savoir quoi faire. Sans détourner son regard d’Elgar’nan, il lui lança son bâton avec l’orbe avant de repousser un sort lancé par son ennemi sous le regard ébahi de la foule encore présente.

Fennan réceptionna le bâton et utilisa ses deux mains pour le planter en terre et canaliser le plus de pouvoir possible. L’onde de choc provoquée par l’énergie relâchée par l’orbe projeta les Evanuri en arrière, ébranlant jusqu’aux fondations de l’arène. Fen’Harel la rejoignit, épuisé mais encore debout et il l’attrapa par la taille pour l’attirer contre lui avant de claquer des doigts.

Ils disparurent du centre de l’arène avant que le panthéon ne comprenne ce qu’il venait de se passer.


	29. Chapter 29

Le retour à Fort Céleste se fit dans le silence. Fennan était épuisée et devoir escorter tant de monde via l’immatériel vint à bout de ses dernières forces. A l’instant où la faille se referma dans la cour de la forteresse, elle sombra dans l’inconscience. Fen’Harel se chargea de la porter jusqu’à sa chambre tandis qu’Abelas et Felassan donnaient les instructions pour aider les nouvelles recrues à s’installer.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, l’inquisitrice était allongée dans son lit, encore vêtue de son armure. La grande porte-fenêtre de son balcon était ouverte et elle vit Solas accoudé à la rambarde, l’air pensif.

Souhaitant se relever, elle tenta de bouger mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Remarquant qu’elle s’était éveillée, le loup implacable vint immédiatement à son chevet.

« Je suis là venhan. Il est encore un peu tôt pour essayer de bouger. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

« Ana’rel t’as donné un tonic pour t’aider à retrouver tes forces, mais il ne sera efficace qu’après quelques heures encore. Tu as puisé trop profondément dans tes réserves. »

Elle repensa au tournoi, à leur intervention ainsi qu’à la mort d’Elrith.

« J’aurai dû le protéger. » dit-elle après un court silence. « Il n’a pas eu le temps de se défendre, et June… »

La colère, mêlée au chagrin, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« June m’a distraite. Je n’ai pas vu Andruil attaquer. »

La main de Solas se posa sur la sienne alors qu’il s’asseyait à ses côtés au bord du lit. Elle fut soulagée de sentir le contact malgré son incapacité à bouger.

« Ce n’était pas ta faute, j’espère que tu le sais. »

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il chercha à croiser son regard.

« Fennan. Ce n’était pas ta faute. »

Malgré l’insistance de Solas, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elrith lui avait confié sa vie et elle n’avait pas su le protéger. Elle vit son amant détourner la tête en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Il avait l’air désappointé et elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir tendre la main vers lui pour caresser sa joue ou l’embrasser. Un moyen toujours efficace lorsqu’elle voulait apaiser son esprit. Au lieu de cela, elle dut le regarder, impuissante, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par se lever, non sans caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

« Dors, je vais aller m’occuper des nouveaux arrivants. Demain matin tu pourras de nouveau te mouvoir sans la moindre gêne. »

Il quitta son chevet et elle entendit la porte de ses quartiers se refermer. La porte du balcon était restée ouverte et un agréable vent froid entra dans la pièce, la faisant frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir pour découvrir Cole qui l’observait depuis le balcon intérieur.

Elle ne put réprimer un cri de stupeur qui fit également sursauter l’esprit.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » S’étonna-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était folle. 

« C’est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! » Pesta-t-elle alors que son cœur battait encore la chamade. « Il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude d’apparaitre et disparaitre comme bon te semble.

« Oui. » Confirma Cole, penaud. « Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre quel est le bon moment. »

Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire faiblement en le regardant si pensif pour un si petit détail.

« Peu importe. Que me vaut le plaisir ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant d’avoir l’air enjouée.

« Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. » Répondit Cole plus sérieusement. « Les esprits sont affolés quand ils s’approchent de vous depuis l’immatériel. » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

« Ah bon ? » S’étonna Fennan.

« Oui. »

Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait insistant. Il était clair qu’elle avait besoin de plus qu’une simple affirmation.

« Ils sentent vos émotions car vous les contenez en permanence. » Ajouta-t-il à contre cœur.

« Ah je vois. » murmura-t-elle. « Et que lisent-ils en ce moment pour qu’ils soient affolés ? »

« De la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Et du chagrin aussi, mais il ne fait qu’attiser la colère. »

Ce n’était jamais bon d’en avoir trop, elle avait combattu tellement de démons de la colère qu’elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être destructeur. Mais d’un autre côté, comment ne pouvait-elle pas être en colère alors qu’Andruil avait tué Elrith sous ses yeux, sans parler des provocations de June.

« Que puis-je faire pour apaiser les esprits ? » Demanda-t-elle à Cole, désireuse d’éviter la naissance de nouveaux démons par sa faute.

« Vous devez arrêter d’étouffer vos sentiments. » Répondit-il aussitôt. « Plus vous tenterez de les supprimer, plus ils résonneront dans l’immatériel. Et cela attire les esprits de vengeance et de justice. »

Elle songea à Hawke et son histoire, cet apostat qui avait fait exploser la chanterie, possédé par un esprit de justice. Il s’agissait là d’esprits puissants, et potentiellement dangereux.

« Vengeance et Justice sont facilement influencés par la colère. » Ajouta Cole. « Il suffit d’un rien pour qu’ils se muent en colère. »

« Et comment faire pour arrêter d’étouffer mes sentiments si je le fais inconsciemment ? » demanda Fennan.

« Allez dans l’immatériel, rencontrez les esprits, comme l’autre fois. Ils vous videront de votre colère et vous irez mieux. »

« Ou utilisez là contre vos ennemis pour assouvir votre souhait de vengeance. » Intervint Felassan qui était arrivé dans sa chambre sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive, la faisant sursauter. « Je ne connais pas meilleurs moyens d’apaiser ma colère. »

« Cela ferait souffrir des gens. » Souligna Cole à l’attention du chef de la rébellion.

« Parfois, la paix intérieure ne se trouve que dans la souffrance d’autrui. » Répondit simplement Felassan, son regard plongé dans celui de l’inquisitrice.

« Je vois. » Répondit Fennan, pensive. « Y avait-il une raison particulière à ta venue ? » Demanda-t-elle en soutenant le regard violet de son ami.

« Oui, Inquisitrice» répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je venais vous informer que les nouvelles recrues dans l’inquisition avaient été installées et équipées. Les civils ont été invités à s’installer aux alentours de Fort Céleste et ont été libéré de leurs vallaslin par Fen’Harel. Abelas a effectué la relève de ses sentinelles et s’est assuré de la sécurité du site. Il souhaiterait s’entretenir avec vous et attends derrière la porte votre accord pour entrer. »

Abelas… Elle ignorait si elle voulait le voir maintenant ou pas, ses visions étaient plus fréquentes en sa présence, et extrêmement déroutantes.

« Merci Felassan pour ces informations, tu peux faire entrer Abelas. » elle jeta un regard à Cole qui écoutait la conversation en silence. « Va avec Felassan s’il te plait. »

Cole observa l’inquisitrice quelques secondes, puis Felassan avant de hocher la tête, compréhensif.

« Oui ». Répondit-il simplement.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce et elle tourna la tête vers les escaliers pour voir arriver la sentinelle.

Abelas étaient encore en armure et semblait épuisé par la journée. Elle le vit inspecter chaque recoin de sa chambre avec l’œil avisé d’un soldat tentant de repérer la moindre menace mais il sembla satisfait de constater qu’aucun danger n’était présent.

Lentement, presque hésitant, il vint à son chevet. Seul son regard trahissait l’inquiétude qui semblait ronger son esprit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous. » Finit-il par demander d’une voix légèrement rauque.

« Comme si une cavalerie entière m’était passée dessus. »

Il réprima un léger sourire qui ne lui échappa pas pour autant. Elle fut soulagée de le voir réceptif à son humour. 

« Plus sérieusement. » Ajouta-t-elle. « Je vais bien. Mon corps se remets des épreuves d’aujourd’hui et je dois préparer ma riposte rapidement. Je doute que les Evanuri nous ignorent encore très longtemps. »

« Je vois. » Répondit-il, pensif. Elle vit son regard quitter son chevet pour observer l’horizon, pensif, avant de revenir vers elle. Il ne soutenait pas son regard plus de quelques secondes.

« Qu’avez-vous vu ? » Finit-il par demander.

Surprise par la question et prise au dépourvu, elle équarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, feignant l’ignorance. 

« Je sais que Mythal avait des visions » Dit-il sérieusement. « En tant que son protecteur, j’ai pu avoir accès à certaines informations et ai été témoin de ses visions à de nombreuses reprises. »

Il hésita puis posa sa main à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il devait surement lutter pour ne pas se montrer trop familier.

« J’ai vu votre comportement à mon contact. Vous avez vu quelque chose. » Murmura-t-il. « Quelque chose qui vous trouble. »

Il ne pouvait avoir deviné plus juste, songea l’inquisitrice, maintenant mal à l’aise. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui annoncer qu’elle les avait vus tous les deux en pleins ébats au milieu d’un terrain d’entrainement. Ni même mentionner ses iris dorées et le titre qu’elle avait entendu sortir de sa bouche.

« Je… » commença-t-elle indécise. « Je ne préfère pas en parler. » Finit-elle par dire, fermant les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard.

Elle les rouvrit brusquement en sentant les doigts de la sentinelle effleurer sa joue. Il laissa ses doigts caresser son visage lentement aussi légèrement qu’une plume le long de sa mâchoire. Alors que sa main épousait tendrement la forme de son visage, son pouce remonta pour effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, lui faisant ouvrir très légèrement la bouge dans une moue presque choquée.

Fennan avait maintenant son regard rivé sur le visage d’Abelas. Ses yeux avaient suivi le même chemin que ses doigts et il fixait maintenant ses lèvres. Elle le vit entrouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper un long et silencieux soupir, comme s’il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il finit par retirer sa main et détourner son regard et elle ne put plus lire les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son regard.

« Comme vous voudrez. » Dit-il d’une voix résolue. « Je voulais juste m’assurer que vous alliez bien, je vous laisse vous reposer. » Ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait, l’inquisitrice ne put s’empêcher de l’appeler.

« Abelas. »

Il s’arrêta sans se retourner, attendant qu’elle parle.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle finalement, ne trouvant pas d’autres mots pour exprimer ce qu’elle ressentait.

Elle était désolée pour tellement de choses qu’elle n’aurait pas été certaine de pouvoir expliquer pour quelle raison exactement elle lui demandait pardon. Abelas ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre, elle vit simplement ses épaules s’affaisser légèrement.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Bonne nuit. »

Il reprit sa route et ne tarda pas à quitter la tour. Fennan se retrouvait maintenant seule dans son immense lit, incapable de se lever ou même de se tourner. C’était très dérangeant de sentir tout son corps sans pouvoir le bouger. Elle ferma les yeux et songea aux visions provoquées par le pouvoir de Mythal. Que pouvaient-elles bien signifier ?

Celle qu’elle avait eue en touchant Solas la perturbait le plus et elle refusait d’y croire. Jamais Solas ne se comporterait comme elle l’avait vu. Pourtant, quelque chose dans la sensation liée à la vision lui chuchotait le contraire.

S’endormir sur ces pensées fut une mauvaise idée et sa nuit fut ponctuée de cauchemars sanglants impliquant l’homme qu’elle aimait et ses plus propres compagnons.

***

« Inquisitrice ! »

Fennan releva la tête des cartes étalées sur la table de la chambre de guerre. Une sentinelle se tenait dans l’entrée, attendant sa réponse. Elle l’observa quelques instants, il semblait relativement jeune pour un immortel, son visage exprimait encore l’inexpérience de la jeunesse et son regard pétillait encore d’innocence contrairement aux soldats les plus aguerris. Il devait être fraichement engagé à servir Mythal quand tout cela était arrivé. Voyant qu’il ne parlait toujours pas, Abelas, qui était aux côtés de Fennan, tout comme Felassan et Fen’Harel, l’encouragea à prendre la parole.

« Qu’y a-t-il, soldat ? »

« Une Evanuri. » Dit-il, la voix tremblante. « Sylaise se dirige vers Fort Céleste, accompagnée de ses suivants et soldats. Nos éclaireurs ont repéré plusieurs centaines de soldats. »

« Une attaque ? » S’étonna Felassan. « Je n’aurai pas pensé que Sylaise serait la première à mener un assaut sur la citadelle. »

« Es-tu certain qu’elle est la seule Evanuri ? » Demanda directement Fennan à la sentinelle.

« Nos éclaireurs ne parlent que de Sylaise, personne d’autre de son rang n’a été repéré. »

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda de nouveau Fennan, pensive.

« Elle sera à nos portes au coucher du soleil. »

« Si tôt… » Se désola Felassan. « Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer. » 

« Merci. » Dit Fen’Harel à l’attention de la sentinelle. « Nous allons vous faire suivre les ordres d’ici quelques instants, merci de patienter à l’extérieur. »

Dès qu’il quitta la pièce, ce fut une véritable pagaille dans la chambre de guerre. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps et Fennan eut du mal à entendre les arguments de chacun. La seule chose qui semblait mettre tout le monde d’accord, était cette sensation d’urgence.

Fennan n’était pas certaine que Sylaise vienne déclarer la guerre. Il y avait d’autres moyens d’attaquer, plus subtils et plus brutaux. Elle se déplaçait à la vue de tous, peu judicieux après une déclaration si ouverte lors du tournoi. En repensant justement au tournoi, elle se rappela l’avoir vu rire devant le désarroi d’Elgar’nan. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit elle prit vite racine, assez pour interrompre ses généraux qui se disputaient toujours sur la bonne chose à faire.

« Silence ! » Ordonna-t-elle d’une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre de tous. « Je ne pense pas que Sylaise nous attaque. Elle vient peut-être pour proposer une alliance. Nous devons la recevoir comme une dignitaire, pas comme une ennemie.

« Mais… » intervint Fen’Harel, peux convaincu. Il ne put continuer sa phrase, interrompu par la main levée de Fennan dans sa direction, lui imposant le silence.

« Je ne condamnerait personne sans avoir entendu ce qu’il a à dire. »

Bien que peu convaincu, son compagnon hocha cependant la tête, lui signifiant son accord.

« Faites préparer les guerriers arcaniques et les sentinelles. » Dit-elle à l’attention d’Abelas et Felassan. « Qu’ils soient en tenue d’apparat et encadrent le chemin de l’entrée de la forteresse jusqu’au grand hall. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fen’Harel.

« Nous devons également nous préparer. Demande aux femmes de chambre de monter dans la tour les plus belles parures que nous avons en notre possession. Nous devons paraitre sous notre meilleur jour. Idem pour vous. » Ajouta-t-elle à l’attention de Felassan et Abelas.

Ils acceptèrent tous les ordres et quittèrent la chambre de guerre pour préparer la forteresse à l’arrivée de Sylaise.

***

La procession gagna Fort Céleste au crépuscule, comme annoncé par la sentinelle. Lorsqu’elle pénétra dans la citadelle, elle laissa ses soldats postés en retrait, n’entrant qu’avec un contingent réduit.

Les anciennes sentinelles de Mythal étaient postées en haie d’honneur jusqu’au escaliers menant au grand hall. Une fois dans le hall, les guerriers arcaniques se tenaient devant chaque issue, tous en tenue d’apparat et parfaitement immobiles.

Cependant, ils passaient presque inaperçus devant le spectacle qui s’étalait sous les yeux de Sylaise.

Devant elle se tenaient deux trônes magnifiquement ouvragés, sur lesquels étaient assis Fennan et Fen’Harel, aussi resplendissants que des dieux. Leur visage était caché par la tête de loup du trône et leur regard doré était la seule chose que l’on pouvait distinguer à travers les orbites vides des statues. A la droite de Fennan se tenait Abelas, son regard froid porté sur Sylaise et sa main négligemment posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Felassan faisait de même, à la gauche de Fen’Harel.

« Sylaise. » Prononça la voix autoritaire de Fennan. « Tu viens en ce jour rencontrer les leaders de la rébellion contre les faux-dieux. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre forteresse et t’offre mon hospitalité pour la nuit à venir. »

« Fennan. » commença Sylaise, s’inclinant légèrement à son attention. « Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité. Le trajet a été long et fastidieux pour amener mes suivants et moi-même jusqu’ici. »

Il y eu un court silence avant la voix de Fen’Harel ne retentisse dans le hall.

« Puis-je connaitre tes intentions quant à la rébellion, Sylaise ? »

Il n’y allait pas par quatre chemins, mais c’était le meilleur moyen pour eux d’être rapidement fixé sur la raison de la venue de l’Evanuri en ces lieux. Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle avant de répondre calmement.

« Je suis venue répondre à l’appel de Fennan. Je partage sa vision des choses vis-à-vis de notre société et son rapport au pouvoir. C’est volontiers que je suis prête à abandonner mon statut de déesse et que je viens renforcer son armée avec mes propres soldats. »

Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le hall alors que les membres de l’inquisition se réjouissaient d’une telle nouvelle.

Fennan était quant à elle un peu plus réservée.

« Pour quelle raison n’avez-vous-rien fait jusqu’à aujourd’hui si vous n’étiez pas d’accord avec le pouvoir en place ? »

La déesse eut un sourire en coin.

« Tout le monde n’a pas la force ni le courage de se rebeller face à l’injustice. J’admets volontiers ma faiblesse martiale. Ma force ne réside pas dans la puissance militaire, mais dans la guérison. Seule, je n’ai aucune chance face à Elgar’nan, Andruil ou même June. »

Le discours de Sylaise était sensé et Fennan prit le temps de réfléchir avant de poser sa question suivante.

« Dois-je interpréter votre venue comme une reddition totale ? »

Sylaise croisa le regard de Fennan à travers la statue.

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, » intervint Fen’Harel « Nous acceptons votre soumission face à la rébellion et allons immédiatement réassigner vos soldats aux forces de l’inquisition. Tous vos esclaves seront libérés et vous aurez le titre d’invitée honorifique au sein de Fort Céleste, aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. »

Ces paroles, prononcées avec tant de froideur marquaient la fin du règne d’une déesse qui était révérée depuis des millénaires. Pourtant, c’est dignement que Sylaise se releva et s’inclina bien bas devant les deux Evanuri qui restèrent immobiles derrière leurs trônes respectifs.

« Arlan. » Interpella alors Fennan à l’attention de son camarade. « Veille à ce que Sylaise soit installée dans ses nouveaux quartiers et fais rassembler quiconque porte la marque de la déesse sur son visage. Je te retrouverai dans la cour principale pour procéder au rituel. »

Le guerrier arcanique acquiesça avant de s’incliner devant son trône. Lui-même et ses compagnons s’étaient vu retirer leurs vallaslins peu de temps après leur retour à Fort Céleste.

L’audience fut levée et bientôt le hall se retrouva presque vide. Mentalement épuisée, Fennan quitta le son trône, le dos douloureux d’être restée si rigide. Après s’être assurée d’être uniquement en présence de ses alliées les plus proches, elle abandonna le masque de l’inquisitrice et poussa un soupir las.

« Je déteste tellement ces obligations politiques. » Se lamenta-t-elle, une main dans le bas du dos pour masser les vertèbres qui la faisaient souffrir. La main chaude de Fen’Harel vint remplacer la sienne alors qu’il déposait un baiser discret dans son cou. 

« Tu t’en es sortie à merveille. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle en souriant calmement.

Elle sentit sa main s’attarder dans son dos et perçut une certaine impatience dans le regard du loup implacable. Avant qu’elle ne puisse le questionner, il murmura à son oreille.

« Tu penses que l’on pourrait s’éclipser quelques instants ? »

L’idée était tentante et elle allait répondre par l’affirmative lorsqu’elle se rappela les instructions qu’elle avait données à Arlan.

« Pas dans l’immédiat. » Répondit-elle sur un ton amusé. « Le loup implacable peut-il souffrir d’attendre encore quelques heures ? »

Son sourire devint joueur alors qu’il lui répondit par un tendre baiser, annonciateur de bien des promesses. Cependant, avant qu’elle ne se perde totalement dans leur échange, Felassan se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler à tous les deux qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Fennan réalisa qu’Abelas était encore à ses côtés, son regard résolument tourné ailleurs et la mâchoire contractée et elle s’en voulu d’avoir affiché son intimité avec Fen’Harel sous son nez.

Inconsciemment, elle repoussa Fen’Harel de quelques centimètres, qui fronça les sourcils devant le geste.

« Je vois. » répondit Solas, légèrement contrarié. « J’imagine que je te retrouverai plus tard dans la soirée. »

Elle s’en voulut d’avoir vexé son compagnon, mais malheureusement elle n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder sur ces petits problèmes. Il y avait un banquet à préparer et des centaines d’esclaves à libérer.

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis leur retour à la citadelle, mais Fennan n’avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces. Elle espérait pouvoir effectuer le sortilège sans trop puiser dans ses réserves, préférant conserver sa pleine puissance pour le cas où il y aurait une attaque.

De retour dans ses quartiers, elle quitta sa tenue formelle pour celle qu’elle portait presque tous les jours, plus adaptée au combat et moins ostentatoire.

Abelas l’attendait à l’extérieur, il n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la scène dans le hall. Lorsqu’elle sortit, une épée à la taille et les cheveux ramenés en arrière par une longue tresse, elle lui jeta un regard en biais mais son attention semblait portée ailleurs. Il l’accompagna jusque dans la cour, restant quelques pas derrière elle tout en scannant les alentour.

Décidant de ne pas y porter plus d’attention, elle vit la quantité de soldats présents rassemblés dans la cour et manqua de laisser échapper un juron. Ils étaient si nombreux qu’il était difficile de distinguer le sol. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle redressa la tête et pris la parole.

« Aujourd’hui, vous regagnez votre liberté. Vous pouvez décider de vous battre à nos côtés ou de repartir d’où vous venez. Sylaise a pris la décision de s’en remettre à l’inquisition, mais chacun de vous devra faire ce choix de façon volontaire et individuelle. Ainsi il vous sera garanti un hébergement pour les deux prochains jours, sans condition. Quiconque souhaiterait ne pas continuer auprès de l’inquisition devra ensuite nous quitter dans deux jours. Si vous souhaitez rester, vous serez officiellement des membres à part entière de la rébellion. »

Profitant du temps pour que chacun prenne la pleine mesure de ses paroles, elle rassembla son pouvoir avant de lancer le sort. Peu à peu les vallaslins des serviteurs et soldats de Sylaise disparurent s’évaporant dans de minuscules particules lumineuses, dispersées par la brise. Fennan constata que le temps nécessaire était beaucoup plus long que lorsqu’elle avait libéré les sentinelles de Mythal, jusqu’alors le plus gros groupe de personnes sur qui elle avait lancé ce sort.

Lorsque tous les citoyens furent libérés de leurs appartenance a Sylaise, elle sentit ses forces s’épuiser rapidement avant de se stabiliser à un niveau relativement faible. Réprimant un vertige, elle ancra ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas défaillir.

« Ar lasa mala revas » dit-elle solennellement, la vision trouble.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la foule, visiblement en grande majorité heureuse d’avoir été libérée et elle congédia les troupes, les laissant s’installer soit dans la forteresse, soit en contrebas de Fort Céleste.

Elle voulut retourner dans ses quartiers pour se reposer mais ses vertiges reprirent le dessus, manquant de la faire tomber. La main de Zatriel la retint avant qu’elle n’expose sa faiblesse aux soldats encore présents.

« Tout va bien, petite sœur ? »

Elle leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant.

« Juste un petit coup de fatigue, rien d’inquiétant. » Elle regarda autour d’elle et ne vit pas Abelas.

Comprenant ce qu’elle cherchait, Zatriel lui fit un sourire.

« J’ai congédié la sentinelle pour aujourd’hui, je pense qu’il en avait tout autant besoin que vous. »

Fennan ne pouvait pas être moins d’accord avec le guerrier arcanique.

« Merci Zat. » dit-elle, soulagée.

Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant avant de l’aider à remonter les marches jusqu’au grand hall.

« J’allais te proposer de rejoindre les autres dans la taverne pour boire un verre, mais je pense que je vais plutôt te confier aux bons soins du terrible loup implacable pour cette nuit. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Ils étaient maintenant en vue de la porte qui menait à ses quartiers et il la laissa continuer seule.

« A demain, et tâche de te reposer. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Evanuri ou pas, tes pouvoirs ne sont pas illimités. »

Elle hocha la tête et entama l’ascension des marches jusqu’à sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle y trouva Solas, encore en tenue d’apparat, assis sur le canapé près de la rambarde. Il était accoudé sur ses genoux, le visage dans les mains.

« Solas ? » s’enquit Fennan, inquiète de le voir si abattu. « Tout va bien ? »

Il releva la tête et elle put affirmer qu’il n’allait pas bien. Quelque chose le frustrait de toute évidence.

« Fennan. » Ce fut tout ce qu’il prononça avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

Tentant de détendre l’atmosphère par l’humour, elle lui répondit en souriant.

« C’est tout de même ma chambre, je ne comptais pas dormir dans le grand hall. »

La réplique n’eut pas tout à fait l’effet escompté, mais au moins elle le sentit se détendre un peu.

« Je n’en peux plus. » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Ne peut-on pas se montrer de l’affection l’un pour l’autre sans que ça ne gêne quiconque ? »

Elle se recula un peu et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Il faut conserver une certaine image pour les membres de l’inquisition. »

Il croisa son regard et son expression changea un peu. Il semblait plus détendu.

« Et maintenant qu’il n’y a plus que nous, puis-je espérer obtenir toute ton attention ? »

Fennan lui sourit en retour avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser tendrement.

« On ne t’as jamais dit que cette tenue te rendait irrésistible ? »

Elle l’embrassa à nouveau et il sourit à travers leur baiser.

« Ah oui ? » répondit-il. « Dans ce cas je vais peut-être la porter plus souvent.

Elle fit une moue faussement déçue.

« Je pensais plutôt à te la retirer à vrai dire. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’il commence à défaire les attaches de son armure.

« A vos ordres. » murmura-t-il en laissant ses épaulières heurter le sol dans un fracas de métal.


	30. Chapter 30

Fennan reposa la lourde épée sur son râtelier. C’était assez d’entrainement pour la journée.

Elle essuya son front négligemment avant de s’étirer lentement. Cela faisait deux semaines que Sylaise avait rejoint la résistance et aucun de ses suivants n’avait choisi de partir après les deux jours de délai qu’elle leur avait accordé.

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle commença à distinguer les premiers rayons de soleil au loin. La dernière journée avant leur première bataille.

Après des jours de planification, ils avaient finalement décidé de frapper. June serait leur première cible. Des trois Evanuri les plus impliqués dans cette guerre, il était de loin le moins puissant, et Fennan avait une promesse à tenir.

Leur plan avait été élaboré avec soin et chacun savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que Fennan était incapable de trouver le sommeil depuis plusieurs jours.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle fit volte-face, une main sur la garde d’une dague à sa ceinture plus par habitude que par réel danger.

Abelas inclina respectueusement la tête en guise de salut.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en s’approchant de l’inquisitrice.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, il était étrangement silencieux ces derniers jours.

« J’ai l’impression que demain n’arrivera jamais assez tôt. » Répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Première fois ? » Demanda-t-il alors, compatissant.

Ne comprenant pas sa question, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il s’expliqua.

« Est-ce la première fois que vous planifiez ainsi une bataille ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Jusqu’à maintenant, je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’opportunité de choisir mes batailles. » soupira-t-elle. « Elles se sont toujours imposées à moi et j’agissais en conséquence. »

Elle s’adossa à la rambarde en bois qui délimitait le terrain d’entrainement.

« L’attente. Je n’étais pas préparée à ça. »

« Aucun de nous ne l’est. Jamais. » Précisa Abelas en venant s’accouder à la rambarde à côté d’elle. Après un moment de silence, il demanda soudainement « Voulez-vous un partenaire de combat ? »

Fennan savait très bien qu’il lui proposait cela pour qu’elle pense à autre chose.

« La dernière fois que l’on s’est entraînés ensemble, cela ne nous a pas bien réussi. »

Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité à vrai dire. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser blesser de la sorte, elle ne s’en rappelait même plus.

« Pas d’objet tranchant cette fois-ci » dit-il sérieusement. « Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas pratiqué le combat à mains nues ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Trop longtemps. » répondit-elle, lui jetant un regard complice.

Il avait le regard porté au loin, mais elle le vit esquisser un sourire.

« Voudriez-vous me faire l’honneur ? »

Quelques soldats commençaient à émerger des baraquements et s’attardaient près du terrain d’entrainement, curieux d’y trouver l’Inquisitrice et l’un de ses généraux de si bon matin.

« Il semblerai que l’on ait du public. » fit-elle remarquer. « Des sentinelles en font partie. »

« Et ? » S’étonna Abelas.

« Es-tu prêt à te ridiculiser devants tes hommes ? » demanda-t-elle alors, moqueuse.

Il ne répondit rien mais son sourire s’agrandit. D’un bond, il enjamba la rambarde et entrepris de retirer et déposer au sol ses nombreuses armes, elle fit de même.

« Je pense qu’il est temps de montrer à mes hommes pourquoi j’ai la charge de votre sécurité, Inquisitrice. »

***

Se battre contre Fennan à mains nues aux premières lueurs de l’aube réveilla en Abelas des sensations qu’il pensait perdues depuis longtemps. Ce fut comme revenir des siècles en arrière, quand elle n’était qu’une recrue et lui un instructeur récalcitrant.

Il avait remarqué son malaise grandissant de jours en jours et s’était douté qu’elle avait du mal à gérer l’imminence de la bataille à venir. Elle avait déjà dirigé une armée, de ça il était sûr. Mais le passé de l’Inquisitrice restait pour lui un grand mystère.

Il esquiva de justesse une tentative de sa part de le mettre à terre et se reconcentra sur le combat en cours.

Elle avait indéniablement progressé sur tous les domaines depuis ses débuts au temple de Mythal, mais il pouvait encore déceler des traces de ses faiblesses de l’époque. Elle négligeait toujours trop son côté gauche, encore aujourd’hui. Il profita d’une ouverture pour frapper, s’engouffrant dans la faille et saisissant son bras pour le lui bloquer dans le dos.

Il la sentit se débattre quelques secondes et il resserra sa prise, souhaitant la pousser à abandonner. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et il crut qu’elle allait se rendre lorsqu’elle lui fit soudain perdre l’équilibre d’un mouvement habile du pied. Il tomba en arrière avec elle et il eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains en arrière pour se réceptionner, la libérant de son emprise. Il n’en fallu pas plus pour qu’elle se retourne, tel un félin et qu’elle l’immobilise au sol, ses genoux de chaque côté de son torse et ses mains emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait été séduit par une telle posture, mais devant ses sentinelles et l’œil vigilant des quelques guerriers arcaniques qui avaient rejoint le spectacle, il ne pouvait pas laisser divaguer son esprit de la sorte.

Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura discrètement à son oreille, souriante.

« Il semblerai que la victoire me revienne. »

Elle savourait déjà sa victoire et Abelas profita de ces quelques secondes d’inattention de sa part pour libérer ses poignets en écartant brusquement les bras, la faisant s’écraser sur son torse. La surprise provoquée lui permit aussitôt d’inverser à nouveau les positions.

La lutte entre eux dura encore un long moment, leurs membres entremêlés et leurs armures s’entrechoquant dans la poussière jusqu’à ce qu’il réussisse enfin à l’immobiliser pour de bon. Elle fut contrainte d’accepter sa défaite et il la libéra aussitôt, se relevant humblement et lui tendant une main pour l’aider à son tour.

Elle accepta sa main et lorsqu’elle se fut relevée, elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de s’épousseter légèrement.

« Voilà qui est digne de mon garde du corps personnel. » Dit-elle en s’inclinant cérémonieusement devant lui. Les soldats présents applaudirent la démonstration et saluèrent ses talents. Abelas se sentit soudain satisfait de lui-même.

Fennan lui avait si souvent imposé sa supériorité qu’il lui semblait parfois impossible de la protéger.

Qui était-il pour prétendre la protéger alors qu’il n’arrivait même pas à sa cheville ? Mais aujourd’hui, elle lui avait prouvé qu’il y avait encore quelques domaines où elle possédait des faiblesses. Faiblesses qu’elle lui confiait volontiers.

Il la regarda s’éloigner en direction des remparts et fut surprit lorsqu’elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-elle, s’étonnant de ne pas le voir à ses côtés. Il s’empressa de la rejoindre, conscient de se précipiter à la moindre de ses demandes.

Il avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à s’offusquer d’être considéré par certains comme un animal de compagnie. Fen’Harel était le premier à le considérer de la sorte, comme un chien de garde, un mal nécessaire pour le bien-être de sa compagne.

Mais il n’en avait cure, car en cet instant, ce n’était pas l’attention de Fen’Harel qu’elle demandait, mais la sienne. Ce n’était pas Fen’Harel qui avait fait renaître le sourire de l’Inquisitrice à la veille d’une bataille décisive, mais lui.

Ils montèrent les marches vers les remparts et il la suivit en silence, observant les alentours à l’affût du moindre mouvement suspect. La lutte un peu plus tôt l’avait décoiffé et des mèches s’échappaient du catogan qu’il avait soigneusement fait en se levant. Il passa une main devant son visage pour rediscipliner les mèches qui passaient devant ses yeux à cause du vent.

Il remarqua que Fennan l’observait, le regard triste.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet de la voir ainsi après le mal qu’il s’était donné pour la faire sourire.

« Tes cheveux. » dit-elle, visiblement contrariée. « Tu dois être déçu, je sais que tu les aimais longs. »

Il ne dit rien. S’il avait dû les couper, c’était uniquement sa faute, un rappel quotidien de sa propre stupidité lors du tournoi. 

« Ce n’est rien. » Dit-il. « Ils finiront bien par repousser. »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de le dévisager en silence. Il réalisa qu’ils étaient arrivés au bout des remparts ouest et s’étaient arrêtés devant la porte de la petite tour de garde. Le regard de Fennan changea légèrement et il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser lorsqu’elle lui prit soudain le poignet pour l’attirer à l’intérieur.

Un soldat se leva de sa chaise en les voyant entrer et elle le congédia aussitôt. Abelas sentit son pouls s’emballer en imaginant pour quelle raison elle souhaitait se retrouver seule avec lui dans une tour de garde isolée et loin des regards indiscrets.

« Abelas. » commença-t-elle à voix basse et il dû se concentrer pour rester impassible. « Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais essayer, mais j’aurai besoin de ton autorisation avant. »

« Mon autorisation ? » s’étonna-t-il, la voix plus rauque qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en croisant son regard. « Comme c’est personnel, je ne voudrais pas avoir l’air trop… invasive. »

Peut importait ce qu’elle souhaitait, demandé de la sorte il était incapable de lui dire non.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. » dit-il, tendu.

Elle soupira de soulagement et le gratifia d’un sourire avant de lever sa main vers lui. La sensation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux le fit fermer les yeux malgré lui, savourant le contact.

Il sentit alors sa magie et rouvrit soudain les yeux, voyant sa longue chevelure se reconstituer lentement entre ses doigts.

Il ignorait par quel procédé elle était arrivée à cela, mais il avait distinctement reconnu les pouvoirs mêlés de Fen’Harel et Mythal.

« Que… » commença-t-il lorsqu’elle eut terminé.

« Cela fait un moment que j’avais envie de tester ça. » Dit-elle, satisfaite. « L’immatériel se rappelle encore ton ancienne apparence. Je me suis contentée de lui donner une consistance. Comme ce que j’ai fait pour restaurer Fort Céleste. »

Dit comme ça, cela semblait si simple, et pourtant elle parlait de magie arcanique extrêmement complexe.

« Je n’avais encore jamais tenté une telle chose sur un être vivant. » confessa-t-elle ensuite.

Il la vit lever à nouveau la main vers ses cheveux puis s’arrêter à mi-chemin, hésitante. Il attrapa son poignet délicatement et la guida jusqu’à son visage. Ses doigts épousèrent la forme de sa mâchoire et il libéra son poignet, la laissant libre de se retirer.

Loin de retirer sa main, elle remontant vers son oreille, glissant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure qui tombait librement sur ses épaules, jusqu’en bas de son dos.

« Je suis heureuse. » murmura-t-elle en croisant son regard. « Tu es si beau ainsi. »

Le compliment lui dit l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Renonçant à toute retenue, il prit dans ses mains le visage de Fennan et combla la faible distance qui les séparait, l’embrassant brusquement.

Il la sentit se figer sous l’effet de la surprise, immobile alors qu’il se rapprochait un peu plus, ses lèvres résolument posées sur les siennes. Il savait que d’un moment à l’autre elle reprendrait le contrôle de ses émotions et le repousserait, mais il comptait bien profiter de ces quelques secondes de pur plaisir.

Lorsqu’elle répondit à son baiser, ses mains s’agrippant à ses bras fermement tout en relevant légèrement la tête, il soupira de plaisir, incrédule et glissa sa main dans le creux de son dos pour l’attirer contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement surprit qui ne fit qu’aggraver son état, lui faisant resserrer son étreinte, possessif.

Ils s’embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, comme s’ils tentaient désespérément de rattraper toutes les occasions manquées depuis leur rencontre. Le silence qui les entourait était interrompu par de légers soupirs de la part de l’un ou l’autre, alors qu’ils se découvraient, se touchaient, hésitants.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et s’écarta de lui, les mains posées sur son plastron pour l’empêcher de prolonger leur baiser.

Il vit dans ses yeux les brumes du plaisir laisser place à l’ampleur de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres et détourna la tête, horrifiée.

« Mon dieu Abelas. Je… je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas… je n’aurai pas dû. »

Il était prêt à endurer bien des choses, mais le regret de Fennan envers leur premier baiser n’en faisait pas partie.

« Non. » dit-il aussitôt. « C’est à moi de m’excuser. »

Il lui tourna le dos, se traitant d’idiot. Il commença à faire cent pas dans la petite pièce.

Tout allait si bien avant qu’il n’agisse de façon aussi stupide. Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de self-control. « Je n’aurai jamais dû outrepasser ma place. »

Cela ne sembla pas aider et il s’arrêta pour lui faire face.

« Je… oubliez ce qu’il vient de se passer. Je vous en prie. »

Il était sincère. Il préférait cent fois qu’elle oublie plutôt qu’elle ne regrette. Elle soutint son regard et il ajouta, sa voix trahissant son angoisse.

« Je ne dirais rien, ne ferai aucune allusion. Mais ne vous blâmez pas pour mes erreurs. »

« Abelas… »

« Fennan, s’il vous plait. »

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, vaincue.

« D’accord. » dit-elle finalement.

Soulagé, il se tourna à nouveau pour cacher sa propre frustration. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il passa négligemment une main derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage. Il sursauta en sentant les bras de Fennan l’enlacer tendrement par derrière.

« Désolée. » murmura-t-elle, son visage appuyé sur son dos.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et ferma les yeux, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et recommencer.

« Ce n’est pas à vous de vous excuser. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu’elle ne recule, le libérant de son étreinte. Elle désigna la chaise sur laquelle s’était assis le soldat un peu plus tôt et l’invita à s’asseoir. Il obéit sans chercher à savoir pourquoi et lorsqu’elle commença à tresser ses cheveux dans des gestes délicats, il sentit sa gorge se serrer sous le coup de l’émotion.

Les dieux le pardonnent, il commençait sérieusement à envisager de tuer un Evanuri pour prendre sa place.

***

Fennan devait reconnaître qu’elle n’était plus du tout préoccupée par la bataille. Tout ce sur quoi son esprit arrivait à se concentrer à présent, était la sensation des lèvres d’Ableas sur les siennes, la chaleur de sa langue alors qu’il l’avait glissée dans sa bouche entre-ouverte, le grondement possessif dans sa gorge lorsqu’il n’avait rencontré aucune résistance de sa part.

Elle s’était totalement perdue dans ces sensations, goûtant la sentinelle, se délectant du moindre son qu’elle arrivait à lui arracher. Agrippée à lui de la sorte, elle aurait pu continuer pendant des heures, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à bout de souffle.

Secouant la tête, elle chassa ses pensées avant que son corps ne réagisse à nouveau à ce flot de sensations.

Contre l’avis de Fen’Harel et plus encore d’Abelas, elle était partie chasser seule dans les montagnes, souhaitant se retrouver loin de toute l’agitation pour faire le point. Elle traquait un bélier depuis presque une heure, ne cessant de perdre l’avance qu’elle gagnait, revivant en boucle un baiser volé avec son garde du corps. 

Elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’elle était suivie depuis son départ de la forteresse.

Alors qu’elle tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses pensées, elle entendit distraitement le son de la neige écrasée sous le poids de quelqu’un, ou quelque chose. Ce n’est qu’en voyant une ombre fondre soudainement sur elle qu’elle réalisa son erreur.

Son assaillant lui tomba dessus comme un chat attraperait une souris.

Elle se retrouva épinglée au sol, deux énormes pattes aux griffes acérées maintenaient ses épaules fermement et un grondement féroce retentit, faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique.

Une lionne, énorme et furieuse avait son regard noisette plongé dans le sien. Rimaya.

Fennan ne tenta pas de se débattre, attendant que Rimaya la libère d’elle-même. La décision fut longue à venir, à tel point qu’elle se demanda si la guerrière n’avait finalement décidé de la dévorer vive.

Lorsqu’elle s’écarta finalement, elle redressa sur ses coudes pour l’observer. Elle avait les oreilles plaquées en arrières, la queue battant l’air furieusement.

« Rimaya… » Commença-t-elle, provoquant un nouveau feulement de sa part. Elle fit une pause, et devant l’absence de réaction de la part de l’ancienne servante d’Andruil, elle recommença. « Rimaya ? »

Elle reprit finalement son apparence normale, son regard toujours rivé dans celui de l’inquisitrice. Fennan l’observa et remarqua le creux de ses joues, les cernes sous ses yeux pourtant féroces. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis la mort de son frère. Elle se demanda si elle se nourrissait régulièrement.

« Faible. » Répondit finalement la chasseuse à son attention. L’insulte lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. « N’importe qui d’autre que moi t’aurai tuée et personne n’aurai jamais retrouvé ton corps. »

Elle n’avait pas tort. Fennan baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Tu as raison. » Répondit-elle en fixant ses pieds. « Je n’étais pas attentive. »

L’expression de Rimaya changea passant de la colère à la surprise. Elle ne devait pas s’attendre à ce qu’elle accepte la critique sans broncher.

« Il ne faut jamais oublier. » dit-elle un peu moins méchamment. « Ce n’est pas parce que tu es le chasseur que tu es à l’abri d’être la proie »

De sages paroles, Fennan avait laissé sa vie personnelle mettre en danger l’intégrité de l’Inquisition et de la rébellion.

« Désolée, Rimaya. Mon esprit était ailleurs et j’ai baissé ma garde. »

« Inadmissible. » Répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Je sais. »

« Si tu le sais, alors cesse de le faire. »

Elle ne répondit pas et Rimaya soupira, luttant contre son mauvais caractère.

« Écoute, je sais que tu as des milliers de problèmes. » Commença-t-elle. « Mais je refuse de laisser la mort d’Elrith rester impunie à cause d’un manque d’attention de ta part. »

Fennan comprit soudain d’où venait son agacement. Elle était le seul moyen pour Rimaya d’accomplir sa vengeance. Comment avait-elle pu négliger la colère de la sœur jumelle d’Elrith. Rimaya devait être hors d’elle de la voir dans cet état, agitée par des sentiments contradictoires envers Fen’Harel et Abelas. Comme elle devait paraître puérile.

Son propre égoïsme la frappa de plein fouet alors qu’elle observait la guerrière devant elle. Il était hors de question qu’elle ne manque de respect à la mémoire d’Elrith ni à la détermination de Rimaya. Retrouvant une contenance plus digne, elle soutint le regard de Rimaya de façon plus sérieuse.

« Je préfère te voir avec ce regard. » dit-elle. « Quand tu es concentrée, rien ne peut t’arrêter. »

« Tu auras ta vengeance, Rimaya, merci de m’avoir remis les idées place. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« De rien. Je ne tolèrerai pas de te voir mourir demain. »

C’était sa façon à elle de s’inquiéter, Fennan le savait parfaitement. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la sentit se débattre comme un chat sauvage.

« Moi aussi je t’aime. »

« Lâche moi ! Bon sang Fennan, je jure que… » elle ne put finir sa phrase car un bruit attira son attention et elles tournèrent toutes les deux la tête dans la même direction.

Zatriel déboucha au détour du sentier et ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait en voyant Rimaya dans les bras de Fennan.

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? Est-ce la fin du monde ? ou alors j’hallucine ? »

Fennan relâcha Rimaya qui était rouge de honte.

« La ferme Zatriel. »

« Ah. J’ai presque cru que tu étais devenue sociable. » se rassurât-il.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda tout de même l’inquisitrice à Zatriel qui haussa les épaules.

« J’ai vu Rimaya te suivre depuis les remparts, alors je me suis dit que j’allais venir voir. »

Elle soupira, une main devant son visage pour cacher son expression. Pour le moment de calme, c’était raté.

« Je jure que si un autre guerrier arcanique se pointe, je vous envoie tous dans l’immatériel et je vous y laisse. »

Zatriel lui sourit, amusé.

« Comme c’est charmant. J’adore te voir de si bonne humeur. »

Elle bougonna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Bon, pour la chasse ce n’est plus la peine d’espérer tirer quelque chose de cette piste. Rentrons. »

Ils retournèrent tous les trois à Fort Céleste et elle décida de passer le reste de la journée dans la salle de guerre, lisant et relisant les plans d’attaque. Son rôle était relativement simple, mais il reposait sur le principe qu’elle disposait de toutes ses forces, or elle n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir recouvré tout son potentiel depuis l’arrivée de Sylaise.

S’installant sans cérémonie en tailleur sur la table de guerre, à même les cartes, elle ferma les yeux et tenta d’entrer en méditation. Le flots de pensées, de questions et d’incertitudes qui régnaient dans son esprit mirent un temps fou à se calmer, mais elle finit par y parvenir.

Atteignant enfin le calme recherché, elle pu explorer sa magie de façon introspective.

Elle sentait les courants des pouvoirs hérités de Mythal se confronter à ceux empruntés à Fen’Harel, et au centre, un mince gap entre les deux. De la magie élémentaire, la sienne. Ainsi représentée, elle ne pouvait que se rendre compte à quel point elle était débordée par la puissance des deux Evanuri.

Son véritable pouvoir ne représentait qu’une infime part d’elle-même. Pas étonnant qu’elle se sente si souvent comme étrangère à sa son propre corps. Mais alors qu’elle continuait d’observer les deux courants opposés qu’étaient la magie des Evanuri, elle entendit la voix de Mythal.

« C’est là que réside le problème. » Dit-elle d’une voix neutre, comme si elle ne faisait que pointer du doigt un fait connu de tous.

Dans son esprit, Fennan fit volte-face, à la recherche de l’Evanuri. Elle cru distinguer une silhouette qui lui était familière. La posture n’y trompait pas, il s’agissait bien d’elle.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-elle, et sa voix résonna dans le vide de façon étrange.

« Ton esprit résiste. » Répondit Mythal, la réprimandant. « Ton corps à reçu un double héritage, mais ton esprit lutte contre celui-ci. »

« Je ne lutte pas. » Se défendit-elle. « Il me semble avoir fait usage de ces pouvoirs à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers jours. »

« Pourtant. » Fit remarquer Mythal en désignant les courants contraires. « Je distingue toujours trois énergies bien distinctes là où je devrais n’en sentir qu’une. »

« C’est normal. » s’étonna Fennan. « Ces énergies sont étrangères. Je ne suis pas née avec, je ne les génère pas. »

« Faux. » la coupa Mythal sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contradiction. « Tu t’obstines à y voir une source de pouvoir extérieure alors que tu devrais plutôt l’accueillir comme un renfort à ta propre puissance. » Mythal soupira. « Le résultat est flagrant, tu négliges ta propre magie pour user de la nôtre. Les sortilèges que tu utilise s’en retrouvent affaiblis et ton énergie peine à se rétablir convenablement. »

Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes, assimilant les propos de Mythal, s’il s’agissait vraiment d’elle.

« Que puis-je faire pour que cela change ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Enfin une question sensée. » Répondit Mythal en souriant faiblement. « Commence par ne plus avoir peur. »

Elle allait démentir ses propos quand elle la coupa avant même qu’elle ne parle.

« N’essaye pas de me dire que tu n’as pas peur. Tu es terrifiée par mon pouvoir, par ce qu’il implique. »

Fennan ne pouvait pas la contredire là-dessus.

« J’ai vu des choses que je ne voulais pas voir… » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux fixant le sol.

« Parfois. » Commença la déesse. « Parfois, il faut accepter l’inévitable, même si cela peut entraîner la disparition de tout ce qui es cher à tes yeux. »

Elle releva brusquement le regard vers la silhouette. « Vous savez. » souffla-t-elle. Une affirmation plus qu’une question.

« Bien entendu que je sais. » S’étonna Mythal. « Je ne suis qu’une manifestation de ton esprit, Fennan. »

Était-ce vraiment uniquement ça ? Elle resta silencieuse un moment, jusqu’à ce que Mythal reprenne la parole.

« Cesse de lutter. Accepte la puissance avec ses conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises. Améliore ta propre magie avec ton héritage au lieu de tenter vainement de reproduire ce qu’il était avant de t’être cédé. »

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Pensa-t-elle. Mythal lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu y arriveras en temps voulu. Mais cela prendra du temps, et beaucoup de sacrifices… »

Elle allait répondre lorsqu’un bruit soudain la fit sortir brusquement de sa transe.

Battant des paupières, elle tomba nez à nez avec Felassan, qui visiblement ne s’attendait pas à la voir ici.

« Fennan. » commença-t-il. Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, se précipitant à ses côtés. « Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si paniqué tout à coup, elle voulut répondre mais son attention fut détournée par le bruit de gouttes s’écrasant sur les cartes en cuir sur lesquelles elle s’était assise.

Du sang gouttait lentement sur le cuir, elle porta une main à son visage et constata que son nez était en train de saigner. La tête lui tourna et sa vision se troubla lorsqu’elle voulut se relever. La dernière chose qu’elle vit fut le visage inquiet de son ami alors qu’elle s’effondrait dans ses bras.

***

« C’est hors de question. »

Fennan battit des paupières et elle distingua vaguement le plafond de sa chambre. Elle était allongée dans son lit.

« On ne peut pas reporter, Fen’Harel. »

« Elle ne peut pas aller se battre dans cet état. » répondit le loup implacable, hors de lui. « Je ne te laisserai pas l’envoyer à une mort certaine. »

« Ce n’était qu’un léger coup de fatigue du au manque de sommeil et au stress. » Répondit la voix de Felassan. « Sylaise nous l’a assuré, elle va se réveiller d’une minute à l’autre. »

« Je m’en moque. » s’obstina son amant, véhément. « Tant que choses reposent sur elle. Si elle n’est pas au mieux de sa forme, elle risque d’y rester. »

« Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. » Répondit froidement Felassan. « Et si tu crois une seconde être le seul ici à te soucier de la santé ou du bien-être de Fennan, laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis le bruit caractéristique de quelqu’un en armure en plaquant un autre violemment contre un mur.

« Surveille tes propos, change-forme, tu parles de ma compagne… »

Felassan émit un rire sans joie.

« Jaloux ? »

« Ne teste pas ma patience. » Gronda Fen’Harel et Fennan entendit distinctement son ami suffoquer alors que le loup implacable resserrait son étreinte sur sa trachée.

Elle estima que c’était le bon moment pour lui faire remarquer qu’elle était réveillée.

« Solas ? » Dit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Immédiatement, il libéra Felassan de son emprise et vint la rejoindre à son chevet.

« Venhan, comment te sens-tu ? »

« J’ai connu des jours meilleurs. » Répondit-elle simplement. Elle n’était pas encore certaine de savoir si elle allait vraiment bien ou si elle allait s’effondrer à la moindre tentative pour se lever.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle à l’attention des deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Sylaise dit qu’il s’agit d’un simple malaise du au stress. » Commença Felassan. « Abelas nous a dit que tu n’avais pas beaucoup dormi ces jours-ci.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, pensive. D’ailleurs il était étrange que la sentinelle ne soit pas présente.

« Où se trouve Abelas ? » Demanda-t-elle alors, s’attirant le regard courroucé du loup implacable.

« Parti récolter des plantes pour vous aider à recouvrer vos forces plus vite. » Répondit Felassan sans s’approcher de son chevet. Fen’Harel semblait avoir imposé sa volonté en matière de distance à respecter quand il s’agissait d’elle. « Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Comme si parler de lui l’avait invoqué, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir et la sentinelle ne tarda pas à apparaître en haut des marches. En voyant qu’elle était réveillée, elle le vit esquisser un mouvement pour la rejoindre juste avant qu’il ne se ravise, son regard posé sur le loup implacable.

« J’ai trouvé les plantes médicinales. » Dit-il simplement à l’attention de Solas qui se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Parfait. Je vais commencer la potion, je vais avoir besoin de Sylaise. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant qu’Abelas ne comprenne le message sous-entendu par l’Evanuri.

« Je vais aller la chercher. » Dit-il.

Fennan l’avait observé tout du long, et à voir la façon dont sa mâchoire se contractait, il semblait plus que contrarié. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Felassan qui ne semblait guère de meilleure humeur.

Avoir ses généraux divisés à la veille d’une bataille décisive n’était pas sage du tout. Décidant de se lever, elle commença par s’asseoir dans son lit, testant son équilibre.

Voyant que sa tête ne tournait pas, elle posa les pieds au sol et se leva.

Solas l’observait, attentif mais silencieux tandis qu’il broyait les herbes apportées par Abelas. Felassan vint la rejoindre et posa une couverture sur ses épaules, prenant soin de ne surtout pas la toucher.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Je crois. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Que prépare-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite en désignant Fen’Harel discrètement. »

« Une potion de sommeil. Pour que vous puissiez régénérer toute votre puissance dans la nuit. »

Elle grimaça. « Pas celle avec la Viveracine ? » Le sourire de Felassan voulait tout dire. « Oh non, je déteste cette potion, elle a le gout de terre putréfiée. »

« Mieux vaut boire une potion qui a le goût de terre que de mourir au combat. » Commenta froidement Solas depuis le bureau où il travaillait. Elle ferma les yeux comme une enfant prise sur le fait en train de dire une bêtise. Felassan l’encouragea à rejoindre l’Evanuri d’un mouvement discret du menton. Elle hocha la tête et le rejoignit.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de ton humeur morose ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, enlaçant son bras, ce qui le força à s’arrêter.

Il posa sur elle un regard agacé mais elle pouvait sentir qu’il n’était pas réellement en colère après elle. Plutôt inquiet.

« Tu te poses réellement la question ? » s’étonna-t-il. « Felassan t’as ramenée couverte de sang et inconsciente alors que le soleil n’avait pas encore atteint son zénith. »

Dit comme cela, ce n’était pas très glorieux.

« Pour ne rien arranger, demain, je dois t’envoyer en première ligne d’une bataille sanglante dont la seule issue implique que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme, ce qui n’est clairement pas le cas. »

Elle comprenait son inquiétude, elle-même sentit son cœur s’accélérer en songeant à la bataille. Aussitôt son nez se remis à saigner elle vit Fen’Harel céder à la panique l’espace d’une seconde.

« Par les faiseurs, ça recommence. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol alors qu’il l’accompagnait de nouveau à son lit. Il prit un linge posé sur la table de chevet et essuya délicatement le sang de son visage tandis que son regard se posait sur Felassan, un peu en retrait mais tout aussi inquiet.

« Tu veux toujours l’envoyer dans les bras de June demain matin ? » Demanda Fen’Harel au chef de la résistance. Les yeux violets de Felassan passèrent de Fennan à Fen’Harel avant de soupirer.

« Peut-être pas… » Commença-t-il.

« Non ! » Interrompit Fennan, de nouveau l’Inquisitrice, non plus l’amante ou l’amie. « Cette bataille aura lieu et dussé-je y laisser ma vie, cela ne changera rien. »

« Fennan… » Commença Solas, son regard doré emprunt de tristesse. « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

« Bien sûr que je le pense. » Contredit-elle, véhémente. Lorsque le sang recommença à couler, certainement provoqué par son agitation, elle prit le tissu des mains de son amant et les pointa du doigt tour à tour. 

« Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux. » ils se tendirent en sentant venir la remontrance. « Je ne suis pas une frêle créature que l’on sacrifie en offrande aux dieux. » A ces mots, Felassan détourna la tête, pas Fen’Harel. « Je suis responsable de tout ça. » elle désigna Fort Céleste en général « Si je dois mener à la bataille, ce sera en première ligne et nulle part ailleurs. J’ai promis à ces gens que leur calvaire prendrait fin. Ce n’est pas pour reculer au premier coup de fatigue… »

Cette fois, Fen’Harel détourna également le regard. Aucun des deux n’osait soutenir son regard.

« Solas, termine donc cette potion de malheur que je puisse me reposer comme il se doit. Felassan, occupe toi des préparatifs pour demain matin, je veux me réveiller demain n’avoir qu’à enfiler mon armure. » Aucun des deux ne broncha et elle ajouta, impérieuse. « Maintenant ! »

Sursautant Felassan s’inclina.

« Oui, Inquisitrice. »

Il quitta les lieux dans la foulée.

Fen’Harel n’était pas aussi facilement impressionnable et il se contenta de la scruter, sondant certainement sa détermination.

« Je n’ai pas peur de la mort, Venhan. J’ai vécu des siècles, c’est bien plus que ce que mon peuple est habitué à avoir. »

« Ce n’est pas une excuse. » Souffla-t-il. « Dans notre société, tu es théoriquement à peine adulte. »

Il se leva tout de même pour terminer sa potion et Sylaise arriva à point nommé, accompagnée d’Abelas, qui resta en retrait, en haut des escaliers.

« On m’a informée que mon aide était requise ? » Demanda l’Evanuri dignement. Elle tourna les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire. « Ah oui, je comprends. » Dit-elle avant de s’approcher de Fen’Harel.

« Laissez-moi finir, très cher. »

Il s’écarta obligeamment et fut relégué au rôle de simple spectateur alors que Sylaise terminait la potion pour lui. Après un peu moins d’une heure, elle tendit un bol encore fumant à Fennan qui fronça le nez en reconnaissant une odeur vaguement familière.

« Pas de ça, Inquisitrice. » admonesta la guérisseuse. « Buvez tout d’un trait et dormez. »

Elle retint son souffle et fit ce qu’on lui avait ordonné. Le liquide chaud lui brûla presque la gorge mais elle n’en perdit pas une goutte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait profondément dans son lit.


	31. Chapter 31

Ses rêves avaient été un mélange de souvenirs, flous et désordonnés. Lorsque Fennan se réveilla enfin, elle était couverte de sueur et son cœur battait la chamade.

En se redressant, elle constata avec soulagement que son nez ne saignait pas et laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Solas n’avait visiblement pas dormi avec elle et elle se sentit soudain seule dans l’immense pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Son armure était soigneusement disposée sur son portant et elle se leva pour commencer à se préparer.

Le soleil commençait à peine à poindre à l’horizon alors qu’elle revêtait sa tunique en lin, attachant soigneusement les boutons avant de fixer une à une les différentes pièce de son armure, similaire à celle que portaient les sentinelles, mais plus épaisse et beaucoup plus ouvragée.

Felassan avait insisté pour que l’inquisitrice se démarque de ses soldats par une armure exceptionnelle. Les forgerons à leur disposition avaient fait un travail magnifique et elle n’eut aucun doute quant au fait qu’elle se démarquerait effectivement de ses soldats.

La plupart des pièces étaient scellées par magie, comme les atours des Evanuri, une fois les pièces agencées, le métal semblant alors fait d’un seul et unique morceau, moulé sur le corps de l’inquisitrice. Seules les articulations étaient libres et avaient été renforcées par une fine cotte de maille.

Elle contempla le casque qui avait été forgé pour elle et esquissa un sourire. Forcément, il fallait que ce soit une tête de loup. Pensé de la même façon que pour son trône, elle aurait forcément l’air terrifiante avec ça.

Elle ramena ses cheveux en une longue tresse qu’elle enroula pour en faire un chignon serré puis attrapa son casque pour descendre dans le grand hall.

En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Fen’Harel, revêtu d’une armure similaire à la sienne en tout point à la seule différence que sa tenue d’était d’un noir d’obsidienne là ou celle de l’inquisitrice était immaculée. Une longue épée pendait à sa ceinture et son foci, visiblement retiré de son habituel bâton de guerre, lévitait lentement autour de lui dans un crépitement vert familier. Son casque était attaché à sa ceinture, agrémenté d’une fourrure noire qui ne ferait qu’accentuer le côté sauvage du loup implacable. Il posa sur elle un regard inquiet mais ne décelant aucun signe de faiblesse, il se détendit un peu.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Tellement en forme que je pourrais détruire le royaume d’un Evanuri. »

Il lui adressa un regard soudain plus sérieux.

« Tu es prête pour mener l’attaque ? »

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi prête. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Dans ce cas, allons rejoindre les autres. »

***

Abelas et Felassan patientaient dans la salle de guerre, occupés à revoir ensemble les derniers détails du plan de bataille lorsque les deux Evanuri entrèrent. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, interrompant leur conversation pour les regarder entrer.

Felassan fut le premier à rompre le silence, l’air admiratif.

« Quand on vous voit comme ça, on comprend pourquoi les Evanuri ont pu s’élever au rang de dieux pour le peuple. »

Fennan se sentit rougir, gênée alors que Fen’Harel se redressa un peu plus, visiblement flatté par la remarque.

« Tout est prêt ? » Demanda Solas et Felassan acquiesça. Le loup implacable se tourna ensuite vers Abelas. La sentinelle l’observait en silence, évitant de poser son regard sur sa compagne. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Fennan et constata que cette dernière était tout aussi concentrée sur Felassan, prenant soin de ne pas regarder la sentinelle.

Il s’était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là et ne pas savoir quoi l’agaçait, surtout avec ce qui allait se passer aujourd’hui. Il s’approcha d’Abelas et remarqua alors sa longue tresse qui tombait dans son dos. Surpris, il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire lorsqu’il lui adressa la parole.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. » Dit-il sévèrement. « S’il lui arrive le moindre mal, tu le payeras de ta vie. »

Abelas hocha la tête, le regard sérieux.

« Comptez sur moi, il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Satisfait, il retourna près de Fennan pour l’étreindre une dernière fois avant la bataille. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et il sentit ses mains trembler légèrement lorsqu’elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

« A ce soir. » Dit-elle, la voix moins assurée qu’à l’accoutumée.

« A ce soir, mon amour. » Répondit-il, tout aussi inquiet.

***

Le palais de June était sublime. Présentant de fortes ressemblances avec Arlathan, sa demeure principale était au cœur d’une forêt qui rappela à l’Inquisitrice les terres sauvages d’Arbor. D’immenses flèches de cristal s’élevaient dans le ciel, plus hautes que la cime des plus vieux arbres. Des escaliers en colimaçon enlaçaient les tronc, menant à diverses pièces qui semblaient suspendues dans le vide par magie. Des eluvian permettaient de circuler d’un arbre à l’autre à travers un réseau privé réservé au dieu de l’artisanat.

Chaque détail accentuait le raffinement du maitre des lieux et Solas ne put s’empêcher de trouver ce spectacle magnifique malgré l’imminence de la bataille.

Les forces de l’inquisition étaient rassemblées devant l’immense porte du palais, scellée par magie.

Ils n’avaient rencontré aucune résistance sur la route, ce qui était étrange quand on savait combien d’hommes June avait sous ses ordres.

« Que faisons-nous ? » lui demanda Felassan, son regard fixé sur l’immense porte.

« Il faut rompre le sort qu’il a employé pour sceller le palais, ensuite, nous avançons. »

« La forteresse est trop calme. » Fit remarquer Abelas. « Et s’il s’agissait d’un piège ? »

« Laissez-nous y aller en premier. » Intervint Zatriel. « Ainsi nous ne prenons pas de risque inutile. »

« Non. » Répondit simplement l’inquisitrice, pensive. « Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens dans l’air. »

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard étrange et elle haussa les épaules, incapable d’expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait autrement.

« Cole. » Appela-t-elle et l’esprit se matérialisa à ses côtés comme s’il avait toujours été là. « Tu peux nous dire ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté ? »

« Non. » répondit-il, le regard rivé sur la porte. « La voie est close. »

Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux, concentré alors qu’il posait sa main sur le bois.

« Scellé, on ne peut plus passer. Fuir, survivre. La mort arrive, il faut fuir. »

Il retira sa main et jeta un regard attristé sur Fennan.

« Ils ont essayé de fuir. »

Elle commençait à comprendre la raison de son malaise depuis son arrivée. Soudain, le malaise fut remplacé par l’urgence.

« Solas, nous devons absolument briser le sort qui scelle cette porte. »

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » s’étonna-t-il devant le côté paniqué de sa compagne.

« Ils sont en danger. » devant son absence de réaction, elle précisa. « Les civils, tous les habitants et les esclaves de June. Vite ! »

Obéissant à la demande de l’inquisitrice, il tenta de disperser le sort en étudiant les nœuds qui le composait, mais comme il fallait s’y attendre de la part de June, le tissage était bien trop complexe pour être défait en quelques instant. Ses créations étaient faites pour durer éternellement, il lui faudrait des siècles pour défaire son travail.

La seule solution restante, était de le détruire par la force. Là encore, il allait falloir combiner énormément de pouvoir pour faire sauter la barrière. June avait habillement conçu sa protection, s’accordant soit un temps précieux, soit obligeant ses assaillants à épuiser leur magie pour forcer le passage.

« Il va falloir le détruire par la force. » finit-il par dire.

Immédiatement, Felassan, Abelas et les guerriers enchanteurs vinrent pour l’aider, mais le loup implacable écarta la sentinelle.

« Non, pas toi. Tu connais ton rôle aujourd’hui, tu ne peux pas drainer ta magie, ce serait trop risqué. »

La sentinelle sembla contrariée mais ne protesta pas, se contenant de reculer de quelques pas pour retourner près de Fennan. Cole était également à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur son torses, se balançant légèrement d’avant en arrière, visiblement angoissé.

Ensemble, les guerriers et Felassan concentrèrent leur pouvoir pour le faire converger jusqu’au foci du loup implacable. Ce dernier puisa sans retenue dans ses ressources pour conjurer une rune explosive sur la porte.

Lorsque la détonation retentit, elle fit trembler les fondations de la forteresse, provoquant une véritable pluie de feuilles, tombées des arbres autour.

Mais la porte était toujours en place.

Il réitéra l’opération une seconde fois, puis une troisième avant que la première fissure ne se fasse sentir dans la toile complexe du sortilège.

« Encore une fois. » Demanda-t-il, malgré l’épuisement visible de ses compagnons autour de lui.

Certains soldats, parmi les plus solides, vinrent en renfort, et ils purent faire détonner deux explosions supplémentaires avant que la porte ne cède finalement, éparpillant des éclats dans toutes les directions.

Un simple champ de force, lancé par Abelas, suffit à protéger tout le monde des morceaux brisés. Et les forces de l’inquisition pénétrèrent finalement dans le territoire de June.

La première chose qu’ils remarquèrent, fut l’odeur de charogne qui les prit au nez si fort qu’ils en eurent les larmes aux yeux.

Ensuite ils purent voir l’étendue des dégâts.

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol de la forêt, leur sang avait éclaboussé les murs de cristal, les troncs des arbres, tout ce qu’ils voyaient était teinté de rouge. La lumière du soleil, à travers les flèches et les escaliers, éclairaient les lieux d’une lumière écarlate.

Partout où son regard se posait, Fennan ne voyait que du sang. Encore frais pour la plupart.

Le massacre était récent. Les esprits en revanche, semblaient extrêmement silencieux malgré la violence qui s’était déroulée en ces lieux.

« Solas… » Murmura-t-elle, incapable de détourner le regard.

Comprenant ce qu’elle voulait lui demander, il alla inspecter l’immatériel pour voir s’il pouvait obtenir plus de détails, mais une fois de l’autre côté, il fut confronté au même silence. C’était comme si le monde des esprit n’avait toujours pas réalisé ce qu’il s’était passé ici.

Il revint rapidement de l’autre côté.

« Rien. » Dit-il, lui aussi sous le choc. Pas un esprit à l’horizon.

Fennan serra les poings. Elle avait parfaitement saisi ce qu’il s’était passé ici.

« Que fait-on ? » Demanda Felassan qui essayait de faire abstraction du carnage sous ses yeux et de la boue sous ses pieds, créée non pas par la pluie, mais par le sang de centaines d’innocents.

« On suit le plan. » Répondit Fennan froidement. Elle se tourna vers Fen’Harel. « A défaut de combat, cherchez des survivants, il doit bien y avoir des personnes qui ont survécu. »

Son regard se porta ensuite vers l’arbre le plus imposant de la forteresse, qui semblait abriter les quartiers privés de l’Evanuri.

« Quant à moi… J’ai un dieu à déchoir. »

Sur ses mots, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au repère de June, Abelas derrière elle.

***

Elle n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu’ils avaient entrepris de retrouver June. Abelas observait Fennan qui avançait devant lui, le regard résolument fixé vers son objectif.

Leur plan ne s’était pas du tout déroulé comme prévu. Ils s’étaient attendus à une bataille entre deux armées, l’inquisition contre les Evanuri. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient trébuché sur les cadavres de centaines de personnes, soldats comme civils.

La sentinelle n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Qui avait bien pu détruire ainsi les forces de June ? Fennan semblait avoir la réponse à cette question et cela n’avait pas l’air de l’enchanter, raison de plus pour rester sur ses gardes.

Même si rien ne se passait comme prévu, son rôle à lui n’avait pas changé. Il devait s’assurer de la ramener saine et sauve à Fort Céleste.

Après une ascension interminable, ils débouchèrent enfin sur une grande place qui menait vers le hall principal de la forteresse. Alors qu’il sondait les environs, il entendit, en même temps que Fennan un cri retentir à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

Elle se précipita à l’intérieur et il se hâta de la rejoindre, ne souhaitant pas être séparé d’elle en cas d’embuscade.

Ils ouvrirent sans mal l’imposante porte du hall et découvrirent June, du sang frais dégoulinant de son menton, recouvrant sa gorge et son armure.

A ses pieds, les corps sans vie de son épouse et de ses deux fils étaient encore chauds.

« June ! » S’écria Fennan, son regard rivé sur les corps à ses pieds. « Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin. »

« Quelle importance ? » Demanda l’Evanuri, dévisageant l’héritière de Mythal. « Ces gens m’appartiennent, c’était mon droit de récupérer leur puissance. »

Saisissant soudain ce qu’il s’était passé, Abelas eut la nausée. June avait-il vraiment tué tous ses sujets pour s’approprier leur puissance ? Pas seulement ses sujets, ses propres fils également. Il avait détruit sa lignée pour son propre pouvoir ? Quelle folie était-ce donc ?

« Dire que Mythal pensait avoir effacé la folie meurtrière des Evanuri, les menant ainsi à la civilisation. » cracha Fennan, écœurée. « Finalement, vous êtes tous les mêmes, des animaux insatiables, vous ne valez pas mieux que les oubliés. »

June laissa échapper un rire malsain.

« Peut-être. » Répondit-il, toujours en riant à moitié. « Mais cela n’a pas d’importance, car maintenant j’ai la puissance nécessaire pour t’écraser. »

Il leva une main et la porte derrière eux se referma lentement. Comprenant qu’ils allaient être pris au piège. Fennan se tourna soudain vers la sentinelle et d’une impulsion franche, elle le projeta en arrière.

La seule chose qu’il put capter avant d’être expulsé de la pièce par l’inquisitrice fut un seul et unique mot, prononcé avec toute la tendresse du monde.

« Pardon. »

Lorsqu’il se redressa, la porte était close et scellée avec le même sort que celui utilisé à l’entrée.

Il frappa du poing sur le bois, impuissant.

« Fenedhis. »

***

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Fennan soupira, soulagée d’avoir pu écarter Abelas du combat. Elle s’était longtemps demandé comment faire pour le mettre à l’abri dans le cas où elle devrait affronter June en combat singulier. Heureusement, le faux dieu avait solutionné son problème très facilement.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et l’observa attentivement. Il avait consommé les âmes de tant de monde pour gagner en puissance, simplement car il s’était senti menacé. La soi-disant bienséance des Evanuri comparé aux oubliés ne tenait visiblement pas à grand-chose.

« Je t’avais promis que tu serais le premier. » lança-t-elle à son attention et elle le vit tressaillir.

 _Bien._ Songea-t-elle. S’il se laissait toujours intimider c’est qu’il n’était pas certain de l’emporter. La peur pourrait le mener à commettre des erreurs.

« Ne me fais pas rire. » Répondit June sans la quitter des yeux. « Tu es seule sur mon territoire, jamais tu ne sortiras d’ici. »

A nouveau, il leva une main et le paysage autour d’eux se déforma. Le cristal sembla entrer en mouvement mais il y avait tellement de facettes qu’elle avait du mal à distinguer clairement les limites de la pièces. La luminosité ambiante s’intensifia et elle se retrouva soudain face à un kaléidoscope d’images d’elle-même. Le rire de June lui sembla lointain, tout comme sa voix lorsqu’il reprit la parole.

« Je n’ai jamais été un guerrier, contrairement à Andruil ou même Elgar’nan. Mais je n’ai pas d’égal lorsque l’on parle de conception. Personne n’a jamais survécu à mes illusions, et avec le pouvoir que j’ai gagné en t’attendant, je pourrais être en mesure de vous maintenir tous prisonniers jusqu’à ce que vous mourriez de faim. »

Déstabilisée par le soudain changement d’environnement, elle n’osa pas bouger, mais une fois la surprise passée, elle repris le contrôle de ses émotions et tenta de trouver une échappatoire. Tout d’abord, elle tenta d’utiliser le pouvoir de l’ancre pour pénétrer dans l’immatériel, mais une force extérieure sembla bloquer le passage.

« Je connais tes petits tours, Fennan. » Intervint l’Evanuri qui avait visiblement remarqué sa tentative. « Les capacités de Mythal et Fen’Harel me sont suffisamment familières pour que je puisse les bloquer. »

Elle puisa dans les ressources de Mythal pour tenter de briser le mur de cristal, mais les fissures provoquées par sa magie ne firent que décupler le nombre d’images reflétées.

Sa lame spectrale ne donna pas de meilleur résultat, et même sa magie élémentaire ne fut pas suffisante pour endommager sa prison.

Pour couronner le tout, le rire de June semblait résonner en permanence dans sa tête, se réverbérant sur chaque angle, chaque reflet d’elle-même dans ce kaléidoscope sans fin.

« Oh je vais adorer te regarder te débattre dans le creux de ma main, Fennan. » susurra l’Evanuri après presque une heure de tentatives infructueuses. « Je vais adorer tous vous regarder me supplier de vous achever quand la folie se sera emparée de vous. »

Avec horreur, elle se demanda si ses hommes avaient subi le même sort qu’elle.

***

Fen’Harel n’avait vu le piège se refermer sur eux qu’une fois qu’il était trop tard.

Felassan et lui étaient tous deux dans une des nombreuses habitations à la recherche de survivant lorsque June avait lancé son illusion.

En quelques instants, ils s’étaient tous retrouvés piégés dans une sorte de prison en cristal donc les faces formaient une succession de reflets infinis. Tous séparés les uns des autres, ils ne pouvaient pas faire usage de leur magie et étaient donc totalement impuissants.

Solas savait que c’était tout ce que June était en mesure de faire, maintenir une illusion et qu’en elle-même elle n’était pas dangereuse. Mais se sortir de là était quasiment impossible. En tout cas ça l’était après la quantité énorme de magie qu’il avait puisée pour ouvrir la porte. Il ne s’agissait donc plus que d’un combat d’endurance entre June et eux.

S’il avait lui-même consommé les âmes de ses sujets, il allait sans dire qu’ils partaient grand perdants pour cet affrontement.

De frustration, il envoya une boule de feu vers le mur le plus proche et elle explosa en une myriade d’étincelles tout autour de lui.

Rien de s’était passé comme prévu. Tout d’abord la porte scellée, puis le massacre. Ils n’avaient pas anticipé jusqu’où June était prêt à aller pour vaincre l’inquisition. Ils avaient sous-estimé ses capacités et il avait été l’une des personnes responsables de cette erreur.

Persuadé lors du tournoi que June était terrorisé par Fennan, il était parti du principe que June tentera d’obtenir l’aide de ses alliés pour se défendre et qu’il attendrait donc la rébellion avec une armée de soldats prêts à en découdre à sa place.

Connaissant assez bien l’Evanuri pour savoir qu’il n’était pas du genre à se battre, il avait volontiers confié la tâche a Fennan de l’affronter, confiant sur la victoire aisée de sa compagne face à un couard.

Mais ce couard était aussi le façonneur le plus doué d’Elvhenan, son talent de création n’avait aucun égal et dans son orgueil il avait laissé ce détail de côté.

Détail qui risquait aujourd’hui de causer sa perte et celle de tous ses proches.

Il n’avait même plus assez de puissance pour créer une nouvelle rune explosive, et compte tenu de l’étroitesse de sa « cellule » il ne valait mieux pas tenter.

***

Abelas avait à peine eu le temps de s’écarter de la porte que toute la forteresse changea d’aspect sous ses yeux. Les flèches de cristal semblaient avoir explosé en milliers de fragments qui formaient une sorte de dôme qui englobait les remparts dans leur intégralité. Il entendit des cris en bas des escaliers et lorsqu’il tenta de redescendre les marches, il fut confronté à un mur invisible.

Il était piégé.

Un autre cri attira soudain son attention vers le bâtiment devant lui. C’était un cri de douleur, et la voix lui était bien trop familière.

« Fennan ! »

Il était de retour devant la porte et un nouveau cri de douleur retentit. S’il devait assister à la défaite de l’inquisitrice de cette façon, il risquait de devenir fou. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne put s’empêcher de la maudire pour l’avoir repoussé. Il était sensé la protéger, pas l’inverse.

***

Les murs s’étaient resserrés autour d’elle et lorsqu’elle avait tenté de les repousser à main nues, ils étaient devenus aussi acérés que du verre brisé, lui entaillant les mains profondément. Dès que le sang coula, les murs cessèrent de se refermer sur elle, et un morceau de cristal resta fiché dans sa paume.

Serrant les dents, elle retira le morceau dans un second cri de douleur.

« Qu’y a-t-il Fennan ? On n’apprécie pas mon hospitalité ? »

« Viens donc m’affronter en face. » Répondit-elle méprisante.

« Tu aimerais. »

Elle soupira, la provocation ne mènerait à rien. Il était inutile de chercher à le pousser à bout, il était bien trop calme.

Ses multiples reflets semblaient poser sur elle un regard déçu. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre ainsi au piège ?

En même temps c’était la première fois qu’elle affrontait quelqu’un d’aussi puissant depuis Corypheus. Le goût de la défaite lui revint, amer et puissant alors qu’elle songeait à son combat contre le magister.

Cette fois-ci aussi, elle n’avait pas vaincu son adversaire.

Refusant de céder au désespoir qui commençait à rôder dans son esprit, elle se concentra plutôt sur les informations à sa disposition.

Il avait clairement mentionné avoir bloqué les pouvoir de Fen’Harel et Mythal car il les connaissait bien. Cela voulait dire que Felassan, les guerriers arcaniques et Abelas avaient encore une chance. Mais en admettant qu’ils subissaient la même chose qu’elle, il y avait encore la porte scellée à passer et ils s’étaient déjà tous épuisés à la tâche pour entrer. Ce qui ne laissait finalement que Abelas seul pour libérer tout le monde.

Ce n’était pas terrible comme situation.

Elle s’assit en tailleur dans le peu d’espace à sa disposition et ferma les yeux concentrée. La seule solution qu’elle voyait pour se sortir de là sous entendait qu’elle devrait maitriser une nouvelle compétence dans le délai qui lui restait avant que June ne se lasse.

Mais elle pouvait compter sur l’orgueil de l’Evanuri, ce dernier ne risquait pas de se lasser de sitôt.

Elle avait donc tout son temps, ou presque, pour trouver une solution.

Des heures s’étaient écoulées depuis sa capture et June n’avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment, sans doute était-il concentré pour maintenir tous ses prisonniers bien enfermés.

Fennan tenta une introspective et lorsqu’elle constata qu’elle y parvenait, elle se laissa totalement glisser en méditation.

Son pouvoir était toujours aussi présent dans son inconscient. Mais Mythal n’était pas présente cette fois-ci.

Elle arpenta son esprit, observant les flux de magie et leurs interactions. Le noyau central qui composait sa propre magie semblait être isolé des autres flux par une barrière invisible. Elle s’approcha lentement et tendit une main hésitante vers le torrent que provoquait la magie de Mythal en elle. Sa main glissa à l’intérieur sans soucis et elle sourit en sentant ses doigts picoter au contact de la magie de la déesse.

Elle réitéra l’opération avec la magie de Fen’Harel et pu y accéder avec une aisance similaire.

Alors pour quelle raison ne pouvait-elle pas augmenter sa propre puissance grâce à cette magie ?

La peur.

Mythal avait parlé de peur et elle n’avait pas tort, Fennan approcha de la représentation de sa propre magie, enfermée dans une sphère qui semblait imperméable. Elle tendit les doigts et au contact de la barrière invisible, un flot d’image, de pensées et de sensations lui tombèrent dessus.

Elle se vit alors qu’elle était encore une enfant, sa mère lui avait crié dessus lorsqu’elle avait brulé l’arc qu’un chasseur avait laissé là. Elle avait simplement voulu le toucher, espérant devenir une grande chasseresse plus tard. Mais l’arme s’était enflammée à son contact, provoquant la colère de sa mère et celle du chasseur. Elle avait craint d’être punie à cause de sa magie.

Le décor changea et elle vit un templier porter machinalement la main à son épée en la voyant entrer dans la ville. Elle venait vendre quelques produits de son clan pour récolter de quoi acheter des matériaux nécessaires pour réparer les aravels avant l’hiver. Elle avait eu tellement peur d’être attaquée et trainée de force dans ces cercle ou les humains enfermaient leur mages.

Un nouveau changement de décors la projeta dans son premier rêve. Un démon de la colère lui avait proposé puissance et gloire et elle avait été fascinée par les flammes et la lave en fusion qui composaient le corps du démon. Mais la peur d’être possédée avait pris le dessus et elle avait fui.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d’un jeune shemlen dans son adolescence. Il vivait dans un village non loin et ils s’étaient vus en secret pendant quelques semaines, puis tout s’était brusquement arrêté le jour où elle avait allumé un feu d’un geste de la main pour qu’ils puissent se réchauffer dans le sous-bois. Elle avait vu la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu’il avait compris qu’elle était une mage.

Alors qu’elle tenta de pousser plus loin dans l’épaisse couche qui emprisonnait son pouvoir, elle se revit dans le saint-temple cinéraire, sa main ramassant le foci de Fen’Harel et sa puissance qui s’était répandue en elle dans une déferlante de pouvoir.

Elle affronta alors la peur qui rongeait son esprit depuis ce jour.

Alors que le pouvoir s’était répandu en elle, elle s’était sentie toute puissante, capable de brûler le monde entier, de consumer le pays dans une déferlante de flammes. Comme répondant à son désir, une violente explosion avait alors balayé tout sur son passage.

Elle ignorait toujours s’il s’était agi d’une coïncidence ou si le foci avait tout simplement répondu à son appel inconscient.

Si tel était le cas, elle était entièrement responsable de la mort de la divine, ainsi que de celle de toutes les personnes qui avaient perdu la vie dans l’explosion du temple.

Cette pensée était tellement terrifiante qu’elle l’avait enfoui au plus profond d’elle-même pour ne plus y penser.

Fennan retira brusquement sa main, la détresse provoquée par ce souvenir lui faisant perdre sa concentration. Elle en était maintenant persuadée, son blocage ne venait pas de Mythal, Fen’Harel ou même du fait qu’elle évoluait dans un monde différent du sien.

Son blocage était le résultat d’une vie toute entière à craindre son potentiel.

Elle avait appris à craindre son pouvoir à travers la peur de ses pairs.

Son clan avait peur d’elle, tous les non-mages avaient peur d’elle, à tel point qu’elle ne se faisait pas confiance. Elle-même avait peur de ce sa magie pourrait faire.

Mais l’heure n’était plus à la peur. Elle se trouvait dans une situation où elle n’avait plus le choix. Soit elle dépassait sa peur, soit elle mourrait de faim enfermée dans une illusion de cristal, piégée par un Evanuri qu’elle s’était jurée de tuer de ses propres mains.

Retournant vers la sphère qui emprisonnait son pouvoir élémental, elle plongea le bras dans la gangue de peur qui l’emprisonnait et affronta à nouveau cette sensation désagréable. C’était comme revivre son combat contre le démon de la peur qui s’était allié à Corypheus et lui avait volé ses souvenirs. Inconsciemment, elle avait fait exactement la même chose que lui en enfouissant ses peur de la sorte.

Mais elle avait fini de fuir.

Elle arracha mentalement les barrières séparant son pouvoir de ce que lui avait légué Mythal et ce qu’elle avait pris à Fen’Harel.

Dès que la magie élémentaire entra en contact avec le pouvoir de Mythal, elle se retrouva consumée par des flammes dévorantes qui ne faisaient que grossir à vue d’œil.

Loin d’être effrayée par cette vision, Fennan était émerveillée par les flammes, les regardant danser devant ses yeux. Une fois le pouvoir de Mythal absorbé, elle s’attaqua à l’ancre et sentit une sensation nouvelle s’emparer d’elle. Une douleur fulgurante dans son bras la poussa à arrêter immédiatement sa tentative. Le pouvoir de Fen’Harel lui était définitivement étranger. Il était impossible de l’absorber. Là où Mythal avait nourri son pouvoir, Fen’Harel semblait le rejeter, comme de l’eau jetée sur un feu ardent.

Mais le pas qui venait d’être franchi était conséquent, et pour la première fois de son existence, Fennan se sentit maîtresse de son pouvoir.

Elle sortit de sa transe sans savoir depuis combien de temps elle méditait, mais la sensation autour d’elle était différente. Bien entendu, elle percevait toujours l’immatériel grâce au pouvoir de Fen’Harel, mais elle brûlait d’un désir nouveau, celui de déchainer les éléments, pas la magie d’un autre, pas un sortilège complexe comme ceux que Mythal affectionnait. Non, elle avait toujours eu cette petite voix en elle qui lui soufflait de tout ravager. Et pour une fois, elle comptait bien la laisser s’exprimer.

Renonçant à toute précaution, elle laissa son élément favori s’exprimer. Des flammes semblaient provenir d’elle directement, elle ne le maniait pas le feu, elle le devenait.

Petit à petit, la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée devint une véritable fournaise. Mais Fennan n’en avait cure, elle ne sentait même pas la chaleur alors que les paroi de sa prison commençaient à entrer en fusion.

La voix de June lui parvint, lointaine alors qu’elle laissait son feu intérieur brûler encore plus.

« Qu’est ce que… d’où sort cette magie ?! »

Bientôt, tous les murs qui l’entouraient n’étaient plus qu’une flaque d’un rouge orangé alors qu’elle avançait en direction de l’Evanuri, tétanisé devant la scène.

« N’approche pas ! » S’écria-t-il lorsqu’elle se trouva à quelques pas de lui.

D’un claquement de doigts, le feu s’éteignit subitement et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. C’est à cet instant qu’elle réalisa que la nuit était tombée.

« Ton règne touche à sa fin, June. » Prononça gravement l’inquisitrice alors que son regard d’or se plongeait dans celui de son adversaire vaincu.

Il tomba alors à genoux, pathétique, implorant son pardon. L’arrogance l’avait quitté alors qu’il se rabaissait à implorer le pardon de son bourreau. Elle s’approcha de lui et le vit tressaillir alors qu’elle lui fit relever la tête en glissant un doigt sous son menton.

Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura d’une voix suave.

« Tu fais erreur, June. Ce n’est pas mon pardon qu’il faut implorer, mais celui des centaines d’esclaves morts pour ton propre plaisir. Je ne suis rien d’autre que l’épée du peuple contre l’oppression des personnes comme toi. »

Il tenta de répliquer, mais d’un geste sec et précis, elle l’égorgea comme un animal.

Alors qu’il s’effondrait sur le sol, elle se transforma en dragon, remplissant tout le hall de sa faille imposante. Ses écailles étaient maintenant aussi écarlates que celles d’Andruil, avec des variations de couleur passant de l’orange au jaune et même au blanc. Surprise par un tel changement, elle ne perdit pas de temps à s’émerveiller pour autant et saisit dans sa gueule le corps de l’Evanuri qui était en train de s’étouffer dans son propre sang.

Elle le dévora sans plus de cérémonie, absorbant son pouvoir et son âme et sentit sa puissance décupler.

Dans un rugissement victorieux, elle cracha une boule de feu qui détruisit la porte du hall et le sortilège qui la scellait avec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le rythme un peu erratique, mais j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire à mon rythme plutôt que d'essayer de m'imposer des délais afin de ne pas nuire au contenu. J'espère que vous comprendrez ma démarche ^^


	32. Chapter 32

Le retour à Fort Céleste s’était fait dans l’allégresse. Les soldats célébrant une première victoire écrasante sur June, présageant une justice pour le Peuple, rapide et sans merci.

Pour Fennan et ses généraux, l’ambiance était autrement différente.

Même si les guerriers arcaniques semblaient d’humeur relativement festive, ce n’était pas le cas de Fen’Harel et encore moins d’Abelas.

La sentinelle n’avait pas adressé la parole à l’inquisitrice depuis qu’elle avait détruit le palais de June dans une pluie de cristal, dragon écarlate déversant sa furie de toutes parts. Abelas, Felassan et les guerriers arcaniques avaient évacué toutes les troupes avant qu’elle ne réduise tout en cendre, incinérant les corps sans vie des anciens serviteurs de l’Evanuri.

Lorsqu’elle reprit son apparence elfique, il ne restait plus rien de la forteresse hormis des arbres carbonisés et une pluie de cendres avait tout recouvert de gris autour d’eux.

Fen’Harel était restée bouche bée durant tout le processus, dévisageant l’inquisitrice d’un air ahuri lorsqu’elle vint le rejoindre pour un tendre baiser. Il n’avait pas répondu à son baiser, la regardant comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Fennan… » avait-il murmuré, son regard perçant cherchant à déceler le moindre changement. « Qu’as-tu… qui… que s’est-il passé ? »

Elle s’était contentée de lui sourire, amusée.

« J’ai suivi le plan. » Avait-elle répondu. « J’ai tué June. »

Il n’avait pas insisté devant tous les soldats présents, préférant la féliciter platement avant qu’ils ne retournent à la forteresse avec les quelques survivants qu’ils avaient retrouvés, une poignée de civils, quelques enfants traumatisés cachés à la hâte par des parents désespérés.

Une fois rentrés, Sylaise avait soigné les blessures des soldats, ce qui ne lui pris que quelques instants étant donné l’absence de bataille, et un immense banquet fut organisé pour fêter leur victoire.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Fen’Harel avait convoqué les généraux et Fennan dans la salle de guerre. D’abord récalcitrante à l’idée de quitter les festivités, elle avait fini par céder et les rejoindre.

Elle les trouva en pleine discussion et lorsqu’ils la virent entrer, tous se turent.

Agacée de les voir conspirer ainsi, elle fronça les sourcil, les regardant tour à tour.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis convoquée ici au lieu de fêter notre victoire avec nos soldats ? »

« Fennan… » Commença Felassan, visiblement le plus neutre du groupe. « Tu n’as pas l’impression d’avoir… changé depuis la bataille ? »

Une vague de colère, ou plutôt de mécontentement, la parcourut.

« Si, je suis un peu plus moi-même qu’avant. Pourquoi ? »

« Pas seulement toi… » chuchota Fen’Harel, s’attirant instantanément l’attention de l’inquisitrice.

« Pardon ?! » 

« Je dis juste qu’il n’y a pas que toi. » Répéta le loup implacable, visiblement mécontent.

Abelas était étonnement silencieux depuis le début de cette réunion. Fennan commençait à perdre patience.

« J’ai absorbé l’âme de June, oui. Et alors ? »

« Alors ?! » S’emporta soudain Fen’Harel alors que Felassan reculait d’un pas, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver entre les deux amants. « Tu réalises que tu as volontairement absorbé l’âme d’un Evanuri ? Sais-tu seulement les conséquences qui peuvent découler d’un tel acte, au-delà du simple gain de puissance ? »

Elle ne sembla pas touchée par le sous-entendu.

« J’ai déjà Mythal, et une partie de toi également… »

« C’est complètement différent ! » la coupa le loup implacable. « Ni Mythal, ni moi ne t’avons cédé notre essence pure. Tu as la magie de Mythal et une partie de la mienne, bien qu’externe car stockée dans mon foci. Mais June… Tu as consommé son âme contre son gré après qu’il ait fait la même chose à des centaines de personnes. » Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard attentif de la sentinelle et de Felassan. « S’approprier une âme contre son gré est une chose… dangereuse. Surtout si tu parles d’un Evanuri. Il tentera de reprendre le dessus sur toi, à tout moment, lorsque tu relâcheras ta garde, il sera là. Il va hanter tes rêves et tenter de te rendre folle. »

Cessant soudain de marcher, il chercha le regard de l’inquisitrice.

« L’ajout de puissance qu’il représente n’en valait vraiment pas la peine. »

« C’est un pari risqué, je sais… » Commença Fennan avant d’être coupée de nouveau.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n’est pas un pari que tu peux faire aussi aisément. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores sur le fonctionnement des Evanuri et de leur pouvoir… »

« Assez ! » s’écria-t-elle soudain, exaspérée de s’entendre dire qu’elle ne savait rien ou qu’elle ne comprenait pas la situation. Son pouvoir avait réagi en même temps qu’elle et des flammèches bleues formèrent un halo à ses pieds, s’attirant les regards alarmé de tous les hommes dans la pièce. 

« J’en ai assez de t’entendre me dire que je ne sais rien ou que je ne comprends pas. » Elle tenta de se clamer mais le feu à ses pieds refusa de disparaître. « Ce qui est fait est fait, je vais bien, June ne représentera pas un problème. »

Fen’Harel contemplait toujours les flammes qui dansaient aux pieds de Fennan. « Es-tu seulement capable de contrôler ta propre puissance ? »

Vexée, elle chercha le soutiens de Felassan ou Abelas du regard mais tous deux semblaient aussi inquiets que le loup implacable.

« Tout ceci est ridicule. » murmura-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, quittant la pièce.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à ses quartiers en haut de la tour se précipita à son balcon, prenant de grandes inspirations d’air glacé.

Comment pouvait-il la traiter d’ignorante après tout ce qu’elle avait accompli. Fen’Harel avait vu ce qu’elle avait fait. Elle avait vaincu et tué un Evanuri, l’un des assassins de Mythal, et au lieu de la féliciter, il lui reprochait d’avoir cherché à gagner en puissance pour affronter les Elgar’nan et Andruil.

Personne ne l’avait félicitée d’avoir repris la main sur ses pouvoirs non plus. Tous la traitaient comme une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser à la moindre occasion.

Elle poussa un gémissement frustré, accoudée à la balustrade. En contrebas elle apercevait Zatriel en plein entrainement avec Theron et Rimaya et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

L’époque où elle s’entrainait avec eux dans cette même cour lui semblait tellement lointaine. Le rire de Zatriel alors qu’il esquivait une attaque de sa camarade lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle préféra détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur l’intérieur de la chambre.

Elle s’était attendue à ce que Fen’Harel cherche à la rattraper, ou même Abelas, mais il n’y avait personne. Alors qu’elle se laissait tomber sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se demanda si le problème venait d’elle. Peut-être qu’elle avait agi sans réfléchir, qu’elle avait causé plus de problèmes qu’elle n’en avait résolu. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de capter la présence de June mais il n’y avait rien, elle était persuadée d’avoir consumé son âme, il ne pouvait pas rester la moindre trace du faux-dieu.

Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle plongea dans un sommeil léger, son esprit dérivant sans réel but dans l’immatériel.

Ne souhaitant pas s’ancrer dans un souvenir particulier, elle se laissa porter par le courant jusqu’à ce que son esprit s’arrête de lui-même.

Observant les lieux, elle comprit qu’elle se trouvait dans un souvenir.

Un jeune garçon courrait dans les bois, aussi vif qu’un hahl et silencieux comme un loup, il semblait pressé d’atteindre sa destination sans pour autant fuir un danger quelconque.

Intriguée par la scène, Fennan lui emboita le pas, devenant louve pour suivre la cadence. Après quelques minutes de course, elle vit le petit garçon déboucher dans une clairière qui abritait un petit village.

Étonnement, le village lui fit penser au clan Lavellan, les aravels étant remplacés par des huttes faites de bois et de chaume.

« Maman, maman ! »

Le jeune elfe rejoignit une femme qui était occupée à brosser un hahl à la ramure si grande que Fennan se demanda comment l’animal pouvait encore tenir sa tête haute.

« Zazikel ! » le gronda la femme. En entendant son nom, Fennan tressaillit, elle était certaine d’avoir déjà entendu ce nom par le passé. « Où étais-tu ? j’étais morte d’inquiétude. »

« Dans le bois aux fées. » répondit le jeune garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Regarde ! regarde ce que j’ai appris à faire ! »

Avec difficulté, il souleva un gros cailloux et se concentra dessus quelques secondes. Des morceaux commencèrent à s’en détacher, comme s’ils avaient été taillés par un burin invisible. Peu à peu, la pierre pris la forme du hahl à côté d’eux, reproduisant sa ramure à l’identique.

La mère semblait stupéfaite, mais ne montra aucun signe de peur, comme l’aurait montré n’importe quel dalatien devant un tel exploit.

Elle allait répondre mais le souvenir se brouilla et tout devint flou autour d’elle. Fennan fit un tour sur elle-même en espérant retrouver un point d’ancrage dans les souvenir qu’elle explorait.

« Zazikel ! »

La voix n’était plus celui d’une mère aimante, mais celle d’un chef appelant un subordonné.

« Oui maître. »

Fennan se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec une parfaite réplique de June, en plus jeune. Ses cheveux roux étaient courts et son regard été dénué de son habituelle couleur d’or. Il parlait à un elfe visiblement plus mature et qui semblait suspicieux.

« Où sont passés les chasseurs qui étaient avec toi ? »

Fennan vit une lueur étrange dans le regard de June avant qu’il ne détourne la tête.

« Je les ai laissés derrière, ils me ralentissaient. Ils… Ils ne tarderont pas à rentrer. »

« Les membres de notre clan disparaissent de plus en plus souvent, Zazikel. » Commenta l’aîné. « Je n’aime pas faire d’accusation en l’air, mais tu es toujours le dernier à les voir en vie. »

« C’est ridicule ! » S’exclama June. « Ce ne sont que de simples coïncidences, rien de plus. »

A nouveau, le souvenir se brouilla et Fennan fit un bond en avant dans les souvenir de l’Evanuri.

« Mère ? »

June était seul au milieu de de son village, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive à des lieues à la ronde.

« Mère !!! »

La panique dans la voix de l’Evanuri attira son attention et elle observa June de plus près. Son corps était partiellement couvert d’écailles et il semblait en pleine transformation. La panique se lisait clairement dans ses yeux dont les iris dorés trahissait ses actes.

Alors qu’il allait appeler une nouvelle fois sa mère d’une voix désespérée, sa voix se mua en rugissement et un dragon aux écailles d’un blanc éblouissant apparut sous ses yeux. Même si elle n’avait pas été témoin de ce qu’avait fait June, Fennan en avait ressenti les émotions. La soif de pouvoir, le besoin d’en avoir toujours un peu plus, jusqu’à ce que soit la goutte de trop. Le résultat de cette soif était en train de tout ravager autour de lui, réduisant à néant les derniers vestiges de sa tribu d’origine.

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Fennan alors que sa vision se troublait à nouveau.

« Te revoilà parmi les tiens. »

La voix de Mythal fit presque sursauter Fennan alors que le paysage changeait à nouveau autour d’elle.

Elle se retourna et resta bouche bée quelques secondes en contemplant une version plus jeune et bien plus sauvage de la déesse. June était à genoux devant elle, tremblant, complètement nu à ses pieds.

Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat et tombaient en longues mèches devant ses yeux.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda le jeune homme d’une voix rauque. « Qui suis-je ? »

« Tu es notre fils. » répondit la voix d’Elgar’nan, étrangement chaleureuse alors qu’il s’agenouillait au niveau de June pour lui draper une cape autour de ses frêles épaules. « A partir d’aujourd’hui, tu t'appelera June et tu feras bientôt connaissance avec le reste de ta famille. »

Elgar’nan pris Mythal par la taille et l’attira à lui tendrement. Fennan avait du mal à associer ce geste de tendresse à l’Evanuri qui avait littéralement tué Mythal.

« Souhaites-tu en trouver d’autres, mon amour ? »

Les yeux dorés de Mythal se posèrent sur June qui semblait complètement perdu.

« Je crois que nous les avons tous trouvés. » Dit-elle, hésitante. « Il serait bien de lui présenter ses sœurs. »

« Tu as raison. » Acquiesça Elgar’nan. Sylaise et Andruil seront heureuse d’avoir un nouveau frère.

Le souvenir arrivait à son terme et Fennan anticipa le changement d’environnement lorsqu’une voix la fit sursauter et ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

« Fennan ! »

Elle se redressa soudainement et cligna des yeux, la nuit était bien avancée et un feu brulait vivement dans la cheminée. Luttant encore pour reprendre le contrôle sur son environnement, elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qui et où elle était.

« Zatriel ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes en reconnaissant le visage de son ami.

« Par les dieux, j’étais mort d’inquiétude ! » soupira le chevalier en la serrant contre lui.

Devant son air visiblement confus, il s’expliqua.

« J’étais sur le point d’aller dans mes quartiers lorsque j’ai senti… »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

« Tu vas trouver ça stupide. »

« Dis-moi, Zat'. »

« J’ai cru que June était là… »

Réalisant soudain que son rêve était peut être un peu plus qu’un simple rêve, Fennan se sentit pâlir. Fen’Harel aurait-il vu juste ? Devant son manque de réaction, Zatriel passa une main dans ses cheveux et le geste lui rappela étrangement Cullen, la faisant sourire faiblement.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pensais que Fen… Que Solas serait ici avec toi. Mais ensuite je l’ai vu en pleine discussion avec les sentinelles et Felassan, du coup je me suis permis de monter vérifier, juste au cas où… »

Elle tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais Zatriel avait détourné le regard. 

« Quand je t’ai vue étendue dans le lit, parfaitement immobile avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, j’ai pris peur. Tu… tu ne respirais pas et ton corps était si froid. Alors j’ai tenté de te réveiller. Mais… mais… » Zatriel semblait perdre le fil de ses pensées et Fennan perçu son malaise. 

« C’est bon, Zat’. Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien. »

« Tu ne te réveillais pas. » contredit le chevalier. « J’allais céder à la panique quand tu as finalement ouvert les yeux. »

« Je vais bien » répéta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, petite sœur ? » Demanda Zatriel après un court moment de silence.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit-elle finalement. « Mais s’il te plait, ne parle pas de ça aux autres, d’accord ? »

Il hocha la tête avant de s’écarter légèrement d’elle.

« Je devrais aller me coucher. Si Fen’Harel me trouve ici, je suis un homme mort. »

Fennan se força à rire pour aider son camarade à se détendre et le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu’il fut parti, elle poussa un soupir, adossée à la porte. Les souvenirs de June étaient encore frais dans son esprit et elle commença à se demander si elle n’avait pas en effet commis une erreur. Le rêve avait été comme beaucoup d’autres, elle avait souvent eu ce genre de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, pourtant Solas ne l’avait jamais réveillée en panique car elle ne respirait plus ou quelconque autre signe qui aurait pu être alarmant.

Maintenant qu’elle était parfaitement réveillée, elle ne sentait plus du tout la présence de l’Evanuri et décida de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Le véritable nom de June était donc Zazikel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce nom lui était définitivement familier sans qu’elle n’arrive à mettre le doigt sur la raison.

Alors qu’elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, la porte s’ouvrit et elle bascula en arrière, rattrapée presque aussitôt par les bras de Fen’Harel.

« Fennan, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers son amant et observa son expression. Il était visiblement surpris et un peu désappointé. Elle en déduisit qu’il avait volontairement attendu le milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre leur chambre commune et ainsi éviter une discussion gênante. Décidant de repousser l’échéance, elle se dégagea gentiment de son étreinte pour s’engager dans le couloir qui menait au grand hall.

« Rien de spécial, j’ai juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »

Il allait parler mais elle le coupa.

« Bonne nuit, Fen’Harel. » Il tressaillit et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle ne l’appelait presque jamais ainsi lorsqu’ils étaient seuls.

« Tu… tu ne restes pas ? » Il avait l’air surprit.

« Je remonterai plus tard dans la nuit. »

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte et descendit les escalier, honteuse d’avoir littéralement fui le conflit qui se présageait.

Une fois dans le hall, elle trouva Cole assis par terre devant les deux trônes en forme de loup.

Alors qu’elle approchait de lui, il lui parla sans détourner son regard des loups.

« L’un voudrait dévorer le monde tandis que l’autre souhaiterait qu’il n’ait jamais existé… Pourquoi les loups ne peuvent-ils pas simplement être heureux ? »

Cole se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit. Fennan ne pouvait jamais résister à l’innocence qu’elle voyait dans le regard de Cole. Malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé ensemble, il semblait encore complètement imperméable à toute la malveillance du monde.

« Je l’ignore, Cole. »

Il l’observa en silence.

« Sa tristesse n’est pas la tienne. » commenta-t-il soudainement, poussant Fennan à se demander de qui il était en train de parler. « Le dragon blanc. Il regrette, il a toujours regretté. Il n’a jamais oublié, aucun d’eux n’a jamais oublié, sauf un. »

« Cole… »

« Ce n’est pas grave s’il n’a pas pu se pardonner. » Coupa ce dernier. « Ce qui compte c’est que quelqu’un se souvienne. »

L’habileté avec laquelle Cole lisait ses pensées laissait souvent Fennan perplexe.

« Merci Cole. » murmura-t-elle, étrangement soulagée d’un poids.

« J’aime aider. » Répondit-il simplement avant de se lever et de disparaitre dans l’immatériel.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle entra dans la tour où Solas avait, il y a des vies de cela, peint les murs pour retracer l’histoire de l’inquisition. Elle monta lentement les marches qui menaient aux grandes bibliothèques où Dorian aimait passer ses journées.

Le fauteuil dans lequel il avait l’habitude de s’asseoir n’était pas là, mais elle resta tout de même à la fenêtre, assise dans la petite alcôve. Son regard était perdu dans le vide alors qu’elle repensait à son ami. Elle réalisa qu’elle avait du mal à se rappeler les traits exacts de Dorian, son souvenir était encore vibrant dans son esprit, tout comme son sacrifice, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement ce à quoi il ressemblait.

Comme toujours lorsqu’elle resassait le passé, le doute s’empara d’elle. Dans quel but faisait-elle tout cela ? Rien ne prouvait qu’elle avait changé quoi ce que soit. La connexion entre Corypheus et l’époque actuelle était horriblement complexe à trouver.

Décidant de faire une dernière patrouille sur les remparts avant d’aller finalement rejoindre Solas dans leur chambre, Fennan redescendit et traversa le pont qui menait vers le bureau de Cullen. En arrivant au niveau du pont levis, une étrange présence attira son attention. C’était comme si quelqu’un tentait difficilement de cacher sa présence. Soudain plus alerte, elle avisa la sentinelle la plus proche et l’interpella discrètement.

Ne le voyant pas bouger, elle s’approcha un peu plus et remarqua la pose anormalement raide de la sentinelle. Une flaque sombre à ses pieds et l’odeur métallique du sang lui fit réaliser bien trop tard le danger.

« Oh non. » fit une voix horriblement familière non loin de la sentinelle. « On dirait que nous avons été découverts ! »

Un immense fracas se fit entendre derrière elle et Fennan tourna la tête sans vraiment réfléchir. Un immense dragon venait de s’envoler en pulvérisant le toit de la tour où se trouvait actuellement Solas.

« Dommage qu’il faille partir. » Susurra Anaris à l’oreille de Fennan qui fit volte-face, un sort déjà prêt pour riposter. Anaris la gratifia d’un sourire malsain.

« J’aurai adoré m’emparer de vous deux d’un coup. » Ricana-t-il devant le visage choqué de Fennan. « Mais il semblerait que la chance n’est pas de mon côté, tant pis, je laisserai la chasseresse gagner pour cette fois. »

Trop abasourdie par les événements, elle n’eut pas le temps de répliquer qu’Anaris avait déjà disparu. Quelques secondes à peine s’écoulèrent avant que les mains glacées d’Andruil ne se referment sur sa gorge.

« Je te tiens. » Furent les dernières paroles qu’elle entendit avant que tout ne devienne noir.

***

Réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de toiture fracassée et le battement d’ailes caractéristique d’un dragon, Abelas s’empressa d’enfiler son armure et prit à peine le temps de s’emparer de ses dagues avant de s’élancer en dehors des quartiers des sentinelles.

La vision d’un dragon s’éloignant déjà de Fort Céleste et la tour de l’inquisitrice ravagée le laissèrent figé par l’horreur. Comment des intrus avaient-ils pu s’infiltrer ici malgré la protection mise en place par Fennan?

C’est sans réfléchir qu’il grimpa les marches qui menaient vers le grand hall et il y croisa les guerriers arcaniques, déjà armés jusqu’aux dents et organisant la pagaille causée par cette attaque surprise.

« Rassemblez les hommes et faites en sorte qu’ils soient prêts au combat ! »

« A vos ordres ! » Répondirent les guerriers arcaniques à Felassan qui avait pris les choses en main.

En apercevant Abelas, il le rejoignit à grandes enjambées.

« Abelas, quelle est la situation sur les remparts ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton professionnel d’un militaire. « As-tu pu faire un état des lieux des dégâts sur les sentinelles qui montaient la garde. »

Réalisant qu’il s’était précipité ici sans penser une seule fois à ses hommes, Abelas se sentit honteux. « Pas encore, je vais aller vérifier immédia…. »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La présence qui venait de se dévoiler à eux l’avait littéralement figé sur place. Andruil.

« Merde. » laissa échapper Felassan.

Un rugissement retentit dans la nuit et un nouveau fracas indiqua qu’une nouvelle partie de la forteresse avait été attaquée. Sortant tous deux en courant, ils eurent le temps de voir Andruil s’envoler, serrant entre ses griffes le corps inanimé de l’Inquisitrice.

« Fennan… » souffla Felassan, le regard rivé sur la jeune Evanuri inconsciente.

Abelas était sans voix. Non seulement il avait négligé son devoir au moment de l’attaque en pensant que Fennan était dans la tour avec Fen’Harel, mais en plus il avait une nouvelle fois failli à sa mission étant donné que la femme qu’il était censé protéger se trouvait justement sur les remparts qu’il aurait dû vérifier en premier lieu.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait eu la puissance de répliquer face à Andruil. La chasseresse n’aurai fait qu’une bouchée d’une sentinelle comme lui. Mais peut être aurait-il pu détourner son attention assez longtemps pour permettre à Fennan de s’échapper.

Serrant les dents, il se précipita vers les remparts pour voir s’il pouvait encore sauver quelque chose dans toute cette pagaille.

Il ne trouva que les corps sans vie de ses hommes, certains encore luttant contre la mort. Sylaise était déjà sur place, soignant les survivants presque instantanément.

« Sylaise. » Murmura la sentinelle en arrivant à son niveau, s’inclinant devant elle malgré lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel où l’ombre d’Andruil était en train de se fondre dans la nuit et Sylaise répondit à sa question silencieuse. « Même si je pouvais la rattraper, je n’aurai pas la force nécessaire pour la vaincre. Fennan est hors de notre portée à présent. »

La frustration provoquée par cette affirmation fut bien plus forte qu’il n’aurait cru. Abelas regarda s’éloigner Andruil jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus rien distinguer à l’horizon. Sylaise le laissa faire, continuant de soigner les blessés pour qui il y avait encore de l’espoir, puis elle revint le voir.

« L’attaque est terminée. Il ne reste aucune trace d’Andruil ou de quiconque l’accompagnait. » dit-elle d’une voix neutre. « Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres pour faire un point sur la situation. »

Abelas attendit encore quelques secondes avant de détacher son regard du ciel sans lune. Il hocha lentement la tête et commença à faire demi-tour vers le grand hall.

« Combien avons-nous perdu d’hommes. »

« Étonnamment assez peu. » Répondit Sylaise. « Deux sentinelles ont été assassinées près de l’entrée principale, quelques hommes ont été pris dans les débris de la tour, mais dans l’ensemble, tout le monde a survécu.

« Ce n’était pas une véritable attaque. » Commenta la sentinelle alors qu’ils terminaient de monter les marches. « Ils sont venus pour s’emparer de Fennan et Fen’Harel. »

Une mission commando extrêmement bien menée. Abelas ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu arriver aussi près sans avoir déclenché d’alerte. La sensation de sécurité qui avait fini par envahir Fort Céleste avait disparu en quelques minutes à peine.

Sylaise et Abelas entrèrent dans la chambre de guerre et tombèrent sur les visages sombres des guerriers arcaniques et des alliés de l’inquisition. Ana’rel avait rejoint la réunion et tous se regardèrent sans rien dire, trop sous le choc pour réussir à dire quelque chose de cohérent.

Après un silence interminable, Zatriel finit par prendre la parole.

« Comment avons-nous pu être aussi crédules ? »

« C’était une attaque préparée. » Commenta Felassan, provoquant l’approbation d’une partie des personnes présentes.

« Andruil à reçu l’aide d’au moins un Evanuri, deux dragons se sont envolés cette nuit. » Fit remarquer Rimaya.

Son ton était froid, mais ses poings étaient si serrés que la sentinelle s’étonna qu’elle n’ai pas encore enfoncé ses ongles assez profondément dans ses paumes pour faire couler le sang.

« Ghilan’nain ? » Suggéra Nelwyn

“Non” contredit aussitôt Theron. Nous aurions reconnu son aura. Ce n’était pas elle.

« En dehors de Ghilan’nain et Elgar’nan, je ne connais aucun autre Evanuri assez fou pour fréquenter Andruil. »

« Ce n’est pas le genre de Dirthamen ou même Falon’din. » intervint Arlan, pensif. Ils sont bien trop heureux de rester impartiaux dans ce conflit.

« Il ne reste plus personne si nous excluons également ces deux-là. » Fit remarquer Theron, pensif.

« Il en reste encore. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ana’rel qui fut visiblement surprise par cette soudaine attention.

« Les oubliés. » Fit-elle simplement remarquer.

La simple idée qu’une alliance soit née entre Andruil et les oubliés fit frissonner Abelas. Malheureusement pour lui, Ana’rel avait surement raison…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien posté. Pourtant il ne passe pas une nuit sans que je ne réfléchisse à la suite des événements. Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, je n'ai juste presque plus le temps de coucher sur papier tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ! Désolée encore pour ce long passage à vide.   
> J'espère que le cliffhanger n'est pas trop frustrant ;)
> 
> Et bonnes fêtes !


End file.
